Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son
by ReeseHolden
Summary: A second generation love story. They were in college when they met. She was smart, beautiful, and epitomized grace. Jamie Scott had met his match. They good were together, they worked, but could it last?
1. We'll Find It

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 1: We'll Find It**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to OTH. Just give me creativity points for original characters or ideas.**

**A/N: Hi all. So here is the Jamie spin off from Little Moments. No need to worry if you haven't read Little Moments though. You'll find out everything you need to know here. If you've read that story you'll just have an upper hand on future chapters. I will be putting which chapter from Little Moments it correlates with (if at all) if some of you want to read those, but again, you don't have to or need to. This is wholeheartedly a Jamie centered story, well Jamie and a certain someone else and it's starts from the beginning. This first chapter is really an introduction but will end up being a collection of chronological one-shots about a second generation love story. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

He was a sophomore. A sophomore studying at the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, but his roots were planted in the small town of Tree Hill which was a two and a half hour drive southeast. That was where he grew up and even though it was quaint and most people had never even heard of it, it was home. His family was there and to say they were ordinary would be a huge misrepresentation.

His father had a successful ten year run in the NBA playing for the Charlotte Bobcats, and his mother was a famed singer-songwriter who had catalog after catalog of original songs. To most, they were celebrities, but to Jamie, they were just Mom and Dad. And then there was his little sister Charlotte. She was only thirteen, but he knew that she was going to do great things with her life, she was a Scott after all. They were everything to him even if he didn't always say it, and he wouldn't trade them for the world.

It was 9:00 in the morning on the first day of class of fall semester and Jamie was still asleep from all the fun he'd had the night before. But that was one of the beauties of college. His first class of the day didn't start until 11:00 am. A far cry from his high school days. After getting used to college life, he never understood how he did it all those years growing up; up and out of the house by seven thirty. That was ridiculous. Impossible these days.

With his face smashed against his pillow, Jamie was letting out peaceful breaths. One leg was halfway out of the covers, one sock on, and no shirt. It was amazing that he'd gotten to bed in the first place.

During a night out with his two best friends they'd topped it off with a decadent chicken biscuit from Time-Out, and that added with the beers he'd had previously was enough to send him into a peaceful sleep. He normally wasn't a huge partier but it was the last night before classes started. Everyone had to celebrate (or grieve) the end of summer.

A loud slam of the door echoed and it made Jamie's eyes start to flutter. One of his roommates, either Sam or Reynolds, must have left for class. Whoever it was hadn't meant to slam the door but sometimes if the wind was blowing just right it would create a suction, slamming the wooden rectangle hard into its frame.

With his blue eyes open, Jamie looked at the clock and saw that it was only nine something. "Damn."

He rolled over and pressed his palm firmly against his forehead. He slowly pushed the covers off his body and sat up. Peeling the one sock off his foot, he threw it towards the laundry basket telling himself he'd look for the other one later. It would turn up sometime.

As he walked out of the small apartment he saw Sam sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal the size of a salad bowl. The whole box of Frosted Flakes was probably in there. It wasn't a problem though, because Jamie's favorite was Captain Crunch and there was plenty of that left. Jamie pulled out a regular sized bowl and poured himself some breakfast. He slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Sam.

"How you feel?" Sam looked over to his buddy.

Jamie shrugged, "Not too bad actually, you?"

Sam lifted the bowl up a little and smiled, "I think this will kill my hangover."

Both guys laughed and watched ESPN while they ate. Jamie was a big fan of sports. He almost had to be. Basketball was his favorite but that was a given. His father was a pro, or had been, and he loved the game as much as his dad did. If he was a little taller and more dedicated to the sport, he may have played in college but that was never his plan. As much as he loved playing, he enjoyed watching it as well. Football had been another one of his loves, but he quickly realized that it wasn't his dream to play any sport professionally or collegiately.

When he was little he thought he'd make it to the big time, and then thought about being a film director, but when he was in junior high he realized he was a lot like his mom and uncle Lucas.

English was his thing. He liked reading, he liked writing, he liked telling people things. In fact, when he was younger he seemed to always have the answers. It was like he was some philosophical prodigy. When he was about ten his uncle Skills laughed and told Jamie that he should just write his own advice column, and funny enough, now nearly ten years later, he was studying journalism. He wasn't looking in on becoming an advice columnist, but he did want to write about sports. Maybe one day work up to _ESPN: The Magazine_, or _Sports Illustrated._ One of those would be cool.

Jamie looked over to Sam and saw that he was slurping out the rest of his milk. "You finished all of that?"

Sam sunk back into the couch, "Oh yeah."

Sam was a big guy. A funny guy. He was from a small North Carolina town, Windsor, and was always the guy who could make you laugh. He reminded Jamie of Chunk from _The Goonies_. At any moment, Sam might break out and do the truffle shuffle.

Jamie laughed and shook his head, "So when's your first class?"

Looking at the clock on the cable box, Sam shrugged, "At ten. Some geography class. You go later, right?"

"Yeah, eleven. I have biology."

"Ugh, you're taken bio for your core science?

Jamie nodded, "It was that or geology and I'm not crazy about studying rocks."

Sam had to agree there, "Yeah, but my professor sucked. Dr. Marquiosi." He furrowed his brown, not sure if that was the name, "I don't know, something like that. He was foreign and I could hardly understand him. I got a C though."

Jamie didn't know who his professor was and he was hoping he didn't have that guy, but he had a bad feeling it was him. He wasn't a C student. His mom would be incredibly disappointed if he made a C in a simple core science class.

"I should get going. I think I missed the transit and my bike's got a flat"

Jamie shook his head, "You can take mine. I'll probably ride the transit later."

"Nah, I need one of those big seats. You're bike only has a regular one."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh at Sam. "Alright, I'll see you later man."

Sam turned around to Jamie and saluted. He walked into his room long enough to grab his backpack and then Jamie heard the front door shut.

There was still about an hour for him to mull around, take a shower, and whatever else before his first class and then it was time for him to get focused. He was ready to take on his classes head on, but what he didn't realize was he'd never make it to biology class that day.

**OTHOTH**

She was a sophomore. A sophomore studying at the University of North Carolina in Chapel Hill, but her roots were planted in Savannah, Georgia. She was as southern as they come. Y'all was a must in her vocabulary and so was ma'am and sir. Her name was Elizabeth Bennet but everyone called her Liza, and it probably wasn't a coincidence that she had the same name as the famous Austen character. Yes, her grandmother was named Elizabeth, but Liza's mother really did love Pride and Prejudice.

And speaking of Liza's mom, she was just as nice and charming as any other Georgia native. Eleanor had a rich accent that made you feel like you'd stepped back in time. She'd married her high school sweetheart, Donald, and together they had three children. Now Donald was a peculiar man in various aspects, but he was the stereotypical southern gent. He had the family business at his realm, a wonderful family, and treated Liza like she was everything. Her two older brothers had the same mindset. Patrick and Charles were incredibly protective over her and just somebody, some regular somebody wasn't going to be good enough for their sister. But amidst their differences, and even similarities, Liza loved her family. They helped make her the woman she was today.

When she woke up a 7:00 in the morning on the first day of class she was ready and prepared. Instead of going out the previous night, she'd gathered all her books and supplies to make sure she was ready for class. It wasn't that she wouldn't have enjoyed a fun night out, but she knew that first impressions with college professors were always good, and she'd heard horror stories about Organic Chemistry teachers.

If she hadn't dreamed on being a nurse since she was a little girl she would have gladly picked up a different science class, but she had, and was committed to achieving it. Not to mention, Liza was on the UNC Women's Soccer team so always had to be extra careful that her grades not slip.

Left midfielder since she was twelve years old and almost ten years later, Liza was still playing that same position. Soccer had always been a way for her to relax. There was nothing better than running around that grassy field, kicking the ball towards the goal, and it didn't hurt that she was really good at it.

She rolled out of bed and ran her hands through her dirty blonde hair. It hung in layers over her shoulders and somehow she could pull off that 'just out of bed' look. As she picked through her closet she chose simple black running shorts and a Tar-Heel blue tee. In many regards that was the walking dress code around campus.

After she'd changed, Liza walked out of her four bedroom apartment she shared with three other girls on the team and walked straight to the refrigerator. Every morning she pull out the strawberries, a banana, some fat-free yogurt, a little ice, and whip herself up a fruit smoothie. Once she got all the ingredients out she dumped them in the blender and looked around the quiet apartment. Her roommates would probably hate that she was about to start a loud appliance but she couldn't help it.

Clicking, the blend button, Liza grimaced. No more than two minutes later did she hear a door open.

"Liza, seriously!" It wasn't mean sounding, but more sarcastic. Ansley, a junior from Nashville walked out and raised her brow.

Liza laughed, "Sorry Ans." She pulled out a second cup from the cabinet and threw her friend a smile, "I made extra though."

Ansley's eyes lit up, "Yum, I knew I loved you for a reason."

Rolling her eyes, Liza laughed, "Yeah, I make a mean strawberry and banana smoothie."

"Exactly." Ansley held her hand out as Liza slid her cup down the counter, "That, and you're very powerful right leg. I swear you can kick a ball the entire length of the field."

Liza laughed and shook her head, "I don't know about that."

Ansley nodded, "It's true. And you're so small. I don't get where all the power comes from."

Shrugging, Liza took a sip of her smoothie, "That's just a secret I'll have to keep to myself."

"Well, whenever you're up for it. I'd like to know." Ansley nodded and then looked at the clock on the oven, "So what's with the 8am class? Tell me you got stuck with that time instead of actually _choosing_ to wake up this early."

If she was going to be perfectly honest, in which Liza always was, she couldn't lie, "No, I picked it. I like getting everything over with. I've got an eight am, nine am, and an eleven am."

"What's your eleven? I've got one too."

"Organic Chemistry."

Frowning, Ansley shook her head, "Oh, nope. I've got some math class."

The two girls heard a door open and waited to see who emerged from the hallway. It was either going to be Margaret or Kate.

Liza knew that Margaret was a heavy sleeper so figured it would be Kate, and when her dark headed friend waltzed into the kitchen she got out another glass. Before Kate could even complain about the blender Liza handed her a smoothie. "Here."

Pennsylvania born, Kate was still halfway asleep but mumbled out a few words, "Thank you."

Liza gave Kate a kind smile and checked the clock. "I gotta go get ready and head to class, so I'll see you guys later."

"Are we still on for lunch?" Ansley asked.

Kate sighed. She was envious. If she didn't have a political economy class she would get to go too.

"Yeah, remind Margaret or she might forget." Liza laughed out as walked to her room. She packed her backpack with the appropriate books and pulled out her schedule. She took a quick glance to make sure she knew where her 8 am was and when she did Liza made sure she hadn't forgotten anything before she walked out of the apartment.

The first day of class was always exciting. She had Medical Ethics, Human Development, and then her Organic Chemistry class but Liza wouldn't ever make it to that chemistry class. At least not today.

**OTHOTH**

After stepping off the transit, Jamie took one last look at his schedule and headed towards Venable Hall. It was apparently some huge science building but he didn't know exactly where it was. Construction was going on, which didn't help the situation at all, but that wasn't new. It seemed like construction was always going on.

Jamie walked in the direction he thought the building was in hoping it was the right way. It was twelve minutes till eleven and the time started wearing thin. After a good three minutes of circling a couple buildings he found himself lost. He was starting to get a little anxious and saw a girl walking in his direction. Black shorts, a Carolina blue tee shirt, dirty blonde hair, about 5'5; she had him in a trance. Her head was down studying the piece of paper in her hand and she briskly walked past him.

He turned his head and before he knew it, his feet were following her. "Excuse me." The words came out of his mouth unbeknownst to him. The girl turned back to him and arched her brow. He stood there for a second not realizing he had her attention. "Uh, uh, I was wondering if you knew where Venable Hall was?"

The girl smiled but shook her head, "I'm sorry, no I don't. I'm actually looking for it too."

Jamie took a few steps closer and pointed in the direction she was headed, "Well don't go that way. I just came from there."

Glancing at the buildings in front of her the girl frowned, "Oh, okay." She turned to Jamie and without hesitation, they started walking together.

"You have a science class?" Jamie looked at the dirty blonde with a raised brow.

She gave him a simple nod, "Yeah. Organic Chemistry."

Furrowing his brow completely, Jamie grimaced, "Ugh, I heard that sucks."

"It will..." She looked around campus, "...if I ever get there."

"Well, we're both going to the same place, and with two pairs of eyes, we are bound to find it faster than just one."

The girl nodded, "You're right, so which way?"

Jamie shrugged. He looked at the girl and noticed her light blue eyes. He'd never seen that shade of blue before. Caught in her gaze, Jamie pointed aimlessly, "Let's try over there."

The two walked side by side and the girl turned to the boy. "I'm Liza by the way."

Jamie turned to Liza and smirked. It was a smirk he'd inherited from his father that melted all the girls hearts, "Jamie."

"Well, Jamie. I don't suppose you have Organic Chemistry too? That would just be too much of a coincidence."

He laughed and shook his head, "No, biology."

"I hope you don't have Dr. Marquiosi. I've heard he's the worst."

Jamie hung his head, "Yeah me too, and unfortunately I have him."

"Sorry."

Her tone was genuine and Jamie instantly appreciated her concern. He glanced at Liza while they walked a few more feet and noticed that she was a beautiful girl. One of those that didn't need to wear a lot of make-up, and could pull off shorts and a tee shirt; the kind he normally fell for. "So Organic? What are you Pharmaceutical Sciences or something?"

She causally shook her head, "Nursing."

He turned to her and smiled, "That's cool. I thought about being a doctor once. I was kind of awesome at Operation when I was younger."

Liza laughed out loud, "Operation? Gah, I haven't played that game in forever."

Jamie nodded, "It's one of the classics."

"Well that paired with Monopoly, Twister, and Hungry Hungry Hippos." Liza bit her lip embarrassed that she'd just said all that. He probably thought she was some kind of dork.

He looked at her with that smirk and nodded, "Definitely Hungry Hungry Hippos."

Liza couldn't put her finger on it, but something was different about this guy. He didn't seem like the average college frat boy interested in only one thing. This guy had a certain way about him that was unlike most. He was charming, funny, good looking, and Liza found herself intrigued. Normally she was really shy around people, but for some reason or another it was easy to talk to him.

Jamie looked down at his watch, "Dammit, it's eleven o'clock."

She looked panicked, "What? Already?"

"Yeah, but that building has got to be around here somewhere. We'll find it."

"Great, late on the first day." She shook her head in disbelief.

Jamie could tell that she was semi upset and annoyed over the situation, "Isn't it always good to be a little late?"

Liza raised her brow, "I'm pretty sure _fashionably late_ doesn't count for the first day of class."

"Why not?" He looked back at her with the same expression she'd had.

Caught a little off guard by his question, Liza shrugged, "I don't know. I just think that this is one of those days where you shouldn't be late."

"I don't know." He shrugged, "We'll probably only miss the course overview, talking about the syllabus, stuff like that." Jamie looked at her and smiled, "Most of the professors put their syllabus online anyway."

Liza didn't tell him, but he was making her feel a little better about their unfortunate situation. "Do you always know the right thing to say?" It came off a little flirty but she couldn't help it.

He laughed and sarcastically smiled, "All the time."

She playfully rolled her eyes, "Oh, really?"

Shaking his head, Jamie laughed, "No."

Liza looked up to him and saw that his eyes were also blue, but a much deeper shade than her own. "So Mr. Good With Words, are you majoring in English?"

"Communications, Journalism really."

Turning to him she nodded, "So..,you're going to be the next great journalist?

Jamie smiled at her, "Maybe, doubtful, but maybe. Sports journalism is really what I'm interested in."

Liza was intrigued, "So what's your favorite?" If he didn't say soccer she wouldn't hold too much of a grudge.

"Basketball." Jamie smiled wide, "I grew up around it." He didn't want to divulge too much information. Some people were intimidated when they found out he was the son of a famous former NBA star.

"Basketball, huh?" She should have known. He was probably a Carolina boy. Their top sport was always basketball.

"Yeah, what about you? You a sports fan?"

She turned to him and nodded, "I am, and as a matter of fact I play soccer."

He looked at her halfway confused, "Inter-mural?"

"No." She laughed, "On the real team for the University."

Jamie was surprised to hear that. Liza was so petite. Her small frame didn't seem like the athletic type but his eyes roamed her body and he found himself doubting that conclusion. Her calves were ample, her legs incredibly toned, the shirt was over sized but he could tell that her upper body was in good shape too. "Really? You play for the Tar Heels?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

He shook his head and stuttered, "I uh, um, no, no. Not at all. You, you just don't seem like..." He stopped himself before he dug himself into a hole, "I don't mean it like..."

"I get it. I'm on the smaller side, the short side, the...every other side that most athletes aren't on." She laughed out loud. "I've always been the odd one out, but it's a nice challenge."

Instantly, he admired that about her. She seemed so driven. "Yeah, I was short until I was seventeen. For a while I thought my little sister was going to outgrow me. And she's seven years younger."

Liza laughed but noticed his six foot stature. "Looks like you got your height though."

Jamie nodded, "So tell me more about you and soccer."

The twosome started to walk around campus talking about their hobbies, likes, dislikes, random bits of information and when Liza checked her phone she sighed, "There's only ten minutes of class left."

Jamie looked up at the buildings they were in front of and his eyes roamed over the names. Dey Hall, Kenan Laboratory, Morehead Hall, and then the final one made him laugh out loud. Venable Hall was right in front of them. Jamie pointed and laughed, "Look."

Liza glanced at the building and her jaw hung open, "You're kidding. It took us an hour to finally get here?"

Laughing, Jamie nodded,"Apparently." He took a heavy breath, "Well, at least we found it." Jamie looked at the building then back to Liza, "Thanks for walking around with me."

Liza could feel that the end of their very pleasant hour was about to come to an end. "Yeah, sure." She glanced down at his schedule in his hand and reached in her backpack to get a pen, "Here. Hand me your schedule. I'll write down the directions so this won't happen again."

Jamie didn't know how he felt about that. He'd love directions but he wouldn't mind seeing her again. Jamie handed Liza his schedule and she began to write on it.

With the pen in her hand she wrote something down, but it wasn't directions. She had every intention to do that but instead left her phone number. It was something completely out of character and she'd hadn't really meant to do it. Okay, yes she did, but as soon as she did it, she felt embarrassed. It wasn't like her to do that. She would have erased it but she wrote in pen. If she scratched it out it would look suspicious so she was just going to have to press her luck. Folding the paper a few times, Liza handed it back to him. "Here ya go."

"Thanks." He tapped the paper against his hand, "It was nice to meet you, Liza."

A slight blush crept across her cheeks as she thought of that number she'd written on his paper. It was incredibly corny but it just happened. She couldn't stop herself. "Nice to meet you too, Jamie."

They both smiled at each other and then noticed a stampede of students headed their way. Classes had been let out and soon enough they were lost in a sea of young adults. They'd separated from each other in the midst of all the people and when the crowd cleared Jamie kicked himself for not asking her out.

But not all was as it seemed. Little did Jamie know that all he had to do was open up his supposed directions and pick up his phone.

**OTHOTH**

Liza was walking to McAllister's to have lunch with Ansley and Margaret when she felt her phone start to buzz. Her stomach dropped and all of the sudden she got nervous. She hadn't even looked at the screen to see who was calling but thought it might be Jamie.

Pulling her phone out of her purse, Liza was disappointed to see that it was only Ansley. She shook her head at herself for being so hopeful and lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello"

"Hi, look...I'm running at tiny bit late, but Margaret should be there already."

"Oh, okay. That's fine."

Ansley sounded like she was in a rush, "Yeah sorry. I just wanted to let you know, but I'll be there soon."

"Alright, see you in a little bit. Bye."

Ansley said goodbye and Liza kept on walking towards the sandwich shop. Once she got there she saw Margaret sitting at a table. Liza approached her blonde friend and sat down across from her."Hey, you haven't been here long have you."

Margaret looked up and shook her head, "Hi, no. Just a few minutes."

"Well Ans said she'd be a little late but it shouldn't take her long."

As a reply, Margaret nodded and then changed the subject, "So what class did you just have?"

Liza laughed, "Organic Chemistry."

"Ugh, how was that?"

A smile spread across Liza's face, "I don't know actually?"

"You don't know?" Margaret furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

"I didn't go?"

Margaret laughed out loud, "You didn't go? Wait, wait, wait..." Margaret started looking over Liza to make sure she was really her friend and then poked her to make sure she was real. "...Liza Bennet who never misses class even when she's sick skipped a class today?"

Rolling her eyes, Liza shrugged, "I didn't mean to skip it. We couldn't find our building."

"We?"

Liza's eyes bulged, she hadn't meant to say that."Uh, there was this guy...."

Ansley strolled into the deli and walked over to her two friends, "Sorry I'm late y'all."

As Ansley took a seat, Margaret laughed, "You're just in time. Liza was about to tell me why and who she skipped class with."

Ansley's head shot up, "You skipped class?" She knew that was incredibly out of character for Liza to do.

"Why are you both acting like it's such a big deal?" Liza shook her head, "I couldn't find the building. I was lost. After an hour I finally found it. It's not like it's going to happen again."

"It's just not you, Liza." Ansley laughed.

Margaret nodded. "Yeah, but tell us more about the guy."

"There was a guy too?" Ansley was suddenly even more interested.

Liza nodded, "We were both lost looking for our building. He had biology and I had chemistry. We walked around for like an hour together trying to find the right building." She shrugged, "That was about it, he was nice and...."

"Was he hot." That just had to the be first question Ansley asked.

"Yeah." Liza laughed at herself, "And you want to know something really embarrassing?"

Margaret nodded, "Of course."

"Well when we made it too the building I told him I'd write down the directions in case he needed them next time but instead, I wrote down my phone number."

"You did that?" Ansley was halfway shocked. She knew Liza was a pretty shy girl. That was the last thing she'd ever expect Liza to do.

"I know, right? I don't know why..."

"Because you wanted to see him again."

Liza looked at Margaret and knew she was right, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Has he called? What's his name? Where is he from?" Ansley started spitting questions out so fast Liza could hardly keep up.

"Um, no he hasn't called. His name is Jaime and I know where he's from. I think he might be from North Carolina somewhere but I'm not sure."

For the next twenty minutes, Liza, Ansley, and Margaret ate and chatted about this new guy Liza had met. She didn't have a lot of information but she told them as much as she could. When the girls finished their sandwiches the three of them started to walk out of the deli and as soon as they hit the outside air Liza phone started to ring.

"It's got to be him." Margaret smiled.

Liza rummaged around in her purse an pulled out her phone. It was an unknown number with a 910 area code. She turned to Margaret, "Where is 910? Is that North Carolina?" Margaret was from North Carolina so Liza was hoping she'd know. It wasn't that she even knew that Jamie was from North Carolina but she just had a hunch.

"Yeah, it's like Wilmington, Jacksonville, the southern part." Margaret nodded.

Liza looked at the phone and just stared, she wish she'd learned where he was from.

"Well answer it!" Both Ansley and Margaret shouted.

Pressing the answer button, Liza lifted her phone to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hey, is uh, is this Liza?" A guy's voice she recognized rang through the speakers.

A sudden blush splashed across her face and she nodded, "Yeah."

Since she'd said yes, he continued, "It's Jamie, from earlier today. The guy you walked around campus with."

"Yeah." Liza mentally smacked herself for only saying 'yeah'.

Jamie laughed, "Well I got your directions and I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime." He'd hope she'd say yes, and considering she was the one who wrote down her number, the odds seemed in his favor.

"I'd like that." Her soft southern accent was genuine and sincere.

"Alright, great. Okay, so how about Wednesday night?"

"That sounds perfect."

Jamie was smiling like a goofy kid, "I'll come by and pick you up at seven?"

"Sure."

For the next minute Liza gave Jamie her information; apartment complex name, apartment number, and anything else he'd need to know. Shortly thereafter they'd said their goodbyes and Liza turned to her friends who were both wide eyed waiting for something.

Liza gave them a coy smile and nodded, "He asked me out. Our date's on Wednesday night."

Ansley an Margaret both smiled happy for their friend.

Tucking her phone away in her purse, Liza walked closer to her two friends and they all made their way to the apartment. Along the way, she couldn't stop thinking about what she was going to wear, where he might take her, what they would do; all sorts of scenarios ran through her head. Even though their date was two days away, she was nervous and excited.

**OTHOTH**

**A/N: So that was the first little one shot. This fic will be more of a normal story I guess, in that it will be chronological one-shots but the chapters will have time jumps in between. Since it is like Little Moments, requests are always available. Let me know what you want to see and I'll try my best to write what you want. I'm guessing you all might want to see the first date next?**

**If any of you are interested in reading the chapter that kind of goes with this one from Little Moments it is chapter 12, Don't Worry They'll Love You. The first time Jamie and Liza meet is brought up in that chapter. No big deal if you don't want to read it.**

**Let me know if you guys are interested in this story so I know how many of you care about Jamie's "grown-up" life. Reviews are key, so please let me know what you think so far!**

**Review please!  
**


	2. Open Hearts and Doors, That Get Stuck

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 2: Open Hearts and Doors...That Get Stuck**

**Disclaimer: Just give me credit for my original characters. Jamie is obviously part of the OTH world created by Mark Schwahn, not me.**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait for this chapter guys. I got super busy and then went out of town for a while. I'm back now, so hopefully I will be able to update this more frequently. The feedback for last chapter was amazing. I never would have imagined that a Jamie centered story would have been received so well. Thank you. Check the bottom for thank you to those of you I can't respond back to. This chapter will seem more Liza centered but I just felt it would be easier coming from her perspective. I hope you like it!**

**OTHOTH**

It was Wednesday night but it wasn't just some ordinary night of the week. It was the Wednesday night that Liza and Jamie were going on their first date. For the last two days it was all she could think about, all he could think about. They'd met under unusual circumstances: he was lost and she was lost. Unable to find Venable Hall, they walked around campus together trying to find their way. Eventually they found that building but the more important part was in the end they were going on a date. Liza had scribbled her number haphazardly down on his class schedule and it didn't take long for him to call her. And when he did Liza didn't hesitate to say yes.

The hours between their meeting and seven o'clock on Wednesday night rolled by tortuously. But when Liza looked to the clock on her bedside table and saw the red numbers she smiled. It was 6:14pm on Wednesday night and she took a deep breath. Less than an hour away.

"Let us in! We want to help!" Ansley pounded on Liza's bedroom door and looked at Kate and Margaret.

Margaret nodded, "Yeah, come on Liza."

"Your missing our girls night in, so it's the least you can do." Kate twisted the door knob trying to get in.

Liza looked down at the two outfits she had picked and let out a sigh. She could use some advice. "Okay, okay." Liza walked over to her door and opened it.

A smile spread over her face when she saw her roommates. They were all in their pajamas. It had been a tradition they'd had since last year. Wednesday nights were girl nights. They'd stay in, gossip, paint nails, toes, watch a movie and vow that they'd find love like Meg Ryan in _Sleepless in Seattle_. Looking at Ansley, Kate and Margaret, Liza had a little remorse about her date. Especially since they were watching _Steel Magnolias _this time.

But then she remembered that she was going out with Jamie. Watching the tear jerker of all tear jerkers didn't seem so important as going out with him. There was something there. Something between Liza and Jamie. She'd felt it as they walked around campus and Liza knew he wasn't just some guy.

Ansley smiled and put her hands together, "So what are you going to wear?"

Liza looked at her bed and then back to her friends.

"That dress is so cute!" Kate looked at the pale green summer dress and nodded

Margaret liked the dress but the teal blouse and dark skinny jeans caught her eye. "Jeans!"

"What do you think Ans?" Liza had one vote for each outfit so she need Ansley to be the tiebreaker.

Ansley walked closer to the bed and studied the two outfits. "Where are y'all going?"

"I don't know. He didn't say."

Looking outside, Ansley then glanced back to the dress and jean combination. "The jeans might be hot, but then again they look dressier than the dress." She laughed at herself, "Does that make sense?"

Liza nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought too."

Kate shook her head, "But the dress is cute. That would be appropriate for anywhere he takes you."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." Liza agreed with Kate.

Margaret put her hands on her hips, "You have any idea where you might go? Does he seem like the fancy type?"

Shrugging, Liza widened her eyes, "I don't know, not really. He seems like the kind of guy who takes you to a normal restaurant where you wear normal clothes."

Ansley laughed, "Normal?"

"I don't know how to describe it, but I mean it's not like he's gonna take me to Four Eleven West or Bonn Soiree..." Liza looked at the two clothing options she'd pulled out, "...I don't think." She secretly hoped not. Those places were too fancy. She'd rather him take her to a general type place. Carolina Brewery, Top of the Hill or, hell, even Flying Burrito. She didn't need to be impressed with his restaurant taste.

"Okay, well, what are you leaning towards?" Ansley turned to Liza.

"Um, the dress I think. I can take a cardigan if it get's chilly." She walked to the closet and pulled out the ivory sweater. "It matches."

The other three girls nodded. Margaret suddenly changed her mind, "Yeah, that's cute. The jeans will probably be hot. Go with that."

Liza hesitantly picked up the dress and held it up to her, "So what about my hair? Down, up, half up half down? What should I do."

Kate folded her arms across her chest, "Down."

Pulling the clip from her hair, Liza let her dirty blonde locks fall to her shoulder. "Yeah, down?"

Margaret had hair envy. She wished she had hair like Liza's. Margaret never understood how Liza could go from having her hair up in a clip to letting it down and having it look flawless. Nodding she looked at Liza, "Down."

Ansley walked over to Liza's dresser and held up earrings, "And these." She placed them in Liza's hand and nodded, "They match those light blue eyes of yours and go with the dress, so it's a win, win."

She turned to Ansley, "Thanks." Liza looked at Kate and Margaret next. "Thanks for the advice. I would have never been able to decide."

The girls all nodded and left Liza to herself. It had taken them nearly thirty minutes of girl talk to get everything situated leaving Liza only fifteen or so minutes until Jamie got there. She had put on her clothes, applied the tiny bit of make-up she needed, made sure nothing was stuck in her teeth and took a deep breath. She rested her hand on her stomach and was sure that she could literally feel the butterflies flapping around in there. She'd never been so nervous before.

For the next few minutes Liza paced her small room. She could have gone out to the living room to hang out with the girls but she didn't want them to pummel her with what to do's on a first date. She'd done it before.

When it was five minutes till seven she cracked open her door and the smell of microwave popcorn filled her nostrils. Ansley, Kate, and Margaret were all huddled on the couch laughing and pointing at the "Who Wore it Best" section in _US Weekly_. Liza could hear the debate brewing about whether Amanda Seyfried pulled off the Stella McCartney dress better than Ginnifer Goodwin.

Laughing to herself, Liza walked to the kitchen and unknowingly wiped off the counter as she waited. She was always the neat one, keeping things in order. Shaking off her desire to put away the dishes in the dishwasher she told herself to just wait it out. It would be just a little bit longer.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie pulled into Liza's apartment complex and looked for her building. Once he found it, he parked in front and slowly got out of the car. Reaching into his pocket, Jamie pulled out a little piece of paper that he'd written her apartment number on. He knew that it was 203 but just wanted to make sure. Jamie glanced down at the number and nodded to himself, he was right, it was 203.

Taking the stairs, Jamie walked up to the second level in the direction of Liza's apartment. When he passed 202 he caught his reflection in the window pane. His blue button down looked good with his khaki Dockers.

Once he walked up to 203 he took a deep breath. Jamie could feel the nerves running from his finger tips to his toes. His heart was pounding and his mouth was dry. He normally wasn't a nervous kind of guy, but that night he was. He was worried he'd picked a bad restaurant. What if she didn't like Top of the Hill? Should he take her somewhere really nice, Magnolia Grill or Bonn Soiree? But those were fancy and she seemed like a down home kind of girl. Liza probably was the type who'd rather go to Flying Burrito; Jamie was. Hopefully she'd like Top of the Hill.

With one finger, Jamie pushed the doorbell and waited for an answer. The clicking of the lock made him smile and when he saw those light blue eyes he wasn't nervous anymore.

"Hi." Liza opened the door and smiled at Jamie. He looked really, really good. That blue shirt looked great on him.

Jamie smirked, "Hey." He couldn't help but noticed how beautiful she looked. The dress was cut just above her knee. Her smile was welcoming and for the first time he noticed that she had a freckle on the tip of her nose. It wasn't dark or overly noticeable, it was cute. "You ready?"

Liza looked over her shoulder and could see her roommates looking on with curious eyes. "Yes, absolutely." She walked toward him smiled. Turning to pull the door behind her she glanced at the girls and gave them an excited look. They flashed her eager grins and then Liza shut the door. "So where are we going?"

Jamie was nervous again. "Top of the Hill."

"I love that place." Liza genuinely smiled. She was so thankful he wasn't taking her somewhere too fancy. She really liked Top of the Hill. It had a good atmosphere, and great food. "I love that you can eat outside and look out over downtown."

A ease set in with Jamie as he heard her talk. "Yeah me too."

The two college kids walked down the stairs and Jamie pointed to his car. "That's me."

"Is that a Jeep?" Liza had no idea about cars but Jamie's looked like a really cool old Jeep.

Normally Jamie hated that his car was often mistaken for a Jeep because it wasn't. It was a Toyota. Most of the time he'd just roll his eyes and laugh, but Liza had asked in the sweetest way that he couldn't roll his eyes at her if he wanted to. "It's a Toyota. A lot of people think it's a Jeep." Jamie walked to Liza's side of the car and opened her door. It had a tendency to get stuck sometimes and he also wanted to be a gentleman.

"Thank you." Liza stepped up into the car and noticed that the thing was old. Really old. Old, but in great condition. If it hadn't been for Toyota marked across the dash she would have assumed, even with Jamie's word, that it was some old Army Jeep or something. She watched as Jamie walked around the hood and she sunk back in the passenger seat. He opened his door and smiled at her. Liza felt a flutter in her chest and smiled right back.

Jamie cranked the engine and the old FJ-40 came to life. He turned to Liza and shrugged, "It's kind of loud, but rides great."

Liza nodded. She didn't mind. "I don't mind."

He backed out of the parking lot and before he changed out of reverse he looked at her, "You can find a station you like." Jamie looked at the radio and turned the wheel.

She'd never been told to find a station she liked before. Normally she had to endure the awful music the guys who took her out had. This was different. "Okay, uh..." Liza didn't have a particular favorite type of music, but she sure hated rap. Dialing the radio to 89.3 she looked at Jamie with raised eyebrows, "How's this." It was the UNC college radio station so she knew it would be full of good singer-songwriters, unknowns, and maybe a handful of mainstream artists.

Jamie nodded his head and pulled out of the apartment complex, "I'll go ahead and give you an apology before hand."

Liza turned to him and laughed, "For what?"

Jamie looked at the stereo and smiled, "Well you know how people sing in the shower?" Liza nodded and still looked a little confused. Jamie let out an embarrassed laugh, "Well I do that in the car."

"Oh so you're one of those." Liza never pegged him for a car singer but it wasn't that absurd.

"Yeah, and I can't help it. When I was little my mom would sing all the time in the car so I think it just comes naturally to me." He shook his head, "I won't be in key and I might make you cringe but hopefully I won't know these songs to put you through that."

Laughing, Liza found Jamie to be really amusing. "You know what?" Jamie looked at her with his deep blue eyes. "I do it too. I sing in the car all the time."

Jamie nodded, "Well then, I guess we can be bad car singers together."

Liza playfully raised her brow, "Who said I was bad?"

"Oh, uh, well..." He had only assumed that. He wasn't making first hand judgments, or didn't mean to. For all he knew she had a great voice.

Shaking her head, Liza laughed, "I'm kidding. I'm awful. It's bad, really bad."

He felt himself breathe again, thankful he hadn't messed things up from the beginning. "It can't be that bad."

Liza shook her head. "Oh it's bad alright." Liza wanted to tell him to think Cameron Diaz in _My Best Friend's Wedding_ but he probably hadn't seen that. She and the girls had watched that one last Wednesday night so it was still fresh in her mind.

Jamie didn't believe that for a second. Liza couldn't be a bad singer. Maybe she was, but he didn't care. He wasn't interested in her because of her voice. "So I take it you never sang the National Anthem at any of your soccer games?"

"Ha, absolutely not. Those poor people would have had to leave before the game even started." She laughed as she thought about her singing. "What about you. Any musical talents besides your car singing?"

Jamie shook his head. "No. My mom tried to get me to play piano for a school talent show when I was younger but I ended up giving up on 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' and telling jokes instead."

"And how did it go?"

"I think I had most of them laughing."

Liza wasn't surprised. He seemed to have a way with words and any young kid telling jokes was funny. Even if it's wasn't, it was. "But you've thrown in the towel on a stint in comedy for journalism?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. I wasn't _that_ good." Just as he said that he pulled in to the parking lot at Top of the Hill and found a space to park. He cut the engine and opened his door.

Liza didn't want for Jamie to have to open her door because it really wasn't necessary. She appreciated the thought but she could open her own door. Or so she thought.

Jamie walked around to Liza's door and saw that she was struggling. He spoke loudly through the window. "Sorry, hold on." Jamie took a hold of the handle and pulled hard. Nothing. He did it again and nothing was happening.

Liza smiled and thought it was funny. "I get it. Showing me your funny side."

He shook his head, "I wish, but this door is really stuck."

Trying to open the door, she leaned into it. Nothing was happening. "Wait, are you kidding?"

Jamie shook his head. "No." He used his hand to let her know she should crank the window down. Liza did and he apologized, "Sorry about this. I thought I had fixed it last week."

"You fixed it? Liza raised her brow as she watched him reach into the window and wiggle the lock.

"Yeah. I actually helped my uncle rebuild this thing when I was fifteen." Jamie pulled on the handle and heard it click. "Almost got it." He furrowed his brow and pulled on the door some more.

As Liza watched Jamie try and open her door she found herself smiling. Not only was it pretty funny that she was stuck in his car but she was smiling at him too. She thought it was pretty sexy that he worked on cars.

Laughing, Jamie shook his head. "You might need to crawl over to the driver's side and get out. This door might not open up."

Liza glanced to his door and thought about it. It certainly wouldn't be lady like to crawl over the seats in a dress. Her mother would be appalled at the situation. Just as she was about to climb over she heard another click.

"Got it! We're good." He opened her door and held out his hand. "Sorry about that."

Liza placed her hand in his and shrugged, "It's okay."

They walked side by side into the restaurant and Jamie asked the hostess if they could sit outside. The lady nodded and showed the two to their table. Jamie had been a little mad at his car door for sticking but hopefully the rest of the night would go well. Fingers crossed.

**OTHOTH**

When Liza and Jamie had gotten to their table a waiter approached them. "Hey guys. My name's Sean and I'll be your waiter." He gently placed two glaces of water on the table and smiled. "I'll give you a little while to look over things but can I get your drink orders?"

Liza studied the menu and realized that it didn't specify whether it was Pepsi or Coke products. "Do y'all have Diet Coke?"

"Yes. It's all Coke."

"Okay, then I'll take that."

Sean looked to Jamie and he help up his water glass. "I'm good with this for now." The waiter took note of what he needed and left the two alone.

"I've heard the crab dip is pretty good. Do you like crab dip?" Jamie glanced up from the menu to Liza.

She smiled, "I do."

Jamie wanted to give her a chance to look over appetizers. "If there is something else you'd rather have that's fine."

"Crab dip is perfect." Liza was happy with the crab dip. Margaret had mentioned before that Top of the Hill had good crab dip so she was looking forward to trying it.

Sean came back and handed Liza her drink and took their appetizer order. Jamie heard another y'all slip from her mouth and smiled. "So I'm guessing Georgia."

Liza nodded, "What gave it away? My Southern drawl?"

"As a matter of fact that was exactly what it was." Jamie nodded, took a sip of his water, and narrowed his eyes. "Small town?"

"Hmm, not really. I mean, it's got a small town feel but it's not that small." Liza wondered if he'd ever been to Savannah. "We've got the best shrimp and grits in the country."

Jamie had never been but with that last statement, he was pretty sure he knew where she was from. "Savannah." It wasn't even a question. He was that sure.

"How'd you know that?" Liza never thought he'd get it from what little she gave him.

"My parents have been to Savannah a few times, and every time they come back all my mom talks about are the shrimp and grits."

Liza proudly smiled, "World famous."

"I guess so." He nodded. "I'll have to try them one day."

Liza felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks because she could already picture Jamie in Savannah. "I guess you will." To change topics so he didn't turn tomato red, she raised her brow. "What about you. I'm guessing North Carolina."

"Yep."

"When you said that basketball was your favorite sport the day we were walking around I just figured you had to be a North Carolina guy." Liza's father was a huge basketball fan so she knew that the Bobcats were one of the Atlanta Hawks rivals. "Charlotte?"

"So you know your basketball too?"

She nodded, "It helps when you've got two brothers and a dad who love the Hawks. I'm guessing you're a Bobcat fan?"

Jamie smirked, "You could say that." He was still hesitant to tell her that his father was a former NBA great. He just wanted to be a normal guy with a normal family for a while. It was their first date. He didn't want to drop the 'hey, by the way, my family is incredibly famous' one on her just yet.

"If it's not Charlotte how about Raleigh?"

Shaking his head, Jamie laughed, "Nah, I don't think you're gonna guess where I'm from."

"Small?"

"Really small." Jamie raised his eye brows, "Ever heard of Tree Hill?"

Liza shook her head, "Nope."

"You know where Wilmington is, the southern coastal city?" He saw Liza kind of nod so he continued, "Well Tree Hill is right next to it, sandwiched between the Cape Fear River with the Atlantic close by."

"It's on a river?" That was intriguing considering Savannah was on a river too.

"Yeah. From what my parents have said, it's pretty much like Savannah but smaller."

Liza smiled, "Got a riverboat?"

"The Henrietta Three."

Knowing that Tree Hill was like Savannah had Liza interested. "So Jamie from Tree Hill, you got a last name?"

This was it. She was either going to know who he was when he said Scott or she wasn't. "Yeah. Scott." He waited to she if she had a reaction and she didn't, "What about you Liza from Savannah?"

"Bennet." She took a sip of her Diet Coke and wondered why his name sounded familiar. "Jamie Scott." She listened to the way it sounded coming out of her mouth and smiled, "I'm guessing that you're parents went the nickname route like mine. It's James right?"

He nodded, "James Lucas Scott." James was my mom's maiden name but I guess when I was a baby Jamie stuck. I'm only James when I'm in trouble."

Liza laughed, "And how often is that?"

"Not too much. When I'm not stranding my dates in the passenger seat of my car, it's not that often."

"I'm not the first?" She kind of hoped that she had been the first date he'd done that too. It was unique, it was unique to them.

"You are." Jamie laughed out loud. "It happened to my little sister, Charlotte when I was home a few weeks ago. You're the first date it's happened to though." He grimaced a little thinking about it.

Sean brought out their crab dip and asked if they were ready to place their orders. Both Jamie and Liza had been so busy talking that they hadn't even looked at the menu. Sean realized it and walked away to give them more time.

Liza bit her lip and laughed, "I guess we better look at the menu."

"Yeah."

They both looked at the options and decided on what they wanted. Liza was going with the Arizona chicken and Jamie was going with the biru tempura grouper. Sean came back and took their orders, and while the two small talked a little more they waited for their food.

Jamie found out that her name was Elizabeth Claire Bennet, named after her grandmother, that her two brothers, Patrick and Charles, were in business with her father, and that she was voted most likely to succeed in high school. He knew she played soccer and learned that she'd done ballet as a teen but gave it up after she broke her foot on the trampoline when she was eleven. Maybe she was just being polite, but she laughed at his jokes. He noticed the way she laughed and the way she smiled, how she had a dimple on her right cheek when she really smiled and that she tried to cover it up. He noticed it all. The conversation had been mostly about her until Sean returned with their food.

Liza's back was to Sean, but Jamie saw him coming and then he saw it happen. The plate in his left hand slid out of his grasps and it was like slow motion.

She heard the clatter and the plate break as it hit the floor. Liza had been startled by it and saw that Jamie's face had fallen. She didn't know it was one of their plates.

Sean put Jamie's grouper in front of him and looked at Liza apologetically, "I'm so sorry. I'll get another one right out here." He gently placed he hand on Liza's shoulder and smiled, "It will be right out."

Before Jamie could even give him a glare, Sean disappeared out of sight and Jamie looked at the girl in front of him. "Here." He slid his plate toward her, "You like grouper?"

She did, but she didn't need to eat his dinner. "I'm okay. I can wait."

"Are you sure. I don't mind. Take it, please." Jamie already felt bad for getting her stuck in his car. Now their waiter dropped her food.

Liza didn't know what to do. Those blue eyes of his were hard to say no to. "I..."

He pushed his plate in her direction a little more and looked kindly at her. "Please."

Liza nodded and gave him a warm smile, "Thanks."

"Yeah, no problem. I'm just sorry this happened." Jamie watched as she took the plate and he was happy he could help.

About two bites into his fish, Liza glanced up to Jamie. "You want some. It's good."

He put his hand out and shook his head, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure." She looked at the plate and used her fork to pick through the vegetable stir-fry. "Come on. It's you're dinner. I can't have it all." Liza was hardly close to finishing it but wanted to let him know he was free to take some if he'd like.

Jamie looked up and found himself in the same odd predicament Liza had been in earlier. He didn't know what to do. Those sky blue eyes of hers were hard to say no to. "I'll be..."

Liza's shoulders sunk, "Jamie, please."

He saw her push the plate back to him and he took a bite of the fish. "It's pretty good." He pushed it back to her and for the next few bites that's what they did. Liza would take a bite and then Jamie would.

Sean returned to the table with another Arizona Chicken. "I'm really sorry about that."

Liza wiped her mouth and pushed Jamie's food back to him, "It's okay. We've both enjoyed the grouper."

Jamie loved that she was so cordial to the guy who'd dropped her dinner and made them wait an extra fifteen minutes. It must have been that Southern hospitality or something. Liza actually reminded him of his mom. Haley was always making light of bad situations. He saw that Liza had taken a bite of her chicken and arched his brow. "How is it."

Liza finished chewing and nodded, "It's good."

While the two of them ate dinner without any more problems the conversation turned to Jamie. Liza knew she liked the boy with light brown hair and blue eyes but finding out more about him only had her wanting more. She learned that he would have played college basketball if he hadn't decided to go to UNC. He was good but not good enough to play Division I ball, and as far as he was concerned the only form of basketball he needed to play after high school was Horse with his sister and dad whenever he made it back home. His education was more important to him than sports. Basketball was a big part of his life though. She could tell that by the way he talked about it. His father coached at UNCW and his uncle coached at Tree Hill High. But other than basketball she noticed other things. The freckle above his left eye would hide sometimes if he furrowed his brow deep enough and that smirk he had made her heart beat fast. Liza didn't know if was because of the way he looked or because it was the fact that he was looking at her that made her heart race.

Dinner came and went and once they were both finished, Jamie got the check, paid and though he felt like leaving off a little bit of the tip, he gave Sean his moneys worth. He didn't mean to drop Liza's plate. But then again, Jamie was trying to make a good impression on the dirty blonde, not a memorable first date gone wrong. That might have been wishful thinking on his part though.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie took Liza to Yogurt Pump and as they walked down Franklin Street taking in the Chapel Hill nightlife, he thought about the day they met. He took a bite of his Oreo nut swirl yogurt and laughed.

Liza immediately took the napkin to her face, "What, did I get it on me?"

"No, I was just thinking." He looked toward campus, "It was kind of a crazy way to meet, right? Us both getting lost?"

Nodding, Liza smiled, "Yeah, but I'm glad we did."

Jamie felt her shoulder brush against his arm and he nodded.

Liza looked to the ground, "I looked for you. Today, I mean. I knew you had biology and I was going to organic..."

Jamie felt his lips start to smile, "You did?"

Embarrassed by her admission, Liza nodded, "Yeah."

Wishing he had seen her he shook his head, "I went early. You know, explain that I was lost Monday, and tell him that I was sorry and needed a syllabus."

Taking a bit of her Tahitian vanilla and Ghiradelli chocolate mix yogurt she smiled. Hopefully she'd see him Friday walking to class.

Jamie and Liza strolled along and when they came to the stone wall that bordered the street with campus they both sat down. Liza's left leg was touching Jamie's right and she watched the the headlights come down the road. Jamie didn't say anything and neither did she. It was quiet between the two but it was a comfortable silence.

Jamie stirred his yogurt and watched the pieces of toffee disappear underneath a cloud of white. "This stuff is good."

Liza pulled her spoon out of her mouth and nodded, "And fat free." Jamie laughed. That was such a girl thing to say. She put her spoon in her bowl and looked at Jamie, "Normally on Wednesday night's I'd be with my roommates in front of the TV with a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food, watching some sappy chick flick, so I have to say that this is a much healthier night." She had a touch of sarcasm and humor in her voice.

"You missed your chick flick night?" Jamie didn't want to be the one that caused a rift in her schedule. "We could have done this tomorrow night."

"No, no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I'm glad we're doing this now. I am." Liza nodded and looked to him. "This is much better than bawling over Shelby's death in _Steel Magnolias_.

Jamie had no idea what _Steele Magnolias_ was or who Shelby was either, but he was happy that Liza was happy she was with him. He checked his watch, "Maybe if I get you back soon you can catch the rest of the movie?"

Liza loved that he was so thoughtful. The movie was either long over with or just beginning. Knowing the girls, they could have held out a while and stayed busy talking about the date she was on and forgotten about the movie all together. "I've seen it enough times to quote. I think I'll be okay." Liza suddenly realized that Jamie's question could have been a way to end the date soon. She didn't want that, she didn't want that at all. "I mean if you need to take me back..."

Jamie shook his head, "No, I was just asking in case you wanted to get back."

Liza blushed and leaned into him, "I'm good right here."

That was all he needed to hear. So for the next thirty minutes they finished the rest of their dessert and talked about the little things, the big things, everything. Enough things to let them both know that there was something between the two of them.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie pulled into the parking lot at Liza's apartment complex and just as he'd done earlier, walked over to open her door. She smiled at him the whole time and fiddled with her nails as she waited for him to open the door.

He put his hand on the handle and pulled. Nothing. He looked up to the sky and shook his head, "Not again!"

Liza couldn't help but smile. She cranked the window down and laughed, "You don't want to get rid of me do you?"

Jamie let out a laugh and pulled again on the door, "This thing is ridiculous."

"I'll climb over, it's no big deal."

Shaking his head, Jamie pulled harder. "Hold on a sec. I'll get it." He took a deep breath and yanked one more time. Nothing. Jamie took a deep breath and was going to try one more time. His thumb hit the button in the right place and it clicked but Jamie hadn't heard it so when he pulled with all his might he didn't know the door was going to come out of it's lock. And then it happened. Liza saw it happen in slow motion and wanted to tell him to stop but it was too late. Jamie has swung to door open but since he didn't think it would take, he didn't move away and the side of the door smacked him in the face.

"Ah..." Jamie's hands instantly went to his left brow and he doubled over in pain.

Liza got out of the car and bent down to him, "Oh my God, are you okay?"

He looked up and cracked open his right eye, "Ugh...yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

Being the person she was, Liza couldn't help but make sure he was okay. She gently moved his hands away from his head and saw a trickle of blood running from his eye brow. "Jamie, no you're not. Let me get you inside. I've got some stuff to clean that up." Liza was in full on protective mode.

Lifting his hand to his brow, Jamie winced at the touch. "Dammit." He pulled his hand away and saw a little bit of red on his hand. "Sorry."

Liza took him by the hand and led him up to her apartment. She quickly took out her keys and opened the door.

Margaret heard the door open and turned toward it. "Liza you just missed the part where Shelby gets all her hair cut off."

Ansley and Kate turned to the door and saw not only Liza come in but a guy too. Kate sunk in the pillows and tried to hide her face. She had a green facial mask on so to say she wanted to meet some guy looking like Idina Menzel from _Wicked_, was a no. Ansley had bleach cream smeared across her upper lip so she was horrified that Liza had brought Jamie in.

Liza hadn't even realized that the girls where even in the living room, she was focused on Jamie.

"God, it hurts" Jamie moved his hand back towards his brow and winced.

"I know, hold on." Liza took him to the kitchen, got out a dish rag and ran it under warm water. "This might sting."

Kate turned to Ansley and Margaret and mouthed 'what the hell?'.

They didn't know. They only knew that Liza was home with Jamie, they guessed, and he was in some sort of pain.

Placing the dish rag on his forehead she looked at Jamie with worried eyes, "Is this okay?"

He nodded and moved his hand back to his pulsating eyebrow. His fingers found hers and he smiled, "Yeah, thanks."

"Hold that there." She let Jamie hold the rag to his head and then opened up the freezer. Pulling out a bag of frozen broccoli, Liza moved back to Jamie.

"Broccoli?" Jamie laughed but then realized it hurt to laugh

Liza shrugged, "It was that or a box of waffles." She smiled and gently placed the frozen vegetables against his head."

Jamie admired the fact that this girl he'd only known for a couple days, a girl he'd only gone out with once was taking such good care of him. "Thank you."

She looked to him and nodded.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, Ansley, Kate, and Margaret were sitting on the couch with the movie paused listening to the whole thing.

Liza looked toward her bedroom and pulled Jamie with her hand. "I've got some Advil in my room. Come here." As she walked with Jamie to her room she looked to her roommates on the couch. "You can press play now." Liza knew that they'd been listening and wanted to get away from the nosy threesome before they started to ask questions. That would be saved for later.

Jamie followed Liza to her room and he wasn't surprised at all that it was incredibly organized. He sat down on her bed while she rummaged through her top dresser drawer looking for Advil, Jamie saw pictures around the room. An older couple he figured were her parents, a picture of Liza with two guys on either side of her, her brothers, and other random pictures filled with friends.

"Found it." Liza held out the Advil and walked to him. She sat on the bed next to him and opened the bottle. "Do you need water? I've got a glass in the bathroom."

He shook his head and she gave him two little pills. Once he'd swallowed the medicine he sighed heavily, "I'm so sorry this happened. You getting stuck in the car, the waiter dropping your food, me hitting myself with the door. I know this wasn't how you were expecting things to go."

Liza shrugged, "It's fine. I had a good time. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to have a concussion. You smacked your head pretty hard." She gingerly brushed her fingertips along his bum eyebrow.

Jamie couldn't help but close his eyes at her touch. "You're gonna be a great nurse."

That threw Liza for a loop. She wasn't expecting him to say that. It was sweet, it was sincere, it was genuine. "Thank you."

He looked at the clock and started to get up. "I should probably head out. I don't want to keep you."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Liza didn't want him to go, especially if he was feeling bad.

He handed her the broccoli, "Yeah. I'm alright."

Liza stood up and they walked to the front door. "Text me when you get to your place so I know you made it." She laughed at herself. She sounded like a over paranoid mother.

"I will. Thank you for everything, and I'm sorry for how everything went." Jamie looked down and mentally kicked himself for how bad things had gone. But in reality, they hadn't gone all that bad. Aside from the car door problems and the waiter dropping Liza's food, everything went well.

Liza slowly shook her head, "You don't have to apologize. I had a great time. Messed up car door, dropped food, near concussion causing accident and all. A memorable first date." It was the truth. She had a great time even with the problems they incurred.

Jamie smirked and tired not to laugh so it wouldn't hurt. He looked again at her light blue eyes and then suddenly felt her lips on his cheek. It was unexpected but perfect.

Liza pulled away and smiled, "I hope you feel better."

He nodded and opened up the door. "I'll uh, I'll call you tomorrow?" He wasn't expecting an answer but that kiss on the cheek pretty much guaranteed the fact that she wanted to see him again. "And I'll be sure to text you when I get home."

Liza smiled, "Thanks."

With one foot out the door, Jamie looked at Liza for the last time that night, "Bye."

"Bye." She watched him turn and walk away then she shut the door.

"So?" Ansley, Kate, and Margaret walked up to Liza grinning ear to ear.

Kate laughed and put her hand on her hip, "We saw that kiss on the cheek. Things had to go well."

Margaret nodded, "Yeah, but what the hell was all that about in there. Did you too get a little physical in the backseat?"

Liza's cheeks turned bright pink, "Margaret! No!"

"Come on Liza tell us about it!" Ansley sat down on the sofa and waited to hear the whole story.

Liza didn't know where to begin. Everything had gone perfectly, but then again they'd run into trouble too. "It had to be the most memorable first date I've ever had."

"What happened?" Kate was dying to know.

"Good parts or bad parts first?" Liza looked at her friends.

"Bad? What? Is that part of why he came in here and you got him frozen vegetables?" Ansley couldn't even wrap her head around what possibly could have happened.

"Well..." Liza went on to tell the story about getting stuck in his car, about the waiter dropping his plate, and then him opening the car door on himself."

Margaret was confused, "But it went well?"

Liza nodded, "Yeah. It was like none of that stuff mattered. When we were together, when we were talking, we just kind of clicked."

Ansley smiled, "And you kissed him on the cheek in the end. That's gotta mean something."

Blushing just thinking about it, Liza nodded, "I think so. It just sort of happened."

Kate inched a scratch on her green covered face, "So what's his name?"

"Jamie Scott. He's from Tree Hill..."

"What!" Margaret sat up on the couch and looked at Liza intensely. "Jamie Scott?"

Liza nodded, "Yeah? Do you know him?"

Margaret couldn't help but smile. She was from Charlotte, North Carolina and knew that name. "I don't know him know him, but I know of him."

That only confused Liza more. "What?"

Ansley and Kate were lost too. "What?"

Margaret didn't want to jump to conclusions so she asked a few questions to make sure. "Did he say what his mom and dad's names were?"

Liza shook his head, "No, but I know his sister's name is Charlotte."

"Liza, oh my God! Do you know who he is?" Margaret's excitement was intense.

"No, but would you tell me. I'm in the dark here."

Laughing, Margaret sunk back into the couch, "I mean I knew he was here and stuff but..."

"Margaret! What is it?" Liza was getting antsy now.

Margaret turned to Liza and smiled, "Liza, he's like North Carolina royalty."

"Huh?" Nobody in the room except Margaret understood that statement.

"Jamie Scott from Tree Hill, is no ordinary person from no ordinary family." Margaret nodded. "His uncle is a writer. Check your bookshelf. I'm sure you've got something by Lucas Scott up there."

When Liza heard Margaret say Lucas she knew that she wasn't making this up. Lucas was Jamie's middle name.

"Lucas's wife, Jamie's aunt, owns a record company."

"Woah!" Kate was dumbfounded.

"Oh and it get's better." Margaret nodded. "His other aunt. Well, ever heard of that major fashion label Clothes Over Bro's? Yeah, that's his family too."

Ansley's mouth hung open. She loved Clothes Over Bro's. "Shit."

"And his parents... Haley James Scott? That name ring a bell?"

Kate's gasped, "She's on my iPod!"

"Yeah, and has written about a thousand hit songs."

Liza was trying to take it all in. She had Haley on her iPod too but not too much. Not an exorbitant amount, but she had a few songs.. "You're kidding."

"No, I'm not. And his dad. His dad played for the Bobcats for ten years."

Ansley laughed, "Professional basketball? Get out of here."

"I'm serious. That Tree Hill place has something in the water. I mean Jamie is like literally North Carolina royalty."

"He never said anything." Liza looked to Margaret stunned.

She shrugged, "He probably didn't want to scare you off. Having a family like that is kind of intimidating."

"Yeah." Liza breathlessly let out.

Kate ran over to her computer. "Do you think he has a Wikipedia page?"

Margaret shrugged, "I don't know. Probably not. Look up his parents and you'll find him." Growing up in Charlotte, Margaret always knew that Jamie was her age and that his dad was kick ass at basketball, but never in a million years would she think that he would go out with one of her friends. "This is so crazy. I remember seeing him at basketball games with his mom and sister."

Ansley was shaking her head, "No way. That's so cool."

As Liza listened to her friends ooh and ah about the boy she'd just gone out with she was trying to figure it all out. Jamie had left out some details and now it was coming together. Was the guy who seemed so normal, so average and ordinary really, as Margaret put it, North Carolina royalty? Maybe he was. Liza didn't know if she cared about it, well she did, but none of this new information changed the way she'd felt about their evening. She still wanted to see him again, she was still interested in him, and then she felt her phone vibrate. _Made it home. Thanks for all you're help. I'll call you tomorrow._

Liza definitely knew that she wanted to see him again, needed to see him again. Hopefully some non-famous, soccer playing Savannah girl would be good enough for Jamie Scott.

**OTHOTH**

**A/N: So that was their first date. I hope you all liked it. So Liza had no idea Jamie came from such a famous family. Will that affect their growing relationship, and will she ask him about them next time? I think next chapter will be just that. Liza and Jamie going out one more time and Liza asking him the questions that fill in the blanks. Then after that I'll probably do their first kiss, their I love you's, Jamie going to meet her parents...blah blah blah. If there is anything between that stuff you might want to see let me know. I'm all about pleasing my readers.**

**And about my readers. To those of you who reviewed, favorited, and or alerted this, thank you. Thank you a million times. I really appreciate the feedback from the reviews and it helps motivate me to write upcoming chapters! **

**Naleyfan: Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you liked that Jamie inherited Nathan's smirk. It was something I always thought Jamie would pull off as he got older. **

**othnaley: I hope you liked the second chapter. I'll try and update the next chapter without such a long wait.**

**BDavis: I'm so happy you like Liza. I think she goes well with Jamie too. Of course she's not perfect and we'll see their hardships but since you now what happens (or so far in Little Moments) you've got a heads up as to whats to come with them. I hope you'll enjoy the missing parts of their relationship that I fill in with this story. **

**Joan: It's great to hear that you think I do Liza and Jamie as well as I do Nathan and Haley. I don't know if I'm there with them yet, but I'm gonna try and write this like Little Moments. **

**Blurrystars: I'm so glad you liked the story! I know it's kind of weird ot imagine Jamie old and stuff but I'm gonna try and make it work.**

**Diana: Sitting on the edge of your seat, huh? That's pretty intense. I'm glad you liked the first chapter, and I hope you like the new one!**

***The _more_ reviews the _faster_ the update! I promise!  
**


	3. I Should Tell You

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 3: I Should Tell You**

**Disclaimer: I'd like to take credit for my characters but the ones actually from OTH don't belong to me. Sad day.**

**A/N: Again, I cannot tell you all how much I appreciate the feedback. All of your words encouraged me to write this chapter sooner than I had anticipated. I hope you like what happens!**

**OTHOTH**

Jamie's biology class had gotten out a few minutes early and he waited by the steps of Venable Hall for Liza. They'd made plans to have lunch after their classes and Jamie could feel the nerves kick in when he saw a group of students come out of the doors. He looked for her. Her dirty blonde hair, her blue eyes, her 5'5 frame but no one fit that description.

As he watched the clutter of students pass by, Jamie noticed two girls walk by him that gave him flirty looks. Jamie smiled politely in return but had no interest. Why would he when he had someone? Well, it wasn't official, they hadn't talked about it or anything, but Jamie shook his head as the girls who'd given him the eye walked away. He was taken. Turning toward the doors of the science building, he smiled. She had just come out of the building. Why would he ever want anyone else when he could have her? Maybe he was getting cocky though? Nothing was written in stone and he didn't know that she knew about his family. That was still a hurdle they had to pass.

Liza walked down the stairs and saw him waiting for her. The sight took her breath away. It wasn't like he was standing there with roses or something, but the way he looked at her and the way he smiled at her was all it took. They'd been on one date that went terribly wrong, but in a way it was perfect. Maybe not perfect; Jamie nearly got a concussion but that was beside the point. The boy and girl realized that even through all of the mishaps and problems it didn't matter. They enjoyed each others company and that was the important part.

Walking down the steps Liza bit her bottom lip and he saw it. Jamie had seen her do it on their date and he was starting to think that it was going to be one of her things. One of the things he'd notice and adore.

"Sorry, we got out late." She walked next to him and grimaced a little.

He shook it off, "It's fine." They were walking step for step and Jamie turned to Liza. "So I was thinking Lenoir Mainstreet? We'll have a couple different options there."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Lenoir Mainstreet was a campus food court and had multiple choices so if they wanted something different it would be alright. Liza felt his arm bump hers and heard Jamie mumbled sorry. She kind of loved that he did that. The way their seven inch height difference put his bicep next to her shoulder made her smile. She looked to him and the thought of how tall he was made her remember that his father was a professional basketball player, or had been. It was an easy thing to forget. He didn't seem like the son of a famous person. Two famous people, actually.

He glanced down to her and raised his brow, "What's up?"

Liza shook her head and swallowed hard, "Nothing"

Jamie wasn't buying it. "Come on. You've got that look." He was his father's son. They new how to read women, more importantly, women they cared about.

"What?" Liza tried to hide her shock with a smile. "What look?" Could he already read her and know all her signs?

"The one where someone's thinking about something but they don't know if they should say it out loud."

She felt a sudden blush start to creep across her cheeks. Obviously he knew her a lot better than she would have ever imagined. "Uh, it was nothing."

"Are you sure? I'm a good listener if you need it." Jamie looked at her sincerely and nodded.

Liza slowly shook her head, "No, thanks though. I'll remember that for later..." She wanted to change the subject so she could avoid their confrontation, "...for when I fail Organic Chemistry and need a shoulder to cry on." Referencing the fact that he was a good listener, she smiled.

Jamie laughed at the absurdity of the statement. "Voted most likely to succeed and you're gonna fail organic? I doubt that."

She realized that he remembered that little bit of personal information from their first date and it made her blush again.

He wasn't done letting her know what he thought. "And, it's only the first week of class. You can't think you're going to fail this early on." He looked at her and shook his head, "You'll probably end up being top of the class."

That wasn't going to happen. She was smart but not that smart. The way he said it though, the way he sounded so sure made her think about the possibility. Liza saw that they were approaching Lenoir and smiled, "Alright Mr. Good With Words, what about lunch?"

Jamie watched her smile and he looked at the food court. Jamie Scott and food were best friends. Luckily, he'd gotten his father's metabolism because most of what he ate seemed to disappear. He wasn't big guy, more lean. Lean, in a 'I used to play sports, and oh year my dad's Nathan's Scott kinda way'. As he eyed the choices, that familiar looking chicken sandwich place grabbed his attention. "Chick-fi-la?"

Normally Liza would have been all for a number one with a diet lemonade but she wasn't feeling it today. "Uh..."

The hesitation in her voice was enough to let Jamie know that she didn't want Chick-fi-la for lunch. "How about Subway?"

This time it was the hesitation in his voice that made Liza realize he really had wanted Chick-fi-la. "Why don't you go ahead and get a chicken sandwich and I'll run in to Jamba Juice and we can meet back here?"

"Are you sure?" Jamie never even thought about getting food for separate places.

She nodded, "Yeah. I'll just meet you back here in a little bit." Liza was already walking toward Jamba Juice so Jamie couldn't have really said no if he wanted to.

"Alright." The boy walked to the crowded Chick-fi-la and he saw her disappear with all the lunch goers.

Making her way to the back of the line she decided that she was going to stay light for lunch. Get a smoothie and maybe granola bar. Eyeing the menu she decided on what she wanted but her mind drifted elsewhere. Elsewhere, namely being the state of shock she was still in after realizing Jamie came from such a famous family. As she zoned in and out staring at a piece of fruit, Liza thought she might bring it up. She might as well, or should she give him time to tell her. It put her in a weird position and she didn't know what to do.

"Can I help you?" The young man behind the counter looked at Liza and repeated himself, "Can I help you?"

Liza heard him the second time and gave him an apologetic look, "I'm sorry. Yes, I'll have a strawberry energizer, please." The Jamba Juice employee nodded and told the girl manning the blenders Liza's order. They worked surprisingly fast and before she knew it her smoothie was ready.

Jamie on the other hand, was in an incredibly slow line. He felt like the people at Chick-fi-la were stuck on one speed: slow. He was patiently waiting but it was getting ridiculous. All he wanted was a number one with a Coke.

"Next please."

Finally. Jamie smiled at the woman and placed his order. He waited a little bit longer and as soon as he got that white and red bag he took off. Walking outside, Jamie saw Liza sitting outside and rolled his eyes at himself for picking such a time sucking line at Chick-fi-la.

Liza was sitting on the ground with one leg tucked under her and the other straight out. She saw Jamie walking briskly toward her and smiled, "Hey."

"Sorry that took me so long. I hope you haven't been waiting long." Jamie laughed, mad at himself and making her wait. He sat down across from her and noticed she'd gone to Jamba Juice. "Hey, Jambo, Jambo!"

Raising her brow, Liza laughed, "What in the world?"

"Uh, it's an old SNL skit." Jamie was a little embarrassed since she didn't know what he had been referencing. "I think the host was that girl who was in the newer Star Wars movies?"

"Natalie Portman?" With brothers who had grown up liking Star Wars she knew the actress. "She played Queen Amidala."

Jamie nodded,"Yeah, well, she dressed up as a Jamba Juice employee and was bouncing off the walls. I'm pretty sure they were making fun of all the boosts and energy things they have. It was hysterical." Jamie smiled and then shook his head, "Not that it's a bad place to get a smoothie or anything."

Liza just laughed, "I've never seen that one. I'll have to find it on YouTube or something."

"It's pretty great." Jamie pulled out his food and held out his fries, "Fry?"

Taking one golden waffle fry, Liza nodded, "Thanks." Before they got into any other conversation, she thought she might try and get the stuff about his family out of him. "So I'm curious Jamie from Tree Hill. What's your story?"

"My story? What do you mean. Like how I ended up here or why I picked Chick-fi-la over Jamba Juice?"

Liza took a sip of her smoothie and shrugged, "I don't know, anything. Everything."

Jamie knew he needed to come clean. It wasn't like he was some criminal with a deep dark secret but there were parts of his life he hadn't told her about yet. He took a breath and hoped that it wouldn't change anything. She could react in a few ways. Get up and leave, stay with him for the money or understand that was just a normal guy with an extraordinary family. As he was gathering up the courage to tell her, Jamie realized he couldn't do it. What if it screwed everything up. Sure, it had only been four days since they first met but Jamie knew that this was something he couldn't mess up, something he didn't want to mess up. Telling her about his family could be a deal breaker.

"When I was growing up I had a floppy eared bunny named Chester."

That wasn't exactly the answer Liza was looking for but decided she would go with it. "A bunny, huh?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. He was cool. We've got a chocolate lab named Gatsby now. He's getting old though. I think he's around ten."

Liza loved labs and she was a fan of F. Scott Fitzgerald too. "Y'all name him after the character?"

"My mom did. She really likes the book and for whatever reason decided on Gatsby." He smiled thinking about the dog he and Charlotte had gotten for Christmas years ago. "What about you. Does your family do pets?"

"Yeah. We had a yellow lab, Hawk. He was my brothers' pride and joy."

"Hawk?"

"Oh yeah, the Bennets are huge Atlanta Hawks fans." Liza thought she'd push the subject, "I always told myself I'd marry some basketball player when I was younger. I guess that's not gonna happen."

Jamie heard a slight tone change in her voice but didn't quite catch the innuendo. "Well we might have a problem there." He laughed and gave her a smirk.

"Oh really?" She playfully raised he brow.

"Uh-huh. You see, the Scotts are big Bobcat fans."

Liza nodded, "So I've heard." She had basically set it up for him to tell her, but he wasn't taking the bait. Realizing Jamie didn't have a reply, Liza looked at Jamie. "Tell me more."

Taking a bite of his sandwich, Jamie waited a moment so he could chew his food before he responded. And once he did he told her random tidbits of his life but he never once told her about his family. Liza had dropped hints that she knew, but he apparently wasn't paying that much attention. After thirty minutes of childhood stories and funny moments, Jamie looked at his watch. "I gotta get going. I've got class in ten minutes."

Liza hadn't realized that the time had flown by, "Oh, yeah, okay."

They both started to get up and Jamie looked at her, "Can I take you out this weekend sometime?"

Frowning, Liza shook her head, "No, I..."

Jamie was startled that she'd said no. He thought they had a great lunch and was wanting to take her out again. This time without car doors that stuck and waiters that dropped food. "Wha...I uh..."

She realized that he thought she was turning him down because she didn't want to go. "It's not that I don't want to. I do. I would. It's just that I'm flying to Texas..." She glanced at her watch and laughed, "In about three hours for a soccer tournament."

"Oh."

Liza nodded, "I'll be back Monday though."

Smiling, Jamie spoke up, "So I'll see you next week then?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll call you when I get back in town."

Jamie picked up his trash and slung his backpack across his shoulders. She was standing next to him and he didn't know if he should kiss her bye, hug her, wave...he was fumbling with what to do. She'd kissed him on the cheek the other night but before he could make up his mind she took a step away.

"I'll see you later."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah. Play well."

"Thanks."

He watched her walk away and shut his eyes furious with himself that he let her go without anything but a nod. Jamie was sure he just lost potential points in her book. He was so lame.

Liza was smiling as she walked away because she'd loved that he told her to play well. That was really sweet. He didn't make a move to kiss her or anything but that didn't bother her. The one thing on her mind was the fact that he still hadn't said anything about his family. As she walked to the transit station she wondered if it was a good or bad thing that he hadn't told her yet.

She got back to the apartment and was shocked to see all the girls waiting patiently for her.

"How did it go?" Ansley looked at Liza and raised her shoulders.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, what did he say when you told him you knew?"

Laughing, Margaret smiled, "Did he think you Googled him?"

Laying her bag on the counter, Liza shook her head. "I didn't tell him. I couldn't figure out what to say. I kept dropping hints so maybe he would say something but he didn't catch on."

"That sucks." Kate frowned, "Maybe he's not looking for something serious."

"Kate!" Ansley turned to her Pennsylvania born friend, "He's probably just stalling. Maybe he doesn't want to mess up a good thing."

Margaret nodded and cut her eyes at Kate, "Yeah, don't listen to Miss Negativity over here, he probably really likes you and that's the problem."

Kate held out her hands, "Gah, I didn't mean it to sound so negative. You can have good relationships even if they aren't serious. I was just saying."

Liza knew that Kate hadn't meant to sound mean. "I know." She glanced at Kate and nodded. Then she looked at Ansley and sighed, "Maybe your right, Ans." Liza nodded to herself. Maybe he was just worried he was gonna mess up a good thing? She thought about what Margaret said too and maybe she was right as well? Maybe Jamie really liked her? From what Liza could tell, she liked him, a lot. But Jamie would have to be put on the back burner for the weekend. She needed to get ready for the tournament and not worry about some boy. He was just a boy anyway. But that was the thing, to Liza Bennet, Jamie Scott wasn't just a boy.

**OTHOTH**

After his afternoon class Jamie walked into the apartment and heard the TV. It wasn't a show but a video game. Sam and Reynolds were battling it out on NBA Live and Jamie could hear Sam trash talking.

"Did you see that? Did you see that? That's right. Front flip slam dunk." Sam looked at Reynolds, "Eat it!"

Reynolds wasn't the best at NBA Live so he had learned to take all the trash talk well. When Jamie shut the door both of his roommates turned. Reynolds paused the game and held out his controller, "Help me out man."

Sam furrowed his brow, "Wait, that's not fair."

Jamie took Reynolds controller and smirked. He un-paused the game and started pressing the buttons feverishly. Jamie had stolen the ball from Sam's player and proceeded to kick his ass for the next three minutes. "Game! You just got schooled."

Sam fell back in his chair and peeled his eyes. "That shouldn't have counted. You know all the secrets about this game. You got early demos when you were a kid." Same was pouting. He wasn't a happy camper when he lost.

Jamie laughed and shrugged, "Sorry Sam." He tossed Reynolds the controller.

Sam got up from the chair because he wasn't about to lose again. "So what's the plan for this weekend, or are you gonna be hung up on that girl?"

Jamie rolled his eyes, "Her name is Liza. And no, she won't even be in town."

Reynolds turned off the TV and walked to the kitchen, "She dumped when you told her about your folks?"

"No. I didn't tell her yet."

Sam pulled out a Coke and shook his head, "I thought you said you were."

Jamie heavily sighed, "I was, but I couldn't."

"That doesn't make sense." Reynolds folded his arms across his chest and shook his head, "If you like the girl you need to tell her about your family. If she freaks you'll know she's no good, if you see dollar signs reflecting in her eyes then she's a gold digger, and if she's cool with it then she's a cool girl."

"It's not that easy." Jamie knew that his buddies were trying to help but they weren't. "I'll tell her next week."

Sam wasn't really all that concerned with Jamie's new relationship. It was just starting and he couldn't even remember what the girl's name was, Liz? "So since you won't be with her this weekend, what are the plans."

Jamie's concerns about the weekend plans weren't as high a priority as Sam's. "I don't know. You two talk about it. I gotta call someone." He turned out of the kitchen and headed for his room. Jamie left his roommates to discuss weekend plans as he pulled out his cell phone.

He shut his bedroom door and waited for someone to pick up. She did on the fourth ring.

"Hello?"

Jamie smiled at her voice, "Hey, Charlotte."

The thirteen year old laughed into the phone, "Hey, so what's this one for?" She laughed because random phone calls like this one meant that Jamie needed some sisterly advice. They normally called each other on a regular basis but it was close to four o'clock on a Friday night, it must have been urgent.

"I met someone."

Charlotte smiled and laid down on her bed, "Spill."

Jamie laughed as he thought about it. "I just met her, Monday. We had a date on Wednesday which by the way went horribly. She got stuck in my car and there were a whole slew of problems that happened, but I had lunch with her today and I don't know what to do."

Charlotte rolled over and cleared her throat, "What do you mean."

"I mean, I like this girl."

Charlotte understood where he was going. "Jamie, I'm only thirteen, Dad keeps telling me I can't date till I'm thirty so I don't think I'm gonna be much help."

"Just here me out. I'll take your thirteen year old advice." Jamie waited for Charlotte to respond before he continued. "How do I tell her about Mom and Dad?"

"Don't ask me. I've never had to tell a boy that. Lucky for me, they all already know. Tree Hill's a small town, you know." Charlotte didn't get why Jamie needed advice. "You've had to tell girls before about them. How did you do it then."

That was true but he'd only had to tell three girls about his parents. The others, he'd dated in high school, and like Charlotte said, it was a small town. People just knew. "I don't know, it just kind of came out."

Charlotte thought about it, "So what's the problem with this one? What's her name by the way?"

Jamie laughed at his sister's question. "Liza. Her name is Liza. She's from Savannah, she's on the soccer team, she's a sophomore like me, and she's great."

"She plays soccer? That's cool." Charlotte got out her laptop and searched the UNC Women's Soccer team. Before Jamie answered his sister she had it pulled up in front of her. "Liza Bennet. Left midfielder."

"Wha...how did you know that?"

"I'm on the website. She's really pretty."

Jamie nodded. "Beautiful."

Charlotte had plans to go to a movie with friends and didn't want the conversation to take all night, "So what's the problem again?"

"I..." Jamie felt kind of stupid for not knowing what to do. "I just don't want to bombard her will all our family stuff."

"Maybe she already knows?" Charlotte just threw it out there.

Jamie furrowed his brow, "I don't know. She's not from here, and her family are more of Hawks fans."

"Atlanta?"

"Yeah, but she's from Savannah so I don't think she knows." Jamie replayed the conversation he had with Liza in his head and then he realized he was wrong. She'd been dropping hints all day. "Shit."

Charlotte didn't understand. "What?"

"You're right, she knows." Jamie laughed at himself for not realizing it sooner. "Great, now how does this work. She probably hates me for not telling her sooner."

"Probably not. Just call her or go see her, talk to her. If she hasn't run off yet then that's probably a good thing."

Jamie looked at his clock and realized he couldn't, "I can't. She's on an airplane. The soccer team had a tournament this weekend in Texas and I won't see her till Monday." Jamie shook his head at himself because he could have blown everything by not telling her. It was one of those predicaments where if he told her it could mess things up and if he didn't, it could mess things up.

"You'll find the right time to talk about it then. Don't worry about it. You'll figure out what to do."

Jamie laughed, "Easy for you to say."

"I'm serious. You'll find a way to do it. And maybe she won't like the fact that Mom and Dad, and Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, and Aunt Brooke are all famous but you won't ever know if you don't talk to her about it." The thirteen year old was wise for her years. Something she'd inherited from her brother. "I can tell you like this girl, so don't wait too long."

Listening to his sister's words, Jamie nodded to himself. He did really like her and that's why he was hesitating. Liza was a normal girl from Georgia. Hopefully she wouldn't mind dating a guy who happened to come from an incredibly talented family.

"Thanks, Charlotte."

"Oh you know, I do what I can. I'll tell Mom and Dad you called." Charlotte laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Let me know how everything goes."

Jamie nodded, "I will. I'll call you sometime next week."

"Alright, bye Jame."

"Bye Char." Jamie hung up his phone but instead of putting it down he decided he's give someone else a call. He'd have to leave a message but that would be fine.

**OTHOTH**

After their games on Saturday the girls went back to the hotel to get cleaned up for dinner, and Liza was finally going to check her messages. Her phone had died Friday and she hadn't had a time to check her messages until now.

"I got the shower first!" Margaret held her hand in the air and Kate and Ansley groaned.

"Make it fast. We only have a little while before we meet everyone else." Kate took off her shoes and turned on the TV.

Liza frowned at put her hand over her ear, "Will you turn that down a little? I'm trying to listen to my messages."

Ansley went ahead and turned the TV off, "Has he called?"

"I don't know. I haven't listen to all my messages." Liza laughed. She hadn't heard his voice yet. There were two from her mom wishing her luck at the tournament, one from her brother, Charles, one from her dad, and one from a girl named Caroline who was apart of one of Liza's study group reminding her that they were meeting Tuesday. Then she listened to the last message. It was him.

"Hey. So I know you're probably on the plane right now but I needed to call. After lunch today I realized that you know about everything. I was such an idiot not to realize it then. I should have told you from the beginning, said something from the start, but I didn't, and now..." She heard him laugh into the phone, "...and now I'm calling to apologize. I'm sorry I never said anything to you." He laughed again, "I uh, well, this is more awkward than I thought it was going to be so you can delete this now, but I just wanted to say that. Play well tomorrow. Bye."

Liza couldn't hide the smile. He sounded so sweet, so cute on the phone. Apparently he figured out she knew, and wanted to call. Jamie was right, though. It was kind of awkward but Liza was glad he called.

"That was him wasn't it?" Ansley smiled wide eyes and knew it.

"Yeah."

Kate perked up, "What did he say?"

Liza sighed and smiled, "He just said that he knew that I knew. He was apologizing for not telling me sooner."

"That's it?" Kate wanted there to be more.

"Yeah, it was short and simple. I'm gonna try and call him back." Liza turned her back to her friends and scrolled through her contacts until she saw his name.

Ansley and Kate both laid on the bed and pulled pillows up to their chins. Liza was going to be their entertainment.

Liza looked over her shoulder and saw two pair of eyes glued to her, "Guys. You don't have to be so obvious about it."

Kate shrugged, "Might as well. You know we're gonna listen"

Holding the phone to her ear she listened to it ring. When she heard his voice she smiled but then realized it was his message machine. She hung up before leaving a message and turned around. "He didn't pick up."

"And you didn't leave a message? You should have left a message." Ansley looked at Liza while nodding.

"It's fine. I'll call him back later. He's probably busy."

Margaret emerged from the bathroom with a towel around her head. "Done."

Liza perked up and darted to the bathroom, "Me next."

Again, Ansley and Kate groaned but filled Margaret in on the Jamie/Liza situation. There wasn't much to tell but it was still fun to talk about. As the three girls chatted about the what ifs they heard Liza's phone ring.

"I bet that's him" Ansley hopped of the bed and looked at the screen. "It is."

Margaret raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Answer it."

"Me?" Ansley

"Yeah I got an idea."

After two rings had passed, Ansley was filled in on Margaret's plan, but it was now their plan. She flashed Kate and Margaret a smile and picked up Liza's phone.

"Hello?"

**OTHOTH**

When he'd talked to Liza's friend Ansley on Saturday, Jamie wasn't sure what to think. Was he really supposed to do what she suggested? That seemed kinda cliché and overdrawn but then again, what did he have to loose?

It was Monday afternoon and as Jamie pulled onto I-40 he laughed at the fact that he would be missing biology. The first time he'd missed that class he was with her and now the second time would be because he wanted to see her.

As he drove away from campus Liza's plane was headed toward campus. Her head was rested against the window and she was ready to get back. The tournament had gone really well, they'd come in second, but it was time to get back to school.

Liza was sitting next to Margaret and when she heard the pilot come over the intercom telling them they would be landing soon, Liza gently shook Margaret awake. "Hey, we're landing soon."

Margaret cracked open one eye and huffed, "I had just fallen asleep."

Laughing, Liza shrugged, "You can sleep on the ride back to campus on the bus."

Hearing that, Margaret smiled. "Yeah."

"What's that smile for?" Liza knew that Margaret wore her emotions on her sleeve and could tell something was up.

"Nothing." Again a smile crept out of the side of her mouth and Margaret tried to cover it by turning away.

Liza wasn't buying it. "What?"

Ansley was sitting in the seat in front of Liza and turned around, "Don't worry about it Liza. Margaret's just being weird."

Now that Ansley had said something, Liza knew something was up. "What? What's going on.?" She turned to look at Kate who was a few rows back, "Kate? What did y'all do?"

Kate was working on a crossword and looked up, "I don't know what you're talking about."

That answer all but confirmed her idea that her friends had done something. The fasten seat belt sign lit up and Liza took a deep breath. What in the world had they done? She stared blankly out the window wracking her brain but her thoughts drifted to him. Jamie. They hadn't even gotten to actually speak over the weekend and she was looking forward to get a chance to talk to him. They'd played phone tag all weekend and she was ready to get a chance to see him, talk to him in person about what she thought about the famous family situation.

The plane landed with a soft bump and after a while they'd made it to the gate. All the girls were antsy about being home and wanted to off the plane. They'd had a great time and all, but most of them wanted their own beds.

None of them had checked luggage except for the coaches, so going to baggage claim wasn't necessary. Ansley, Kate and Margaret walked toward the exit laughing and talking about their trip and they stopped walking when Liza stopped walking.

There he was. His shirt was white and his shorts where tan. He was smiling at her with that smirk and she smiled back at him. Liza took steps toward him and shook her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you might need a lift from the airport." Jamie glanced at the girls behind Liza and smiled.

"A ride?" She laughed out loud and shook her head, "We take the transit to campus." She looked behind her shoulder and rolled her eyes, "I'm guessing one of those three told you differently."

Jamie felt dumb now. "Uh, yeah."

Liza checked her watch and widened her eyes, "And you missed your biology class, didn't you?"

"I did."

She didn't know what to say. He'd driven out of his way to come give her a ride. No thanks to her nosy friends of course, but it was still really sweet.

Jamie laughed at himself and took a deep breath. "So I guess this is the time where I tell you about my parents, or the parents you already know about.

Nodding in a slow manner she gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to find out. I didn't Google you or anything. I'm not a stalker." She laughed at what she'd just said. "It was just, I've got a roommate from Charlotte, and when I told her your name she kind of freaked and starting spitting all this information at me and..."

He laughed, "Sorry? Liza, you don't have to be sorry about finding out." Jamie thought it was kind of adorable that she was getting all flustered. "I was gonna tell you."

"So why did you wait?"

Running his hands through his light brown hair he shrugged, "I don't know. I think it was because in the past it's been an issue. It's either really freaked people out or made them a little too interested."

"Money hungry?" Liza questioned him.

"Yeah, and it's not like I was worried you'd be like that, I just wanted to be a normal guy. Not have this image to live up to or have to worry about that stuff." He looked at her blue eyes and worried that he should have told her up front. "Are you mad?"

She shook her head. "No. I understand."

He looked at her and wondered what she thought about it all, "So what...how does it affect this?

She'd had a while to sit on it, to think it over. "Honestly?"

Jamie nodded, "Honestly."

"I think I was overwhelmed at first. I mean it's not like you have one famous parent. It's like you're whole family. I'm...I'm just a Georgia girl."

"I know. And I know it's a lot to swallow. That's why I didn't mention it when we went out Wednesday." He smiled, "And I like that you're from Georgia." He did. Jamie liked a whole bunch of things about her. She was sweet, and humble, and kind and he could have thought of about a million other things.

Liza nodded, the way he sounded when he said he liked her for her made her stomach fill with butterflies. She returned the conversation about why he waited to tell her. "It's okay. I get it. Well, I don't really get it." She laughed, "I told you my dad's an architect and my mom is an interior decorator, but I know what you mean." She paused to take a breath. "So I'm not judging you because your dad played professional basketball, or that your mom is on my iPod, or about your other relatives. That doesn't matter." Liza smiled sweetly and her dimple started showing.

Jamie smiled as he listened to her. Liza Bennet wasn't holding him to a higher standard, and didn't seem to mind the fact that he was part of a world she didn't know of. "So I've got a question?"

She playfully raised her brow, "Oh yeah?"

He nodded. "Yeah." Jamie swallowed hard and took a step closer, "I was thinking it might be nice if you were my girlfriend."

Liza's face lit up and she couldn't hide her excitement if she tried. "Hmm, I don't know..." She started teasing him. "I might have to get back to you on that one."

Jamie rolled his eyes, "So I missed biology for no reason?"

She shook her head and stepped closer, "No, I don't think you did."

Back in the peanut gallery, Margaret, Ansley, and Kate were watching the adorableness unfold. They'd decided it would be cute to get him to meet her at the airport but all the other stuff was an added bonus.

"Kiss already!" Ansley called out and laughed.

Liza started to turn beet red. She turned around and gave her friend raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, come on." Margaret was with Ansley. They wanted to see one of those cute moments like they saw in all the movies.

Mortified, Liza looked at Jamie. "I'm sorry about them." She actually wasn't sorry at all. Maybe, hopefully, their encouragement was persuading him.

He smiled, "I don't mind." He shook his head and gave her a smirk.

Their blue eyes locked and both of them knew what was gonna happen next. He leaned down and she helped him out by raising on her tiptoes. Jamie saw a smile across her lips and knew that he needed to kiss her, so he did. Any and all expectations they'd both had about that kiss were met. It was sweet, simple, not sloppy, and not gross. It was perfect, maybe a little to pubic than they had both imagined but it was something that couldn't have been helped.

When her feet went back flat against the floor, Liza felt a warm blush fill her cheeks and she knew that Jamie Scott wasn't like other guys. The rate at which her heart was beating almost had her head spinning,

Jamie felt like his heart was racing a thousand miles a minute and he looked at her, "Wanna get outta here?" He was starting to feel a bunch of eyes on him and he'd rather spend time with her alone, than with spectators.

She nodded and felt his hand wrap around hers and they walked through the doors of the Raleigh/Durham International Airport. When she saw his green Toyota she laughed. "I'm not gonna get stuck am I?"

Jamie laughed. When they approached the car he opened her door and shrugged, "You might?"

Liza smiled, "I guess I'll have to get used to that."

He laughed at her words and secretly hoped it would be true. Not that she'd always get stuck, but at the fact that it was something she'd get used to. He could already feel himself falling for this girl and hoped that she was right.

Time would only tell, but so far it seemed like it was heading that way. Jamie Scott and Liza Bennet, they were so different and so alike that they had to test the waters. Together, they weren't a sure thing but they wouldn't know until they gave it a try.

**OTHOTH**

**A/N: So how was that? I couldn't decide when I wanted to have them kiss but it just turned out like this. Hope you liked it. *I do want to take a second to let you know that I do realize that it all seems rushed. I know their relationship seems fast and furious but I'm trying to make this story 20 chapters or less that will span from their first meeting till Jamie is in his sixties. So you all will get to see the things that you "want" while also making things run faster than normal. Make sense? And why his sixties...you'll just have to wait and find out. Any of you want to see them in a particular scenario next. I've got an idea of what chapter four will be about but if you guys have suggestions I'll be sure to read them. Please review!**

**Those of you who reviewed. I love you. Literally. As a writer, it really is the best thing to get a little email that says I've gotten a review for a story so keep it up guys. Maybe I'll be able to post the next chapter in the next few days if I'm feeling really inspired by your words. To my reviewing readers...**

**Joan: I'm really glad you liked the first date and how Liza bandaged Jamie up. I saw that you caught up on Little Moments and thank you for reviewing that story as well!**

**Laura: I'm really glad you liked the first two chapters. I will be putting a chapter in this story that goes along with the one in Little Moments when Liza goes to meet Nathan and Haley, and we will find out if Jamie ever snuck into her room. Thanks for the review!**

**Always and Forever: I'm really happy that you like the story so far. Since we won't ever be able to see Jamie at this age I'm glad I can give you a little bit of a 'what could happen' with this story. I appreciate the feedback!**

**Blurrystars: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that you think Liza is a good match for Jamie. As the story progresses I'll try and show how their relationship evolves and stuff like that so you can get an even better picture of the two of them. I hope you liked this chapter.**

***I'd love some feedback guys, good bad, whatever. I'll take any of it. Please review!**


	4. Tar Heels Take the Lede

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 4: Tar Heels Take the Lede**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything related to One Tree Hill. I do own the DVDs, does that count? Yeah, I didn't think so.**

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I tried to get this new chapter up last week because all of your words were inspiring, but I went out of town before I could. Sorry. Reviewing really does work though guys. Keep it up! So this chapter jumps ahead...let's say maybe about three weeks. I do realize that their relationship seems really fast but I'm trying to smush their story into 20-25 chaps or less (spanning from when they meet to when they are in their mid 60s) so obviously some of it will be a little rushed. If I get too ahead of myself let me know. I hope you like it. Enjoy.**

**OTHOTH**

Looking at the clock, Jamie saw that they had about an hour until game time. It was the first home game that Jamie was able to go to and he wasn't making light of the situation. Liza deserved a big cheering section. Not only was she a tremendous athlete but he wanted to show her how much he cared. And by showing her, he meant it.

"Where's the face paint?" Sam walked out of his room with a white Tar Heel shirt.

Reynolds squirted a blob on his hand and held it out, "I have it." He smeared the Carolina Blue on his face and watched as Sam did the same.

This wasn't new. Well it was new but not entirely. Last year during basketball season the guys would get all hyped up and occasionally paint their face when UNC played Duke or another key team, but this time it wasn't basketball. It was soccer.

Jamie used the tube and got himself a nice sized dollop to cover his face. He knew that he would end up looking like a Smurf by the time he was done, but that was alright.

"You think this game's gonna be on TV? Maybe we'll be on TV?" Sam looked at the other two wide eyed and grinning.

Reynolds shrugged, "I don't know. Probably. The team's ranked...what, number..."

"One." Jamie finished Reynolds's sentence and nodded. That was right. The UNC women's soccer team was incredible. Championship winning, aggressively dominating. It was almost unfair to those other teams.

As Jamie finished applying his color he thought about the circumstances. Not long ago his father played on a championship team. Three championship teams. Nathan had won in high school, college, and even took home the trophy in the NBA too, and there was something always the same. His mom. His mom had been by his dad's side cheering and encouraging from the start, and now Jamie was filling that role. The situation had things a little reversed however, Liza was the star athlete. He didn't mind though, cheering Liza on was perfectly fine with him.

Walking to the bathroom, Jamie took a look at himself in the mirror and laughed. He looked on the ridiculous side but it was all for fun. He washed the paint off his hands and laughed. Liza was either going to love his school pride or hate it. Hopefully not the latter.

As he turned into his bedroom he grabbed a little notepad and pen. He shoved the two into his back pocket and grabbed the wristband that he'd need later. Closing his door, he walked back to his blue faced buddies with a smile, "Ready?"

Sam and Reynolds nodded and the three guys left their apartment headed for the soccer stadium.

"So what number is Liza?" Reynolds was curious to find out which number the player they'd all gotten decked out for was.

"Six."

Sam itched his painted neck and arched his brow, "That's a random number."

Jamie shrugged. He hadn't asked her why she was number six, but if he had to put the pieces together he'd say it was because her birthday was March 6th.

Reynolds shook his head at Sam. Six wasn't really a random number. Just random to Sam. "Are we gonna try and sit close to the field?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded. Maybe that way Liza would be able to see them in the crowd.

The three friends headed toward Fitzer field and Jamie couldn't help but be nervous. It wasn't that he was nervous himself, but he was nervous for her. He wanted her to play well, he wanted the team to win, and he wondered if she was nervous that he was coming. Liza had seemed really excited that he was gonna be there, so she probably wasn't worried about him sitting in the stands. It wasn't like soccer players got stage freight, or field freight.

But maybe they did. Liza had been quietly tightening her laces in the locker room and had blocked out the other girls' excitement as she anxiously waited for game time. She tugged on her sock to make sure it covered up her shin guard and exhaled slowly. Did she ever get nervous before a game. Not really. Was she worried about the Boston College Eagles? No. It was something else wasn't it? Yes. It was a certain blue eyed boy who'd be in the stands, right? Yeah.

As excited as she was that he was coming to watch her play, Liza found herself nervous. And that was the weird thing. She never got nervous before games. She loved the game, she was good at it, nothing was gonna stop her from playing her heart out. But if it beat out of her chest before she even made it to the field then there might be a problem. That was exactly what was going on now. The single idea of him in the stands cheering her on made her heart race, her blush appear, and made those lips of hers turn into a jittery smile. There was something about Jamie Scott that made her feel like never before.

Ansley sat down on the bench next to her friend and leaned into her shoulder, "I'm guessing you being on mute right now has a little something to do with Jamie coming?"

Liza looked at Ansley and nodded, "Yeah, but I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm good. I'll be fine."

"Ha." With all those words, Ansley laughed, "I can see that." She nodded at Liza and shrugged, "It _will_ be fine. You'll play great like you always do and we're going to shut Boston College out like we did last year."

Liza laughed and nodded, "Yeah, I know." Boston College really was going to get it handed to them.

Ansley wasn't finished. "And Jamie. He'll be watching with that grin of his and you have nothing to worry about."

That made Liza grin herself. It was smirk actually. That grin of Jamie's Ansley was talking about, it was more of a smirk. "Thanks." Liza was happy to get some encouraging words. They helped ease her nerves.

"Alright ladies. Time to head out." The coach walked toward his team and clapped his hands, "Warm-ups, let's go."

The soccer squad all huddled together before they took the field and one of the seniors took over. "First conference game of the year and we've got this. Let's go out there and show them what we've got..."

Ansley nudged Liza and raised her brow, "Yeah Bennet, show _him_ what you got."

"Tar Heels on three!"

The team banded together and took to the field. The roar of the crowd always gave the girls the chills. It was a special feeling playing at home. All the students and fans who came out were inspiring.

The white jersey's ran out to the field and Jamie's eyes were roaming the numbers. Fourteen. Twenty two. Double zero. Where was six? They were about fifty yards from the girls but Jamie figured he'd at least be able to see her. And when the sea of white started to part he saw her. She was walking out with one of her roommates. It was either Margaret or Ansley. He hadn't gotten their names straight yet, but he was working on it. But she looked great. It might not have made sense, but Liza looked like she was born to wear that jersey, those colors, play that game. Her dirty blonde hair was up in a ponytail and she had one of those elastic hair bans on.

"There she is." Sam pointed and took note of Liza.

"Yeah." Jamie had already spotted her but appreciated Sam's gesture. He turned to his blue faced friend and remembered that he too had a blue face. Liza probably wouldn't recognize him. He glanced back her way and felt a little bit of pride rush through him. Jamie couldn't help but smile.

Liza's eyes were running up and down the lines of fans but she couldn't find him. There were so many people. It was going to be hard to find him.

For the next twenty minutes the team ran through drills and the boys waited patiently for the game to start. Sam being Sam, decided they needed hot dogs while they waited. He'd just gotten back when the Tar Heel starting line-up was being announced.

"A Junior from Hartford, Connecticut, playing center forward, number four, Shannon Hawkins."

The crowd cheered and Sam crammed the last bit of his hotdog in his mouth. "Is it numerical?"

Reynolds looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"What?"

"Yes, it's numerical." Reynolds laughed at Sam.

Jamie rolled his eyes at his friends and turned his attention to the field. She was probably next. The team might have a number five, but what where the chances that number five was a starter?

The announcer came back over the speaker and began to announce the next name. "Our starting left midfielder from Savannah, Georgia..."

Jamie smirked to himself because he was right, Liza was next.

"...number six, sophomore, Liza Bennet!"

Jamie watched her run to her position and it just so happened that she was closest to his side of the stands. That was nice. She waved to the crowed and Jamie swallowed hard. He could hear all the cheering and he was happy for her. It was an incredible feeling to watch her, and she wasn't even playing yet.

Liza smiled at the stands but couldn't help but wonder where he was. Was he there? Did he come? Maybe he had somewhere else to be?

Jamie saw her eyes roaming the crowd so he cupped his hands over his mouth and hoped she could hear him. "Hey number six?" He waited to see if her eyes met his but they didn't. It was too loud for his single voice.

"On three." Reynolds nodded at Jamie and looked at Sam. "One, two..."

"Hey number six!" All three guys shouted as loud as they could.

Without thinking, Liza turned her head in the direction of the question. The announcer started to introduce the next player, but Liza was concentrated on finding the voices that had shouted out. One voice in particular. Biting her lip, she was worried she wouldn't find him but then blue met blue. As soon as she saw him she laughed out loud. His whole face was blue and he looked a little like a cartoon character. He was in between his roommates who were also sporting some school pride. She gave him a small wave and in return he flashed her that Scott smirk and the nerves she'd felt earlier seemed to subsided. Sure, she thought she was nervous because he was gonna be there but it was exactly the opposite. Liza felt better because he was there.

Jamie was glad that he'd locked eyes with her before the game started. For a second there he thought he might miss the chance. Once that whistle blew and that ball started rolling around, he knew her concentration would be primarily on the game. As the rest of the Tar Heels were announced, Jamie couldn't help but keep his eyes on Liza. She was going to do great.

It was time for play to begin and Liza had to shake off any and all things not related to the game. Boston won the toss and before they started kicking it around, Liza looked up to Jamie one more time. It was going to be a good game.

**OTHOTH**

The second half was winding down and the girls had the game in the bag. Poor Boston College never had a chance. It was six to nothing with less than a minute to go and Jamie knew he needed to get going. He needed to find a bathroom to wash his face off. It wasn't going to be very professional if he walked to the soccer center with a blue face.

"I'll see you guys back at our place in a little while." Sam and Reynolds both looked at him and nodded. "Thanks for coming."

Sam smiled, "Are you kidding. It was awesome. These girls rock."

Laughing, Jamie agreed. "Yeah."

"See you later, man." Reynolds nodded at Jamie and watched him get up.

The bathroom was crowded and a little boy who was at the sink next to Jamie was wide eyed. The water in the sink was bluer than the sky. "Whoa."

Jamie looked at the little boy and laughed, "It's pretty blue, huh?"

The boy's father walked up behind him and laughed, "Now that's school spirit."

"Yes, sir." Jamie used a paper towel to wipe of his face and laughed.

The man laughed and looked at his four year old. "I used to do that, paint my face for the games."

The boy looked to his father and smiled, "You did?"

"Oh yeah." The man raised his brow, "Rah, Rah, Carolina-lina."

Jamie knew that the thirty something must have been an alumni, "Rah, Rah, Rah."

The man smiled at Jamie for his 'rah, rah, rahs' and looked at his boy, "Come on, bud, let's go." The father took his son's hand and Jamie watched as the pair left the bathroom. He'd like to have kids one day. Not any time soon, but one day.

Looking back into the mirror, Jamie nodded at his clean face. "That's better." He looked down at his watch and knew he needed to head over to McCaskill. He didn't know how long the team celebration would be but he figured he might as well head that way.

The team celebration was short lived. Of course the girls were excited about their conference win but they didn't want to dwell on it. With Boston College defeated they were all more concerned with their next match. All of them but Kate.

"That was so awesome!" Kate nodded and patted Liza on the back.

Margaret laughed as they walked to their cubbies and she flung her jersey off her shoulders, "I know, Megan and her hat trick stunned BC." She grabbed a towel and shed the rest of her clothes. "And I don't know about you but I've got to get in the shower."

Ansley walked up behind them and agreed, "Me too."

"Me three." Kate started to get undressed and followed her teammates into the showers.

Liza wanted to take a shower too but could hold off for a minute. The post game rush toward cleanliness was always chaotic and she didn't mind waiting. Liza faced the inside of her cubbie and looked at the pictures. There was one from last year's championship team taken in a candid moment with their NCAA trophy, a picture of her family, and a quote from Mia Hamm. _Take your victories, whatever they may be, cherish them, use them, but don't settle for them._

"Great game." The assistant trainer walked past her and smiled.

Liza looked away from the quotation and nodded. "Thank you."

She glanced down to her jersey and remembered what Jamie and the boys had called out. 'Hey number six' was on repeat in her head and she could feel the warmth in her cheeks. Liza let out a small laugh and headed to the showers.

As the water rushed over her body she wondered what the rest of her day might be like. Liza hadn't talked to Jamie yet but maybe they would go out that night, stay in, it didn't really matter.

Once she was done with her shower Liza quickly realized that she was the only one left in the locker room. She did have a tendency to take long showers. When she walked to her cubbie, Liza saw the note Kate had left. _Hey slowpoke, if you ever get out of the shower we'll be at home. _Liza laughed and pulled out some clothes to change in to.

"Boston College never had a chance did they?"

Liza's eyes shot open and she turned around to make sure the voice she heard was the voice she thought it was. "Jamie!" Quickly crossing her arms around her chest she turned red in the face. She'd managed to pull on her shorts and a bra but was standing in front of him shirtless. "What..." Turning back around and scrambling for her shirt Liza was stuttering, "What, what are you doing in here?"

He laughed at her frazzled state of mind and thought it was cute. Jamie held out his arm showing her the wristband that let him in the building. It was more or less a press pass. "I'm doing a piece on the team."

Liza could feel the heat radiating out of her cheeks and shook her head, "But..."

Jamie started walking toward her and he smiled, "You're coach said that you'd be in here." He sat down on the bench in front of her cubbie and shrugged, "I didn't mean to startle you." He laughed because she turned a little more red.

"Um..." Liza sat down next to him, "It's fine."

"You played great by the way." Jamie looked into her blue eyes and nodded, "A couple of assists and even more steals." She glanced toward him and shyly smiled. He pulled the little notepad and pen from his back pocket and raised his eyebrows, "So, how does it feel to have the first conference win of the season?"

Liza smiled at him and laughed, "Great." She nodded and looked around the locker room. "We worked really hard in the off season to stay in tip top shape and to come out with a win today was perfect." She saw that he was writing what she said down and she shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"After I interviewed the coach I asked him for a player Q and A, and you know who he told me to interview?" He nodded at her and smiled, "You."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh, told me that his star mid fielder, Liza Bennet would be great to talk to and that I could probably still catch her in the locker room, that she takes really long showers." He laughed and arched his brow.

"They're not that long." She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. "So what'll it be Mr. Reporter?" She used her hand to prop her question and smiled, "Ask away."

He nodded and cleared his throat, "Now that you have played an entire season and won a National Championship, how have you prepared differently for this year than your freshman year?"

Liza loved how he sounded so professional. "I knew I needed to work on skill. Tighten up my footwork. I spent a lot of time this summer running through drills and maintaining my fitness."

Jamie wrote as she spoke and spit out another question, "After playing an important role in last year's run to the championship, do you feel any more added pressure this year than last?"

"There's always pressure. Understandably there is a little bit more this season, but it's not daunting or overbearing. I think we use it to our advantage though. Use it as inspiration rather than something to worry about."

She didn't know it, but the way she said things was making Jamie hide a smile. Liza was graceful even when being interviewed. "Starting as a freshman last year, what would be your advice to this year's incoming freshmen to make the transition easier?"

"College athletics is a challenge. It's gonna be hard, and painful, and maybe even a little scary. But that it's all worth it. The games, the crowd. There's nothing more motivating. And to remember that you're not the best anymore, that in high school you may have been the leading scorer but things change. It will be frustrating at first, but having a group of girls who are the best of the best is a great tool to use to improve your game."

It took Jamie a minute to jot all that down. He looked at her and asked his next question, "So what's your best soccer memory?"

"Oh gosh." Liza had to think. There were so many. "Winning the championship last year was incredible. To have been a part of that team was beyond anything I could have ever imagined."

Jamie nodded and smiled. "I don't think I ever congratulated you on that. Winning the championship is pretty amazing."

She looked at him writing her words and smiled. They didn't even know each other back then. "Thanks."

"What's you're favorite part of being a Tar Heel?"

Liza knew that answer. "The tradition, the legacy of this program. Wearing that Carolina Blue and stepping out on Filtzer. It's an honor."

There was something incredible about the women's soccer program at UNC. Somehow, in all it's years, they'd made it to every single NCAA tournament and had more championships than any other school. With her answer, Jamie realized just how talented she was to be a part of the team. He'd known she was good, but it was all in perspective now. She couldn't just be good to play for the Tar Heels. "These next few are going to stray from soccer"

"Okay, sure."

"If you weren't playing soccer. What collegiate sport would you want to be playing?"

Liza had absolutely no idea. Soccer was the one thing she really played growing up. She looked at Jamie and wanted to say basketball because it was probably what he wanted to hear but that wasn't it. "I don't know..." She paused for a moment and laughed. "Rowing? I know that seems a bit odd, but I grew up on a river and the water has been about as comfortable for me as the soccer field."

"Interesting." He raised his eyebrows and wrote down what she'd said.

He looked at his next question and smiled, "What is your favorite place to eat in Chapel Hill?"

"Top of the Hill." It came out a lot faster than she had expected and she laughed. "It's got great food and a fun atmosphere. I love siting outside and looking out over downtown." All that was true and if she hadn't been interviewing for the school newspaper she would have mentioned that she'd had the best worst first date there.

"Last question. Who has been your biggest role model to help get you where you are today?"

Liza raised her eyebrows curious, "Can I pick more than one?" He nodded so she thought about it. "On the field, Mia Hamm. There's nobody like her that had her drive and determination. In life, I'd say my mom. She knows how to make the good things better and the bad situations learning experiences. Sometimes people get caught up in life and it's nice to be able to take it all in and learn from it, all of it. My mom's been able to do that and I try to do the same."

Jamie liked her answer, and he could tell her that she was doing a good job in trying to learn from her mother. Liza did make good things better and bad situations learning experiences. He flipped his pad shut but had one more question. "And what do you think of doing dinner tonight?"

She smirked at him, "Off the record?"

"Off the record."

"I think that sounds great." Liza got up from the bench and grabbed her bag.

Jamie followed suit and got up too. "If Margaret and Kate and Ansley want to come over they can all come. Maybe we can do burgers or something?"

"Yeah. I'll ask them. I'm sure they'll want to." She nodded her head, "My car's here, you want a ride back to your place."

Jamie nodded. It would have been a semi long walk and the offer was appreciated. He laughed as the walked out of the soccer center. At least Liza's passenger side door wasn't going to get stuck.

**OTHOTH**

After Liza had dropped him off, Jamie talked with Sam and Reynolds about having the girls over. Both of them thought it was a good idea and they all knew they needed to clean the place up a little. Mr. Reporter, Jamie Scott, was gonna turn into Mr. Clean for a little while. Sam was the lucky duck who got to go to the store leaving the others to pick up.

It wasn't taking them long though. They really only needed to make sure the living room, kitchen and one of the bathrooms was clean. The bedrooms were probably not going to be in use so Jamie and Reynolds didn't waste time cleaning those.

As Jamie wiped off the coffee table, he heard his phone ring and got up to get it. The name popped up and he answered with a smile. "Hello?"

"Hey, Jame."

"Hey, Dad, what's going on?"

Nathan sighed, "Not much. Your mom and Charlotte went to some movie and I was just piddling around the house. What's going up up there? Anything new going on?"

"Actually." Jamie laughed, "Yeah. I went to a soccer game today."

"Soccer?" Nathan didn't not like the sport, but he didn't think there was a whole lot to it. Kick the ball in the goal. "What sparked going to that?"

Jamie hesitated a second and shrugged, "Well, remember how I said I was seeing someone? She's on the team."

"Really?" Nathan raised his brows.

"Yeah. She's great. The team kinda handed it to Boston College today."

"Oh yeah, the girls are really good aren't they?"

Jamie nodded, "Ranked number one."

Nathan was pretty impressed. Even though he didn't know much about soccer, he knew what it was like to be a college athlete. "What are you up to tonight?"

"We're having a few people over and we're gonna cook some burgers and stuff."

"Be careful about the grill. Sometimes it's hard to judge the temperature." Nathan knew that Jamie's apartment complex had a few simple charcoal grills without gauges. "You don't want to serve anyone rocks on a bun."

"Got it. I'll be sure and keep an eye on them."

Sam came into the front door with and armful of bags, "I got a few more in the car."

"Hey, Sam just got back with groceries, I gotta run."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Tell Mom and Charlotte hey."

Nathan nodded, "I will. Bye Jamie. I love you."

"Love you too Dad, bye." Jamie hung up the phone and walked over to Sam.

The bigger guy pulled out three bags of frozen french fries and shrugged, "I couldn't decided on which kind. Shoe string, crinkle, steak fries. There were too many to pick."

Jamie laughed, and patted Sam on the shoulder, "Well I think you did a good job. There's more, right?"

"Yeah, in the car."

Making his way outside he checked his watch and figured that the girls would be over in a few hours. They still had plenty of time to check the apartment in order.

And those few hours flew by like the days of summer. Before the guys knew it, Liza and co. would be arriving at any time. Jamie had met Liza's roommates and liked them all. Ansley was funny, Margaret was a big Bobcats fan, and Kate was nice too. Everyone had met each other before except Reynolds. He hadn't met Ansley but they'd get along. Ansley got along with everyone.

Jamie was marinating the patties when he heard her voice.

"Jamie? Hello?" She'd walked in and saw Sam and Reynolds sitting in the living room. "Hey guys." As she walked into the apartment she passed the kitchen. "Hey."

He smiled at her, "Hey." He held up his hands and shrugged, "I've got, ugh, dirty hands so..."

"Can I help you with anything?" She walked into the kitchen while the other girls went to the living room.

"Sure, you want to put these in the fridge while I wash up?" Jamie moved to the sink to wash his hands and Liza happily put up the meat. He turned around drying his hands off with a dish towel and smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah, sure. Thanks for having us." Liza nodded and smiled.

Jamie tossed the towel next to the sink and walked to her, going toward the rest of the group. The twosome made their way to the living room and Jamie said hello to the girls. The seven young adults crowded around the sofa and started to talk. Soccer, horrible professors, home towns, and scrambled vs. sunny side up all came into conversation.

Between the hot debate on how best to eat eggs, Jamie and Reynolds went down to start the grill and it didn't take long for it to heat up. Jamie came up to get the burgers and couldn't help but laugh at what Sam was doing.

Sam looked over his shoulder and laughed, "Wii fit tournament!" He was in the middle of doing the hula hoop and nodded, "It's on."

"It's gonna be a pretty tight competition Jamie, go tell Reynolds that he might be beat by a few girls." Ansley laughed as she said it.

"Alright, just let me go last, so I can cook first." Jamie got out the pan of hamburger patties and headed back outside. When he approached Reynolds, Jamie laughed. "Better run up there. Sam's got a Wii fit tournament going. Old school."

"You're kidding?"

Jamie shook his head. "Nope, he's up there hula hooping right now." He laughed and kicked his head toward the apartment, "Go on up there, those girls think they've got it in the bag."

"They haven't seen me hula hoop."

"I know."

Reynolds laughed and walked to their apartment. Jamie put the burgers on the grill and knew after about ten nine minutes he realized he needed cheese. He pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

Liza felt her phone start to buzz and laughed when she saw Jamie's name. "Hello?" She said it with a hint of laughter.

"Hey, will you do me a favor and get a head count of people who want cheese and bring me some?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a sec." Liza shut her phone and looked to the group. "Who wants cheese."

Everybody did so she went to the kitchen and got out seven pieces of cheese. Liza walked outside and realized that the sun was starting to go down. The sky was in the beginning phases of changing into night and the stars were starting to come out. His back was to her and he was flipping the burgers. They smelled fantastic. "I got seven pieces. I didn't know what you wanted so I got you one."

"Oh yeah, sorry. Thanks" He felt dumb for forgetting to tell her if he wanted cheese or not. "So are you ready to duke it out on the Wii?"

Liza handed him the cheese and nodded, "I'm all for some friendly competition."

He put the cheese on the burgers and laughed, "Friendly competition? I don't know, it might get pretty heated in there."

"You think so?" Liza knew he was right. None of them liked losing.

Jamie nodded and raised his brow, "I'm pretty good at that soccer head butt thing. I might just beat you at your own game."

"Well see about that." Liza laughed and crossed her arms.

The cheese had melted and Jamie started putting the burgers on the tray. They would see about that. They might be playing that game for hours on end. There was no telling.

**OTHOTH**

Dinner had come and gone and the seven college kids were immersed in a heated battle. It was crazy to see how into it everyone was getting. They were currently on round four and the leader board was sporadic. Reynolds had won the hula hoop competition, wowing the girls with his hip action. Kate managed to beat out Sam on the ski jump by just a few feet, and Margaret beat everyone on the three point shoot out. Jamie, Liza and Ansley were still looking for their first win.

Ansley took a step on the fitness board and nodded, "We got this one girls." It was the soccer game and Liza looked to Jamie as soon as Ansley said that. He looked right back at her shaking his head. He was gonna win.

The goal: Shift your balance so you don't get smacked in the face with a shoe or panda face. Simple, right? No. Ansley kept screaming every time a shoe flew her way and had everyone laughing. Her score was about as low as you could get and Kate was up next. She fared pretty well but Jamie knew he could beat it. After Reynolds and Margaret went, Liza was up. She gave Jamie a sneaky little grin as she stepped up to the board.

"Watch yourself. Those panda heads look a lot like soccer balls."

"Don't listen to him Liza. He's just messing with you." Margaret rooted on her friend and laughed at Jamie.

Liza started to play and was doing great. A perfect record, but then it started to crumble. Soccer balls started to look like pandas and pretty soon her character was getting smacked with shoes. Not good. She stepped off the board with defeat. She knew Jamie was gonna win.

"Show 'em what you got James." Sam nodded and used his most respectable voice, even calling Jamie by is first name.

Jaime took his turn and did exactly as they all thought. He was effortless playing. His win came easy and it really irritated the girls.

Ansley narrowed her eyes, "You know the cheats, don't you?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nope."

Kate sunk back in the sofa and rolled her eyes, "That's kind of annoying. We play soccer for the team and can't even win on this thing."

"Sorry girls." Jamie laughed and watched as Sam got up to start the down hill skiing game. "I'm gonna go check on the grill, make sure it's out."

"Hurry, cause this one is fun!" Sam looked at Jamie with a wide grin.

Liza had kept relatively quiet after Jamie had won the soccer game. She was trying to stay a good sport and not pout about Jamie owning everyone in that last game. She laughed when she turned to look at Sam and his crouched position. He didn't look like he really knew what he was doing. She got up off the couch, "I'll be right back." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed two red cups.

Jamie was spreading the coals around to make sure they were out and heard her come up behind him. He saw the red cup and laughed, "Drowning your sorrows about the loss?"

She laughed and handed him the drink, "Maybe."

"I told you I was good." He smirked before he took a sip of his drink.

Liza nodded, "Yeah, you did." She hadn't seen this cockiness of his yet but it was kind of cute. It wasn't overbearing or annoying. They'd been going out for almost a month and it was really the first time she'd seen him seriously flaunt that smirk of his.

The fire was out and coals was cooling. Jamie watched as Liza looked up into the sky and shrugged, "Are we sitting out the next round?" He remembered that the rest of the guys were upstairs still playing.

That had been her plan. As much fun as they were all having playing, she did want to get to spend a little time with him. "I'm not much of a skier."

Jamie laughed, "Me either. I'm more of a snowboard type guy."

"I've only seen snow a hand full of times, actually. I think last year, up here, I saw it more times than I did in eighteen years in Savannah."

"Yeah. Tree Hill isn't exactly a snowy place either." Jamie took in a deep breath and wondered if this next winter would bring them lots of snow. It was only September so they had a while before they'd know. Changing the subject, Jamie glanced at the grill, "How were the burgers?"

Liza smiled kindly, "Great." She took a sip of her drink and stepped closer to him. "Thanks for having us. It's been fun."

Jamie wrapped his arms around her back and smirked, "Even with a little Wii fit competition?"

Liza laughed, "That was the best part."

"It was my awesome head butting skills, I know." He started to laugh and Liza rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She arched her brow and raised herself up on her tiptoes.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Jamie heard Liza drop her cup and he had to laugh, "So I'm that good at this too?"

"Shut up." Liza shook her head and kissed him again.

Jamie could do that. If shutting up meant he could kiss her, he'd be quiet. He'd be quiet the rest of the night.

This time when they parted Liza ran her hand over his cheek and laughed. There was a tiny speck of blue. "You looked pretty hilarious today..." Liza used her nail to scrape off the lingering paint. "...with a face full of blue."

He took a deep breath and shrugged, "I was just showing my school spirit."

"I loved it." Liza laughed remembering exactly what he looked like.

"Well thank you."

The tone in his voice was sexy and the look in her eye was indescribable. He leaned down to kiss her again and smiled, "You played a good game, Liza Bennet."

Margaret had walked out to tell the lovebirds that it was Liza's turn but she quickly found out that they were busy. Snickering as she walked back in the apartment, she smiled at everyone else. "I'll ski for Liza."

Ansley and Kate raised their eyebrows, picking up of Margaret's sarcasm. They knew those two at the grill were in that blissed out, make out phase. It was hard to miss those googly eyes and puppy dog looks. The girls also knew that Liza had a good thing with Jamie. He was a keeper. So what if they missed out on a little Wii action.

Liza's friends were right. It _was_ a good thing. One of those things that doesn't come around that often, and when you see it, when you find it, you hold on to it, and realize this thing you started was more than a fling. It was turning into something that could look a lot like love.

**OTHOTH**

**Alright, chapter four complete. I know that was on the fluffy side but I wanted to give you guys a simple chapter because the next one will be kinda busy. Do any of you have any first hand Savannah knowledge? I've never been so if you know of any _must sees_ or _top places to go_ let me know. Yep, Liza's taking Jamie to meet her parents next chapter...so what do you guys want to see in that one? If you have suggestions, or a request of some sort I'm listening.**

**My reviewers are awesome. Thank you so much for all the support I've been getting for this story. It really does mean a great deal. To those of you I can't respond back to...**

**Caitlin: I'm so happy you liked the first kiss. I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Always and Forever: I'm a big fan of the Charlotte and Jamie relationship so that will be looked at a bunch in this story (and in her spin off), so I'm glad you liked that part. As for the site paying me to write what I do...that would be kinda awesome! Thanks for the compliment.**

**Tasha: Thanks for the review, and I'm happy you're enjoying this story.**

**MagicalNaley23: I agree. Jamie is sweet and adorable and Liza is brave. We'll get to see more of those traits in chapters to come, and I'll be having more Charlotte and Jamie too. I'm glad you like their relationship.**

**BDavis: I'm so glad you liked the chapter and that you like the story. Jamie might seem perfect, but there will be things ahead that show his not so perfect side and same with Liza. All relationships have to have a little bit of drama, lol. So I know you wanted to the the two gangs meet and while I skipped over the actual meeting I did have them all together for you. I hope you liked it.**

**Joan: Thanks for the review! Jamie's going to the airport was kinda a big cheese-fest but I figured it'd be alright. I'm so glad you liked it. If nothing changes, Jamie will be meeting Liza's family next chapter so get excited about that!**

**Laura: I'm so happy you are enjoying the story. About your request: Liza telling Jamie's she's pregnant. Yes. I'll probably be able to factor in Jamie realizing she's having pregnancy symptoms somewhere in here too. And I must say that your little comment at the end about binding fanfic was hands down the best compliment I've ever gotten. It totally made my day!**

**Blurrystars: I love how you listed the things you liked, ha. It makes if pretty easy to read your review. The airport scene was fun to write and I'm glad you liked the way I did it. It was something that was either going to be hit or miss. The phrase about Jamie being lean, I thought that summed it up too. Their first kiss was the hardest part to write in that chapter. I think I literally sat for like fifteen minutes trying to figure out how to do it, so I'm glad you liked out it turned out. Jamie and Charlotte! I love them too! And yes, their height differnece is great. Very Nathan and Haley like, lol. I love the thought of Liza sneaking into his room. Should that be something that maybe happens next chapter when they go meet her folks or should I hold off?**

**Please, please review! **


	5. Georgia on My Mind

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 5: Georgia on My Mind**

**Disclaimer: Uh...I write because I love it and I'm thankful that Mark created a character I can add to.**

**A/N: So the review count was down last chapter. That's always a bummer. The chapters seem to get longer but the reviews shorter. _Sigh._ But hopefully this chapter will generate a little more feedback. I thrive off of it! But on to the chapter. Now, I've never been to Savannah, so a giant thank you is in order to foreverandalmostalways88 for lending a helping hand with info. I hope you guys like this one!**

**-So I don't know what the issue has been, I've contacted support, but my chapters keep disappearing. So sorry for the confusion and how I've had to re-upload this.  
**

**OTHOTH**

Her suitcase was on her bed and Liza was trying to figure out what she wanted to take home. Fall break started tomorrow and she was looking forward to some southern hospitality and familiar faces. Not to mention there was a certain someone coming along with her. Liza had surprised herself when she asked Jamie to join her. Somewhere between Venable Hall and the transit station Liza looked to the blue eyed boy she'd been walking with and asked him flat out if he'd like to go to Savannah with her. It came out of her mouth quickly and without much thought, but apparently none of that mattered. Jamie had said yes without hesitation.

So Liza looked at her suitcase and took a deep breath. She wasn't only dressing to please her mother but Jamie too. It was gonna be five days of no papers, no scantrons, no professors, and no eight am classes. It was going to be fun. It was going to be a little nerve wracking with him there but those nerves would pass. Liza knew that as soon as they got over the initial meeting everything was going to be just fine.

"I still can't believe he's going to meet your parents." Ansley leaned on Liza's door frame and shook her head.

Liza sat down on her bed laughing and nodded, "I know. I wasn't thinking, I just asked him and then I realized that 'Oh yeah you idiot, your parents are in Savannah too!'.

Ansley laughed and walked into Liza's room. "Well what did they say when you told them."

"My mom was kinda excited. I mean I've been talking about Jamie every time she calls and she's known about him for a while. My dad on the other hand. I'm not sure what he's gonna think."

Nodding, Ansley understood where Mr. Bennet's worries could stem from. "You've only know the guy for what, two months, and he's going home to meet your parents. They're gonna think you're pregnant."

"Ans!" Liza's face turned as red as a tomato. "No, and...no. No." Liza walked toward her closet and grabbed a handful of socks. Her face was still burning with embarrassment, and after she tossed her socks in her suitcase she looked at Ansley. "Am I crazy? Is this crazy?"

Taking a step deeper inside of Liza's room the Tennessee born soccer star shrugged, "Maybe a little. I wouldn't introduce a boy to my parents until after a year. They're insane."

Liza laughed but that wasn't the answer she was looking for.

"Look. Jamie's a good guy and you're parents are really nice. I know I've only met them a few times but they're really great. I'm sure they're gonna like him. " Ansley nodded to reassure her friend and continued, "And yeah it's early for him to be meeting your parents but I get that you're doing it now."

It was all about timing. "With Fall break I just figured that it would be a good time to go down there. Our soccer schedule is so full I didn't know when else we'd get a free weekend, you know?"

"Yeah. I get it." Ansley understood Liza's logic. Even though Ansley would never ever in a million years take a boy home after two months of dating, she understood that it was gonna be hard to find time to make a visit to Savannah in the coming weeks, months even. "You need some help?"

Liza looked to her friend and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

The two girls rummaged through Liza's closet picking out the best outfits and talking about their plans. For reasons unknown, Liza wasn't worried, she wasn't nervous, maybe a little, but all those thoughts and ideas were overcome with excitement.

He was excited too. Jamie had never been to Savannah and he was sure he would love it. Liza had only said great things about it, and from what he'd heard it sounded a lot like home. His suitcase was open on the floor and he was throwing in some clothes when his phone rang.

"Thanks for calling me back." He sighed and halfway laughed when he answered.

Charlotte cracked a smile, "Yeah, so what's up? What's the emergency?"

"I'm going to Savannah for our break and I don't know what I should take."

His little sister hadn't caught on. "What? Why Savannah? That's random."

Jamie realized he'd forgotten to tell Charlotte the gist of his reasoning. "I'm going with Liza."

Charlotte felt like reality had smacked her in the face, "Huh? Wait? Isn't that where she's from?" Charlotte already knew that so continued, "Gee, you're already going to meet her parents. Hey wait, when are you gonna bring her home for us to meet?"

Laughing, Jamie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. She's always so busy with soccer and the only other times we have a free weekend will be Thanksgiving or Winter break."

"So I'll have to wait?" Charlotte's tone had become a little annoyed.

Jamie could tell Charlotte was a little bummed, "If we had the time you know I'd bring her to meet you and Mom and Dad. You're gonna love her."

Charlotte knew her brother better than anyone in the world and she knew he was right. Charlotte was going to love Liza. Maybe not right off the bat, she'd have to make her own judgments, but it would be a safe bet to say that those two would probably end up being really close. "Alright, alright, so what's the problem? What advice do you need this time?"

"Oh yeah." Jamie walked to his closet. "I've packed a few of the knit Polos but what color should I take of the button downs?"

"Blue and white. The white is classy and will go with anything, and the blue brings out your eyes. At least that's what Mom always says." Charlotte pictured her brother in those two shirts and nodded, "Yeah. Those are a safe bet. Take your nice pants too. You'll probably be going to dinner."

There was a silence between the two and Charlotte spoke again. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." That was as simple as he knew how to say it. But 'Hell yeah' could have been a synonym.

Charlotte laughed, "You know you don't have anything to worry about."

"They're Hawks fans." Jamie shook his head not so sure.

Grimacing, Charlotte winced, "Oh."

Jamie nodded, "It might not be as easy as you think."

"So they rooted for Atlanta instead of the Bobcats. That won't matter after dinner and dessert."

He would never know how Charlotte got to be so smart. No, he did. It was from their mom. "Thanks Charlotte."

"No problem. I'm sure when I'm older I'll be calling you with emergencies." Charlotte laughed and told her brother goodbye.

Jamie said his goodbye and hung up the phone. His bag was packed and he was ready. Tomorrow was the defining day. The Bennets were either going to love or hate him. Jamie walked out of his room hoping for the first scenario.

**OTHOTH**

After Jamie and Liza had been in the car for almost six hours Jamie was getting anxious. Information about Liza's parents and brothers ran through his mind as they approached the South Carolina state boarder. Donald Bennet: architect, avid golfer, and reader. Eleanor Bennet: semi retired interior designer who loved to cook as much as fellow Georgian, Paula Deen. Patrick was her older brother, or wait was that Charles? Jamie was already getting confused and that was not a good sign.

He took a deep breath. Yeah, Patrick was the oldest and like Liza, he'd been a collegiate athlete too. He'd played golf for the Bulldogs and was now back in Savannah working with his dad. Then came Charles. He was just a couple years older than he and Liza, and was a senior at Georgia. It was all a lot to process but Jamie hoped he could handle it. He had to.

Since Liza had driven the Chapel Hill to Savannah route dozens of times she was manning the wheel, and Jamie found himself staring out the passenger side window. He pressed his palms into his thighs wondering if that would help the clammy sensation he'd been feeling. The music was softly buzzing through the speakers but Jamie wasn't even paying attention to the songs.

As Liza drove over the Talmadge Memorial bridge she smiled. "Welcome to Georgia."

Either Jamie had never realized it, or it never occurred to him, but Savannah was a hop, skip, and a jump away from South Carolina. He sat a little more upright and looked out over the Savannah River. The flowing water reminded him of the Cape Fear and that reminded him of home. "So we're here?"

Liza looked out the window and saw downtown. Nodding, she turned back to him. "Yeah."

Jamie took in the sights and realized that it was just as beautiful as Liza had described. The river mixed with that old historic downtown feel and those oak trees covered in Spanish moss were just a few of the things Jamie admired. Liza turned onto East Bay St. and pointed out a few old buildings and then pulled onto President Street. "This turns into Islands Expressway. It won't be much longer."

"Do your parents live on an island?"

She nodded, "Wilmington Island."

Jamie started to smile, "I didn't even know Wilmington Island existed. The only Wilmingtons I've ever heard of were next to Tree Hill and in Delaware."

Liza laughed, "Well you know how the country likes to recycle names. I think there is a Franklin and Greenville in every state."

"Probably." Jamie laughed and glanced out the window. He knew they were getting close. They had to be. His smile started to fade a little when he realized that in less then five minutes they'd be at Liza's parents' house.

The girl driving noticed Jamie's demeanor and smiled, "It's gonna be fine."

That was easy for her to say. Jamie looked at Liza and took a deep breath. Nodding, he saw the kindness in her eyes and was relieved for a moment or two. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Suddenly Jamie had visions of Jack Byrnes in _Meet the Parents_. Liza's Dad wasn't a retired CIA agent was he?

Liza turned right onto Bradley Point Road and pointed, "It's just up the road on the left." His stomach was in knots that sailors couldn't even untie. Jamie felt the car dip a little when she turned into the driveway and then Liza stopped the car. "Come on."

She unbuckled and opened her door allowing the fresh air to fill the car. Jamie opened his door and saw that Liza was waiting by the hood of the car. He looked at the backseat and arched his brow, "You want me to get our bags?"

Shaking her head, Liza extended her hand, "We'll get them later."

As soon as his hand wrapped around hers Jamie didn't feel quite as nervous. At least she was by his side during all of it.

The front door opened and a woman with gray-blonde hair smiled at Liza. She was wearing simple colors and Jamie knew that Liza must have gotten her looks from her mother. Mrs. Bennet looked to be near fifty but not a day older.

"Liza, honey!" Mrs. Bennet walked onto the porch and smiled at her daughter.

"Mom, hey." Liza squeezed Jamie's hand and looked at him with those light blue eyes.

The older woman smiled and put one of her hands on her hip. "You must be Jamie?" She grinned as the two college kids walked up to the porch.

"Yes ma'am. It's nice to meet you. Jamie Scott" Mrs. Bennet had introduced herself as Eleanor and extended her hand. Jamie kindly shook it and looked around, "You have a beautiful home."

"Be sure and tell Don that. He built the thing." She laughed and looked inside the front door. "He's around here somewhere."

Liza laughed, "Graphing some house if I had to guess."

Mrs. Bennet nodded. "Probably so. Why don't we go in. I've got some sweet tea in the kitchen."

Jamie followed Liza and her mother inside and couldn't help his eyes from roaming around. They entered in the foyer and Jamie first noticed the sprawling staircase that led upstairs. There were pictures up the wall and he had to make sure and look at them later. To the left was the dinning room and just across the foyer to the right was the kitchen. Straight ahead, Jamie assumed the living room and master bedroom were down that way.

They walked into the kitchen and Liza sat on the counter. Eleanor gave Liza a precarious look but waved it off. She'd been jumping up on the counter long enough, it was just a habit her daughter wasn't going to grow out of. "Let me go get you're father."

"Want some tea?" Liza looked at Jamie and then to the full pitcher. "It's pretty good." Jamie casually shook his head and Liza narrowed her eyes. "Hey?" She used her finger to draw him over. He took the few steps over to her and she put her forearms against his shoulders. "He's not gonna bite. My dad."

That got a laugh out of him. Jamie smiled and took a deep breath. "I know. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Liza kinked her brow and smirked, "If you weren't nervous I think I'd be worried."

Two pair of footsteps were coming their way and Jamie took a step back. Liza's dad may not bite, but he didn't want to be all hung up around Liza when they first met.

Mr. Bennet was behind his wife and Jamie stood up a little straighter. His palm was feeling clammy again so he quickly brushed it on his pants. Donald Bennet wasn't a looming man. He was probably only 5'10 and that made Jamie even more nervous. He was taller than Liza's father. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? His hair was silvery white and he appeared the be one of those guys who'd grayed prematurely. His smile was wide and his eyes were familiar. Liza had his eyes.

"Jamie?" The older man nodded, "It's good to meet you son, Donald Bennet."

The young college kid was kicked out of his trance when he realized that Mr. Bennet was in the midst of shaking his hand. Jamie grasped Mr. Bennet's hand firmly and nodded, "Jamie Scott."

A smile appeared on Mr. Bennet's face and he let out a laugh. "Liza tells us you're a Bobcats fan?"

"Dad, don't give him a hard time." Liza sighed and shook her head.

Eleanor looked at her husband and rolled her eyes. "Forgive him Jamie. He's been in a prickly mood since the Hawks didn't make the playoffs last year."

"Oh, no I'm not. I was just giving the boy a hard time." Donald shook his head and patted Jamie on the back. "How often is it that your only daughter brings home the son of a former rival great?"

Mrs. Bennet got out four glasses and looked over her shoulder. "Before we start talking basketball, who wants tea?"

"I'd love some." It was one of the first things Jamie had said and he was relieved when he'd said it.

Liza hopped off the counter and nodded. "I'll take a glass."

"You two go on outside and we'll bring your drinks."

Liza knew that was code for, 'Honey, take your boyfriend outside so your father and I can discuss him for a moment.' Liza headed outside but not before she looked at her parents with a funny little smile. They better not be saying anything bad about Jamie.

When they he heard the door shut, Donald looked at his wife, "He doesn't seem so bad."

"He's not bad at all." Eleanor poured four glasses of sweet tea and turned to face her husband. "Based off first impressions, I think he's a nice boy."

"He's got a firm handshake."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Pass me those lemon slices, would ya?"

Mr. Bennet gladly handed his wife the little dish of lemons and he watched carefully as she added the fruit to each glass. "She's got that look, Ellie."

She knew what look he was talking about. Liza had that look in her eye that most parents could decipher. "I know she does." Eleanor took a sip of her tea and nodded, "And she brought him home so it must mean something."

Glancing out the window, Donald looked at his daughter with the boy she'd brought home. Liza had really only ever brought two others over to meet them, three counting this Carolina boy, so Jamie was obviously important to her. It was a little worrisome and challenging, but Mr. Bennet knew his daughter and knew her well. She didn't jump into things without thinking about them. Not normally. She acted out of caution and lent her heart to those she could trust. Jamie Scott must have been one of those people. They way the young duo were laughing outside, Donald smiled and took a deep breath. Jamie most certainly seemed like one of those guys.

"Stop your staring, Don. We'll have our fair share of time with them. There's no need to spy now." Eleanor laughed and handed her husband the kids' drinks. "Why don't we go get to know him." Mr. Bennet nodded and followed his wife out to the porch.

The next twenty minutes were filled with laughter and conversation. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were particularly interested in Jamie's major. They'd been able to read the piece online he'd written on the team last month and thought he'd done a wonderful job. Jamie of course thanked them both while he complemented their daughter's athleticism. From there they talked about school and a little about Jamie family. The Bennets didn't bother about the fame and fortune but asked about his little sister, and how a Tree Hill kid wound up at UNC. The kids had joked about how they met while Liza blushed and then she embarrassed Jamie when she told her parents about his face paint. After the laughter died down Eleanor stood up and checked her watch.

"We're all supposed to meet Patrick and Melissa at The Olde Pink House in a little while. We'll give you two time to get ready."

Liza stood up and took a deep breath and yawned, "Excuse me. Sorry." She blinked away the watery eyes that came with her yawn and looked at her mom. "Which room is Jamie taking?"

"Either one. They're both ready and waiting so whichever." Both Patrick and Charles's old rooms were fine by her account and it didn't matter which one he wanted to stay in.

Liza halfway expected her father to interject and say Charles's because his was furthest from her bedroom. But he didn't.

Jamie stood up and used his thumb to point out toward the car. "I'll get your bag. Is it unlocked?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

Mrs. Bennet smiled at her daughter when Jamie got up to get their bags. In a soft whisper, Eleanor leaned over to Liza, "He's great."

Nodding, Liza couldn't help but agree. She walked upstairs to her room and a minute or two later she heard him set her bag down. Turning her head, Liza smiled. "Hey."

Jamie looked around the pale blue room and smiled, "Hey." He took a few steps toward her bed and noticed the fresh cut white daylilies. "Those smell good."

Liza nodded, "They're my favorite."

"Good to know." Jamie smiled and took a mental note. White daylilies, those were her favorite.

She arched her brow and laughed, "Planning on messing up anytime soon?"

"No, but I can get you flowers just because, right?" He raised his shoulders and flashed her that smirk.

Sitting down on her bed, Liza motioned for her to sit next to her. Jamie did and she leaned into his side. "Thank you. Thanks for coming."

He looked at her and nodded. "I wanted to. I'm glad you invited me."

She loved that he was saying that because deep down she knew that he was still a little nervous. "Did you pick out a room yet?"

"No. Do you have a suggestion?" Jamie turned this head to face her.

Liza thought it over for a second. "Charles's bed is more comfortable but Patrick had better water pressure. Charles probably still has a Wii hooked up to his TV, but Patrick has a library of books on his shelves." She laughed and looked at Jamie again, "So it's comfort and fun versus quick showers and reading material."

Jamie laughed at his options and smirked, "And which one is closer to your room?"

She could feel her cheeks turning pink and she glanced out of her door. "Patrick's."

"I'll take that one then." He smiled and got up to head toward Patrick's room. Jamie picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder. If they were going out to dinner he'd need to take a quick shower. "Patrick's had the good water pressure, right?"

Nodding, Liza watched Jamie go into her brother's old room and she fell back on her bed. The way he looked at her and the way he smiled. The way he smirked and the way he spoke had her in a daze. She was sure this trip was going to be good.

**OTHOTH**

The last button had gone through it's hole and Jamie looked at himself in the mirror. He'd opted to go with the blue shirt for the first night and he took a deep breath. His eyes went from his shirt to his reflection and maybe Charlotte and his mom were right? Maybe the blue shirt did bring out the color?

He brushed off his pants and slid his wallet in his back pocket. As he walked out of the room he noticed that Liza's was empty so he headed downstairs. The house was quiet and he assumed that her parents were still getting ready. Jamie made his way downstairs and toward the living room and stopped when he saw her. She was sitting at the piano bench looking at an old scrap book. He leaned on the door frame watching her flip through the pages and started walking her way.

Liza was startled a little bit when Jamie came up behind her and she gasped when he sat down.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

She sighed and shook her head, "No it's okay. I wasn't paying attention."

Jamie looked at the photos on the page she'd had it open to and laughed. "Is that you?" He pointed to a blonde haired little girl in a overflowing peach colored dress.

"Okay, laugh all you want but I was four, and it was Halloween. Every little girl wanted to be Miss Georgia Peach at some point." Liza looked down at her four year old self and rolled her eyes. "Obviously I grew out of that phase quickly. That next year I picked up a soccer ball and I think I made my mom burn that dress."

"Nice." Jamie laughed and watched as she set the photo album down. His hands rested on the black and white keys. "A piano, huh?"

"I think it's more for looks. My mom got this from her grandmother and she always wanted me to play. I took lessons for a little while, but I think the only songs I could play were 'Heart and Soul' and 'Auld Lang Syne.'" She laughed and shook her head. "My piano days were over about as fast as my dreams and ambitions about becoming Miss Georgia Peach were."

Jamie pressed a key down and then another to see if the old thing was even in condition to play. It was so he looked at her with a smile. "Do you remember 'Heart and Soul'?"

Liza looked at him and furrowed her brow, "Do you? I thought you only knew 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'?"

Jamie placed his fingers on the black and white keys, and shrugged, "My mom used to play 'Heart and Soul' with me when I was little. I might still remember it." He balled his fingers into fists and then started playing the rhythm. After messing up a few times, Jamie found the beat and his memory was jogged. "Think you can handle the other part?"

"Are you asking me to duet with you?" Liza smiled and crossed her arms.

Nodding, Jamie stopped playing and looked at her. "I am." He waited for Liza to put her hands on the keys and when she did he turned to her again, "You know when to come in?"

"I think so."

Jamie started playing the simple melody and looked back at Liza when it was time for her to start. She came in with almost perfect timing and the two of them laughed and tried to finish the song. Liza had messed up but Jamie urged her to jump back in next time he came around the melody.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were both walking out of their bedroom with curious grins.

"Is that our piano?" Eleanor laughed and turned back to her husband.

He shrugged and laughed as well. "Looks like those lessons all those years ago actually payed off."

When the older couple approached the living room, Eleanor smiled. The younger couple's backs were to them but watching them play and laugh and mess up was really cute. The piano died down as the song finished and Mr. Bennet was the first to comment.

"I think that's the only song we've heard out of that thing in over fifteen years."

Jamie turned around and got up from the bench. Liza felt her cheeks turn that familiar pink and she laughed. When she stood up that was when Jamie realized what she was wearing. It was a dress a shade of brown that he'd never seen before. Cut just above the knee, Jamie tried not to stare. Liza was beautiful.

"Do you think it would be a good idea to take two cars?" Mrs. Bennet looked at her daughter putting the question on her.

Liza nodded, "Probably. That way we can walk around downtown after dinner." She smiled at Jamie, "Show him around."

"The city really does light up at night. The river too. The reflection from town does a number on that Savannah water." Mr. Bennet nodded and then looked at his wife. "Should we go then?"

Eleanor gave her husband a quick nod and the four walked out of the house to the cars. Liza, again, took over at the wheel and when she got into the car she looked at Jamie with a grin, "How's it feel to be chauffeured around?"

"Not bad. I don't have to tip do I?" He laughed and saw that Liza had leaned over the center console.

She raised her brow, "Maybe."

Jamie looked out the window and saw that her parents were already driving down the driveway. No harm, no foul if he kissed her when her parents where out of sight, right? Right. Jamie leaned toward her and he kissed her soft and sweet.

When they parted he leaned back and laughed, "So driver? Where are we headed?"

Liza started the car and started to pull out of the driveway. "The Olde Pink House."

That's right. Liza's mom had said that earlier. "Is it a good place?"

"Yeah, I think you'll like it."

Jamie looked out the window and couldn't help but laugh, "Is it really pink?"

Liza nodded, "So pink it looks like they painted it with Pepto-Bismol."

"Wow." He shook his head trying to imagine a pink restaurant.

For the next fifteen minutes, Liza pointed out the various landmarks they passes as they made their way to Abercorn Street. When she pulled the car into a parking space she heard Jamie laugh.

"You weren't kidding. That's one pink house."

Liza turned the car off and smiled, "I told you. Pepto-Bismol, right?" They both got out of the car and Liza looked at Jamie with a grin. "But I promise, the food is better than you might expect."

He would take her word for it. Jamie walked toward his girlfriend and toward the restaurant and shook his head. His mom would hate this place. The last place she would ever eat was a pink restaurant. She hated pink. He'd have to remember and call her tomorrow to tell her all about it.

"So Patrick...," Liza turned to Jamie and hesitantly smiled.

Shit. Her brother. Jamie forgot about how they were meeting Patrick and his fiancee at dinner too.

Liza tried to hide her smile when she saw Jamie's face. He'd obviously forgotten that he still had family to meet. At least it was only one of her brothers. Charles was still in Athens and wasn't coming home this weekend. "Yeah, so he might come off protective, but he means well. He does."

Jamie took a deep breath. He was an older brother too. He had a good idea about how Patrick was going to act. How would he react if the situation were reversed? What would he do if Charlotte was the one bringing home a boy? Glare him down and send a subliminal message that said if he broke her heart, made her cry, or hurt her in anyway, he was as good as dead. So yeah, really what did Jamie have to worry about? A lot.

The two college kids made their way to the restaurant and Liza looked at Jamie. "He's a big golfer, he might be kind of quiet, he's sort of the shy type but..." Liza laughed at herself. Patrick probably wasn't going to be shy around Jamie. Not if he was dating his little sister. "Have you read Brave New World or The Picture of Dorian Gray? Those are his favorites."

Luckily, he had. Thanks to his dorky mom and uncle, Jamie had probably read all the books under the son. Okay, so not all of them, but a lot.

Liza caught sight of her parents and turned to Jamie, "And Melissa, she's great. Funny, and sweet, and adorable. And she's a talker. I'm sure you won't find yourself without conversation with her." Liza laughed and reached her hand down to Jamie's. She gave it a light squeeze and smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were waiting just outside the old mansion when Liza and Jamie walked up toward the restaurant. They were a little bit early for their reservation but all was well. The crisp October air was comfortable and Savannah in the fall was something not to be missed.

"Do I know you?" A deep voice rang out from behind the group and Liza turned her head as soon as she heard it.

"Patrick!" She walked to her brother and gave him a nice sized hug. "How are you?" Liza looked at her brother and then to the brunette at his side. "Melissa, hi." She hugged Patrick's fiancee and slowly turned to look at the blue eyed boy next to her parents. She lowered her voice so only Patrick and maybe Melissa could hear her, "Be nice. He's already nervous."

Jamie watched the interaction between brother and sister and couldn't help but think that Patrick and Liza were a lot like he and Charlotte. They had a similar age difference and from the looks of it, were just as close as he was with his little sister.

Patrick smiled at Liza and raised his brow, "I might be nice if you introduce me to him."

Melissa let out a laugh and patted his side, "Oh give him a break. Don't you remember how you were when you met my parents."

"Right, see." Liza was with her future sister in law on this one. "But yes. Come here." Liza walked back over to her parents and boyfriend and stood next to Jamie. "Patrick, this is my boyfriend Jamie."

Jamie had to smile when he heard that. She'd introduced him as her boyfriend. Not that he wasn't, he was, but it was nice to hear it. Jamie extended his hand and smiled at the brown haired twenty six year old, "Jamie Scott. It's nice to meet you."

"Patrick Bennet. Likewise." Patrick turned to the girl to his right and introduced Melissa to Liza's boyfriend.

After introductions and a little small talk, it was time for the group to be seated and they all made their way inside.

Dinner had gone well. Polite conversation and a few embarrassing stories were the topics at hand and Jamie seemed to really get along with Patrick. Golf came up, Dorian Gray and the Bobcats too. Liza had been pleasantly surprised that Patrick hadn't grilled Jamie at dinner. It was probably coming at some point though.

Liza was right. After dinner, the women excused themselves to the rest room while the men went outside. Jamie was waiting in the courtyard and that left Mr. Bennet and his son to conspire as they walked out.

"What do you think Dad?"

Donald sighed heavily and looked at his oldest boy, "I know it's early on, but they've got a good thing going." Mr. Bennet looked ahead of himself and saw Jamie standing in the grass.

Patrick nodded and looked at his father, "She's got that look."

Mr. Bennet laughed because he didn't realize Patrick noticed it too. "Yep, she sure does." He saw his son eye Jamie and nodded, "Go on. I know you've got questions for him."

His feet were moving before he knew it, and Patrick had made his way to Jamie in record time.

Jamie heard the footsteps and turned around. He smiled and rested his hand on his stomach, "This place was great."

Patrick nodded and crossed his arms, "You've got a sister, right?"

This was it. This was going to be one of those talks that Jamie wasn't exactly looking forward to. "Charlotte, yeah." Before Patrick started interrogating him any further, Jamie thought he's state his case, his intentions. "I know this is protocol but before you start, let me say that I like Liza. I do. I really do. She's smart and funny, and has this way about her that I can't begin to describe. I know you're gonna pound me into the ground if anything happens to her but you don't have to worry about that. I'd be stupid to let that happen and believe me, I'll march up to your door and let you have at it if I let that happen. But I'm not. I won't." Jamie took a deep breath waiting to hear what Patrick's response was.

Those were the things Patrick had wanted to hear. The things he needed to hear. At least he'd get to give Charles a good report. But even with Jamie's statement, he still wanted to get the chance to grill him. Even if it was about the little things. "I appreciate that, and I'll take you up on the beat down if anything ever happens." He laughed and cleared his throat, "When's her birthday?"

"March sixth." Jamie had to get his game face on now. This was the stuff he couldn't mess up on.

"Favorite color?"

That was an easy one. "Blue."

Patrick knew he didn't need to go on, but he figured he'd get a laugh out of the next one, "Favorite NBA team?

Jamie smirked and shook his head, "I'm working on that. She'll be a Bobcats fan sooner or later."

Laughing, Patrick raised his brow. He turned toward the house and saw his parents, sister, and Melissa walking toward them. Extending his hand, Patrick smiled at Jamie. "We'll see about the basketball thing."

Jamie shook Patrick's hand and laughed, "It was good to meet you."

"You too."

By that time the rest of the group had made it's way toward the guys and Liza hugged her brother goodbye. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were gonna head home and they said farewell to their son and future daughter in law.

Liza looked down the street and then to her parents, "I think we're gonna take a walk. We'll see you back home in a little while."

Her parents walked to their car and Liza turned to Jamie. "Is that okay? I just thought we could hang around town for a little while."

"That's fine. Where are we headed?" Jamie raised his brow and felt her hand slip into his.

"This way."

Liza started to walk toward the river and Jamie followed. He wasn't against spending some alone time with his girlfriend.

**OTHOTH**

They'd found a bench unoccupied on River Street and took a seat. The crisp air was right around seventy and Liza leaned into Jamie for a little added warmth. Instinctively he wrapped his hand around her and they sat there for a moment taking in the nightlife.

One of the riverboats was pulling away from shore and Liza watched the boat glide across the water. There was something comfortable about watching the thing move, there was something comfortable about being with Jamie.

She turned her head and looked up to him, "Patrick didn't grill you when you two were outside did he?"

Jamie laughed and shook his head, "Not too bad. I think he was more worried when I told him I'd be converting you to a Bobcats fan."

"You are, are you?" Liza laughed and shook her head.

Jamie nodded, "Just wait. You'll see."

"I'd like to see you try." Liza was pretty sure that she'd forever be an Atlanta Hawks fan. "What happens if I get you to switch teams."

He laughed and shook his head, "I think I'd be disowned." Jamie watched as a group of people walked past them and he changed subjects, "Dinner was great, that Pepto house knows how to do food."

"I know, it's surprising isn't it?"

"A little bit, yeah."

Liza looked out over the water and sighed heavily. She loved Savannah, and at his point, she was starting to think she could love Jamie too.

"So how did Patrick and Melissa meet?" His question stirred Liza away from her previous thoughts.

She laughed thinking about it. "A blind date about a year and a half ago." Liza paused and looked at Jamie. "They're getting married in June. I might need you to stick around and be my date."

He nodded. Of course he would. "I think I can handle that." Jamie had no intention of not being with her come June.

Thinking about her brother, Liza started to think about Jamie's parents. She'd heard bits and pieces about their relationship but was curious. "What about your mom and dad? What's their story?"

Jamie leaned back on the bench and smiled. "My mom tutored my dad. She was the dork and he was the star athlete..."

Liza couldn't hide her smile because it reminded her of a similar situation. Jamie wasn't necessarily a dork, but his intelligence counted and she was on the UNC soccer team. That had to be said for something.

"They were married at sixteen, hit a rough patch, renewed their vows, and I was born at graduation." He laughed at himself because his parents has _some_ story. They struggled with a baby in college, overcame career ending injuries, made their dreams come true, had Charlotte when I was seven, and the rest..." Jamie didn't really know how to describe the rest.

"Is history." The idiom came out of her mouth out of habit. How could you not finish that sentence with that? Jamie nodded while Liza thought about his parents. Their relationship was intriguing. Liza's parents had also met in high school but their story had nothing on Nathan and Haley's.

She looked down the street and smiled, "In the mood for something sweet?" He nodded and got up off the bench following her lead. "There's this place down here that has world famous candy. I swear you walk into the place and gain five pounds."

"Sounds good."

"Incredible. My mom loves their pecan pralines."

She nodded and the two of them walked toward River Street Sweets. Liza was right, walking in the place Jamie found that the smell alone was calorie full. Liza showed him the old taffy machine and then pointed out their famous bear claws and pralines.

Jamie got a tin box of pralines for Mrs. Bennet and then got some taffy and two bear claws. One milk chocolate and one white. Liza hadn't expected him to get his mom some pralines, and she knew that it would be major brownie points for him when her mother woke up to find a box of her favorite candy.

After he'd paid for the candy they were headed back to the car and Jamie handed Liza the bag, "Here. Take the one you want."

Pulling out the white chocolate bear claw, Liza looked at him and smiled, "Wanna split it? I think that's only fair." He nodded and she tired to break the thing in two. It didn't work so well and one half was much bigger than the other. "Whoops. I guess I'm not very good at this?"

"No, it's fine." Jamie reached for the smaller one and took a bite. He stopped in his tracks because the thing melted in his mouth.

She started to laugh and nodded her head. "Good, right?"

"Whoa." Jamie took another bite and before he knew it his was gone.

They walked passed a street light and Liza saw that he had a crumb on his his lip. "You've...you've got a little..." She used her finger to point at her mouth to let him know something was on his.

Jamie used his thumb to brush the corner of his mouth. "Thanks."

The two of them walked back to the car laughing about the ridiculously good bear claws. Once they made it to the car Liza drove back to her house and it didn't take long until she pulled into the driveway.

"I wonder if they're still up?" Liza got out of the car and she and Jamie walked up the porch. He opened the door for her and when they got into the house it was dimly lit. "I guess not."

Jamie lifted up the bag and walked to the kitchen. "Should I put these on the kitchen counter?"

He'd held up the tin box of pralines he'd gotten for her mom and Liza nodded. "That was really sweet of you to do that. She's gonna be so excited when she sees them." That made him feel good. Hopefully it didn't come off as too kiss assy. That wasn't his intention. Mrs. Bennet liked them and they were at the store. Why not get her a box as a thank you of sorts? After he set the box down he saw Liza walk from the hallway. "I think they're asleep."

Jamie nodded trying to keep quiet and they both walked up the stairs. Their two rooms were at the end of the hall and Liza walked to her door and Jamie walked to his. They were stopped in front of them and Jamie ran his hands through his hair. "I uh, I had a good time tonight." He was extra nervous because he wanted to kiss her, he did, but this was her parents' house. Mr. Bennet hadn't sat him down stating the boundaries but Jamie was pretty sure on what was allowed and what wasn't.

"Thanks for walking around with me." She waited a second but he didn't make a move. A little disappointed, Liza smiled once more at him she turned to open her door.

"Liza?" He'd taken a step or two closer, and when she turned around he was right in front of her. "Goodnight."

Before she could say it back he was kissing her. Nothing too intense but more than just a peck.

When his lips left hers, she started to smile. That was unexpected but hopped for. "Night, Jamie."

He nodded at her and they both walked into their respective rooms.

Two doors shut and Mr. Bennet looked up to the ceiling. "Two doors. That's always a good sign."

Eleanor took off her reading glasses and set her book down on the bedside table. After turning the light off, Mrs. Bennet rolled close to her husband. "He's a good boy, Don. I told you there was nothing to worry about."

He knew she was right. Jamie Scott, James Scott had come into their home with nothing but respect. He was kind and sincere and really liked their daughter. Mr. Bennet wasn't sure what the long haul had in store for the two kids but he had a feeling Jamie would be around for a while. And while that was hard to come to terms with, Jamie was the kind of boy he wanted his daughter to be with. From what he'd seen, the were good together.

Mr. Bennet had been right as well. They _were_ good together.

**OTHOTH**

**Okay, so that was Jamie meeting Liza's parents. How did you all like the Bennets? If you liked the Savannah setting, don't worry, they'll be going back. There were about a thousand things I wanted them to do but I just couldn't fit it. Next chapter involves Halloween! Hmm, I wonder what they'll be dressed up as. I've got a pretty good idea but if some of you have suggestions let me know.**

**The feedback fell last chapter and while it was disappointing, I appreciate those of you who did take the time to let me know your thoughts. I thrive off of reviews so the more, the better. **

**Always and Forever: I'm so happy you like that both Jamie and Liza have a good group of friends. They will all pop up next chapter! Jamie painting his face blue was something I knew I wanted to happen so I'm glad you liked it. And I really appreciate the feedback so it seems normal to thank and respond back to my reviewers. I do really care about my readers and the story. Well, I know you were excited about his chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint.**

**MagicalNaley23: You're so right when you said Jamie and Liza were doing a bit of role reversing with Liza playing and Jamie cheering her on. I think a part of me always wanted that to be the case, so that's why I had her be an athlete. Both of them do have qualities inspired from Nathan and Haley. I can't help it, lol. Nathan and Haley are my number one couple so it would be hard to not slip a little bit of them in my characters. Bhaha, Sam like Little John in Robinhood. I can totally see that. The little boy that Jamie met after the game is not related to Liza but that was an interesting theory. I never thought about that. Yes, the Scott family is very close and it will be shown through out all my LM stories, the original and spin offs. I hope you liked the new chapter!**

**Laura: Well knowing that you love my story so much really means a lot. Really. I don't think I have to works to thank you. I get what you're saying about "my" Jamie compared to the one on the show. I have to agree. Sometimes show Jamie gets a little annoying (while my probably does too) I feel like I don't have mine telling all the adults relationship advice, ha. Hopefully you enjoyed Jamie meeting Liza's parents and brother.**

**Hadley: Thanks for reviewing chapter one. I'm glad you like this story and I hope you continue to read. I know you're a big Little Moments fan so I encourage you to continue!**

**Please review!**


	6. Halloween Hangover

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 6: Halloween Hangover**

**Disclaimer: Jamie belongs to Mark Schwahn, not me.**

**A/N: Ah! Sorry for the super long wait. I'm ducking from your virtual tomatoes or anything else you may be throwing my way. If you've read my profile you know I've been super busy but there's good news. I got all moved in at school, did my pre-teaching, and I'm finally settled in. Things should be getting back to normal now. Hopefully this chapter will make up for the wait. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Halloween was always an exciting holiday. Candy, costumes, ghost stories, and more candy made up one of the best nights of the year. There was something intriguing about the whole thing. Every Fall, October thirty first would roll around and the Halloween spirit would amp up around the globe. It was no different in Chapel Hill, North Carolina.

Liza was applying the white paint to her face and laughed at her reflection in the mirror. She wasn't a clown, or a mime but something...furry. As she continued to paint her face, Liza remembered years past. She'd lug an old pillowcase behind her, chasing her older brothers down the street hoping to get the amount of candy they would. That was and always had been her favorite part of the holiday- when she was little and still trick or treated with her brothers, Liza loved going door to door and collecting as much candy as she possibly could. It was never anything compared to what Patrick and Charles got but it was enough to last her a while.

But those days were over. She wasn't going trick or treating this Halloween. Liza and the girls were going to a party. The four friends were dressed up as a familiar quartet, and Liza wondered if Jamie was gonna like it. She wasn't a sexy housekeeper, nurse, or teacher. In fact, all of her body except her face was covered. Liza was just going to have to wait for his reaction when they got there.

Taking a look in the mirror and satisfied with her face, Liza walked out of the bathroom to see Ansley and Margaret in their matching costumes. Ansley had a nice black patch painted over her right eye, and Margaret looked just like Liza but they had different colored collars. The three girls were looking good as dalmatians.

"Puppies?" Kate walked out of her bedroom looking just as evil as ever.

Ansley ran her hand over her spotted costume and sighed, "Is she gonna be a bitch all night?"

"She's Cruella. I don't think she has a choice." Liza laughed as Kate made her grand entrance.

Half white hair, half black, Kate looked like a perfect Cruella De Vil, complete with a long stemmed cigarette. Kate arched her brow, "Now don't you three look cute?" It was almost as if Kate was in character.

Margaret looked down at her spotted costume then to Ansley and Liza, "Before she takes our coats, don't you think it's about time to head out?"

Laughing, Ansley nodded, "Yeah."

Liza looked at the clock and agreed. The sooner they got out of their apartment, the sooner she got to find Jamie. The four girls grabbed anything they needed and walked out the front door.

Kate was messing with one of her stick on eyelashes and turned to Liza,"So what's Jamie going as?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't tell me."

Kate knew exactly what Jamie was going as, but was just spurring the question for conversation. To make it seem like she was still concerned, Kate furrowed her brow, "Well, did you tell him what you were going as?"

Liza shook her head, "No."

"So I guess you two won't be matchy-matchy or couply tonight?" Kate acted as if she was disappointed. Liza would assume that she and Jamie were going as two completely separate things, but in reality, they'd be a cute pair.

Looking down at her spotted self, Liza shook her head, "Probably not."

Margaret looked at Ansley and elbowed her in the side with a grin. Liza had no idea they'd planned their outfits accordingly. Last week Ansley found out what the boys were going as and she and Margaret came up with a cute idea. It wasn't exactly as obvious as somebody might think, but Liza and Jamie would still look adorable together.

The three pups and one evil woman made their way to the transit pick up and it didn't take long for their ride to come get them. They got on the bus and could see that almost everybody was dressed up. Some costumes were elaborate and others, weren't.

When they'd reached their destination almost half of the bus stood up and headed for the exit. President Richard Nixon, Oprah, a jailbird, Ronald McDonald, and a cardboard box walked passed Liza and she laughed. How many times would she get to ride on a transit with so many famed and not so famed people?

"What's the plan?" Kate pushed her eyelash back against her lid and blinked profusely.

Ansley followed Margaret off the bus and when her spotted paws hit the ground she turned to her friends. "Why don't we go find the guys?"

That was a good plan but Liza shook her head, "How are we supposed to find them? We don't even know if they're here or what they're dressed as."

"Oh, we'll know." Margaret smiled and hooked her right arm around Liza's left.

Liza wasn't so sure but she walked toward the house party with an open mind. Jamie Scott could be anything. He could be anyone. There were probably a hundred or so people scattered in and around the house. It may take her all night to find him.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie was talking with two of his classmates when he saw Sam come into the house. His big bellied friend was walking toward him with a box of the best donuts in town. But it wasn't as random as it sounded. Sam was dressed up like a cop. Donuts and cops were compliments.

"Hand me one of those." Jamie pointed at the box and smiled.

Sam slowly opened the box and grimaced. He knew what Jamie was thinking. "Look, it's not my fault. They were freshly made and hot right out of the oven. I couldn't not take one...or a few."

"A few?" Jamie laughed and shook his head. His hat tilted to the side of his head as he smiled. "A few means three. You ate..." He counted the empty spaces and his eyes went wide. "Six!"

"Shut up." Sam rolled his eyes and shut the box. "You're just jealous."

Reynolds walked up and arched his brow, "Somebody say jealous?" He looked around with a drunk nod, "All these fools are jealous of me." Reynolds looked around with a pompous smirk. He was wearing a white lab coat with a stethoscope around his next. "They call me doctor love!" He sing songed that last line while he pointed to his name tag. It did say _Dr. Love_.

With a cop on one side and a doctor on his other, Jamie was sure the night was going to be full of jokes about anatomy and speeders. And as much fun as he knew he'd have with his boys, there was a certain someone else he'd rather spend the night with. Jamie didn't even know what she was dressed as. When he'd told Ansley and Margaret what he was sporting for Halloween he'd at least thought they'd tell him what Liza was going as. They'd stayed quiet and he never found out.

Jamie looked around the room and his eyes traced over every body in the room. Liza could be anything, dressed as anyone. He pulled his phone from his pocket wondering if he might have a text, but he didn't.

A swarm of people walked through the front door all cheering and he followed each and every one of them with his eyes. Unless she was dressed as a cardboard box or Richard Nixon, she wasn't in that group.

But as Jamie turned around about six or seven others came inside. Three dalmatians, one Cruella de Vil, a ghost, and something very green walked through the doors but Jamie hadn't seen them. He'd walked away before they'd come in.

"You think they're here?" Liza turned to Margaret wondering if Jamie and his friends were there yet.

Margaret looked around and shrugged, "Maybe. It's pretty crowded tonight."

Liza started looking everyone over and sighed, "I'm gonna look over..."

"Let's hang around for a bit, he'll come looking eventually." Ansley half laughed because of Liza's immediate desire to find her boyfriend.

The girls made their way through the crowded room and were each handed a full Solo cup. Liza wasn't a huge drinker but that didn't mean she was scared of the stuff.

As she took her first couple sips, Kate was pulling her toward another room where the music was blaring to the point where it was hard to hear.

"These heels suck!" Kate looked down at her squished feet and frowned. Apparently her five inch heels weren't exactly comfortable. Definitely not comfortable to dance in.

Margaret looked down at her feet and smiled. She knew there was a perk to her paws and being able to wear flats. "Just take them off."

"Ew. There is probably so much nastiness on this floor." Kate shook her head.

Liza had to agree. She was about to turn to Ansley to get her thoughts but their spotted K-9 friend had walked away.

"Dance with me?"

For a split second Liza thought it might be Jamie, but when she turned to face the guy his black hair and brown eyes were a couple of the signs that told her it wasn't him. This guy was channeling Elvis. He'd even used his hands to smooth down the sides of his hair.

The wannabe rock star tilted his gold rimmed sunglasses and raised his lip, "Whadya say?"

"Uh, I'm here with someone." So that may have been a lie. Technically Liza wasn't with Jamie. She didn't even know if he was there.

"He's not with you now." The bushy black haired guy gave her a smile and arched his brow, "Come on."

Looking to Margaret and Kate for help she widened her eyes. They both looked at her and Margaret laughed, "Go on. It's just a dance."

Just a dance? Were they serious? This Elvis impersonator was probably gonna try to shake his hips like the king of rock n' roll and that was something Liza didn't exactly want to be a part of. But before she could say yes or no, she felt him take her hand in hers.

Liza wasn't a rude person. She wasn't going to just turn and walk away. The guy seemed harmless and it was just a dance. Raising her cup to her lips, Liza took a sip of liquid courage to ease the awkwardness of the situation. Hopefully the song would be short.

"You look familiar." The 'Hound Dog' singer studied Liza's face and was trying to put the pieces together.

The music was way too loud to hold a conversation. "What?" Liza had only seen his lips moving and heard nothing that came out of his mouth.

Clearing his throat and leaning toward her, Elvis the Pelvis spoke up, "I said that you look familiar!"

Not knowing exactly what to do with that information Liza looked down at her spotted self. Maybe he liked dogs. "I uh..." She stammered trying to think of how she would know the guy. "I'm on the soccer team. Maybe you saw the team picture up around campus?"

"Any good?"

It was still hard to hear but Liza thought she knew what he was asking. She was assuming that he was talking about her soccer skills. Liza nodded and then couldn't help but notice that this foe Elvis had no rhythm at all. The beat would boom through the speakers and the poor guy would almost stiffen up. Liza looked back to her friends to give them wide eyes for ever encouraging any of it, but they were talking amongst themselves.

"Maybe one of us should go over there and bail her out? That guy is probably stomping on her feet." Kate grimaced each time she saw the guy move closer to Liza.

Margaret was busy talking with a skeleton but Ansley had walked back and added in her two cents. "Nah..." Her eyes had found someone familiar and she shook her head, "I think someone else is about to come to her rescue."

Kate turned to look at Liza and just passed her friend she saw Jamie approaching. Dressed in long beige pants with a matching jacket, complete with the hat, Jamie pushed his way through the crowd. The firefighter was going to get _his_ dalmatian.

He'd spotted her across the room when he happened to glance up from a random conversation. When Jamie saw her dancing with someone else it wasn't exactly the most appealing image. He'd had to swallow hard before he taking a deep breath and heading that way.

And when he got close enough to really get a look at Liza it was like the other guy had blurred out of the picture. Dogs and puppies were cute, but Liza dressed as one was really something else. The floppy ears and the painted black nose made everything he already liked about her better.

"Jamie?" She hadn't recognized him in his suit and helmet but those piercing blue eyes were the dead give away.

Elvis hadn't realized Jamie was behind him until Liza stopped moving. He turned around to see who she was looking at and raised his shoulders, "You mind? We're dancing."

Yes, Jamie minded. "I think I can take it from here." Jamie was just a little bit bigger than the guy his girlfriend was dancing with and he figured he could take him if punches were thrown.

"Whatever." Elvis seemed to turn into Little Boy Blue. He rolled his eyes and walked away from the couple.

Liza couldn't help but smile at Jamie when it was just them. She took a step closer and had to shout over the music, "I like your costume."

"Yeah?" Jamie patted his chest and then tugged on his hat. Laughing, he flashed her that smirk she'd fallen for, "I saved a cat and put out a fire right before I came."

She laughed and shook her head, "I take it you told Ansley or someone about being a firefighter?"

"Huh?" Jamie couldn't tell what she'd said so he leaned close to her ear, "Let's go somewhere a little quieter." Liza felt Jamie slip his hand over hers and she followed him outside. The way her fingers intertwined with his was nothing like the hand hold she'd received from Elvis. Everything about Jamie's hands were perfect. She never wanted to let go.

Once they could hear themselves think, Jamie turned back to Liza, "Sorry, you couldn't hear anything in there."

"It's fine." In all honestly, she'd rather be outside with him than in the middle of the craziness inside.

Jamie took off his helmet and ran his hand over his hair, "What were you saying?"

"Oh, I just figured that you had to tell Ansley about your costume."

He didn't know if that was a good thing or bad thing. "Maybe."

"I think I knew they were up to something." Liza laughed and looked to the house. "Those three are always trying to butt in."

Jamie looked down at his costume and then to Liza's. It all made sense now. Now he knew why Ansley and Margaret had pressed him about his Halloween costume. Dalmatians were known as firehouse dogs. Jamie was a firefighter. It wasn't overtly obvious that they matched or were coupled, but they were.

He laughed and saw that Liza had been a little embarrassed by her friends. "Well if it matters, I think you look pretty good as a dalmatian." It was true. Liza could be wearing that cardboard box of nothing and look more than pretty good. Jamie saw her smile and he kissed her on the corner of her mouth, "Happy Halloween."

Liza was still running on that good ole liquid courage and tugged on Jamie's jacket, crashing her lips to his. She kissed him harder and had forgotten that they were even at a party, that other people were around. All that she was concentrated on was him. That hat, those pants, that smile, and that smirk made her heart race and her cheeks turn.

Once they'd parted, Liza bit her lip and laughed, "Sorry."

"Sorry?" Jamie arched his brow and shook his head. "What are you apologizing for?" He leaned down and kissed her again. "That was nothing to be sorry for." That adorable smirk appeared on his face and Liza felt the butterflies kick into gear.

His hand found her's again and that only added to the chaos Liza was feeling in her belly. There was something about Jamie Scott that made her nervous. But it was a happy-excited nervous. The kind of nervous that someone got when something big was about to happen.

And Jamie got it too. Every time he looked into her blue eyes or saw her smile, or caught sight of that freckle on the tip of her nose he'd get it too.

What neither of them realized was that something big wasn't about to happen, it already was.

**OTHOTH**

After mingling and talking with friends, dancing and a little more drinking, Jamie and Liza were about ready to cut out. It wasn't that they weren't having a good time, they were. They just wanted to get to spend time alone together. No loud music, no interruptions, no Elvis wannabees, just them.

Jamie was coming back from the restroom when he spotted Liza talking with a few people. He walked close and leaned toward her ear. "Wanna go?"

Liza was already feeling her buzz and she nodded at Jamie with glossy eyes. Nerves fired up her arms when he took her hand and she said goodbye to the people she'd been talking with. Jamie led them out the back door and they saw Sam approaching fast.

"Jamie! I was wondering where you were. Here." Sam had a pumpkin in his hand and gave it to Jamie.

Jamie wasn't so sure what he was doing holding a pumpkin so he looked at Sam a bit confused.

"Bowling." Sam looked over his shoulder and laughed, "It's awesome. Come on."

Shaking his head, Jamie extended the heavy orange mass back to Sam. "We're actually leaving."

"What? No way! Come on. Just a few rounds." Sam tried to give them his best smile and hopped it had done the trick.

Liza looked to Jamie and met him with warm eyes. "I don't mind. It might be kind of fun."

"Hell yes it is. Just wait." Sam laughed and walked over to the spot in the backyard where the bowling lane had been set up.

It was a simple concept. Use the pumpkin to roll it down the grassy lane and knock over as many wine bottles as possible. Pretty easy. There were teams of two and it was Jamie and Sam vs. Andrew and Eric. The opposing team went first and Jamie quickly figured out the gist of the game. Roll it easy and aim straight. Don't toss it too hard or the pumpkin will crack.

Sam handed Liza a fresh drink while Jamie held the pumpkin, "We got this Jamie." Sam smiled and took a pumpkin for himself then stepped up to the line. His throw was on target but it had been a little soft. Only three bottles fell down the first go around and then only two after that. "Dammit!" The police officer was disappointed with himself and sighed when he looked at his firefighting friend, "My bad."

"You gonna knock 'em all down?" Liza kinked her eyebrow and smiled at Jamie. She sipped on her fourth drink watching Jamie curiously.

He looked to her and nodded, "I'm gonna try." Jamie walked to the line and took the pumpkin back and rolled it down the grass, but things didn't go well when the pumpkin broke into three pieces.

"Oh." Everyone watching all grimaced and shook their heads.

"Come on man." Sam turned to Jamie and used his hands to help portray the message, "Settle down a bit. Easier this time."

Jamie took a new pumpkin and laughed. The competition in this game was hysterical. "I'll get it. I know what to do now."

He stepped up to the line and gently rolled the pumpkin down the lane. It was good. Straight, fast, and heading right for the triangle of wine bottles.

"Strike! Haha! There we go. Now we're talking." Sam clapped his hands and gave Jamie a pound when he walked back.

Liza brushed her shoulder against Jamie and looked up to him. "Nice shot."

He laughed and that smirk appeared across his lips. "I try."

Liza had to swallow hard because he looked so sexy. He was a good looking guy but add that with a fireman's uniform and it was hard not to stare.

By the time the boys were in the tenth and final frame it was a blowout. Jamie and Sam were killing Andrew and Eric and that wasn't an exaggeration. Down by thirty points, it was going to be impossible for Andrew and Eric to come back.

Sam was about worn out from his intense physical activity, and while Jamie was bowling his last turn Sam looked at Liza with a pumpkin. "You want to go for me?"

Liza had been enjoying the spectacle of it all but the game seemed more like a boy thing. Heave a heavy object down a lane and knock things over didn't sound like her cup of tea.

"It's easy." Sam nodded and watched as Jamie walked back to them. "Tell her man, it's easy."

"Huh?" Jamie hadn't really heard the conversation.

"I'm trying to tell Liza to take my turn. It's fun."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, took the pumpkin from Sam and handed it to Liza.

When she took the orange sphere, Liza grimaced. It was a lot heavier than she'd expected. "Jeez." Laughing, Liza walked to the line and tried her best to knock down the pins but it was a failure of epic proportions.

Jamie walked to her with a new pumpkin and shook his head. "You do know you're supposed to hit those bottles down there?" He was being sarcastic and raised his brow.

"Yes. Shut up." She rolled her eyes and took the pumpkin from him. "I'm not on the bowling team, you know." Liza couldn't help it that she wasn't the best bowler.

"Oh I know you're not. I could tell by that last throw." He was laughing and she cut her eyes at him.

"I'm gonna get a strike."

Jamie just nodded to act like he agreed, "Sure."

"You might want to back up." Liza looked at Jamie and put the pumpkin on the ground. She took a few steps back and glanced at the bottles down the lane. She could do it. It was just like a goal kick.

"Wait, Liza..." Jamie realized she was going to try and kick the pumpkin and tried to stop her but it was too late.

The sound of Liza's foot on the pumpkin made a loud thud and was followed by her grunt.

"Ow!" She felt a sharp pain run through the inside of her foot and to her big toe. "Ow, ow, ow." Wincing as she watched the pumpkin roll about a foot, Liza ducked down and used her hand to rub her foot.

Jamie didn't want to laugh but it was funny. "Are you okay?"

"I guess that wasn't a good plan, huh?" Liza shook her head and rubbed her foot some more.

No, it wasn't a good plan at all. Why on Earth would she have thought that kicking a heavy pumpkin was a good idea? "It went straight." Jamie let out a small laugh and helped her to her feet.

Sam walked toward Liza and shook his head. "I'd stick with a soccer ball if I were you."

Liza nodded and grimaced as she walked with Jamie. "At least I didn't loose it for y'all."

That was true but Jamie wasn't really concerned with the bowling score. Liza had really wailed back and kicked that pumpkin hard. Her foot was gonna bruise all sorts of colors. "We should get some ice."

He was so sweet. His only thoughts were with her. Liza smiled up at him and nodded, "Yeah. I've got some ice packs back at the apartment."

"You ready?" Jamie didn't even need to ask. He knew she was ready to leave.

Wincing as she walked with him toward the car she nodded. "Uh-huh."

Jamie watched with a cautious eye as Liza limped to his car and he walked over to get the door. Thankfully it didn't get stuck and he offered her his hand to help her step up into his old Toyota. Liza elevated her leg on his dash and Jamie got in to car and started it up.

"Dammit." He looked down at the gas gauge and realized he was on the edge of E. "I gotta get some gas on our way."

"That's okay, I'll live with a pit stop." Liza leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes.

Pulling out onto the street, Jamie drove toward the gas station and parked next to the pump. "I'll just be a second."

Liza nodded and watched him go into the store. Her foot was throbbing so hard that she could swear she could see it pulsating. Shaking her head at herself, she'd felt so dumb for kicking that pumpkin. Jamie probably thought she was an idiot.

When she looked up, Liza saw Jamie walking out of the store with a bag and he hurried to the car. She cranked her window down and he handed her the bag through the window.

"I got a little bit of everything. Reese's, Starburst, Twix, Jolly Ranchers... And there's a water in there if you want to hold it against your foot." He walked away to pump the gas before Liza could even respond.

She looked down at the bag of candy and had a bit of deja vu. No, she wasn't walking around Savannah with her brothers, but it was Halloween and she had a big bag of sugar coated goodness resting in her lap. Trick or treating and getting all that candy was her favorite part. Suddenly her food didn't hurt so bad.

The smell of gas wasn't exactly pleasant though. Her head starting to spin and she didn't know if it was from the beers earlier or the pain from her foot. She was a cheap drunk to begin with so Liza leaned back and closed her eyes. She heard the door open and felt the car shift as Jamie climbed in.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jamie looked at Liza laid back against the seat with her eyes closed, her hands on her head, and her right foot up on the dash.

Cracking her eyes open, Liza shook her head. "Yeah. I'll feel better once we get back."

Jamie started the car and pulled out of the gas station on his way to Liza's place. The bag of candy was on the center console and he reached in and pulled out the familiar orange wrapping of the Reese's. He tore open the wrapper and popped one peanut butter cup in his mouth and then handed the other one to Liza. "Here."

She looked at him with a smile, "Thanks." Liza peeled the paper off the bottom and bit into the luscious chocolatey peanut butter goodness. Maybe that was the cure for her throbbing foot and her impending hangover. Liza sighed heavily and leaned further back into the seat.

"You okay?" He turned to look at her worried she was hurting.

"That was a sigh of relief." Liza laughed and nodded. "I think that..." She pointed to the empty wrapping of the Reese's. "...cured this." Using her hand to wave around her foot, Liza nodded.

Jamie smiled and was happy she was feeling a little better. Sadly, Neither of them knew that feeling wasn't going to last.

**OTHOTH**

It didn't take long for them to get to Liza's apartment complex. It wasn't far off campus and traffic was pretty minimal.

"Can you walk?" Jamie pulled into a parking space and turned off the engine.

Liza moved her foot off the dash and took a deep breath. "I think so." Opening the door, she stepped out of his car cautiously and walked a few feet. There was a sharp pain running along her foot and up her ankle but she could walk alright. Not well, but good enough.

Jamie had grabbed the bag of candy and walked to her side. "You sure."

Each step hurt but Liza wasn't a cry baby, it was just a little bit of pain. She could handle it. "Yeah."

Just because he could and wanted to, Jamie wrapped one arm around her back to steady Liza as they walked to her apartment. When they got to the stairs he knew it wasn't going to be pretty. "Come on." He stood in front of her and held his arms behind himself ready for her to get on his back.

"I can do it." Liza looked up the stairs and they looked like they went on forever. That was probably the alcohol's misconception. She took the first step up and it was fine, but when she got to the second one she knew she had no chance. Jamie had been watching her the whole time and Liza saw him raise his eyebrow. She laughed and rolled her eyes, "Fine." Liza put her hands on his shoulders and jumped on his back.

"Better, right?" Jamie made his way up the stairs effortlessly.

"Yeah." Liza had to agree. She rested her head on his shoulder and could smell him. God, he smelled so good.

When they got to her door, Jamie put her down and Liza gave him her keys. Once the door was unlocked she hobbled over to the couch and rested her foot on the coffee table. Jamie walked straight to the kitchen, and opened the freezer and found the ice pack but didn't know where they kept the Advil. "Liza where's the Advil?"

"I've got some in my room. It's in..."

"Oh yeah." Jamie remembered now. Liza had gotten him some the night he smashed his face on his car door. Quickly grabbing the Advil, Jamie got the icepack and a glass of water. He walked to the couch and sat down on the coffee table to face Liza. "Here you go."

Liza thankfully took the medicine and water then felt the cool ice pack on her foot. "Burr, whoa that's cold."

Jamie pulled the pack away from her foot and grimaced, "Sorry. You want me to wrap it in a rag or paper towel or something?"

The way he was being, the fact that he was doing all this for her made Liza's heart jump up and down. "Would you?"

"Yeah, hold on." He got up to wrap the ice pack in something to alleviate the freezing temperature and returned not a second later. Jamie gently slid Liza's shoe off her foot and then pressed the pack on her bruise. "How's that?"

"Perfect, thank you." Liza nodded and fell back against the cushions of the couch.

Jamie reached for the bag of candy and the remote. It was Halloween, somewhere on some channel they had to be playing a marathon of horror movies. They'd settled on _Scream 2_ and then Jamie tore into a bag of sour Skittles. He ate a few and offered some to Liza and the two of them sat quietly watching Sydney Prescott and Gale Weathers run from the masked offender.

Liza got nervous during the chase scenes and leaned into Jamie's side each time that scary music started to play. Jamie didn't mind it though. He didn't mind it at all. If Liza needed someone to lean on while watching a scary movie then he would more than willingly lend out his side for her.

A commercial broke and Jamie got up to get something to drink. When he came back he sat on the coffee table again and picked up her bum foot. "How's it doing?"

"A lot better. Between the Advil and the ice it's pretty much numb now."

Jamie nodded and gently ran his fingers across the top of her foot to her ankle. Liza couldn't help but notice the softness in his touch. He looked up to her and all of his air caught in his throat. Liza was simply lounging on the couch but looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Face paint, dalmatian costume and all.

Liza was looking hard into his eyes and then heard the movie come back on. "Scream's back on."

Jamie didn't care about the movie. He knew how it ended. Leaning closer to her and blocking her view, Jamie put his hands on her sides and his lips on hers.

Liza couldn't say she was shocked by the sudden kiss. Sealed together for what seemed like an eternity they parted and Liza couldn't help but laugh. Jamie had white paint on his cheeks, his nose and chin.

"What? What are you laughing about?" Jamie kinked his brown and leaned over to kiss her neck.

She couldn't contain her laughter, "My face paint's rubbing off on you." Jamie pulled back and furrowed his brow. Liza nodded and used her thumb to rub a spot on his cheek. She held it out to him and bit her lip. "Sorry."

Jamie shrugged his shoulders and kissed her on the side of the mouth, "It's just a little paint. It won't kill me."

Liza shook her head because it was certainly not harmful. "No, it won't kill you."

He was shaking his head as he leaned down to kiss her again. This time he moved over to the couch and pulled her close. As his lips roamed her jaw line he took off his helmet and ran his fingers over her furry costume. Before he knew it, her hands were under his jacket and pulling it off his shoulders. Once it was on the floor she could see his red suspenders holding up his pants and the white t-shirt underneath. Jamie looked good.

His hands went to her sides and she kissed him while he fumbled with the zipper of her dalmatian suit. It was on the front and the the clasp was hard to get.

"Let me try." Liza looked down and tired to unzip her costume.

Jamie could see that Liza was having a hard time too so he shook his head, "I'll get it, I'll get it." Worse case scenario he'd just rip the damn thing.

While he pulled the zipper, Liza slipped her arms out of the sleeves. They both stood up at the same time and Liza's dalmatian costume bunched at her feet. She stepped out of the feet and took a deep breath. Not because she was nervous, well she was nervous, but because she was nauseous. All those beers earlier and the sugar from the candy wasn't a good mix. She knew that sour Skittles and Bud Light wasn't going to be a winning combination.

Jamie studied Liza's new form and his eyes were fixed on her body. Nike running shorts and a simple white tank were what was underneath her costume and at the moment, he wanted to know what was underneath those.

His mouth found hers again and Jamie felt her hands grip on his shirt. They needed to get to her bedroom fast.

But before they could do that Liza pulled away and winced, "I'm sorry..." She quickly turned and ran toward the bathroom.

Jamie was still caught up in the moment and was slowly processing the sudden halt of their activities. The bathroom door slammed and Jamie shook his head, "Liza?" He walked to the bathroom and when he got close to the door he knew what was going on. He'd noticed that she'd had an ample amount of beer at the party, but she didn't seem too out of it. Maybe the mixture with candy wasn't such a good idea?

The toilet flushed and Liza felt nasty. Throwing up was never something she enjoyed. It was not a pleasant to-do. She looked at her paint smeared face and shook her head. How embarrassing. First she hurts her foot and now she's sick. Liza turned to the door and instead of opening it she locked it.

Jamie was patiently waiting for her, hoping she was okay when he heard the clicking of the lock. "Are you alright? You need some water or something?"

Liza started to tear up. Why did he have to be _that_ guy? She cleared her throat and spoke through the door. "I'm so sorry. I just...maybe you should leave?"

Leave? Jamie wasn't about to leave. What if she needed something? What if something happened? He leaned his head against the door, "I'm not leaving until I know you're fine."

A tear rolled down her cheek and Liza wondered why she was crying. The embarrassment of the situation and the pain in her foot were probable contributors. "Jamie, I'm fine. Really."

He didn't buy it. "Look, I'm not going anywhere..." Jamie slid down the wall and rested his back against the hard door frame. "...I'll be right here when you're ready to come out." It may have come across as cold but he didn't mean it that way. There was just no way he was going to leave her place while she was locked in the bathroom.

Liza didn't know what else to say to make him leave. Did she really want him to go, no. It was only that she was sorry how things had turned out. He'd dump her for sure now.

The silence between the two of them was a bit uncomfortable but Jamie would stick it out. So ten minutes rolled around and he felt like it had been an hour. Liza had gotten sick again but she'd stayed quiet.

"Liza?" Jamie spoke softly through the door worried about her. "Let me do something."

She took a deep breath and shook her head at the mirror. What was he going to do, hold her hair? It was already up and there was no way she was going to let him in while she was throwing up. No.

With no response from Liza, Jamie got up and walked to the kitchen. He didn't know what her hangover cure was and it really wasn't time for that, but he needed to do something. A bottled water, a canned Coke, saltines? What would she need? Water seemed like a guaranteed necessity so he got one of those first. He walked back to the bathroom and tapped on the door. "I got you some water." Nothing but silence filled the apartment and Jamie rested his forehead against the door, "Come on Liza."

Liza was sitting on the cold floor and took a deep breath. Water did sound nice. Getting up off the tile, she made her way to the door and clicked the lock. She'd only opened the door enough for him to stick his hand in so when she saw the water she took it.

Jamie couldn't help but smile when she took the water. It wasn't a lot but he was doing something. Jamie took a seat back against the door frame and was just going to wait it out. Probably seven minutes had passed and Jamie heard Liza speak up.

"Do you hate me?"

He arched his brow and shook his head, "What? No." Jamie turned to look at the door. "I couldn't hate you, Liza."

Liza had her back against the bathroom door and spoke through the wood. "I ruined Halloween. I ruined it all."

"No you didn't." Jamie laughed. He didn't want her to think that. "It's been a good night."

"Right." Liza shook her head, "Me hurting my foot and then getting sick is exactly how you imagined it."

"Well no..." Jamie hadn't pictured it going like that at all, but it didn't matter. "...but things happen. People...kick pumpkins and get sick all the time."

"Ha." Liza had to laugh because she knew the first part didn't happen _all the time_. Mr. Good With Words was making her feel better though. She turned the lock on the door and got up to open it.

Jamie hadn't realized or heard the lock so when she opened the door he fell on his back. "Ugh." He let out a groan and started to laugh.

"Gah, sorry." She didn't think about him leaning on the door.

He started to get up and shook his head. "Do you ever stop apologizing?" Jamie laughed at her while he got to his feet.

"Sor...um, no. Yes!" Liza sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

"Let's get you to bed." Jamie started to roll his eyes because the girl just couldn't be anymore adorable. He put his hand against her back and escorted Liza to her room. "I'll let you change."

Jamie left the room and walked to the kitchen. He was smiling as he paced the small room because things hadn't gone well. And besides, perfect dates were overrated anyway. That seemed to be their slogan of sorts. Something was always, or most of the time, going wrong. It didn't matter though. The obstacles, faulty car doors, or bruised feet weren't going to deter them from each other.

Plenty of time had passed so Jamie walked back to Liza's door and knocked, "Hey?"

"You can come in."

He opened the door and saw that she was snuggled under her covers. She'd washed the white paint of her face and when he got close he could see that freckle on the tip of her nose.

While Jamie and Liza were in her room the front door of the apartment opened up and Ansley, Kate, and Margaret all stumbled in.

"That guys was so gross, I can't believe you made out with him." Kate was laughing at Margaret and took off her heels as she walked to the couch. "I swear his arm hair alone was thick enough to brush with a comb."

"Shut up. At least I was having fun with somebody." Margaret didn't care what Kate thought.

Ansley flopped down on the chair in the living room and saw Liza's dalmatian costume and Jamie's firefighter jacket. "Speaking of having fun..."

Kate turned her attention and perked up. "Oh my God, they're totally..."

"Shh." Margaret held her finger to her mouth and widened her eyes. She used that same finger to tell Ansley and Kate to follow her. The three girls tiptoed toward Liza's room and saw that the door was cracked.

Ansley looked at Kate and nodded, "Peek in there."

"Me? You do it." Kate shook her head and furrowed her brow.

"Shh, I'll do it." Margaret took a breath and put her face close to the crack in the door. Liza's room was dark but she could see two bodies. One of them was laying down and the other was sitting up. She held her finger up to her mouth to let her friends know she was trying to hear.

When Margaret moved her head away from the door both Ansley and Kate wanted answers, "So?"

"They're just talking." Margaret walked away from the door leaving Ansley and Kate wanting more.

Kate followed Margaret and shook her head, "That's it?"

"Mmm-huh." Margaret sat down and flipped on the TV.

Liza heard the floor outside her room creak and raised her eyebrows, "I think we've got company."

Jamie laughed and nodded his head. He ran his hand over her shoulder and looked into her blue eyes. "Get some rest. You'll feel better in the morning."

She nodded and watched him lean down. "Wait...don't." The last thing she wanted him to do was kiss her after all she'd been through.

He wasn't aiming for her lips though, just her forehead. Jamie laughed as his lips met her skin and whispered in her ear. "I'll call you tomorrow."

Liza felt her stomach twist but it wasn't the alcohol making it's presence known, it was those damn butterflies she got everything he was around. "Thank you." She hesitated and nodded once more, "For everything."

Jamie got up and turned to go. "Night, Liza."

"Goodnight."

Jamie slipped out of Liza's room and when he walked to the living room he was met with three pair of eyes. "Hey guys, so she's not feeling that great. I think the party and the beer got the best of her." Jamie picked up his helmet and looked at Liza's three roommates. "Keep an eye on her for me, will ya?" Jamie grabbed his jacket and held it over his arm. "And she hurt her foot but it's gonna be fine. We iced it for a while so it shouldn't affect her game." He laughed because he knew they'd all be worried about that powerful right foot of hers. With all his things gathered, Jamie headed for the door, "I'll see you guys later."

The three girls were just watching him leave all without a word spoken. They couldn't believe how sweet Jamie was.

Margaret was the first to get up and barged over to Liza's room with Kate and Ansley close behind.

Liza heard the door open and knew who it was. "Yes I got drunk, yes, I really hurt my foot, and no, we didn't have sex."

Ansley couldn't help but laugh at Liza. All those things were exactly what they wanted to know. "So wait, you seriously got sick?"

"I'm already embarrassed about it, so if you guys don't mind..." Liza pushed her head into her pillows and closed her eyes.

Kate crossed her arms still with questions, "But the clothes were on the floor, you two didn't even..."

"No." Liza shook her head. She didn't really want to go into it. "Let me just sleep it all off and maybe we'll talk tomorrow."

The girls got the message. Liza wasn't up for talking. Margaret sighed heavily and shrugged, "We wont the whole story in the morning. Every last detail."

"Ew, not every detail." Kate could skip the part about Liza getting sick, but yes, they wanted to know everything.

"Ha." Liza laughed and pulled the covers over her head. "Fine."

Margaret, Ansley, and Kate all left Liza to the darkness and silence that had overtaken her room. Lost in her thoughts, Liza closed her eyes and realized that with all the unfortunate things that had happened, she wouldn't have changed any of it. Well, some of it she would have changed, but not a lot.

The simple fact that she and Jamie could turn any ill-fated scenario into a good one was something to admire. She'd take a thousand bad days if they made her feel like she did now. Her stomach may have been rumbling from the alcohol but her heart was overpowering that. It was racing inside her chest a million beats per minute. Was it normal to feel that way? Should a bruised foot and too much to drink turn into such a good situation? Probably not, but it had.

Together, Jamie Scott and Liza Bennet made everything better.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go guys. Hopefully I didn't lose touch with the story/characters and you liked what I came up with. I can't begin to tell you all how sorry I am about the delay. This long of a wait should never happen again.**

**My reviewers are great and I hope some of you are still around. I'd love to hear what you think.**

**Julia: I'm so glad you liked last chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed this last one too.**

**MagicalNaley23: I get a bit of a Naley vibe from Jamie/Liza too. You'll have to wait and find out if Jamie converts Liza to a Bobcats fan. She seems pretty set on the Hawks but you never know. Um, Liza will meet Jamie's family in an upcoming chapter. It's already been in LM, but I will be adding it in this story as well. I'm not sure what chapter number it will be, but relatively soon. I'll probably throw in Keith somewhere in the story too, but since Jamie's at UNC right now it's not like they're really that close in proximity. And yes, Keith's about 2 ½ years younger than Sawyer, 8 1/2 years younger than Jamie. The maiden name tradition was something I felt I couldn't break, so having Jamie's son's name Bennet was kind of like a no-brainer, lol.**

**Always and Forever: I'm so glad you liked the chapter. I'm a huge fan of the Jamie/Charlotte dynamic so anytime I can get them together I will, lol. I kind of figured that Jamie would be the kind of guy to approach an older brother cautiously. He knows what they're thinking (he is one) so I thought it would be nice to show that. It's great to know you like Jamie and Liza together. I like them together too. Liza will be the Scott's in a few chapters and it's in LM already. Chapter 12 I think, Don't Worry They'll Love You.**

**Diana: I'm so glad you caught up with the story and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I'll try and update as soon as I can.**

**BDavis: I have to agree and say that if you had to bring a boyfriend to meet the parents, the Jamie would be a pretty good choice. He had things figured out pretty well. I'm so happy you liked his speech to Liza's brother. It's so great to know you're looking forward to more.**

**AllieJune: Thank you so much for the review. It's a great compliment to read that you feel like things are "real". I appreciate. Hopefully you liked the new chapter as well!**

**Review Please!**


	7. Say You'll Stay

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 7: Say You'll Stay**

**Disclaimer: There should be a repeat button for this. No, I don't own anything related to OTH.**

**AN: Well, I know the wait for the chapter was another long one and sorry for that. Things will get better. I know they will. They have to or I'm gonna go crazy with all my school work, lol. Part of the reason it took me so long to do this chapter is because I couldn't figure out how I wanted things to play out. Jamie and Liza were supposed to fight last chapter but I bumped it to this chapter. But as I looked at my blank page and blinking cursor I still couldn't make up my mind. I knew I needed to write something but an argument was not buzzing around in my head. So if you guys are still looking for a fight, don't worry, it's gonna happen...at some point. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Jamie shoved his icy fingers into his jacket pocket and secretly wished December hadn't rolled around so quickly. Winter's breath stung cold against his cheeks and his own breath looked like a steam engine working overtime. It was worth it though. Jamie was on his way to the soccer field to watch the team practice. He was going to get a word in with the coach before the semi-finals of the NCAA tournament, and that also meant he'd also get to see Liza. Win, win.

The Lady Tar Heels were on their way to claim another national championship, and Jamie was going to take every second he could to get to see his girl before she left for the tournament. Freezing temperatures and all.

The team was flying out to College Station, Texas in three days, then finals would come around, and then Winter break. There wasn't going to be a whole lot of Jamie and Liza time in between.

Crossing the crosswalk, Jamie caught a glimpse of the field and felt a warm beat in his chest. He hadn't even spotted her yet, but the idea that she was there made him smile. December didn't feel so cold after all.

As he approached the fence, Jamie saw number six dribbling the ball past a few defenders and there was no denying that Liza Bennet had skill. She had talent, raw talent, aggression, but grace too. It seemed like a silly description but it was true. Jamie had seen athletes at their best but none of them had anything on Liza.

Leaning against the cold metal fence, Jamie lifted his hand toward coach Dorrance and saw him walk over.

"Scott, how's it going? I guess you're here to get a quote?"

Jamie nodded and pulled out the little notebook, "Yes sir." Clearing his throat, Jamie scribbled down a few notes and looked at the coach, "What can we expect from the team next week? Will there be a repeat of last year?"

Coach Dorrance nodded, "That's always our goal. We've got exceptional, exceptional young players and they've put everything into this season. I'd be lying if I didn't say I wasn't expecting to make it to the finals and win. But you can never be too sure. As long as they fight, as long as they stay alert and aggressive, things should go well. I have a feeling about this group..." The famed soccer coach watched his players hustle by and he turned to Jamie, "Nobody can stop these girls."

Jamie's hand was moving so fast that his handwriting was barely legible, but he got the message. Liza and co. should be unstoppable. "Thank you, sir. Good luck."

An amused smile spread across the coaches face as he turned to walk back to the sidelines, "And don't be keeping Bennet out too late the next few nights. I'm gonna need her well rested and ready to go."

At least the tone of Liza's coach had been playful. Jamie nodded his head and glanced across the field. There she was. The girl who'd come out of left field...left-mid field actually, and taken everything he thought he knew about relationships and thrown it out the door. The pounding in his chest made him rethink everything he'd ever thought and brought him to a simple conclusion...

"You a fan?" A young college guy leaned against the fence and watched the team run up and down the field.

Jamie had been carefully watching Liza and he turned to face the guy who asked the question. He looked familiar, older than Jamie, but familiar. "Yeah." Tucking the notepad in his pocket, Jamie nodded, "I guess so." The sophomore glanced to number six again and took a deep cool breath, "My girlfriend plays."

"Oh really?" This guy had a feeling Jamie was more than just a fan. "I uh...I couldn't help but notice that you were writing something down? Do you write for the university paper?"

Nodding, Jamie turned to the blue eyed, light brown haired guy, "Yeah. I just got a quote from Coach Dorrance. He said they're ready."

"So which one is the best?" The college aged guy pointed across the field to the players.

Was this guy a young scout or something? Why all the questions? Jamie looked toward the team and there was without question at least one player who was worth mentioning. "The left mid fielder's pretty good."

The guy arched his brow, "Just pretty good?" Liza was more than pretty good and this guy knew it. He'd known it since the first time he saw his little sister kick a ball across the backyard.

Jamie was starting to feel nervous. Why did this guy seem like he knew Liza? And on top of that, why did Jamie get the sinking feeling that he was supposed to know him.

"It's Jamie, right?" The guy let out a laugh and a smile.

Nodding, Jamie swallowed hard. He still wasn't putting the pieces together. "Ho...how do you..."

Extending his hand, the guy's eyes met Jamie's and they were exact copies of Liza's, "I'm Charles, Liza's brother."

Jamie shook Charles's hand and laughed as he realized who he was. "Jamie Scott."

Charles laughed and retracted his cold hand into his jacket pocket. He looked across the field to Liza and then turned to Jamie, "So you're the one who's dating my sister? I've heard a lot about you."

Was that a good thing or bad thing? Jamie nodded and took a deep breath, "Yeah, same with you. I'm glad we could meet." Jamie rolled his eyes at himself. That sounded so pathetic, cliche. Charles was probably gonna think he was a loser or a suck up. His eyes found number six and Jamie took a deep breath. "You think she's ready? For the tournament I mean?"

Charles nodded, "You tell me? You're the one who's seen her play more that I have."

Not expecting to be asked the question back, Jamie hesitated, "I think so. She's been working on her footwork all week. You know, doing those ladder drills and stuff."

Liza's older brother knew exactly what Jamie was talking about. "Did she stutter step on the fourth rung?" Jamie nodded and arched his brow. Charles smiled thinking bout the days when he and Liza were younger and how they'd both practice together. He laughed and shook his head, "It always did give her trouble."

Jamie nodded. Liza did stumble a few times. The breeze blew hard from behind his back and he grimaced as his internal temperature dropped. "What, what brings you to Chapel Hill, you're at Georgia, right?"

"I'm a senior, yeah." Shrugging his shoulders, Charles turned to Jamie, "I wanted to come see her before her game. I can't make it to Texas next week. Are you going?"

"To the game?" Jamie saw Charles nod. "No. I can't. I've missed too many biology classes. If I miss one more my professor will give me an FA."

Laughing, Charles understood how attendance worked in college. Either some professors didn't care at all, or they did. _A lot_. He figured he could give Jamie a hard time about it though. It was part of his big brother obligation. "So you're not even gonna go to Liza's most important game?"

Without words Jamie opened his mouth, "I..uh, I mean I want to. I'd love to go." He looked out over the field and then back to Charles. Jamie was getting nervous again. "Maybe, maybe I can talk to my teacher..."

"I'm just kidding Jamie. I get it. I'm in the same boat." Charles rolled his eyes, "I've got this asshole teacher for my building science class, and he makes us come to class even if we're on the brink of death."

Jamie grimaced, "Ugh, sounds bad."

"You have no idea." Charles eyes widened as he shook his head. He shifted his hands in his pockets and watched the Lady Tar Heels run through practice. "So you and Liza?"

Here it came again. Round two of the brother interrogation. Patrick's had gone relatively smooth considering Jamie had basically blurted out his intentions, but for whatever reason Charles made Jamie uneasy. Like one wrong word and that'd be it. Swallowing hard, Jamie looked at Charles with a slight smile. "It just sorta happened."

Charles had talked with Liza about Jamie. He'd even talked to Patrick and his father as well. He knew the basics and the story. "I know Patrick probably said the same thing I'm about to, but...don't take advantage of her. I think you're a pretty lucky guy to be with her, so if you ever think about breaking..."

Jamie didn't need Charles to finish that. That wasn't going to happen. He shook his head and that smile of his turned larger and a hint of that Scott smirk appeared, "I love her." That shut Charles up and Jamie took a deep breath. Oh God, what did he do next? It had just sorta come out, but it was true. Jamie Scott loved Liza Bennet. "I do." Jamie let out a small laugh, "I know it's mandatory for you to worry about Liza but this is serious, I'm serious. I love her. I'd do anything for her."

It wasn't exactly what he was expecting, but Charles appreciated it nonetheless. He could tell that Jamie was laying it all out there. From one brother to another, Charles appreciate his honesty. He wasn't sure if he was ready to lose his little sister to some other guy but Jamie was crazy about Liza, and Liza was crazy about him. Charles watched as Liza ran from her position to the huddle and turned to Jamie with a smile, "But you do know she's a Hawks fan, right?"

Laughing on his own accord, Jamie nodded. If loving a girl who cheered for the wrong basketball team was one of his biggest hurdles, he knew he could get over it. He already had.

**OTHOTH**

Practice had been rough and exhausting but somehow, Liza felt like she could go run a marathon. Her energy and excitement about the NCAA tournament had her firing in all directions. And her excitement only climbed higher when she saw Jamie. But that wasn't it. The guy next to her boyfriend put an even bigger smile on her face.

Her feet started moving quickly and she was headed straight for him, well the gate first, then her brother. "What are you doing here," Liza yelled as she made her way over to the boys. She was in complete shock. Charles wasn't supposed to be in Chapel Hill, he should be in Athens. When she was close enough, Liza ran up to her brother and threw her arms around him.

"I had to come wish you luck."

Liza pulled away from him and laughed, "You could have done that over the phone. You didn't need to come all the way up here."

"Yeah I did." Charles nodded, and raised his brow, "So you ready for it?"

Crossing her arms to keep Winter at bay, Liza smiled, "I think so, I hope so." She watched her brother smile and realized that Jamie was standing quietly by the fence, "Oh, sorry..." Liza walked closer to him and turned to Charles, "Charles this is Jamie. Jamie, this is my other brother, Charles."

The two guys nodded at each other. They'd spent the last twenty, twenty five minutes together and introductions weren't necessary, but Liza hadn't realized that.

Jamie looked at Liza and tilted his head, "I was gonna head out of here so you and Charles can catch up."

"Wait, don't you want to stay? We can go grab something to eat or something?" She furrowed her brow. Liza didn't want Jamie to go.

"I talked to Charles about it. You two do whatever and we'll do dinner later." Jamie shook his head and turned to Charles.

Liza sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can all go to Time-Out later."

"Alright."

Jamie leaned closer to her and placed a sweet kiss on her temple then whispered in her ear, "You looked good out there."

A slight blush crept across Liza's cheeks and she started to smile. She didn't know if she looked good in a 'you're game looked really good' or the 'you looked good in that jersey' kind of way. Jamie walked away from her and said goodbye to Charles.

The brother and sister duo were left alone and Charles arched his brow, "Well he seems nice."

"He's great." Liza's smile was beaming and she tugged on Charles's arm, "Come on, let me get my bag and then we can get out of this cold."

Charles followed his little sister and bumped his shoulder against hers, "So did you really get locked in his car?"

Liza laughed and rolled her eyes, "Is that what mom told you? Technically I wasn't locked in there, the door was just stuck."

Laughing, Charles shook his head, "Some first date, huh?"

"No, it was great. I loved it. Everything went horrible but that was the best part." Liza looked up to Charles with her smile, "I don't know, the mess made it fun and interesting."

"Since when do you do messy? You're the most organized person I know."

Liza shrugged, "Well that's the thing. I don't have to be around him." Liza felt her heart swell and her pulse beat faster. "It's different." Different in a way she'd never experienced. Different, good.

Charles could tell that whatever was between Liza and Jamie, it was a spark neither of them could put out nor deny. "And it's kind of a trip that his dad is Nathan Scott." He scratched his head and laughed again, "That's the kind of thing that happens in the movies. You don't just stumble upon some NBA legend's son by accident?"

Maybe you did. Maybe none of it had been an accident. Sure, Liza and Jamie hadn't meant to run into each other on the first day of class, but they did. They did and look at where they were now.

Liza still had that smile spread across her lips, "And you'd never know it. That Jamie's dad is a sports legend. Or that each of his family members are incredibly successful and recognized. He's just like everyone else."

"Except that he's a Bobcats fan."

Liza rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Why do you have to do that. You and Dad, and Patrick. I don't get it. It's just a team."

Charles was getting the feeling that Liza was switching over to the dark side. Had Jamie gotten her interested in that crummy team from Charlotte instead of Atlanta? No. It couldn't be. "Whoa, whoa, he's gotten you to flip hasn't he?"

"No, of course not...but..." She saw that Charles raised his brow and she laughed, "No. You don't have to worry about that."

Letting out a sigh of relief, Charles smiled at his sister, "That's good to hear. I was starting to think Jaime had corrupted your mind."

Shoving her brother in the shoulder, Liza increased her pace, "Whatever, you're just jealous. You know you're gonna want me to get you his dad's autograph when I meet his parents."

Charles didn't even have to think about it, "Yeah, you're right."

She laughed and narrowed her eyes, "So what's new with you? How's everything going with Ashley?

It wasn't going at all. Charles didn't want to talk about this failed relationship. He shook his head and changed subjects, "Nah, tell me more about Jamie."

"Why? So you can get in the protective mode you and Patrick turn on anytime I date anyone."

That was exactly what Charles was doing, "Uh-huh."

Liza took a deep breath and shrugged, "I don't know, what you want to hear... He's great. Sweet and smart. He's caring and makes me laugh, and I can be myself around him. Sometimes I think I'm more myself when I'm with him than I am when I'm with the anybody else." Charles nodded and Liza kinked her brow, "There. How's that? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Liza's tone was playful and sarcastic.

"It'll do."

Rolling her eyes, Liza laughed, "So now you can go easy on him."

Charles had no intention of going hard on Jamie. Yes, he wanted to get to know the guy, but after he realized how much his sister liked the guy and how much Jamie like Liza, there was no way to try and undo something that couldn't be undone. "I like the guy. I knew he was good for you when he told me he loved you. I never..." Charles saw Liza stop walking and he furrowed his brow.

"What did you say?" Liza felt her heart jump into her throat.

"Just, I know he's good for you."

Liza shook her head, "No. The other part."

Racking his brain to try and remember what he'd just said, Charles realized in that moment that he'd said something he shouldn't have. Jamie obviously hadn't told Liza he loved her yet. "I, uh, that other thing. I think it was more of an assumption on my part." He was backtracking and fading fast. Charles closed his eyes and shook his head. The last thing he wanted to do was to be the bearer of _that_ news. That was Jamie's place, not his.

"He told you, didn't he?" Liza could feel the heat rush to her cheeks and her heart had dropped from her throat to her chest and it was beating furiously behind her ribs.

There was no way around this. "I thought you knew. I didn't know that..."

"No, it's fine." Liza started to smile and she couldn't hide the excitement. She turned to her brother and slowly raised her shoulders, "I love him too."

**OTHOTH**

Charles had stayed in town for a day and a half. He crashed on Liza's couch and the morning he had to go to back to Athens he left Liza with a lingering hug and a few words of wisdom and luck. He told her to play hard, to go all out, and stay strong. Charles wished her luck but more importantly he wished her well. He'd get to see her in a few weeks at Christmas but he still wanted everything for her to be fine: school, soccer, Jamie.

And everything _was_ going to be fine. Classes were going great, the team was surely on it's way to another NCAA championship, and Jamie, well Jamie was perfect. She hadn't told him that Charles let it out that he loved her because Liza was gonna let Jamie do that on his own count. Hopefully it would be sometime soon because she was getting more antsy about that than the game.

"You ready?" Ansley stuck her head in Liza's room and smiled brightly. She saw that Liza was brushing her hair and she widened her eyes, "Come on, it's our last night of fun, hurry up."

Liza laughed and shrugged, "Sorry, sorry. I'm coming." She tucked her hair behind her ears and grabbed her phone. After she shut her door she looked to Ansley, Kate, and Margaret. They were all dressed and ready to go to Spanky's. It was a team thing. They were celebrating their last night home before shin guards and cleats took over their lives.

Kate tossed Liza her jacket and tilted her head towards the door, "Let's go slowpoke."

Furrowing her brow, Liza laughed, "It didn't even take me that long."

Margaret nodded. Yes it did. Liza had taken twenty minutes longer than any of the other three. "All the cute boys will be gone before we get there."

Laughing, Ansley slipped her coat over her shoulders and leaned toward Margaret, "Too bad Charles isn't staying in town. We all know you'd love for him to be here."

"No. I...No..."

Kate laughed, "Face it Margaret, we all know you were crushing on Liza's hot older brother."

She was in a pickle now. The red cheeks and smile where not helping Margaret's denial.

It was always funny for Liza to think of Charles as a hot commodity or a person her friends might crush on. To her, Charles was still her older brother who burped and farted to make her laugh. "I'll be sure to tell him you say hello next time I talk to him."

Shaking her head feverishly, Margaret winced, "No, no. It's fine. You don't have to do that."

Taking a deep breath, Ansley opened the front door and the cold air that swept through the apartment got the other girl's attention. Ansley looked at her friends, "Ready?"

They all nodded and made their way downtown. Spanky's was gonna be crowded but it would be fun.

As soon as they got into the place it was loud. Kate smiled and looked at the bar had to yell over the music and chatter, "I'm buying the first round!" Liza took a deep breath. _One_ would be fine. One wouldn't keep her in the bathroom all night long.

A few of the other team members came inside and they all started talking amongst themselves. Margaret eyed the tall, dark, and handsome guy headed their way and nudge Ansley, "We said no boyfriends for the first hour."

Ansley looked up and saw her boyfriend, Michael, and shrugged, "I told him to come later."

Margaret eyed Liza, "Jamie's not even here." She looked back to Ansley and furrowed her brow, "You're totally breaking the rules."

Laughing, Ansley rolled her eyes, "I'll tell him to go wait in the corner..." She laughed again and walked off to Michael.

Liza saw Kate walking back with their drinks. Liza took hers and saw Kate turn her head looking for Ansley, "Where'd Ans go?"

"She'll be back. Michael's here so she's talking to him."

Ansley pushed her way through the crowd and made it back to her friends, "Sorry, sorry."

Kate handed Ansley her drink and raised her glass, "To the most kick ass foursome on the planet. You guys are my best friends, my sisters, and here's to us and that awesomeness..."

Liza started to laugh, "Awesomeness?"

"Whatever, I'm not good with words." Kate shrugged and all four girls drank from their glasses.

Liza knew this alcohol would be a bad choice if she had a little too much, but if that was the case she knew she could count on someone. Jamie wasn't there yet, but he would be. And it was about thirty minutes later before he walked inside.

Liza was sitting at the bar and talking with some fellow nursing student about an ethics case when she felt someone brush against her leg. She turned to her right and saw him sitting next to her. "Hi."

He smiled and pointed at her drink, "Getting a little adventurous, huh?"

She laughed and shook her head, "I'm keeping it to one tonight. I know better."

Jamie nodded and popped a peanut in his mouth, "Where are the others? I thought I saw Kate when I came in."

"There here somewhere. Ansley may have left with Michael but she's probably still around." Liza took a small sip of her drink and looked at the boy next to her, "So how was your day?"

Smiling, he shrugged. "Good. How bout you?"

"Fine. Nothing too exciting."

His eye caught sight of the caricatures on the wall and Jamie laughed, "You'll be up there one day."

Liza turned to look at the famous UNC alumni coaches and players. She laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it. Besides, those poor people, their faces look awful. Look how long Michael Jordan's chin is."

The pictures weren't exactly flattering but the caricatures were a testament of their incredible importance to athletics. Liza would be up there oneday. She had to be.

As she looked at the pictures she narrowed her eyes. "I think my forehead would be about a foot long in one of those things."

Jamie tried to picture Liza's potential caricature and shrugged. "You'd look beautiful."

She turned to him and smiled. "You're just saying that." She leaned into him and laughed, "You know, you don't always have to be so nice."

Yes he did. He couldn't help it. Jamie didn't respond but he didn't need to.

For the next hour they talked about random things. A few of Liza's teammates came over to chit chat and when the time approached twelve thirty both of them were ready to leave.

They walked outside together and Liza took Jamie's hand in hers when that cold wind slammed against them.

"God, it's freezing out here." Jamie half way shivered and they quickly walked to the car.

Liza got into the passenger seat and rubbed her hands together. Hopefully Jamie's heat worked fast.

He got in and cranked the engine but there was nothing. "Oh come on!" He pumped the accelerator and tried again. The engine came to life and he immediately turned the heat of full blast.

Liza leaned back in the seat with a smile, "For a minute there I thought we were going to be stranded out in the cold."

Jaime pulled out of the parking space and laughed, "It'd be just our luck." That was the truth. Nothing ever went as planned with them.

The car ride back to Liza's place was short and as they made their way up to her apartment she stopped mid step, "Shit!" She held out her hands and shook her head, "I don't have my keys. The only thing I grabbed was my phone."

"Maybe someone's home." He walked toward her door and knocked. There was nothing in return.

Liza folded her arms across her chest and looked at her phone. "I'll call them to see where everyone is." While Liza called, Jamie beat on the door but figured that Margaret, Kate, and Ansley were all still out.

With the phone up to her ear, Liza sat down on the steps and took a deep breath, "Answer, Kate. Come on." She hit the end button when it went to Kate's message machine. "They'll all busy."

Jamie sat down next to her and folded his hands together, "What do you want to do?"

She didn't know. It could be five minutes before someone got there or five hours. There was no telling. "I don't know."

"We can go wait in the car. At least there will be heat in there, or we can go back to my place. Reynolds is out of town so I can take his room."

The fact that Jamie was being so cooperative about this made the butterflies in Liza's stomach thaw from their frozen state and flap around like it was a summer day. Before she answered him Liza kissed him. Right on the mouth, right on the lips, she couldn't not do it.

Jamie found himself being pulled in her direction and his hands went to her sides. In that moment he couldn't stop himself from kissing back. Jamie couldn't help it. He felt her tug on the sides of his collar and he tightened his grip on her hips. They both pulled away to catch their breath and Jamie rested his forehead against hers. He gently kissed the side of her mouth before looking hard into the blue eyes of her. This was it, he was gonna say. He needed to say it. "I love you."

Feeling a rush of warmth run through her body, Liza smiled. There was something about the way he sounded when he'd said it that made her head spin. And once she regained a natural thought process Liza looked back into his blue eyes and nodded, "I love you too."

He couldn't hide the smile and he kissed her again. Liza was more than happy to do the same, but the cold cool air was becoming nearly unbearable. "Jamie..." She felt his lips on her and she laughed, "Jamie, we're gonna freeze out here."

Jamie nodded because she was right, "So what do you want to do?"

She certainly didn't want to wait outside, and Jamie's place sounded much more comfortable than his passenger seat with the heat on high. "Reynolds is out of town?"

"Yeah. If you wanna go back there that's fine. I don't mind."

Liza got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach but that's what she wanted to do. Nodding, Liza stood up and Jamie did too. They walked toward his car and headed to Jamie's place.

**OTHOTH**

When they walked through the door of Jamie's apartment the warm heat was a welcomed friend. Jamie took off his jacket and threw it over a kitchen table. Liza had been there plenty of times before but something about this night, morning actually, felt different.

"Sam's probably asleep and he can sleep through anything so don't worry about staying quiet." Jamie laughed and walked her back to his room. He opened one of his drawers and pulled out a tshirt and shorts. "I know this isn't exactly supreme sleepwear but..."

Liza took the shirt and shook her head, "This is perfect, thanks." She looked around his room and bit her lip. Liza was sure the girls would want to hear all about Liza's little sleepover.

Jamie opened up his closet and started searching for something. "I know we've got extra blankets somewhere. Maybe they're in the closet out there." He turned around and took a deep breath, "Uh, you can change and I'll be back in a minute."

She nodded and walked to the bathroom. Liza closed the door behind her and took a long hard look in the mirror. Taking off her shirt and jeans, she pulled over the blue t-shirt and smiled at her reflection. Ravens Basketball. It must have been an old shirt from high school. Lifting the collar to her nose she breathed in the scent and loved the way it smelled. It smelled just like him.

Liza finished getting changed and dabbed a little bit of toothpaste on her finger to run over her teeth. It probably wouldn't be much help but at least she'd go to bed feeling minty fresh. While rinsing her hands, Liza ran some water over her face and pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

After turning off the bathroom light, Liza walked back into the bedroom and looked at the items scattered over Jamie's dresser. There were a few dollar bills next to some change, an old bobble head of a Charlotte player, and there were two pictures of his family. One of his parents and sister, and then one from graduation with only him and his parents. On the other side of the room there was a bigger group picture with aunts and uncles and cousins but Liza studied his parents. She tired to figure out who he looked more like. Jamie definitely had his father's eyes but his mom's smile. Her hair was lighter in shade so Jamie must have gotten his light brown hair from her.

"Everybody thinks I look a like more like my uncle than my mom or dad." Jamie walked to the room and noticed that she was looking at the pictures. He put down the extra blanket and pillow down on the bed and walked over to her.

"I think you look like both of them. Little bits of you mom and little bits of your dad." Liza turned to him and smiled.

When she turned to him he noticed that she looked beautiful in his shirt. Liza was always an attractive girl but this was a whole new sight. "If you need anything else..."

She shook her head and looked at the bed. "This is more than enough. Thank you."

Jamie took a deep breath and took a step toward her. "I know you've got a plane to catch in the morning so I'll let you get some sleep." He sweetly kissed her and smiled, "Night."

Liza bit her lip like she'd done in the bathroom and kissed him back. She wasn't ready for 'goodnight' just yet.

He couldn't hide the fact that he was fighting it too. Jamie kissed her again and this time his hands wrapped around her back.

"You can stay," Liza breathlessly let out. This was it. They'd been close before but she knew this was that time.

"Liza..." He was cut off by her lips on his own. "What about tomorrow? You're gonna need to sleep."

"I'll sleep on the plane." She kissed him again and tugged on his shirt. They were slowly making their way to the bed and Liza wasn't so sure why Jamie was hesitating. Did he not want to?

It wasn't that he didn't want to, but he knew that tomorrow would be a big day for her. The last thing he wanted was to keep her up later than it already was and have her exhausted in the morning.

They were quiet for the next few moments. The only thing that encompassed the semi-dark room was their loud breathing and the sound of lips on lips. Jamie had a decision to make. He didn't always have to be thoughtful. Maybe it would be alright if he acted on instinct and desire. It was certainly there.

Liza was worried that she'd ruined it. Maybe now wasn't the time. Maybe she should wait until after the tournament. She looked at him and she could see it in his eyes. He wanted it as much as she did. Liza's calves hit the edge of the comforter and Jamie picked her up and lowered her on the bed. Their stomachs were pressed against each other but they didn't kiss, they didn't touch, they just laid there looking at each other. It was like they were both silently saying yes. They were ready. They were taking this leap.

Jamie leaned down and sweetly kissed her one more time before pulling his shirt over his head. Liza smiled and grabbed onto his neck crashing her lips to his.

At that moment nothing was more important to her. Soccer was just a blip on her radar screen because she realized that the game was something she'd always enjoy, even loved, but not like him. Not like Jamie. And that feeling wasn't going away anytime soon.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go guys. Hope the wait for the chapter was worth it. There was lots of fluff but I needed some things to happen so I could get the story to progress. Again, I'm an going to desperately try and figure out a way to get more writing done. I know it probably stinks to have to wait for chapters and the same goes for me. I don't like making you wait. Next week I think my work load with lighten so there's some looking up on that front. I really am sorry for the wait and for those of you who still back this story, thanks for the patience. Next chapter they'll be going to Tree Hill! **

**My reviewers are the reason I keep going and you all deserve high praise. Really, you do.**

**Joan: I'm so happy you like the Halloween costumes last chapter. I always knew that I wanted Jamie to be a firefighter and that Liza would need to somehow "match" him. The pumpkin bowling part was fun to write and I'm glad you thought it was funny.**

**MagicalNaley23: You've caught to the pattern. Yes, the little accidents or things that go wrong is and will remain something consistent between the two of them. Haha, yes, I like firefighters too. Any man in uniform...whatever uniform that may be is adorable to me, lol. I hope this chapter continued with the cuteness and sweetness that you liked!**

**Always and Forever: I had a request(s) to see Jamie tend to Liza after an injury, but as I was typing, her getting sick came to mind and I thought it went with that general theme. I'm glad you liked that part. Sam as the cop with donuts was a nice touch I'm glad you liked. He seems like the kind of guy who would 1. wear that kind of thing and 2. eat half the donuts before he got to the party, lol. Thank you for the good luck on my teacher stuff. My pre-teaching is all over and it was a great experience and now I'm back to regular classes. Hopefully I can figure out a better writing routine to get you all more updates!**

**BDavis: Yay, I'm so thrilled you liked the chapter. It was one of my favorites in his story as well. And I totally agree, I see Naley in Liza and Jamie too. I think my love for them definitely rubs off on all the couples I write.**

**Blurrystars457: Ch. 4: I'm so glad you liked the interview chapter. It was more or less filler but I thought it added some good character/relationship development people would need to see. Oh, and my spelling mistakes (it's more a typo thing) always pop up. I'll proof read a chapter but read the wrong word correctly, ha. Does that make since. Like I know in my head that freight would be fright but I just read over those. Whoops. I try and catch those, sorry. And lede is actually spelled that way on purpose. In journalism a lede is an introduction to a story (though it can also be spelled lead) I was using the alternate spelling as a play on words. One, to make people realize that soccer would be included and that it would also include Jamie's journalism major as well. I guess that was my fault for not realizing it may have seemed like a typo or misspelling. Ch.5: I glad you liked the chapter when Jamie and Liza go to Savannah. They'll be going again in a chapter really soon and Liza sneaking into his room will most definitely be happening then. And yeah, Jamie does have a lot of Lucas and Haley moments but I've been trying to incorporate Nathan in him too. I'm happy adding in the smirks and playfulness is helping. Ch. 6: It's so great to know you liked the Halloween chapter as well. I was happy with the outcome of everyone's costumes so I'm glad you liked them too. Haha, and yes, Jamie is Mr. Good With Words. He always will be and that will surely come up again. You like my disclaimers, lol. I've never gotten a compliment on those before, ha. I'll try and keep those entertaining.**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the feedback guys!**

Review Please!


	8. Feels Like Home

**Little Moments: Life Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 8: Feels Like Home**

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with OTH. The characters from the show do not belong to me.**

**A/N: Hope everyone's having a nice weekend guys. Holy cow, mine has been awesome. Friday, I found out I got an A on my Econ test and then last night's football game...I have no words. For those of you who know anything about college football/watch it, all I can say is student section, lost my voice, hugging strangers, War Eagle. My goodness! But anyways, this chapter directly correlates with LM chapter 12 (Don't Worry They'll Love You). Most of you have probably read it but if you haven't I would suggest that you do. Not everything in that chapter came over into this one so read/re-read it if you'd like. You all will find that this chapter skips a head again and that Liza's gonna meet three very important Scotts. I think a lot of you were wanting to see this chapter at some point, so here it is. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Getting away from the cold January temperature, Liza walked through the entrance of Border's and was hit with that familiar scent. Books. There was a certain aroma that all books had, and new books were the best. The blend of the fresh pages and the coffee bistro in the corner was more than appeasing and she turned to find the non-fiction section. It wasn't going to be an autobiography but something of that nature. A non-fiction novel based on true facts and experiences.

"Can I help you find something, miss?" An employee who seemed to be in his mid twenties approached Liza and even though she knew exactly what she was looking for, she didn't know exactly where it was.

"Yeah, sure. I'm looking for a Lucas Scott book. An Unkindness of Ravens."

The Boarder's employee nodded, "His first. It's a classic." He walked down one of the aisles and started looking at the rows of books.

"So you've read it?" It seemed kind of odd that a guy would know anything about a love story.

He nodded again and let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I know. I'm not the typical reader, but Scott's got a way with words. All of his stuff is great. I'd recommend every book." He knelt down to the bottom shelf and scanned the alphabetically listed novels. "You know he's from North Carolina? He even wanted to come up here to UNC."

She did know that. She knew a lot more than the guy was going to realize. "Yeah, I heard that. That's pretty neat." Liza played along because she didn't really want to go into the details that she was dating his nephew.

"Here you go." The guy pulled out a copy of the book and handed it over to Liza. "Do you need help finding anything else?"

Liza shook her head, "No, thanks, this is it." She smiled at the employee and as he walked away she flipped through the pages. This was a book that was going to be study material. No, it wasn't for a class, but this coming weekend she was going down to Tree Hill. This book was gonna be able to give her a little extra information about Jamie's family. A prologue that would give her a better idea just who the Scotts were. It couldn't hurt to read.

Turning to the first chapter, Liza followed the letters on the page. _Some people believe that ravens __guide travelers to their destinations. Others believe that the sight of a solitary raven is considered good luck, but a group of ravens predicts trouble ahead. And a raven right before battle promises victory._ _Both figuratively and literally, I am a raven. My name is Lucas Scott and... _Liza had been hooked by the first few lines. She knew that this was going to be a quick read.

Thumbing through a few pages, Liza took note of the excerpt she'd just read. _'And as she handed me that envelope I knew what it meant. Haley wasn't coming home. She was staying in New York. It was going to be goodbye. We'd been friends for longer than I could remember and she was giving up. She was quitting. At least that's what I thought at the time..._' Liza looked down and saw goosebumps on her arms. It was crazy that this story was real. From what Jamie had told her, Liza knew that his mom had gone on tour, but she came back. She came back for Jamie's dad. It was epic. An epic love story that she was going learn more about and get pieces of from this book. She knew it wasn't primarily based on Nathan and Haley Scott, but they were in there. Their story was wrapped between the lines and echoed through the themes.

She couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and settle in with a warm cup of hot chocolate and the book. This read was going to give her more information than she could possibly need.

After she paid, Liza walked to her car with the Border's bag in her hand. It wasn't going to take long to get back to the apartment and that was good considering she was antsy to start reading.

When she walked in the front door of the apartment Margaret was sitting at the kitchen counter looking over the new issue of _Cosmo_ magazine. "Where have you been?"

Liza held up the Border's bag and reached in for the book. "I thought I might try this out."

"You haven't read that?" Margaret widened her eyes. "It's so good."

Shaking her head, Liza shrugged, "I thought it might be good to read before I go meet Jamie's family next weekend."

"You two are pretty serious, huh?" It was more of a rhetorical question. Margaret knew exactly how serious Liza and Jamie were. They all did. He'd already gone to Savannah, they loved each other; it was more than serious.

Liza nodded and a smile started to spread across her lips. "I just. I can't even think about anything but him. And I really want to make a good impression on his parents."

"Well..." Margaret laughed and shook her head. "You being you will be more than enough. Trust me." It was almost annoying how nice Liza was. From Margaret's perspective, it was going to be really hard for Mr. and Mrs. Scott not to like her. "You probably don't even need to read that."

"I know, but it can't hurt anything."

Margaret shrugged, "Well if you think the medicine for your nerves is reading that book, go ahead." She laughed and looked down at her magazine.

"I'm not nervous, well, I am kind of nervous about meeting Charlotte."

"His sister? Why?"

Liza walked around into the kitchen and got out mug, "Because she and Jamie are incredibly close and if she doesn't like me then..."

"Isn't she young, though?" Margaret was fairly familiar with the gist of the Scott family. She'd grown up in Charlotte and knew the basics about Jamie's family.

"Thirteen." Liza took a deep breath. "That age where teenage girls get really bitchy and mean."

Margaret started to laugh. "Maybe you two will hit it off."

Liza was hoping for that. "Jamie did say she played soccer when she was younger."

"See, there you go. You've got nothing to worry about."

Opening up the cabinet and reaching for the box of Swiss Miss, Liza turned to Margaret with a raised brow. "Maybe." She held out the box and didn't know if she needed to get out one or two packets of hot chocolate mix. "You want some?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though."

Liza went on to make her drink and then retired to her bedroom to start a book she wouldn't put down for the next two hours. It was the story, the people, the fact that it was all true that had her turning page after page. She was lost by Lucas's words. Liza was already halfway through the book, she was just getting into the meat of it all.

There was a knock on her door and Liza had to brush away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She'd just read about the pain and the hurt Lucas was feeling at Keith's funeral. She had to clear her throat but sat up and took a deep breath, "Come in." Expecting it to be one of the girls, Liza was surprised that it was Jamie.

"Hey." He smiled at her and walked into her room.

Scrambling to wipe her face and dry her eyes, Liza looked away.

Her actions hadn't fooled him and he arched his brow, "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay."

Liza took a deep breath and met his big blue eyes with her watery ones. She shook her head and leaned back into her pillows. "No."

Jamie was worried and got onto the bed next to her. He studied her face and shook his head, "What is it?"

Picking up the book that was next to her, she held it out. "How...how can somebody shoot their own brother?" She felt a tear well in her eye and quickly wiped it away. "I mean Lucas lost the one man who was always going to be there for him. And Karen, too. I just...I can't believe this really happened."

Jamie picked up the book and took a deep breath. He didn't exactly know how to respond because it did happen. "What can I say to make you feel better?"

Liza took a deep breath, "Tell me there's a happy ending."

He let out a small laugh and nodded, "It's a very happy ending." Jamie started to smirk, "That is, if you're on team Peyton."

Her once sad demeanor changed, and Liza laughed and nodded, "I am. I think I was biased though. I knew who everyone ended up with."

"Yeah. You did have a bit of an advantage before picking that up." He looked at her and saw a lingering tear in the corner of her eye. It was just a matter of time before it fell down her cheek. "Which part are you on now."

"Lucas and the Rivercourt boys are on their way to Jimmy's funeral." Her soft voice was filling with emotion and it didn't help that Jamie had reached over to wipe the latest tear that had fallen down her face.

"What if I told you the story get's happy after that. I think the next chapter Lucas talks about my dad re-proposing to my mom."

"Really? Good. I'll need some sort of pick-me-up."

Jamie leaned down on the bed next to her and opened up his arms so she could rest her head on his chest. "Maybe you could break from reading and we could catch a movie?"

"That sounds nice." She laughed and blinked her eyes a few times, "I'll have to let my face heal from crying but that'll be good. I'd like that." Liza pressed her cheek into his shirt and took a deep breath. He knew exactly how to make her day better. After they laid there for a minute she turned her head up to him and smiled.

He kinked his brow and shrugged, "What?"

"You."

"Me? What I'd do?"

Liza rolled her eyes because he knew exactly what he was doing. It was what he did best. He made her feel comfortable. He made her feel safe. He made her feel loved. "Do you always act like you don't know what your doing?"

Jamie laughed, "Maybe. Is it working?"

"And what's with the questions?" Liza bit her lip and raised her eye brows. Her blue eyes narrowed and she laughed, "You know that answer too. Ha, _is it working_?"

"I do?" He was good at this game. Mr. Good with Words, knew exactly why he asked all those questions.

"Mmm-huh." Liza couldn't take it anymore. Leaning toward him she propped herself up with her arms and kissed him. Jamie knew it was coming and was well prepared. He surprised her when he rolled them over. She could feel his weight pressed against her frame and Liza smiled.

His blue eyes were staring into hers, "So, you're gonna be ready to head to Tree Hill next week?"

He was gonna have to stop with the questions but Liza gave him his answer. She tugged on his shirt and while their lips met, Jamie kissed her back. He had a pretty good idea that meant yes.

**OTHOTH**

It had been a little less than a week since Liza had bought that copy of An Unkindness of Ravens and Jamie looked over to the passenger seat and saw his girlfriend captivated by the book in her hands. She was almost done. She currently had her feet propped up on the dash and was leaning against the window, but even doing the most normal of things Jamie couldn't help but smile at her. She was beautiful.

"You know you don't have to read _all_ of that. I've told you everything you need to know about my mom and dad, and that book is about my aunt and uncle anyways."

Liza set the book in her lap and looked over to him. "I know, but I really want to make a good impression. We've been together almost six months and..."

"Hey don't worry, they'll love you. I promise." Jamie took his right hand off the wheel and stuck it out over the center console. She placed her hand in his and he squeezed it gently.

Jamie knew that Liza was nervous about meeting his parents and little sister, but he also knew that they would love her as much as she did. He wasn't worried about anything and tried to reassure her that everything was going to be fine. But to Liza, his parents were celebrities. Nathan was a retried pro basketball player and his mom even had a few records, so to say she was nervous was probably an understatement. What she didn't know though, was that they were just ordinary people who happen to lead extraordinary lives.

Jamie and Liza were 2 hours into their drive and only had about 30 minutes to go, when Liza looked out the window and sighed. Jamie noticed her uncertainty and brought her hand up to his mouth and placed a tender kiss on the top of it.

"They really will love you."

She hoped that was the case. Liza really did. Turning to look back out the window, she could feel her stomach fill with a swarm of both butterflies and nerves. Butterflies because Jamie was being really sweet about everything and nerves because of the obvious. This was going to be a big deal. Meeting is family was going to be a big deal.

For the next twenty minutes they talked about random things. School, Kate falling down the stairs the other day, the sketchy old man behind the counter at the gas station they'd stopped at, and when Jamie saw that big gray battleship on the side of the rode, he knew they were home.

"The Rivercourt is just past the ship." He pointed out his window towards the old court he'd been to thousands of times.

Liza sat up a little straighter when he said that and looked out to her left. There it was. Not the Rivercourt, but the battleship. She couldn't see the actual court she'd heard and read about because the brush covered it up, but she knew it was over there. "So we're here?"

"We're here." Jamie nodded and took his exit headed for downtown.

They crossed the Isabel S. Holmes bridge on Andrew Jackson Highway and the sound the tires made against the steel rafting made Liza feel nostalgic. The Talmadge's surface in Savannah was concrete but it felt like they were driving into Georgia. They were crossing the Cape Fear which had a similar qualities as the Savannah River. Liza looked across the flowing water and saw a riverboat, a river-walk, shops that lined the shoreline and it felt good. It felt a lot like home.

Jamie turned off the highway and made his way toward Wrightsville Avenue. "Sorta like Savannah, huh?"

"Uh-huh. Just a smaller version."

Driving through his hometown, Jamie pointed and commented on a few places but knew that he'd take her downtown later to really give her the tour. Right now they were getting ready for her to meet his family.

Liza had started to feel at ease with everything. Tree Hill was a beautiful little town and there was nothing to not like about it. But that feeling quickly faded when Jamie turned on his parent's street and up to the gated driveway. They were there. She was about to meet Nathan, Haley, and Charlotte.

After Jamie punched in the code he pulled up the driveway and put the car in park. He looked over to the dirty blonde with a smile. "Okay, my mom will probably hug you, that's just her nature. My dad is big and tall but he is not as intimidating as you'd think, he's really a nice guy. And Charlotte might be shy at first but she'll come around." Jamie took a deep breath as Liza did the same. That pretty much summed it up. His mom would definitely hug Liza, Nathan would be welcoming even with this big stature, and Charlotte would quietly gather her opinions before she really jumped into knowing Liza Bennet.

"Thanks." Liza took a deep breath and started to pull at the handle of the door.

"Hey." Jamie reached out for her and got her attention. "I love you." He leaned closer and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you too." She rested her forehead on his cheek.

"Alright, you ready?" He looked to her and raised his brow.

"Now I am." She nodded her head and got out of the car.

Jamie got their bags and walked Liza to the house. He opened the door to see his parents and sister in the living room. He put the bags down and took Liza's hand. Walking toward his family he introduced her to everyone. "Mom, Dad, Charlotte, this is Liza."

"Hi, Elizabeth Bennet, but everyone calls me Liza." She spoke softly and sincerely. Looking over his family, Liza noticed how beautiful is mom was, that Nathan's blue eyes matched Jamie's and that Charlotte was a mini version of her mother.

Like Jamie had said, Haley walked up to the young girl and hugged her. "It's so nice to finally meet you. I'm Haley."

"You have a lovely home Mrs. Scott." Liza smiled.

"Oh call me Haley, Mrs. Scott makes me feel like I'm in the classroom." Haley laughed and turned to Nathan and Charlotte. "This is Nathan and Jamie's little sister Charlotte."

Nathan had one arm around Charlotte and nodded toward Liza, "Nice to meet you."

Charlotte looked to his brother's girlfriend and smiled, "Hey." The young teenager ran her eyes over this girl in front of her and was trying to get a good read. She was really pretty. Pretty in the natural kind of way. She had a nice smile and her eyes were a shade of blue that Charlotte had never seen before. It was hard not to stare. And with first impressions, Charlotte was gonna give her brother's girlfriend a passing grade.

Haley wrapped an arm around Liza's shoulder and led her toward the guest rooms. "Now we have multiple rooms so take your pick. Jamie can get your bag later, but let me show you around." Haley smiled and started giving the college girl the house tour.

"Oh, okay. Great." Liza followed Jamie's mom and left him with his father and little sister.

Nathan chuckled at Haley's eagerness and looked over to his son, "She seems great, Jame."

Jamie looked back to his dad and nodded, "She is."

Charlotte chimed in too, "Yeah she seems pretty nice."

"Yeah but don't worry Char, you're still my number one girl." Jamie rubbed his hand over Charlotte's head, laughed, and whispered in his sister's ear. "But don't tell Mom, she thinks she's number one."

Charlotte looked up to Jamie with those captivating chocolate brown eyes as if to say, 'I sure as heck better be number one. I don't call to give you advice for nothing.'

Jamie caught the message and laughed. "So what's been up with you?"

While Charlotte went on about her days filled with junior high nonsense, Haley and Liza were in walking through the house. Liza couldn't help but notice an old picture from Haley on tour in high school. It was really hitting her. Everything she'd read, it really did happen.

Haley saw that Liza was looking at her younger self and laughed, "Talk about a long time ago." Liza didn't really know what to say but gave Mrs. Scott as kind smile. "Here is one of the bedrooms." Haley pointed at the door they were approaching and she opened it. "If you want to stay in here you are more than welcomed to. There are others if..."

"No, no, this is great." Liza glanced around the spacious room and nodded. It was going to be more than what she needed.

"Alright. Well I'll let you get settled." Haley checked her watch and was trying to pin point a time for dinner. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

Liza nodded and she and Haley both walked back into the living room.

"Dinner should be ready shortly, Jamie, you and Liza can get settled and then it will probably be time to eat. Charlotte will you help me set the table?"

Charlotte joined Haley in the kitchen, Nathan followed them to help out, and Liza and Jamie walked over to get their bags. Jamie picked up Liza's and she led him to the room she was staying in.

"So you're in _this_ one?"

Liza wasn't sure why he'd had a funny tone. "What? Why? Is that bad?"

He put her bag on the bed and shook his head, "No, it's a good thing. My room is directly above it. I can scale the lattice outside to get in here tonight."

"Jamie!" Liza's face turned beet red and she shook her head, "You cannot do that. Your parents are gonna..."

"What?" He leaned over to her and put his face inches from her own. "Get mad?" He kissed her and smiled. "I'm just kidding. I'll save those sneak ins for some other visit. Not on the first."

Relieved that he'd been kidding, Liza sighed. "You're awful."

"You love me."

He had her there. She nodded, "I do, don't I?"

"What's with the questions?" He had that Scott smirk twist across his lips and he laughed.

Liza rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed. "Shouldn't you go help your mom and sister set table or something?"

"Oh, that was another." He raised his brow and stepped closer to her. Liza thought he was gonna kiss her again so she'd even closed her eyes, but that kiss never came. She could feel the vibrations from his voice against her cheek. "You want water with dinner?"

Opening her eyes, she turned to him and laughed. "Yes, please."

Jamie nodded and started to walk away. Liza was sitting on the bed and her heart was doing backflips. The fact that Jamie could turn on the charm with such ease made a warm blush creep across her cheeks. It was one of those things she was sure she'd be falling for, for a very long time.

**OTHOTH**

Everyone sat down at the table and started to make their plates. Haley had whipped up a chicken casserole along with fresh green beans, a salad, and rolls for dinner. With one look at the food Jamie's mouth started to water. Being away from home, Jamie found one of the things he missed most was his mom's cooking.

He took a seat next to Liza while his father sat at the head of the table and Charlotte and his mom were across from him.

"It looks great Mom." Jamie scooped a giant serving of the cheesy chicken goodness on his plate and smiled wide.

"Thanks, I hope it tastes as good as it looks." Haley got herself a serving and passed the dish to Charlotte.

"So Liza, Jamie tells us you're on the soccer team." Nathan took a sip of his water and looked at Liza.

"Yes sir, left midfielder." She raised her napkin to wipe her mouth. "I've been playing for as long as I can remember."

"That's great. I loved playing college ball. It was a whole different level than high school could have ever compared too."

"That's very true. The schedule is grueling and the workouts are even harder, but I'm thankful that I've gotten to play as long as I have." Haley looked to Liza and smiled. This girl just knew all the right things to say.

After Haley finished chewing her food she spoke up, "Was soccer what drew you to UNC?"

"Um, yes and no. They do have a great athletic program but as long as I can remember I wanted to be a nurse and they have a wonderful school of nursing, so it was a win win. I got to have the best of both worlds."

Charlotte had been kind of quite and decided she too wanted to join in on the questions. "So how is it exactly that you and Jamie met?" She knew the basics but wanted to hear it from both of them, personally.

Jamie cleared his throat and started to tell a condensed version of how it happened. "It's funny actually. At the beginning of the fall semester we had our new schedules and we were both a little lost looking for our classrooms." He looked at his family with a smile and could feel Liza looking at him with a smile. "We realized that we were looking for the same building so we walked around campus together trying to find it. By the time we found it, it was too late."

Liza smiled and added, "He was really sweet and I think I had much more fun walking around talking to him than I would have had in Organic Chemistry." She looked down for a second and tried to hide her embarrassment. "So I took his schedule and told him I was going to write down the directions to get to the building..."

Jamie laughed and smirked, "But when she gave me back my schedule there weren't any directions. Just a phone number."

"It was kind of corny, but I knew that I'd want to see him again." Liza looked a little embarrassed by the story, and that she'd just admitted that all to his parents.

"So yeah that was that." Jamie smiled and glanced over toward Liza.

"Well that's way more interesting than Mom and Dad's story." Charlotte smirked and looked at her parents. "Mom was Dad's tutor in high school." She paused to laugh. "Oh, and in college." Liza had been right. Charlotte was at that age where she could be a little snarky.

Thanks to An Unkindness of Ravens, Liza knew the Sparknotes version of Nathan and Haley's relationship, but was glad to hear Charlotte's take on it.

"So Jamie, I was thinking maybe me, you, and Dad could go to the Rivercourt and shoot around tomorrow, like old times?" Charlotte looked to her brother then father hoping they would both say yes.

"Sure, that sounds like fun. We can play horse or something." Jamie nodded his head.

"Yeah that sounds good, but you guys know you are going to get smoked by your old man." Nathan laughed and raised his brow nodding.

"Oh please you've been out of the NBA for a couple years, and out of practice too. I think you're gray hairs are going to get in your way." Charlotte couldn't help but laugh at her statement, and shortly thereafter Jamie and Haley laughed too. They all new Nathan was a little sensitive when it came to his hair.

"Liza, maybe while they are playing basketball you and I can go roam around downtown? Unless you want to go play with them." Haley looked over to the girl next to her son.

"I'm not so good at basketball and would probably just get in their way, so I'd love to go out with you tomorrow." Liza smiled and nodded her head. She really liked Haley and even though she'd like to spend tomorrow with Jamie she knew that he should get a chance to hang out with his dad and sister.

The five-some continued to talk about random things through the rest of dinner. Liza told them she was from Savannah, Georgia, and had two older brothers. Jamie mentioned that they were both really nice and that Patrick was getting married in June. She went on to say that she would rather listen to nails on a chalkboard than rap music. That she loved literature and the old classic movies like Rear Window and anything with Katherine Hepburn or Carey Grant. She made Charlotte laugh, Nathan could talk sports with her like one of the guys, and Haley was completely amazed.

When everyone was done with dinner Liza saw that Haley was getting up to take things to the kitchen. "Here, let me help." Liza got up and grabbed a few dishes walking behind Jamie's mom.

Between the two of them the dining room table was cleared quickly and they made their way back to the kitchen.

As Haley turned on the sink couldn't help but ask, "So I'm just curious, but are you named for the popular Jane Austen character, or is that just a coincidence?" Hopefully it wasn't a dumb question. If she wasn't such a nerd about literature she probably wouldn't have even noticed.

"My grandmother was named Elizabeth but I wouldn't put it past my mom if it also had to do with the character." She laughed as she continued cleaning up.

Liza handed Haley the last plate and looked around for other things to help with when Jamie and Nathan entered the kitchen.

Jamie walked over to Liza and took her by the hand, "Come here. I want to show you the dock. It's really great at night."

Liza glanced to Haley who nodded her head, "Go go, your work here is done. Thank you for your help." Haley waved her arms toward the door shuffling them out of the kitchen.

The two college kids walked outside and Liza shuddered when the cold breeze brushed against her warm skin. "Wow, it's cold."

Jamie tightened is grip on her hand and turned to her. "You wanna go back in?"

"No. It's not _unbearable_." She looked out across the sprawling back yard and saw the water reflecting colors of the night. "Come on." They were already outside now, might as well check out the dock. Liza tugged on his hand and they both walked toward the water.

Together, their feet created a nice rhythm against the wooden boards and Liza walked close to the edge and leaned over. "I bet that water's freezing."

"I bet you're right."

Liza pulled herself up on the wooden beam and looked backwards. "If I fall..."

Jamie shook his head and wrapped his hands around her, "You won't."

She rested her arms on his shoulders. They were about eye level at this point. "So you'd keep me from doing that?"

"No. You're an athlete. There's no way a division one, NCAA award winning, MVP soccer player would loose her balance." He shook his head and laughed, "I don't think it's possible for you to fall."

"I think you'd be surprised." Liza wrapped her hands tighter around him and her fingers delved into his hair. Liza could loose her balance. If she could lose herself in him, get lost in those eyes, and feel like nothing in the world mattered, Liza Bennet could fall off some old plank. She pulled him close to her and they kissed under the January moonlight feeling nothing but fire on that cold, cold night.

**OTHOTH**

As Liza turned over in her pillows she couldn't help but open her eyes. It was close to twelve thirty in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She was still hyped up on the adrenaline and excitement she'd felt all day and it was giving her a hard time sleeping. First she'd been nervous, then excited, nervous again, and then relief that things were going well which made it hard believe she'd ever been worried in the first place.

The dark room was slowly becoming visible as her eyes adjusted to the dim light and she looked up to the ceiling. He was up there. Jamie's room was up there and it brought a smile to her face. Liza put her hand on her forehead shaking her head laughing at her feelings. There was no reason for her to get all giddy and smiley just looking at a ceiling.

But there was. There most certainly was. He was a boy that Liza had fallen hard for and at the moment, she'd never been so sure about anything. About him, about herself, about the way she felt, the fact that she could see herself with this Scott boy for a very long time. It was almost surreal.

Minutes rolled by as she continued to lay awake and before Liza knew it, it was about one. This was ridiculous. She needed to get to sleep or she'd be walking around Tree Hill with Haley like some mute zombie.

Liza scooted out from under the covers and quietly tiptoed toward the kitchen thinking a glass of water might be a late night cure for insomnia. The kitchen was still foreign to her and she wasn't sure where the light switch was, so she didn't bother.

Finding her way to the cabinets she got lucky on her first try when she saw glasses. With her cup in hand, she walked toward the refrigerator and a loud creak echoed from under her feat and Liza inwardly cursed at the old hardwood floor. Liza stayed still for a moment, scared that she was making too much noise.

Looking around, she knew that it was fine to continue so she walked to the fridge. Liza put the cup in underneath the water dispenser but it's wasn't water, it was ice. The loud clinks and the jumble of ice that was being moved around made her eyes go wide.

"No. no. Shh." Liza removed her cup and grimaced when a late piece of ice jutted out of the freezer. She couldn't just leave it on the ground. Somebody was bound to wake up in the morning and step in a nice little puddle if she didn't find it. Placing her cup on the counter, Liza leaned down to the floor to find the escaped cube. After a little bit of searching, she found it in the middle of the floor so she picked it up but was startled when she got to her feet.

"Oh, my God. You scared me." Liza could feel her heart beating at an increased pace when she saw Charlotte standing a few feet away.

Charlotte tried not to laugh and apologized, "Sorry." She walked to the cabinet and pulled out a cup and did exactly what Liza had been trying to do. Her movements had been swift and quiet, and her cup of water came out with no damage done. Jamie's little sister looked at Liza's cup of ice and pointed, "You want some water?"

She nodded and laughed a little. "Yeah. I was trying to get some and I hit the ice-maker, it was a disaster." Liza realized she was already talking too much. "I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

Charlotte handed Liza her water and shook her head, "No, I was awake already. Don't worry about it." The younger of the two took a seat at the bar and looked at Liza. "So, how's this going. Meeting the big bad family?"

Shaking her head, Liza took a seat next to Charlotte. "I wouldn't call y'all big and bad. Well you're dad's pretty tall but...it's been great."

The thirteen year old took a sip of her water and then looked to Liza. "He really likes you, you know?"

Liza felt like she was about to be interrogated...by a thirteen year old. She swallowed hard. She'd never been all that good and explaining things, so this was either going to go really well or really bad. As she thought of the best way to answer, Charlotte had her beat.

"And I can tell you really like him, too."

That was easy enough. Liza nodded and couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I do. I...I love him."

Charlotte knew that. Jamie had told her he loved the soccer player from Savannah and that she loved him over the phone. "It was that Scott smirk, wasn't it? Mom says we got it from Dad and that it's too hard not to fall for."

Liza laughed and shook her head, "That might have been part of it, but he was nice. He was sweet and wasn't like every other guy out there." Liza took another sip of her water and then followed it with a deep breath. "I think I knew though. The day we were looking for that science building. I think a part of me knew then that he was..."

"Different." Charlotte finished Liza's thought for her.

"Yeah. And I know that sounds cliché but... I don't know if there's another way I can put it."

Charlotte laughed and shook her head, "Well I don't think you need to convince me. Between Jamie's phone calls and this little conversation. I think you two are good together."

"You think so?" Liza had a little bit of curious pride run through her system.

"Yeah." She was going to leave it simple and without reason, but Charlotte did know and could tell that Jamie Scott and Liza Bennet were going to be more than good together. Call it sisterly intuition, but she just knew. "And it's probably a really good thing that your gonna be a nurse. He's agile and athletic, but he's also clumsy and stubborn, just like me, and he'll need someone to administer first aid if he smashes his face on that dumb car door of his again."

Liza laughed, "He told you about that?"

Charlotte nodded and rolled her eyes, "I don't know why he still has that old thing. He dropped me off at school one day and the door got stuck." She ran her hands over her face, "Ugh, it was so embarrassing. Two random dad's got out of their cars to help Jamie open it."

"Oh no. That sounds bad."

"It was. So bad." Charlotte shook her head remembering that day. "Maybe if you keep getting stuck he'll finally get rid of it."

Liza knew Jamie pretty well. He loved that old FJ-40. "Maybe, but I can't really see him giving it up."

Charlotte nodded, "Yeah, I know." She smiled and that smile turned into a smirk, "Him getting a new car is probably about as likely as you turning into a Bobcats fan."

Biting her lip, Liza smiled, "You know about that too?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I won't hold it against you. You probably didn't have choice growing up, kinda like me. I was predestined to be a Bobcats fan and you, a Hawks fan."

Liza laughed and raised her brow, "So no hard feelings?"

"Well, I don't know about my dad, but..."

The kitchen light turned on and both girls turned around to see Nathan standing by the light switch.

"Dad! What, what are you doing up?"

Nathan raised his brow at his daughter. He looked at the clock on the oven and then over to Charlotte. "It's almost two Charlotte, what are _you_ doing up?"

Liza didn't want Charlotte to get in trouble. "I'm sorry Mr. Scott. I got up earlier to get some water and I may have woken her up." She knew that wasn't exactly true, but she didn't mind taking the fall if it meant Charlotte wouldn't get in trouble. "Then we started talking and lost track of time. It was my fault."

"Charlotte." Nathan used his thumb to point toward the stairs, "Bed. Now." It wasn't as harsh as it seemed, more like a humorous command.

The thirteen year old looked at Liza and smiled, "See ya in the morning."

Nathan watched his daughter quickly walk past him and he looked at the girl sitting on a stool.

"I..I..." Liza was trying to come up with something to say but didn't know how to start. Did she apologize again? Did she smile and say goodnight?

Reaching into the cabinet, Nathan pulled out a cup and got a glass of water. It seemed to be a popular trade of late. "Charlotte tends to ramble a lot like her mom, so I'm sure it wasn't all you."

A weight was slowing lifting and Liza smiled, "I think I was rambling right along there with her."

Nathan leaned against the counter and took a sip of his water. "I did hear something about the Hawks when I came down."

"Yes, sir." Liza nervously laughed, "My whole family are big Hawks fans."

"Is that right?"

"But...I really, I mean, it's not like..."

Nathan could see the worry painted across the college girl's face, "Don't worry, Liza. You could hate basketball and I wouldn't mind. As long as you like Jamie I think I can handle that you're a Hawks fan."

Another one of those warms bundles of nerves and butterflies invaded her stomach. Nerves because she was nervously anxious around Nathan even though he'd just said something really nice, and butterflies because the simple idea of liking Jamie made them swarm in droves.

She smiled toward him and picked up her glass. Liza got off her stool and looked to the bedroom. "I think I'm gonna head back to bed."

"Night, Liza."

"Goodnight."

As she walked to her bedroom she couldn't help but smile. That had gone pretty well. Charlotte was great and Mr. Scott was equally the same. She'd be spending time with Haley tomorrow but she knew that they'd get along just fine as well. Things were going great. Liza slid under the covers and leaned back against the pillows. She closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to drift away into a deep sleep. Things were going perfectly.

**OTHOTH**

The next morning after Haley had shown Liza Tric and the studio, Haley drove down Front Street pointing out various boutiques and restaurants then pulled into a parking place.

"I actually used to work here, but my friend turned it into her shop." Haley got out of the car and headed toward the corner building.

"Karen's Cafe." Liza mumbled out of her mouth.

"Yeah, well it used to be, how did you know that?" Haley turned to Liza and raised her eyebrow.

"I uh read An Unkindness of Ravens, so I just assumed..."

"You read that?" Haley waited for Liza to catch up with her before they walked into the store.

"Yeah, I started last week and read some of it on the way down here actually. It's a great story." Liza didn't know exactly what to say. She knew that Haley was apart of the book so she was a little timid in replying.

Haley smiled at the notion. Jamie must have told Liza about the book. They approached the front door to the store and Haley opened it. "This is Clothes Over Bro's."

Brooke was busy at the counter sketching out some designs when she heard the door open. "Hales! What are you doing here?" Brooke got up and walked around the counter to greet her old friend.

"I was showing Liza here downtown Tree Hill and couldn't not stop by. Liza is actually Jamie's girlfriend, the one he always raves about." Haley turned to Liza and smiled.

Brooke widened her eyes, "Oh so this is _the _Liza huh, well it is very nice to finally meet you, I'm Brooke."

"Nice to meet you. Jamie has said lovely things about his Aunt Brooke." Liza replied.

"Well honey because of that, pick out a dress or anything you want. It's on me." Brooke used her hands to point at the merchandise.

"Oh no ma'am, I couldn't. Thank you but that's not necessary." Liza was overwhelmed. It was a completely generous offer that was too much for her to take.

"Really, I insist. Please take a look around and pick out whatever you'd like." Brooke guided Liza to the dresses.

As Liza looked over the clothes Brooke made her way back to Haley. "She's gorgeous Tutor-Mom, and that southern accent and calling me ma'am. I will admit it made me feel old, but Jamie's got himself quite the southern belle."

"She really is the sweetest thing. I just hope it lasts. She's a great girl." Haley looked over to Liza and then back to Brooke. "But they are so young and you never know how college relationships will work out."

"Haley, she and Jamie are great for each other. I haven't even seen them together but I know that boy well enough to know this girl definitely seems like a keeper." Brooke nodded her head as if to reassure Haley of the obvious. "And you and Nathan were even younger then them, so don't give me the 'young' spiel. Jamie saw first hand the perfect example of young love so I think he knows what he's looking for."

Brooke and Haley looked over to Liza who was holding up two dresses. She walked back over to the two older women with a strapless navy dress.

"Are you sure you want to let me just take it?" Liza placed the dress on the counter.

Brooke got out a bag and placed the dress in it, "Absolutely."

"Wow, thank you so much." Liza looked down at the dress that was now her own.

The door opened and Jamie walked into the store. "I thought you might be in here." He walked toward the three women and smiled.

"Jamie Scott get over here and give me a hug." Brooke waved her arms at him.

On his way to see his aunt he stopped by Liza's side and kissed her cheek. "Hey." That's all he said and he had her blushing.

Liza touched her hand to her cheek and could feel the color changing on her face. She was gonna have to learn to control that.

Brooke saw their exchange and wanted to let out a big fat 'Aw' but held her tongue so she wouldn't embarrass the poor girl. Jamie went over to hug Brooke but when he wrapped his arms around her Brooke's face turned sour.

"Ew, you smell like sweaty boy." Brooke wiped what she assumed was sweat off of her chin, "Gross."

"Sorry I was playing ball at the Rivercourt." Jamie shot her an apologetic look then walked to his mom.

"I was wondering if I could maybe steal Liza away for lunch?"

"Yeah sure that's fine." Haley looked at Jamie then Liza and nodded. "Do you want me to take your bag home so you don't have to carry it around?"

"That would be great, thank you." Liza handed Haley the bag.

Jamie took Liza's hand in his and they walked out the door.

The girl turned to the boy when they got on the sidewalk and she raised her brow, "So where are we going?"

"I know this place by the water. It's pretty good."

Liza arched her brow, "Pretty good?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say it's a family favorite." Jamie looked down at her and realized the extent of the truth in his statement. It was a family favorite and the more time he spent with Liza Bennet the more he realized was fitting in his family just fine.

They might not get prime rib or macaroni and cheese but that didn't matter. All that did matter was that Jamie Scott needed Liza Bennet to be in his life. And looking down at her, looking into those blue eyes of hers, everything felt right.

**OTHOTH**

**How'd you like it? Hopefully it was what you all had in mind for this situation. Next chapter we'll get jealous Jamie. Does that sound like something you guys want to see? **

**My reviewers are fabulous and wonderful and everything in between. Thank you so much for the feedback. It really does help motivate me and I do take everything you say to heart and into consideration. Really. I do.**

**Always and Forever: I'm glad you liked that Charles had his introduction last chapter. I knew I wanted to have him meet Jamie before Liza and Jamie had been dating too long. And Liza's roommates didn't actually lock her out. None of them were home and she forgot her keys...but I can see where you might have thought that. Sorry I wasn't clear on that.**

**MagicalNaley23: I think I have to agree with you on the sweetness. They do seem to get sweeter and sweeter...and I guess that's a good thing. I just hope I don't overdue it at any point. Jealous Jamie and a fight will probably go hand in hand so hopefully you'll like what I've got in store for next chapter. It's great to know you like Charles. I'm not sure what the plans are for a potential Charles and Margaret relationship. I never intended to go further into it other than briefly mentioning that Margaret was crushed out on him. But who knows, if you really want me to do that, I'll see what I can do.**

**Blurrystars: I feel like Jamie blurting out that he loved Liza was a very Haley-esq thing of him to do. I think I always knew I wanted to add Charles in with him being the one who heard it first. It wasn't exactly what everyone liked or wanted but I thought it was realistic. Sawyer and Ben's story is going to happen, it's just a matter of when. I've outlined it and I LOVE what's going on with them and how things go for them (probably more so than Charlotte/Graham and Jamie/Liza, ha) but I'm not sure when I'll get around to writing that. Hopefully sometime soon. I know people who like them in Charlotte's spin off are going to want to know more about what happens between them...and most of it just wouldn't fit in the context of following C/G. So we'll see. Be patient for that one. **

**Joan: Yes, we will see more of Charles. Next chapter, actually. I'm pretty sure there will be a pretty good Jamie/Charles scene upcoming. It's also great to know that you liked their I love yous and Jamie and Liza's first time.**

**BDavis: Thank you so much for the review. It's great to know you still like them as _usual_.**

**Please Review!  
**


	9. A LOT of Jealousy

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 9: A LOT of Jealously**

**Disclaimer: Same thing as always... I own nothing related to OTH.**

**A/N: Here you go guys. The latest installment of Jamie and Liza's story. I hope you like it!**

**OTHOTH**

The windows were rolled down, the early June air filled his car, and Jamie was at the tail end of his drive from Chapel Hill to Savannah. Liza's oldest brother, Patrick, was getting married this weekend and Jamie was driving down to make the occasion.

School had been out for a month and it was going to be the first time Liza and Jamie had seen each other since they'd said their summer goodbyes. Liza had gone back to Savannah to volunteer at Memorial University Medical Center while Jamie took summer classes back at UNC. They'd called each other every day and texted frequently, but seeing each other in person was going to be a welcomed sight for both of them.

Jamie crossed over the Savannah River, and took a deep breath and smiled at the flowing water. He double checked the directions that Liza had emailed him, and as he made his way to Wilmington Island he recognized the places and land marks from his last trip to her hometown.

He pulled onto Bradley Point Road and saw her house. Liza's car was in the driveway and Jamie felt his pulse increase. After he pulled in, he turned off the engine and walked toward the front door.

Mrs. Bennet met him at the door with a kind smile, "Jamie!" It's so good to see you." Liza's mom wrapped her arms around the young man and ushered him inside the house. "Liza! Honey? Jamie's here!"

Smiling, Jamie nodded, "It's good to see you too, Mrs. Bennet."

"How was the drive? Everything go alright?"

"Yes, ma'am. Liza's direction were great." Jamie couldn't help but smile as he thought about those directions to Savannah, directions in general, really. Ten months ago he and Liza had been lost trying to find Venable Hall and that had been the start of it. Last Fall she'd given him directions that turned into a phone call, that turned into a date, that turned into love.

Mrs. Bennet and Jamie stood in the foyer and the woman called for her daughter once more. There was no response and the old hardwood didn't creak with Liza's steps so Mrs. Bennet shrugged, "Well, I don't know what on Earth she's doing up there?" Eleanor looked up toward the stairs and laughed, "Guess you better go let her know you're here."

Jamie more than willingly headed for the stairs. He was smiling the whole way up and when he got to Liza's room he knocked. There was no answer so Jamie slowly opened the door.

She was sitting at her desk with her back to him writing something down. She had her earphones in and he loved the way she looked in those teal colored scrubs. Her hair was in a loose ponytail but a few strands had slipped from the tie and hug by her cheek.

"Ugh, nope." Liza crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it over her shoulder.

Jamie couldn't help but smile at her. Even with her back to him, he could tell that she was trying to concentrate really hard. Leaning against the door, he folded his arms and watched her work.

"Dang-it!" Liza shook her head and ripped out the piece of notebook paper letting it fall to the ground.

He didn't want to wait around too long so he spoke up, "Something I can help you with?"

That voice. Liza turned around in her chair and saw that sexy blued eyed boy standing in her doorway. She got up in record time and excitedly ran over to him. "Jamie!"

His smile turned into a smirk, "Hey."

Engulfing him, Liza wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist and leaned up on her toes to capture him in a hungry kiss. Missing the feeling she'd gotten so used to at school, Liza was eager to make up for lost time. She ran her hands up to his neck and pulled him down further, "I'm." She kissed him once. "So." Then again with small laugh, "Happy..." Finally she buried her head into his chest with a sigh, "...you're here."

He had her by the hips and nodded. Their blue eyes met and he smiled, "Me too." His hands wrapped around her back and he locked his fingers together, "I missed you."

Furrowing her brow at his sweet sentiment, Liza smiled, "I missed you, too."

Gently placing a kiss on her forehead, Jamie looked around her room, "So whatcha got going on here?" Jamie stepped next to her and pulled her close as he pointed to the paper on the floor.

Embarrassed, Liza moved over to her bed and flopped down, "I've been trying to get my speech done and I can't. Nothing sounds good. And it's not even like a speech, more of a little toast and I've got nothing." Liza shook her head as she rested her hand on her brow.

Jamie playfully smiled and laughed, "Well I don't think you call me Mr. Good with Words for nothing."

She raised up on her elbows with a smile, "You'll help me?"

"Yeah..." Jamie picked up one of the discarded rough drafts and started reading.

"Oh, don't. It's bad." Liza hopped up off the bed and reached for the paper.

Jaime saw Liza tug the failed attempt of writing from his hand and he shook his head, "Oh, come on. It can't be that bad." He unfolded the creased up ball of white loose-leaf and started reading. _For those of you who don't know, my name's Liza Bennet and I'm the groom's sister. I wanted to take a moment and say a few words about Patrick and Melissa. Patrick, there aren't wor... _"What are you talking about, this sounds good."

"But I'm stuck. I don't know where to go after that."

Jamie looked down at her toast and laughed, "You could probably put the the 'd' and the 's' at the end of 'words'." Liza narrowed her eyes. She didn't literally want to know that her next move was to finish the word. Jamie laughed and shook his head, "Sorry. But look..." He handed her the paper and smiled, "You've got a good thing going. Just think about your theme. Are you going for funny, or sentimental? Once you have a grasps on how you want to say things it'll come easy."

"But that's the thing." Liza shrugged, "I don't know which one to do." Liza sighed and looked up to him, "If you were giving a toast at...at Charlotte's wedding, how would yours be?"

Wide eyed, Jamie shook his head, "Oh God. I don't, I don't even want to think about that right now."

She laughed, " I know, but how...what would you say?"

Jamie thought about it for a second and turned back to Liza, "I'd tell her that I loved her. That whoever she marries is lucky. Hopefully I'll like the guy..." Jamie laughed and shook his head, "And hopefully I've got at least ten years before I start to worry about that."

Laughing, Liza nodded. Charlotte was only going into eighth grade. "Yeah, I think it'll be awhile till we go to her wedding."

"Oh, so you're coming with me?" Jamie laughed at Liza's confidence. It wasn't that she was wrong, of course she'd go with him. Assuming they'd stay together, which at this point seemed likely, Jamie had no doubt who'd be sitting next to him in the pews watching his little sister get married. He only had to pull out that sarcasm to get her flustered.

She hadn't really thought about what she'd said, but Liza's words implied that she and Jamie would be together ten years down the road. "Um, well..." Liza put the piece of paper on the bed and walked up to him smiling. "I guess you could find somebody else who'll help you when your car door assaults your face..." Liza laughed and arched her brow, "Or someone who gives you world class directions, or someone you can convert into a Bobcat fan..."

"Margaret's single right? And she's from Charlotte. She's already a Bobcat's fan." Jamie tilted his head as he saw Liza start to scowl.

"Ugh, you're awful." Liza rolled her eyes

Shaking his head, Jamie disagreed. "Ten years?" This time he nodded. "It'll be you and me at Charlotte's wedding."

"It better be." Liza's scowl had turned into a smile because that was exactly how she saw things play out. Ten years from now they'd be thirty, and in Liza's mind that meant they'd be married with two or three kids. And maybe she was getting ahead of herself but somewhere deep down in the corner of her heart she knew that her theory was right. He was right. Right about Charlotte's wedding and more importantly, right for her.

Liza wrapped her hands around Jamie and looked up to him. She'd missed that. She'd missed that feeling. Their bodies touching and his blue eyes.

Jamie was locked in the same position admiring the girl in his arms. "So how 'bout that toast?"

Pushing her forehead into his chest, Liza grunted, "Ugh!"

"We've got some time." Jamie walked over to her desk and scooted another chair up. "Come on, we'll knock it out."

Liza felt her heart flutter and she sat down next to him.

He picked up a pencil and handed one to her while he tucked his behind his ear, "In that first try you introduced yourself, and that's perfect. Next..."

Writing that toast hadn't been nearly as hard as Liza had seemed to make it. She'd gotten wordless a few times but Jamie always had something to interject with. When they were done it had come out to be about half a page. Short, simple and to the point.

"You think this'll work?"

Jamie nodded and looked down at her paper, "I think it's great."

There was a knock on her door and both Jamie and Liza turned around.

"Mom's all worried you forgot about the bridesmaids...whatever it was."

Liza's eyes bulged, "Oh my God." She shot off her chair and walked into the bathroom.

Jamie heard the water turn on and he looked at the clock. Apparently they'd spent a little more time working on that toast than either of them realized. He got up and smiled at Liza's brother. "Hey man, good to see you."

Charles shook Jamie's hand and nodded, "Yeah. You too. You brought your clubs, right?"

"Yeah. They're in the car. Are we leaving soon?"

"In about twenty minutes."

Jamie knew that he needed to get changed into appropriate golf attire. While the girls went off and had their afternoon tea or whatever it was, Jamie had been told that all the men of the wedding party and family members were going to have some friendly competition on the golf course. "I'm gonna change and should I put my clubs in your car?"

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine."

"Charles?" Liza peeked her head out of the bathroom door and both guys turned to look. She had her towel wrapped around her and Jamie couldn't help but stare. "Tell mom that I shouldn't be too long."

"Alright."

Jamie and Charles turned to walk out of her room and Charles playfully shoved Jamie in the shoulder, "That's one of those rules. No gawking at her while I'm right next to you." Charles was like every other brother in that he may have known that Jamie loved Liza and that she loved him, but he didn't necessarily want to catch Jamie checking his sister out when she was only in a towel. No.

Jamie laughed and ran his hand over his hair, "Sorry."

"You can't just check out my sister while I'm right there." Charles walked away laughing as Jamie walked to the stairs.

The blue eyed Scott boy understood. If he could have avoided his eyes from following the contours of Liza's athletically toned body he would have, but it was something he couldn't help but do. She was beautiful.

While Jamie walked down the stairs, Charles laughed at himself. He hadn't been totally wrong to feel awkward. It was still strange to think that Liza wasn't a kid anymore. None of them were. Patrick was getting married, Charles himself was twenty three, and Liza was about to enter her junior year at UNC with a boy she was crazy about. None of them were that eleven year old, that seven year old, or that four year old who sat downstairs and rolled around with Hawk when he'd been a puppy. Those days were long over and now it was only something to reminisce about.

And while everyone finished getting ready for their whatever occasion they were headed too, nobody realized that it was the past that was going to come back and haunt everyone. Maybe not everyone, but certainly Jamie.

**OTHOTH**

Liza was drying her hair as quickly as she could, and time wasn't on her side. Her mom was going to be waiting on her if she didn't hustle. She used one hand to hold the hairdryer and the other to apply her blush. Once she was done with her hair and finished with her make-up, Liza quickly walked out of the bathroom and slipped on her dress. She grabbed her heels and hopped towards the door as she put them on. Her dress wasn't even zipped but she didn't care, her mom could do that.

As she walked out of her room she heard the door shut behind her. Jamie had come out of Patrick's old room dressed in a blue golf shirt and khakis.

"Hey." Liza smiled when she saw him walking toward her. "Will you zip me?"

Jamie studied her dress and her bare back when she turned around. "Yeah."

"You have to clasp it first." Jamie nodded and Liza smiled when she felt his fingers brush against her skin. She heard the zipper climb up her back and she turned around, "Thank you. Mom would have done it, but she probably would have gotten mad that I walked around the house in an unzipped dress."

"I didn't mind."

Of course he didn't. Liza gave him a playful smile and they walked down the stairs together.

Mr. Bennet and Charles were discussing their golf games when the Liza and Jamie made it downstairs.

"You look beautiful, honey."

"Thanks, Dad." Liza smiled at her father and heard her mother's shoes click down the hall.

"Alright, you ready, Liza?" Eleanor approached the group and looked at her daughter.

"Mmm-huh." Liza touched Jamie's arm and smiled, "Have fun."

Charles couldn't help but interject, "Oh we're gonna kill 'em. Jamie and I are gonna win hands down."

Both Liza and Eleanor laughed and started for the door. Liza looked at Jamie before she stepped outside, "I'll see you later."

As the women headed outside Mr. Bennet turned to Charles,"Don't get too confident, son." Donald laughed at his youngest boy and shrugged, "Maybe the old guys will surprise you. Melissa's dad's a pretty good golfer, you know. And Lot, he's got a good stroke."

Charles just rolled his eyes, "After number eighteen we'll see, Dad. You'll see."

The men walked outside toward their cars and Jamie hopped he was on his game today. If he sucked he was pretty sure Charles was gonna hate him. When he got into the passenger seat, Jamie laughed as he clicked his seat belt, "So if we don't win what happens?"

"I beat you up." Charles laughed as he started his truck, "No, nothing. I won't care." He shrugged as he pulled down the driveway. "It just might be kinda nice to crush Patrick's game two days before his wedding."

"Yeah, real nice." Jamie laughed and looked out the window. He knew that Melissa's father was going to be joining, the other groomsmen, but Jamie couldn't remember who Lot was. "Lot? He's Melissa's brother?"

Charles shook his head, "No. He's Patrick's best friend. Beat me out for best man, actually."

Jamie found himself grimacing. That had to sting. Charles wasn't even his brother's best man. No wonder he wanted to hand it to Patrick on the golf course.

It wasn't a long drive to the semi-private club and when they were getting their clubs out, Charles and Jamie heard a golf cart pull up.

"Any good at golf, Jamie?"

Smiling at Patrick, Jamie shrugged but Charles butted in, "Why do you think I wanted him on my team?"

Patrick got out of the cart and walked over to his brother and sister's boyfriend. "I guess if he's a Scott he's gotta be made for all sports." Patrick shook Jamie's hand and smiled.

That was probably true, but Jamie didn't want to boast. Thankfully he'd inherited his father's athleticism because his mother had absolutely none.

"Lot's on his way and Craig and Dad are over on the putting green. I figure we could put the old men in at the end. Dad, Craig, Uncle Jack and Melissa's uncle, Larry. That way we can go at our own pace. Jackson, Tate, Billy and Kyle can tee off after us"

"Sounds good to me." Charles slung his golf bag across his shoulders and started walking toward the Pro-shop. "I'm gonna get us a cart."

Jamie nodded and turned to Patrick. "Thanks for inviting me to do this."

Patrick smiled and sat back down in his cart, "Yeah, sure. I glad you're here." He saw a car pull up and shook his head, "Let me go get Lot and I'll see you at the first tee." Patrick drove off towards his friend just as Charles drove back.

"Hook 'em on and let's head out." Charles was eager to get the round underway.

But over where the girls were, there were no hard feelings or golf shoes or tees. Tea, but of a different kind, and more girls in one room that Liza had ever imagined. Melissa's older sister, Meredith, was telling old tales about the bride-to-be as a child keeping everyone laughing and having a good time.

Liza could see that Melissa's mom was heading to the kitchen to bring out the finger sandwiches, so Liza offered to help. Mrs. Jennings appreciated the gesture and while she took one tray back out to the crowd, Liza prepared the other.

The kitchen door swung open and Melissa looked red in the face. "Remind me why I ever let my older sister tell anything about my childhood?"

Liza laughed and picked up the platter, "It's not that bad. It think it's kind of cute that you made your first crush cookies...that he was allergic too."

"Well I didn't know. Peanuts never sent me to the hospital. And they were _good_ cookies." Melissa rolled her eyes with a laugh.

"I guess it's a good thing that Patrick's not allergic to peanuts." Liza raised her eyebrows looking at her future sister in law.

Melissa nodded, "No kidding. Can you imagine if I cooked something that ended up with him in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV?"

Liza shook her head, "That would be a funny story to tell your kids."

The bride-to-be smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

Before Liza walked out to the bunch of ladies, she couldn't help but ask, "So are you nervous?"

"I'm getting there. That's for sure. But it's exciting." Melissa's smile brightened as she looked down to her ring. "I feel like these last seven months have flown by. It's kinda surreal that on Saturday I'll be _Mrs_. Bennet."

Liza felt a swell in her chest as she thought about the happy couple. "Well, I'm excited for you. I know everything's going to be beautiful."

Taking a deep breath, Melissa smiled, "I hope so."

"I better take out the sandwiches." Liza lifted the platter off the counter and walked back to toward the living room. As she got to the door she looked back to the brunette, "Patrick's lucky to have found you."

Melissa smiled at the younger girl's words and couldn't help but return the statement. "Jamie is too."

On the golf course luck was something that everyone wanted on their side. Charles was giving Jamie the rundown of the course while they were riding to the first tee. The sand traps were deep and plentiful, the green's were fast, and the tall grass was impossible to get out of.

Charles parked his cart behind Patrick's and Jamie got a good look at the best man. Lot was a good looking guy, tall, had dark hair that was shaped by a crew cut, and it looked like he knew how to handle a golf club.

"It's Jamie, right?" Lot extended his hand and shook the twenty year old's hand. "Lot Campbell. It's good to meet you. Patrick told me you're Liza's boyfriend?"

"Yeah. Jamie Scott." Lot didn't seem so bad. For some reason Jamie got that big brother feeling from Lot, and figured he was pretty protective of Liza.

"Jamie, you wanna hit first?"

He turned to look at Patrick and shrugged, "Yeah, sure, let me grab..."

"Here." Lot tossed him a tee.

"Thanks" He walked to the tee box ad Jamie couldn't help but be nervous as he stood up to the ball. Not only was it nerve wracking to hit first, but he was halfway thinking that Liza's brothers were going to judge him on his golf skill. He took a deep breath, reared back, and hit that little white ball straight down the fairway.

"That's what I'm talking 'bout!" Charles gave Jamie a pound when as they passed by and the rest of the guys teed off. Charles's went the furthest, Lot's was just passed Jamie's and Patrick had a miss hit leaving him in the left side of the rough.

Charles was smiling wide as they hopped into the cart, "We got this."

Jamie couldn't help but laugh, "What's with the competition? Are you really just taking out the best man thing on the game?"

"Yeah." Charles nodded and looked to the other golf cart zooming down the path. "Lot's a good guy. A great guy. And I like him, but come on, how am I not the best man? Just cause Sergeant Staff Campbell over there is his best friend...I'm his brother."

Jamie thought that it was humorous that Charles was getting peeved about the situation. He was twenty three and was supposed to be more mature than that. Jamie shrugged but remembered something Charles had said. "Wait, is he in the military."

"Honors and everything." Charles nodded as they watched Patrick step up to his ball. "He's done really well for himself actually. He spent the last year over in Italy running some operation over there."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. I don't think Liza's seen him in two years."

Jamie watched Patrick's ball sail toward the green, "Are they close?"

Charles laughed, "If you count the fact that Liza thought she'd be Mrs. Lot Campbell for forever."

"They dated?" Jamie suddenly felt a little awkwardness about Lot.

"No." Charles laughed again and shook his head. "I think Patrick would have killed him if he did, but I'm sure Liza would have jumped at the chance. You have a little sister. Didn't she fall for your friends?"

Jamie thought back and scrunched up his forehead. He started to laugh because he tried to picture Charlotte with a crush on Chuck. "Definitely not."

"Well, you know what I mean though. Good looking older guy who hung around the house all the time. I think it was impossible for Liza not to like him."

"But they never dated?" Jamie was starting to get nervous. Not about his golf game, but about Lot. Now that he was back in town, back home, what did that mean for Jamie?

Charles shook his head, "Nah." He laughed and looked over to Jamie, "Don't think much of it. There's nothing to worry about."

Jamie felt the cart stop as they approached his ball. Jamie picked up his eight iron and took a deep breath. Nothing to worry about. Okay, that works. He set up next to his ball and took a glance at the flag. Charles said he didn't need to worry about anything so he wasn't. He lifted the club and swung. The ball sliced to the right and landed with a could of white from the sand trap.

"It's not too bad from there." Lot looked at Jamie and shook his head. "That one's not hard to get out of. You can still get up and down."

Jamie nodded and sat back down in the cart. Lot was a nice guy, but thoughts of him and Liza was less than a happy image. Even if they never dated, she'd at least had a thing for him.

Charles rested his wrists on the steering wheel and looked over to the twenty year old, "Well, shit."

"Sorry." Jamie leaned back against the seat and took a deep breath.

"Forget I said anything about Lot and Liza. It was nothing. It _is_ nothing. She's got you and I know she's happy. Don't worry about Lot."

That was easier said that done, but Jamie would try to stop thinking about it. He'd try to let go of the fact that Lot was older, more mature, that maybe he was better looking, and that he and Liza had history together. History was just that. It was meant to stay in the past. Jamie didn't need to care about her school girl crush from years ago, he needed to remember that he had her now. Jamie was her boyfriend, not Lot. Not now, not then, not ever. Jamie just needed to keep that mentality.

Again, easier said than done.

**OTHOTH**

Liza was outside bringing in the mail when the boy's pulled up. She smiled towards them and waited for them to get out of the car. "How'd y'all do?"

Charles eyes widened and he laughed, "I thought we'd loose for sure after the front nine, but I think I gave Jamie a pretty good pep talk to get things turned around. Beat 'em all by four strokes."

"A pep talk?" Liza looked at Jamie with an arched brow, "Why'd you need a pep talk?"

Jamie shrugged it off, "I just wasn't on my game."

Liza hadn't even noticed that Patrick had pulled up as well.

"I gotta hand it to you, Liza. Comeback kid, over here's pretty good at golf." Patrick got out of his car and pointed to Jamie with a nod.

Liza looked to Jamie with a smile.

"Yeah. He made us look like old-timers." Lot got out of the passenger and looked at the girl on the front porch steps.

"Lot!" Liza tossed the mail on the steps and ran towards him. "You're home!"

"Ciao bella."

Liza threw her arms around Lot and gave him a hug. "Guess you picked up some Italian over there, huh?" She laughed and let go to look up to him enthusiastically, "You have to tell me about it. Everything. The food, the culture, everything."

"I guess it's a good thing I'm staying for dinner?"

"You are?" Liza looked hopeful. "Oh my God, it's been so long. There's so much to talk about."

Lot nodded, "I heard you won your second consecutive NCAA tournament this year." He nudged Liza on the shoulder and smiled, "Pretty impressive."

"It was incredible. This last year has been a whirlwind." Liza glanced back to Jamie and then to Lot.

"I can see that."

Both Lot and Liza started to walk toward the house and she broke away from Lot to walk in with Jamie. "So you had fun?" Liza leaned into his shoulder and grabbed on to his hand.

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, it was a lot of fun." He was lying straight through his teeth. It hadn't been fun for the majority of the eighteen holes because Jamie was so caught up in Lot. "Do you think we've got a little while till dinner? I thought I would go get cleaned up."

"Probably, sure." Liza nodded and watched him walk towards the stairs but couldn't help but feel like he was acting strange. She walked into the kitchen were her mother was hugging Lot. Liza moved over to Charles and raised her brow, "What happened on the course? Jamie's acting weird."

Charles shook his head, "Nothing."

"Charles." Liza had known instantly there was more to his nothing.

"I might have said something about you and Lot."

"What?" Liza shook her head and furrowed her brow.

Walking into the foyer, Charles knew Liza would follow him. "Look, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just talking about how you sorta had a crush on him when you were younger and I think he took it hard."

"Charles! Why would you even go there?"

He held out his hands as a defense mechanism, "I wasn't trying to stir something up. We just started talking about it."

"Well, what did you say?" Liza crossed her arms and looked at her brother sternly.

"I..." Charles knew Liza was going to be pissed. "I might have said something about how you thought you'd be the future Mrs. Campbell."

"Charles!" Liza's eyes bulged and she shook her head, "That was like in sixth grade!"

"I know."

Taking a deep breath, Liza looked toward the stairs, "Jamie probably thinks he has to compete with him or, or...that Lot holds some key." Liza looked at Charles and shook her head, "You and your mouth, I swear."

Charles winced because he knew he had a horrible habit of talking about things when he wasn't supposed to. "Sorry."

"I know." She looked up to the stairs and then to her brother. "I know."

"Liza, come tell Lot about what's been going on." Eleanor walked towards her two children and smiled, "He's gonna want to know all about Chapel Hill." She waved her daughter into the kitchen and Liza walked that way.

Upstairs, Jamie had pulled off his shirt and sat down on the bed running his hands through his hair. He dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone. She was number three on speed dial so he waited for her to pick up.

"How's all the wedding stuff going?" Charlotte answered her phone and got right to the point.

"Hey." Jamie leaned back on the bed and sighed.

Just from that simple sigh, Charlotte knew something was up, "Uh-oh, what happened?"

Jamie laughed because his little sister knew him so well. "What makes a guy in uniform so attractive to girls?"

Charlotte laughed, "Everything."

"No. I'm serious. There's this guy, one of Patrick's friends, I think Liza's always had a thing for."

"I don't know. They're admirable, courageous, strong willed." Charlotte wasn't entirely sure what to say. Curious, Charlotte had questions of her own, "What's his name?"

"Lot."

"Mmm, sounds cute. I think you're a goner for sure."

"Charlotte!"

She laughed, "No, I'm kidding. Liza loves you. Like really, really, really loves you. I doubt some guy who wears a uniform could waiver that." Charlotte shrugged, "Me on the other hand. How old is he? I could see myself with a cute Marine or something."

"No."

Charlotte furrowed her brow, "What? That's all I get. A no?"

"Yeah. One, you're way too young to date a twenty seven year old. And two...just no."

"Gee, thanks." She laughed, "But you're right, I do think a thirteen year age difference is a little much."

"Exactly."

Charlotte started walking out of her room because Haley was calling her down for dinner, "So what else has been going on?"

"Not much. I helped Liza with her toast, and played golf with the guys this afternoon. We're about to eat dinner."

"Us too."

"What'd Mom make tonight?"

Charlotte shrugged as she walked down the steps, "I don't know, something good."

Jamie laughed, "Alright, we'll I let you go. Tell Mom and Dad I say hey."

"I will." Charlotte paused for a second, "And hey, Liza loves you, Jamie. Don't worry about Officer Hottie."

Nodding to himself, Jamie smiled, "Bye, Char."

"Bye, Jamie."

Jamie tossed his phone on the bed and slowly got up. He walked to the bathroom and stripped off his clothes and got under the soaking shower. Maybe all his reservations would roll away with the water?

It seemed like they were. After five minutes in the heat and the steam, Jamie was starting to realize that Lot Campbell was just some guy who'd meant something to Liza a long time ago. She'd probably had a crush on Lot a lot like how Jamie had a crush on Madison.

When he'd gotten dressed and walked downstairs those jealous feelings popped back up though. Liza and Lot were in the kitchen. Lot was slicing the bread and Liza was putting each piece into the bread basket.

"...Sports journalism. I think he's gonna make a really good writer."

Jamie heard the tale end of their conversation and that last part had smothered those jealous feelings. Liza had been talking about him.

The hardwood creaked underneath his weight and Lot turned. "Hey, Liza was just telling me you want to go into sports journalism?"

Nodding Jamie walked closer, "Yeah. I hope to."

"That's really cool. I bet you've got some connections since your dad was in the NBA. That should put you on the right course." Lot saw Jamie nod and he took the basket from Liza, "I'll go put these on the table."

Lot walked out of the kitchen and Jamie smiled, "He's a nice guy."

Liza as leaning on the counter biting her lip, "I know Charles said some stuff today..."

Jamie shook his head, "We don't have to talk about it. I get it."

"It was a long time ago and I was like twelve."

"Liza it's fine. You don't have to go into it."

She took a deep breath, "But I feel like I need to."

Jamie approached her and shook his head, "You don't." He was burring the hatchet. Obviously this guy wasn't a threat to what they had. At least for now that was. Jamie had kept a pretty cool head but that didn't mean things would stay that way.

**OTHOTH**

Thursday turned to Friday and then Saturday was the big day. Patrick and Melissa's big day. Liza had to get up super early to go off with the other bridesmaids to get ready, and Jamie was going to meet up with her at the church. He and Charles got to spend most of the morning lounging around playing old Wii games till it was time to get dressed.

Jamie suited up with a black tie, black shoes and combed hair. As he fastened his cuff links he started to get nervous for some reason. It wasn't like he was the groom or anything but it was going to be a sight to see Liza walk down that aisle.

She'd told him her dress was pale yellow and he knew that no matter what color it was Liza was going to be beautiful. She always was. Put her in a dress or in that torn up Tar Heel t-shirt and it wouldn't make a difference.

Charles stuck his head in the room and smiled, "You clean up nice." He started to laugh at his own words.

Jamie laughed and nodded to Charles, "You too." He walked away from the mirror and caught sight of Charles's tie. "Is that the color of the bridesmaid dresses?"

"Yeah. I guess Melissa wanted us all to match." He patted on his chest and looked down at his gray suit. "And I think our boutonnieres will have matching colors from the bouquet. I'm not really sure."

Laughing, Jamie nodded, "That's why the girls get all the decisions."

"Right." Charles stretched out his arms and tilted his neck, "We should probably head toward the church. Pictures start soon. If we're like a second late Melissa will freak."

"I'm good." Jamie patted his pockets and knew he had everything he needed.

"Alright, let's go."

The Isle of Hope Methodist Church was twenty minutes away and Jamie was surprised at the small-town southern church when they pulled up. He'd halfway expected it to be a big sprawling landmark but it was a simple white church that looked picturesque of quintessential southern weddings. The grounds were rich with live oaks that hung low and dense, and if the pictures were going to be taking outside he already had a feeling that the backdrop was going to be beautiful.

"This place is great."

Charles nodded, "Yeah. Our parents got married here and I think Melissa fell in love with it cause it's not downtown. It's simple over here."

It was beautiful. Jamie looked around and saw a sea of yellow walk out of the building. He got out of the car and flattened his tie against his chest.

Liza saw him immediately. The camera man was setting up so she knew she had a few minutes before she had to go smile until her cheeks hurt. She started walking to him and he started walking to her.

As soon as he was sure she could hear him, Jamie smiled, "You look beautiful."

Liza felt her cheeks turn and she nodded at his outfit, "And you look handsome." She'd walked up next to him and realized Jamie Scott looked more than good in a suit.

He wanted to kiss her but that may have been a problem. He reached for her hand, "I'd kiss you but I don't want to mess up your makeup." He raised her hand to his mouth and gently placed a kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Overcome with his charm, Liza felt the butterflies thunder around in her stomach.

"Liza, come on." Melissa's younger sister, Madeline waved her over and Liza shrugged.

"That's my cue."

Jamie nodded, "That's your cue." He looked toward the wedding party and then at the church, "I'll see you later."

She started to walk away but turned around, "I'll be the fourth one to come out."

Holding up four fingers he watched her smile and head back to the group. Jaime started to roam around the church grounds killing time and found a shady spot underneath one of the mossy oaks.

"You a fan of weddings?"

Jamie turned and saw Lot approaching. He shrugged, "Yeah, I guess so. What about you?"

Lot nodded, "I think if I found the right girl I could appreciate it. It think it's all about timing."

"Weddings or relationships? Jamie wasn't exactly sure about what Lot meant.

"All of it." He looked down to the ground and laughed, "You could know the girl all your life or run into her on a college campus."

Jamie nodded, "Sometimes it works out that way."

"Sometimes it does."

Something about Lot's tone sounded almost threatening. What was he trying to say? Jamie looked down the line of trees and walked back toward the church and under his breath he walked past Lot, "You missed your chance."

Lot kept his laugh to himself and watched Jamie walk to the church. He shook his head because the thought of himself and Liza together was comical. He hadn't been saying that to sound like a jerk but to make a simple statement. Liza was like his little sister. He was only looking out for her. Lot turned to look at the groomsmen knew he needed to get back to taking pictures.

Patrick was cracking his thumbs when Lot walked up to him and he raised his eyebrows, "Where have you been."

"Making sure Jamie loves Liza."

Furrowing his brow, Patrick nodded. "He does." Patrick shrugged with a laugh, "I guess I should be grateful though. You being as protective of her as me and Charles."

Lot nodded, "I just want to make sure that she get's everything she wants." He looked toward the mesh of yellow bridesmaids and from all his years being around his best friend's little sister he was pretty sure he could read her like a book, "And I think she's happy."

Turning to look at his baby sister, Patrick agreed, "Yeah." He took a deep breath and nodded.

Lot laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "You ready for this?" He looked around the grounds and to the church they were standing next to, "Let's got get you married."

Patrick's thoughts drifted from Liza to Melissa and a swell of excitement swarmed his chest, "Let's go get me married."

Lot and Patrick made their way to the church, and it hadn't felt long at all before people started piling through the doors. Jamie was lucky to sit near the front. At least he'd have a good view of Liza. He knew he should pay attention to the vows and the ceremony, but it was going to be hard not to stare at the the groom's little sister.

Soon enough, Patrick and the groomsmen walked through the side door and Jamie knew it would only be minutes before the bridesmaids walked down the aisle. The music changed and most everyone's attention turned to the back. Number four. He was waiting on number four to step through the doorway and graciously slide down the aisle.

Liza never had a problem with playing a soccer game in front of thousands but as she waited for her cue to start walking, she felt nerves like she'd never felt before. She felt a tap on her shoulder and that was the signal. She slowly made her way down the aisle smiling at the crowd.

Jaime felt his mouth go dry and he was entirely captivated by her movements.

She saw him sitting on the fourth row and her cheeks felt warm and her smile widened. He met her with a grin and for a moment it didn't seem like anyone else was in that church. It was just Liza looking at him, and Jamie looking at her.

Eventually Melissa's sisters came in and the music had even changed. Jamie stood up subconsciously but kept his glace on Liza. He was sure that Melissa looked stunning in her dress but he wasn't all that concerned. It was the same with the vows and the rest of the ceremony. They'd all happened but Jamie hadn't been able to concentrate. Any and all of his thoughts were consumed by the girl he'd been loving since day one. It was her smile, and her dimple, the way she held her flowers and how she stood. It was anything and everything.

But amongst his straying mind, Jamie had seen Patrick and Melissa kiss and heard the first announcement of Mr. and Mrs. John Patrick Bennet. The bride and groom walked hand in hand out of the church and the bridesmaids were escorted by the groomsmen.

Liza was standing just outside the church on the lawn when Jamie came out. "You looked beautiful."

She smiled, "You were staring."

He shrugged and wrapped his around her side. "Where'd Charles, go? We're riding with him to the reception, right?"

"Yeah. One of our great aunt's needed help getting in the car. He'll be back in a second."

Jamie nodded and lead her towards Charles's car and he was walking over just as they got to the doors. "I smell like old lady now."

"Charles, that's not nice." Liza frowned and let out an embarrassed laugh.

"One hundred bucks she gets me to dance with her at the wedding." Charles rolled his eyes as he got into his car and hoped he was wrong. "At least there will be free drinks."

Liza wished her brother wasn't always such a boy. But he was and she'd have to get used to the fact that two brothers was her deal. At least she had one sister in law now.

**OTHOTH**

The reception was dying down and Liza's eyes got wide when she heard the song start. She got up out of her chair and tugged on Jamie's arm. "Come on. Dance with me?"

There was no way he could say no to that face. Jaime got up and he and Liza made their way to the swarm of people on the dance floor.

Liza put her right hand in his and clutched on to his shoulder with her left. She felt his free hand settle in the small of her back and she slowly started to move her feet. She looked up to Jamie and smiled, "You're good at this."

He smiled and then felt Liza rest her head on his chest. Jamie looked over to Patrick and Melissa laughing in conversation. "Where are they going on their honeymoon?"

"Paris."

"Nice."

Liza nodded, "Melissa's always wanted to go there."

"Where would you want to go?"

"On a honeymoon?" Liza's tone had increased.

Jamie shook his head, "No, in general. Where's somewhere you've always wanted to go?"

She was going to have to think about that. "I don't know if it's a place so much as how. I think I'd really like to travel across the country on a train. See the world as people used to see it."

That wasn't the answer he'd been expecting. "That does..."

"May I cut in?"

Liza turned to her left and saw Lot standing next to them. "Uh...sure."

Jamie had had it up to the brim with this guy. He knew that Liza wasn't going to say no, but Lot was becoming the thorn in his side. Jamie stepped away from his girlfriend and walked away as Lot took his place.

The Staff Sergeant looked at the girl in front of him with a grin, "Can you believe that Patrick got married?"

She could believe it but that wasn't what was on her mind. "Lot, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

Liza wasn't dumb and she knew how games worked, "You're overstepping your bounds and you know it."

He was quiet for a second and sighed, "I know, I'll stop. Sorry."

Jamie returned to the table and sat down next to Charles. "He's an asshole."

Charles turned to look at the dance floor. "Here. This will take a Lot of that away." Charles laughed as he slid the Jack and coke towards Jamie.

Taking a sip and then another of the drink, Jamie leaned back in his chair. "I don't get him. One minute he's a nice cool guy, then the next I think he's trying to get with Liza."

"Wanna go dance with Aunt Lucille? She won't try to steal Liza but she might ask you your name about a thousand times."

Shaking his head, Jamie declined the invitation. "I think I'm just gonna go get some air. Where's the exit to this place?" Charles pointed and Jamie stood up. He made his way outside and the air was a welcomed friend.

Lot and Liza's dance had ended and she asked her still single brother where her boyfriend had gone. He pointed her in the same direction he'd pointed Jamie and she walked outside. He was standing in the parking lot looking up at the stars.

"I was wondering where you went."

Jamie turned his head and raised his brow, "Do you still like him?"

"What? Who?"

"Lot, Liza. The guy who shows up from nowhere, and makes me feel like I have to duke it out for you."

She shook her head, "No, of course not. We danced, that was it."

Jaime ran his hand over his brow feeling a headache coming on, "You could have said no."

"That's not fair. What if it had been Charles or Patrick who asked me to dance. Would you have wanted me to say no to them?" Liza partially understood why Jamie might be jealous but not mad.

"It's just... We've been apart for a month, right?" Jaime saw her nod so he continued, "And I had never been more happy to see you when I got here, but now... Now I feel like I'm being pushed aside for this other guy."

Liza still knew where he was coming from but she could make a case too. "I haven't seen Lot in two years." She shrugged, "I'm sorry if you think I'm pushing you to the side because I'm not meaning to do that at all. And I really don't think I am. I know I let him cut in, but every other time I'm near him you know who I'm talking about? You."

Taking a deep breath, Jamie didn't really want to hear it. "I think I'm gonna head back to your parents place."

"What? Jamie!"

He walked passed her and shook his head, "I'll say goodbye and congratulations to Patrick and Melissa and then I'll call a cab."

"Wait." Liza walked to him and tried to talk some sense into him. "Don't go. You're just making this into a bigger deal than it is."

Jaime stopped walking and sighed, "Just let me go and I'll see you in the morning. Okay?"

She stood in the parking and watched him walk back toward the party. Why was he acting like this. What happened to the Jamie that didn't mind about Lot on Thursday? What happened in the time between then and now? Something? Nothing? Had he had a lot to drink?

All she knew was that it was an uncomfortable situation. She'd walked back inside and somehow missed Jamie on his way out. She slowly walked back to the table and sat down next the Charles. "Did you same something else?"

Charles furrowed his brow, "What? No."

She looked around blankly across the table and shook her head, "He's being so stubborn about this. There's nothing going on between me and Lot." Liza turned to Charles, "There was never anything more than a harmless crush that ranged from fourth grade till eighth but that's it. I don't understand what's set him off"

Charles watched as Lot talked with Melissa's younger sister, "Maybe Jaime can't help but assume you still like him. I don't know? Ask Patrick, it's his best friend."

Liza glanced at her brother but didn't want to bother the newlywed with her issues, "No. maybe I should just go home. Talk with him, or sleep on it."

Nodding, Charles looked around and figured two less bodies wouldn't kill the party. "I'm in."

"Let's go tell Patrick and Melissa bye."

The two siblings did and then made their way back to their childhood home. Liza went straight to Jamie's room and opened the door. He wasn't in the room and she tried to all him but he didn't answer. She was annoyed and made her way to her bedroom and slipped into clothes more appropriate to sleep in and collapsed on her bed. Weddings were supposed to be a time of bliss and excitement, not worry or jealously.

Liza had stayed awake thinking about how and why Jaime had been so irked about everything and she was pretty sure she'd nodded off a few times. As she turned over, the clock next to her bed read one forty seven and Liza sighed. She didn't want to go to bed with him mad at her. Especially not something as trivial as Lot. There was really only one thing she could do that would ease her worried mind and her sinking heart. She needed to talk to Jamie.

Slowly pushing the covers off her body, Liza sat up and got out of bed. Her door was quiet when she pushed it open and she looked out into the empty darkness. The hallway was so dark that Liza was lucky to have memorized the short walk to Patrick's room. She managed to avoid any and all obstacles and she didn't even think twice about going into the room. Her quickness certainly stemmed from the fact that she needed to see Jamie and that she didn't particularly want her father catching her going into Jamie's room.

Liza shut the door as soon as she got in and peeked through the darkness over to the bed.

He'd heard her come in. "Liza, what are you doing in here?"

Surprised that he was awake, she walked over to the bed and sat on the opposite side. "I needed to talk to you."

"I don't really wanna talk."

"Jamie."

He shook his head and looked up to the ceiling. "You shouldn't have come in here."

"Listen to me." Liza tugged on his shirt to make sure she had his attention. "I realize that Lot makes you uncomfortable but I promise you that there is nothing there. In sixth grade, seventh grade, for a while I thought there was. I loved the idea of being with this big, bad Army man. I did. What young girl wouldn't? But you have to let this go."

Jamie's only reply was a heavy sigh.

"Yes, he was extra flirty tonight so you're feelings are just, but I was reciprocating any of it." Liza's eyes had adjusted to the dim light and she could see Jamie's face better. The stillness of the night had taken over and Liza didn't like it. "Say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Jamie rolled his eyes.

Liza could tell that Jaime wasn't really getting over it, "Tell me you love me." She leaned down and put her head on his chest.

He could smell her shampoo and he took a deep breath.

She could hear the sounds inside his chest and she could feel the emotion building in her throat, "If it makes you feel better he has really stinky feet, his career is more important to him than any girl ever could be, and he's not you, Jamie. I love Lot like a brother, but _not_ like you. I love you." She looked up to him for reassurance, "I'm _in love_ with you." Liza squinted through the darkness and placed a sweet kiss on the side on his mouth.

As she leaned away, Jamie leaned up and caught her in another kiss. She hadn't been expecting it at all.

He'd pulled her to him and dove his hands down her back and around her sides. "I'm sorry I got mad."

Liza felt like she was on fire and responded back with a kiss and shook her head, "No, I'm sorry. I should have told you about Lot from the beginning." She peeled her shirt off and threw it on the floor and leaned back down to kiss Jamie.

His mouth moved to the side of her neck and she closed her eyes at the feeling, "God, I'm sorry."

Jamie nodded and rolled over so he was on top of her, "You told me to tell you I love you." He leaned down to kiss her and nodded, "And I do. I always have and I always will."

Liza took a deep breath and looked at his blue eyes though the darkness. He was great. Jamie was perfect. Not all the time, and not literally, but for everything she wanted and everything she needed, Jamie Scott was it for Liza Bennet.

They were joined in another kiss and more clothes were flung toward the floor. Liza peppered Jamie's chest with a few chaste kisses and he realized that Lot had nothing on him. Her hands roamed over his skin and that made Jamie perfectly aware that Liza wanted him, not some Staff Sergeant. Jamie was the one who had the girl. He was the one she'd wake up next to whether that was in Savannah, Chapel Hill, or wherever life took them. It was how it was supposed to be and how it always would be.

**OTHOTH**

**How'd y'all like that one? Good, bad, indifferent? Let me know. Yay for make-up sex, right? Or well, it was leading up to that,lol. If some of you wanted to hear Liza's toast... I decided to cut that and everything else that was dropped because there will be more weddings in the story. I don't want all of them to be the same, you know? Next chapter is gonna deal with Jamie and Liza handling a situation that comes up unexpectedly. Life doesn't always go according to plan. Liza's roomies and Jamie's roomies will pop back up. Any of you miss them these last two chapters? So I'm taking the story back to Chapel Hill and they'll be starting their junior year. Suggestions, requests, send me a review or PM about what you want Jamie and Liza to face as their story continues.  
**

**My reviewers are the reason I'm continuing to write these spin-offs so your feedback is incredibly appreciated. Thank you guys so much for the support!**

**MagialNaley23: I'm so happy you like last chapter and that you thought it was a winner. I enjoyed getting to have Liza with each member of Jamie's family and I have to agree. I really liked the Nathan/Liza scene a lot. It was short and simple but I think it hit upon a very big point. Having Liza read Lucas's book was something I pulled from the original chapter in LM. I have her reading it on the way to visit so I thought i could expand that little side note in this story. I know you've been looking forward to jealous Jamie and I hope I didn't disappoint. It may have come off as more of stubborn/mad Jamie but I think it's still on the basis of something you wanted to see.**

**BDavis: Yay, you liked last chapter! That's always great to hear. I had to laugh at your comment about sending Liza all your oth boxes. That would be a good idea. Then she'd really understand everything. Charlotte and Liza will have more "scenes" together in both the stories. I think a lot of people like their dynamic so I'm going to be sure and try to show that when it's appropriate.**

**blurrystars: Yes, I did mention Liza reading An Unkindness of Ravens in LM and I thought bringing it back up in Jamie and Liza's story would be a good way to expand on that. I'm glad you liked that I included that. Ha, yeah, Liza "shh"ing the dispenser was something I pictured pretty vividly. When you're up in the middle of the night and the ice dispenser starts getting really loud I know I'm always worried about waking people up so I couldn't imagine that Liza wouldn't be terrified that she'd wake up her boyfriend's family. I hope you liked Jamie in this chapter. It's a new side to him that I knew I needed to touch on sooner than later.**

**Please Review!**


	10. A Bump in the Road

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 10: A Bump in the Road**

**Disclaimer: Jamie belongs to Mark and co. Everything else, plus my creativity is mine.**

**A/N: Alright, here you go guys. Sorry for the wait. Maybe this chapter will make up for it? Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Liza had been driving for what seemed like hours. Normally the trip from Savannah to Chapel Hill never dragged too long but this was ridiculous. She was getting more an more impatient with each mile that ticked on the odometer.

It was early August, and while school didn't start for another couple weeks, Liza had soccer to think about. Team practice started tomorrow. But it wasn't soccer that had her anxiously awaiting her collegiate home away from home. It was a boy.

They'd met almost a year ago and nothing in Liza's life had been the same since. Most of the time she was shy, but not around him. _Most _of the time she'd cheer for the Hawks, but not around him. Most of the time she could contain her nerves, but not around him. Not around Jamie Scott. He'd been a surprise. A welcomed surprised who'd swept her off her feet.

Liza's cell phone started to ring and she answered it quickly with a smile, "Hi, I'm on my way. I should be there soon."

"Jeez, what's taking so long?" Ansley spoke into the phone and shook her head, "We can't start our move in margaritas without you."

Liza laughed, "We're already _moved in_ Ans. I'm just bringing my clothes."

"Well same difference. We just want you to get here already. The four of us haven't been together since last semester. Well, I mean, not counting summer camp, but you know what I mean."

"I know." Liza nodded even if Ansley couldn't see her. "I'm about to pull onto fifty four so I shouldn't be too much longer."

Margaret's voice came over the phone, "Hurry!"

"I'm am. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll see y'all in a little bit."

It was as if Ansley had held out the phone so all three of Liza's roommate got to give her a piece of their mind.

"We're holding you to that!"

"Yeah!"

"Get here pronto!"

Liza laughed, "Alright, bye guys." She put her phone in the vacant cup-holder and started to smile. She'd missed them. Ansley and Kate and Margaret. They were her best friends in the world and while Liza loved the fact that she'd gotten to spend time at home this summer, going back to Chapel Hill felt more like a homecoming.

The wheels shuddered as Liza merged off of I-40 to fifty four. It would literally be about fifteen minutes until she pulled up to the apartment she shared with her three soccer playing pals. And as she drew closer to town she had half a mind to take a bit of a detour. Would the girls really care that much if she stopped by the guys' apartment first? Yes. Maybe? Jamie might not even be there, though. The last time they'd talked had been earlier in the morning before she'd left Savannah. He'd told her that he and Reynolds were going to catch a movie but he never said when that might be. So as Liza drove past the turn that took her toward Jamie's she let out a sigh. It was alright though. She'd see him later that night.

After a couple red lights and some unwarranted Summer traffic, Liza pulled into her apartment complex. She was halfway surprised that the girls weren't waiting outside. Deciding she'd bring stuff up from her car later, Liza quickly got out of her car and made it toward the stairs. The door was unlocked and she opened it.

Kate was the closest to the door, and when she heard it open she ran toward Liza engulfing her in a bear hug, "You're back!"

Liza felt arms wrap around her and she laughed as her cheek rested against Kate's dark hair, "Well I missed you too."

Margaret was next in line but instead of waiting for her own hug she just joined in. "Junior year!"

"Hey, it's my senior year, kiddos." Ansley walked out of the kitchen with a pitcher and a smile. "Not only does that call for an all around great year." Setting down four coups, she began to pour, "You three better send me off with the best memories I'll ever have."

Liza looked toward Ansley and gave her a smile. Eying the beverages and knowing practice was going to be hell tomorrow, Liza wondered if their move in margaritas were such a good idea.

Kate picked up her glass with a slight smirk, "Don't worry Liza, they're pretty tame. We all know we're gonna be running around like hell tomorrow."

Margaret raised her cup, "To the beginning of our last year together...the four of us."

Raising their drinks, the girls smiled and clinked their glasses together. For the next hour or so the roommates fell back into their old habits. Chit-chat and laughter filled the apartment as each of the girls got to tell their most interesting Summer stories. The light outside was starting to fade and after Kate expressed her new-found hate for jellyfish, Liza realized she needed to start unpacking. Her clothes were still in her car and if she kept putting it of, she knew she'd never get around to getting her boxes and hanging clothes.

Putting down her cup and stretching off the couch, the tired Georgian looked at her friends, "So who wants to help me bring up my stuff?"

There was a common silence that fell between the normally talkative friends and Liza furrowed her brow, "Oh, come on. It' won't be bad."

"That's what Kate said and I think it took us an hour to get all her crap."

"Hey!" Kate looked at Margaret with a scowl. "It did not."

Ansley had to back up Margaret on this one, "Did too."

Liza walked over to the kitchen counter and grabbed her keys, "Who's with me?" Groans and moans were the only reply, but Liza just rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright, hold on." Ansley slowly started to ease up off the couch and reached for her shoes.

The warm evening air was coupled with sherbet colored skies and Liza couldn't help but admire picture painted in the clouds. As she made her way down the steps she walked toward her car and sighed as she glanced at the boxes. Maybe it wouldn't take too long? It shouldn't.

With one box held tightly in her arms, Liza walked back to the apartment, passing her three roomies on the way up. "Just grab whatever and put it in my room," she yelled over her shoulder. Liza made it inside the apartment and then dropped the box of folded t-shirts and shorts on her bed. She turned back to go outside and smiled at her friends as they came back in. "Thanks y'all."

Liza made it to her car and realized there really wasn't much left. Clothes were pretty compact and either in various hanging bags or in a couple boxes.

Ansley was walking back out to help get the last of it and stopped.

"What the..." Kate hadn't been paying much attention because she smacked into Ansley when she'd stopped.

Pointing, Ansley smiled, "They can get it from here."

A couple of shoes had hidden themselves behind and under the passenger seat so Liza had to fish them out. She was bent over, leaning across the back seat and huffing and puffing about how they managed to fall loose in the first place when she heard a voice.

"Lose a few shoes in there?" Jamie found himself smiling. One of her feet was dangling out of the back door and she'd looked beautiful doing the most ordinary of things.

Liza turned her head but her awkward position made it impossible to see who it was. But she didn't need to see his face. That voice was enough. Smiling from cheek to cheek, Liza shifted out of the car and threw her arms around her boyfriend.

"Hi."

Jamie ran his hands along her back and looked to her, "Hey." He leaned down and kissed her. "So you're back?"

"I'm back." Liza nodded and kissed him again. "I was gonna call you when I got done unpacking."

Looking to Liza's car, he shrugged, "I can help."

Smiling and slightly shaking her head at his generosity, Liza grabbed on to the collar of his shirt. She brought his face close to hers. "I love you." Her whisper buzzed against his lips.

"I love you, too."

Up by the apartment door, Ansley, Kate, and Margaret were all trying to sneak a peak at the couple. It wasn't exactly nice to spy but who could resist when it was Liza and Jamie? Those two had been a story worth watching and Liza's roommates knew that. Everybody knew that.

**OTHOTH**

It was two weeks since Liza had moved back up to Chapel Hill, two weeks since they'd been in the same town for more than three days, and two weeks since Jamie had made dinner reservations at Carolina Crossroads.

Jamie walked through his room and started to feel nervous. It wasn't a big test he was worried about, or a deadline for his next article. It was dinner. Tonight was his and Liza's one year anniversary. So as Jamie paced his room he couldn't help but feel extra anxious about how the night was going to go. He'd made reservations at one of the nicest, if not _the_ nicest, places in Chapel Hill. There was nothing too extravagant planned, just a really nice meal with the girl he loved, but for some reason Jamie found himself more nervous than ever. His tie felt tight against his neck and he had to take his blazer off because he was worried he was going to break into a sweat.

"Hey man? What's with the flowers in the fridge?" Sam stuck his head and Jamie's room with a curious brow.

Turning to his friend, Jamie checked his watch. "They're for Liza."

"Oh, that's right." Sam started to nod, "One year, huh? You taking her out somewhere fancy?"

Jamie took a deep breath, "Carolina Crossroads."

Sam's eyes widened, "And your wallet is going with you." He laughed but was impressed by Jamie's decision. "So what do Reynolds and I need to do? Crash somewhere else tonight?"

Nodding, Jamie smiled, "That would be great."

"Sure man. We can handle it."

Jamie started walking toward Sam but had to remember to grab his jacket. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

Smiling as he walked past his buddy, Jamie went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. There was a bouquet of white daylilies in between the milk and orange juice, and he grabbed it. The girl at the flower shop told him to keep them cool so they'd last longer. Jamie didn't exactly understand why it helped but he did it anyway.

Flowers in hand, Jamie looked down at the white petals and studied them for a second. But the front door stirred him from his trance.

Reynolds walked through the front door with an annoyed look on his face. "Jesus, it's been what, two days into class and I'm already working on some research project? This is ridiculous." Reynolds took note of Jamie's dressy outfit and his flowers as he flung his keys on the counter. He narrowed his eyes, "So what are gonna do? Propose or something?"

Jamie let out a small laugh and shook his head, "No, not tonight." He smiled at the thought but knew that it was early to do that. They were still so young. "It's our one year anniversary."

"I guess someone's getting lucky tonight, huh?"

Being the kind of guy who wanted to keep some things personal Jamie only let a small smirk ripple across his lips.

"You don't have to worry about me. I'll be at the library all night so you and Liza..." Reynolds opened his arms, "... can have at it."

Jamie laughed at Reynolds and then reached into his pocket and pulled out his keys. It was about that time.

And as Jamie made his way to the car, Liza was dabbing on her makeup. She didn't need much. She never would, but it was a special occasion. It seemed right to look her best.

"I'm so jealous." Kate stuck her head in Liza's room and sighed, "Carolina Crossroads? That place is fancy as hell. I want a guy to take me there."

Liza felt a smile spread across her lips and a blush creep up her cheeks. She stood up and smoothed out her dress. "How do I look?"

"Uh, Jamie won't be able to take his eyes off you, good."

Laughing through her already present blush, Liza shook her head, "No really? Are the shoes okay? My hair?"

"Liza?" Kate laughed and shook her head, "There is absolutely nothing you need to change. That boy is going to go crazy."

The Savannah soccer star turned toward the mirror and studied her reflection. Her hair was back in a single French braid, the gray scoop-neck dress hit her at her knees, and her charcoal heels gave her an extra two and a half inches. She looked good.

Margaret came into Liza's room and flopped down on the bed, "So how long should we expect you'll be gone?"

"I don't know. We might go to his place afterward..."

Margaret's eyes widened, "Uh-oh. Bow chicka..."

"...or come back here." Liza rolled her eyes, "I don't know what the plan is."

Turning toward Margaret, Kate shook her head, "And it's none of our business. Whatever you two do will be great and wonderful and romantic, I'm sure."

Margaret didn't want to end it at that."But we'll still..."

Liza laughed, "Details. I know, I know."

"So what did you end up getting him anyways?" Margaret looked around for a car or a box or something but she didn't see anything.

Walking toward her purse, Liza reached in and pulled out an envelope.

"A card, simple but adorable." Kate nodded.

"Oh there's gotta be more in there, right?" Margaret knew that Liza had been talking with Jamie's little sister and mom, and even his dad about her gift so it wasn't just a card.

"Yes, there's more." Liza nodded.

"Hello?" Jamie's voice rang out from the front and Margaret got up, "I'll tell him you'll be a just second."

Kate was getting excited for Liza and watched as Liza pushed the envelope back in her purse. "Have fun tonight."

Nodding, Liza smiled, "I think we will." She took a couple deep breaths and walked out of her room.

Jamie saw her turn the corner and he watched her step into the living room. That dress was accentuating every part of her body he loved and he knew that he was going to have a hard time not staring.

Liza meet her blue eyes with his and she smiled. It was nice seeing him all dressed up again. His green tie was the perfect color against his white dress shirt, and she noticed that he was holding something. Flowers. White daylilies to be more specific, and Liza could feel her smile gain magnitude.

"Hi."

Jamie smiled right back, "You...you look beautiful."

"Thank you." Liza felt him brush a sweet kiss against her cheek. "I love the flowers."Handing her the bouquet, Jamie watched as she pressed her nose toward the white bundle. Liza looked up to him, "Thank you for these."

Margaret had been an innocent bystander for most of the interaction but she thought she could step in now. "Here." She walked toward Liza with her arms wide, "Let me take those and I'll put them in a vase."

Liza handed off her flowers and turned back to her boyfriend, "You ready?"

Slipping his hand over hers, Jamie nodded and the twosome walked out of the door toward Jamie's car. The warm August air was still Summer sweet and the cicadas were adding their own lullaby to the indigo night. For a moment, for just a little while, both Jamie and Liza were going to revel in the peace of mind that came with the simple walk to the car.

But as they got close to Jamie's old FJ-40 Liza couldn't help but laugh, "I'm not going to get stuck, am I?"

Jamie looked at her with a smile, "You never know with this thing." He opened the door without a problem and watched her get in. "So far, so good."

Walking around to the driver's side, Jamie got in and started up his old Toyota.

The restaurant was located at The Carolina Inn and it wasn't a far drive. Seven minutes tops. The old brick building was a quintessential Chapel Hill landmark and the cuisine offered at Carolina Crossroads was top notch. The landscape was covered in sprawling green grass and the summer azaleas of various shades of red,white, and pink filled the brush.

When Jamie pulled up toward the valet he paid and took Liza by the hand again. Their reservation had been for seven forty five and they were right on time. A young maitre d' greeted the couple and asked for the name.

"Scott."

"Yes sir, party of two." The man hesitated for a second and looked toward the dining room. "Just one moment while I go make sure your table is ready."

Liza turned to her boyfriend as the maitre d' walked away. "This place is really nice, Jamie." Studying the pale yellow walls, the dining area, the china, the atmosphere; Liza needed to reiterate herself. "Really nice."

Jamie smiled and wrapped one of his arm around her, pulling her close, "Happy Anniversary." He leaned toward her and placed a kiss just above her temple.

The two of them were talking between themselves for a minute and then maitre d' walked about halfway back to them and raised his hand.

"Mr. Scott..." The man walked toward Jamie with a disappointed look on his face. He approached the young man and turned away from the girl to whisper. "I'm terribly sorry, but it seems we've double booked your reservation."

Jamie looked toward the dining room and furrowed his brow, "What? But I made the reservation two weeks ago."

"Yes, I know sir. I'm not sure how this happened. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience."

Jamie ran his hand over his head and Liza could tell that something was wrong even if she couldn't hear everything.

"Okay, so we have to wait later to eat?" Jamie looked at the man with a raised brow.

The maitre d' took a deep breath and pulled out his schedule. "We're booked for the rest of the night, but we can offer you complimentary valet for your trouble."

Jamie shook his head. This was not happening. "That's it? Great, thanks," He sarcastically spat as he turned to the guy and narrowed his eyes. "It's our anniversary and thanks to this screw up all I've got to show for it is a voucher for free valet?" Taking a deep breath, Jamie turned to the guy and it took all he had not to punch his lights out.

"Jamie?" Liza didn't want to interrupt but she could tell there was something going on.

The boy turned to the girl and he shook his head, "They double booked our reservation."

"We're really sorry, Ma'am."

"Oh, um..." Liza looked at Jamie and shrugged, "I guess we'll go somewhere else?"

Rolling his eyes at the maitre d', Jamie took Liza's hand in his and nodded. "Come on Liza."

Rushing over toward the entrance stand, the maitre d' held out a piece of paper, "Your voucher. Don't forget your voucher."

Jamie stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes again. He briskly walked back to the counter and took the piece of paper. Liza was waiting for him outside and when he returned he shook the voucher. "Can you believe this?"

"It's okay." Liza didn't want him to get worked up over nothing.

The valet attendant took his original ticket and the couple waited on Jamie's car. Jamie was more than pissed at the situation but Liza didn't want to make it a huge fiasco. She turned to him with warm eyes, "It'll be fine. We can go somewhere else."

Letting out a sigh, Jamie looked into her light blue eyes, "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. It's fine."

The car rolled up and the guy handed Jamie his keys with a grin, "You weren't here long enough for a charge. Here you go."

"Ha, we can't even use this thing." He wrapped his fingers around his car keys and crammed the useless valet voucher in his breast pocket.

Liza walked to her side of the car and she slid into the seat. Her seat belt clicked in place as Jamie got in.

"Where should we go?"

Liza shook her head, "Wherever."

Jamie pulled out of The Carolina Inn and just started to drive. Nowhere in particular but he just drove to get away from that disaster. Things were not shaping up how he expected. There was no amuse-bouche or duck ravioli or braised lamb. Now dinner might be at a drive-thru.

**OTHOTH**

They'd been driving for a few minutes but neither of them had come up with a solution. Glancing out of the window, Liza started to smile. It wasn't elegant or elaborate, but in a sense it could be romantic. The restaurant she had in mind was already unique to herself and Jamie. "How about Top of the Hill?"

Jamie looked at her with a funny grin, "You wanna go there?"

"Yeah. I think it'll work. We did have our first date there."

Laughing, Jamie nodded, "And that went about as well as this has gone." Jamie shook his head thinking about the problems they'd had then and the ones they were having now. "I guess it's fitting, huh?"

Liza reached out and grabbed his hand, "As long as this night doesn't end with a concussion I think I can handle a repeat."

"A waiter dropping your food included?"

Nodding, Liza smiled, "I think I can get you to share with me if that happens."

And so they were off. Top of the Hill it was. They'd gotten a table outside, close to the one they shared a year ago, and this time their waiter had glue on his fingers. No plates hit the floor and their meal was filled with everything it should have. Stolen glances, quiet conversation, laughter, and a little bit of flirty banter went back and forth between the two and their night was turning into everything they'd wanted it to be. But even while they were enjoying themselves it wasn't exactly the type of atmosphere Jamie and Liza were starting to crave.

"I was thinking..." Liza took a sip of her water and tried to hide her impending blush. "Maybe we can get desert to-go?" It wasn't like it was that off the wall but she didn't want him to think she wanted to leave for one reason. Liza wanted to spend time with him without background dinner conversation and extra onlookers. It wasn't wrong for her to want it to be just the two of them.

Nodding, Jamie agreed, "I was thinking the same thing." He thought about what their waiter had said about deserts. "How about the chocolate lava cake? You want that?"

"That sounds great," Liza smiled.

When the waiter came back he took their to-go order and it wasn't long till he came back with the check and a box. Liza held their chocolatey desert with one hand while the other was tangled with Jamie's as they made their way back to his car.

"Thank you."

Jamie looked down to his girlfriend and kissed her forehead. Liza closed her eyes when she felt his lips on her skin. There was something about about a forehead kiss, his forehead kiss, that made her feel like the only girl in the world.

In the car the two decided to go back to Jamie's place since nobody was there, and when they got to the apartment Liza noted how clean it was. "I guess you knew we'd be over here, huh?"

Jamie laughed because he knew that she knew how boys lived. Messy. He walked into the kitchen and got two forks. "I didn't want it to be a pigsty."

Liza sat down on the couch and was taking off her heels. Jamie sat down and handed her a fork. She took the utensil and eyed the to-go box on the coffee table, "Who first?"

"You." Jamie looked at her like that may have been the dumbest thing he'd ever heard her say.

"Well if you say so." Liza laughed and popped the box top open. The smell of the chocolate was enough to make her smile, and that first bite was nothing short of amazing. "Mmm...here." She stuck her fork back in her mouth trying to get every last bite.

Jamie cut into the desert and it was hard not to mimic Liza's reaction. It really was good. Liza leaned into Jamie's side and they continued to eat their delectable treat.

When Liza was sure she'd had enough, she placed her fork down and looked up to Jamie, "You want to open your present?"

"You didn't have to get me anything, Liza."

Reaching into her purse, Liza pulled out an envelope. "It's not anything to exciting. I actually got your mom and dad, and even Charlotte to help me."

"What? Really?" Jamie slid his finger through the thin paper and pulled out a card. The front had a black and white picture of a young boy and girl, about five years old, looking at each other smiling. The inside had a very similar picture but the people weren't young, the couple was elderly. But they were still looking at each other smiling. Jamie's eyes ran over the text: _Even after all this time. Happy Anniversary_. Liza's signature was below accompanied with an I love you.

"There's still something in the envelope." She looked toward his actual present and wondered how he'd like it. It wasn't something incredibly creative but it would be something they could enjoy together. Maybe.

Jamie looked in the envelope and realized what she'd gotten him. Those tickets had been his bread and butter from when he was about six until he was sixteen. "Time Warner Cable Arena, Friday. November 5th, the Atlanta Hawks verse the Charlotte Bobcats." Jamie laughed and shook his head, "These are great, thank you."

"Your dad said we would get there early and do the booster thing. I figured you could show me around."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded, "Show you my home away from home." He looked down at the tickets and laughed, "But who are you gonna be cheering for?" Jamie arched his brow when he turned back to his girlfriend.

Liza bit her lip, "Do I have to decide now?"

Laughing, Jamie shook his head, "Nah," He opened up his arm so she could lean back into him. "I should have you converted by then anyway."

Liza shook her head, "You've tried for the last year. I don't think you're gonna sway me just yet, Jame."

"Maybe not." He had to agree with her there. There was a moment of silence and then Jamie spoke up again, "I'm sorry how all this turned out."

"Jamie..."

"Dinner, everything. I wish I had a back up plan gift so I wouldn't be sitting here like an idiot. There was a card on your flowers but I forgot to even mention it. I know that..."

"Hey." Liza looked up to him and made sure to cut him off this time. "I've loved this. I've had a good time. I know that Carolina Crossroads is an incredibe place to eat...the though alone is more than enough. This was perfect. I don't need something fancy, Jamie. I've got you."

Jamie had banked on dinner at Crossroad being his present but since that had been debunked he'd fallen on empty. Sure, he'd gotten her flowers and paid for dinner at Top of the Hill but that didn't fee like enough. Reaching into his coat pocket, Jamie pulled out the folded valet voucher, "You have a pen?"

Liza furrowed her brow but nodded, "Yeah." She dug into her purse and pulled out a ball point pen.

Looking at the voucher, Jamie tried to think of the right thing to write. He wasn't Mr. Hallmark but he was Mr. Good with Words. Pen met paper and Jamie started scribbling what came to mind: _When things change, when reservations are scratched, when time isn't on our side, I know one thing's for sure. It's you. And it's me. And it's us...free valet or not_.

Watching him put words to paper was something Liza couldn't help but smile at. It really didn't even matter what he was saying because the fire of nerves that was running through her system told her she needed him. She wanted him. Acting on instinct, Liza got up off the couch and pulled on his tie.

"Wait, wait. I'm not done." Jamie hadn't been able to see the spark in Liza's eye so he didn't know what he was holding out on.

"Jamie..."

He looked up and stood up at the same time. "You wanna hear..."

Liza shut him up quickly when her mouth covered his.

He started to smile when they parted, "Guess not." Jamie dropped the voucher, and as it floated toward the floor Jamie led Liza toward his bedroom. "I love you." Jamie looked to Liza and kissed her once more before he turned the door knob.

Liza pushed her hands under his jacket and nodded, "I love you too."

The door opened and closed with a loud thud. It hadn't been a white table cloth dinner but it hadn't mattered. As long as they were together that was all that counted. Him plus her and she plus him. It was a simple equation that wasn't and couldn't be altered by other variables. Outside influences, other people, bad timing, dates that never went as planned...nothing was going to get in Jamie and Liza's way. Or was it?

**OTHOTH**

Liza had been a little more than stressed during the three weeks since the anniversary dinner. Soccer was taking it's toll, her body felt exhausted, classes were already making her brain hurt, and the time she wasn't on the field or with her nose in a book she was trying to come up for air. Who knew that junior year would be so chaotic. And there was more.

Sitting at her desk, Liza was marking the days on her calendar and shaking her head because she knew that her math couldn't be wrong. She was never that off. A little worried about the number four, Liza got up to walk off her nerves. Her hand ran over her brow and she took a few deep breaths. This wasn't happening. She'd made a mistake in counting, everything was normal. Right? No. She knew that, but was convincing herself otherwise.

"Hey." Ansley stuck her head in Liza's room, "So I'm thinking we should do baked chicken tonight. Sound good?"

Not able to comprehend what Ansley was saying she only nodded.

"Do you still have that recipe from your mom?" Ansley watched Liza with a curious eye, she wasn't paying any attention. "EARTH to LIZA? Hello?"

"Huh?" The dirty blonde, blue eyed girl turned to her friend.

Letting out a small laugh, Ansley smiled, "I _said_, do you still have that recipe from your mom?"

"Oh." Liza nodded and pointed at her computer, "It's in an email. You can pull it up. I'll be right back." Liza walked past Ansley to the kitchen and started to pour herself a nice big glass of water. Maybe she wasn't getting enough water? Maybe that's why she was off.

Ansley clicked around Liza's inbox and found the email from Eleanor. Baked chicken with an easy fat free orange glaze. Ansley wasn't sure if Liza's computer was hooked up to a printer so she grabbed a piece of paper and started to jot down the recipe. It was pretty simple and when she was done she tossed the pen back on the desk. When that pen hit the desk calendar Ansley couldn't help but look at it. "Organic Chemistry II test Thursday, read chapter 3 of Human Anatomy tomorrow, soccer practice everyday at four o'clock..." Ansley couldn't help but read off what the week looked like for Liza, but something else caught her eye. Dots. There were dots on the paper and Ansley narrowed her eyes. Racking her brain, Ansley tried to think what those dots meant. She turned her shoulder to check to see if Liza had come back and since she hadn't, Ansley flipped to previous month. There was a very visible dot in late July and Ansley had a pretty good idea what it meant. Using her finger to count the days, she got through July, turned to August, and when she'd counted to twenty eight she landed on Thursday, August 29. There was a dot there but it had been exed out. Pretty sure that she'd caught on, the tiny little number in the corner of the days let Ansley know she had been right in her suspicions. Next to September 2nd there was a tiny little four.

Liza came back in the room with a smile, "Did you get it? We should probably marinade the chicken..."

"Are you late?" Ansley turned to face Liza and asked her straight out.

She knew her mouth had fallen open but Liza couldn't do anything but get wide eyed and speechless. How did Ansley know? "What...what makes..."

"You're four days late, aren't you?" Ansley looked at the calendar and then back to Liza.

Liza sat down on her bed and didn't know where to begin. She slowly nodded and took a deep breath, "I'm never late, this never happens." Liza could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she knew she was going to cry, "What am I gonna do?"

Getting up out of the chair, Ansley went to sit next to her friend, "Have you talked to Jamie?"

"No. I can't even get over the shock myself. I can't imagine how I'm supposed to tell him."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test."

"No." That was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. She had all these goals and ambitions and two pink lines were going to change her whole world. And it wasn't that she didn't want kids. She did. She wanted a houseful of children but not now. Not in her junior year of college.

"I think Kate has a pregnancy test. I'll go get it."

"What?" Liza found some humor in the situation.

"Yeah, you know how her mom is. She sent her that care package with condoms and a pregnancy test." Ansley laughed, "I think the letter that came with it was titled, "I'm not ready to be a grandmother, but I know that college is fun. Be safe, and just in case..."

When Ansley got up Liza knew she needed to call him, call Jamie. If there was anyone in the world she wanted next to her while she waited those long sixty seconds, it was him. She reached for her phone and knew that she needed to compose herself before she dialed his number. If there was a crack in her voice, a tremble, something minor, but something significant he would know that something was up.

Taking one last deep breath, Liza held her phone close to her ear and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey."

"Hi." Liza paused for split second. "What are you doing? You wanna come over?"

"Not much. You need help studying for that test?" Jamie knew she had an Organic Chemistry II test, and he also knew that it was Liza's hardest subject.

She let out a soft laugh, "You could say that." Liza didn't want to elaborate on the fact that they were talking about different tests but she just wanted him to get there.

"Alright, I'll be over in twenty minutes. Is that good?"

"That's fine. Thank you."

Jamie caught the faint tone in her voice and he knew that something was up. Maybe she was really struggling with the material. "I love you. I'll see you soon."

Liza had to take a deep breath and she could already feel her tears forming faster than she'd anticipated. She swallowed hard and nodded, "I love you too." Liza leaned back on her bed and rested her hands on her stomach. Now she was battling an unfair situation. One part of her brain was telling her, wishing, that she wasn't pregnant, that she could go about the rest of her collegiate career without a baby and a burp cloth. But there was another side, a side that told her the idea of a baby was the best news in the world. It wasn't just a baby. It was Jamie's baby. It was him and it was her. It was them together and there was nothing more she'd ever want.

"I got it." Ansley walked back to Liza's room and sat down. "Do you want me to wait with you while you take it?"

Liza sniffed a few times and shook her head, "I called Jamie. He's on his way."

"Oh, okay." Ansley got back up and placed the test on Liza's bedside table, "I'll start dinner. If you need anything..."

"Ans..." Liza's voice cracked and she looked at her best friend, "Thank you."

Ansley nodded and gave Liza a smile, "It's gonna be alright, Liza. Everything will work out."

If it turned out she was pregnant, if she and Jamie ended up with a bouncing baby Scott in the next nine months she would have to remember that. Everything was going to be alright. It would work out.

The minutes passed slowly and a sea of scenarios started to wash over Liza's mind. How was Jamie going to react? Would he leave? Would he be supportive? Would he propose? How was he going to take it? This possible pregnancy wasn't going to only affect her, but Jamie too.

Liza's hand settled on her stomach and she started to think about what a baby would mean. No soccer, time off from school, morning sickness, and cravings, extra weight, and ultrasounds. But it would wouldn't be such a horrible thing. The baby would have blue eyes and he or she would certainly be able to handle a soccer ball and basketball. The image of Jamie holding a baby, the thought of him being a father was more heartwarming that she knew how to describe. But they were so young. At this point she'd have the baby after she turned twenty one, Jamie would be close to twenty two, and they were still kids. Kids didn't need babies.

"Hey."

Liza turned toward the door when she heard his voice.

Jamie saw the tear streaks and shook his head. "Liza, it's just a test. You'll be fine. It's okay."

She started to speak but her breath hitched a few times in her throat. Liza had so much to tell him but she didn't know how. This wasn't just a simple, "Hey, I might be pregnant!" This was potentially life changing.

Worried about his girlfriend, Jamie walked to the bed and sat down next to her. His thumb brushed away a tear that was sliding down her cheek. "You'll get an A on that test. I know you will."

Closing her eyes at his touch, Liza started to sit up. "Jamie..." She bit her lip and her eyes met his, "It's not the chem test that I'm worried about."

"What is it?" Jamie was obviously oblivious to what she was about to tell him.

It felt like a one ton boulder was stuck in he throat and Liza took a deep breath trying to calm her unsteady nerves. She reached for the pregnancy test on her bedside table and looked back to Jamie, "I'm late."

He hadn't even noticed the box on her bedside table, but as his girlfriend clutched it in her fragile hands, Jamie started to feel his own lump for his his throat. This wasn't the test he'd been expecting to help her with. One of his hands grabbed his neck and he knew that most of his color had drained from his face, "Wh...when, how..."

"I don't know."

Jamie got off the bed and started to pace, "But...we... You're on birth control."

Liza nodded but she shrugged, "Things happen." Her eyes started to get heavy with tears and she raised one of her hands to wipe away the wetness under her eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie had to compose himself. This news, wasn't something he'd been expecting. He turned to Liza and her expression and demeanor broke his heart. She looked so scared, so worried.

Jamie sat back down next to her and took one of her hands in his, "Whatever happens." He kissed the inside of her wrist and nodded, "It won't change anything."

Liza started to tear up again. She took another deep breath, "But it'll change _everything_." Wiping away more tears, Liza looked to Jamie, "I won't play soccer, I'll get behind in school. I'm already gonna have to stay longer to finish. This...it'll change everything. You don't want to be stuck with a baby now."

She may have had a few good points but even if they ended up being pregnant it wouldn't be the worst of scenarios. "I'm not ready to be a dad, but we can make it work. My mom and dad did it in college. We can get through it."

For a moment, Liza had forgotten that Jamie's parents had been in a similar situation. Pregnant in high school, raising a baby into a toddler through college. If anyone knew that things could work it was Jamie. Liza looked through blurry vision to her boyfriend and rested her hand on his cheek, "I love you."

Leaning toward her, Jamie kissed her forehead and nodded, "We're gonna be okay." Jamie picked up the pregnancy test and took a deep breath. "So how does this work?"

For the next twenty minutes, the couple slowly got ready to take the test. There wasn't much to it but the nerves and the anxiety that came with the impending results had them slow out of the gate.

They both went into the bathroom and while Jamie turned away he started to think about what exactly this was going to mean. Dirty diapers, long nights of no sleep, hormonal Liza, Lamaze class. It was going to be a brand new life for the ordinary college students.

Once she was done, Liza put the test on the counter next to the sink and she washed her hands. She turned to Jamie and he ran his hands up and down her arms trying to reassure her that things were going to be alright. Liza leaned into his body and she wanted him to hold her, tight and secure, like nothing in the next forty two seconds mattered but him. The smell of his shirt, the way her cheek rested against his chest, his arms around her small frame; there was nothing that could deny her the fact that Jamie was supporting her during this.

Resting his cheek against the side of her head, Jamie closed his eyes and struggled with his stance on the matter. Would it be bad to _not_ want a baby right now? Was it bad to _want_ a baby right now? There were pros and cons to both options and maybe there was no right answer. If anything, this test was allowing him to realize just how much he loved the girl in his arms.

Liza moved a little bit and let out a nervous laugh, "This is the longest minute of my life."

That was true on his part too but at least he was spending it was her.

Another ten seconds ticked off the clock and it was time. It was time to find out if they were going be parents soon.

"You want to look or do you want me to?" Jamie looked down to Liza and he wasn't sure who should look first. Him, her, both?

Liza felt nauseous and she might throw up if she looked right now. "You do it."

"Okay." Jamie glanced toward the test and couldn't make out the results so he knew he'd have to walk closer to it. "One line, negative; two, positive, right?"

"Yeah." She nodded and then felt him move away from her.

Jamie had never been so nervous in his life. This was, and had to be, the most important test result he was going to read. Picking up the test, he studied it and felt himself run through all kinds of emotions.

"What's it say?"

Turning around to face her, Jamie held it out, "One line. It's negative."

Liza looked at the test and burst into tears. Happy tears? No, not really. The fact that it was negative made her realize that a baby, their baby, had been something she'd wanted. Now, no. It was the simple idea of what could have been. The idea of him and her, little feet that would pound against the floor, blue eyes that matched his or hers. The image of a baby that was uniquely tied to both of them was actually something Liza wanted more than she'd known.

Jamie was feeling the same way Liza was. This test was both his best friend and his greatest enemy. They weren't ready for a baby now, but that wasn't the part that was eating him up. A baby was something he could see in their future. Now that future wasn't so immediate and that was partially heartbreaking. Pulling Liza to him, Jamie held her close and as she cried in his arms he felt his own emotion rolling down his cheek. Using his palm, he wiped away the evidence and looked at Liza.

"Are you okay?"

She took a long slow breath and rested her head against him, "I'm fine. I just never thought I'd be so upset about a negative result."

Jamie nodded and looked down, "Five years from now we'll do this again. In five years, three years, however many years we'll be ready."

Liza felt her breath hitch and she nodded. Looking up to his glossy eyes, Liza knew she was going to marry this boy. If it hadn't been evident from their last year together it was evident now, and Jamie knew it too. They were going to get that baby one day, and he was going to marry this girl. Now, in college? No. One day, though. One day.

For the next half hour, the twosome stayed close and continued to hold on to each other. It was almost as if they were holding onto each other for the idea of what they'd lost. Liza was going to make an appointment with the doctor to get confirmation. There was still a chance that the test was wrong since she hadn't gotten her period yet. But two days later, what she'd been expecting finally came and the doctor's appointment only confirmed the fact. She wasn't pregnant. And again, they may have lost an opportunity but it was nothing compared to what they'd gained. The relationship between the Tree Hill boy and the Savannah girl had always seemed like a given, but now nothing was as it _seemed_, it just _was_. Jamie Scott and Liza Bennet were it for each other, and no test, no matter the type or outcome, was going to deny that obvious truth.

**OTHOTH**

**So...they had a little bit of a scare. Anything like any of you were expecting? I didn't want it to be too much like Brooke and Lucas's (and honestly I don't remember how theirs really went down, not a fan/shipper of those two), but how'd I do? Good? Bad? Okay? Nathan and Haley may have been able to deal with a baby in college but I don't think Jamie and Liza were ready for that. It was never in the cards for them but it was a request from a few readers so I thought I'd touch on it. Hope you guys liked it. Now that we've got a pretty good foundation for these two, expect me to jump further in time with each new chapter. I'm sure you all want to know about proposals, weddings, babies, etc. I'm not 100% sure what scenario I'll do next because the one I want to do takes place senior year and uh...well that means I'd skip a whole year. You guys probably don't want a jump that big yet, so what do you want to see. Give me a few suggestions and I'll see what I can work with. I'm thinking I'll jump to Valentine's Day? Not sure, yet. What do y'all think?  
**

**My reviewers are still reason this story is going strong. Thank you so much for the feedback and encouragement. You have no idea how important it is to get those messages. Thank you a million times over!**

**DarceyBlair****: I'm so glad you like the story. I know you requested a pregnancy scare so I hope you enjoyed it. **

**MagicalNaley23****: Jealous Jamie was...different to right. It was hard to decide how he would react: more Nathan-like or more Haley-like. I know the story is called Like Father, Like Son but most of the time I think Jamie's a lot more like Haley than anyone else, lol. I'm glad you liked seeing Jamie interact with Liza's family and more specifically her brothers. They will come up again in the story. Lot was a fun character to create. Depending on which way you looked at him he was either just in his actions for he was a complete a-hole, lol. I totally understand why you make have wanted to be angry at him. Showing Jamie's layers is sometimes hard to do with these "little moments", but I'm glad I'm able to show his character's progression and layers. And thank you for the birthday wish. It was a fun day, thanks. **

**Blurrystars****: Ha, I love weddings too. They are always fun to write. Between this, Charlotte's story, LM there will be lots of weddings mentioned and written about. I thought about having a Jamie and Charlotte conversation in the chapter but I decided against it considering it was really more of an issue they would work out as a couple, but have no fear, Jamlotte (if you wanna call them that) will appear again. Jealous Jamie was a lot like like jealous Nathan. Jamie probably could have thrown a punch but I doubt that Mr. and Mrs. Bennet would have appreciated that. And yep, the last part of last chapter when Jamie and Liza were in the bedroom was very reminiscent of the beginning of season 3 (my fav season!), but yeah, at least it worked out better for Jamie and Liza than it did Nathan and Haley, lol. **

**Please, please, please review! I appreciate the feedback!  
**


	11. News to Her

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 11: News to Her**

**Disclaimer: Jamie is not my character. The other ones...yes.**

**A/N: I'm back! Classes are officially over and the fall semester of my junior year is coming to a close! Yay! Now the only thing I have to worry about are exams, lol! Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I had a crazy Thanksgiving and an even more crazy week with school. But like I said, classes are done and I really only have to focus on exams. Keep your fingers crossed that I'll be able to crank out lots and lots of updates over my Christmas break.**

**OTHOTH**

The sound of feet pounding against the pavement was something Liza loved to hear. She loved to run. There was nothing as exhilarating as the runner's high. As she breathed through her nose she could feel her lungs expanding with each breath. Her arms were moving in a steady rhythm along her sides and Liza used her hand to wipe away the little beads of sweat that had pooled on her forehead. She loved running. The girl looked to her left and smiled. There was something she loved more.

"How you doing over there?"

"I'm good," Jamie breathlessly let out. He nodded at her and smiled through the pain in his legs and the burning in his chest. It wasn't that he was out of shape, he was in really good shape, but running at Liza's collegiate soccer playing pace was intense. But he was doing it for her.

Jamie glanced to his right and caught a peek of his girlfriend. She was motivated to no end and looked more determined than ever. She was wearing long black leggings underneath her Nike shorts, an Under Armor top underneath her t-shirt, and Jamie was positive she was more beautiful than ever. The early February winds had turned her ears a bright red and her cheeks were rosy too. Nothing about that girl was wrong.

"Are you sure you're good?" Liza turned to Jamie because she'd seen him looking and thought he was starting to get tired. They'd been running around campus for the last fifteen minutes.

This second question gave Jamie a good opportunity. "I could use a break." He laughed through his smirk and when he slowed down he grabbed his side.

Liza was walking beside him and grimaced, "Cramp?"

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and took a deep breath. It felt like side stitches. Those pesky jolts of pain were running along his left side and Jamie felt like he had some person giggling a knife through his ribs.

Looking at Jamie's chest, Liza was trying to assess the situation, "Does it feel like a stitch?" Jamie nodded so Liza was in full on nurse mode. Curious that his stitch was on the left and not the right, she looked at him with a furrowed brow, "Press a few fingers just below your rib cage."

"Huh?" He knew what to do but Jamie was hoping Liza might step in. Her fingers on his skin worked better than his own.

"Here, look." Liza stopped walking and stepped closer to Jamie. Her fingers brushed against his left side and stopped just below his ribs. "Massage right there for a minute. Your diaphragm is stressed out."

He loved it when she talked like that. It wasn't too much medical mumbo jumbo. It was simple and easy to follow, and it was exactly why she was going to be an excellent pediatric nurse.

Jamie moved his hand to where hers was and arched his brow, "Here?"

"Yeah. And stretch your arms up and out. That might help too." Liza demonstrated as she was speaking and saw him start to smile. She looked at him curiously and shook her head, "What?"

"Nothing." He just smiled and continued to rub on his abdomen. They walked side by side for a few moments and Jamie took a deep breath. Liza had stopped to stretch and he couldn't help but eagerly watch.

"I can feel your eyes on me, you know." She looked up to Jamie with a smile and a nod.

He laughed and shook his head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed and leaned the other way, "And I knew what you were up to with that stitch, too." Liza stood up straight and walked over to him. If he'd wanted her hands on him he didn't have to make up some scheme about cramping. "You didn't even have a cramp, did you?"

Jamie's blue eyes widened, "Actually, I did. But..."

Rolling her eyes, Liza grabbed a bit of Jamie's shirt and took a step closer to him. "But you wanted me..." She had a smirk creeping across her lips and her blue eyes were staring hard into his, "... to kiss you?"

He smiled and leaned into her as their lips met. It was cold outside but neither Jamie or Liza could tell. They were so caught up in each other that the weather, the surroundings; everything around them was merely a detail worth forgetting.

Liza had put her hands around Jamie's waist and looked up to him, "You have to go soon, don't you?"

Nodding, Jamie leaned down to kiss her again. "I can be a little late."

She pulled away and laughed, "Not for your first on-camera interview." Liza raised her brow with a smile, "You're gonna do great."

Jamie took a deep breath and looked into the warm blue eyes that were in front of him. Liza was right. He didn't need to be late for his first on-camera interview for the Daily Tar Heel. He was nervous though. If he could have it his way he'd stick to paper. "I'll start cracking really dumb jokes if I get nervous."

"That's fine." Liza shrugged, "It's about basketball, though. You know more about that sport than anyone on this campus. You'll do fine. You'll do great."

Normally Jamie was the one who was good with words, but this time it was Liza would knew the right things to say.

Looking at her boyfriend's sweaty body, Liza smirked, "And I bet that Sarah...whatshername...will appreciate it if her interviewer takes a shower. You smell pretty ripe."

Jamie laughed but arched brow, "But I thought you liked it when I'm like this?"

She did. There was no denying the fact that Jamie was incredibly sexy when he broke a sweat.

Seeing a blush illuminate her cheeks, Jamie stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her frame.

"Oh, Jamie, Don't!" Liza tried to wiggle out of his embrace but she knew she didn't have a chance. And if she was being completely honest with herself she knew she was enjoying herself more than she let on. There was something about him holding her that she would never get used to. It didn't matter what clothes he was wearing, how he smelt, how he looked, when it was, or why he was doing it. Liza loved being that close to him.

"What? " Jamie dug his cheek into the crook of her neck and got a laugh out of her.

Wiping her hand under her chin, Liza rolled her eyes and swatted at Jamie, "That's gross."

He started to laugh and that Scott smirked was painfully obvious along the creases of his mouth. "I guess I better go get cleaned up, huh? Going to the interview like this will be less than professional."

Liza ran her hand over her ponytail and nodded, "Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Jamie saw that a transit was about to pull up so he tilted his head, "I'll take this one back to my place."

"Alright. Call me when you're done."

"I will." Jamie started to turn to walk toward the bus but turned back to Liza. Leaning toward her, he kissed her sweetly, "Bye."

A heap of butterflies had just exploded in her stomach and she was sure that they might never go away. Not with Jamie Scott in her life. Liza glanced up to Jamie's blue eyes and she smiled, "Bye."

Jamie nodded and walked toward the bus. Liza watched the transit pull away but those butterflies were still flapping around like crazy. Her happy and content peace of mind was seemingly here to stay, but like all good things; nothing lasted that long.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie was in his room with a towel around his waist practicing his questions. His hair was still a little wet but it was sure to dry fast with him running his fingers through it as he tried to kill his nerves. Liza seemed to think he was going to do a good job, so why was he so anxious? Was it the fact that it was on-camera and he was more comfortable with bylines and type settings? Probably.

Pulling up his pants and throwing on a shirt Jamie took a few deep breaths and looked at himself in the mirror. It was fine. Things were going to be fine.

His phone started to ring and the loudness more than startled him, "Shit." He shook off his bewilderment and reached for his phone. He saw the name on the screen and couldn't help but smile. Raising the phone to his ear he said hello.

"Hey, Charlotte."

"Big day, huh?"

Jamie laughed because she'd remembered about the interview. "Yeah."

Fourteen year old Charlotte flopped down on the couch and shrugged, "It won't be so bad."

"Ha, you sound like Liza."

Charlotte smiled and laughed into the phone, "Yeah, she told me you were getting nervous."

Knowing that his kid sister and girlfriend were so close was something that Jamie got a kick out of. It wasn't that he thought they wouldn't get along but he never imagined Charlotte would call Liza about as much as she called him. Jamie looked at his shirt lying on his bed and took a deep breath, "So what words of wisdom do you have for me this time?"

Letting out a laugh, Charlotte shook her head, "Well...first thing, don't wear a shirt with patterns. Stick to plain, regular colors. White might wash you out so..."

"I'm wearing a blue shirt with a dark blue tie."

"Oh, well then you'll _look _fine. I mean as long as you don't fumble with your words or freeze when they start taping it'll be fine, Jame. I doubt you have anything to worry about."

Jamie took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah, I know." He looked at the clock and took a deep breath, "I gotta get going."

"You'll do great."

"Thanks, Char. I'll call you later."

"Alright, bye."

Jamie hung up his phone, shoved his keys in his pocket, grabbed his notes he'd been going over, and headed out of his bedroom.

Sam was in the kitchen standing by the microwave and looked at his friend, "You about to go?"

"Yeah." The microwave dinged and Jamie pointed, "Toss me one of those."

Eyeing his newly cooked pizza rolls, Sam picked one up and held it out. "Only if you get me Sarah's number."

Jamie nodded and laughed as the pizza roll soared through the air, "I'll see what I can do." He popped the bite sized snack in his mouth and made his way to the door. "I'll see you later."

Sam leaned against the counter and nodded as his friend left their apartment. He walked over to the couch and tuned the television channel 34. Two college age kids were anchoring the local campus news and Sam rested his plate of pizza rolls on his stomach.

"And on campus tonight, tip off between the women's basketball team and arch rival, Duke, will begin down at Carmichael Arena."

The female anchor took over from there, "We've got a special live report from Daily Tar Heel sports journalist, Jamie Scott, coming up at the top of the hour so tune back for that."

Sam sunk back on the couch, "This should be interesting."

**OTHOTH**

Liza was rummaging through one of her desk drawers when there was a knock on the door.

Kate peeked her head inside and smiled, "It's about to come on."

Glancing at her watch, Liza quickly found the textbook she was searching for and nodded, "Oh, okay. I'm coming."

Both girls walked to the living room together and while Kate sat down on one side of the couch, Liza took the other.

The Pennsylvanian turned up the volume and looked at her Georgia born friend, "I still can't believe you're not there. I mean really, who watches a basketball game with a textbook and highlighter?"

Liza laughed and shrugged, "Someone who needs to review chapter eight of this Clinical Pharmacology book. And it's fine. It's just a game. " She wanted to go to the game. Ansley and Margaret were there, but Liza knew that it would be better if she tried to get a bit of studying done. Besides, Jamie's interview was going to be on television. She'd still get to see it, see him.

"Ooh, ooh... it's coming on." Kate saw that the screen was full of students decked out in that tar heel blue.

The voice that accompanied the video told the girls what was going on. "Looks like there's a sell out crowd for tonight's game and we've got Jamie Scott with shooting guard, Sarah Whatley."

The screen changed and a boy with light brown hair, blue eyes and a smile that made Liza's heart race appeared. Before he even spoke, Liza bit her lip, "He looks nervous."

Jamie smiled right into the camera and nodded. "Thanks Andrew. Tonight's game between the number sixteen ranked Lady Tar Heels and the number nine ranked Blue Devils tips off in rival fashion as our women's team hopes to continue their winning streak to ten. Last week, sophomore guard Sarah Whatley left the game against Clemson with a high ankle sprain and while she's unable to play tonight, we've got her here for some insight about what we can expect."

Taking a deep breath, he turned to his left and nodded at the basketball player dressed in her warm-ups. "Thanks for joining us, Sarah."

"Thanks for having me."

Kate studied the basketball player and raised her brow, "She's pretty."

Liza hadn't been paying attention to anyone but Jamie but Kate was right. This Sarah girl was really pretty.

"What can you tell us about the game tonight? How as the team prepared for Duke?"

"With Duke it's a little different than preparing for any other conference team." Sarah smiled and let out a small laugh. "I think it's safe to say that this is the must win game of the year. Bragging rights are worth everything so we've amped a few things up."

Jamie nodded, "Anything specifically? Offensively, defensively?"

Liza looked at the television for Sarah's answer but her brow furrowed when she saw the playful smile and smirk the basketball player was giving her boyfriend.

"Specifics? You know I can't give you all the details." Sarah shook her head, "Let's just say you'll see a few changes on our full court defense. Maybe a couple new plays, too."

Kate caught the flirty exchange between Liza's boyfriend and Sarah Whatsherface and she cleared her throat, "Actually, you know, she's not all that pretty. Look, you can see her mustache from here."

It got a laugh of out of Liza but she was still eyeing the five foot nine, leggy athlete. This interview was not going as she thought it might.

Jamie looked quickly at his notes and then back to his interviewee, "With the season coming to a close what would a victory over Duke mean for the team?"

"It would mean everything. If we can beat them tonight we might have a chance to fight for the ACC title. "

"And gain momentum for the NCAA tournament next month?"

"Yeah, exactly. Winning this game would mean so much for the program, the school...our team." Sarah nodded and looked to the court behind her. "There's a great atmosphere tonight and I'm hoping we can pull out a win."

"Knowing how much the game means, how much harder is it for you since you won't be able to take the floor?"

Sarah sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "It's disappointing. I would love to get out there, but I'll be on the bench yelling just as loud as everyone else in here. You'll probably be able to hear me from the stands."

Jamie laughed and nodded, "Thank you for your time, Sarah. Good luck to the Tar Heels."

"Sure, thank you."

Jamie turned his focus back to the camera and Liza felt as if he was looking directly at her.

"It looks like this game is going to shape up to be a classic fight down to the final buzzer. Tip off begins at seven thirty with a special dedication to former head coach, Sylvia Hatchell."

The screen changed and the anchor smiled, "Thanks Jamie. We've got a sound bite from inside the arena as fans gather inside. Take a listen..."

As a live feed showed fans piling into their seats, the audio started to play.

"...so I was wondering...if I could get your phone number?"

Liza's heart fell into the pit of her stomach because even though she couldn't see him. It was Jamie. That voice was Jamie's.

In response the girl laughed a little, "Sure, why not. You're cute, I bet..."

"Sorry folks." The audio cut off and the visual was back to the anchors. The girl anchor shook her head, "It seems we're having technical difficulty with our microphones."

Kate's eyes were as wide a saucers and she instantly grabbed the remote and turned off the television. She looked over to Liza and didn't even know what to say. She was pretty sure that they'd both heard the same thing. Jamie was asking for that basketball star's number. "Maybe...maybe that wasn't him?"

Liza got up off the couch and looked long and hard at the television, "No, it was." She shook her head and let out a forced laughed, "Unbelievable. He's unbelievable."

Kate wanted to agree. It was unbelievable. Jamie wasn't that kind of guy. "I'm sure there's an explanation."

Walking toward her room, Liza didn't even care. "Whatever. He can tell it to Sarah long-legs. This is...I just...I'm such an idiot."

"What? Liza, I'm sure it's not what you think?"

"Are you kidding, Kate? You heard it just as plain as I did. Like the rest of anyone on campus watching. He asked her for her number." Liza felt herself starting to get over her anger and feel more upset. She took a few more steps toward her bedroom and closed the door with a loud thud.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie walked out of the arena and reached for his cell phone. He knew that Liza had been watching and he wanted to hear from her. She'd tell him the truth if he was horrible. As he listened to the dial tone he frowned when he got her machine. He texted her to let her know that he was done and that if she wanted to grab dinner later they could.

Instead of staying for the game, Jamie opted to go back home and hang out with the boys.

It didn't take long for him to get to the apartment and when he opened up the front door he was met with a large grin from Sam.

"I guess you got that number, huh?"

Jamie nodded as he shut the door but furrowed his brow, "How'd you know that?"

Reynolds shut the fridge and tossed Jamie a beer, "Everyone heard it."

"Huh?" Jamie shook his head because he didn't understand, "What are you talking about?"

Reynolds looked at Sam and then to Jamie, "Everyone heard it man. The campus news was gonna put up video or something about the fans going in to see the game but all we could hear was your mic."

Sam nodded, "Yeah. So all the sudden we hear you ask Sarah Whatley for her number and then she said that you were...cute or something."

Shocked at what his friends were saying, Jame narrowed his eyes, "Wait, what? They had my mic turned on then?" He saw Sam and Reynolds nod and he closed his eyes out of frustration, "Shit! I bet Liza heard it then! Dammit." He reached for his phone and called her again.

"Oh I doubt you'll be talking to her anytime soon, man." Reynolds walked toward the couch and shook his head. "It didn't paint you in such a good light."

Her machine picked up again and he looked down at his phone wondering what to do. Did he go over there? She was probably really mad. He scrolled through his contact list pressed send.

"You know you have a lot of nerve to call me. Liza's told me specifically not to talk to you."

Jamie sighed and shook his head, "Kate, look, it's not what you think. Will you tell her I'm on the phone, she won't answer my calls?"

Kate took a deep breath, "Give her the night to cool off. She was really caught off guard by it."

That made Jamie want to talk to her even more. "You know I wouldn't ask for some other girls number for me. I was doing a favor for Sam. " Jamie ran his hands through his hair, "I would never do that to her. Much less on the campus news."

She wanted to believe him, and more or less did, but she had to think about her friend. Liza's head was spinning with thoughts of Jamie and some other girl. Kate needed to stick up for how Liza was feeling. "I'll talk to her, but I think it might be best for you to leave it alone tonight."

"Alright." Jamie nodded, "Tell her I'm sorry."

"I will." Kate said goodbye to Jamie and then looked at Liza's bedroom door before she went in. When she opened the door was wasn't surprised to see her friend lying on the bed.

Liza turned to face Kate, "I heard you talking to someone. It was him wasn't it?"

Kate walked over to the bed and nodded, "Yeah. He said that he was getting her number for Sam." She could see Liza roll her eyes and Kate shrugged, "You know Sam. He's always trying to get everyone's number. I think that maybe the news just caught Jamie asking for Sarah's number on Sam's behalf. He's not that kind of guy, Liza."

Liza took a deep breath. "I know, and I want to believe it, but you have no idea how bad it was to hear."

"But it's Jamie. You two have been together long enough to know he's one of the good ones."

Listening to Kate made Liza's eyes start to puddle with tears. She brushed her lids with her thumb and nodded. She knew that her friend was right. She knew that Jamie probably got Sarah's number for Sam. Liza knew all that stuff. It was more about how the situation made her feel. It was jealously, vulnerability, the fact that her heart was on the line and she realized just how important this boy from Tree Hill was. Just like the pregnancy scare had done, this little blip was just another revelation letting her know how much she loved him.

**OTHOTH**

It had been two days since the interview debacle and Jamie and Liza had yet to see each other. He'd called just like he said he would the day after and told her exactly how it happened. What happened. Liza believed him, but it was still a little hard to forget about, and Jamie knew that. He was going to have to let her get over it through her own means but it didn't mean he wasn't going to actively help.

Liza had just gotten out of the shower when Ansley stepped inside her bedroom.

"You might wanna get out here."

Thinking that something funny was going on in the living room, she walked out of her room with her towel wrapped around her waist and another atop her head. "What is it?"

While the two girls made their way out of the bedroom, Ansley grabbed Kate and Margaret by the arms and pulled them into her room.

"Hey, wait a minute! I wanted to see what happened!" Kate pouted and frowned at Ansley.

Raising her finger to her mouth, Margaret leaned toward the door to see if they could hear anything.

"Wha...where'd you..." Liza had watched her roommates flee into a bedroom and when she turned frontward her blue eyes met his. "What are you doing here?"

Jamie looked down at the lilies in his hands and then to the towel clad girl, "I know I'm two days early but..." He raised the takeout bag full of Chinese cartons, "Happy Valentine's Day." She didn't know what to say. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, she did, but he'd come over in complete surprise.

Liza tightened her grip on her towel, "Um, why don't we go in my room?"

Walking toward her, Jamie nodded and followed the dirty blonde into her room.

"Aw man! Now we really won't be able to hear anything!" Kate scrunched her nose just as they heard Liza's bedroom door close.

"Maybe not." Ansley peeked out of her door and looked around the empty hallway. She quietly used her hand to motion for them to stand out there.

Through the thin walls of Liza's room, Jamie put down the bag of food on her desk and looked around, "I, uh... If you need to change or..."

Liza had walked into the bathroom and silently changed into clothes without answering. Things had been a little strange between the two of them the last few days. She emerged from the bathroom in flannel pajama bottoms and one of his old t-shirts. Jamie felt a jolt of happiness run through his veins when he saw his t-shirt, a Bobcats' t-shirt.

She climbed onto her bed and took a deep breath. "You didn't have to do all this."

Jamie grabbed for two of the Chinese containers and two pair of chop-sticks. "I know. I wanted to." He sat down on the bed and handed her the vegetable fried rice and the wooden utensils. "I just...I don't want you to be mad, or upset with me."

"I'm not." Liza shook her head.

"But you are." Jamie wasn't totally convinced.

"No. I just..." Liza picked at the vegetables hidden beneath the mountain of fried rice. "...think about what it would've felt like if you'd heard me asking for some guy's number on the campus news."

"I know. I probably would have lost my mind. And trust me, I've already laid into the people working the switchboards." He used his arm to support himself as he leaned on his side, "I didn't even care about what people thought of me after it happened, but what they'd say to you."

Liza nodded, "Can you believe that three girls in my Concepts of Clinical Childbearing class actually asked me how horrible of a break-up that must have been."

Rolling his eyes, Jamie shook his head, "But it wasn't like that."

"I know." Liza laughed at the absurdity and then looked into Jamie's cool blue eyes. She set her vegetable fried rice down on her bedside table and leaned into her pillows, "I'm sorry I'm being weird about it, for being weird around you"

He shook his head, "Liza, you don't have to apologize. I'm the one who's sorry."

She heard the sincerity in his voice and her eyes fell on the Chinese bag. "Thanks for doing this and coming by."

Jamie situated himself next to her and nodded, "I just felt really bad about everything. I needed to do something. I need to see you." His right hand rested on her hip.

"I love you." She nodded as she said it.

Letting out a small laugh, he nodded, "It's good to hear you say that."

Liza furrowed her brow, "Did you think I wouldn't?"

Jamie shrugged. "I didn't know what was going on in that head of yours."

She leaned her head closer to him, "The same thing since day one." Liza wrapped her left arm around his side and rested her head on his chest. "I love you."

Jamie shifted his chin so it was resting close to the top of her hair, "I love you, too." He felt her laugh against his chest and he shook his head, "What?"

"I'm never watching the news again."

He laughed, "I don't think you have to worry about that. I told them that I'll be sticking to print media from now on."

Liza smiled and closed her eyes as she nudged her cheek hard into his chest. There was a reason she called him Mr. Good with Words. It wasn't necessarily the fact that he'd botched his first on air interview but Jamie was much better with words than that other stuff.

Over the eighteen months they'd been together, they'd been through various trials and tribulation and this news dilemma could be added to the list. But what made things okay was the fact that this incident only solidified an already stable couple. It had been a hurdle that they'd jumped over with room to spare. Nothing was going to knock them out of the race. They were in it till the end.

**OTHOTH**

**Sorry if it totally sucked. Blame my writing absence if it did. Next chapter I'll probably skip to senior year so I can get this story into the good stuff. I think I've built this couple up enough for "bigger" things to happen. Y'all agree?**

**My reviewers are awesome! Thank you so, so, so, sooooo much for the feedback! I always look forward to what my readers have to say about the chapter!**

**Hadley: Thanks for the review...although you may have accidentally reviewed this story thinking it was Little Moments...or maybe not. Just the way you worded it sounded like it. But if it was intended for Like Father, Like Son: I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Blurrystars: Last chapter was sad and good. A double whammy I suppose. And that's a good thing. I'm glad you liked it and my writing! Hmm, a hint about the temporary break up: It wil happen sometime soon. Within the next three chapters I would suspect (thought that may change if I add or take things out). Oh, and thank you for the congrats on getting 150 reviews! It's been so amazing!**

**Joan: You have no idea how much I appreciated the fact that you took the time to review the chapters you needed to get caught up on. Knowing that you'd like to see a flashforward on the show just to see these two on screen was a great compliment, thank you! Yes, that bedroom scene in Savannah was very much like the 3.01 one from the show. I'll often pull things from season three into my stories cause I loved it so much, lol. It is very likely that the girls will end up being bridesmaids! You can look forward to that!**

**MagicalNaley23: It's so great to know that you think Jamie is a good combination of both Nathan and Haley. Yeah, it would have been nice to see Jamie make a scene at the restaurant...maybe he'll make a scene about something else in a future chapter. I'm glad you like Liza's friends, and especially Ansley. She's my favorite too, lol. **

**BDavis: I'm so happy you like the way I write Jamie, the older version. It's such a great compliment to know that you enjoy his characterization as well. And you know me, I'm all about throwbacks. Anything from the show like dialog or whatever I will...or I'll try to.**

_**Review Please!**_


	12. Learning to Share

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 12: Learning to Share**

**Disclaimer: For the bajillonth time, no, I have nothing to do with OTH. I own my DVDs and that's it.**

**A/N: Hey guys. This chapter skips right on to the beginning of senior year. Read on to see what Jamie and Liza are up to. Both Mr. and Mrs. Bennet will be in this one as well as Nathan and Haley. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! And if you haven't already, click on over to my profile to check on my general updates (you will learn about my horrendous fall down icy stairs) and the plans on updating my stories.  
**

**OTHOTH**

Liza picked up a cardboard box out of her back seat and looked toward the stairs of the apartment complex. _Their_ apartment complex. There was no longer a his or hers. It was simply theirs. Back in May, Jamie had brought up the idea about living together and when they both thought about it seriously they saw more reasons to do it than not. They spent enough time at each other's places as it was, Ansley had graduated, the boys' lease was up and it seemed like the next step. They were coming up on two years together and it just seemed right.

They knew it wasn't going to be perfect, it wasn't going to be easy, they still had things to learn about each other but why not learn them now? Why wait?

They didn't want to, and May had turned to August. It was move in-day.

"We got the couch inside." Jamie was walking toward Liza with a smile.

Liza nodded, "Yeah?"

Jamie nodded right back toward her, "Yeah. I figured we could move it around once we get everything settled."

"That's a good idea." She shuffled the box in her arms and looked to her boyfriend, "I don't have much more to bring in from my car."

"I'll get the last two boxes." Jamie moved past Liza as she walked towards the stairs.

The twenty one year old girl headed up the three flights of stairs and passed Reynolds on the way. "Jamie's getting the two other boxes out of my car so just ask him if there are others in his."

"Okay."

As Liza approached the door of the apartment she was happy to find that it was open. She walked inside and into the kitchen where she put down her box. She looked around the mounds of cardboard and knew that they would have their hands full getting everything in its right place.

Turning toward the couch, Liza saw two feet sticking out off the end. "Falling asleep on us, Sam?"

Peeking his head over the couch, Sam shook his head, "Nah, just a little break."

Liza laughed, "Well thanks for helping us get moved in."

"Considering you're stealing my old roommate, I figured I might as well hang out with Jamie one last time."

Furrowing her brow, Liza shook her head, "You know you guys will still get to hang out." Liza looked around their bleak apartment with a smile, "Once we get this place together you and Reynolds can come over all the time. I'll even cook you dinner."

"That chicken stuff?" Sam looked to his best friend's girlfriend hopeful.

Nodding, Liza smiled, "That chicken stuff."

"Sam! A little help!" Jamie was holding two large boxes and couldn't seem to get through the door. His view was blocked and Reynolds had been giving him step by step directions from the car to the apartment, but it wasn't helping.

Sam got up quickly and walked toward the door, "Whoa, whoa. Hold up. Stop moving."

Liza couldn't help but laugh as she watched the boys try to maneuver inside. Jamie kept yelling that his fingers were getting pinched in the door frame and Reynolds and Sam couldn't get their lingo down. Reynolds would say left and Sam would say right. It was madness.

"Sam, why don't you just take that other box from Jamie?" Liza threw out her suggestion because she knew it would help.

The boys did as she'd said and it was smooth sailing. Jamie was able to squeeze through the door and he put down with box with a groan, "Okay, that's enough for now."

"I was thinking I could order a couple pizzas. We've been moving in boxes all day. It might be nice to take a break."

"I'm in." Sam flopped back down on the couch and sighed.

"Sounds good to me." Reynolds had the same frame of mind as Sam.

Jamie liked the idea and looked to Sam, "You've got the number saved in your phone, don't you?"

"Yep." Sam reached into his pocket and threw his phone toward Jamie.

"One cheese and one meat lovers?" The blue eyed Scott looked around the room.

"And some of that garlic butter sauce." Liza bit her lip with a smile.

Scrolling through the contact list, Jamie found the number and laughed as he put the phone up to his ear. He'd looked at Liza with a shake of his head. One of their first petty arguments had been about pizza. She told him that the best part about eating the stuff was dipping the crust in the butter sauce. Jamie, however, disagreed wholeheartedly. That sauce was nothing but a greasy mess that people without taste buds slopped on their pizza for the sake adding to it. Nothing was gained but extra calories.

Liza knew that Jamie was about to say something about her request so she shook her head, "And don't even try to defend the anti-butter crusaders. It won't work."

Reynolds laughed, "Spoken from a woman who knows her butter sauce."

"Yep." Sam nodded his head with a chuckle.

"I know, and I'll get her some." Jamie looked at her with a smile, "I always do."

He always did and Liza crossed her arms, "So while we wait should we start unpacking?"

Sam furrowed his brow, "I thought we were taking a break."

Liza opened up one of the boxes on the kitchen counter and started pulling out cups, "This won't be so bad."

Jamie called the pizza place and then the four of them started unpacking stuff. The boys didn't know what went where so they just placed everything on the counters and let Liza put it up. After twenty minutes had passed Jamie and Reynolds went to get the pizza while Sam and Liza emptied the boxes in the living room.

"We gotta get this TV hooked up. Where are the cables?" Sam pushed his hand through one of the boxes hoping he could find what he was looking for.

"I don't know. In one of these?" She looked at three boxes on the floor and shrugged. Liza started searching and found a DVD player, controllers for some sort of gaming system, and then underneath it all she pulled out the cable cords. "Got 'em."

"Nice. Here, I'll hook it up." Sam opened his hand so Liza could throw them to her but she shook her head.

"I can do it." She laughed and walked up to the tv, "I know I'm a girl, and girls and technology don't normally mix but I can handle it."

Sam watched Liza meticulously hook up the television with a smile on his face. He knew he shouldn't think it was sexy, mainly for the fact that she wasn't his girlfriend, but it was. Any girl who knew her way around cables and switches was good in Sam's book. Liza didn't have a sister, did she?

"Where's the remote?" Liza saw it on the floor and pressed the power button. The screen came on and the sound started coming from the speakers. "Mmm, that's what I thought." Nodding to herself, Liza was proud.

Sam picked up the DVD player and walked next to Liza, "I got this one." Liza could hear the manly tone of voice Sam was using. She laughed but step aside so he could do his thing.

Fifteen or so minutes passed and when Reynolds and Jamie came back. Jamie walked into the kitchen with two pizza boxes while Reynolds followed with two six packs.

"Oh, yes! You got beer too?" Sam finished screwing in the light bulb for the large stand up lamp and eagerly walked toward the kitchen.

Liza had been folding up a quilt and threw it on the couch when the boys came inside.

Jamie looked at her with a funny expression, "They were out of that butter stuff."

"Na-uh, you're lying." Liza narrowed her eyes and looked at Reynolds who had his arms up. "Oh, come on." She walked around the bar next to Jamie and opened up the top pizza box. It was meat lovers' so she looked in the second box. In the corner there were two little containers and she looked up to Jamie with a scowl. "You just said that to get me mad, didn't you?"

Jamie laughed and looked to Reynolds, "See, what did I tell you?" On the car ride home, Jamie had told Reynolds that Liza would get frazzled if she didn't have that dumb garlic butter sauce.

Realizing that Jamie was just messing with her she smacked him on the shoulder, Liza placed her hand on her hip and shook her head, "You do realize I have the authority to make you sleep on the couch." Both Sam and Reynolds started laughing and Liza looked from them to her boyfriend. She grabbed a slice of pizza and picked up a beer and shrugged her shoulders, "Just sayin'."

Jamie's mouth fell open and he shook his head, "Did I say how cute you've looked moving all these boxes inside?"

Liza laughed out loud as she walked toward the couch.

Reynolds reached for a piece of pizza and patted Jamie on the back, "Nice going man, first night and you've already been kicked out of bed."

"She's just kidding." Jamie nervously laughed because he was hoping that was the case. He certainly didn't want to spend their first night in their apartment on the couch instead of in bed with Liza. There was always the other bedroom if he needed it. They were mainly using it as a study but they had a bed set up in there.

Arching her brow, Liza turned Jamie with a smile, "Am I?"

For whatever reason, Jamie felt butterflies swarm him stomach. It was the way she'd smiled and her playful tone of voice; those blue eyes and her arched brow. She was beautiful. He knew that moving in together was something he'd wanted to do but having her sit on _their_ couch, in _their_ living room made him realize what he had. Sam and Reynolds had become lost in the moment and it was just him and her.

It had been for the last twenty three months, it was today, and it would be forever.

**OTHOTH**

It was getting late and Sam, Reynolds, and Jamie were laughing and talking about bits of randomness while Liza started to doze off. She was leaning against Jamie and she was starting to feel the effects of move-in fatigue. Her muscles ached and her brain hurt thinking about how they were going to unpack the rest of it all. There wasn't much to get but it was still stuff.

Reynolds saw that Liza was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and she started to sit up straight, "Looks like Liza's about had it." He looked over to Sam and nodded, "We should probably get outta here."

Sam frowned but then realized it was close to twelve and they'd been at it all day. Liza wasn't the only one feeling it. "Yeah. Let the newlyweds have the place to themselves." He got up and stretched his arms up and out as he yawned.

Liza cracked open one of her eyes and shook her head, "Not there just yet, guys."

"Yeah well..." Sam patted his stomach full of pizza and shrugged.

Jamie found himself smirking toward the girl splayed out on the couch. She was resting one of her arms on the side and her cheek was in the crook of her elbow. How that was comfortable, he'd never know, but she looked like she could have stayed there forever.

Getting up off the couch, Jamie breathed deeply and extended his hand toward Reynolds, "Thanks for coming over. We wouldn't have been able to move in without the help." Jamie shook Reynolds hand and then Sam's.

"Don't forget about that dinner, Liza." Sam looked at the partially sleeping girl.

Smiling, Liza nodded, "I won't." She nudged her cheek further into her arm and yawned with her eyes closed, "Thanks for the help."

Sam and Reynolds both accepted the thank-yous and pretty soon they'd left the apartment. Jamie hit the living room lights and Liza was left with the faint glow from the television. He walked back toward her and sat down next to her. "Don't you think you should move to the bedroom? You're gonna wake up with all kinds of pain if you sleep out here."

"I'll get up in a minute." She wrapped the handmade UNC quilt she'd gotten from her grandmother as a graduation gift closer to her body and she wasn't moving.

Jamie got up and looked at the girl on the couch and figured the only way she was gonna move was if she had a little help.

Feeling his arms wrap around her, Liza opened her eyes and furrowed her brow, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think?"

Liza felt him pick her up and she looked around the dark room, "You're gonna drop me."

Jamie shook his head, "No I won't." He started to walk toward the bedroom and in the dim light he was doing alright. Alright until his foot ran into one of the unpacked boxes lying around the floor, "Oh, shit!" He started to stumble and Liza closed her eyes and braced herself for impact. But catastrophe was avoided when Jamie found his footing.

"Wow, that was impressive." Liza looked up to Jamie with a laugh and a smile.

He nodded at himself, "You're not the only one who's good on their feet."

Liza had to give him credit and as they made their way down the hall she turned to look at the bedroom door, "Watch out for the door frame."

"I know. I got it covered." Jamie turned sideways, careful not to hit her head on the wooden frame and he raised his brow. "See."

"Mmm, I guess I underestimated you?" Jamie laughed and when he was closer to the bed and promptly dropped her. "Jamie!" Liza rolled on the mattress and laughed out loud, "You could have given me a little warning."

With a smirk the size of the moon that was shining through the window, Jamie laughed, "My bad."

"You just _want_ to sleep on the couch, don't you?"

Jamie got on the bed and pulled her to him, "Nope." He nuzzled his face close to her ear and she started to laugh. "You don't want me out there anyway."

She turned to him with a smile, "And why do you think that?"

"Cause I know you." He tilted his head and nodded and Liza rolled her eyes. It was true though. He knew her better than she probably knew herself.

They laid there for a little while and Liza looked around the blank walls and down to the matters, "We don't even have sheets on the bed yet."

"Doesn't matter." Jaime just shook his head.

"Or a comforter...or pillows." Liza laughed because they were lying on an unmade bed, the wrong way, no less. Their head were at the end of the bed and their feet were by the headboard.

Jamie shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

Liza laughed and turned to him, "Doesn't matter? We can't just fall asleep on a mattress and this old quilt."

"Sure we can."

A part of her loved the fact that he was saying all that but she knew that they'd want to at least sleep on sheets. "Really, though..." Liza started to get up and looked around the room. "Let's get some sheets on the bed and then we can..."

Jamie interrupted her as he started to smile, "Sleep?"

She caught that smile and nodded, "Mmm-huh, sleep."

He got up off the bed and rubbed his eyes, "So which box?"

"I don't know. One of these." Liza laughed and turned on the light as she started to look around. "That one. I'm pretty sure they're in that one." She pointed at the box on the dresser and walked towards it. She peeled open the top and nodded, "Yeah, here they are." She tossed Jamie the bottom sheet and walked back toward the bed.

The two of them struggled to get the bottom sheet on and after a few failed attempts they finally got the thing on. It wasn't easy because the damn think kept popping off the sides when Jamie or Liza tried to get the other side one. It was a mess.

Jamie looked down to the newly covered mattress and shook his head, "Can we call it a night? That was exhausting."

Laughing, Liza walked over to the box and got the top-sheet, "This one's next."

"We don't need that. We'll be fine with a bottom sheet and the comforter."

"What? Ew, no. We can't not have a top sheet."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah we can, I don't even use one." He shook his head and folded his arms, "You know that. You've seen how my bed's been made up before."

"Well yeah, but..." Liza looked at the sheet in her hands and furrowed her brow, "I like using top sheets."

He laughed and raised his shoulders, "Want me to go find some scissors? I can cut it down the middle."

She shook her head and walked over to him, "You want to cut our new sheets?" She shook her head again and sighed, "Rock, paper, scissors? Winner get's to chose top sheet or no top sheet?"

Jamie held his hands out in ready position and nodded, "Works for me."

"Alright, ready?" Liza stood directly in front of him with her hands out as well. He nodded so she counted off, "Rock, paper, scissors..." Both of them put out paper and they both smiled at each other. Liza took a deep breath and counted off again, "Rock, paper, scissors..."

"Ha!" Jamie used his rock to pound Liza's scissors and he nodded, "No top sheet it is." He took the sheets from her and threw them toward the corner of the room. Leaning toward her he smiled and kissed her cheek, "Compromise, baby."

Liza had her eye roll on repeat and just shook her head, "Fine. But when it get's cold you'll change your mind."

Jamie nodded because she was probably right, "Alright, that's fine."

"The pillows are out in the living room. I'll go get those. You can spread out the comforter if you want." Jamie was already on top of and Liza walked out to find their pillows. She'd gotten sidetracked though. There were boxes everywhere. When they'd taken a break for dinner a while ago they never really got back into the unpacking mode and there were still boxes that needed to be unpacked, boxes that still needed to be gotten of Jamie's car.

"You get lost in the mess out here?" Jamie walked out of the bedroom and toward his girlfriend. Liza laughed and glanced toward her measly pile of things for their apartment. They had a lot of stuff but it wasn't everything. They still needed a table, a vacuum cleaner, curtains, coffee table, an area rug or two; things they couldn't take from their last places.

"No, I was just thinking?"

Jamie walked next to her and looked at the scattered boxes, "Thinking this will be hell to put up?"

Laughing, Liza nodded, "That, but we also don't have that many things. Not all the things we'll need."

Shrugging, Jamie smiled, "But it's fine. We'll just have to buy some stuff. And when our parents come to town next week I bet your mom and my mom will want to take you shopping. They'll have a field day getting things we need. Don't all moms like doing that kind of thing?"

He had a point. Her parents and his parents were coming to town next week to see the new place and watch Liza's first home soccer game of the season. It was almost certain that Haley and Eleanor would want to take Liza shopping.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

Jamie looked around and then back to his girlfriend, "But don't worry about it. We don't need much." He pulled her close to his side and she wrapped her hand around his waist. "I've got you. You've got me. The other things don't matter." He laughed at the empty space in front of them, "And yeah, a table would look good there but we can wait."

She smiled and leaned into his body. She looked at him with her chin against his chest, "I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie leaned down and kissed her soft and slow.

There weren't words because their fingers were doing all the talking they needed as they kissed. His hands had inched around her waist and the hem of her shirt was starting to inch up. She took a step back when his fingers touched the bare skin of her stomach and he furrowed his brow.

Liza had a smile on her face and lifted herself up on the counter. He raised his brow and she shrugged, "My feet hurt to bad to stand on my tiptoes. Now we'll be eye level." Jamie walked closer and Liza tugged on his shirt and she brought his lips toward her, "Sorta." Jamie laughed as he went in for another kiss.

When kissing wasn't enough, Liza pulled her shirt over her head and a blush the deepest shade of red smeared across her cheeks. She knew that Jamie was surprised at her eagerness but they were alone. They didn't have to worry about roommates.

"New found freedom is a good thing, isn't it?" He smirked at her before he kissed along her jaw.

Liza started to smile and shrugged, "You tell me."

He started to pull his own shirt off and he nodded at her, "I think I could get used to this."

"Mmm-huh. Me too." She hopped off the counter and started to walk backwards toward the bedroom. Liza's hands went to her back and she started to smile as she unclasped her bra, "Don't just stand there."

Jamie had to shake out of his trance and his feet started walking toward the bedroom without him realizing it. He knew there were going to be perks about living together and as he took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom he knew that this was going to be one of them.

**OTHOTH**

Ten days had passed and Jamie and Liza were getting used to their new living situation. They'd figured out that it was best if Liza slept on the right and Jamie slept on the left, and their spots at the sink mirrored their sleeping positions. Their toothbrushes were side by side in a cup next to the faucet, his razor was on the other side while her razor was in the shower. She got more closet space while Jamie got more dresser drawers. The alarm clock was on his side and a picture of them at Patrick's wedding was on hers. There was a delicate balance.

Jamie woke up and eyed the clock. He could feel that the bed was empty and let out an early morning groan. It was five thirty. The bathroom light wasn't on and he figured Liza must have been out in the living room. Jamie slowly got out of bed and headed that way.

He wearily made it down the hall and stopped in front of the second bedroom they used as a spare, an office, and study room; an anything room. It was much smaller than the other bedroom but it was a little extra space they thought they could enjoy.

Jamie looked inside the open door and saw her messing with the bedding. "What are you doing?"

Liza was a little startled and laughed, "I just..." She looked at the full size bed and shrugged, "Mom and Dad will be here later today and I don't want it to be a wreck."

"It's fine, Liza." He walked in the room and it was spotless. "They won't care. We haven't even been here long enough to mess it up."

"I know...but I don't want them coming in here, staying here, and thinking that we live like animals."

He knew that she was nervous about her parents coming to visit, to see their new place but she had nothing to worry about. The Bennets knew they'd just moved in over a week ago, if they were expecting some neat and tidy, 5-star bed and breakfast then that was their fault.

"And your parents." Liza nodded, "They're coming into town. I mean I know they're staying in a hotel but..."

Jamie walked close to her and ran his hands along her arms, "It's gonna be fine,and my parents won't care. Don't worry about them."

"I know." Liza knew that she really didn't need to worry but when two moms were coming over it was a little nerve-wracking, not to mention the fact that the Scotts and Bennets were meeting for the first time.

Jamie looked at his watch and squinted at the little hands, "Our parents won't be here till this afternoon."

Taking a deep breath, Liza nodded, "I know. I don't know why I'm so anxious."

"The only thing you should be thinking about is your game tomorrow and classes. Don't worry about our parents."

Liza's eyes went wide, "That reminds me. I've got to meet the team for early morning workouts. I gotta get going." Jamie started to laugh as Liza walked away. It was crazy how peppy she could get about six am practices.

Jamie walked into the kitchen to get the coffee ready and felt Liza brush by him, "I'll be back here around noon." She grabbed a banana and adjusted her backpack on her shoulders, "You think your parents will be here before you get done with your one o'clock?"

"Probably not. Mom will get nervous if Dad drives too fast and they'll probably leave about ten thirty so I should be back when they get here."

"Okay, then I'll see you later." She kissed him quickly and headed toward the door, "Love you."

"Love you too."

Jamie heard the front door open and close and he knew he needed to take a shower. He didn't have class until nine but he was already up.

As he waited for his coffee to brew, Jamie looked around and was starting to feel a little like Liza. Nervous. He didn't really know why, he got along with the Bennets really well. Liza got along with his parents so there was nothing to worry about; but there was some type of anxiety cloud that was lingering in the apartment.

It would go away though. Kind of. During most of the day both Jamie and Liza were preoccupied with class, soccer, or conversation with friends and the thought of their parents coming up to Chapel Hill had been more of a side note until about twelve fifteen when Liza got home.

She immediately took another shower thinking she could wash off any faint soccer smell. Even though she'd taken one after practice it wouldn't hurt to rinse off again.

About twenty minutes later the door opened again and Jamie started walking toward the bedroom. He couldn't help but laugh at the noise coming from the bathroom. He'd come to realize that whenever Liza thought she was alone, she'd sing. In the shower, while cleaning, doing laundry...whatever. She wasn't good and they both knew that but it never ceased to bring a smile to his face.

He'd been standing in the bedroom doorway listening when she walked out of the bathroom. One towel was drooping off her head and the other was wrapped tightly above her chest.

"You know if you're looking to sign a deal I can always take you to Red Bedroom Records."

"Shit!" Liza immediately coiled back in fear because she had absolutely no idea anyone was in the apartment. After she realized it was just Jamie she took a deep breath and answered his question. "Ha, ha. You're sooo funny." Liza shook her head and headed for her closet, "I doubt Peyton would appreciate my _talent_." She laughed at herself because she knew she sounded bad.

"True."

Liza threw her shirt at him and narrowed her eyes, "You're not so good, either. Mr. My Mom's a Singer."

Jamie nodded but shrugged, "I only keep it to the car."

"And your passengers have to suffer through it." Liza turned away from him to slip on her clothes.

Laughing, Jamie walked toward the bed and put his backpack down, "And most of the time that's you."

"Mmm-huh." She turned back to face him and held out her hand, "I need my shirt back."

He looked down at the one she'd thrown at him and he smirked, "This one?" Liza nodded and waited for him to toss it back to her. He held it out with a bit of a dangle and asked again, "This one?"

She cut her eyes at him for his attempt to flirt, "Yes. May I have it back?" Liza walked toward him and shook her head.

Jamie didn't mind the view. Her black bra matched her shorts and he was holding on to that shirt of hers with a death grip.

"Here, hand me that." She reached for it but Jamie's hand coiled back. "James Lucas Scott!"

"Oh, breaking out the full name? I must be in trouble, huh?" He laughed and flashed Liza the Scott smirk.

"Well I don't think answering the door to your parents without a shirt would be appropriate."

He looked at her and laughed, "I won't mind."

Liza's eyes went to Jamie and she shook her head. He was being such a boy. But that face, that playful smile, it didn't matter what he was doing. "Then you answer the door for my dad in your underwear." Jamie's face fell a little and she nodded while she yanked her shirt away, "Right. Not exactly the hello you'd want to give your girlfriend's father?" She pulled her shirt over her head just as there was a knock on the door.

"You think it's unlocked? We could just walk in, right?" Haley looked at Nathan with a curious eye.

Nathan shrugged, "I don't know, Hales. But just wait a minute. They might be busy."

Haley didn't exactly like the way he'd said busy but Nathan had a point. Even if Jamie was her son, she couldn't just go barging in, even if she wanted to.

The front door opened and Nathan and Haley were met by a younger version of themselves.

"Hi." Liza looked at both Mr. and Mrs. Scott with a wide smile.

"Oh, Liza, how are you?" Haley immediately went into a hug and looked around the apartment over Liza's shoulder.

"Good, come in." The girl moved away from Jamie's mom and let him hug her while Liza hugged Nathan. "Hi, Mr. Scott."

"Are you guys ready for Maryland tomorrow?"

Liza nodded, "Yes, sir. We practiced hard this morning and hopefully it'll be a great way to start off the season with a conference win."

"But you gotta forget about going for Maryland, Dad. Gotta be biased toward the Tar Heels this time."

Haley looked at her son, "You were there too, you know."

Jamie nodded, "I know." Laughing, he looked at his dad and girlfriend, "I don't remember any of it but I've seen the pictures. Mom would dress me up in that red and white. I know. I saw the pictures."

Before the conversation turned strictly to sports, Haley looked around the apartment, "So show us around. I'm dying to see how it's all set up."

Liza started to get a small blush, "We've still got some things to get but it's coming together pretty nicely."

The younger couple proceeded to show the older one around the apartment. Haley loved the faux ficus tree that was in the living room. Liza had laughed about that because it was sort of a gag gift Margaret and Kate had given them. Her teammates had dressed it up with lights and told them it could double as a lamp.

Besides noting a few of the obvious things Jamie and Liza needed, Nathan and Haley thought the college kids had done well with what they had.

Nathan sat down on the couch and nodded, "I can tell you right now that this place looks a thousand times better than the one we had in high school. For a while all I had was a bed."

Haley found herself nodding, "And even after I got there it was pretty vague for a while."

"Your mom's poster of _Attack of the 50ft Woman_ was pretty much the only art we had on the walls."

Liza looked at Jamie and then to his parents, "Isn't that in Charlotte's room, now?"

"Yeah, it is." Haley nodded and then her eyes got wide, "And that reminds me..." She dug through her purse and found her camera, "Since she couldn't come she wanted me to take as many pictures as possible."

While Haley got up to snap some photos and Nathan turned to the blue eyed girl next to his son, "When will your parents get in town? I know they've got a long drive."

Liza looked at her watch and tried to guesstimate, "I'd say around four, maybe."

Nathan nodded, "I guess I should start to figure out how to apologize."

Grinning, Liza shook her head, "For what?"

"All those Hawks games."

Liza just laughed and shook her head. Her father might give Nathan a hard time at first but it would all be in good fun. But in all honesty, Mr. Bennet was probably going to be more excited. It wasn't often, or ever, that he got a chance to meet a retired NBA great.

If the relationship Liza had with the Scotts and Jamie had with the Bennets was any inclination how the parents would get along things would be just fine.

About one thirty Nathan and Haley headed over to their hotel to check in and left the younger duo to get ready for Liza's parents. The Scotts were going to come back around four and about four fifteen and Liza knew her parents would be home soon. Nathan and Haley had come back and her parents had called about twenty minutes ago letting her know they were close. The three Scotts and Liza had passed the time with pleasant conversation and laughter. Charlotte was an easy subject; soccer, school, family, and UNC all came up.

There was a knock on the door and Liza got up, "That must be my parents." Liza got up off the couch and Jamie did the same. She walked toward the door and smiled when she saw the familiar faces.

"Hi, honey." Mrs. Bennet hugged her daughter with a warm embrace.

"Hi, Mom."

Eleanor Bennet moved away from her daughter and smiled at the young man in front of her, "Jamie, it's always so good to you see."

"You too, ma'am." Jamie hugged Mrs. Bennet and saw Liza hugging her father.

In a quiet, whisper, Liza wrapped her arms around her father, "Hi, Daddy." It was on rare occasion when she would call her father by that name but it seemed fitting for this setting.

Smiling, Donald Bennet nodded while hugging his daughter, "Hi, sweetheart."

Nathan and Haley were smiling at Liza's parents and Jamie turned to face his, "Mr. and Mrs. Bennet' these are my parents, Nathan and Haley Scott."

Eleanor was quick to approach the other mother and smiled a warm Savannah smile, "Eleanor Bennet..." Mrs. Bennet introduced herself, "It's so nice to finally meet you. You've raised a wonderful, wonderful son."

"Thank you." Haley returned the smile and looked toward her son's girlfriend, "We think just the same of Liza. We love her."

The women went on to small talk and Liza looked at her father. He'd already extended his hand toward Mr. Scott.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nathan. Donald Bennet."

"You as well." Nathan smiled and Mr. Bennet and firmly shook his hand, "Heard you're a Hawks fan?"

Donald nodded and laughed, "I am. But for the time being, and for Liza...and Jamie I think I can put my feelings aside." He was humorous in his tone and gave Nathan a laugh.

"Basketball, already?" Mrs. Bennet lightly rolled her eyes at her husband and looked toward Nathan, "Don't mind him, Nathan. Don thinks of the Hawks more highly than our children."

"Ellie, I do not." Mr. Bennet looked at his wife with a scowl.

Nathan shook his head, "No, no, I started it."

Haley could relate to the Bennets. She knew that Eleanor was only exaggerating but it seemed Donald enjoyed the game just as much as Nathan did. Avid player, versus avid fan. They were more alike than they probably knew.

"Tell us about Tree Hill, Haley. Liza tells us it's a miniature Savannah." Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Scott both walked further into the living room and sat down on the couch while their husbands sat down as well.

Jamie looked at Liza and Liza took at Jamie. Their parents seemed to be hitting it off just fine. Things were going great. It wasn't that hard to believe though. As well as the two college kids got along, their parents should have had no problem. Aside from having different preferred NBA teams, the Scotts and the Bennets were going to get along without a hitch.

**OTHOTH**

Liza was sitting inside the locker room lacing up her shoes when Margaret walked over and slid down the bench next to her.

"So...?"

Hurrying over from the other side of the lockers, Kate made her way to her friends, "Wait. Don't start without me. I wanna know how it went too."

Liza started to laugh, she loved living with Jamie, and most of her loved the fact that she didn't get questioned twenty four seven, but she couldn't say that she didn't miss a little bit of it. "It was great. My mom and his mom wouldn't stop talking and same with our dads. Jamie and I basically sat and watched."

Furrowing her brow, Kate shook her head, "Really?"

"I mean we were part of the conversation when we went to dinner but it was funny to see them all together."

Margaret smiled, "So they're all besties now?"

Laughing, Liza shrugged, "I don't know about that, but they get along well."

"And there all here, right?"

"Yeah." Liza nodded, "They're all here to see the first game of our senior year."

Margaret looked toward the ACC pennant that was hanging in the locker room and started to smile, "They'll see the cheesy ass presentation of the ACC trophy. That's...a plus."

"Somebody say my name?"

All three girls turned toward the familiar voice and Liza was the first one up, "Ans!"

Kate was thinking about Ansley's question and shook her head, "No."

"Missed me, right?" Ansley hugged Liza and looked to the other girls.

"We didn't think you were coming." Margaret got up and hugged her friend too.

Ansley shrugged, "Eh, Nashville was way boring this weekend."

Kate got her arms around Ansley and turned to face the UNC grad, "So why didn't you call?"

"I thought I might drop in unannounced. Surprise you guys." Ansley stepped back to lean against the lockers and looked around, "It's weird being here and not playing though. I feel really old."

Laughing, Liza shook her head, "Old?"

"Yeah, I don't know. I feel like I'm a mama checking in on her babies." Ansley opened up her arms and the three players dressed in that Carolina blue walked toward her for a group hug.

"Let's go girls! Round it up. We're heading out." Coach Dorrance came into the locker room and ushered all the girls together. "First game of the season. Let's start it right, and start it well." He looked at Ansley and the four other grads who had returned for the pennant presentation, "And let's win it for the ones who helped us get the ACC title last year."

As the team huddled and chanted their routine pump-up slogan, the people in the stands new the teams would take the field soon.

"Which number is Liza again?"

"Six." Both Jamie and Mrs. Benet answered Haley's question simultaneously.

"Taking the field, please welcome the University of Maryland Lady Terrapins." The announcer came over the loud speaker and there were a few cheers from the visitor's section.

"How about it, Nathan? It's your Alma mater, right?" Donald looked to Jamie's father wondering if he'd cheer for the university he'd attended.

Nathan nodded toward Mr. Bennet but shrugged, "Maybe for basketball but I've got stronger ties for this UNC soccer team."

That was nice for Donald to hear and he was about to say something back but a sea of blue and white jerseys took the field. The announcer came on to introduce the team and before the girls started to warm up the majority of them started to walk towards mid-field.

"Before today's game between the University of North Carolina and the University of Maryland, we have a special presentation honoring last year's team as ACC conference champions."

"There she is. I see her." Mrs. Bennet couldn't help but point out Liza.

Jamie saw her standing next to her teammates and he also caught a glimpse of Kate, Margaret, and Ansley.

"Ladies and gentlemen please rise and give a round of applause as we recognize the players and coaches and their accomplishments." The announcer started calling out the names and Liza was number two on the list. Jamie, his parents, and her parents were cheering loudly as they called her name.

Liza's eyes scanned the crowd and a warm blush started heating her cheeks when she saw them all standing up there cheering for her. It meant everything to have Jamie up in the stands and it was even better having her parents and his parents supporting her.

The presentation ended with Coach Dorrance holding up the ACC trophy, and then the girls took fifteen minutes to warm up. Liza ran back toward mid-field again and settled into her position. The refs approached their places and it didn't take long for that whistle to blow and for the ball to drop.

Three minutes in and one of Liza's teammates had passed her the ball and she was going full speed for the opposing goal. Nothing was going to stop her from scoring the first point of her final season.

"Here she goes. Cut to the left, dribble right..." Mr. Bennet was quietly commentating his daughter's moves as she flew down the field.

Liza was feeling it. Her adrenalin was pumping and she was getting into Maryland territory. A defender was coming on strong so she slowed her pace and changed direction. Liza got past the first and saw two other girls running toward her. They were closing in quickly and Liza knew she needed to pass the ball fast. But she couldn't, and and the red and white jerseys were only feet away.

Trying to get out of the jam, Liza pivoted but one of the Maryland players went the same way. It was body slamming into body, and Liza twisted toward the ground. Both players went down while Jamie and the parents stood up.

"Oh, Don." Mrs. Bennet looked to her husband and he could see the worry in her eyes.

They could hear the groans coming from the field and it didn't look good. Jamie wanted to do something, see if she was okay but there was nothing he could do on the sidelines. He couldn't go jump the fence and run on the field so he just had to wait. They all had to wait.

The medics didn't even have to be asked to come out and they started tending to the down players.

Haley looked at Jamie with just as much worry as Mrs. Bennet was feeling, "Jamie, she'll be alright, right?"

He didn't know. Jamie had no idea. She could have been perfectly fine but he couldn't see her. Some of her teammates were surrounded around her and Coach Dorrance was running out to the field. He didn't know what what going on but it didn't look good.

Looking at Mrs. Bennet, Jamie placed his hand on her back in hopes of giving her some sort of comfort because they didn't know what was going on. It was never fun to see any teamof medical personnel swarm the person you love and Jamie started to feel a lump in his throat. It could be a bruise, a broken, leg, Liza could have had a concussion. There was too many things to go wrong with too little information.

One of the medics moved around Liza and waved over to the sidelines. Jamie, the Bennets, the Scotts, and many other soccer fans had their eyes glued to number six and they were hoping for the best. Hoping for the best but realizing the worst. It seemed the crowd around her had parted and she wasn't moving. She wasn't moving at all.

**OTHOTH**

**Ah, I know, I know. What an awful place to stop. Sorry. This chapter had to be split up because of the length though, guys. Next chapter will pick up from Liza's perspective and you'll get clearer info about what's happening. It could be serious, it might not. You'll have to wait and see.**

**Getting reviews are the favorite part of my day so thank you all! You guys have no idea how much your messages mean! Thank you!**

**Dana: I'm so thrilled to know you been reading the story and enjoying it as it progresses. It also means a lot to know that you think I've done a great job in capturing both Nathan and Haley in Jamie. After next chapter Liza's (old) roommates won't be in the story too much but they will pop up from time to time. It's good to know you like them. Thank you so much for the feedback!**

**Jenna: I appreciate the review. I hope you did get a change to read the story instead of hoping for a faster update on LM. All of the stories do intertwine so I would reccomment them all.**

**Melissa: I'm grateful for your opinion about the mater on "It Could Happen to You". I'll have to respectuflly disagree though. It's not simply the plot (which I do not own) that is eerily similar to my version of the story. If you've read my chapters and watched the movie you'll notice the things I've changed or added. Some of the things the other author added and changed are eerily similar. You're right, there are a lot of stories that are similar but this was alarming. But, to each their own. I'm obviously super protective of my stories so I apologize if my take on the subject has irked you.  
**

**Joan: You remembered the running from the proposal! Yay. I was wondering if anybody would say something about that. I'm so happy you liked the way I handled things last chapter. **

**BDavis: Well thank you very much for the "kick ass" compliment. That made me smile. Especially the part where you were mentioning seeing the story as their own separate show. Having a reviewer say that was so great! That's how I see it all in my head so knowing others do as well was so humbling to find out.**

**Blurrystars: Yep, like father, like son. And if you noticed, there were a few lines in this chapter that were directly pulled from the show. I'm so happy you liked the first running scene and it was such a compliment to know that you missed my writing.**

**Review Please!  
**


	13. Kiss it Better

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 13: Kiss it Better**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Anything. Related. To. One. Tree. Hill. Period.**

**A/N: My life seems to be running like a modern day soap opera. It's been...a little stressful. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. With family happenings and school, it's been a mess. For those of you still sitting on the edge of your seat wondering what in the world happened to Liza, this will answer your questions. Enjoy.**

**OTHOTH**

Liza knew something was wrong the instant she'd hit the ground. She'd fallen, turned, and twisted in the most peculiar way and the pain radiating from her knee told her it was bad. Liza hadn't said much except for a few groans which were mainly a result of the sheer shock from what had happened. With each passing second the pain got worse, and as she laid out on the grass she heard all different people asking her questions.

"Can you get up?"

"Where does it hurt?"

One of the male trainers looked at the dazed young girl and put his hand on her shoulder, "You're gonna be okay."

Taking a deep breath, Liza fought back tears when she started to sit up. "Ow, ow..." Liza reached for her knee and shook her head, "Ah! Oh, my God!" It felt like her knee wasn't there even though it was still clearly attached to her body. It was as if it had just given out.

The other trainer moved down to her leg and started to gently push, "Here?"

Her left eye dripped a sad tear down her cheek and the senior soccer star nodded, "Yeah." She leaned down to press around her knee and knew exactly what she'd done. All those late night study groups for Anatomy had educated her well. It had to be her ACL. "It hurts..." Her voice started to fail and she let more tears fall, "...so bad."

"Liza? How you doing?" Coach Dorrance had made his way to her and knelt down.

She wiped her tear stained cheek and shook her head, "I think I tore my ACL."

"Lets get you up." The older trainer looked to the younger one and they helped Liza to her feet.

It felt like all of her blood drained from her heart to her knee and she could feel it pulsating. Liza had always had a high tolerance for pain but this was at a whole other level. She was scared to even try and bend it for fear she might mess something up further. There was already some swelling and Liza was battling pain and frustration all at the same time.

"We'll take you in the locker room and get the team doctor to take a look."

Liza swallowed hard and looked at both of the trainers, "It's my ACL. I know it is. It's gotta be."

The younger assistant saw the hurt in the college girl's blue eyes, "We've still got to get you examined before we do anything prematurely."

A medical golf cart had pulled along the sidelines and the men helped Liza into her seat. She was taking slow deep breaths but every time she exhaled the pain got worse. Maybe it had something to do with the blood flow? She didn't know exactly. Her blurry eyes scanned the crowd toward the section where Jamie and everyone else were but she couldn't find them.

Eleanor was quickly walking down the bleacher steps and looked to Jamie as he lead them all toward the McCaskill Soccer Center. "Jamie? Where will they take her?"

Looking backwards, the young man shrugged, "I'm not sure." He didn't know the severity of the injury or if she would end up needing to go to the hospital.

A panicked look of worry flashed over Liza's mom's face. She turned to her husband and shook her head, "Oh, Don...what if she's not okay?" The anxious mother could only think of worst case scenarios.

Putting his hand on her shoulder, Mr. Bennet furrowed his brow, "She was able to..." Liza couldn't and didn't walk off the field by herself so he hesitated, "...be carried off the field. That's gotta mean something. It's likely some sort of leg injury. Maybe the ankle or knee? I don't know, honey."

Nathan and Haley were walking just as briskly toward the soccer center as the Bennets and they couldn't help but be worried too. She wasn't their daughter but may as well have been. Both Nathan and Haley figured she'd be their daughter-in-law one day, anyway. For Jamie's sake, Liza needed to be okay. For her parents' sake, for everyone.

Mrs. Bennet felt like she was breaking a sweat as they hurried toward the soccer center. She wasn't much of an athlete, Liza had gotten that from her father, but Eleanor was sure she'd never gotten somewhere so fast in her life. They'd reached the doors of the soccer center and she looked behind her. "Where do we go?" Mrs. Bennet turned to Jamie knowing he'd be the one with the answers.

Jamie opened up the door for everyone and saw a few people in their UNC collared shirts, "She in the back?"

One of the guys who'd worked at the soccer center for the last two years knew Jamie and understood his vague question. He nodded and pointed toward the locker room, "Yeah."

The group of five made their way into the Tarheel locker room, and when they'd walked through the doors they heard Liza.

"No, no, no. That hurts." Liza reached down and shook her head.

There was something about a child's cry out in pain that no mother liked to hear. Eleanor took a deep breath and followed the sound of her daughter's voice.

Hearing shoes against the hard floor, Liza looked up and exhaled, "Mom."

"Are you okay? How are you?" Mrs. Bennet went straight for her daughter and tried to comfort her in any way.

Liza shook her head and fought back tears, "I messed up my knee."

"It's gonna be alright."

The twenty one year old wanted to believe that, but her limp knee told her otherwise. Liza took a deep breath and then looked over her mom's shoulder and saw Jamie leaning against one of her teammate's lockers. "Hi." She quickly wiped away any stray tears and halfway smiled at him.

He took a few steps toward her, "How are you doing?"

The emotion was so thick in her throat that she couldn't speak. Liza let another tear fall and she only shook her head.

"You're gonna need an MRI." One of the trainers looked up from examining Liza's knee and then to the parents in the room. "There's an ambulance that'll take her to the university's hospital"

"I don't need an ambulance." Liza looked up to the trainers with a laugh and shook her head. "It's just down the road. My family can take me."

"That may be so, but it's medical protocol." The trainer shrugged at Liza and looked at her family again. "You are more than welcome to follow. One of you can ride."

Was it bad that Liza wanted Jamie to ride with her over one of her parents? Her first instinct let her gaze catch his and she took a deep breath.

Mr. Bennet looked at his wife and nodded, "You ride with Liza and I'll ride with Jamie. He knows these streets better than I do." It may not have been her first choice, but Liza knew her dad's plan would probably work best so she nodded.

Haley knew that everyone would all have their hands full at the hospital and it would probably become crowded if she and Nathan went too. The important part was that Liza was okay. Not out of the woods, but okay. "We can go back to the apartment and pick up some food or whatever you're gonna need."

Realizing that even Jamie's parents had come to check on her, Liza felt embarrassed. "Y'all didn't have to go out of your way to rush in here, too."

Nathan shook his head, "We wanted to make sure you were alright." Liza had always admired Jamie's parents. They'd always been incredibly nice and kind. Nathan's declaration just solidified any of her prior thoughts.

The younger trainer walked back from checking on the ambulance and looked at the injured soccer star, "Whenever you're ready."

"Alright." Liza took a long, slow breath, "I'm ready."

"We'll be right behind you, sweetheart." Mr. Bennet kissed his youngest on the top of her head.

Jamie nodded right along with Liza's dad, "See you there."

As she started to get to her feet, the pain radiated from her leg upwards and Liza felt nauseous. "We got you. Just take it easy." The older trainer was supporting her left side and the younger, her right.

Jamie watched the two men help Liza toward the waiting ambulance and there was a swelling in his chest. He wanted to do something to makes things better but he wasn't a doctor. He didn't know how to fix it.

Mr. Bennet put his hand on Jamie's shoulder, "She's gonna be alright, Jamie."

Turning towards Liza's father, Jamie took a deep breath and nodded. Hopefully that was the case. Hopefully Liza would be okay, but Jamie had seen firsthand what happened to athletes when their abilities were shot down due to injury. Jamie was young when it had happened to his father but he remembered the sadness and pain Nathan had gone through. It hadn't been easy then, and if Liza had really messed something up then it wasn't going to be easy now.

**OTHOTH**

The hospital was quiet, but every now and then the hustle and bustle of doctors and nurses echoed through Jamie's ears. They'd been there awhile. Liza had been taken back to get an MRI and Mr. Bennet, Mrs. Bennet, and Jamie were awaiting the news.

"That was Charles." Mr. Bennet walked toward his chair from the hallway and held out his phone, "I told him we'd know more when we talk to the doctors."

Mrs. Bennet nodded as she looked around the waiting room, "I'm sure Patrick will want to know, too. We should call him."

"I tried. Before I got a hold of Charles I called Patrick and left a message." Donald aimlessly glanced at his phone and then dropped it in his pocket before he sat down.

"Jamie?"

Turning toward Liza's mom, the college senior raised his brow.

Eleanor placed her hand on the young man's knee and gave him a warm smile, "Thank you for being here. I know it's helping her...you're helping us." That was the truth. Something about having the young man at their side was incredibly calming.

Jamie didn't exactly know the best way to respond. He didn't really think he'd been doing all that much to help. He simply drove Mr. Bennet to the hospital.

A door opened down the hall and all three turned to see Liza being wheeled toward them. Jamie instantly got to his feet and took a deep breath as the girl he loved headed his way.

The nurse who was pushing her stopped shy of Liza's family with a kind smile, "We're gonna get her set up in a temporary bed so she can rest her knee while the doctors go over her results."

"How'd it go?" Eleanor was the first to speak up with her worried mother tone.

Liza shrugged, "Fine."

"Doctor Foster will be with you all in a little bit." The middle aged woman rolled Liza to her right and entered a small room with multiple beds, separated by those flimsy paper curtains. Liza's family followed close behind.

Jamie watched as Liza tried to get up and out of the wheelchair by herself but he stepped in and extended his hand, "Here. Let me help."

Looking up to his blue eyes, Liza wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because it hurt, cry because she knew soccer was out of the picture for a while, and cry because this blue eyed boy in front of her was more caring and compassionate than she'd ever realized. Liza took his hand and felt him securely wrap his other arm around her. It felt good to know he was there. He made the bad a little bit better.

Mr. Bennet watched the painful expression on his daughter's face and it made his stomach hurt.

"We called the boys and told them what we knew."

Liza looked at her mom and let out a sigh, "Great. Now they're gonna worry too." She leaned into the uncomfortable hospital pillow and used her palm to wipe any lingering dampness from her cheek, "This is so aggravating. It'll take six months minimum for me to get back to soccer playing pace."

Crossing his arms, Jamie looked down to the girl on the bed, "Maybe it won't be your ACL?"

"I'm almost positive." Liza glanced at her swollen leg and swallowed hard. She could diagnose herself. Not entirely, but she was pretty sure what she'd done.

"You want me to get you a bag of ice? It'll help with the swelling."

Liza nodded, "Yeah, thank you. That would be great."

Mrs. Bennet couldn't help but watch the exchange between her youngest and Jamie. Ice. He wanted to get her ice. Eleanor knew it was for her knee but Mrs. Bennet was having flashes of the two co-eds older. Jamie would be getting ice...but for a whole different reason.

Jamie started to leave and turned back around to look at Liza's mom and dad, "Can I get you two anything? I saw a snack machine down the hall."

"No, I'm fine. Thanks, though." Mr. Bennet shook his head and Mrs. Bennet did the same.

"I'll be back in a minute." Jamie walked out of the room they were in and to the closest nurses station. He asked for ice and they told him where to go and how to get it. On his way back he passed the snack machine and figured he might as well get something. Liza probably wanted something. She hadn't said it, but he knew she did. Jamie dropped in his money and picked a few things out. Snacks in one and and ice in the other, Jamie walked back where Liza was and saw a man with a white coat standing at the foot of her bed.

"Hey." Liza started to sit up a little and smiled when Jamie got close. Dr. Foster had heard someone approach and turned to smile at Jamie. Liza looked to her doctor, "Dr. Foster this is my boyfriend, Jamie."

"Jamie Scott." Jamie walked toward Liza's bed and gently placed the ice on her knee before shaking the doctor's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Bob Foster." The doctor shook Jamie's hand and glanced at the chart in his hand, "I was just beginning to tell them what we found on Liza's MRI." Jamie nodded and handed Liza the package of Reese's peanut butter cups while Dr. Foster began to talk.

Liza was pleasantly surprised when Jamie had handed her the candy but not at all shocked to find out he'd eaten the first of the two cups.

"So as I was saying...the ACL is in pretty bad condition. I'd like to schedule a reconstruction graft for that. What we'll do..." Dr. Foster pointed toward Liza's good knee to show everyone what he would be doing. "I'll drill holes in the bone, here, and use the graft to hold the torn fibers together."

"What are the complications that could come from reconstruction?" Jamie was the first one to jump in with a question and he almost felt embarrassed that he'd spoken first.

"Sometimes the fibers don't communicate. The old ones won't mend with the new, but it's unlikely that would happen. The main worry is that the knee could become unstable."

Mr. Bennet cleared his throat, "How early can she have the operation?"

"Well..." Doctor Foster looked down at his chart and then to Liza . He wasn't done telling them the extent of it. "Her meniscus also has some damage in the cartilage..."

"My meniscus, too?" Liza hadn't even thought about that. A tear in that was probably what was causing her so much swelling.

Doctor Foster nodded, "It's not too bad, though. Right now it shouldn't require any surgery, but when we get in there to repair your ACL we may find out that we need to remove a portion of it or repair it." Glancing back to Mr. Bennet, Doctor Foster got back to his initial question, "I would hope we can schedule her surgery next week. I've got time." He looked to Liza, "I know you're gonna want to make this recovery as quick as possible."

"Six months, right? Six months until I'm back to normal?"

"For someone with your capabilities it's gonna be about that long to get _all_ of your strength back. Soccer, football, and basketball are the three hardest sports to come back to, time wise, but six months should be about right. Depending on how it goes, your recovery could be faster or slower."

The group of five went on to talk a little more about what was to come. Liza got her prescription for her pain killers, and muscle relaxants. They scheduled her surgery; ten days from now, and Liza got fitted with a pair of crutches.

Thankfully, they'd driven Mr. Bennet's car to the hospital. Knowing their luck, if they'd taken Jamie's, his car door would have gotten stuck only to have opened up on Liza's knee. But they hadn't so Jamie hustled to the parking deck to pick up Donald's car.

"We should go back by the field so you can pick up your car, Jamie." Donald looked to the younger Scott as he got his keys from the young man.

"Alright." Jamie nodded and then turned to the car. Liza had already crutched her way over to the front seat and started to get in. "Liza, whoa, hold up."

She turned around with a smile and a shrug, "I'm fine. I'm fine. I can do this by myself." Liza nodded and held her crutches out to him, "It's not that hard to pull yourself up into a car." Jamie knew that but he didn't want her to over do it. What if she tweaked something? Liza slid into the seat and then turned with a flirty and confident smirk, "See."

He flashed her a smirk right back, "Show off."

Liza just shrugged and shut the door. Jamie walked to the back of the car and put Liza's crutches in the back and the foursome were off. After making a quick stop to get Jamie's car, dropped by the pharmacy to fill Liza's prescriptions, they'd all made it back to the apartment complex.

"How do you wanna do this, Liza?" Mr. Bennet knew that the steps going up to their apartment were going to be a hassle and Liza hadn't thought about it until they were staring back at her.

"Um." She glanced over to her shoulder and had an idea. He'd done it before. Not at this particular place, but when she shared an apartment with the girls Jamie had given her a piggy back ride after a Halloween party.

Jamie saw her looking at him and used his finger to point at her and them himself, "You and me?" He nodded and walked closer to her. "Come on."

"Here, honey, let me get those." Eleanor was not about to let Liza try and hold on to both Jamie and the crutches, but Mr. Bennet was just as positive that his wife didn't carry them. He could.

Liza hobbled closer to her boyfriend and put her hands on his shoulders, "Ready."

"Yeah."

"On three." Liza took a deep breath and counted down, "One...two...three." She jumped and held as tightly onto Jamie as she thought she could. He'd been gentle when holding on to her. He didn't want to accidentally grab onto her knee. Slow and steady, Jamie walked up the stairs and Liza rested her forehead on his shoulder. Her knee had really started hurting as it lifelessly hung by his leg. It was pounding and pulsating, and Liza wanted Jamie to get to their place fast.

"Oh, let me get that." Mrs. Bennet opened up the apartment front door and let everyone inside.

Haley had been in the kitchen and saw Jamie carrying Liza. "Hey." She wiped her hand on the dish towel and walked into the living room. "So what did the doctor say?"

Jamie got close to the couch and Liza slid off his back and quickly sat down, "It's my ACL and my meniscus."

"Oh, wow."

Nathan had been sitting down but got up to help Liza get a pillow under her leg, "When are they doing the surgery?"

"Next week." Liza laid her her forearm across her forehead and sighed, "It'll be six months till I'm fully recovered."

Nathan shook his head, "I don't know about that. Sometimes the doctor's underestimate athletes."

Mr. Bennet agreed with Nathan, "You know he's right, Liza." Donald looked to Jamie's father and nodded, "Sometimes they don't know who they're _messing_ with."

Liza laughed at her father and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes." A sharp fiery jolt spiraled through her knee and she cringed as she rode out the pain. "Is it about time for one of those pain killers?" She smiled through her wince and tired to laugh instead of cry.

Eleanor had the little white bag and pulled out the orange bottles. She squinted as she read the fine print. "Here, honey. One of these every four hours." Eleanor leaned over from her chair and handed Liza the bottle. Haley had been quick on her toes and when she walked out of the kitchen she had a glass of water in hand. Jamie's mom put the water on the coffee table next to the injured girl.

"Thank you." Liza smiled and quickly took the small pill to ease her pain. It wasn't instantaneous, but she was gonna start feeling better soon. She was putting on a brave face for her family, for Jamie, for Nathan and Haley. She was trying to shield her distress. It wasn't so much that she hurt, that her knee felt like a fireball from Hell, nope, it was the realization that her soccer career was over. She could get a medical red shirt but with internship next fall that would mean that she'd have to stay in school even longer. She couldn't be at the hospital and on the field at the same time. It just didn't work. Not everything in life worked out the way people planned. And right now Liza looked to her knee and knew it would be some time till it was back in order.

**OTHOTH**

The evening hours were turning late and Jamie walked into the kitchen and saw his mom standing in front of the kitchen sink. He had his empty plate in his hands and he stood next to the counter, "You don't have to do the dishes, Mom. You made dinner. That was plenty."

"I know." Haley turned around to face her son, "I just didn't want you or Liza to have to do it. The last thing either of you are gonna want is a dirty house."

"But I'll get this later." Jamie shook his head at his mom. "Don't worry about it."

Haley let out a small laugh, "I'm a mom, Jame. It's what I do."

"I know." He started walking back to the living room and heard his mom follow.

"Haley, dinner was absolutely fantastic." Mrs. Bennet had just finished with her plate and was nodding with a wide smile. "We need to get together and trade recipes."

"We do. That would be great. I'm dying to find a good shrimp and grits one."

Eleanor smiled. Savannah was the shrimp and grits capital of the world. "I think I've got a few you may wanna try."

Liza rested her hands on her full belly, "Thank you, so much for cooking, Haley."

"Sure, of course." Haley looked to Nathan who had just returned from putting his plate up then back to Liza. "We should probably head to the hotel. I know you're probably exhausted."

"It was so nice to finally meet you." Eleanor got up and hug Jamie's mom and even hugged Nathan.

Mr. Bennet extended his hand toward Nathan, "Great to meet you, Nathan."

"You, too." Nathan shook Donald's hand.

Haley said goodbye to Liza's father and the room of six turned to four

"I'm beat." Liza rubbed her tired eyes and started to sit up.

"Don't stay up on account of us, honey. Why don't we get you settled in bed," Liza's mom stood up.

Reaching for her crutches, Liza slowly pulled herself up, "Mom, I can do it."

Eleanor was already halfway down the hall and Mr. Bennet looked at his daughter with a shrug and a low whisper, "Just let her help. She needs this." Liza knew her dad was right. Her mom was gonna want to be hands on and probably a little bit on the annoying side during everything.

Jamie watched as Liza made her way down the hall and he shook his head. He turned to her father with a laugh, "This should be interesting."

Mr. Bennet nodded, "With Liza being hurt like she is, I wouldn't be surprised if not one, but both of them end up in tears over picking out pajamas. Ellie had a tendency to be a little bit overbearing. Liza's not gonna stand for that if her knee is killing her."

Jamie laughed and shook his head, "No." He went over to the couch, sat down and looked to Donald, "And I was thinking. I know you two are gonna wanna be here when she has surgery but..."

Nodding, Donald laughed, "I know where this is going. I think that's a fine idea. Ellie would drive Liza nuts if we stayed up here until then."

Surprised that Liza's dad already knew what he was going to suggest. Jaime swallowed hard and nodded, "I'll take good care of her. I'll make sure she's taking her meds right, exercising when she needs to, and not over doing things."

Mr. Bennet leaned back in his chair, "I know you will." He nodded and folded his fingers together and repeated himself, "I know you will."

Mrs. Bennet came out from the bedroom and picked up the white bag with the medication, "The doctor said this will help her sleep without to much discomfort, right?" Both Donald and Jamie nodded and Eleanor quietly walked back to the bedroom.

"Liza's gonna be the same way, you know. Someone gets sick or hurt and she's always the first one to respond."

Jamie nodded, "That's why I keep telling her she's gonna be the best nurse out there."

It was nice to know that Jamie was so supportive of Liza's career. They were still young and in college but they were already planning for the future. Mr. Bennet knew that. He also knew that whenever Jamie wanted to ask that all important question he wouldn't have to think twice. He'd say yes if Jamie asked him right now.

Picking up the few plates that were still out in the living room, Jamie gathered them up and headed to the kitchen. Mr. Bennet had been given the all clear that Liza was decent when he'd approached the bedroom door and he checked on his little girl before bed.

Eleanor had walked into the kitchen and took a long deep breath, "What a day, huh?"

Jamie was putting the dishes in the dishwasher and nodded, "How is she doing in there?"

"Fine. That medicine was really getting her relaxed. She'll be out in no time." Mrs. Bennet made herself a glass of water and squeezed Jamie's arm lightly, "It's gonna be hard for her when it all sets in, but she's gonna be okay. Y'all we be just fine."

"Yes ma'am, thank you." The blue eyed young man watched Liza's mom walked toward the guest bedroom and he finished up in with the dishes. Jamie turned off the kitchen lights and went back into the living room and lazily sat down on the couch. He ran his head over his head and sighed. It had been a crazy day.

Donald had said goodnight to Liza and stood in the hallway, leaning against the wall, "She's trailing off back there." Jamie turned to face Mr. Bennet and nodded. Donald tilted his head toward the guest bedroom, "I think I'm gonna call it a night for today. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night,sir."

"Night, Jamie."

Jamie heard the door in the hallway shut and he leaned against the couch and closed his eyes. He didn't realize he was about to fall asleep on the couch.

Two hours after the apartment had gotten dark and quiet Liza started to stir in bed and reached out toward Jamie. When her hand never hit a warm body, Liza realized he wasn't in bed. She started to open her eyes and the dim light was starting to become clear. Slowly moving off the bed, Liza winced as she reached for her crutches. It took her a minute to steady her balance but she found her way and started moving toward the living room.

He was sitting upright, leaning a little to the left and Liza couldn't help but smile. He looked really cute leaning over but she knew he was gonna wake up with neck pain in the morning. "Jamie?" She whisper talked trying to lull him awake. "Jame?" Jamie started to move a tiny bit but he wasn't waking up. Liza lifted up one of her crutches and gentley pushed on his chest, "Jamie?"

"Huh" It came out a bit grumbly and he started to slowly blink his eyes. He saw Liza standing in front of him with her crutches and he furrowed his brow, "Wha...what are you doing."

"Come to bed."

Jamie looked around the room and tried to let his vision fully adjust, "What time is it?"

"Late." Liza halfway laughed and tilted her head toward their bedroom, "Come on." She held out her hand while she rested her weight on the crutches. Jamie didn't want to pull her down on accident so he got up on his own. She led the way and Jamie noticed that she was wearing an old pair of his sweatpants. They must have been the most comfortable things to wear. Liza turned around and saw him looking, "Sorry I stole your pants."

He shook his head as they walked into their bedroom, "It's fine."

Liza smiled, "No hard feelings?"

Jamie shut the door and pulled his shirt over his head as he shook it, "Nah." He walked to her side of the bed first and helped her get situated before he climbed in. When Liza was all settled, Jamie laid down on the other side.

Liza reached out for Jamie and laughed, "Why are you so far away."

"I don't want to hurt you." Jamie said it so matter-of-fact like that Liza turned to him quickly.

She shook her head, "What? You're not gonna hurt me."

"What happens if I knock into your knee in the middle of the night?"

Liza shifted closer to him, "You won't." She put her hand on his chest and shook her head, "My bad knee is on the other side, anyway."

Jamie hadn't thought about that. She was right, though. He scooted closer to her and looked at her with serious eyes, "If something starts to hurt or I'm doing something tell me."

Liza nodded and smiled when he leaned down to kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jamie kissed her again, "And we'll get through this."

"I know." She nodded and met him with another kiss. "I know."

Both of them leaned against their pillows and closed their eyes. Everybody, even Jamie and Liza, thought they would be able to handle this. It was just an injury. They could get past it. That's what everyone thought, but even Liza didn't realize the severity of it all yet. It was gonna hit her soon and it was gonna hit her hard. She'd just have to hope that when she fell this time, Jamie would catch her.

**OTHOTH**

It had been eleven days since surgery. Eleven days of pain. Eleven days of stiffness. Eleven days of discomfort. Kate had come to visit in the morning but Liza was at home alone at the moment. Jamie had class and Liza was trying to pass the time by watching some crappy daytime soap. It wasn't really doing the trick.

Her phone started to ring and Liza picked up, "I'm glad you called. I was getting sick of watching Theresa fight for Miguel."

"What?" Charles furrowed his brow, "How many of those pills did you take, Liza?" Charles laughed and shook his head, "Who is Theresa?"

Laughing, Liza turned off the soap opera, "No, nothing. It was a show."

"Right..." Charles laughed, "So how are you feeling?"

"Okay. My rehab guy was kinda pushy today. He wanted me off my crutches and only using a cane. A cane! I about fell over the first time."

"But that's good, right? Already walking...sorta."

Liza nodded, "Yeah, I guess. I think it's that they want to keep me moving. Keep me mobile so I don't lock up."

Charles laughed, "Who would have thought... My little sister has to use a cane before me. _And_ Patrick."

"Ha, ha. Rub it in."

"So how's nurse Jamie doing?"

Liza rolled her eyes, "Don't call him that, and he's doing fine. He's doing great. Unbelievable, actually. He knows when to push me to do exercises and my medicine schedule. I get kinda short with him in the afternoons but that's when I hurt the most."

Knowing that it was late afternoon now, Charles looked at his watch and grimaced, "So are you gonna start yelling at me in a minute?"

As if on cue, Liza's leg started to thump, "Yeah, I might." She laughed into the phone and reached down to gently push on her knee. Her scar ran down the length of her knee and she sighed.

Charles could tell she was in some sort of pain, "Did it really just start to hurt."

"Yeah, it's like clockwork." Liza looked up to the clock and nodded, "It'll be bad for the next hour but I'll be fine by dinner."

"Alright, well before it get's bad and you start really screaming at me, I let you go. I just wanted to check in."

Liza nodded, "I'm fine...and you can tell Mom that. I know she gets you and Patrick to call and check up on behalf of her." Liza let out a painful laugh when she felt pressure building up on her knee, "I'm on to her."

"Yeah, I know. But I really did wanna check in. That wasn't just for Mom and Dad."

"I know." Liza held her breath as the pain washed over her and she sighed, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Stay healthy, Liza. I love you."

"Love you too, Charles. Bye." Liza heard Charles say goodbye and she tossed her phone at the other end of the couch. "Ow, ow, ow, ow. " The pain started to simmer and Liza reached for the remote. This time she didn't settle on soaps, she flipped to Jamie's favorite station and started to see what the guys on SportsCenter were saying these days. Something about the beginning of college football season, most likely.

"Today, we've count down top plays from this weekend's women's college soccer tournament. Teams from all around the country traveled to Virginia to battle it out. Here are the highlights."

Liza felt a little bit of regret stream through her blood. She hadn't seen a soccer game in over two weeks. She hadn't seen a ball, cleats, a goal, nothing since the game she'd hurt herself in. Liza had kind of made it a point not to watch it on TV but this had been an accident, and reality was starting to sink in. Her collegiate days were over.

As she watched the girls, most of whom Liza knew or recognized, on the screen she felt her eyes begin to tear. She reached for the remote and quickly turned off the screen. It was quiet in the apartment but Liza's soft sobs echoed through the rooms. She need to get a hold of herself. Liza grabbed her crutches and made her way to the kitchen. Cooking might keep her mind off things.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Liza was still diligently working on dinner. It was something she didn't need to do but it was something she wanted to do. The pasta had boiled, she'd added the milk to the cheese sauce, now Liza only needed to get the homemade mac 'n cheese all mixed together.

As the sauce simmered on the stove, Liza used one crutch to hobble over to the salt and pepper. But what she didn't see was that her other crutch, the one leaning against the counter, was falling. It hit the handle of the small sauce pot and the white kitchen floors were splattered with a soft creamy yellow.

"No, no, no!" Liza tried with all her might to catch it but there was no way she was going to stop it. Even with two good knees it would be quite the task.

Feeling her bottom lip quiver, Liza took a deep breath and started to get closer to the mess. "Oh my God." She shook her head and tried to hold back the tears. Liza was able to lean down and get the pot off the floor and she tossed it toward the sink. It banged in the sink and Liza shook her head as she looked down to the yellow puddle.

The front door opened and Jamie was hit with a familiar smell, "Mmm, smells good? What are you making?" Liza turned toward his voice and waiting before he came in to speak. Jamie's face fell when he walked into the kitchen, "Liza, what happened?" He'd thought she was cooking something in the microwave, something easy, not something so hands on. She was still getting over surgery.

All Liza could do was shake her head. Shake her head and cry. "I got sick of sitting around so I wanted to make dinner." She looked down toward her feet and cried harder, "Now it's on the floor."

"Hey, it's okay." Jamie put his backpack down and walked toward her, "It's fine. I can clean it up."

"I'm sorry. I tried."

He shook his head, "You don't have to apologize. It's alright." Jamie walked toward her and did the only thing he knew to do. Wrapping his arms around Jamie kissed the side of her head, "Don't worry about it."

Liza buried her head in his shoulder. Her lone crutch that she'd been using fell to the floor as she used Jamie for support.

He pulled back a little and looked into her watery blue eyes, "Bad day?"

She nodded, "Yeah." Liza pushed her head back into him and she cried. "I'm sorry."

Jamie looked down at the sea of yellow and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

For two or three minutes the two of them stayed molded together in the kitchen. Liza needed to get back on her crutches but Jamie thought he'd sweep her off her feet. Make her bad day a little bit better. "Bedroom or couch?"

"I don't care." Liza wiped her eyes and felt him pick her up. Jamie carried her to their bedroom and laid her down on the bed. "I'm gonna go clean up the kitchen. Do you need anything?" She shook her head but before he left, Jamie leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. It took him a good twenty or thirty minutes to get the kitchen cleaned up and when he went to check on Liza she was asleep on the bed. It wasn't a surprise, she'd probably worn herself out between her rehab and cooking dinner.

Jamie knew that their mac n' cheese was scrapped so he went through the fridge so see what he could come up with. They had some chicken he could grill and a little bit of rice he could throw together. They probably had a bag salad too. It wasn't anything exciting but it was something.

Liza had woken up from her overdue nap to see that Jamie was bringing in a plate of food. He shrugged, "I think the rice might be gummy but it's still edible."

He was unreal. Jamie was so good to her and she knew she'd been less than pleasant lately. Liza started to sit up, "Thank you."

"I've got your water in the kitchen. Here." He handed her the plate while he could get his food and their drinks. Jamie returned from the kitchen and sat down on the bed next to her. "Feeling any better?"

Liza took a bite of the semi-gummy rice and shrugged, "A little."

"How'd rehab go today?"

After she finished chewing, Liza answered. "It was intense. I was telling Charles that my guy wanted me to only use a cane today."

"Is that soon?"

Liza didn't know. Recovery was different for different people. "I don't know. I thought so." She took a bite of salad, "I think I over did it. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, I bet. I'm sure the work with just the cane was exhausting."

She felt a little bit bad that she wasn't giving him the whole and honest truth. The truth that while rehab had been hell, it was soccer and the fact she was done. Ever since she'd hurt herself she knew it was a possibility, now it was more than a possibility, it was a probability. "How was your day? How were classes?"

Jamie went on to describe his loony bird teacher for one of his communication classes. Apparently it had taken him twenty minutes to figure out how to work the projector. Jamie had made Liza crack a few smiles and even a few laughs throughout the rest of dinner, and when they were done eating he did his usual routine: dishes, straighten up the living room, turn off the lights, bed.

Liza took a pain killer as directed and she was already under the covers, hallway asleep when Jamie came back in. "It's still early. You don't have to come to bed because of me."

He shook his head and shrugged, "I don't mind." Jamie got onto the bed and laid in his pillows. He looked just as tired as Liza did. Liza hadn't really noticed how tired he'd looked lately, but the circles under his eyes told her he was doing more than he needed. But that was the thing about Jamie. Going a hundred miles a minute making sure the one he loved was taken care of.

A soft snore started to vibrate against Jamie's lips and Liza looked over to him and ran her hand oven his forehead. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Sleep wasn't far off.

They both slept pretty soundly for a few hours but Liza awoke with a pain so incomprehensible she could hardly move. It was something she'd been afraid of. It was a muscle spasm. Her entire upper thigh was going into some form of shock which made the pressure on her knee unbearable. Liza gripped the comforter with her hands and tried to ride it out but it was too unbearable.

She let out a loud sigh which turned into cries and she tired to massage her leg, "Ah, stop, stop. Please stop." Liza was practically beating on her leg but it wasn't helping. "Ow, ow!" She was being relatively quiet. Whisper crying if that was possible. Liza was starting to feel nauseous and started to reach for her boyfriend, "Jamie! Jamie! Wake up."

Hearing his name, Jamie woke up and turned to see Liza coiled in pain. "What's wrong?" He pushed off the covers and moved closer to her. "Talk to me." Liza could only press on her leg as she bit her lip to stifle her cries. "Liza, tell me what to do."

"Spasm."

Jamie looked down at her leg and his hands instantly started to rub. He wasn't sure how hard or how soft to push, he didn't want to hurt her, so Jame remained relatively hesitant. "Is that helping?"

Liza nodded, "Yeah, a little."

He reached around the back of her leg and started to push and slowly things started to get better. Jamie slowed his movements and looked at Liza through the darkness, "You probably need to walk it out."

"Jamie, I can't walk."

"Here." He got up off the bed and held out his hand, "Take my hands." Liza started to sit up in bed and put her hands in his. He looked at her and nodded, "We'll go slow. An inch at a time if you need that. I'll be here the whole time." She nodded and got to her feet as she favored one leg over the other. He looked at her through the glimmer of moonlight, "You don't have to be so brave about everything. It's okay to be scared." Jamie took a step back and watched as she slowly, turtle, slug paced, did the same. "I'm scared."

Liza felt a lump form in her throat, "You are?"

"Of course I am." Jamie nodded, "This a big deal. I don't know if it's hit you but..."

"It has." Liza nodded and felt a tear stream down her cheek. She took another measly step toward Jamie, "I'm done. I know I am. I mean I was supposed to play my senior season this Fall and graduate in May. That's not happening. I'm already behind in school from scheduling classes so I'm graduating late. December. That means my internship semester is next Fall. Soccer season. I can't do both. I have to chose."

"You could play." Jamie looked at her and nodded.

"And keep you here even longer?" Liza shook her head, "I'm already making you stay." She already hated the fact that she was going to hold him back from potential careers in far away cities.

He took a step backwards, "You're not _making_ me do anything. I wanna stay. I _will_ stay. I love you. I don't care how long we're here."

She wiped away a few tears, "I had three great years. Three _great_ years. We won national championships. The team did great things. I can move on. I have to at some point anyway."

"But don't make this decision because of me." Jamie took another step backwards, "If you wanna play, play. If you wanna do your internship, do that. It doesn't matter. I just want to be with you.

Liza's breath caught in her throat, "I love you."

Jamie nodded and watched as she took not one, but two steps forward, "You're walking."

She looked down and realized she'd covered a fair amount of ground by herself. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Taking the steps back toward her, Jamie nodded and rested his forehead on hers, "I love you, too. I'll love you whenever, wherever."

Hearing him say that meant everything in the world but she knew how things were going to end up. He'd graduate in the Spring, she'd graduate in December. Her knee injury still had time, lots of time, left towards a full recovery, and there was no telling how she'd fair at the end of the process. She could be just as agile and speedy as she was before but she may loose what made her so great. Liza could be limited to playing in the backyard with kids. And if that was the case, she was fine with it. She was more than fine with that. She wouldn't trade that over anything. Maybe when she was younger Liza would have never thought about giving soccer up. But priorities change. Jamie was a priority. Family was a priority.

If she came out of college with the _three _collegiate soccer seasons and the guy she _loved_; that was a win for her. It was a win for _them_.

**OTHOTH**

**Her injury will still come up in future chapters. As mentioned, it's a very long process so don't be surprised if it comes up in the next couple chapters. On a side note, if you haven't seen it, I've added a Little Moments family tree to my profile for those of you who'd like to take a look. It might help you remember all the characters and who belongs to whom.**

**Reviewers, thank you for the continued support and patience. You guys are seriously the best!**

**Dana: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you got to see the Scotts meet the Bennets. Liza's roommates will continue to pop up in the story, so you can look forward to seeing more of them. I really appreciate the feedback!**

**Hadley: I thought having Nathan and Haley in last chapter would be a nice way to bring them back to the story. They'll be in more chapters down the road. Thanks for the review!**

**BDavis: Ha, yeah, watching or reading a favorite couple move in together is always fun. It's great to think that you see Jamie and Liza as a mini Nathan and Haley. I feel like the younger duo has a lot of the older one in them.**

**scott' all the way: You have no idea how great it makes me feel to know you enjoy the stories enought to read and re-read them. I'm so thrilled you like my stories. I actually got the idea for this story after writing a chapter in Little Moments. I had a chapter where I had Jamie go home and introduce a girlfriend (Liza) to his parents and I kinda fell in love with the two of them together, but I knew that I wasn't going to be able to expand on their story in Little Moments. That story is Naley themed. The kids are in it but all of the chapters revolve around the ways Nathan and Haley deal with life's little moments. I didn't think it would be fair to my readers who didn't like reading about the kids older to include Jamie and Liza's "moments" in that story. So the spin off incurred and I've had a lot of fun writing it. I write most chapters on a whim but I do have a vague outline I follow. I hope that's the kind of answer you were looking for.**

**treehilllover: I apologize for the delay in updating. Thanks for the patience and I hope you enjoyed the new chapter!  
**

**Review Please!  
**


	14. Be the One

**Little Moments: Life Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 14: Be the One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything OTH related. The DVDs, but that's it.**

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. I hope you guys like what I've got in store for the young couple. This chapter will have time jumps between the sections. I'll address it within the story but just keep that in mind. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Liza's recovery had been going well. She'd practically been at the gym everyday on a stationary bike throughout both September and October, and by the time November rolled around she got to start her strength training. December crept up quick but she still couldn't, or shouldn't, pivot but she was getting there. Playing soccer was out of reach but it wasn't out of sight. Liza would get back on a field again, but her days with the Tar Heels were kaput. Soccer wasn't out of her life though. She had a feeling that _soccer_ mom would suit just fine. Eventually at least.

It was early January now. Her scar was fading but her brace was still evident. The days at the gym were shorter but she still went as much as she could. She wasn't alone either. Jamie had been next to her the whole time. Every chance he could, he was right there by her side. Starting early for all that 'in sickness and health' stuff.

They were on their way back from the gym and Liza aimlessly looked out the window.

"You did well today."

Liza looked to her boyfriend and smiled kindly at him. She knew that he was always trying to make things easier. "Thanks." Catching a look at her brace she smiled, "I think this thing is about ready to come off."

"Yeah?" Jamie raised both of his eyebrows as he turned toward their apartment.

Nodding, Liza rested her hand on her knee, "I think so. It's gotta come off sometime." She took a deep breath and shrugged, "I think I'm using it more as an emotional crutch. Dr. Foster said it could come off whenever I felt comfortable."

Jamie looked down to Liza's knee and then to her blue eyes, "I think you're ready."

"Me too." Liza laughed and shook her head with embarrassment, "I'm nervous though."

"You don't need to be nervous."

Liza glanced back to her knee and shrugged, "Is it dumb that I feel safe with this thing on?"

Jamie pulled into their apartment complex and shook his head, "It's not dumb. I remember when I messed up my knee my senior year in high school; I was scared to get off crutches. I never thought I was going to be ready to put all my weight on it."

"That's kinda what I'm afraid of." She furrowed her brow and laughed a small laugh. "I almost feel like this thing is holding my leg together."

"But you do a lot of things with it off. You sleep with it off, take a shower with it off..."

"I know, but walking without it? It's gonna be different." Liza felt Jamie stop the car as he pulled into a parking space and she opened up the door. "I think I'm being a big baby about all of this."

Jamie shook his head as he got out of the driver's seat and walked around the hood so they could take the stairs together. He protectively put his hand on the small of her back and helped guide Liza toward their apartment. She couldn't help but feel those dumb butterflies when he'd done that. It was the simple things that still got to her. Almost two and a half years together and it was still the little things that made her blush and her stomach flip. He was her rock.

Jamie opened the door for her when they made it to the apartment and he pulled out his key. "So you wanna try it?" He glanced down to her leg and nodded.

"Right now?" Liza suddenly felt nervous.

Opening their door, he nodded, "Yeah, let's try it."

"I should probably take a shower first, though." Liza was trying to come up with an excuse. It sounded so much better as an idea than an actual action.

"You don't need to take a shower yet. Let's try that knee out without the brace."

She loved that he was so encouraging. Liza made her way to the hallway and took a deep breath. "How about right here?"

Knowing that the long, straight walk would be perfect, Jamie nodded and bent down. "Alright. I'm gonna get this thing off." His hands found the clasps and the straps that were holding her brace in place and he looked up to her when Liza held on to his shoulder for support. "I got you. You're not going anywhere."

Liza bit her lip and took a deep breath. Jamie stood up and she was about to walk without a brace. She shook her head and grimaced, "I don't think I can."

"Yes you can." Jamie looked at her with a reassuring smile, "You've got this. I'm right here."

It took her a moment, but a kiss from Jamie helped her out. The boy took a few steps back and watched as the girl started to slowly walk his way. He kept his distance and while Liza made her way down the hall her speed increased and her smile widened.

Jamie's back was against the bedroom door and he smirked as Liza took her final step toward him, "How's it feel?"

"Amazing." She walked up to him and bit her lip before she planted a sweet kiss on his lips. "I feel..."

Jamie wrapped his hands around her back waiting for her to finish. Liza was at a loss, "I feel...like I'm getting back. I'm coming back."

Jamie nodded and kissed her temple, "You never left."

He did always have a way of saying things. She smiled up to him and got lost in his eyes. "I love you."

Flashing her that smirk again, Jamie tilted his head, "Yeah, I kinda like you too."

"You're..."

"Charming?" Jamie smiled and started to open the bedroom door, "Funny? Sweet?"

Liza laughed out loud and shook her head, "I was gonna say pompous."

"Pompous, huh?" Jamie arched his brow.

"Yeah...a little bit." She smiled and kissed him, "But you can pull it off sometimes."

Jamie carefully pulled Liza toward the bathroom and kissed her dimple on her right cheek, "How bout that shower?"

Tilting her head, Liza walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame with a seductive smile as she pulled off her shirt. Jamie was trying to match her actions and he walked toward the door with a excited grin. But much to his dismay, Liza shut the door promptly in his face.

"Wh...Liza?"

"Oops. I'm sorry." Her tone was sarcastic and playful.

Jamie heard the water turn on and he stuck his ear to the door, "Liza, come on." She was just giving him a hard time. Liza would let him in eventually.

It was about three minutes of pure torture knowing that his girlfriend was in the bathroom with little to no clothes on. The second that door opened Jamie walked into the bathroom and jumped in the shower as quick as he could.

The water was beating against their skin and Liza's hair was already soaked. His thumb ran over her brow and he shook his head. She was beautiful in the most natural ways. "I love you."

Liza bit her lip and nodded, "Yeah, I kinda like you too."

"Mmm-huh." Jamie rolled his eyes and grabbed at the handle of the shower head and pointed it at her face.

Liza shrieked with laughter and playfully fought with him to gain control of the sprayer. Nothing was working but she knew one thing might. "Ow, ow, my knee."

Jamie stopped what he was doing and looked down to her leg, "What is it? Are you okay?"

Liza took the shower-head from Jamie effortlessly and nodded, "Oh I'm fine. Just wanted to divert the attention. Steal the shower-head back."

Shaking his head, Jamie narrowed his eyes and pulled her close.

"Uh-oh. You look a little..mad" She laughed and bit her lip.

Jamie didn't want to hurt her, and he certainly didn't want her to slip and hurt her knee but he was trying to think of some sort of a comeback. Then he found it.

"Ah, Jamie!" Liza closed her eyes and turned toward the water. He'd picked up his shaving cream and decided to give her a nice frothy beard.

Liza shot him a pouty face and could smell the mentholated cream set into her skin. She blew out of the corner of her mouth causing a nice wad of shaving cream to fall toward the drain, "Nice look?"

"Great look." Jamie nodded and pressed his lips toward hers. Mentholated or not, he loved that girl.

"Liza? Are you here?" A familiar voice rang through the apartment and Liza's eyes got big.

"Oh my God, that's Kate and Margaret. I totally forgot they were coming over." Liza quickly washed off the shaving cream and scurried to get out of the shower. She stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and then stuck her head out of the bathroom. "Hey guys, I'm in here. I'll be out in a sec."

Jamie was still standing under the shower and laughed. His hands came up over his face and he hung his head because he knew something like this was bound to happen.

Margaret set her bag on the counter and started to walk to the bedroom.

"Whoa, hey. Shouldn't we wait?" Kate looked at Margaret and furrowed her brow.

Shaking her head, Margaret shrugged, "Nah. I didn't hear Jamie and I bet Liza just got back from working out."

Kate had a funny feeling that she was more on point with her Jamie assumption but followed Margaret anyway. They'd all been roommates for two years so walking into a bedroom when someone was changing clothes was no big deal.

Liza heard the door open and she looked to her two friends, "Uh..hey. Wha...uh. Hey."

Kate nudged Margaret and nodded, "Told you."

Margaret looked around the room and saw that nothing was disheveled, everything was in order. They hadn't walked in on some...

"Ugh-hmm. Hey." Jamie had cleared his throat when he opened the bathroom door and smiled at two of Liza's friends. He was firmly holding the towel that was around his waist and looked at the girls standing in his bedroom.

"Oh...oh my God. I _told_ you." Kate turned away from Jamie and laughed.

Margaret nodded with a hilarious smile while Liza's cheeks turned bright red, "Ha, ha. You two were totally in the shower." She laughed, "...together." Margaret shook her head at herself and started to walk toward the door, "I'm still thinking we're back at our old place. Knocking was never an option. Sorry."

"Yeah...we'll, uh..." Kate used her hand to point behind her, "We'll get the movie going, and is pizza okay?"

Liza simply nodded and watched her two friends walk out of the bedroom. She let out a huge sigh when the door shut, "I absolutely forgot that we were having a girls night tonight."

"That explains your blush, and their barging in."

"Oh, wow." Liza walked over to the closet and laughed, "Just...wow."

Jamie walked over to Liza and kissed the top of her head in passing. "Well at least we got that brace off today."

Liza laughed at the situation and his choice of words. But it was an accomplishment in doing away with that brace, and it was all because of Jamie. Liza wasn't sure how, or why, or what it was that made him so irresistible but she could get used to it. She'd gotten used it. In fact, she was sure she would have much more time to get used to him. Two and a half years and it was just the beginning.

**OTHOTH **

Spring had rolled through town and the early April flowers were in full bloom. They sky was a humble blue and matched Liza's eyes. She'd made a lot of progress with her knee recovery and at this point was running close to the same pace she had before the accident.

She was putting a few books in her backpack for her 8am and saw that Jamie had come out of the bedroom. "Morning."

He quickly kissed her cheek, "Morning."

"So you're sure this birthday thing with Chuck is guys only?"

Jamie poured himself some coffee. "Yeah. Camping with the boys normally means...camping with the boys." He laughed and took a sip of his morning java.

"Well, tell Chuck that I say hey, fight off any bears if you see them, and call me if you have reception."

Nodding, Jamie smiled, "I will."

Liza put her backpack on and walked close to him. "I gotta head to class, but..." She rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him goodbye, "...have fun. I love you."

"I love you too." Jamie nodded and when he saw her turn to walk to the door his heart sank. He hated lying to her like that but it was the only thing he could think of. It wasn't like he could say, 'Actually, you know what? I'm not really going camping this weekend. I'm actually picking up your engagement ring in about...' He would check his watch to see that he had an hour, "...an hour and then I'm going to go talk with your dad.' Nope. Jamie couldn't just blurt all that out, so he'd made up a little story about going camping with Chuck and friends from high school.

The front door opened and shut and Jamie hurried back to the bedroom to get dressed. The jewelers opened at nine and he needed to get on the road quickly after that. It took five and a half hours to get to Savannah.

So Jamie quickly got dressed and threw a change of clothes in a bag in case he ended up staying overnight somewhere. Maybe he'd stay in Savannah? Maybe he'd stay in Tree Hill? Maybe he'd come right back to Chapel Hill? Either way, it wouldn't matter. He just needed to get the ring and for Mr. Bennet to say yes.

Jamie pulled up to Grimballs's Jewelers just as the open sign was flipped by the front door and he headed inside.

"Good morning, sir. May I help you find something."

Feeling a little nervous, Jamie nodded, "I ordered a ring a few weeks ago. I was hoping I could pick it up today."

"Sure, sure. Let me take you to the back." The employee walked with Jamie and asked his name and the style, cut, and carat of the ring. White gold, classic three cut, 1.7. It was a simple but elegant. Nothing too fancy, and nothing too plain. It was beautiful, it was classy, it was Liza. At least Jamie hoped it would be.

After paying for his purchase, Jamie held the little black box in his hands as tight as he'd ever held anything in his life. He didn't want it to leave his side.

Jamie got into his car and cranked it up. If all went well he'd be in Liza's hometown by three that afternoon.

Rolling pavement and about a million conversations he played over in his head later, Jamie drove over the Talmadge Memorial Bridge and felt his stomach twist into knots he was sure nobody was ever going to untie. He made it to the Bennet's house quicker than he thought and he sat in the driveway for a little while before summoning the courage to step out. He walked up to the porch with his hand securely over his pocket and he almost felt like throwing up. This was it, a defining moment that could change everything. Hopefully for the better.

"Jamie!" Mrs. Bennet opened the door before he even knocked and smiled her sweet southern smile, "Hi." She hugged the young man, "We weren't expecting you. Is Liza here?"

"No, ma'am. It's just me."

"Well it's so nice to see you. How's everything going? School's almost over. Are you ready to graduate?"

"Yes, ma'am." Jamie walked into the house and felt his heart rate increase.

"So what brings you here? Can I get you anything?"

Jamie looked around the home and then to Mrs. Bennet. "I...I was hoping I could speak to Don. Is he here?"

Mrs. Bennet could feel herself start to smile and she involuntarily hugged Jamie again, "Oh my goodness!" She knew why Jamie was there now. She pulled away and shook her head, "He's downtown at the office but it's not far. You want me to give you directions?" Jamie thought about waiting until Mr. Bennet got home but that could be a couple hours from now. He wanted to ask that question sooner than later. "Oh of course you do. Hold on." Eleanor walked into the kitchen and scribbled the directions to the office, "Here. It's a brick building with green awnings. You won't miss it."

Jamie took the piece of paper and smiled graciously, "Thank you."

Mrs. Bennet hugged Jamie again, eager with excitement, "You're very welcome." Mrs. Bennet walked with Jamie toward the front door, "Jamie?"

Stopping in the doorway, Jamie turned back to Mrs. Bennet, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I couldn't imagine her with anyone else." Eleanor gave Jamie's arm a gentle squeeze and a nod.

Jamie's nerves settled a little and he nodded, "Me either." His hand clutched that little box through his pants and he took a deep breath. "I'll see you soon."

Eleanor watched from the porch as Jamie got in his car and waved as he pulled away. Jamie headed downtown and Mrs. Bennet's directions had been perfect. He got there in no time and he walked to the old building with a quick pace.

There was a middle aged receptionist sitting in the front office and she smiled, "Hi, can I help you?"

Jamie nodded, "I'd like to speak with Mr. Bennet."

The woman let out a small laugh and looked behind her, "Which one."

Jamie had temporarily forgotten that Patrick and Charles both worked at the architecture firm. "Donald Bennet, please."

"One moment. Let me call him."

Waiting while the woman spoke into her phone, Jamie looked around the office lobby and saw incredible pictures of old buildings that Mr. Bennet had restored. That was his thing. Taking some of the most pristine homes from the early twentieth century, late ninetieth century and refurbishing them so they'd could hold their stability and grace over time.

"He can see you." The woman spoke up and pointed down a hall, "Just down the hall to your left."

"Thank you." Jamie smiled at the woman and made his way to Mr. Bennet's office. He opened the door and saw the man sitting at his desk while Patrick was in the chair in front of him.

"Jamie?" Mr. Bennet looked up to the young man with a curious smile, "I...It's good to see you."

"Thank you, sir. You, too."

Patrick stood up and shook Jamie's hand, "Hey man."

"Hey." Jamie nodded at Patrick and sat down in the adjacent chair next to Liza's brother.

Mr. Bennet smiled and folded his hands together as he rested them on his desk, "I don't suppose you're down here to get an estimate on a house."

Shaking his head, Jamie smiled and took a deep breath. He looked to Mr. Bennet then to Patrick, and then back to Mr. Bennet. "I actually came down here hoping I could talk to you." Jamie slipped his hand in his pocket and brought the little black box into daylight. He set it down on Mr. Bennet's desk and stood up. He'd imagined that this conversation would have been just between the two of them but it was probably better he ask in front of Patrick too. "I've loved your daughter since the first day I met her." Jamie turned to Patrick and nodded, "Your sister is...the best part of my life. I feel lucky that I know her." Jamie looked to Mr. Bennet and took a deep breath. "I know she's gone through a lot over the last eight months but her courage has made me a better person. I know we're still young, and I know that she's got another semester at school, and I stand behind it, I support her, but I'd also like to ask your permission to marry Liza."

Donald looked to Jamie and could see it in his eyes that he was deeply, terribly in love with his daughter. Mr. Bennet also knew that Jamie could take care of her. He'd seen it with his own eyes after Liza had torn her ACL and her meniscus, and he also knew that Jamie could provide a life for his little girl that she deserved. He got up from his chair and walked out from behind his desk. "You know, if you'd asked me a year ago, six months ago, you know what I would've said? I would've said yes." Mr. Bennet nodded and extended his hand, "And you know what I'll say today?"

"Yes?"

Mr. Bennet laughed, "Absolutely."

Jamie swallowed the lump that had been in his throat since he crossed the Georgia state line, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Patrick got up from his chair and extended his hand, "Congratulations."

Jamie nodded, "Thank you."

Looking to his father, Patrick tilted his head to the right and laughed, "We should probably get Charles in here."

"I guess we should." Mr. Bennet nodded and reached over his desk to press Charles's number. "Charlie, boy, get in here!"

Patrick had picked up the little box on his father's desk and held it out. "Here. Let her see it first."

Jamie nodded and took the ring from Liza's oldest brother.

Charles stuck his head in the room, "What'd I do?"

Donald laughed, "You didn't do anything. Your sister's gonna get married."

Charles walked into his father's office and realized that Jamie was standing with a proud look on his face. The middle Bennet child stuck out his hand and laughed, "Bout time. You two have been together for a while now."

Jamie nodded and squeezed the box between his fingers, "She's gotta say yes first."

Charles shook Jamie's shoulder, "Are you kidding? There's not a chance in hell she's gonna say no."

The four men in the room went on to talk about a little bit of this and that, and after a while Jamie started to get an itch to head aback to Chapel Hill.

"I uh..." Jamie extended his hand toward Mr. Bennet, "Thank you so much, Don."

"Oh sure, sure. I'm just glad Liza's found a good guy in you."

"You're gonna make her really happy." Patrick shook Jamie's hand one more time and nodded.

"I hope so." Jamie smiled and turned to Charles. "I better head back to her."

Charles nodded, "Yeah man. Get outta here. Go." The younger of the two brothers looked toward the street and Jamie's FJ-40, "Fill her up on the way out and head straight back."

Jamie nodded and said his goodbyes to the men of the Bennet family and hurried out to his car. Check Savannah off his list. That had gone much easier than he thought it might, or could, but now he needed to get on the road.

He had a lot of time to think about things on the way back to school and Jamie realized he had no idea how this whole proposal thing was going to go. He didn't know when he would do it or how he would do it. He needed to ask someone who'd done it before, and he knew who that person could be. It was someone who'd proposed twice.

Taking an exit that took him toward the North Carolina coast, Jamie made his way to Tree Hill.

After a while he pulled into his mom and dad's driveway and took a deep breath. He got out of the car and walked into the house. "Hello? Mom? Dad? Charlotte? Anyone home?" Jamie closed the door behind him and walked into the living room.

Nobody seemed to be home but then he heard someone come downstairs, "Jamie?" Nathan walked down to the bottom step, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Dad. I uh..." He looked around then back to his dad, "Is Mom here?"

Nathan shook his head, "No she's at the studio do you need her?"

"No, actually I wanted to talk to you."

Nathan raised his brow, "Oh yeah, what's up?"

Jamie reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black box. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at it.

Nathan pointed at it and smirked, "Is that..."

"Yeah. I'm gonna ask her to marry me." Jamie's smile stretched from ear to ear. He looked like a little kid who had just been told that he was going to Disney World.

Nathan walked over to his son and reached for the box. The ring had a simple white gold band with a classic three stone cut, and looked to be about two carats. Nathan couldn't help but wonder how much it had cost. But Jamie was always very careful with his money, and if he was going to splurge on something it might as well be an engagement ring. He looked to his son, "Wow Jamie, it's beautiful." He smiled and tilted his head studying the ring, "I think your mom's gonna be jealous."

Jamie laughed at what his father had just said but he was more concerned with how his girlfriend would like it, "So you think she'll like it?"

"Liza's gonna love it." Nathan handed his son the ring back, "So what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Chapel Hill?"

Jamie hesitated a little before speaking again, "Actually I need some advice." He paused and looked to his father, "How do I do this?" Jamie had the black box in his hand and was fumbling with it.

Nathan walked over closer to Jamie, put a hand on his shoulder, and led him over to the couch, "Just go with your gut."

Jamie thought about it but that answer didn't seem to be enough, "But how did you know?"

Nathan smiled, "I don't know, it just kind of hits you. And when you're next to the girl your going to spend the rest of your life with you just kind of figure it out. Things just fall into place."

Jamie sighed, "Were you not nervous when you asked mom?"

Shrugging Nathan shook his head, "No, not really. We were lying in bed and it just came out."

Jamie had heard the story a million times. Both stories. "But should I do something elaborate or simple? Do I go all out, or just roll over in bed and ask her then?"

Nathan let out a small laugh, he'd never seen his son so worked up about anything his life. "Jamie you don't have to over think it. I promise you'll know what to do when it happens. It might come to you in five minutes or in a month. Don't rush it, but don't wait around either. Liza's a great girl, and I'm sure she'll love whatever you do."

Letting out a sigh of relief Jamie turned to his dad, "Thanks. I needed that."

Nathan patted Jamie on the shoulder, "I'm proud of you, and I can't wait to hear what your mom says."

"Actually." Jamie winced, "Can we keep this between us for a little while? I think I want to surprise mom, and Charlotte"

Nathan's eyes went wide. Keeping a secret of that magnitude was going to be hard, but he'd do the best he could. "Yeah, sure. I'll try."

Jamie smiled and nodded. He looked at the ring and then heard the front door open, then slam shut.

"I hate life!" Charlotte screamed as she walked in the door. She had no idea that her brother and father were sitting in the living room. She immediately headed into the kitchen and grabbed a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. It was when she had a mouthful of ice-cream that she noticed Jamie and her dad.

"Jamie! Hey!" Charlotte set down the ice-cream and ran over to the couch. She threw her arms over her brother and smiled, "You just made my day better."

Jamie's forehead crinkled and he spoke, "Yeah what was all that about when you came in?"

Charlotte sunk back into the pillows and sighed, "My boyfriend broke up with me."

Nathan instantly felt bad for his daughter. He didn't know that much about the guy she'd been dating, he'd only met him once but he seemed nice. But hearing that he dumped his daughter made him want to give him a good firm talking to.

"It's just not fair." Charlotte looked at her brother, "I mean you and Liza are like practically married and my boyfriend just dumped me." Charlotte took a deep breath and shook her head. The dumb-ass who dumped her wasn't even that cute. She'd want to make up with Will after this new bozo.

Nathan smirked when he heard Charlotte say the part about Jamie practically being married. She didn't know it yet, but she was speaking words so very close to the truth.

"That guy is probably an ass. Don't worry about it Charlotte." Jamie tried to give his baby sister a few encouraging words, "There's someone out there for you."

Charlotte was taking in Jamie's words. She was only sixteen. She still had plenty of time to find Mr. Right. They couldn't all be like their parents and find it in high school.

Jamie was right though. There was someone out there for her. She'd meet him when she was out of college and a couple years later they'd tie the knot.

"Where's mom?" Charlotte looked to her dad.

"At the studio."

Charlotte started to get up, "I'm gonna go pay her a visit. Hey Jame, are you gonna stay for dinner?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, I've got something I need to do." He put his hand over the ring in his pocket and smiled, "But I'll probably be back soon."

He got up and hugged Charlotte before she left. Jamie turned to his dad and smiled, "Thanks for giving me some advice."

Nathan nodded and laughed, "You know you could have done this over the phone instead of making a trip out of it."

"I know but it was something I thought needed to be talked about in person." Jamie stuck out his hand and Nathan gladly shook it.

Smiling at his son Nathan smirked, "I'll see you soon."

Jamie had that same Scott smirk curling out of the corner of his mouth. His father had said everything he needed to hear. Now he had to get back to Chapel Hill. He had a very important question to ask Miss Liza Bennet.

**OTHOTH**

It had been a week since Jamie had made that important trip to Savannah. Early May was showing signs of a hot summer and the temperature outside was sweltering.

"Ready to head back?" Liza was jogging in place and looked over at Jamie.

They had been running around campus for the last forty-five minutes and Jamie had no problem heading back to the apartment. "Yeah sure." Liza was back up to speed when it came to running.

She turned around and Jamie was just a few steps behind watching her run. He couldn't help but smile, she was an athlete, a former college soccer player, and if it was possible, she rain with grace. As they made their way back to the apartment Jamie found himself thinking of ideas on how to pop the question. It had been almost a week since he'd asked his dad for advice. And since Jamie wasn't paying too much attention to his surroundings he failed to noticed the loose gravel a few feet away.

Liza heard a thud then Jamie groan. She rushed back over to him and knelt down, "What happened?" She looked him over worried he may have hurt himself.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Jamie slowly sat up.

"Oh God, look at your elbow." Liza gently took his arm in her hands.

Jamie didn't even realize that he had hurt himself. "I'm okay." He got to his feet and laughed, "I really busted, didn't I?"

Liza smiled and nodded her head, "Yeah, what happened?"

"I don't know, I guess my mind was somewhere else."

She widened her eyes, "Yeah, well wherever it was, it must have been important." Liza laughed because normally Jamie wasn't so clumsy. She knew that he had inherited a lot of things from his mom but tripping over gravel wasn't one of them.

Jamie looked straight into her eyes, "It was." For a moment his mouth went dry and the words were on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's get you home."

Both of them turned and walked the short distance back to the apartment. As soon as they got inside, Liza went to the hall bathroom to get the first aid kit. She was studying to become a nurse after all, it was a natural instinct.

Jamie however didn't care so much about his cut. He walked into the bedroom and went to the bedside table drawer; he needed to get something.

"Where did you go?" Liza walked out of the bathroom and looked around for Jamie.

He came out of the bedroom and smiled, "Sorry I had to get someth..."

Liza interrupted him, "You're gonna get a scar if you don't clean that up." She waved the first aid kit and pointed to his wound. She pulled him into the kitchen and he sat on a stool while Liza tended to his cut. She was effortless in her movements. Rinsing his arm off with peroxide, applying Neosporin, and adhering the band-aid had Jamie smiling.

When she was done Jamie got off the stool and stood next to her. He sweetly kissed her, "Thank you."

She smiled and looked at his newly bandaged arm, "You don't know what you'd do without me."

Jamie looked at her, "Marry me?" It just sorta came out of his mouth and the thing was, Jamie didn't know what he would do without her so he just asked her right then, right there. He took a step back and reached into his pocket.

Liza's eyes were wide and didn't know if she had heard him correctly, but when she saw him get on one knee she was pretty sure what was going on.

On one knee, Jamie looked up to his girlfriend, "Liza I love you. I've loved you since that day we first met. We were both lost looking for that dumb building, and you've helped me find my way ever since." He took a deep breath and opened the little black box. "Elizabeth Bennet, will you marry me?"

Liza had tears in her eyes and couldn't believe it was happening. She always knew that Jamie was it for her, and that hopefully one day he'd ask her the question he was asking now. "Yes." She put her hands on her face and wiped away a tear. Holding back the emotion in her voice she nodded, "Yes. I'll marry you."

Jamie's smile was overtaking his face and he was pretty sure that somewhere throughout the exchange he too had shed a tear. He took the ring and slid it on her finger. Jamie took both of her hands in his and was about to speak but Liza kissed him.

When they parted he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you."

She looked back to him and smiled, "I love you too." She took a deep breath and looked down at her engagement ring. "It's beautiful Jamie."

He glanced down at the ring, "So you like it?"

"I love it." She was absolutely stunned in the best possible way as she looked from the ring to Jamie. "We've got to call our parents. Ah, their going to be so excited!"

Liza hurried over to her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Both of the fathers already knew, and Jamie was pretty sure that Mrs. Bennet put the pieces together too. Jamie knew that Liza wasn't going to be able to hide it from her mom but he wanted to surprise his mom and tell his family in person. He watched Liza eagerly listen to the ringing line awaiting an answer. Jamie smiled to himself. Things felt right, and as he watched the girl he'd loved for almost three years he found it amazing that he was going to marry her.

"Mom guess what!" Liza waited for a second and then finished, "Jamie asked me to marry him!"

Eleanor knew this day had been coming, "Oh honey, I'm so happy for you two."

"I know, I know. I can't believe it."

"Tell Jamie I say congratulations."

Liza turned away form the phone and looked to her fiance, "Mom says congrats."

Jamie smiled and nodded, "Tell her thank you back."

"He says thank you back." The twenty two year old girl was in awe of everything that had just happened.

Liza and her mother went on to discuss engagement details and Jamie had walked away letting Liza have her time with her mom. He could deal with it. He was getting her for the rest of his life.

He was lying in bed when she walked in their bedroom. She climbed next to him and rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest. Liza sweetly kissed his shirt and sighed, "We're getting married."

Jamie nodded and took her left hand in his. "We're getting married."

"We have so much we have to figure out. When we're gonna do it. Where..."

"_Whenever_ you want to do it. _Wherever_ you want to do it...it'll be fine with me. I want what you want. That little church in Savannah."

She looked up to him and arched her brow, "How did you know?"

He shrugged, "I saw the way you looked at it when we were at Patrick's wedding. Your parents got married there. It's you." He hugged her tight, "It's us."

Liza leaned on one of her arms to look up to him and her blue eyes met his. She never thought she could love anyone the way she loved him. There was a special stuffed animal she'd had as a child she was pretty hung up on but Jamie put all that to shame. He was kind, he was thoughtful, he was sweet, and he was funny. He took care of her. He needed her like she needed him. He loved her.

It was that simple. Liza Bennet and Jamie Scott belonged together, and that ring on her finger was gonna let everyone know.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go guys. They're engaged. Next chapter will include a few wedding plans but mainly something else. Hmm...what does that mean?**

**I can't tell you guys how much feedback means to me. Every review is sincerely appreciated and I never get tired of reading what you guys have to say, good or bad. Thank you so much for the support! Keep it up!**

**Dana****: Yes. Jamie and Liza do want a big family and that will be addressed in chapters on down the road.**

**Tp404****: I'm so glad you liked the last chapter and how caring Jamie. He is a sweet guy.**

**BDavis****: I like to think that Jamie's a pretty good mix between Nathan and Haley as well. About LM: I am planning on doing one when Jamie graduates from high school...I just have to do it. Oh, and yay for you listening to Liz Longley! She really is a great new artists and I've been a fan since we were both in high school, lol.**

**Joan****: Ha, I'm not sure where you can find Jamie Scott. I'm so glad you liked that I had Jamie sweep Liza off her feet.**

**Shellbee64****: You sent me a PM but I couldn't PM you back because you have disabled your Pms. So here is your reply: Thank you so much for the wonderful compliments. I'm so glad you enjoy my stories. Oh and don't underestimate reviewing. I wouldn't overlook a review if someone paid me. My reader feedback is what keeps these stories going. The more, the better. Was your question geared toward Charlotte and Graham? When is he gonna pop the question? He did last chapter. It's in Down on One Knee in their story...and obviously Jamie does in this one. And please don't feel intimidated about writing your own stories. I seriously am not good. I think I just got lucky. Don't be afraid to post your stuff. You never know what might happen. I'm so happy to have you aboard the Little Moments "franchise", I hope you continue to enjoy the stories!**

**Please Review!**


	15. Watch You Drive Away

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 15: Watch You Drive Away**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jamie. He is not my character. Nor are Nathan and Haley. **

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! I hope you guys like it! Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

It was only a week since their engagement and Jamie and Liza were about to celebrate another milestone. Jamie was graduating. The countless hours of research, the all-nighters, the stress; all of it was finally gonna pay off. He was gonna get that diploma from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill, and it was the beginning of a new era for them. Jamie would be out of the madness that was college life and into the new madness adulthood and full time jobs.

Liza was almost there. Almost.

A few credits shy of completion, she wasn't going to be able to sit amongst her peers and friends as they donned that Carolina blue robe. She'd have to wait until December.

Jamie was tying his tie and turned to his girlfriend as she put her earrings in. "We should probably go soon. The traffic is going to be a nightmare."

Liza checker her face, her hair, and her strapless navy dress, "I'm ready when you are."

Walking over to get his cap and gown, Jamie nodded and they walked out of their bedroom. It didn't take them long to reach his car and Liza started to laugh when she yanked on the door.

"Is it sticking?"

The dirty blonde nodded through the window and smiled at her boyfriend. It was just like them to have something go wrong on a big occasion. "I'll get it, though." After nearly three years, Liza had figured out the tricks to opening that dumb door. At least she thought.

Jamie was sitting in the driver's seat and leaned over to tug on the handle, "Try it now."

Pulling the door, Liza heard it click and she smiled, "Got it."

Laughing as she slid in, Jamie rolled his eyes at his car, "I'm gonna get that fixed."

Liza shook her head and leaned across the console, "I kinda like it." Their lips met in a tender kiss. Feeling her cheeks turn a hushed shade of pink, Liza bit her lip, "We better get going. We're meeting your family for pictures."

"I know." He nodded and leaned over to kiss her one more time. His parents and little sister could wait a minute or two longer.

Eventually Jamie started up his old FJ-40 and the two college kids were headed toward the stadium. It was a mad rush for parking and thankfully they'd gotten lucky when a spot magically appeared closer than a mile away.

Jamie felt his pants pocket vibrate and he knew it was either his mom or dad, "Hey."

"Where are you?" Charlotte's fifteen, almost sixteen year old voice came loud through the speaker and Jamie laughed.

"Close. Where are you guys?"

Charlotte looked around. She wasn't all that familiar with UNC's campus and the crowds of people didn't make it any better. "Uh...somewhere."

The always prepared Haley was looking at a campus map and then looked to her daughter and motioned for the phone. Charlotte handed it to her mom and Haley spoke up. "Jamie, hey. I don't know if we're in the right place."

"You're in the right place." Jamie and Liza could see his parents just ahead of them and he made eye contact with his mom. They both hung up their phone and Haley suddenly felt extremely emotional. Her son looked so grown up in that suit. And the wonderful girl on his arm sporting an engagement ring was another one of those things that put Haley in her place. Jamie wasn't a little boy anymore.

"Hey, Mom." Jamie hugged her first and noticed that she'd held on a little longer than usual.

Charlotte was a magnet to Jamie's side and she hugged him before he shook his father's hand.

"Congratulations, Jamie." Nathan smiled at his son and felt a huge wave of pride rush over his body. His son was a college graduate. And not from just any school. UNC was one of the good ones. A really good one.

"Thanks, Dad."

Liza and Haley had been making small talk and Jamie brushed up against his fiance and pointed to the cap and gown she'd carried from the car. "I should put those on."

"Oh, let me see the hat." Charlotte reached for his cap before Jamie got it and put in atop her head.

"Looking good, Char." Nathan let out a laugh and then nodded, "You think you'll be coming up here in a few years?"

Charlotte shrugged, "I don't know. I think I want to go further away."

Both Nathan and Haley glanced at each other and had that look in their eyes. The one that revealed the fact that they were going to be in for some serious withdrawal when their youngest finally flew the coop.

Jamie reached for his cap and secured it on his head.

Haley dug through her purse and pulled out a camera, "Pictures. Let's get pictures before it all starts."

The group of five walked to the closest backdrop that looked good and they spent about ten minutes clicking away. Jamie and his parents, Jamie and Liza. Charlotte and Jamie, the older couple and the younger. The girls, and the men. They'd done just about as many plausible picture combinations as possible and then it was time for Jamie to go sit among his fellow graduates.

He checked his watch and knew that they all needed to get inside the stadium, "I'll meet you guys here when it's all over."

"If we can find you." Teenaged Charlotte laughed and looked around the sea of blue. Everyone looked the same.

Jamie smiled at his sister and raised his hands to his head adjusting his cap. "Does it look good?"

Liza took a few steps toward him and nodded, "But..." She reached out toward the tassel and moved it to the other side.

He leaned toward her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek, "Thanks." Jamie smiled and started to walk backwards, "I'll see you guys later." Disappearing in the sea of college grads, Jamie headed toward the student entrance while his family made their way to the other part of the stadium.

"So how long is this gonna take, anyway?"

"It'll be a while, Charlotte." Nathan's brows raised and he nodded. "A lot longer than his high school graduation."

Charlotte remembered sitting through that bore fest. It had taken forever for them to get to the S's and she figured that it would be even longer since there were a lot more people graduating this time around.

Haley pulled a small little book from her purse, "I've got Sudoku."

"Su-what?" Nathan looked at his wife with a furrowed brow.

"It's that number game, Dad." Charlotte looked to her father with a laugh.

Charlotte's description didn't help Nathan and at all. "Uh...sure, right." He was just saying that.

Looking in her bag, Liza turned to Charlotte. "And if we get bored with Soduko, I've got a little pad of paper. We can play hangman or something."

"Sounds good to me." Charlotte smiled and the foursome made their way to their seats.

The ceremony had started and Nathan was intently concentrating on the puzzle in his lap. He was staring at the blanks thinking it looked a lot more like homework than a game.

Leaning into his side, Haley smiled, "Each box can only have one number, one through nine. And columns and rows are the same way, too."

Nathan furrowed his brow. Math was not his thing.

While her parents were busy trying so solve some number puzzle together, Charlotte had one of her own to solve. The category was flowers. More specifically wedding flowers. This game of hangman she and Liza were busy with had a certain theme. "M" Charlotte looked at the blank spaces and guessed the letter as she looked up to her future sister in law.

"Nope. No M. Liza drew the first part of their hangman and turned back to Charlotte.

"I know what it is. I just...I can't think of it." The teenager wracked her brain for flower names because she'd known Jamie had told her before. She'd known that he'd gotten her them on an occasion or two. "A?"

Liza nodded and inserted the two As. Charlotte guessed L next and then she was able to use her Haley James brain to figure it out. "Lilies?" Charlotte was almost one hundred percent sure that Liza liked daylilies but maybe calla lilies worked better for a wedding? "Calla Lilies?"

"Yeah. I was thinking maybe a foot long stem with white ribbon around it?"

"That's gonna be pretty."

Liza started to get a mental image, "I hope so."

"Alright, what's next."

Liza wrote the next categories. Fi_ve of these._

Charlotte watched Liza start to make the spaces for the letter and laughed, "Babies?"

Liza smiled and shook her head, "One day...but not at the wedding."

Realizing that babies wouldn't even fit in the blanks, Charlotte started going over the other possibilities. She was just going to have to guess a letter. "I."

There was one I and Liza gladly filled in the blank.

"Oh..." Charlotte laughed at herself, "Bridesmaids. It's bridesmaids, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Liza filled in the remaining blanks.

"So that's...Ansley, Kate, Margaret..."

Liza nodded and since she didn't know if Charlotte knew the other two so she spoke up, "My sister in law, Melissa."

"Oh, right. Patrick's wife."

Mentally counting, Charlotte knew that was four. "Who's the other one. High school friend or something."

"Well actually..." Liza randomly scribbled on the notepad and looked to Jamie's younger brown eyed sister. "I was hoping it might be you."

"Me?"

"If you want to. I mean you don't have to if..."

Charlotte laughed and furrowed her brow, "Are you kidding? I'd love to!" She laughed again and then looked serious, "Just as long as I don't have to walk down the aisle with Chuck."

Liza laughed out-loud, "Ha, you won't." Nothing was set in stone yet, the wedding was still a while away, but Chuck and Ansley would probably be paired together.

"Mom!" Charlotte turned to her mom who was still helping her father conquer Sudoku. When Haley turned to face the girl, Charlotte lit up, "I get to be a bridesmaid!"

The three girls started quietly talking about little wedding details and then before they could talk colors they realized that the dean was on the S's.

Haley felt a lump in her throat when she watched the college kids walk across stage but it got a little better when Nathan wrapped his hand around hers.

"James Lucas Scott."

All four of Jamie's proudest supporters started clapping and cheering for him as he walked across the stage. He'd gotten his diploma and Liza could feel her heart racing when they'd made eye contact. Well, maybe it wasn't legitimate eye contact but she was pretty positive he'd looked toward them, looked toward her. She felt that rush of heat swarm her cheeks and she glanced down to her engagement ring. She was getting married. _They_ were getting married. It couldn't be better than it was right now.

**OTHOTH**

Five months had passed and the burnt colors of fall filled the trees. Jamie looked out of the passenger seat window and admired Friday's morning sky. Maybe Chicago would look the same. He turned to look at the girl in the driver's seat and smiled because she was yapping away on her phone. Something about colors and bows. Wedding things that were over his head.

"Alright, Mom, I gotta go. We're at the airport." Liza said a quick goodbye and ended her phone call. "Sorry." She pulled into a parking space and laughed, "You know how excited she is. Your mom, too."

Jamie nodded with a smile, "Oh I know." He opened the door and walked around Liza's trunk.

The young couple walked into the airport and Jamie got his bag checked. He was flying to Chicago for four days. He'd gotten a job interview with the Chicago Tribune. They were interested in having Jamie Scott write a sports column.

Liza glanced toward the arrivals and departures screen. "I think you're about to board."

"Yeah. I know." Jamie looked to the same screen and then over his shoulder toward security.

Taking a step towards him, Liza put her hands around his sides, "You're gonna get this job. I know you will."

"Maybe."

She nodded, "You will." Liza laughed and started to smile, "I think your days of writing obituaries for Durham's Herald-Sun are coming to an end."

Jamie smiled, "Hopefully."

Liza looked into his blue eyes and sighed, "I wish I could come with you."

"I asked you to."

"I know." She nodded and thought back about her internship at the hospital. She couldn't miss today and Monday. "I just wish I could go with you."

Jamie kissed her lightly on the temple, "But you get to go see your mom and my mom tomorrow. Plan more wedding stuff. That'll be fun."

Smiling, Liza nodded, "Yeah." While Jamie was in Chicago Liza was driving down to Tree Hill for the weekend to talk wedding, and take a first look at the dresses Brooke was making.

It got quiet for a second and Jamie took a deep breath, "I gotta head to the gate. I'll call you when I land."

Liza suddenly felt herself getting emotional. "Okay." She could tell that her eyes were getting glossy so to hide her face, she threw her arms around Jamie and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you."

Jamie held her tight and nodded, "I love you, too." She pulled away and he smiled, "I'll see you in a few days." He leaned toward her and kissed Liza as long as he could.

Liza nearly burst into tears when he'd pulled away because she'd suddenly experience a whole heck of a lot of deja vu. The girls weren't around them chanting for them to kiss but it was still the same. The butterflies, the smiles, the way he made her feel. None of that had changed since he'd first kissed her over three years ago. She wanted him to stay, so they could spend the weekend in bed talking about the little things, everything. Liza didn't want him to go, not right now.

"Bye." Jamie felt bad that he had to leave his fiance in the airport but he was headed to Chicago for a great opportunity, and if nothing else, he'd at least make some journalism connections.

Feeling a tightening in her chest, Liza rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. "Bye."

They were only inches away from each other and they stayed like that for just a moment longer. He started to walk away and then looked over his shoulder with a smirk, "If Brooke's done with the dress when you see her you can always send me a little teaser." He laughed and shrugged, "Might keep me from getting homesick?"

Liza's heart was swelling beyond capacity but she bit her lip with a shake of her head. "Not till the wedding, Jamie."

He laughed and turned around to head to security. Liza watched him go until she couldn't see him and then she realized couldn't just stand around. He'd be home in a few days, and it probably wouldn't be so bad. Liza was gonna stay pretty busy.

And busy was an understatement.

The day after Jamie left for the windy city, Liza had spent the better part of her Saturday afternoon at her future in-law's house. Her mom was there too and the older women were discussing plans with the younger. They would have gone to Savannah considering the wedding was happening there but Brooke's dresses weren't ready to travel.

"I don't know? What's the best food to serve at an April wedding?" Liza looked at both the women and shrugged, "Steak?"

"It's really up to you. Whatever you want." Haley looked to Liza and nodded, "It really won't matter to everyone else as long as it's something you and Jamie enjoy."

Jamie was a steak guy. Liza knew that. "Okay so how about steak and then the second meat could be...fish."

Mrs. Bennet nodded and raised her brows,"That sounds perfect. And you know, honey, I was thinking as an appetizer..."

"I know. Shrimp and grits. Jamie and I already talked about it." Liza nodded and then smiled at Haley. She knew that her future mother in law really liked the Savannah comfort food. In fact, most of the wedding guests did.

Haley heard the phone ringing and she hopped up out of her chair, "Ooh, maybe that's Brooke!"

Eleanor turned to watch Haley answer the phone and was hoping for the same outcome. She really wanted to see how the dresses were coming. They all did. Both Liza and her mother saw Haley's face light up and the nod that went along with it.

"Okay, we'll be there soon."

"We can go?" Liza looked to Haley hopeful.

"Yep."

Eleanor quickly reached for her purse and started to smile, "Oh my goodness. This is going to be so exciting."

Haley gathered her purse and Liza did the same. The three women headed outside and made their way downtown. Going to Clothes Over Bro's had never been more exciting.

When Mrs. Bennet stepped out of the car and looked to the corner store she loved the appeal, "I haven't stepped a foot inside and I can already tell I love it." Eleanor glanced through the windows at a few of the mannequins on display. She'd met Brooke on a couple occasions before and from all she'd heard, Mrs. Bennet knew that her daughter's wedding dress was in good hands.

After the women crossed the street, Haley opened up the door, "Brooke?"

"I'm back here!" A voice rang out from the back of the store and Haley quickly turned over the open sign so the four women could have a little bit of alone time.

Liza could feel the nerves pool in her belly and she took a deep breath as she headed toward Brooke's voice. When she walked to the back the first thing she saw were the bridesmaid dresses. "Oh, Brooke. Wow."

"You like 'em?"

Walking toward the pale green dresses, Liza nodded, "They're...they're perfect."

Brooke's face lit up like the Fourth of July, "Now they're not done. I've got to do the alterations. I know Charlotte's gonna need a lot whacked off hers." Brooke shot Haley a look because her daughter had gotten her height from her mother.

"Oh, Liza these look fabulous. Brooke you've done a wonderful, wonderful job." Eleanor nearly gawked at the dresses in front of them.

"Thank you very much." Mrs. Baker smiled at Liza's mom and then turned to Haley, "Whatdya think mother of the groom?"

Haley smiled when she heard her title and then nodded to one of her oldest friends, "You did great, Brooke."

Liza took a minute to admire the bridesmaid dressed and looked at the older women, "I think this is going to look really great with the bouquets."

"They really are." Mrs. Bennet imagined the girls walking down the aisle with their yellow calla lilies. The colors were going to go really well together.

Liza turned to say something else to Brooke about how wonderful the dresses were and she saw the mannequin covered by a sheet. "Is that...?"

Brooke got excited and nodded, "It is."

"Can we see it?"

Hurrying over to the mannequin, Brooke took a deep breath and looked at the three who were eagerly awaiting the big reveal. "I've got a little bit of work to do but..."

"Oh come on, Brooke." Haley wasn't one to grow impatient quickly but she really wanted to see the dress.

Brooke picked up one end of the sheet and smiled, "I give to you...the future Mrs. Scott's wedding dress." The sheet fluttered through the air and when it hit the floor the only other sound in the room were gasps. Good gasps.

"Brooke..." Liza walked toward the dress shaking her head, overwhelmed by it's simplicity and beauty, "It's beautiful." Off the shoulder and A lined, the dress in front of the girl was everything she wanted. Liza laughed and turned to the women behind her, "I'm afraid to touch it."

"Oh don't be. It's fine. You can try it on." Brooke waved Liza off and smiled.

"I can?"

Walking around to unzip the dress and get it off the mannequin, Brooke nodded, "Absolutely. It's _your_ wedding dress." Marveling at the material in front of her, Liza cautiously ran her fingertips along the straps. Brooke got the thing unclasped and unzipped, "Alright..." She pulled the dress up and took a deep breath before handing it to the bride to be.

Liza felt the reality of the wedding in her hands as she looked at her dress. She glanced to the space behind the mirror and started to walk that way, "I'll be just a minute."

"If you need help, I'll come in there, honey." Eleanor watched as her twenty two year old walked away.

"Brooke. You've really outdone yourself with all this." Haley turned to her friend and nodded, "Everything is amazing."

"I just want Jamie to have that look, you know? The one when she's coming down the aisle? I wanted to make Liza the dress she'd always wanted and one that he'll like, too."

Mrs. Bennet chimed in with a nod, "It's absolutely wonderful, Brooke."

"Are you ready?" Liza's voice floated through the air and in unison the three older women answered yes as quickly as they could. Taking a deep breath, Liza closed her eyes for a minute and let everything soak in. She stepped out in full view and all three women were floored.

"Oh my goodness." Eleanor looked at her little girl and didn't see a little girl anymore. She saw a woman. A woman who was getting married. "Honey...you look... Mrs. Bennet couldn't even finish her sentence.

"It's beautiful." Haley looked at her soon to be daughter in law and nodded, "Absolutely beautiful."

Liza held her hands on her waist and smiled at Brooke, "It's everything I wanted."

"Yay, I'm so thrilled." Brooke threw her hands together and smiled, "You look stunning, by the way."

Glancing down, Liza looked at the dress and then back to the women. She saw that her mom was getting emotional, "Mom, don't cry."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's just..." Eleanor tried to stifle her emotion, "You look so grown up." Haley knew that if she saw Liza's mom get upset she would fall right in line.

"Haley?" Liza looked at Jamie's mom and furrowed her brow. Now two of them were getting upset. Scratch that, three. "Brooke?"

Laughing, Brooke shrugged as she wiped her mascara, "They cry, I cry."

"Now, I'm gonna cry." Liza looked at all three teary women and started to feel her own eyes water.

They were a wreck. All four of them. A good wreck, though. Crying because something looked that good was never a bad thing. It was never bad to feel so happy or excited, or even nostalgic at the same time.

Liza's phone started to ring and she shuffled over to her purse and she laughed when she saw his name. She cleared her throat and raised the phone to her ear, "Hi."

Immediately, Jamie could tell something was up. Good up or bad up, he couldn't tell. "Hey. How's everything going."

Looking down to her dress and then over to the mom's and aunt, Liza smiled, "I'm in my dress. I'm having a cry fest with your mom, my mom, and Brooke."

"Good cry?"

Allowing her voice to hitch, Liza sighed, "Yeah, good cry."

Jamie tried not to laugh but imagining all four of them in Clothes Over Bro's crying like they'd just watched some sappy movie was a little bit comical. "You want me to call you later."

She sniffed and nodded, "Sure."

"Alright, you can go finish your girl cry. I'll call you later. I love you."

"I love you, too. Bye." Liza heard him say goodbye and she hung up her phone. She turned to face the older women and her eyes started to well even more than before. "I'm getting married."

Eleanor, Haley and Brooke all looked at the red faced, teary eyed bride to be and knew that spring time would be there faster than any of them knew. Those two kids. That boy and that girl were gonna get married and all three of the women knew they were going to last.

**OTHOTH**

December rolled around and Liza was nine days from graduation. Nine days from graduation but three weeks until the nursing, NCLEX. It was the tests of all tests. The kind of test that measured stress off the radar and worry in a whole new category. It was that big, but as soon as Liza passed she'd be a registered nurse. More specifically a pediatrics nurse. No more classes, no more studying, no more Chapel Hill.

Liza had just gotten done working at the hospital and she'd finished her last day as an intern. And the best part was watching a three year old wheel out of the hospital cancer free.

"Oh you should have seen the parents, Mom. I've never seen anyone so happy. I think all of us were in tears when they left. Dr. Peterson, Chief Newman, all of the nurses. It was just one of those things.

"I'm so glad you had a good last day, honey." Mrs. Bennet smiled as she talked through the phone.

Liza walked through the front door of the apartment and laughed, "But what were you saying? Sorry I interrupted."

"Oh." Mrs. Bennet laughed, "I found that site with the groom's cake that you were talking about. I sent it to you." Eleanor hesitated and shook her head, "Actually I may have sent it to Jamie's email so he could look at them but..."

"That's fine. I'll check it out." Liza walked into the kitchen and smiled at the note cards that covered the fridge. "Hey, Mom? I gotta go. Thanks for calling about the cake stuff. I'll call you later.

"Alright, bye, honey, love you."

"Love you, too." Liza hung up the phone and picked up one of the note cards and read it with a smile. "A nurse is caring for a patient who has had hip replacement surgery. The nurse should be most concerned about..." Liza didn't need to turn over the card. She knew the answer. "A high temperature." A blush crept across her cheeks and Liza smiled to herself. Jamie had been a pretty good tutor the other night.

_Liza was sitting on their bed with about a million note cards spread out over the bed. All of them were separated in categories. Cardiology, orthopedic, neurology; every type and any form of medical issue was on that bed in some sort of pile._

_She looked up when she heard the bedroom door open and she smiled, "Hey."_

_Jamie took off his coat and smiled, "Hey."_

"_How was work?" She pushed a few stacks of cards over so he could sit down._

"_William P. Ellis died of a stroke. Penny Foster was a old lady in her nineties and she passed away in her sleep, Gregory Dawes was killed in a car accident shy of his forty sixth birthday, Jack Barber..."_

_Liza frowned and shook her head, "Sounds like a bad day."_

_Jamie leaned back on the bed and sighed, "I just feel so bad for their families. By the time I get done writing everyone's passages I feel like I know them all."_

_Running her hand on Jamie's shoulder, Liza tried to say something to make things better, "I know the families must be really happy to read what you right, though. The way you're able to describe their life, it's really is touching." Liza leaned over to him and kissed him softly on the mouth, "The Tribune didn't know what they passed up when it came to you."_

_Jamie looked in Liza's eyes and nodded as she'd said that. Maybe the Chicago people didn't know what they'd passed on, but Jamie knew that they had. He wanted to change the subject so he picked up one of her note cards. "What instructions do nurses give new parents when it comes to securing newborn in a car seat after they're discharge from the hospital?_

_Liza knew this one. It was easy. "Tell the parents that the child needs an infant car seat, properly secured it and make sure it's rear facing."_

_That sounded right to Jamie but he wanted to check the card to make sure. "One for one." He reached for another card, "Accurately describe stage two of Wilm's tumor in children."_

_This was another one she knew, "The tumor extends beyond the kidney but is completely resected."_

"_Two for two." Jamie nodded after he read the answer. "Anyone tell you, you're kind of good at this?"_

_Liza laughed, "Well I should be. I've been studying for this like crazy."_

_Jamie nodded and scooted closer to her, "I know. I wake up to you studying. I go to bed to you studying." He laughed and shrugged, "I'm pretty sure we haven't hand and time to..."_

"_I know." Liza bit her lip, "I know. I'm sorry. I just want to pass this test."_

"_You will."_

_Liza felt her heart start to race and Jamie pick up another card. ""A nurse is caring for a patient who has had hip replacement surgery. The nurse should be most concerned about what side effect?"_

_Going through all the possible scenario's in her head, Liza was only drawing blanks, "Um, increase in blood pressure?"_

_Jamie shook his head. "A high temperature."_

"_Oh, that's right." Liza shook her head, "Ugh, I can never remember that one."_

_He tossed the card on the bed and smirked, "Wanna know a way to remember it?"_

_Liza saw that smirk and was a little nervous to say yes. What was he going to say? "Uh...sure." Jamie moved his position the bed so he could grab onto her hips. "Ha, Jamie!"_

_Smirking at her, Jamie looked into her eyes, "What's going through your mind?"_

"_That you're about to tickle me or something?"_

_He laughed and shook his head. "No." Jamie got his grip a little tighter. "How do you feel?"_

_Nervous. She felt nervous and excited and a whole lot of sexy. Liza could tell that her cheeks were shading into that familiar color pink and they were getting warm. "Uh..."_

_Jamie pulled one of his hands away from her hip and up to her forehead. "Is it me or do you feel a little warm?" He laughed because he knew that his touch had done that. "My hands on your hips got your temperature to go up, huh? Temperature, hips...personal experience. You're not gonna forget it now."_

_Liza felt her cheeks roast even warmer and she looked at he fiance with a shake of her head. "Hips, temperature. I think I can remember that."_

"_Mmm-huh. I think you can." Jaime leaned down to kiss her. Liza suddenly didn't care so much about studying. Jamie started to move up the bed closer to her and his feet were kicking cards off the bed left and right. "I'll pick those up later." He nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Sorry."_

_She pulled on his neck and laughed, "Shh, don't apologize." Liza kissed him this time and she knew that studying was going on the back burner for a while._

Liza's phone buzzed and she was knocked out of her trace remember one of the more fun nights of studying she'd had. Lately she'd been working on things that weren't as easy, but she was trying to get it all down. Not passing the test wasn't an option.

She looked at her phone and saw that the text was from Jamie. He would be home in a little while. He was thinking about picking up something easy for dinner. Chinese, maybe? Liza texted him back telling him that some fried rice sounded good to her. As soon as she sent the message she remembered that she needed to check on that cake website. If she didn't do it know, she'd never remember between studying for the NCLEX and various wedding plans they still had to figure out.

Liza went into the bedroom to get on her laptop and she quickly checked her own mail before checking Jamie's. Her mom had sent the website to Jamie instead of Liza so she checked his inbox and saw the message from her mother. She wasn't paying attention to his other mail and quite frankly, it really wasn't her business. They may have been getting married but they each had their own personal spheres.

She clicked on the message and when it popped up she started reading it without much thought.

_Jamie. We're sorry to hear that you've decided to decline our offer in joining the staff at the Chicago Tribune. We understand your decision and hope that you'll consider Chicago in the future._

Liza stopped reading and furrowed her brow. One, this was not the email she opened and two, Jamie t_urned down_ the Tribune? Why would he lie about that? He'd been pretty adamant that they'd found someone better to fill the position and now Liza stumbled upon the truth. Jamie had lied to her. There wasn't someone better for the job. He declined.

Suddenly it was all coming together. Jamie must have passed because of her. He was skipping out on a huge opportunity because she was still working through school, at least back when the email was sent. Liza checked the date and saw that the original time stamp registered in early November. That was almost two months ago.

Not knowing exactly what was going on, why he'd lied or what the deal was, Liza shut her computer off and tried to figure out a just reason for everything. Maybe he didn't like the weather in Chicago? Maybe he didn't like the people that ran the Tribune? There were a whole host of things that could be causes for his decision.

It hurt her head to think about it so she decided to do something productive. If she was going to get stressed about something it might as well be the dumb test she was scheduled to take in a couple weeks. But skeletal questions meshed together with muscle questions and everything was a jumbled mess of medical ridiculousness.

"Liza? I'm here. I've got the food."

She wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to talk with him about everything now but she didn't want to put it off either. It was something that needed to be discussed. They were getting married in less than four months. They needed to be on stable ground.

"Hey." Jamie walked in the bedroom and stuck his head in, "I got the food, and some extra egg rolls."

"Yeah, okay." Liza solemnly nodded and got off the bed and followed Jamie to the kitchen.

Jamie got out two plates and handed her one, "So what was the good news at the hospital today? I got your text about something exciting but..."

"Oh, uh." Liza shrugged, "A little girl found out she was cancer free."

"Really? That's great."

She remained silent as she fixed her plate and Jamie could tell that something was off. He watched her walk to the other side of the kitchen to get silverware and he tried to place it. Liza was looking extra good in those teal scrubs but that was beside the point. Something was different. He got a drink and sat down at the table with her. Their dinner was nearly silent until Jamie decided to intervene. "Is everything okay? Did something happen to the wedding plans? Something fall through?"

Liza used her fork to sort through her fried rice and she shook her head. She looked across the table and put her fork down, "I uh...my mom sent you an email about groom's cakes, and I checked your mail to look at the website and when I pulled it up, or when I thought I pulled it up another email came up. I didn't mean for it to happen. I wasn't trying to look for it." Liza paused and then looked to Jamie a little more concerned, "It was the one from the people at the Chicago Tribune. You said no to that job?" She shook her head with a shrug, "Why would you do that? It's such a great opportunity."

Jamie knew the conversation was headed in a bad direction. He put his napkin down and finished chewing, "They told me I'd need to start a few weeks after the interview. October seventeenth."

"It was because of me, wasn't it? I'm holding you back. You wouldn't go because I couldn't come with you."

Jamie nodded but he didn't want it to sound like he was blaming her. He chose not to go. "You had school. We weren't going anywhere until you graduated. That's always been the plan."

Liza had always hated the fact that she had to stay longer to graduate in the first place. Knowing that she was also keeping him away from really good jobs, not writing obituaries jobs, was not helping her esteem in that department. "But why did you lie about it?"

"Probably so you wouldn't feel bad that I didn't take it."

Something about the way he'd said that made her feel even worse, "So it was _my_ fault?"

"What? No. I didn't say that. I didn't take it because I wasn't going anywhere without you. You still had a couple months left of school."

"Don't you think you should have told me about this, though?"

"No." Jamie shook his head. "None of that mattered." He hadn't gone up there with the intention to get the job. He just wanted to get some connections so when the time came he had a few people to call. "You don't have to get upset about this, Liza."

"Upset? Jamie, we're getting married in four months. I think a little communication would be nice."

"We're communicating!" Jamie furrowed his brow, "This was one thing. One thing that you're blowing up into a big mess."

"Well excuse me for worrying about my future husband keeping things from me."

Jamie took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm not...I'm not keeping things from you..."

Liza cut him off, "So this Chicago thing was...what?"

"That was different."

"Different how?" She cut her eyes and shook her head.

"Dammit, Liza. Does it even matter?" Jamie was getting a little irritated. She really shouldn't be upset. "I went up there and ended up having a nice interview. They offered me the job..." He got up from his chair and shook his head, "I turned them down because of _you_, yeah, fine." His finger was pointed at her and then he shrugged, "Is _that_ what you wanted to hear?" Jamie headed to the kitchen. He wasn't hungry anymore

Liza got up and followed him into the kitchen, "You're an asshole."

"Whatever." He scraped his plate and put it in the sink with a loud clambering.

Feeling the tears well in her eyes, Liza swallowed the lump in her throat, "If I'm _that much _of a burden then why don't I do you a favor?" She used her right hand to slide her ring off her finger. "Here, take it." Setting the ring next to the coffee pot, Liza shook her head and tried her hardest not to cry. "Go to Chicago and write what you want to write. Go to Chicago and find somebody else. Obviously I'm not what you need." Liza's voice hitched and she wiped her cheek.

Jamie hadn't realized that things has spiraled so deep or so out of control so fast. He watched as she started for the door and then stared blankly at the ring on the counter. What just happened? "Liza!"

She'd reached the door and stopped. Taking a deep breath, she shook her head and turned around, "Don't." Her tears were welling in her eyes and she sighed, "I get it. You've got bigger and better things going for you."

"Liza, what are you talking about?" Jamie picked up the ring and heard the front door shut. "Liza!" He ran towards the door and saw her walking toward the steps, "Wait! Stop!" He got to her and shook his head, "Don't go."

They looked at each other for a moment but Liza shook her head, "Bye, Jamie." She took a deep breath and walked down the steps.

"Oh, Liza, come on. It was stupid fight." He followed her down the steps and was trying to find the words to stop her, but Liza was headstrong and stubborn. Once she made her decision it was hard to reverse it. "Stop for a second and listen to me."

"What are you gonna say, Jamie?" She walked to her car and shrugged.

"Just come back inside." He reached for her and tilted his head toward their apartment.

She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes and she had to swallow her guilt for putting int there. Liza simply shook her head and opened up her car door, "I'm sorry." Just as quickly as she'd opened the door she shut it and started the car.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Liza, don't do this." He knew she was gonna pull away and his only bet was to follow her in his car. Jamie dug his hands in his pocket but his keys weren't in there. He ran towards his car and hoped he'd left it unlocked and that his keys were on the floorboard. He tugged on the handle but nothing was happening. It wasn't stuck, it was locked. "God dammit!" Jamie watched as Liza started to pull out of the parking space and was stuck watching the girl he loved drive away.

It had happened so fast and he didn't even realized things had gotten that tense. Did he say something really horrible? Was Liza overreacting? Jamie didn't know either of the answers but as he looked down at Liza's engagement ring in his hand he started to feel sick. Had he just lost the one thing he'd ever been sure about?

**OTHOTH**

**Drama! Seems like some communication issues are plaguing the young couple. Liza has her view on the situation and Jamie has his. I don't think either of them really wanted the outcome to happen as it did but I think all of you guys know what happens in the heat of the moment. So what does this mean? Will they find their way back sooner rather than later? Are their wedding plans kaput or delayed? Maybe, who knows. Get young kids who are encountering life after college, the NCLEX exam, wedding planning, and life in general and things can get hazy. Hopefully someone will see through the smog.**

**My reviewers are the best. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Laura: I'm glad you enjoyed last chapter. It's so good to know you could envision a lot of what happened!**

**JulieStone: LOL, sorry the last chapter had you yelling so much that your roommate had to check on you. What a...funny compliment. It means a lot that you like the story so much.**

**Joan: Thanks so much for the insanely kind compliment. And that's really funny about me writing southern people, lol Yeah, as you found out I have a little experience.**

**tasha: I'm happy you thought last chapter was cute. Thanks for reviewing!**

**pizziagirl: I appreciate the feedback for last chapter. I'm so glad you liked it.**

**Review Please!  
**


	16. Finish What We Started

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 15: Finish What We Started**

**Disclaimer: No, no, no, no. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Everyone likes a little conflict/resolution, right? Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Liza didn't know where she was going or why she was even driving away, but she couldn't find the strength to turn around either. Her eyes were flooded with salty tears and there was a constant stream rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be eating Chinese and talking about their days. They were supposed to be doing anything but this.

Wiping her cheek with her hand, Liza couldn't help but notice her ring-less finger and it only made things worse.

She checked her mirror and wondered if he was behind her. Maybe he was coming after her; fighting for her and putting it all on the line? Maybe, but Liza didn't see the familiar FJ-40 whose door got stuck more often than not, a car she'd come to know and love, the driver she loved even more.

Merging north on highway 86 Liza drove with dusk among the clouds and a broad horizon looming straight ahead. She headed down a path of uncertainty and regret. Driving for the sake of driving, it wasn't how she imagined things playing out but she couldn't understand why he'd lied about Chicago and that job. She didn't understand how someone she thought she knew so well could deceive her. But she loved him and it made things all the more complicated and painful. Jamie was everything she needed, and he was everything she wanted, and now she was running away from it all. Driving down the busy highway full of eager traffic goers who were on their way home, Liza was going in the opposite direction. Driving away from love, she wasn't even sure of her destination.

Her phone started to ring and she knew it would be him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind. But instead of answering she swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Her car dipped as she rolled over the I-40 ramp and Liza gripped the steering wheel as she headed west.

Jamie was running through the apartment looking for his keys and he was frustrated that he couldn't find them. The one time he needed them, really needed them, and they were missing. His phone was pressed against his cheek and he was shaking his head, "Come on, Liza, pick up! Pick up!"

"Hey, it's Liza. I'm probably at the hospital or studying or planning a wedding." She laughed and he could hear the smile in her voice, "Leave me a message and I'll call you as soon as I can."

It had been nice to hear her speak so cheerfully because the last thing she'd said to him wasn't in the same tone. Jamie waited for the beep and sighed before he started to speak, "Liza, look, I know things got outta hand but don't...go. Where_ are you _going? I'll come get you. We need to talk about this. You can't just walk away from this, from us." He ran his hand through his hair, "Just...I love you." He knew he could stay on the phone and leave her an hour long message but he didn't need to do that. After he hung up the phone Jamie threw his phone into the couch pillows, "Dammit!"

Jamie walked over to the dinning room table, took a seat and stared at the half eaten food. Liza had gone through a good bit of her fried rice but hadn't even touched her egg roll. She was pretty temperamental with those. She either loved them or hated them. Jamie rested his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. This couldn't be happening.

For a few minutes Jamie thought about what he was gonna do. Running his hand over his brow and taking a deep breath, Jamie glanced toward the kitchen and saw the metallic reflection from his keys on the counter. He jumped out of his chair and grabbed his keys before he ruffled through the couch cushions to get his phone. He left their apartment and looked at the screen as he walked down the steps. She hadn't called him back. At least not yet. Jamie dialed Liza's number but the line was busy. She was obviously talking to somebody else.

The phone was on it's fourth ring and Liza didn't know if Ansley was gonna answer, but then the line picked up.

"Hey, and before you ask, yes. I got your message yesterday about the napkins. I think you're right. The first ones didn't look as..."

"Ans..." Liza's broken voice was quiet and she sighed as she let the hitch in her speech pass.

Immediately recognizing Liza emotional state, Ansley furrowed her brow, "Liza, what's wrong?"

"I messed up."

That's all she got and Ansley was still in the dark, "What do you mean? Did you overlook something for the wedding cause, we've gone over a lot of stuff and..."

Liza felt her tears well and she shook her head, "I don't know if there's gonna be a wedding?"

"What? What happened?"

Gripping the steering wheel so her knuckles turned white, Liza took a deep breath. "Jamie and I got into an argument." She sniffed and shook her head, "He got the job in Chicago, he just didn't take it. And he _lied_ to me about it. He stayed because of me." Liza closed her eyes for a split second and shook her head, "God, I keep messing things up for him. I graduate late, now this job, and..."

"Whoa, whoa, just hold on. Take a deep breath." Ansley knew that as the maid of honor she was gonna have to do her best to put the pieces back together. "So how did you go from arguing about Chicago to no more wedding?"

"I gave him back my ring."

Ansley's eyes went wide, "Why'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I don't know...ugh, I don't know." Liza saw her naked ring finger and shrugged as she whispered back into her phone, "I don't know."

Still not exactly sure about what the entire argument was about, Ansley racked her brain for something to say. "Well was it just the Chicago thing that set y'all off?"

Liza wasn't entirely sure herself, "Maybe. I...I confronted him about it when he got home and we kinda just spiraled from there."

Ansley knew that Liza was dealing with a lot on her plate as it was. Her career defining test was in a couple weeks, the wedding was approaching with full speed, and the maid of honor knew that those things topped with Jamie's job stuff probably sent Liza over the edge. Was her best friend right to get upset? Yes. Was Liza right to give Jamie the ring back? No. Ansley had seen the Liza Bennet and Jamie Scott relationship from the very beginning. She'd witnessed their first kiss, she was the one who found out they'd had a pregnancy scare, she knew that they were meant for each other. Ansley saw the way the laughed, they way he looked at her, and the way Liza would bite her lip around him. None of what Liza was saying was enough to ruin that. "Have you talked to him?"

"No. He's called twice."

"Well where are you?"

"Headed west down I forty, towards you."

"Me? Liza, Nashville's nine hours away from Chapel Hill!" She took note of the time and furrowed her brow, "You can't drive until two in the morning."

Liza shrugged, "I didn't know where to go, Ans. I just started driving."

Realizing the severity of everything, Ansley took a deep breath. "Does Jamie know where you are?"

"No. He only knows I'm in my car."

"He's probably worried, Liza. I'd at least call him."

Liza felt a tear slide down her cheek and she shook her head, "I...I can't. Not right now." She paused for a moment and spoke a little louder, "And don't tell him where I'm going. I think I just...I just need to clear my head."

"Liza... I..."

"Ansley, please?"

"Okay. Alright." Ansley wasn't so sure she'd hold up that promise but she'd put on a front for the time being.

"I'm about thirty minutes away from campus so...I'll call you later when I get closer."

Ansley doubted that Liza would make it all the way to Nashville but she nodded, "I'll leave the key out."

"Thank you." Liza sighed heavily, "I'll call you later." Liza said goodbye and quickly turned her phone off so she wouldn't have to deal with any more calls. She dropped her phone on the passenger seat and looked through the window as she drove toward the low hanging sun.

**OTHOTH**

Jamie was looking through his windshield but the sun was to his back. He was going the wrong direction but it was Liza's favorite place.

Pulling into the parking deck of the hospital, Jamie quickly walked toward the elevators. The maternity ward was on the fourth floor and if she could be anywhere it would be at the nursery. Jamie didn't know for sure if she'd be there or not but it was a start.

His hopes started to fade when he walked out of the elevators toward the maternity ward. He approached the window and only saw and old couple pointing through the glass. Jamie took a deep breath as he realized that Liza wasn't there and he looked at the tiny babies wrapped up in blankets and he suddenly felt his heart start to hurt. Ir was pounding with an intensity that almost took his breath away.

Liza was the love of his life, the woman he was going to marry, the woman who would have his children. He couldn't begin to fathom the idea that it was over. Jamie blankly stared through the glass and was thrown back to the time he and Liza first visited this place together.

_Jamie was walking through the main entrance of the hospital and wondering where in the world to go. There were so many floors and too many elevators to pick from. He needed to find a map or an employee._

"_Sir, excuse me? Could you tell me where the pediatric wing is?" Jamie saw the man in a white coat walk by and he figured the doctor would know._

"_Fourth floor. Take the west elevator up."_

"_Thank you." Nodding at the older man, Jamie walked to the elevators only to figure out he was on the east side. After turning around and finding the right elevators he pressed number four and rode up to the correct floor. Jamie saw the nurses' station and he walked that way wondering when he'd see her. Liza didn't know he was coming but he could surprise her every once in a while._

"_Which patient are you looking for?" An nurse in her late twenties smiled up to Jamie._

"_I'm actually looking for a nurse. Liza Bennet?"_

_The woman started to smile and turned over her shoulder to look at her colleague. This guys must be Liza's Jamie. The one who proposed after they'd gone running. "She should be in room four twelve." She could see that the guy was looking down the halls and the nurse laughed and pointed to her right, "That way."_

_Jamie found room 412 and saw that the door was open. Liza was putting an IV in a little boy's arm."_

"_I like your Transformers, Kyle." Liza smiled at the little boy and his toys on the table. She knew that talking to them instead of concentrating all of the attention on the needle was better for the kids._

"_Thanks. It's Optimus Prime. He turns into a big truck. A really big truck."_

_Liza grew up with brothers and and seen enough of the movies to remember what he was. "He's the best of the best, huh."_

_Kyle's mom was watching from her seat and loved how her son's nurse was keeping him busy talking._

"_And what's the bad guy's name?" Liza got the needle ready and listened to the boy talk about Megatron while she injected his vein._

"_And so he's out for revenge, really. The six year old nodded as if he was a true Transformers historian._

_Nodding, Liza smiled, "We're all done with that." She taped up his I.V. and hung the line."_

"_That's it?" The little boy looked down to his arm and hadn't realized they were done._

"_Yep." Liza let out a small laugh, "It wasn't so bad." Liza picked up his chart and recorded his numbers and turned to look at Kyle's mom, "I'll be back here in about an hour to see how things are going. Buzz if you need something."_

_The mom nodded, "Thank you."_

_Smiling at the sick child's mother, Liza nodded and turned to look at the boy, "See you later, Kyle." She walked out of the room and didn't see the person who was standing just outside of the door. Liza put the cart on the door and started to walk to the nurses station._

"_Anyone ever tell you you're a great nurse, Liza Bennet?"_

_Her feet stopped and Liza smiled. She knew that voice and when she turned around she knew that face. "Jamie! What are you doing here?" Liza walked to him and smiled a sweet smile._

_He shrugged, "I got off work early and thought I'd come see you...in your element."_

_Raising up on her tiptoes, Liza quickly kissed him._

"_And if was kind of sexy to hear you talk about Transformers."_

_Liza felt a warm blush creep across her cheeks and she rolled her eyes. "Mmm-huh." She got back on solid ground and took his hand in hers, "Come here, I wanna show you something." Liza checked her watch and knew she had a few minutes to spare. She'd start to beep if she was needed._

_The young couple walked through a few large double doors and they weren't in the pediatric wing anymore. Jamie noticed this section of the hospital was themed with a different color._

"_I come here and I could just watch them all day." Jamie saw the large glass window and knew they were about to see newborns. They stood up to the glass and Liza pointed to one of the babies in the back, "That little guy, he peed on the doctor when he came out. Apparently he didn't want out."_

_Jamie laughed and looked to Liza, "I imagine one of ours might do that."_

_Liza started to smile, "Maybe." She leaned into his side and loved the fact that they talked about kids like it wasn't simply a possibility, it was a probability. Liza looked back to the babies and watched a few of them kick their legs and stretch, "There so little and so unassuming. They've got the whole world to look forward. I come here sometimes and I could get lost watching them." She laughed at herself and shook her head, "I don't think I'm really explaining it well but..."_

"_No, I get it." Jamie nodded. She didn't need to explain. There was something intrinsically beautiful about the little lives in that room. Jamie kissed the side of her head and leaned his cheek against her hair, "You're gonna be a great mom."_

_They weren't pregnant, far from it, but having him say that was incredibly heartwarming. "You're gonna be a good dad, too, you know."_

_He leaned down and kissed her. The mere thought of having children, children with Liza, was everything he wanted. _

"Which one is yours?" The new grandma turned towards Jamie with a bright smile and just assumed the young man was a father to one of those cute little babies.

"Oh..." Jamie was thrown back into reality and stuck his hands in his pockets and shook his head, "I'm not a dad." He felt his finger brush against Liza's ring and it was harder to talk. "My...I uh, I thought I might find someone I was looking for."

The woman could tell that the young man was troubled by something. She looked toward her brand new grandson and then back to Jamie. She didn't want to pry but the way that boy looked, the new grandmother could tell that something was on his mind. The woman was going to say something but the young man's phone started to ring and he quietly walked away.

Jamie looked down hoping it was Liza but it wasn't. He raised the phone to his ear and shook his head, "Not now, Charlotte." He ended the call just as soon as he'd started and walked to the elevator. Jamie pressed the button and heard his phone ring again. Charlotte hadn't gotten the picture.

She started speaking as soon as she'd heard the line connect, "First if you didn't want to talk you could have not answered. And by the tone in your voice something is up. What's going on?"

Jamie got into the elevator and was pretty quiet for a minute then he leaned against the elevator wall, "Liza found out I turned down the Chicago job."

"Oh...and she didn't take it well?"

That was an understatement. "No. We ended up up fighting and she walked out and...now I have her ring in my pocket."

Charlotte stopped everything she was doing and shook her head, "What?"

"We started fighting about...something," He shook his head because everything had happened so fast. One minute they were the happy couple eating dinner together and the next they were miles away from that. Figuratively and literally. "She gave me her ring, go into her car, and drove away."

"I hope you went after her!"

Jamie walked out of the elevator back to his car and shook his head, "I couldn't find my keys for a while and she won't answer my calls. I just checked the hospital and she wasn't there. I think that..."

"Call Ansley. She probably knows where she is. She's Liza's best friend. Jaime, she's probably even driving that way."

Furrowing his brow, Jamie didn't think Liza would go all the way to Nashville. "Why do you say that?"

"Where else would she go? She's not going to Savannah cause that's the last conversation she wants to have with her mom. I think going home would make things worse so she's probably driving to someone's house." Charlotte nodded, "If I needed to talk to someone I'd probably...go find Sawyer"

Jamie thought about it and knew that Charlotte had a good point. He hadn't tried to call any of Liza's friends yet. That was gonna be his next step. "Alright, I'm gonna call Ansley. Thanks, Charlotte."

"Hey, Jame?" Before she got off the phone with her older brother, Charlotte wanted to remind him that everything was gonna be okay. "You're gonna get her back."

"I'm gonna try." Jamie nodded and hung up before he dialed another number.

Ansley was sitting on her couch trying to figure out how what had gone so horribly wrong in the Jamie and Liza sage when she saw his number flash on her screen. "Oh, God." She looked at her phone once more but knew she needed to answer it. She was supposed to be on team Liza but she knew that telling him what he needed to know would work out in in the end. Maybe Liza would be a little mad at first but it was for her own good. Their own good. Jamie and Liza both. "Hello?"

"Hey. Have..have you talked to Liza?"

Straight to the point, Ansley nodded, "She's on her way here."

"To Nashville?"

"Yeah. I think she's got almost an hour head start on you but if you pick up some speed you'll be able to catch her...somewhere down I forty."

Jamie understood that Ansley knew what was going on. "Is she okay?"

"No." Ansley hadn't meant for it to come off so cold, Jamie wasn't the only one who was at fault. "She's a wreck. I don't know why you needed to keep the job from her."

Jamie didn't want to get into with Ansley and he rolled his eyes, "I know, I should have told her. I _know_ that. I didn't think she'd find out about it. I didn't want her to. Mainly because I knew something like this would happen. She always thinks that she's keeping me from things but..."

"You did it _for_ her."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and did a U-turn as he headed toward the interstate. "I just can't get her to see it."

Ansley flopped back against the couch and crossed her legs, "And I'm not saying she was right in doing what she did, but she has a..."

"I know. The wedding, the test. It was bad timing. Everything kind of blew up."

Relieved that Jamie was pretty clear minded about everything, Ansley had some hope that the April wedding might still go on. "She told me she'd call me after while and I'll call you with updates when I know what's up. You can try to call her..."

"Nah." Jamie shook his head, "I don't want her to get upset anymore than she is while she's driving." Turning toward I-40, Jamie looked out the windshield and knew he was driving towards his future. Liza was somewhere ahead of him and he wasn't stopping until he found her. "Thanks, Ansley."

"I'm not the maid of honor for nothing." She smiled as she spoke, "Bye, Jamie."

"Bye," Jamie told Ansley goodbye and merged onto the interstate.

**OTHOTH**

Further on down that same interstate Liza was cruising in the right lane and she knew she was starting to feel restless and claustrophobic. At that point she'd been on the road for hours and things were starting become the same. The tree line had been running in a constant flow of green and brown and she could count the number of McDonald signs on her fingers _and_ toes. They sky was dark and the only thing that lit the road were headlights and taillights. The Tennessee line was nearing close and she knew that there would be a rest stop soon.

When that reflective blue sign came into sight, Liza read it's print out loud. "The Vanderbilt State Welcomes You." She wasn't so sure she was gracious of the welcoming but there wasn't much she could do about it. Everything she'd done thus far, she'd done on her own. Most of it anyway.

Liza saw the sign shortly after the Tennessee line for the welcome center rest stop and she merged off the interstate. She parked under a light and rested her head on her steering wheel. Looking up, Liza studied her sad face in the mirror and wiped away the make up that had run under her eyes. She picked up her purse and pulled out a couple dollars. There was probably a vending machine inside.

With the money in her hand, Liza opened up the her door and let the fresh air fill her lungs. She walked toward the building and got in line behind a little girl. The little girl had dark hair and a purple headband on. For a moment she wished she could be that small again. Go back to the days when the biggest problems in life were about trivial things. Wear the green shirt to school or wear the yellow striped one? But Liza wasn't five and her problems weren't that simple. She pushed her money in the machine and got a water and then looked at the candy vending machine. Liza had been able to hold it together but when she slid in her coins and pushed F5 the orange wrapped candy had her at a loss. She reached in to get it and walked back to the car. She hadn't eaten both Reese's Cups in a while. Normally they'd split it. Jamie would get one and Liza would get the other.

She made her way to the car and casually ate the first peanut butter cup with a smile. It had been one of the best parts of her day. Why couldn't chocolate and peanut butter fix everything permanently? The second cup was staring at her through the wrapper and Liza looked out of the window. There was a father and son walking toward their car and the son started to pull on the handle of the door. Apparently he did like most kids and pulled before the dad unlocked the door. Liza watched the boy pull on the door a few more times and she simply burst into tears. The silent kind of crying that hurts and makes your chest heaves so much that breathing feels like an impossible task.

If it hadn't been any clearer, Liza knew that she'd probably made the single worst mistake she ever could. That little boy's door was stuck and the only person Liza could think about was Jamie. That was their thing. His car had the door that stuck. His heart was hers, and his ring was supposed to be on her finger.

It took her about twenty minutes to come down off her emotional tirade and when Liza could see through her blurry, tear filled vision she picked up her phone and took a deep breath. She nervously bit on her thumb nail until he picked up. "Hi."

Jamie didn't know where to begin, "Wh...where are you?"

"Just past the Tennessee line. I'm sitting at a rest stop." She could feel herself starting to cry again because hearing his voice drove a nail through her heart.

Knowing he was about twenty five minutes away, Jamie pressed his pedal so the speedometer would rise accordingly. "Liza...I'm sorry. For everything. I don't want fight. I don't want to argue."

"Me neither."

"I want to marry you."

When he'd said that Liza felt her tears begin again but they weren't sad tears. She was still upset that they were in this position but she was overcome by happiness when he'd said that. "I love you."

Jamie felt a warm burst of hope wash over his body and he smiled, "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

She needed him but they were in different states. "I'm okay. I'm fine. I was gonna go see Ansley but I think I'll just get a hotel room in Knoxville. It's not too far away." She looked out her window and took a deep breath, "I didn't mean to run away. I just..."

"I should have told you about Chicago. That was my first mistake. I should have told you about that from the beginning. You were right to get upset with me."

Liza closed her eyes and shook her head, "But I shouldn't have overreacted like that. You didn't deserve that."

He took in her words and nodded, "And don't think I'm not doing things because of you. I didn't take that job because I didn't want to be away from you. I want to be with you, together, wherever that is. Chapel Hill, wherever. I can get a job anywhere. You couldn't leave in the fall and I couldn't go without you. I wasn't going to leave without you."

It sounded so much clearer as he said it now. It was obvious that he hadn't gone not because of her, but for her. He'd told her this earlier but it had come off differently somehow. Maybe Liza had put her own stamp on his words. "We just need to be open with each other, you know. All the way. You jump, I jump."

"I know, and we will." Jamie nodded and paused for a moment. "I'm glad you called."

Liza smiled and wiped a falling tear, "I saw a little boy and his dad."

"Huh?"

"A little boy and his father. They were walking toward their car a little while ago and the son's door was stuck. I think it was locked and he kept pulling it the same time his dad pressed the button but...his door was stuck. It just got me thinking..." Headlights illuminated the parking spaces at the rest stop and Liza watched as a dark SUV pulled next to her. The old FJ-40 parked next to her car and she felt her heart stop beating. Her brow furrowed and she felt her eyes water. "I...It made me think of you."

Jamie looked at her through his driver's side window and held his phone close to his ear as he nodded, "Hey."

She had no idea that he was coming after her, much less that he was so close, "Hi."

They stared at each other for a while until Jamie hung up his phone and got out of his car and into hers. "I was in the neighborhood."

She laughed but tears came out too, "You didn't have to..." Liza couldn't even finish her thought because Jamie had reached in his pocket and held out her ring. "Jamie...?"

"I love you, Liza. And I'd do anything for you. I'll drive across the state. I'll stay in Chapel Hill...whatever it is, nothing is as important as you and me. Not a job, not a argument. Nothing." He took a long breath and reached for her hand.

Liza watched him slide her ring back on and she never realized what symbolism that ring held. She felt so much better when he'd done that and she bit her lip with a sigh, "I..." She breathed out deeply and started again, "I'm so sorry that I..." She let her emotions get the best of her and Jamie wiped a tear away from her cheek.

"It's okay. We're okay."

Leaning her face into his palm, Liza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I love you."

Jamie nodded and leaned over the center console to kiss her. "I love you, too." He left a lingering kiss on her lips after he'd said that.

He had wanted to find her, he wanted to make things right. And sometimes when you go looking for what you want, you find what you need.

Jamie needed Liza and Liza needed him. It was as simple as that and it wouldn't matter what they faced because they could get through it. The young couple stayed in Liza's car for a while and they both realized that they still had a lot of things coming their way as a couple, but they would grow up both as individuals together and as a couple. At twenty two and twenty three there were getting ready to start their life together and they knew they could handle whatever came their way.

**OTHOTH**

**Alright there you go, guys. Now I had planned on including the wedding in the chapter and I even started to write the first section of that but it felt horribly misplaced. So that's the reason for the shortened chapter but I think you all would have agreed that things would have been out of place. And it really works out better this way. I'll be able to show more and not force things by doing this. **

**My reviewers continue to pull through with great feedback. Thank you!**

**Pizziagirl: Thanks so much for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**Laura: Yeah, the fight was very reminiscent of high school Naley fights. And that probably wasn't a coincidence, lol. **

**BDavis: Knowing how they end up from reading LM and Charlotte's does give everyone a hope about these two, and I hope that you liked the way I did their reconciliation.**

**Joan: That strong feeling about Jamie going after her was right. I think you've read enough of my work to know what's gonna happen, lol.**

**Review Please!**


	17. And So it Begins

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 17: And so it Begins**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jamie. I don't own Nathan or Haley. I don't own Lucas . Brooke is not mine either. My pockets are empty.**

**A/N: Hey all. I can hear wedding bells in the distance and I think it's about time to get these two hitched, right? The roommates will appear in this chapter, family and other friends as well. I hope you guys like what's in store. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Over the last four years Jamie had been to Savannah more times than he could count. His first trip was still fresh in his mind and this latest trip was likely going to be a constant memory he'd never forget. Why? Because they were getting married. Jamie and Liza were finally getting married. So as the twenty three year old drove over Talmadge Memorial Bridge, he glanced over to the girl in the passenger seat and smiled. Liza was asleep and she'd been out since they'd gotten halfway through South Carolina. She was turned away from him but Jamie knew she looked beautiful. He could watch her sleep forever.

When the FJ-40 got on solid ground, Jamie didn't take his normal turn to head towards Donald and Eleanor's house, instead he needed to pick something up. He took a right towards Bartow and drove to the Amtrak station. Liza didn't know he'd bought them westbound train tickets for their honeymoon and Jamie knew that she'd always wanted to do it. She'd been so busy with the wedding that the last thing she'd asked about was the honeymoon. She was just trying to get through the rehearsal. Needless to say, it was going to be surprise.

Jamie knew that Liza could sleep through almost anything, so when he pulled up to the station he figured she would be fine in the car while he went to get their tickets. He could have printed them at home but there was something more exciting about actual hard copies. There also wasn't a whole lot of time between all the things they were doing with the wedding so he wanted to get them now.

After he'd gone to the ticket counter and received their tickets, Jamie walked back to his car and realized that it was locked. He hadn't put his keys in his pockets because they were still hanging from the ignition. So much for the surprise.

Jamie raised his knuckle to the glass window and gently knocked. Liza didn't move at all and he laughed. Deciding that he might as well go to her side of the car, Jamie walked that way and leaned close to the door and spoke loudly, "Li-za." He knocked on the glass really hard and saw that she was starting to come around.

The April sunlight was shining on her face and Liza blinked a few times to clear her sleepy vision. She saw Jamie standing outside in front of her window and she started to sit up. Clearing her throat, Liza furrowed her brow, "What are you doing out there?"

Jamie walked back to his side of the car and pulled on the handle, "I locked myself out."

She laughed and leaned over to undo his door. Yawning as she got back into her seat, she briskly looked around, "We're almost there, right?" Liza hadn't recognized the train station and figured they were at a rest stop.

Nodding, Jamie laughed. "We _are_ here." He started the car and pulled away from the station and headed toward the Bennets.

Liza looked out the window and the familiar street signs were starting to click. "Wait? What were we doing at..."

Jamie held out the two tickets and smiled, "I got you something."

Taking the tickets in her hand, Liza studied the print. _Savannah GA, to San Diego CA._ "Jamie...?"

He smiled at her as he turned on Telfair Road and nodded, "You told me that you wanted to see the country by train." He knew that she was surprised and Jamie looked down at the pamphlet he'd gotten at the station, "We go from here to D.C, D.C to Chicago, then Chicago to L.A. And then we take a short trip to San Diego.

Furrowing her brow because of the sweet sentiment, Liza looked at him with a warm smile, "You remembered that?"

"I remember a lot more than you think."

Liza's mouth hung open and she looked at the tickets and then over to her husband to be, "Thank you."

Proud that he'd gotten her something she was so happy about, Jamie looked to her with a sweet smirk and warm blue eyes and simply nodded.

The young couple made their way to Wilmington Island and Jamie helped Liza get her bags when they walked up to the front door. They didn't wait for either Mr. or Mrs. Bennet to greet them but Liza called out for her parents when they got inside.

"Mom? Dad? We're here." Liza looked toward the kitchen but saw her mom coming down with hallway.

"Hi, honey. Hi, Jamie." Mrs. Bennet smiled widely and hugged her daughter.

Jamie tilted his head to the steps, "I'll go put these in your room." His hands were full and he wanted to go ahead and get Liza's stuff upstairs.

While Jamie headed upstairs, Liza and Eleanor retreated into the kitchen where Mrs. Bennet brought out the big wedding book. Just about everything they'd planned was in that book in some shape, form, or fashion. With the big occasion only five nights away, the mother and daughter duo were going to go over last minute details, make sure itineraries matched, those kinds of things.

Jamie opened up Liza's door and put her bags down by the foot of her bed and he looked around her room. There was a large black hanging bag in the closet and Jamie had a pretty good idea what was in there. A part of him wanted to look but he knew that it was bad luck, and considering their history of dilemmas, they didn't need any mishaps. Instead of taking the risk, Jamie walked down the steps knowing he'd see her in that dress in just a few days time.

Eleanor was pouring glasses of sweet tea and smiled at her future son in law. "Now that your hands are free..." Mrs. Bennet walked over to Jamie and hugged him hello, "You want a glass of tea?"

Jamie checked his watch and politely shook his head, "No ma'am I've got to head downtown to get the keys for the rental."

Liza flipped to the next page of the wedding book and looked up, "Charles is meeting you down there, right?"

Jamie nodded and Mrs. Bennet laughed, "Don't let him get you into trouble. If he breaks anything you make sure he pays for it, not you."

"Mom..." Liza laughed at her mother and shook her head. Charles may have been the most irresponsible of them all but he wouldn't go that far.

"Well..." Eleanor shrugged and laughed, "Charles is Charles."

Jamie laughed and walked over to Liza, "I'll call you when we're done. We can go to the airport to pick up..." Jamie stopped wondering who was coming in town first.

"Ansley and Michael get in around twelve. I think Reynolds, Sam, and Grace after about three. Margaret and Joe's flight get in at five o'clock. Chuck...I don't know about him, and Kate was going to try and get off of work but she might have to catch the morning flight tomorrow."

Jamie nodded and leaned down to kiss her, "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Liza smiled and watched him say goodbye to her mother. She felt like the luckiest girl in the whole world.

The front door shut the same time the telephone rang and Mrs. Bennet answered. Liza aimlessly flipped through the pages of the book but realized that everything was perfect. She was getting Jamie and if everything ended up in utter chaos it wouldn't matter. The cake could fall on the floor, the flowers could be the wrong color and Liza wouldn't care. As long as she ended up standing next to Jamie everything would be okay. It was all she wanted.

Mrs. Bennet hung up the phone and smiled at her daughter, "Grayson's up from his nap. You wanna go see the baby?"

Liza hopped out of her chair faster than she could run around the soccer field and she nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, of course. Let's go." Liza walked to the door before she even finished talking because there was nothing stopping her from going to visit her new nephew. Patrick and Melissa had had their first baby just a few months and Liza wanted to see the little boy's chubby little cheeks more than her heart could stand. "Mom, come on."

Mrs. Bennet laughed and shook her head, "Let me get my purse."

Jamie was pulling out of the driveway when Liza and her mom got outside and he drove downtown while they headed to her brother's house. It didn't take long for him to get to 109 West Liberty Street and he parked his car across the street from the house he was renting. Seven bedrooms, the house was going to serve the entire out of town wedding party including the groom.

"I thought you might be lost." Charles was perched against his car with his arms crossed.

Jamie rolled his eyes and laughed, "Liza jotted down some directions." He walked up to Charles and shook his hand, "Good to see you, man."

Charles looked over his shoulder to the historic home Jamie was renting for six days and smiled, "I know I've got my own place but I have a feeling I'll be staying over here most of the week."

Nodding at Charles, Jamie saw a car pull up to the curb and a man with a smile and a legal sized envelop got out of the car.

"Mr. Scott?"

Jamie walked down the sidewalk toward the man, "Yes, sir."

"I'm Grant Harris, we spoke on the phone."

"Jamie Scott." Jamie shook the man's hand and introduced Liza's brother, "This is Charles Bennet."

Recognizing the last name, Mr. Harris smiled at Charles and knew that his father had helped refurbish a few of his historic rentals. "I've got the paperwork and the keys." He pulled out the contents of the envelope and handed them to Jamie, "If you just sign where it's flagged I'll hand you the keys and you'll be able to get into the house."

Jamie signed where he was supposed to and then got Charles to co-sign since he was twenty five. The Savannah Rental's agent took the paperwork an exchanged it for the key's. "Check out is four P.M Sunday afternoon and you can drop off the keys and fill out the customer service form then.

Charles nodded and held up his finger, "That'll be me. This guy will be on his honeymoon so I'll be the one dropping things back off."

Mr. Harris nodded and bid the young men farewell. Charles and Jamie walked up the steps to the house and Jamie unlocked the front door. The house was massive and for the money it needed to be.

"Holy shit." Charles walked into the kitchen and saw a fully stocked bar. "Is this already paid for?"

Jamie nodded, "Yeah."

Charles laughed and eyed all the liquor, "Well screw you bachelor party, let's just stay here." He was overcome by the booze and pulled out his phone, "I'll call Chuck to tell him to send the strippers here."

Jaime rolled his eyes but he wouldn't be surprised if Chuck was planning a super ridiculous bachelor party. His oldest friend seemed to be a co-conspirating with Liza's brother for the hometown advantage and there was no telling what might happen tomorrow night.

**OTHOTH**

The following night Liza was strangely nervous as she drove downtown. She wasn't worried about walking down the aisle but more so about what her and Jamie's bachelorette an bachelor parties were going to be like. All of their friends were in town and celebrating with one last hurrah, and it was going to surely be a night to remember.

Pulling into the private driveway that came with the rented house, Liza parked next to a rental car and sat in silence for a minute, praying that whatever happened tonight wouldn't go down as humiliating or embarrassing. But that was probably wishful thinking.

She walked up the back steps and made her way into the house, "Hello?" Liza sing-songed her greeting and heard the click clack of heels coming her way.

"Ah! You're here." Margaret was the first to come into the kitchen and she immediately went over to Liza and held out a pink trucker hat, "It'll compliment your outfit."

Liza's eyes got wide and she started to feel her cheeks turn the color of her new accessory, "Really? Do I have to put it on?"

"Oh yes..." Ansley walked into the room and smiled, "How are all the hot single men going to know who the bride is?"

Holding out her left hand, Liza was hoping her ring would suffice.

Jamie walked downstairs and heard a few of the girls talking. Liza must have gotten there. He went into the kitchen and saw her in a little back dress. Her heels gave her about three more inches than normal and her hair was down around her face. The pink hat on her head made her blush adorable and he could only smirk.

"Nice hat, Liza." Charles came into the kitchen and laughed.

"Look what I found." Jamie's oldest friend, Chuck came strutting into the kitchen carrying a plastic ball and chain. "Here, Jamie. Strap her on."

The girls all gave Chuck the stink eye while he tossed Jamie the gag gift. Sam and his girlfriend Grace came downstairs followed shortly after by Kate and Reynolds. Those two weren't dating but considering they were single, Kate and Reynolds could at least go to the wedding and parties as old friends. Ansley's longtime boyfriend, Michael, and Margaret's boyfriend of about seven months, Joe, joined the group and almost everyone was gathered in the kitchen. A foe blonde with a fake tan was the last to join the group and while she wasn't technically a friend of Liza's, Tammy was Charles' date. They'd know each other for less than a three weeks but Liza couldn't say no when he'd asked her to include his _friend_.

"Alright..." Ansley walked over to the liquor cabinet and started pulling out shot glasses, "Before the guys go on _their_ way and we do _our_ thing. I say we have one drink together."

Ansley got Kate to line up the glasses and she asked Charles to man the tequila. Once all fourteen of them had a shot in hand, Chuck was the first to speak. As the best man he felt it was his right and privilege. "To Jamie on his last night out as a free man." He lifted his shot in the air and laughed, "Don't blame me if the strippers get..."

Cutting Chuck off, Ansley cleared her throat, "And to Liza." Everyone laughed and then the maid of honor finished, "You've found a good guy but tonight you're mine and whatever I say goes."

Ansley's last touch got an even bigger laugh and Charles raised his glass, "Here, here."

The rest of the gang raised their drinks and it was the beginning of a very long night.

"Alright boys, we've got a scheduled visit with my uncle Harry." Charles looked at all the groomsmen and boyfriends of the bridesmaids and nodded.

Liza rolled her eyes because they didn't have an uncle named Harry. Uncle Harry's was the name of a strip club in town.

"Girls lets get the presents. We can't start drinking until we open gifts."

Kate leaned over to Margaret with a furrowed brown, "We just did drink?" She was confused by Ansley's statement and turned to her fellow former UNC soccer playing friend.

Margaret laughed and shook her head, "Get ready for tonight, Kate. I have a feeling that first shot was just an appetizer."

Being the lightweight drinker she was, Kate laughed with her brow still furrowed and watched as the guys headed for the front door.

Jamie was on his way outside when he felt someone tug on his shirt. Liza pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door. His back was against the hard wood and he started to smirk, "You're not getting jealous already, are you?" He was kidding and leaned down to kiss her.

She wasn't jealous, in fact that was the last thing on her mind. Liza wrapped her hands around Jamie's neck and pulled him closer and kissed him with more force and control. She pulled away and her breath was hot on his cheek. Taking a step back she matched his smirk and reached into her cleavage which caused Jamie to laugh. "Here." Liza handed him a wad of ones held together with a jumbo paperclip. "You might need this tonight."

He laughed and took the money while he put his hands around her waist, "How much do you normally cost?" Jamie asked her the question and moved one of his hands to her head to turn her trucker hat backwards.

With a laugh, Liza looked up to him and playfully rolled her eyes. "More than that, I hope."

Jamie tucked the money in his pocket and nodded, "Just a little."

"Ugh." Liza shook her head but her response was cut off when he kissed her again.

"Jamie, come on! We know you're in there!" Sam's fist hit the door.

Smirking, Jamie laughed and rested his forehead against Liza's, "Have fun tonight."

She got on her tiptoes and nodded while she kissed him one more time, "You too."

Liza opened up the door and watched as Jamie walked away. The boys all got outside and Liza walked back to the girls.

"Me first!" Margaret held up a little bag and had a wicked little smile on her face.

Liza could already tell that her cheeks were going to be permanently colored while she opened up her gifts and she took the bag from Margaret. "Do I even want to open it."

Arching her brow, Margaret laughed, "You tell me."

Glancing through the tissue paper Liza was nervous to see what Margaret got her and she hesitantly reached her hand int the bag. Whatever it was felt hairy and she slowly pulled out what she'd gotten. "Oh God."

When the other girls saw Liza's two pair of furry handcuffs they all cheered. One was pink and fuzzy and the other was zebra print.

Margaret smiled and pointed at the key taped to the side, "I wouldn't lose that if I were you."

Ansley started to laugh and got her gift, "The zebra ones will actually match what I got you."

Wincing, Liza took the gilf and tore open the paper not surprised at all when she pulled out the sexy black lingerie.

Sam's girlfriend Grace looked at Liza's black dress and then her new present, "I bet you could put that on under your dress."

Margaret nodded, "Do it! Do it! Do it!"

"Do it." Ansley started in on the chant and at this point it wasn't questionable. Liza was gonna have to go change if she wanted to or not.

Liza got up with the box and started to walk to a bedroom, "Fix me a drink, Ans. I'm gonna need it." The girls all cheered as Liza walked away. It didn't take her long to change and Kate held up her present next. "This is not nearly as provocative, but I checked and you don't have these, the _collector's versions_ at least."

Ansley handed Liza her drink and the bride to be took a big sip before she ripped into the paper. It wasn't anything sexy. There were about three DVDs and a book bundled together."

Margaret looked at Kate with a laugh, "You got her a Julia Roberts movie bundle? Seriously? Kate, come on."

"Trust me, my sister got married a few years back and she told me the best thing that she ever did was watch her favorite movie the night before. It keeps the nerves down." Kate watched Liza pick up _My Best Friend's Wedding_ and she started to laugh, "But the book might be something better for later." This time it was Kate's turn to flash her devilish grin.

Tucked between _Steel Magnolias_ and _Pretty Woman_ Liza's eyes got wide as she held out her pocket sized _Kama Sutra._"

"Oh!" Ansley's eyes got wide because she had no idea Kate was capable of giving such a gift.

"Score a point for Kate!" Margaret looked at Grace and pointed at the tequila bottle they were blowing through. "Hit Kate with another!" Margaret watched Sam's girlfriend pour Kate another drink and she looked at the false blonde sitting on the couch, "Pammy, hand me that other bag."

"It's Tammy." Charles' date laughed and shook her head as she gave Margaret the bag.

"That's what I meant." Margaret wasn't even buzzed but she was pretty sure she was messing up the girls name simply for the fact that she didn't like her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Lets save some presents..." Ansley checked the time and got up, "...for later. We've got some other things to do." She went over to her purse and pulled out a handful of 'Hello my name is' stickers. "We're gonna play a game."

"Oh gosh." Liza downed the last of her drink and took a deep breath. "Is this going to be Consequence?"

"You know it." Ansley nodded and approached her friends, "These are random and all of the bridesmaids and girlfriends each get one and Liza gets a variation of each of ours." That first part was a lie. Ansley purposely put the stickers in a certain order so she could dish each of them out accordingly. "This will go on your forehead until the task is done."

Liza laughed, "There are five of you. I can't fit five of those on my face."

"We'll improvise."

Kate sat up a little more straight, "Okay, Ansley, dish 'em out. Let's see."

Ansley handed Kate hers first: _Sing a duet with a stranger._ Margaret was next: _Make out with a groomsmen_. Liza looked at Ansley and knew she had something up her sleeve with that one.

Margaret pressed the sticker on her forehead before she read it and smiled. "What's it say?"

Kate started busting out laughing, "_Somebody_ has to make out with a groomsmen."

"Ansley, what the hell? No way!" Margaret shook her head, "I'm not going near Chuck's mouth. Patrick is married and Jamie obviously doesn't count. That leaves me with Sam, Reynolds, and ...Charles. No way."

"Rules are rules, Margaret." Liza laughed, "Besides, you've wanted to make out with Charles since we were freshmen in college. Now you've got your chance."

Margaret's cheeks turned bright red and she looked at Tammy. "I don't...I didn't...no. I have a boyfriend."

Kate leaned over to Liza and started laughing, "She's stuttering."

"I know." Liza laughed and watched as Ansley handed out the rest of the stickers. Ansley gave herself a pretty easy one: _Get a stranger to take a body shot off of you_. Grace had to dance on a bar, and Tammy had drink a mudslide with Grenadine in it, which had to be the most disgusting concoction ever thought of.

"I took the liberty to get us a limo as we bar hop and it should be here any minute." Ansley stood up and smushed her sticker against her forehead and started putting Liza's on.

With their stickers in place, the girls all went outside and were particularly happy that their ride was ready and waiting. They made their way to Rail Pub first and were happy partying there for a while until Ansley accomplished her task. It wasn't hard to get a guy to take a shot off her body and then they moved on to Savannah Smiles Dueling Pianos. There, Liza and Tammy tried the mudslide topped with Grenadine and Liza had to have a margarita just to get the taste out of her mouth.

The next bar they went to was just down the street and they walked in the fresh air to keep their oxygen levels up. On their way they saw a familiar group of guys walking down the other side of the street. Margaret was pretty drunk already and figured she'd throw her challenge out in the open. "Which of you wants to make out with me?"

"Me!" Chuck started to walk out to the street but Sam was sober enough to grab onto his shirt.

"Whoa, pal. If you get hit by a car then you can't give your speech and I for one am really looking forward to hearing what comes out of your mouth."

Chuck's eyes were glossy and he locked eyes with Sam, "I sing show tunes."

Sam let go of Chuck's shirt faster than he'd grabbed on to it and shook his head, "You're drunk, but I'm not _that_ drunk."

"Liza!" Jamie cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted across the street. "What's on your face?"

Turning toward Grace, Liza looked horrified, "What's on my face?"

Grace laughed when she realized that Liza had forgotten about their little game. "Your stickers."

"Oh, right." Liza nodded and shouted across the street, "Pickles!"

Grace laughed and leaned toward the bride, Sti-ckers."

"I mean Snickers!"

Sam's girlfriend gave up and hooked her arm through Liza's.

Margaret looked across the street and had her eyes on the guys. She was walking straight toward her boyfriend but Charles squinted his eyes at her her face. As she walked by he stuck his finger in the middle of her forehead and she stopped walking. "Make out with a groomsmen?"

"Mmm-huh, move." Margaret walked over to her boyfriend. "Are you drunk?"

"Huh?" Joe squinted his eyes and tried to figure out who was in front of him. It was dark and he'd obviously been drinking.

"I'll take that as a yes." Margaret walked up to Charles and stared at him. "I'm about to kiss you."

"Why would you do that, Margaret?"

She didn't answer and only kissed him with everything she had and then some. A loud uproar echoed from the other side of the street and when she move away she pulled off her sticker, "Here." Margaret stuck her sticker on his shirt and ran across the street.

"Ah! You just made out with my brother! That's so...gross!" Liza laughed as the girls continued down the sidewalk.

Margaret was feeling particularly invincible at that moment and looked at Tammy with smirk, "Your fake tan makes you look like an Oompa-Loompa."

"Mmm, chocolate. Let's go get chocolate!" Ansley's jaw dropped when she'd heard Margaret and she nodded. "Ooh, yeah!"

The boys headed into their next bar but they could still hear the girls laughing as they went in the opposite direction. Jamie could hear Liza particularly well. Her laugh, and her voice was something he'd gotten used to over the last few years, and it was probably the one thing that could sober him up after a night like this.

And when the night turned to day somehow everyone ended up back at the rental house. But after the night they'd all had they weren't all sleeping like you'd think.

Liza was the first to wake up and the morning light was like death's mean flashlight. Her eyeballs couldn't handle the brightness and she rolled over in bed and reached out for Jamie but her fiance wasn't there. She slowly opened up her eyes and realized she wasn't even in the bedroom he was staying in. She was in Kate's. Liza got up out of the bed and realized she was only in the lingerie she'd gotten as a gift and quickly threw on the closest clothes she could find.

Making her way down the hallway, Liza stuck her head in the next bedroom and didn't know what or who to expect. She quietly walked further into the room and saw Ansley facing the wrong way on the bed. The body next to her was facing the correct way but it wasn't her boyfriend, Michael. It was Chuck. He had something, maybe lipstick, all over his face and Liza started to laugh when she walked out of the bedroom.

The next bedroom had Kate in it and she was by herself. Curled up into the fetal position, Liza's northern friend was dangerously close to sucking her thumb.

Liza walked down the stairs gingerly and held tightly onto the rail until she got to the second floor. The main living room was on that floor and Liza slowly walked toward the couch. Michael was taking up one side of the sectional and he had little rubber bands in his hair. The other side was the more interesting side, though. Charles was leaning against a girl and it wasn't Tammy. It was Margaret. Liza vaguely remembered something about a kiss last night, and the fact that Charles had on a zebra cuff that was connected to Margaret's zebra cuff was something she couldn't help but notice.

Liza walked into the kitchen and saw Reynolds slumped on the floor against the dishwasher. He had a bottle of water between his legs and Liza knew the hard floor couldn't be comfortable. "Reynolds? Reynolds...?" Liza shook him a little and he started to wake up.

"Hey."

"Hi." She smiled at him and started to help him up off the floor

"Shit, my head hurts."

Liza whispered because that's the only voice that didn't seem to burst her eardrums, "Mine too."

"Did I end up on the floor?" Reynolds looked to the spot he'd been occupying and rand his hands over his face. "Ugh, where is everybody?"

"I don't know. I'm finding different people in different places. I woke up alone in Kate's room."

"You manage to find the bed?" Liza nodded and watched as Reynolds walked to the fridge. He handed her a bottled water and grabbed the one he'd had out. "This is gonna be a long day."

"Thanks." She walked away to scout the rest of the house for Jamie and she saw Joe asleep on the porch swing when she passed a window. There were more bedrooms she needed to look through and when she opened up the door to the next one she could see one large body and another bigger body. Butt to butt, Sam and Jamie were asleep next to each other and Liza started to laugh. She walked over to the side Jamie was on and ran her fingers through his hair.

Jamie started to slowly open his eyes and through the bright sunlight he saw Liza's face. But he quickly started to furrow his brow when he saw his fiancee in front of him but felt someone behind him. Jamie woke up quickly and turned to look behind him.

Liza laughed at Jamie's face and shook her head, "I think everyone scrambled for a place to sleep and just kinda passed out last night."

Kicking the covers off his legs, he started to get up but the pounding in his head was almost too much to bare. "Ugh..."

Helping him out of bed, Liza walked Jamie to the sliding door and they walked outside to step out on the balcony. "The fresh air should help."

Jamie took a deep breath and leaned against the railing. Liza took a quick sip of the water bottle Reynolds had given her and then offered it Jamie. He raised it to his head before he took a sip and sighed, "Some night." Liza nodded and he reached over to peel a piece of a sticker off her cheek. He couldn't make out the whole thing since half of it was torn off but he looked up to her with a laugh, "...dance on...?"

"The bar." Liza shook her head, "I was supposed to do these task or drink if I didn't but I ended up drinking no matter what and I think when I tried to dance on the bar I couldn't keep my balance for more than ten seconds."

Jamie smiled and put his hand in his pocket, "I would have liked to see that." He smiled and felt the pounding in his head. He needed tog to get something in his stomach to ease his hangover. Jamie pulled out the wad of money bound by a paperclip from his pocket and raised his brow, "How 'bout breakfast, Liza Bennet?"

She'd given him that money for last night, and as much as she wanted him to have a good time, Liza couldn't help but love that he didn't use it.

Liza smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "Better get used to calling me Liza Scott."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-huh." She nodded and rested her head on his chest.

They stood outside in the April morning and both of them realized that it would only be a couple more days until they were Mr. and Mrs. The mere idea steadied the pounding in their heads. If anything could fix their hangover it was knowing they'd be married soon enough.

**OTHOTH**

Friday afternoon rolled around and instead of worrying about hangovers, everyone was more worried about the weather. Spring was in full bloom. The azaleas were particularly beautiful in Savannah, but something else partial to Southern springs were the thunderstorms. Buckets of rain had been pouring all day and there was a squall line pushing toward the Eastern seaboard.

Liza looked out the window of the small church and saw the water building up on the ground.

Eleanor noticed Liza standing by the window, "Be glad you aren't getting married outside."

Nodding, Liza agreed, "We'd be standing in water up to our ankles." She saw Jamie running towards his car sloshing through the standing water and was grateful he was pulling the car around. The bride to be couldn't show up to her rehearsal dinner damp and dreary.

The church door opened and Charles was holding an umbrella, "Dad's out here, Mom. Are you ready?"

Mrs. Bennet tightened her grip on her clutch and nodded at her son. She turned to her daughter, "See you there."

Liza smiled and watched as her mom and brother fought off the rain. Charles ran back up with the umbrella and Liza stood in the doorway with a goofy smile. "I saw you almost bust it."

"Mom pushed me! Did you see her?"

Shaking her head, Liza just laughed, "Like she could really push you over?"

"I don't know. You get a woman in a nice dress with fancy shoes and I think she turns into a psychopath."

Liza looked down to her nice dress and fancy shoes. "Then you better watch out. I'm a lot stronger than Mom."

Charles rolled his eyes and saw Jamie pull up to the curb. "On three." He nodded at his sister and they hurried to the car as the rain continued to fall from the sky.

Surprised that the door didn't cause issues, Liza slid into the passenger seat and looked toward Jamie with a small laugh, "Some weather, huh?"

"Some weather." He nodded and watched as the wiper blades sloshed the water away from the glass. He turned out of the church's parking lot and headed downtown. They were going to a place they'd been before. Settled in the hart of downtown Savannah, The Olde Pink House was a perfect place for a rehearsal dinner.

When they got there Sam and Patrick were on umbrella duty. Sam walked up to Jamie's window and Patrick walked to Liza's. Patrick opened up his sister's door and took her hand to help her out of Jamie's car.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Liza nodded and she and Patrick ran for the Pepto-Bismol colored building. They hurried up the sidewalk and when Liza's heel hit some moss her feet just about flew out from under her. Patrick was able to keep her from falling and the catastrophe was avoided.

Liza got inside and immediately started saying hello to everyone and then Jamie walked up behind her and they were able to greet the guests as a couple. They mingled together for a while until Liza saw someone come to the room late. Liza excused herself while Jamie was talking with someone else and she walked to the other side of the room.

Jamie had lost her in the crowd but when a certain raspy voiced aunt of his started walking his way he couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke smiled when she approached the young man, "I've got a little something for you." His aunt reached into her clutch and pulled out a rectangular piece of paper. "Keeping with tradition, I figured I'd just add another zero."

"You don't have to do that. You made Liza's dress. You made the bridesmaid dresses."

Shaking her head, Brook folded the check and handed it to her godson, "You a good boy, Jamie Scott." She laughed and widened her smile, nodding, "You know I told your mom the day I met Liza that she should send me some measurements because I knew she was the girl for you?" Brooke looked over her shoulder to the dirty blonde who was talking to an old woman and turned back to Jamie. "I could see it. I had that same feeling about you and Liza that I did with your parents. Granted, I didn't start out on a good foot with them but...I just knew. You two were always gonna end up together."

Hearing his aunt say that gave Jamie a good feeling. He looked down at Brooke and started to smile, "Thanks, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke hugged the young twenty something and nodded with a laugh, "And you know how I feel about babies. The sooner the better."

Jamie laughed and his eyes fell on Liza. He nodded to his aunt and excused himself as he walked towards Liza. "How are you Mrs. Harding?"

The old woman's white hair was poofed to an extreme and the woman smiled at the young man, "Betty Lou, Betty Lou. Call me Betty Lou, James."

Liza looked at Jamie and knew that her grandmother liked calling him James instead of Jamie.

"I just think it's marvelous that you two are getting married. Pritchard asked me back in the middle ages but I remember that day fondly."

"You and Poppa got married in the same church we're getting married in."

Eleanor's elderly mother nodded, "Your mother got married their too."

"And Patrick," Liza added.

Jamie smiled at Betty Lou, "Seems like it has a good luck streak."

"Oh I think so. Pritchard and I got what was it, Ellie? Sixty years with your father?"

Liza took a deep breath because it always hurt a little when her grandmother started mixing up names. She was doing it more and more these days.

"Sixty two." Liza knew their story like the back of her hand and she loved to listen to her grandmother go on about her grandfather while she still could. "What do you remember about your wedding, Nana?"

"I was sweating buckets! It was August down here and I think I had pit stains down to my hips."

The way the old woman spoke so matter of factly with a bit of old Southern sass made Jamie laugh, "It's supposed to be nice tomorrow if the rain lets up."

Liza loved her grandmother's pizazz and hoped she could have as much character when she got older.

"And if you want my advice, honey. Skip the reception and get right on to the honeymoon."

Jamie laughed out loud and looked at Liza, "Maybe we should think about that?"

Liza looked up to Jamie with a shake of her head and a laugh.

"James, could you get me gin and tonic? My throat feels a little scruffy tonight."

Liza looked up to Jamie, "Get her some ginger-ale and she won't know the difference." Jamie nodded and got his soon to be grandmother in law a drink and they talked some more until everyone started sitting down for dinner.

The food was delicious and between dinner and dessert the familiar clinking of a glass could be heard throughout the room. Liza's oldest brother stood up and nodded to the guest, "If I could, I'd like to say a few things to Jamie and Liza." The room got quiet and Patrick spoke up, "For those of you who don't know, I'm Patrick Bennet, Liza's brother. I'm seven years older than Liza and when I found out I was going to have a little sister twenty three years ago I was couldn't have been happier." Patrick laughed and looked at his brother, "A girl meant I wouldn't have to share my toys with her, or let her use my things like I had to do with our brother, Charles. I assumed that she'd be into dolls and dress up. I'd get to keep my army men and cars for myself." Glancing at his sister, Patrick shook his head, "I was wrong. Liza was just like Charles. She wanted my army men and she wanted to build Hot Wheels tracks instead of playing dress up. So I think it goes without saying that I had to learn how to share again. First it was with Charles, second it was with Liza...and now twenty three years later it's with Jamie. He's won her heart and he won us over. I know he cares for her and that he loves her. I know he'd do anything for her and I'm grateful that he's in her life. Liza, you're beautiful, and talented, incredibly smart and you can kick a soccer ball further than any one of us in here..." Patrick laughed and looked back to his sister with a nod, "But I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. I love you, and I wish you and Jamie the best."

A sixteen year old Charlotte was sitting listening the applause ring out for Liza's brother's words and Charlotte bit her lip.

Nathan leaned over to his daughter and whispered in her ear, "You've got this, Charlotte."

Looking at her father, Charlotte nodded and let the applause die down before she got up to speak. The teenager cleared her throat and smiled at everyone, "Hi. My name's Charlotte Scott and Jamie's my big brother. I wanted to congratulate Jamie and Liza on finding each other and like Patrick, say a few things." Charlotte took a deep breath and then looked toward the bride and groom. "When Jamie told me about Liza the first thing I did was Google her." The crowd laughed and Charlotte shrugged, "He told me she played soccer for the University and I knew that she would have a small biography on the Women's Soccer page." Charlotte laughed again, "I couldn't help it, I was curious." So while he talked about the girl he'd met, I was reading that she was from Savannah, impressed by her soccer stats, and more taken with her picture. She was beautiful. She _is_ beautiful." The almost seventeen year old turned to look at Liza and she smiled. "When Jamie brought Liza to Tree Hill so we could all meet her, I got something I wasn't expecting. Two things, really. Liza and I bonded over ice water in the kitchen and when all was said and done I watched them leave home knowing I'd made a new friend. A _friend_ who'll become my _sister_ tomorrow. And I have Jamie to thank for that." Charlotte turned her attention from the bride and looked at the groom, "He's the best brother I could have asked for. Thanks, Mom and Dad." Charlotte smiled at her parents and the looked back to her brother.

Haley had been listening to her youngest speak and felt a warm hand cover hers. Nathan looked to Haley and smiled. Jamie may have been an unexpected surprise in high school but he'd become a man they were both proud of.

"So Jamie, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for finding Liza. And thank you for showing me that young love isn't only for fairy tales." Charlotte looked back at her parents with a smile, "Sometimes it doesn't matter if you meet in high school or you meet on the way to _science_ class." Charlotte looked back to her brother, "The important part is you've met and you've introduced us to a wonderful girl. As the sister of the groom and sister in law to the bride..." Charlotte had a glass of water and raised it as if it were champagne, "Congratulations."

The same crowd that applauded Patrick's speech clapped for Charlotte. Jamie looked at his little sister as she started to sit down and nodded in appreciation. Charlotte returned the gesture and the rest of the rehearsal patrons ate dinner understanding the immense bond between both families.

When the party was over everyone was starting to leave and Liza walked down the stairs and saw Jamie waiting on her.

"You want me to drive you to your parents or do you want to go with the girls?" Jamie knew most of the bridesmaids were headed over to the Bennets to watch a movie.

Liza slipped her hand in his and started walking to his car, "You can take me."

They both made it to his car and got in to head toward Donald and Eleanor's house. The ride was relatively quiet because neither Jamie nor Liza really wanted to have to say goodnight. But when Jamie pulled into the Bennet's driveway they both got out of his car and walked up to the front porch.

Ansley, Margaret, Kate, and Charlotte were all inside and Liza knew they were probably waiting. She rested her back against the side of the house and looked to Jamie. "I'll see you tomorrow." He nodded and rested his forearm on he house as he leaned close. His nose brushed against her cheek and Liza felt her knees grow weak, "I don't want you to go."

Shaking his head, Jamie agreed and kissed her. "Me either."

This time Liza kissed him back and they were mere centimeters away from each other. "Mmm, don't go." She ran her hands over his back and kissed him again.

"It's bad luck."

Liza didn't care at the moment. She was so caught up in Jamie that none of that mattered, "Jamie..."

He kissed her one more time and pulled away. If he wasn't careful he might end up staying the night. "I'll see you tomorrow." Jamie leaned over to kiss her on her forehead and nodded, "I love you."

Liza felt her stomach do a quadruple back flip with a half twist. Jamie was something else. He started to walk to the steps of the porch and she leaned against the house for more support, "I love you, too."

He turned to look at her and even though the porch light wasn't bright enough to illuminate his face, Liza could see him smile. Jamie's back was to her as he walked to his car and Liza had to gather her strength just to open up the front door.

"What a show!" Margaret leaned away from the window and nodded at Liza when she got inside.

Ansley and Charlotte were smiling and Kate had to agree with Margaret, "I want a goodnight kiss like that."

Liza took a deep breath and rolled her eyes. Of course her friends had been watching them. It was nothing new.

"Come on, Liza." Ansley looked over at Charlotte, up the stairs and then back to the bride to be, "We've got a movie calling our names."

The five girls headed up the steps to Liza's room and as she climbed the stairs Liza found herself smiling. They were getting married. She was marring Jamie tomorrow and she'd never felt better.

**OTHOTH**

The clouds had scattered and blue skies were covering the Georgia horizon. The sun had dried up all the rain and it was a great day for a wedding. The little white church was filling up quickly and Jamie was about to take his spot at the alter.

"Here man." Chuck held out two little white spheres and nodded, "Toss these in."

"What? Chuck? No, I wanna be lucid when I say my vows."

Chuck laughed and patted his friend on the back, "They're Tic-Tacs."

Relieved and embarrassed that he'd thought they were something else, Jamie popped the two fresh mints in his mouth and took a deep breath. They had less than ten minutes until the wedding was set to start.

While Jamie calmly and excitedly waited for things to begin, the same could not be said for Liza.

"But where are they? I don't understand." Liza was looking at her bridesmaids and their empty hands. Their flowers hadn't come to the church yet. "It's not hard to get from downtown to here."

"They'll be here." Mrs. Bennet didn't want her daughter to freak out about some missing flowers but Eleanor knew Liza was doing a pretty good job so far. At least there weren't tears.

"I mean really! I'll just go pick a few bouquets from outside." Liza seriously thought about walking out of the room and plucking a few anythings so they could have something to hold.

Ansley stepped in and shook her head, "You look beautiful. Did I tell you that?" Ansley had a bit of a laugh in her throat but she knew that it was her duty to make sure Liza was a happy and excited bride. "The flowers will come, and if they don't it's not going to take away from the fact that Jamie's going to be speechless when he sees you."

Liza took a deep breath and let Ansley's words sink in, but he rolled her eyes and she took a deep breath, "I just wanna...hit the florist for being so late. It's so unprofessional."

Looking over at Kate, Ansley grabbed her by the shoulders and laughed, "Here! Hit this! Go ahead, Liza smack her!" Ansley had changed her voice to fit the Louisana dialect from the movie and nodded, "Slap her."

Kate was mortified that she was being put up on the chopping block but what Ansley had said wasn't just any little spiel. They'd watched _Steel Magnolias_ last night. They all knew that movie like the back of their hand.

Liza immediately recognized what was going on in front of her and started to laugh. A laugh that radiated low in her belly and was louder than anything in that church. Ansley started to laugh and so did the rest of them. Charlotte had seen the movie for the first time last night and loved that she could recognize the joke.

"Oh my goodness." Liza rested her hand on her hips and laughed as she shook her head, "I needed that."

There was a knock on the door and Patrick walked in the room with an armful of flowers. "I think y'all might want these."

"Oh, finally!" Liza immediately got her bouquet and watched as her bridesmaids got theirs.

Mrs. Bennet looked at her watch and then nodded, "It's about that time."

"Lead the way, Ans." Liza smiled at her best friend and took a deep breath as she watched her friends walk out of the room. She turned to her mom. Liza was trying to find the right words to say but she couldn't.

Eleanor knew that Liza was trying to say thank you and she simply nodded, "You look beautiful, honey."

The mom and daughter duo walked out of the room and Mr. Bennet was waiting. Liza kissed her mother's cheek and then hooked her arm through her father's while they waited for things to begin.

Jamie and Chuck entered from the side and they could see Ansley at the top waiting to walk. Jamie couldn't see Liza behind the others but it was just as well. She'd be coming down the aisle momentarily.

Leading the pack, Ansley walked toward the groom and best man without an escort and then the four other bridesmaids and groomsmen followed. Margaret was walking with Charles, Kate had Sam on her arm, Charlotte was paired with Reynolds, and Melissa and Patrick brought up the rear. The organ changed tunes and Jamie felt himself start to look up the aisle. Liza and her father was gracefully walking down the aisle and the pain in Jamie's chest wasn't because he was hurting, it was because he loved her so much.

Liza was feeling it too. Her cheeks were already sore from smiling and as she locked eyes with Jamie her heart was thumping at a mile a minute. Her gaze wasn't broken with Jamie's until she heard her father whisper a soft I love you when he kissed her cheek and walked to the pews.

The young couple were standing in front of everyone and they were completely and utterly lost in the moment.

The minister looked at Jamie, "If you'll repeat after me."

Liza was staring at the boy she'd fallen for on a warm August morning and listening to him say his vows. His blue eyes were locked with hers and Liza could feel her eyes glaze over with a glossy sheen. As soon as Jamie had said 'til death to us part' Liza blinked and let a tear fall down her cheek.

Jamie reached into his pocket and gave Liza his handkerchief. For all those watching in the audience, that simple action was a prime example of why they were all there.

"Thank you." Liza dabbed her cheeks and quietly spoke to him as she got ready to say her vows. She took a deep breath and when she looked back up to him the world slowed down, "I, Elizabeth Bennet take you James Scott..."

As their family and friends listened to Liza vow her commitment, nobody in that church had a doubt that those two wouldn't last. Jamie slid her ring on and Liza slid on his. They met with a kiss and the minister addressed everyone in attendance.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. James Lucas Scott."

Jamie's right hand took a hold of Liza's left and the fact that he could feel the wedding band around her finger sent shock waves through his body. They were married. Liza Bennet was finally Liza Scott. The walked up the aisle to cheers and then the bridesmaids and groomsmen walked up the aisle together.

After a short drive, the reception was getting underway at the country club.

Jamie and Liza were in a 1940 Ford Deluxe that had been restored to pristine condition and instead of driving them to the reception, Jamie turned off the road and rolled through a residential street until he parked under the shade of a sprawling oak.

Liza leaned over to him and laughed, "The country club's that way." She used her thumb to point behind her with a cute smirk.

Jamie nodded, "I know. But don't have to get there right now. Everyone's gotta get inside before we walk in anyway." He wanted to take in the moment. Look at her in her dress and see the ring. It had all happened so fast and he leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her forehead, "How do you feel?"

Liza looked at her ring and then up to him, "Like I'm married."

Reaching out to take her hand, Jamie studied the ring that matched his and he smiled, "Feels good doesn't it?"

Liza nodded and leaned over to kiss him, "Feels great." She kissed him again and leaned against his body, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jamie wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer as he started to pull off the curb.

Liza started to laugh in his side and as he drove toward the country club.

"What?"

Running her tongue on the inside of her lip, she narrowed her eyes trying to figure out what he'd eaten. There was a faint hint of mint on her lips and she shook her head, "Nothing."

"What is it?"

"Did you have a mint or something?"

Jamie laughed and nodded, "Turned out Chuck knew something about being the best man." He laughed again and wondered if his breath had been too overpowering. He'd ended eating almost a whole box while they'd been waiting for things to start. "Was it too much? Sorry."

"Mmm-ugh." Liza shook her head. She leaned over to kiss him and a smirk started to spread across her lips again, "It's kinda nice."

Smiling down at her, Jamie laughed and drove the rest of the way to the country club thinking that he was a lucky guy. Most men who got married probably thought the same thing but those guys couldn't have a girl like Liza. She was everything he wished he could be. She was smart, and kind, gracious and selfless.

When they pulled up the the club, Jamie got out and opened up her door. Liza put her hand in his and they walked side by side into the reception hall.

"Please help me in welcoming, Mr. and Mrs. James Lucas Scott."

They heard their names and Liza and Jamie walked into the room filled with their family and friends.

"Wanna dance with me, Mrs. Scott?" Jamie leaned over to Liza as they walked toward the dance floor.

She looked to him with a smile and even if she wanted to she wouldn't have been able to say no. Not to that face, not to those eyes. Jamie had held his other hand out and she placed her hand in his as they took center state.

A soft beat started playing in the hall and Jamie and Liza glided across the floor. Their movement mirrored each others and Jamie looked at his bride with a smile, "Any one ever tell you, you're kinda good on your feet?"

"A few." Liza smiled back at him, "You're not so bad, either."

"I've gotten better." He laughed and they continued to move slowly with the music.

They'd taken dance lessons a little while ago and they'd started with some stomped toes and expletives but as the two newlyweds continued to waltz on the floor they looked like old pros. The song ended and it was time for Liza to dance with her father and after they'd taken the floor Jamie walked over to Haley.

"Mom?" He held out his hand and tilted his head to the dance floor.

Haley felt her heart start to race. As she and Jamie walked to the center of the floor she looked at her son and couldn't believe he was so grown up. She looked at him and didn't see a man but a boy. A five year old with a precious smile and a smirk he'd inherited from his father.

Jamie could see that his mom was in a daze. "You okay?"

The mother of the groom looked up to her son and nodded, "I'm so proud of you. Liza is a great girl. She's a wonderful addition to the family."

Looking over to the girl in her wedding dress, Jamie smiled.

"I see a lot of your dad and me in you and her." Haley glanced over to Nathan and then to her son. "She's gonna help you grow, finish what I started."

Jamie looked at his mom and shook his head, "You're not done." His blue eyes fell on her brown ones and he nodded, "I'm always gonna need you. You're my _mom_."

Haley felt the lump in her throat start to grow. "I love you, Jamie."

"I love you too."

The mother and son pair finished out their song and the reception rolled on without a hitch. Dinner came and went, speeches were given, and the cake was cut. The night was coming to a close.

Jamie saw his uncle and father standing outside on the terrace and he started to walk to the two men.

Lucas had a little plate full of white cake and he took a big bite. "Good cake, Jamie."

The twenty three year old smiled, "It took me and Liza two weeks before we decided that was the one we wanted."

Nathan laughed at his son, "Get used to it, Jame. Marriage is all about compromise. It takes a little while to figure it out but you'll get the hang of it." Nathan smiled thinking about his younger days with Haley. Marriage really was a compromise. He hadn't slept with a comforter that had flowers on it because he liked it, he'd done it because _she_ liked it.

"And no matter how many times you tell them, she''ll still forget your favorite things." Lucas nodded and laughed, "But don't forget her favorite things because that is something you don't want to have to deal with."

Jamie nodded, "Alright. I'll see what I can do." He smiled thinking about what his uncle said because he knew he was in pretty good shape. Jamie was certain he knew Liza really well.

Liza had been wondering where Jamie had gone off to and she started to walk outside when she saw him talking with her in laws. She walked up to his side and smiled, "Hey."

"Hey."

Giving the bride and groom a little bit of time to themselves, Nathan and Lucas walked away.

Liza took a deep breath and let the air settle in her lungs.

Jamie watched her as she looked out over the moonlight golf course. "Blue. Chinese. White Day lilies. Steel Magnolias. Cheese Curls. Reese's. Top sheets..."

"Why are you saying all that?" Liza looked to the boy in a tux and arched her brow.

He shrugged, "Favorite color, food, flower, movie, snack, candy bar, way to make the bed..." He laughed and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Just making sure I've got it covered."

"Jamie we've been together close to four years." She laughed and raised her hand to brush her finger over the hair behind his ear, "I think you know me by now." Liza laughed at him and leaned up on her toes to kiss his lips, "Green. Chinese but you can always go for a good burger. Although, mac n' cheese is the real winner. You don't have a favorite flower but the purple ones make you think of your parents. Hoosiers is your favorite movie. You could eat an entire box of Rice Krispie Treats if you wanted to. You'll split a Reese's with me. And you like to sleep without a top sheet." Liza looked to him and smiled, "I'm trying to adjust to the no top sheet thing. I think I might come around."

Jamie smiled and leaned down to kiss her, "Yeah?"

Liza nodded, "Yeah." She'd come to realized that the majority of the time the top sheet ended up tangled between their feet.

Knowing that the party was dying down, Jamie looked at Liza through the dim light and took a deep breath. He was having to take it in minute by minute but it was all starting to set in. He felt her wrap her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. The couple stood together for a little while and then Jamie looked down to Liza and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." She beat him to the punch and looked up to his blue eyes before he'd said it.

Smiling at her, Jamie nodded, "I love you, too." He started walking back to the doors leading inside and tugged on her arm. His smile turned into a smirk and he raised his eyebrows, "We've got a train to catch."

Following Jamie back into the reception hall, Liza felt like she was on cloud nine. She loved that boy more than she knew. Through sickness and in health, in good times and bad, Jamie and Liza had been through it all, and as they walked through the hall getting ready to say their goodbyes, Liza knew that this was just beginning. They had a whole lifetime a head of them and she couldn't wait for it to start. They were going to have a family and they were going to have each other. What else did they need? They had it all.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go, guys. How'd you like it? I included the bachelorette/bachelore party for a little bit of fun. Hopefully it gave you guys a few laughs. **

**My reviewers are great. Thank you all for the continued support.**

**Laura: I'm glad you liked last chapter! Thanks for reviewing!**

**JulieStone: That's so funny that your cousin reads the same story. Small world, huh? I'll have to listen to that Colbie song and re-read the chapter. Thanks for the heads up and I appreciate the feedback!**

**_Please Review!_  
**


	18. That Could Be Us

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 18: That Could Be Us  
**

**Disclaimer: Still, after all this time I don't own anything related to OTH. _Shocking_, I know. _And_, I'm not a doctor, forgive my medical mishaps.  
**

**A/N: Thanks for hanging in there and being patient guys. This chapter will pick up after the wedding and jump a lot of time as it progresses over the sections. August to April, minus the flashbacks. Look out for dates so you all know when everything is happening. It also has a lot of Liza in "nurse mode". Hope you guys don't mind it. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

Married life for Jamie and Liza didn't seem all that unfamiliar. They'd been together for a while now, and everything for the young couple seemed to set in just as natural as ever. Their rings and Liza's new last name were the newest additions for the duo but they were still the same two people who had fallen for each other in Chapel Hill. What was also new however, was their apartment in Columbia, South Carolina.

After their vows and I dos which took place four months ago, Jamie and Liza had to make a decision. Their biggest decision to date. Where were they going to start their life together? As much as they loved their college town both Mr. and Mrs. Scott wanted to expand their horizons, so they did. 158 miles away from Savannah and 205 miles away from Tree Hill, Columbia seemed like the best spot for the newlyweds. It had hospitals and newspapers, but most of all Jamie and Liza had each other. They could have settled half way around the globe and found any nursing position or any writing job they could and it would have been just fine. Columbia ended up being their pick.

_Liza had been checking her email when Jamie walked inside and she turned around to smile at him. "Hey, guess what?"_

"_Huh?" He knew that she was on the computer and was able to deduce that whatever she was about to tell him was probably going to be about a job. They'd both been applying just about everywhere they could think of: North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, Tennessee, Georgia. All over the southeast and a handful of random other places._

"_The people at Piedmont offered me job." She smiled and walked over to the table._

_Jamie laughed and shrugged his shoulders, "You really are gonna turn me into a Hawks fan, aren't you?" As long as they'd been dating who they rooted for had been a steady cause for debate. Liza had tried to cut her ties with her home team but it was hard to do. Jamie was biologically bound to the Bobcats but he'd do anything for her. Almost anything._

_Liza smirked at him when she looked over her shoulder. Approaching the table she looked at the map of the US that was spread across the table next to their unopened wedding presents and used a marker to put her initials next to Atlanta. Jamie's were already there considering he'd been offered a position writing online for the Atlanta Journal Constitution. _

"_Ugh..." Liza laughed at herself and scribbled through the ECB she'd just written and replaced it with EBS. "I guess I have to get used to this, huh?" Using the back of her pen, Liza tapped the initials and smiled up to him._

_Jamie had walked next to her and nodded, "It's a good name."_

_Wrapping her hands around him, Liza looked to Jamie and nodded, "Elizabeth Bennet Scott? It is a good name." She kissed him and looked at their map of possibility and at the scattered wedding presents surrounding it. "I got a bunch of thank you notes done today."_

_Jamie picked up one of the small gifts, "Yeah? What is that, fifty down and fifty to go?"_

"_Something like that." Liza had been on top of her game before the wedding and was able to open most of the early gifts and knock out those thank you cards, but then time became an issue and suddenly presents and cards were the last thing on her mind. They'd only been back from their railway honeymoon adventure six days and they were still trying to get their bearings. "I opened another gravy boat this afternoon."_

"_Another one? Why does everyone think we need more than one of those?"_

_Liza laughed and shrugged, "Because in Georgia everything is better with gravy...and butter, and sweet tea, and...cotton." She laughed at herself because she knew she was as southern as they came._

"_Do you even know how to make gravy?"_

_Hanging her mouth open because she was a little offended, Liza cut her eyes, "Yes."_

"_So we'll need all of these?" He picked up their newest piece of china and studied the pattern._

"_No, that one is going in the 'take back' pile." Liza took the gravy boat from him and put it on the side of the table where duplicates went._

"_Can we put moving to Atlanta in the 'take back' pile?" He looked down at their map and started to laugh._

_She knew that Atlanta wasn't his first choice but they were only considering it. The more options the better. "I actually thought that we could pick now. I mean, we have plenty of places to chose between."_

_Jamie ran his eyes over the states and saw their initials scattered over the majority of the southeast and randomly in others. "Alright." He covered his eyes with his hand, raised his other in the air and then pointed on the map, "How 'bout here?"_

_Liza laughed and looked at his finger that was in the Atlantic ocean. "I don't know if that's gonna work?"_

_He realized that he'd landed in the sea and furrowed his brow, "Yeah, probably not."_

"_Why don't we narrow it down? She looked at Georgia and then to Jamie, "Take Atlanta off the list. Raleigh..." Liza knew that Savannah had been an option but they didn't need to live so close to her parents right off the bat. "...Savannah."_

_He looked at her when she'd said that and arched his brow, "Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah." Liza nodded and shrugged, "I love it down there but I think we can venture out little bit."_

"_So we can cross off Tree Hill too then."_

_Liza did and then called out the remaining cities, "Norfolk, Charlotte, Columbia, Charleston, and Knoxville."_

"_Where would you rather work?" Jamie knew that all of those cities would work for him._

_Liza knew that all the hospitals she could work at were great. Jamie on the other hand, not all of his options were the same. Some were for web based periodicals and others were for legitimate newspapers. "Where would you rather work?"_

"_It doesn't matter. I'll be happy wherever we end up."_

_Jamie wasn't making it easy with his indecision. Liza knew that he'd been offered a desk job for Columbia's newspaper with internet editorials as well, and it was his best offer yet. Liza didn't want to have another Chicago debacle. They could go there. "How about Columbia? It won't really sway our allegiance with our teams and I know you've got that offer from The State."_

"_What about you, though?"_

"_I want you to be able to write what you want. I think your days with obituaries are about up." She laughed and then nodded, "And I can see ourselves there."_

_Jamie nodded and thought about a future in South Carolina. It would be a good place to start. "And Palmetto Health Children's Hospital is good for you? You wanna take that job?"_

"_If you wanna take the one with The State."_

"_We better start looking for a place."_

_Liza already had the computer up and she walked back to her laptop to search for an apartment or small house in Columbia. It was just the two of them and they didn't need a big old house just yet. Something small would be just fine._

_Jamie watched Liza sit down with her computer and he reached for a wrapped wedding present. "How much do you wanna bet this will be our fourth gravy boat?"_

_She laughed and shook her head, "I hope not. I don't want to have to send everything back."_

_Jamie finished tearing off the paper and laughed, "Well, it's not a gravy boat." He held out the fancy looking corkscrew._

"_Oh, that's nice. We didn't have one of those." Liza looked up from the screen and nodded at her husband._

_Jamie knew they had a few bottles of wine in the kitchen and he couldn't help but try out their fancy new device. It wasn't just any corkscrew, it had their names on it and everything. "What do you want? Red or white?"_

"_Uh...red."_

_Taking the bottle, Jamie started pressing the corkscrew deep into the cork and started to pull. Nothing was happening._

_Liza could hear him grunt and she laughed, "Need a little help in there?"_

"_No I can get it."_

_Just as soon as he'd said that there was a loud crash and Liza knew their bottle of wine had ended up in pieces on the floor. She put her computer on the coffee table and started to walk to the kitchen._

_Jamie heard her come in and he was on his knees with bunch of pinkish stained paper towels. "Don't..." He didn't want her to say anything or help. "I got it. I got it. I'll clean this up."_

_Watching Jamie, Liza bit her lip and tried to stifle her laughs with her hand._

"_Ow, shit." He'd been trying to pick up the glass quickly and didn't realize that the stuff was going to be so sharp._

_Liza opened up one of the drawers and pulled out a band aid, "Come here."_

_Jamie grabbed the piled up paper towels and tossed them in the trashcan before he walked over to his wife. Liza had stepped over the spilled mess and dampened her own paper towel. She stepped close to Jamie and wiped his sticky hand, "If I didn't know any better I'd think you hurt yourself just so I could fix you." She smiled at him and laughed._

_He laughed and felt her take his hand, and he knew she brought up a valid point. This was nothing new for them. Their first date, the day he'd proposed; both times were instances where Liza had tapped into nurse mode. They were more than a little accident prone._

"_This isn't even that bad. You don't even need a band-aid." She studied his hurt finger and looked up to him._

_He looked down and saw that she was right but there was something about having her doctor him up that was sexy. "Yeah I do. What if I nick it on something. It might start to bleed again."_

_Liza could tell what he was trying to do so she started to open up the band-aid and had it loosely hanging off her finger. She brought his bum hand close to her mouth and kissed the inside of his palm, "You're gonna be just fine." Liza stuck the band-aid on the middle of his forehead and laughed, "I know your tricks." She laughed and started to walk out of the kitchen. Her cheeks had flushed the color of the wine that had spilled on the floor._

_Jamie watched her hips as she swayed out of the kitchen and he furrowed his brow as he went after her. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and lifted her to his side._

"_Ah, Jamie!" Liza laughed when her feet left the floor. _

_He put her down when they got to the bedroom door._

"_What are you doing?"_

_He looked into her blue eyes and leaned close before he kissed her, "I know your tricks too."_

_Liza felt her cheeks redden again after he'd kissed her and she fumbled with the door knob when she kissed him back._

That had been back in the spring, but now that it was August, Jamie and Liza were still feeling like they were in their honeymoon phase. They'd settle in and moved into a new apartment in Columbia just over a month ago.

"Jamie?" Liza was sitting on their bed with her laptop scrolling through the website for _The State_, Columbia's most popular newspaper, and she was having difficulty trying to find his article, "I can't find it. What's it called again? I'll have to search it on the site"

Jamie was in the bathroom and smiled into the mirror as the slipped his tie into its knot. Liza had know idea what he was up to. "Uh...just search my name."

Liza laughed at herself because she knew she should have done that. Searching the website, Liza found her husband's article and couldn't help but smile when she saw the byline, _James Scott_. It was sexy seeing his name under the title, and something about James made it even better. She started to read the piece on the minor league hockey team based in their new city. They got a new coach or something kinda interesting.

Still hidden behind the bathroom door, Jamie spun the ring on his finger and walked into their bedroom. He watched her reading on the bed and he leaned against the wall.

Quickly glancing up, Liza saw Jamie all dressed up and furrowed her brow, "Is there a game you have to cover tonight? Or an interview?"

He started walking toward her and shook his head. "Here."

Liza saw that he was holding up a crumpled piece of paper and took it from him out of curiosity. She looked over the faded print and recognized his handwriting. It was the old valet voucher from their first anniversary after a year of dating. Liza wasn't the type to forget things but she'd forgotten about that. Checking the date, her eyes got wide. "Jamie..." It was their four year anniversary that night and she'd forgotten.

"You wanna have dinner with me?" He had a sweet smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets. He knew that the date had slipped her mind and the look on her face was priceless. Working three twelve hour shifts played with most peoples' minds. He couldn't fault her for forgetting.

"Oh my...I didn't..." Liza pushed her computer onto the bed and started to get up. "I feel so bad. How did I forget about this?"

Jamie put his hand around her hips and shook his head, "Cause our new day's in April. It's not really our anniversary anymore." He looked down to the piece of paper and laughed, "And you've been busy with work. I happened to find that when we were un-packing last month."

"You did? Where was it?"

"In an envelope of stamps."

"Stamps?" Liza laughed and walked to the closet, voucher in hand. She re-read what he'd written and looked over to him, "Did you think we'd end up married when you wrote this?"

Jamie nodded his head, "I knew I'd marry you." It was always going to be Liza.

Turning to him with a small blush, Liza started to smile, "You did not."

"Did too." He laughed and walked toward her, "I knew the moment we met. You couldn't resist me."

"Me? It was the opposite. _You_ couldn't get enough of _me_."

"But _you_ made the first move." Jamie arched his brow and nodded. "You wrote your number instead of directions."

Liza sighed and knew he was right. "Well, I... I just..." She looked up to him and saw his infamous smirk. "Fine, okay, I did. You're right. You had me. I was was helpless, defenseless, if you wanna call it that." She laughed and walked to the closet, "And my defense was pretty good back then, by the way. I know I was better at offense but I had my share of steals."

He laughed when he heard her get a little huffy and watched her walk to the closet. She was right though. Liza had been pretty good on defense when she played for the Tarheels, but it was more than soccer balls she'd stolen during her collegiate career. Somewhere in the mix of things she'd stolen his heart. As a matter of fact she still had it. He wouldn't be getting it back for a while. Probably not ever.

"Where are we going? What do I need to wear?" Liza was glancing at the things she could wear and wondered if the place would help her choose. Jamie had said something but she didn't catch it. "Huh?" He'd walked out of the bedroom so she was left to fend for herself. She ended up picking out the magenta dress she could pair with any heel, threw on a tiny bit of make-up and fixed her hair. She grabbed her purse before she walked out of the bedroom and heard Jamie talking to someone. But it wasn't just anyone, it was a delivery boy.

Jamie paid the guy from Paco's Mobile Tacos and turned around to see Liza. She was beautiful. She was always beautiful but there was something about the way she was standing in the hallway that stole Jamie's breath. Add that to the list of things she'd taken.

Liza started to smile when she saw the delivery bag, "I take it we're staying in." She kind of adored the fact that he'd gotten all dressed up just to stay in. He probably remembered that she had an early day tomorrow.

"You've got to be up at four tomorrow. I didn't want to stay out late."

Putting down her purse when she walked to him, Liza started to laugh. He still surprised her after all this time and she loved it. Jamie put down the food on the coffee table and started to open up the boxes. Liza sat down next to him and slid close. She watched him get the plastic forks and he handed her one. There was a smile still plastered on her face and she nodded, "Thanks."

Jamie took a bite of his chicken avocado burrito and he watched Liza take a bite of her spinach quesadilla. She finished chewing, put her fork down and leaned against him. "Do you remember what happened around our first anniversary of dating?"

Jamie laughed and nodded, "I thought I was gonna have to tell my parents they were going to be _grandparents_."

Liza nodded and looked up to him, "Can you imagine what we'd be doing with a baby now?"

He had no idea so he shook his head, "I can see it happening in three years or something though." He was twenty four and she was twenty three, so they had time to spare.

"Three years?" She caught his eye and smiled, "Is that a deal?"

Jamie nodded and leaned down to kiss her. "Deal." He looked at her and smiled, "First baby by twenty seven and...two or three more after that?"

Liza laughed and arched her brow, "Two or _three_. You're getting kind of confident, aren't you?"

His famous smirk appeared and he moved so he could push her back on the couch and pepper her cheek with kisses. "I'm always confident."

Liza laughed and kissed him thinking that their plan was perfect. Three or four kids. _Jamie's_ kids. It was all she wanted.

**OTHOTH**

It was April now, three days after their one year anniversary of _married_ life and Liza was in for a long day. They'd been in Columbia for about nine months. Liza was getting used to her routine at work and on this day she'd gotten at the hospital at six thirty, her shift started at seven, and she'd be lucky to make it home by eight. But she was doing what she loved. Gail, Lucy, and Francine were on the same shift and Liza felt like she was thrown back in college with Ansley, Kate, and Margaret with those three. They were nothing like her friends, neither age nor personalities, but put the four of them together and they were something else. Fifty two year old Francine was like the mother hen to her young chickens, both patients and the younger nurses. Lucy was in her mid thirties but wore colored shoelaces that coincided with her mood, and this morning she'd picked lime green. Liza wasn't sure what lime green stood for on the color wheel but since Lucy hadn't stopped laughing it must have been a good one. Gail was a few years older than Liza but they were most alike- incredibly professional, efficient, kind, good with the kids, and even better at their jobs.

It started like any normal day. Liza and the other nurses on the pediatric wing made their morning rounds and after that she was going to do a quick inventory check in the supply closet.

Clipboard in hand, Liza made her way down the hall and tallied the numbers of cottons swabs, tape, gowns, gloves, syringes, and just about everything else they needed at the hospital. When she walked back to the nurses station she saw three of her co-workers staring at her.

"What? Did I put my scrubs on backward?" Liza looked down to see if she could see the tag.

"Oh, honey, it's not that." Francine looked past the young nurse to the doctor who fondly had his eye on Liza.

Lucy had a Dum Dum sucker in her mouth and laughed, "Someone's got another admirer."

"What?" Liza furrowed her brow and turned to look behind her.

"I think he's hot. Why not have a hot hookup at work." Lucy shrugged her shoulders with a smile.

"Y'all..." Liza shook her head and held out her hand, "I'm married, remember?" She didn't have her engagement ring on but her band was obviously on her left hand. If it wasn't a health code violation she'd wear that rock everyday but it was just as well that she didn't. Her band was significant enough.

"There just messing with you. Don't worry about them, Liza," Gail said with a laugh.

Turning back to look at the doctor who was talking with an anesthesiologist, Liza turned to her co-workers, "You two have got to stop that."

Lucy spun the sucker in her mouth and smiled. "It's been a slow morning. We've got to find a laugh around here."

Liza furrowed her brow and grinned, "You've been laughing all morning."

"Well..." Lucy shrugged and popped her sucker back in her mouth.

Gail got up and grabbed some folders, handing a few of them to Liza, "Let's go run these to the lab. I've got a few results I need to pick up anyway."

Nodding, Liza walked with Gail to the elevators. The doors opened up and the two women got in. Liza looked over her folders and then to her co-worker. "So I don't think Doctor Tanner was looking at me this morning."

"Oh stop it." Gail laughed and rolled her eyes. "I thought you were one of the good ones. You're just as bad as the other two."

Liza laughed, "I was simply stating my observation."

The elevator dinged when they got to the next floor and three other hospital employees got on.

Liza stepped closer to Gail and leaned toward her, "Maybe you could casually bump into him."

"Right, and what, slip him my number?"

"Sure, what could it hurt?" Liza happened to look down at her ring and smiled. It hadn't hurt her. It hadn't hurt her at all.

Liza and Gail got off on the next floor and they went straight to the lab counter. Gail gathered her folders and handed them to the lab tech, Roger, "Whatcha got for us, Rog."

"Same ole', same ole." Roger took the files from the nurses and gathered the ones they needed.

"How did Callie's blood work look?" Liza saw the top file she was given and glanced at Roger. One of her three year old patients came in complaining of a stomach ache and the doctors were struggling with a diagnosis. They ruled out appendicitis or ulcer.

"Everything was clear."

Glancing over the numbers, Liza furrowed her brow. But before she could go over the different scenarios in her head she heard her beeper buzz. "That's me." She looked down and saw 2250-911. Liza realized that it was a emergency delivery for the Hendersons. "I gotta go." She turned to Gail and handed her the folders, "Take these upstairs for me."

She started to hurry back upstairs but Roger grabbed another lab sheet, "Wait, Liza. This one is for you."

Remembering that she was waiting on another test, Liza hustled back to get the last piece of paper and folded it up to tuck in her pocket. Instead of waiting on the elevator Liza took the stairs and used her former soccer playing stamina to make it up the three flights in good time. She hurried to meet with the team of doctors working on the Henderson delivery, "What's going on?"

"The baby's heart rate dropped. We're doing an emergency c-section."

"Right now?" Liza questioned the woman who was telling her the information because Mrs. Henderson still had five weeks to go.

"Right now."

Liza knew that she was going to be a part of the team that took the baby to the NICU and quickly got on a gown, gloves and a scrub cap. It wasn't going to be a long delivery, the baby was high risk, his heart was underdeveloped, and time was of the essence.

Doctor Jennings came over to brief the team and let them know that once the baby was out they needed to immediately check his respiratory functions before they could begin to map out the cardiovascular treatment.

When everyone got into the delivery room Liza and a few others stood off to the side and waited before they could take over. Everything happened so fast and the baby was carried over to a separate table and the nurses all worked as fast as they could to clean him up. They placed him in a rolling incubator and headed out of the delivery room.

"Is he okay? Are they okay?" Mr. Henderson was a wreck outside and looked at the nurses rolling his son down the hall. He hadn't been able to go in since it was an emergency.

Liza stopped to speak with the new father and pulled down her mask, "You're wife is fine. She is still sedated but she did wonderfully. We're taking your son..."

"Christopher. We decided on Christopher."

Liza smiled and nodded, "We taking Christopher to the Nickyou. We're going to monitor his breathing and make sure he's strong enough for surgery."

Christopher's father took a deep breath and put his hands on his head, "Did they say anything about his heart?"

"Not yet. We're going to run test to see how he's doing. We'll know more once we get those results." Liza could see that the new dad was overcome with emotion and Liza wished she could ease his worries. "Someone will be able to let you know more in a little while. Your wife should be back in her room after the anesthesia wears off. Christopher will stay in the Nickyou. My name's Liza Scott so if you come down there ask for me and I'll try and give you updates."

"Thank you."

Liza pulled her mask back up and nodded at the father. She hurried to follow her colleges.

It didn't take long for the team to get baby Christopher's breathing monitored and then they ordered and EKG. His pulse was weak and getting slower by the minute and everyone knew they didn't have long to take action.

"What are we up against?" Dr. Jennings and the cardiologist, Dr. Owens, along with head pediatrician, Dr. Putnam, all circled around the pictures of baby Christopher's heart.

"He's got a ventricular septal problem here and..." He moved his pen to point to another issue, "...and multiple holes in the atrium."

"What do yo suggest we do, Carl?" Dr. Jennings wasn't going to simply watch the boy's heart stop. They needed to do something.

Dr. Owens saw another problem with the twisted veins and lack of circulation. He'd seen problems like this before but not in a newborn. The size of the holes weren't microscopic nor looked like the kind to heal themselves either. "If we do surgery it's going to be extensive."

"We've had to give him multiple rounds of epinephrine. I don't know how more he can take." Dr. Putnam crossed her arms and shook her head.

Liza didn't want to hear this. The boy was less than an hour old. They had to think of something.

Dr. Jennings studied the photos and looked at Dr. Owens and Putnam, "Can we re-route this to help spread blood flow?"

"We can try." Dr. Owens nodded, "It's his size that worries me. I've never performed this kind of a surgery on a three pound person."

"We're going to need to ask the family. Everything about this is high risk." Dr. Putnam turned toward the staff, "Can one of you let the family know we'll be out to discuss the options shortly."

"I'll do it." Liza stepped forward. She'd talked with the father earlier so she could do it again. The doctors nodded at her in thanks and Liza left the room. Mr. Henderson happened to be waiting on the elevators when Liza saw him. "Hi."

Not recognizing her with out her mask and scrub cap at first, Mr. Henderson remembered Liza's name and raised his brow, "How's everything going?"

"The doctors are discussing their options but I wanted to brief you." Liza took a deep breath and looked to an empty bench. "Let's sit down."

"It's bad, isn't it?"

It broke Liza's heart to hear him say that. "Christopher has three major problems right now and because he's so little it's going to be really hard to correct everything at once, if at all."

"Is he dying?"

Liza had mastered the straight face over her time as a nurse but she was about to loose it. "His heart rate is dropping every ten minutes and we're afraid that his circulation is slowing as well. His brain and lungs may begin to shut down if there isn't oxygen flow."

Mr. Henderson wiped his tears away and sighed, "Ugh..okay, so what do we do?"

"Dr. Owens, the head cardiologist is discussing the possibilities right now. Because of Christopher's size it's going to pose a large threat for complications and they want to make sure they take the safest route."

"Can I see him. Can my wife see him?"

Liza nodded, "You'll be able to go back and see him through his incubator, but your wife will have to wait a few more hours. She has to rest a little bit longer." Seeing the three doctors walk their way, Liza stood up. "They'll be able to give you more information."

"Mr. Henderson..." Dr. Jennings introduced the his colleges and explained what was happening with the baby. Liza knew that the outcome of this particular case wasn't going to be good and she quietly walked into the break room. She walked to her locker and pulled out her phone because if there was one person who could say the right thing to make her feel better it was Jamie.

His phone rang once and then went straight to voice mail. "You've reached James Scott..." Liza ended the call instead of leaving a message. She took a few deep breaths and realized that it was nearly lunch time. In no mood to eat, Liza knew that the Henderson case wouldn't have any major progress for a little while and she tarted to head back to the nurses station.

Francine was writing down information on a chart and smiled at Liza when she walked towards her, "How's everything going? I've heard you've had a busy morning."

Liza simply shook her head, "Not good. There's a three pound baby downstairs that's going to have complete cardiac failure." Liza rested her head in her hands and sighed.

Gail walked up to the women and smiled at Liza, "We found out what was wrong with Callie. I took over when you were gone."

"What was it?"

"A peanut allergy." She laughed and shook her head, "Apparently it was undiagnosed. We ran some preliminary test earlier and found out. Callie's gonna be just fine."

That was a welcomed relief. Liza nodded and looked at Gail, "Thanks for taking over."

Gail knew that Liza had a lot on her plate right now and it was nothing Liza wouldn't have done for her. "Are you hungry? I've got a little bit of time before I check on my other patients."

"Um...not really but I could use the break."

The two women made their way to the cafeteria and Liza got an apple while Gail ate whatever they were serving there. They didn't know how long they'd been there but Gail knew that something was on Liza's mind. The older of the two pushed her green beans around and glanced to Liza, "You want to talk about it?"

Liza was thankful that her friend was being supportive but she'd talked about it enough with the boy's father. She shook her head and saw that Tommy Tanner had just sat down. Bringing up Gail's love life might take her mind off of things. "Doctor Tanner just sat down."

The twenty seven year old looked over her shoulder and laughed, "Why does this feel like high school? Has dating always been this awkward? Ha, listen to me. We're not even dating..." She laughed at herself and shook her head.

"It's kind of cute, and he's pretty cute, too."

"I know, right."

Liza laughed out loud at Gail's admission. "And just think. He won't break your heart because he fixes them for a living." Dr. Tanner studied under Dr. Owens and he was pretty well know around the hospital for his steady hands and adorable smile.

Gail stabbed her food and rolled her eyes, "Well aren't you cute with your...little ideas." Laughing, Gail quickly glanced back to the doctor they were talking about and shook her head, "Hot shot cardiologist interested in plain Jane, me? I won't hold my breath."

Liza bit into her apple and arched her brow, "You never know." Hearing her beeper, Liza looked down and knew she was needed for the Henderson case again. It had been nice to get away from the drama and heartbreak that was brewing on the other side of the hospital, but duty called. She got up from the table and looked at Gail, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

When the young nurse made her way back to the NICU she saw Mr. Henderson pushing a woman in a wheelchair.

"Liza..." Mr. Henderson looked to his wife and nodded, "Honey this is one of the nurses I've been talking with."

"Hi. I'm Liza Scott." Liza smiled at the woman. "You must be Christopher's mom, Sarah?" Liza hadn't met the woman but from the file, she knew that her name was Sarah and that the dad was Robert.

"Hi." Mrs. Henderson voice was weak and tired and that was to be expected from a mother who'd undergone an emergency Cesarean with a baby in the NICU.

Robert Henderson looked to Liza as he held on to the handles of his wife's wheelchair, "They're going to do surgery in a little while. We got to go see him and talk to him."

"That's good. I was on my way to see him. I was called up here for his prep and surgery."

Something in the nurse's voice was comforting to the new parents and they smiled at Liza. "Thank you."

Liza hadn't done a lot but hearing the man say that was bittersweet. "I'll come back out and give you updates or send someone else."

"Can you do it?" Sarah Henderson looked at Liza and knew that the nurse in front of her was the woman she wanted to hear from. Not a cold doctor.

Liza swallowed hard and nodded, "I'll try." She nodded to the parents and walked into the NICU to see the team of doctors that were going to operate on the little boy. She listened and watched as they gave directions and instructions for everyone. Liza could hear it in Dr. Owens voice that he wasn't sure if the procedure would work, the odds weren't on their side, but the entire team was pulling for Christopher.

On the sidelines when the procedures were going on, Liza was waiting with Dr. Putnam for the aftercare.

The surgery seemed like it lasted forever and when they wheeled the little boy back into the NICU for recovery Liza saw Dr. Owens shake his head. They'd done everything they could but the damage was unrepairable. Christopher's heart wasn't strong enough for his little body. He's survived through the surgery but there was nothing else they could do.

Dr. Putnam and Owens talked for a little bit while Liza recorded Christopher's vitals but his heart rate was lower than it had ever been. His oxygen levels were hazardous and there was only one option that could save his life, but the time table wasn't going to allow it.

"I have to speak with the family." Dr. Putnam looked over to the incubator and then to Dr. Owens.

"They asked if I could do it. I'll go." Liza knew that this was the hardest part of her job but it was something that had to be done. "I'll talk to them first and you can explain afterward." The last thing the Robert and Sarah were going to want to hear was a lot of medical this and that, that they didn't understand.

Liza walked to the door and when she was out of the NICU she pulled off her gloves and put her mask in the trashcan. Taking a deep breath, Liza walked towards the family. Mrs. Henderson had been taken back to her room emotionally and physically exhausted.

"How's Christopher?" Mr. Henderson stood up and looked at Liza hopeful.

Subconsciously, Liza ran her fingers over her wedding band, "Dr. Owens wasn't able to fix Christopher's complications. He's back in the Nickyou but his heart isn't supplying sufficient oxygen to his other organs. The only other option right now is a complete heart transplant and..."

Robert was grasping exactly what it was that Liza was telling him, "But it's too late. He's too little and it's too late, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

Mr. Henderson took a deep breath and shook his head, "How much longer does he have?"

"Given his vitals, about four hours without intervention." Liza started to feel her own eyes start to tear and she blinked hoping they would go away. "The doctors did everything they could."

Sniffing and nodded with his head hung low, Mr. Henderson nodded, "I know. Thank you."

Liza knew that his wife needed to be told. "Do I need to go to your wife's room?"

Robert shook his head and wiped his tears away, "She should hear it from me."

"Doctor Owens, Doctor Jennings, and Putnam are going to come out here and let you know what comes next."

The grown man started to cry a little harder when the reality of the situation was hitting him and nodded.

"I'm sorry." Liza had to quickly turn away because she was about to cry and she was always supposed to be strong for her patients and their families.

"Nurse Scott?"

Liza looked back to the man who was going to loose a son.

"I appreciate everything you did and all you've done."

There was a lump in her throat that was restricting her airway and Liza could only nod. She turned away, passed the doctors as they walked up to Mr. Henderson and she fled to the bathroom. In the confines of a stall, Liza held her hands against the wall to brace herself and started to cry without hesitation. It was all she could think to do.

**OTHOTH**

Later that night about eight fifteen Liza walked into the apartment. She could smell the dinner that Jamie had cooked and loved that her husband took priority in the kitchen when she had to work late. She tossed her keys and purse on the table and slowly kicked off her shoes.

Jamie walked out of the bedroom and smiled, "Hey. I didn't hear you come in."

"I just got here." Liza's voice was soft and low.

Noticing her state immediately, Jamie walked close to her, "Are you okay?"

Liza shook her head and leaned into his body for support. "No."

He could hear that she was crying and pulled her close and kissed her on the neck. Not sure what was wrong, Jamie wanted to ask but was afraid to. He figured it was something about a patient and when this kind of thing happened it was best if she talked about it first.

Liza dug her head into his shoulder and breathed him in. Jamie was always there for her and she knew he would be, but being able to feel him so close was the thing she'd wanted all day.

"It's gonna be okay, Liza. Whatever it is." Jamie soothingly ran his hand over her back and saw that she'd pulled away.

Wiping her wet cheek, Liza shook her head. "A baby died tonight." She closed her eyes felt her lip quiver, "He didn't have a chance." Liza took a deep breath and let out a cry, "His hea..heart... He had heart problems and we cou..couldn't fix it."

Jamie knew that Liza wanted to be able to save everyone and hated when they couldn't. He looked at her broken face and shook his head, "I know this is hard, baby. Just breathe." Jamie took a deep breath hoping she would mirror him and she did.

"I just...he was a newborn and he never got a chance. It made me start thinking about our kids. What if that happens to us. What if..."

"It won't." He couldn't be sure of that but it was what she needed to hear.

"But what _if_, Jamie. What are we gonna do?"

Jamie ran his hands over her hair and used his thumb to wipe a stray tear, "We're going to have beautiful babies, Liza. _You're_ going to have smart, healthy, beautiful babies. And the rest of it..."

"I'm pregnant."

His blue eyes got wide and his brows raised to the top of his head, "What?"

Liza felt a tear slide down her cheek and she nodded, "I found out today."

Realizing why she was extra emotional about this, Jamie let out a happy laugh, "You are?"

Liza reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. It was the same one she'd pulled out when she'd cried in the bathroom.

_Liza has been in the stall for a while letting out her tears over Christopher Henderson's fate. She took a few breaths to try and steady her breathing and reached for some toilet paper to dry her cheeks. There wasn't any so she dug her hand in her pockets wondering if she had anything that could help her face. But instead of finding a Kleenex Liza's hand fell on something else._

_Her stomach flipped when she remembered the test results Roger had given her earlier and she started to get nervous. Scared about the possibility because of what might happen if the results told her what she thought, Liza waited before unfolding it.  
_

_Liza carefully pulled out the piece of paper and took a deep breath before she unraveled it. This piece of paper wasn't for a patient, it was for Liza. She'd suspected she was pregnant last week and with the resources at the hospital she was able to have the test done a few days ago. These were those results._

_She'd been so preoccupied with the case today that she'd forgotten all about the paper in her pocket but now it was a defining moment. With the creases unfolded and the paper flat in her hands, Liza was trembling as she raised the paper to read it. When she saw her hCG levels she immediately put one of her hands on her belly._

_They were pregnant._

_It was a surprise but most pregnancy were._

_Liza looked at the results for what seemed like forever and then she started to remember what could happen and what might go wrong and suddenly her happiness started to fade into fear. She wanted to have kids, she really wanted to have kids but now the possibility of what could go wrong was clear in her mind._

_She tucked the paper back into a square and tried to steady her emotions. Liza knew that she needed to get a grip. Thrilled beyond excitement with a nervousness that still lingered in her mind, she needed to remember that she still had a job to do. She'd get to celebrate with Jamie later. He'd be the one who'd put it into perspective. They were having a baby. It was more than she could comprehend._

Jamie looked at the piece of paper but it was more or less in a foreign language. He didn't know what any of it meant but he knew they were gonna have a baby. "We're having a baby?"

Liza couldn't not smile at his excitement and she nodded. "You're gonna be a dad."

Trying to keep his head from spinning, Jamie simply smiled and wrapped his hands around his wife again. "We're having a baby." He'd said it again and whispered in her ear after he kissed her cheek.

Smiling at him and his reaction, Liza put her hands on her stomach. "I'm gonna go see the doctor later this week."

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, that sounds good." He was a little like a blabbering idiot just nodding to do it, but he pressed his hand against on of hers and smiled with that famous smirk. He'd never imagined what this moment might feel like, but knowing that _their_ baby was in there was something else. He took a deep breath and looked into Liza's blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too."

He looked to the kitchen and tilted his head, "Are you hungry? There's a plate in there for you."

She was so emotionally drained that eating was the last thing on her mind. "I'm fine."

"But you're eating for two." He smiled and kissed her quick.

The way he'd said that had been more than sweet. It was somehow romantic and kind. All of Liza's hesitations that had been cast throughout the day were starting to go away. Locking eyes with her husband, Liza knew that this was a good thing. This baby, their baby wasn't anything but exciting and thrilling. They'd always wanted a lot of kids. They were starting a little earlier than expected but that's how life worked wasn't it? Throw people for a loop, add in an element of surprise, take lemons and have people turn them into lemonade. Or in this instance, take a little bit of him and a little bit of her and make a baby. It wasn't part of the plan but it was going to work for Jamie and Liza. It was going to work for all three of them.

**OTHOTH**

**Jamie and Liza are pregnant...finally. For those of you who read LM or LMLD it probably seems like a long time coming since we've know about their kids for a while. And you guys know I like foreshadowing so should you guys be worried? Maybe? Who knows. There are certainly blanks worth filing that have been left open through LM and LMLD. But aside from foreshadowing, I was thinking about doing the next chapter in short sections following every other month (more or less) of Liza's pregnancy. Sound like a good idea? Your suggestions are always welcomed so if there is anything pregnancy related you really wanna see feel free to ask.**

**My reviewers and readers continue to inspire me. Thanks so much for the feedback!**

**Joan: Your question about Charles and Margaret, the answer is yes. I'm glad you like how I was able to make Jamie and Liza's wedding different than the other things I've written. I was trying to go for that...shake it up a bit.**

**JulieStone: Ha yeah, Lucas (and Peyton for that matter) kinda get snubbed in the spin-offs because I have a hard time writing them. I'm working on that though. It's getting easier to write them as I write Sawyer's fic.**

**Review Please!  
**


	19. And Baby Makes Three

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter: And Baby Makes Three**

**Disclaimer: I have absolutely no affiliation with OTH or its characters.**

**A/N: If you read LM or Charlotte's story you're going to recognize the format of the chapter. It's gonna span the whole pregnancy and I'll have time stamps above each chapter. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

**-Two months**

Liza knew the roads to Savannah like the back of her hand. She'd memorized the landscape and the best places to eat, where the cheapest gas was, and which gas stations had the nicest bathrooms; and Liza smiled because Jamie knew all those same things. He'd stopped at the convenience store where I-95 and Low Country highway met which happened to be the only store in South Carolina that had the big bag of Funyuns. Not the measly snack sized bag.

Jamie had grabbed a bottled water and a pack of gum and he watched his wife walk toward him with her blue Powerade, Funyuns, and her always loved Reese's Cups. He watched her put the stuff on the counter as he got out his wallet. Looking at her with a shake of his head he laughed, "You are going to be so sick."

"Am not." She playfully arched her brow and shook her head.

"You are too." Jamie looked at her junk and nodded, "And your breath is going to be nasty."

Liza gathered her food when Jamie handed the cashier the money, "Well then you don't have to kiss me." She gave him an oh well shrug as she walked out of the store.

For Jamie, not kissing Liza would be a struggle. Not only because he loved her to the depths of his very soul but she was also pregnant with their first baby and that by itself had Jamie fawning over her more so than he already did.

They both walked over to his old FJ-40 and Jamie cranked the engine headed toward Savannah. They'd made the trip down there multiple times and they were going to have many more considering baby Scott would have to visit his or her grandparents from time to time.

Liza opened up her bag of Funyuns and the smell of fake onion rings filled the car. Jamie started to laugh and manually cracked his window. Knowing that her snack was on the smelly side Liza cracked open her Powerade and couldn't help but laugh when she took a sip. Now the car reeked of a sweet berry smell mixed with onions. Not so good.

Jamie eyed the peanut butter cups and shook his head, "I know that pregnancy hormones make people do crazy things but please don't eat those with that."

Instead of agreeing Liza started to unwrap her favorite candy. She hadn't eaten any of the Funyons yet so her pallet was clean. Biting into her cup, Liza savored the flavor and pulled out the second.

Feeling her tap his arm, Jamie turned and saw that she was offering him the second Reese's cup. He couldn't deny the chocolate and peanut butter so they split the pack like they'd done for years. While he was chewing he smiled and looked to Liza again. "They should make a three pack."

"A three pack?" Liza sat back in her chair and looked at the bag of Funyons she was about to dive into. "I'm pretty sure the king size comes with four."

He knew that and nodded, "But we need a three pack." Jamie turned onto the on ramp for the interstate and glanced at Liza after he merged, "One of us is gonna get left out if we keep splitting them."

Watching his eyes fall on her belly, Liza looked down to her stomach and took a deep breath. "Maybe you should write an informed letter to the manufacturer?"

"I probably should."

They'd both laughed, and for remaining hour of their trip they conversationally created a rough draft of their Reese's letter. Nothing was going to come of it but they had a fun time trying to figure out what they'd say. But when they'd passed over the river and drove across the Talmadge bridge Jamie had suddenly gotten much quieter. Liza instantly could see his shift in demeanor and wondered why he looked so anxiously nervous.

Leaning over from her seat, she rested her hand on his leg, "Hey?" He turned to her and their blue eyes met. "Everything is gonna be fine. My family is going to be so excited."

He knew that. Their news was nothing but exciting. It was the sudden thoughts he was having about facing Liza's dad. "I think I'm nervous about telling your dad. And Patrick maybe, too?"

"What" Liza laughed, "Why? They love you."

"I don't know. All of the sudden I kinda feel like..." Jamie didn't really know how to explain it. "I'm just thinking if the baby is a girl how would_ I_ feel if some guy _got_ her pregnant."

Liza didn't want to straight out laugh at him and she tried to hide her smile. "Honey, you're not _some_ guy and you didn't _get_ me pregnant. It's kind of a team effort." She couldn't help it this time and she laughed. "You're my _husband_. If you're worried about them thinking we have sex..."

When she said it like that it sounded dumb. They'd been together for a really long time now, he shouldn't have to worry about those things. "I just...I don't know."

"You were fine when we told your parents. This is gonna be the same."

Jamie knew that what she was saying was true. Telling Mr. and Mrs. Bennet wasn't going to be awkward or worrisome. Telling his own parents had gone really well. They'd been more than surprised.

_Parking the car, Jamie turned to look at Liza who was already wearing a hushed shade of pink on her cheeks. He brushed his finger by her skin and smiled, "You're gonna give us away."_

_Liza's face turned darker and she buried her hands in her face with a cute laugh, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She took a deep breath and turned back to him. "Okay, is it better? Am I less red?"_

_He looked at his wife and could only smile. "You're perfect."_

_A violent surge of heat rushed to her cheeks and Liza blushed to the extreme, "Oh, stop it. We're never gonna be able to go in now."_

_Leaning over the center console, Jamie kissed her temple, "I love you."_

_Liza turned her face to kiss him back and softened her eyes, "I love you, too." They shared a long look and then Liza took a deep breath. "Alright, okay, I think my redness has come and gone." She had to gather her breath again and looked at her husband, "Are you ready?"_

_He nodded and the young couple got their bags and walked hand in hand to the front door._

"_Mom? Dad?" Jamie called out for his parents while he put down their bags and looked around. Things looked the same as always and it brought a smile to his face. The house he'd spend the majority of his life living in was more comforting than he could ever describe._

_Haley made her way to the foyer and opened her arms, "Jamie, hey!" She hugged her son then turned to her daughter-in-law and welcomed her in the same way, "Hi Liza." Before the younger Mrs. Scott could even respond Haley turned to Jamie, "You two got here faster that expected."_

_Jamie nodded, "Yeah, we didn't catch a red light at all when we got to town so that cut like twenty minutes out. Is Charlotte not home yet?" He crinkled his brow._

_"No, you're Dad left a little while ago to go get her, but they shouldn't be long." Haley walked the two into the living room and they all took a seat._

_Liza noticed the faint smell wafting from the kitchen and smiled, "Wow, what are you cooking? It smells wonderful."_

_The mother of two went on to describe dinner and they were all talking when they heard Charlotte and Nathan come in. Just as soon as Haley heard her daughter's voice she shot out of her chair faster than she knew she could._

_Jamie turned to Liza when his mom went to see his sister and he squeezed Liza's hand as they all walked toward Charlotte. Their announcement was coming up soon._

_While Charlotte and her mother hugged the younger girl managed to see Jamie walk up. Still glued to her mom she looked at her brother, "Hey, Jame."_

_"Hey, Char."_

_Haley let go of Charlotte and watched as her two children hugged. Nathan walked inside and stood next to Haley. He leaned over and kissed the side of her head, "I'm glad they're both home."_

_She looked up to his blue eyes, "Me too."_

_Charlotte saw Liza and quickly moved away from Jamie to hug her. "Hi, Liza!" They'd grown really close over the last four and a half years._

_Liza smiled when Charlotte walked towards her, "Hi."_

_The two younger girls greeted each other and Jamie interrupted, "Before we sit down or do dinner or whatever, you want to take a family picture?"_

_"Oh Jamie, I look gross, I've been on an airplane for the last however many hours." Charlotte shook her head._

_"It won't matter." He looked at his little sister's appearance, "You look fine."_

_Liza walked over to he purse and pulled out the camera and handed it to Jamie. Her cheeks were starting to shade again and if they didn't say something fast someone was bound to ask questions._

_Haley looked at Charlotte, "It'll be fine Charlotte, you look great." Haley didn't really know why Jamie wanted the sudden photo opp but she wasn't opposed. After looking at some pictures earlier she thought it was a good idea._

_Charlotte was a little hard to convince so Liza spoke up, "We just wanted to get a recent picture of all of us together." Liza added._

_Charlotte huffed, "Fine, okay whatever."_

_Jamie smiled and set the timer and they all got situated. Nathan stood next to Haley who was next to Charlotte who was next to Jamie who was behind Liza. The red light started to blink letting them know the picture was going to take in a few seconds. Liza squeezed Jamie's hand and he ran his hands over her stomach and cleared his throat, "By the way, we're having a baby."_

_And as soon as Jamie said it the picture took. In that moment his mother, father, and sister's reaction were all caught in a single image._

_Jamie buried his head in the crook of Liza's neck and she ran her hand over his head and laughed. They both turned to their family and the look on everyone's face was priceless. The best part was that it was captured for an eternity._

_Haley was the first to speak, "Wha...Are...Really?"_

_Liza had a tear in her eye and nodded, "Yeah."_

_Googly eyed with her mouth wide open, Charlotte started to come to, "Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God. I'm gonna be an Aunt?"_

_Nodding Jamie smiled, "You're gonna be an aunt."_

_"Ah!" Charlotte jumped a little and hugged Liza._

_Charlotte, Haley and Liza all sat down on the couch and questions started pouring from Charlotte and Haley's mouth._

_"How far along are you?" It was the first thing that came to Charlotte's mind._

_"About seven weeks." Liza shook her head, "I didn't know how long to wait and tell you, but I couldn't wait too long, it was hard enough." She laughed a little and knew that she'd done really well not to say anything sooner._

_"So when..." Haley was trying to do the math in her head but her thoughts were all discombobulated with the news she couldn't concentrate._

_Liza knew what she was asking, "December 17th."_

_"A Christmas baby! I'll be home from school!" Charlotte bounced on the couch super happy that she would more than likely be able to be there for her niece or nephew's birth._

_Nathan took a deep breath as the news settled and he shook Jamie's hand that promptly transformed into a hug. "Congratulations, Jamie."_

_Jamie looked at his father hoping he could be half the dad his own father was. "Thanks, dad."_

_The family of five, six including new baby Scott spent most of the rest of the night talking about the news, and the stolen glances between Jamie and Liza told each other that everything had gone without a hitch. This baby was going to grow up with a beyond wonderful family, and they'd only told one half._

Jamie was thrown from his memory as they pulled onto the Bennet's street and the FJ-40 dipped a little as he drove into the driveway.

Liza un-clipped her seat belt and smiled at Jamie thinking of what he'd said about her own father. "If we have a girl I give you full permission to be as protective over her as I think you will be." She leaned over the console to kiss him. She'd secretly loved the way he'd thought about her own dad, but more so how _he_ might feel when and if they had a girl of their own.

"I will be." He nodded and opened up his door and reached for their bags.

Liza made it to the door first. "Hello, hello!" Little feet came out of the living room and Liza knelt down to see her young nephew, "Hi, Grayson." Liza gave the sixteen month old a squeeze hug and pulled away to look at the cute boy, "You've grown so much!"

"Yeah, you blink all the sudden they're running around the house hiding from you." Patrick walked over to his son and playfully scooped him up, "Isn't that right?"

The little boy started to laugh and Jamie had stepped behind Liza to set their bags down.

"Hey, Jamie, how are you?" Patrick held out his hand and shook his brother-in-law's hand.

"Good. Really good. How about you?"

The three adults and child walked toward the rest of the family and Patrick nodded. "I've got my hands full with this one."

Liza found herself smiling at Jamie because they'd have their own hands full just about seven months.

"Hi, sweetheart." Mr. Bennet got up and hugged his youngest.

Leaning into her father Liza smiled, "Hi, Dad."

"Jamie, it's good to see you." Eleanor got up from her chair and hugged Jamie.

"You too."

"You two got here just in time. We were itching to start lunch."

Liza laughed because her burning desire for Funyuns had put them a little bit behind. "But where's Charles?"

Melissa secured Grayson on her hip when Patrick handed him to her, "Oh you know him."

Eleanor nodded, "He's _said_ he was on his way." She rolled her eyes because her youngest son didn't seem to have a very good grasp on time management. He never had. "But everything's ready in the kitchen. Grab yourself a plate and find a place to sit on the porch."

Chicken salad, a vinegar based slaw, fruit salad, homemade toasted bagel chips were on the menu and Liza wasn't eating lightly. She'd served herself a rather large portion of chicken salad and took a seat next to Melissa so she could be close to Grayson.

"So Jamie I read that piece you did on the minor league baseball teams in the Carolinas. It was really interesting. I didn't realize that so many of those guys make careers playing double A or triple A ball."

Nodding, Jamie wiped his mouth, "Yeah, I was surprised to. You think of baseball players and think of the major league. The Yankees and Red Sox, Braves and Dodgers. But the minors are where you see the real nitty gritty. They don't play for the money, they play because they love it."

"Sports should go back to that. It's a real shame that they feed off the dollar signs instead of the roars from the crowd." Donald picked at his slaw as he shook his head.

"Maybe we have a little pro athlete on our hands?" Eleanor looked at her grandson and arched her brow.

"Oh, I don't know." Melissa laughed, "I wasn't much of an athlete. I could cheer the loudest and do cartwheels pretty well but I couldn't hit a ball off a tee if someone paid me."

"It's true." Patrick laughed and smiled at his wife. "I don't think we'll give the family any top notch athletes." He was a great golfer but golf was almost more of a game of concentration rather than ability. "Liza and Jamie are the ones who will have the athletes. UNC soccer star mom, high school standout dad, and a professional basketball playing grandfather. Those are the ones we'll be betting on."

"Actually..." Liza started to sit up and put her plate on the table next to her.

Charles walked outside on the porch and stole Liza's thunder before she could get it going. He had a large bouquet in his hands and walked over to his mother.

"Charles..." Mrs. Bennet looked at her son with a surprised smirk.

"Happy Mother's Day." He leaned down to kiss her cheek and handed her the flowers.

"Thank you, honey."

Charles knew his tardiness had been forgotten and he looked at his family's full plates of food, "That looks really good."

Jamie knew that Liza had been cut off by her brother's arrival but also knew that their original plan was still in motion. He looked her way and tilted his head to the house, "You want me to go get the gifts and card?"

Liza nodded and had a funny little feeling that Charles' flowers were going to look incredibly dismal compared to Jamie and Liza's present. Jamie came back with small square box and a yellow card.

"Oh you two didn't need to get me anything. Your company is plenty."

Charles sat down with his plate and looked at his sister, "Can't beat a big bouquet."

Knowing she was about to trump his gift, Liza rolled her eyes at her brother and looked to her mom, "It's not exactly in season but open the box first." Everyone was watching Eleanor open up the box as they ate. "Dad, I think you'll like it too."

"Is it one of those smelly candles she likes so much? I'm about ready for a new flavor."

The family all laughed as Mrs. Bennet pulled the object out of the tissue paper. "No, Don. It's not a candle, but this is pretty." She held up the glass ornament and saw the date painted in perfect calligraphy on the sides. "December seventeenth?"

Liza could tell that her mom was still curious, "Read the card."

"Are we going somewhere in December?" Mrs. Bennet asked as she slid her finger under the envelop. "I can't think of a thing that's important in December other than Christmas."

Jamie looked over to Liza and knew that her family was about to get a shock.

Melissa thought she might know what was going on. "Read it out loud."

Clearing her throat, Eleanor began to read the front. "The best presents on Mother's Day can include chocolate, flowers, bath salts, jewelry, those things that most people get." She laughed and flipped the page, "But you're not getting those. At least not this year, _grandma_." It took a second for it to register and for the rest of the group to realized what Jamie and Liza were trying to get across.

"Ah!" Mrs. Bennet stood up and held out the card and ornament. "Ah!"

"Holy moly!" Donald looked to his little girl and felt his heart leap when he put it together that she was pregnant.

"This..." Mrs. Bennet started walking over to Liza and her daughter stood up. "...this is your due date, isn't it?"

Liza wrapped her arms around her mom and nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh, boy!" Donald had a cute smile across his face and got up to congratulate Jamie. "Wow. This is...just...great, Jamie. So great."

"Oh my gosh!" Melissa got up to hug her sister-in-law while Charles smack patted Jamie on the back.

"Congrats, Jamie."

Patrick nodded and said the same thing, and the family continued to celebrate over lunch. When the dishes needed to be taken inside Jamie and Patrick offered to take them. The younger guy looked to the older as he set down the dishes, "You think we're ready for this?"

"Oh yeah." Patrick nodded, "Liza's gonna be a great mom and I know you're gonna be a great dad. The no sleeping gets a little bit of taking used to but..." Glancing out the window to his sister, Patrick turned back, "You two are gonna be just fine."

Jamie stared to scrape the plates thinking about what Patrick said and heard Liza walk in.

"I was coming to get those."

The twenty four year old shook her head, "I got it." She walked next to Jamie and put the dishes down. "So that went well."

Wiping his hands clean on the dish towel he nodded, "It did, didn't it."

"Mmm-huh." She kissed him quickly and wrapped her arms around his back to hold onto him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed the of her head and moved his hands down to her waist, "Both of you."

The flutter in her heart sent Liza in a blissed-out state of mind and she knew that she was the happiest girl on the planet. Watching her family react had been wonderful but having Jamie so close and so sweet was the best, and it was only going to get better when their family became three.

**OTHOTH**

**-5 months**

Liza was working the tail end of her shift and when she rounded the corner of the hallway she started to smile because Jamie was standing by the nurses station. She checked her watch but knew he was a little early. Their appointment wasn't for another twenty minutes.

"Liza, find me a middle aged version of Jaime. Earl just doesn't compare." Francine nodded to her colleague as she approached.

Smiling, Liza put down her clipboard and looked at her husband, "Your husband isn't bad. I really like Earl."

"You wanna trade, then?"

Jamie laughed and looked at Liza, "I have to warn you. I'm prone to accidents, and my car door gets stuck a lot."

Knowing that Francine was just going on for the thrill of the conversation, Liza locked arms with her handsome husband, "And he has an undying love for macaroni and cheese."

"It's true."

"Well I'm lactose intolerant so I don't think we'd work out." Francine laughed and looked at the young couple. She eyed the clock and looked over her shoulder, shooing the couple away. Lowering her voice, Francine nodded, "I'll sign you out, Liza. Go on and get out of here."

"Thanks, Fran."

"Have a good weekend." The older woman waved them off and Jamie took Liza's hand as they walked to the elevators.

"How's your day been?"

"Really good. All the kids had really good days and their spirits were high. What about you? Get a lot of writing done?"

He laughed and shook his head as they walked into the empty elevator. "I tried to but I couldn't concentrate. I kept trying to picture us with a boy and then I'd picture us with a girl. My head was all over the place."

Liza punched the button for the appropriate floor and they had three stories to go up. She walked to the back and leaned against the wall. "We won't have to wait much longer."

"I know." He walked over to her and rested his hands on her protruding belly and his forehead on hers.

Smiling, Liza arched her brow, "Soccer balls or ballet shoes?"

He laughed and knew the answer, "That's a trick question. Boy _or_ girl, you're gonna be teaching the baby how to score goals like the pros."

Kissing his cheek, Liza smiled, "Good answer."

The elevator dinged and the couple made their way to their doctor's office. They didn't have to wait long and Liza was sitting in an exam chair before they knew it.

"Does it make things easier knowing what all this stuff means?" Jamie looked around the room and felt like he was on another planet.

Liza nodded, "Sorta." Her background as a peds nurse did allow for her to understand pregnancies, deliveries, and newborns more so than the average person but it also meant she understood the problems and complications that could arise as well. "I do like knowing what to look for in an ultrasound."

"You're gonna have to fill me in on that one because I can't tell a foot from a shoulder."

Liza started to laugh and saw their exam room door open.

"Hi, Liza. Jamie, how are you?"

Resting her hands on her stomach Liza nodded, "Hi, Evelyn, we're doing well."

Dr. Rawling glanced at Liza's charts and smiled, "You are, aren't you? Everything on here looks great. And you're not feeling any discomfort, right?"

"Nope. Nothing."

"How are you feeling, Dad?" Dr. Rawling turned to Jamie with a smile.

"...nervous." He laughed and felt his palms start to get clammy.

The thirty something year old doctor smiled and put on a pair of gloves as she got ready to perform the ultrasound. Jamie stood next to Liza and watched the doctor spread goo on Liza's belly.

"Depending on the position, we may have to try a few times to get a clear view."

Liza felt the doctor place the transducer probe and couldn't help but smile when they heard the baby's heartbeat. There was no other sound like in the world. Then they could see it. Their baby was already preciously cute.

Dr. Rawling rolled the probe on the underside of Liza's bump and nodded, "There we go." She started to point but Liza didn't need instruction, she could already tell.

Her hand went to Jamie's shirt and her smile could have lasted for a lifetime. "It's a boy."

Jamie was still trying to make out what everything on the monitor was but looking down at his wife he knew she was sure. He laughed and started to smile. "It's a boy?"

Pointing at the screen, Dr. Rawling nodded, "It's a boy."

Still all smiles, Jamie bent down and pressed a sweet kiss on Liza's forehead, "It's a boy."

"I know." She laughed and nodded just as excited as he was.

"I'm gonna to check a few routine things and get Brenda to print copies of the ultrasound."

Liza nodded at Dr. Rawling but the rest of what came out of the doctor's mouth was more or less toned out from the young couple. They were staring at each other smiling because they were having a boy. It was great news.

Dr. Rawling rolled her stool backwards and got something to wipe off Liza's stomach. "Everything looks great. He's healthy and has a strong heartbeat. Liza, you're doing great, too. I'll want to see you back here in a couple months to check on your progress."

Turning to the doctor, Liza nodded, "Sure. Thank you, Evelyn."

"Have a nice weekend."

"Thanks, Doctor Rawling." Jamie nodded to the woman as she left the exam room and he helped Liza get off her chair.

They were given their photos and then the couple walked back to the elevators. Jamie pressed the button for the parking deck and saw that Liza was studying their pictures like she was going to be tested on the material.

When she looked up she bit her lip and started to smile, "Is this how it played out in your head if it was a boy."

He shook his head, "Not exactly but..." Jamie stood in front of her and kissed her, "...this was better."

Liza nodded and rested her hands on her stomach. He was right. It was better than she'd thought.

"You think he's gonna like going to his first baseball game?"

"I hope so." He nodded, and when the elevator doors opened Jamie knew she was asking because that's where they were headed. His story a few months back on minor league baseball had been so well received that the Charleston River Dogs invited him to a game for an all inclusive sit down with their top prospect. And since Charleston wasn't too far away Liza was going with him. It was going to be nice to getaway.

As they walked to Jamie's car, Liza stopped mid step. "I don't know if I grabbed my toothbrush this morning." She'd packed her things so they could leave right after their appointment and since Jamie had dropped her off for work they were ready to head out of town, but her toothbrush was important.

"We can stop by a pharmacy and get one if you left yours."

"Yeah, okay." She walked to the side of his car and they left the hospital headed for Charleston.

The drive took just under two hours and over their ride Liza spent the majority of the time on the phone telling everybody that baby Scott was now baby boy Scott. Jamie had gotten a hold of his mom and told her the news knowing that she wouldn't have a problem spreading it around Tree Hill.

The game was in the bottom of the first inning when the young married couple pulled into town. Instead of going to their hotel they went ahead to the stadium and found their seats behind the home team's dugout.

Just as they got settled Liza looked to Jamie with a laugh. "I'm kind of hungry, are you hungry?"

He'd just pulled out his small notepad to take notes while they enjoyed the August evening game and Jamie smiled as he got up, "What do you want?"

"Hot dog, one of those big ones."

Laughing because imagining Liza scarfing down an entire footlong hot dog was comical but Jamie was going to get her one. The lines weren't too long and he walked back to their seats with two hot dogs and one coke. "This one has ketchup and relish, this one has mustard and onions. Take your pick."

"Mmm." Liza didn't care which one she had she just wanted food. "Thank you." She took the ketchup and relish hot dog and devoured that thing as fast as she could. Jamie wasn't even halfway done with his and she looked across the field to the right fielder. "That's the guy your writing about, right?"

A streak of mustard was on Jamie's cheek and he wiped it off as he nodded, "Best arm in all the minors. He has more outfield assist than anybody in baseball."

The crack of the bat had turned everyone's head and the River Dog fans were on their feet when their second baseman dove to catch a line drive. Jamie started clapping with the rest of the fans but Liza reached for his hands and put it on her stomach.

"Can you feel him." She started to smile when the baby started to furiously kick. "I think that means he's gonna be a fan."

While the crowd was going wild for the great play that had just occurred, Jamie's heart was nearly busting at the seams. He loved it when they could feel him kick, and Jamie recognized that kick in particular. "With this leg power I think he'll follow in his mom's footsteps."

Liza started to grin and nodded. Of course she'd want her son to enjoy soccer, any of their future kids, but if it wasn't in the cards then it would be okay. She'd love their child no mater what. Soccer balls, GI Joes, Transformers or race cars, it really was up to him. Liza was gonna love it all.

**OTHOTH**

**-7 ½ months**

The early days of November had been cool and crisp but Liza's feet were starting to swell like they were in the middle of a southern summer. Being on her feet most of the day didn't help her puffy toes but she could put up with a little pain for the gain. Treating all those children at the hospital was one of the most rewarding things she'd ever get to do in her life. But with that commitment meant she needed a new pair of shoes; one size bigger than normal.

With her shopping bag loose in her hand, Liza more comfortably made it up the stairs to their apartment and walked inside.

Jamie wasn't expecting her home so soon and he quickly walked out of the second bedroom that was becoming more and more like a nursery with each passing day.

She set her purse down and smiled at him, "Were you talking to yourself in there?"

Knowing that the surprise was about to fall apart he had to think of something quick. "Oh..that was speaker phone. I was talking with...Charlotte." He looked at her shopping bag and changed the subject. "Did you find a pair of shoes?"

Sticking out her foot, Liza nodded, "I went ahead and put them on. They're not very cute but they're really comfortable." She opened up the bag as she walked toward him, "And look..." Liza pulled out a small pair of socks, "They have these cute little frogs on them. I couldn't help it." She walked past her husband to put them in the baby's room.

"Wait..ugh, I wanted to show you something." He didn't have anything to actually show her so he made up something fast. "Does this look like a spot on my shirt?"

Liza walked up to him and tried to see where he was pointing but his shirt was perfectly fine. "It looks fine to me." She turned away and opened up the door. She walked over to the small dresser they had in there but failed to realize the person standing by the bed.

"You can't even tell your pregnant from the back."

Liza quickly turned around and her mouth fell open. "Ans!" She walked over to her friend to hug her, "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" The two old friends hadn't seen each other since June.

"I wanted to come into town and see you, and this big belly." Ansley looked down at Liza's stomach and laughed, "God-motherly sorts of stuff, you know..."

Liza smiled and hugged her friend and felt the tears. "I'm glad you're here."

"Woah now, don't start crying. I might start crying."

Nodding, Liza gathered herself and looked to her husband and shook her head, "How did you not tell me?"

He laughed and shrugged, "It was hard."

"Is Michael here. Did he come with you?"

Ansley looked at Jamie and shook her head, "Work stuff. But he says hello."

"Are you two engaged? Is that why you're here?" Liza quickly took Ansley's left hand but didn't see a ring.

"No." The Tennessee native shook her head, "Not yet. We're practically married though."

Jamie looked to the two women and checked his watch. "I figured we could go eat at Dianne's. They've got that bisque you like so much."

"Mmm, bisque, count me in." Ansley already knew all about Dianne's and dinner but she just went along with it.

"Well I should change out of these gross clothes if we're going there." Liza quickly walked out of the nursery and to the bedroom.

Ansley put her hands on her hips and looked at Jamie with a smile, "She has no idea."

"I know."

The former UNC soccer star felt her phone buzz and she read the text from her boyfriend. "Michael said that everyone who's coming is there."

"Jamie?" Liza's voiced echoed down the hall and he turned behind him.

"It's either shoe or zipper duty."

Ansley laughed and watched as her best friend's husband went to help.

"Hey, I can't..." She turned around and showed him her bare back.

"I got it." Jamie walked over to Liza and pulled up the zipper of her brown dress. She'd thrown her hair up in a sleek pony tail and it amazed him how little effort it took for her to look so good. She was simply a natural beauty.

"Thanks." She turned around to face him and nodded, "And thanks for having Ansley here."

He kissed her but couldn't take all the credit. "It wasn't just me."

She shrugged and kissed him again, "Well thank you, anyway."

The three old friends grabbed their coats and headed downtown. Ansley told them stories about how work was going. She was a physical therapist and worked with the Vanderbilt athletic staff. She'd told them about one of the male soccer stars who tore is ACL which made Liza cringe. If she could have changed anything about her collegiate experience it would have been that. Blowing out her knee had not been fun.

After Jamie found a parking space, he helped Liza out of the car and she noticed all the cars and people by the restaurant. "Gosh, it looks crowded."

It was crowded but Liza, Jamie and Ansley wouldn't have to worry about getting a table. They had a whole room.

Jamie saw the hostess and nodded, "Scott."

"This way please."

Liza was surprised that they already had a reservation, and even more puzzled as they continued to pass tables on their way to the back of the restaurant. "What...where are we go..."

"Surprise!" A loud echo came from the group inside the room as both Ansley and Jamie opened up the double doors.

Her parents, brothers, sister-in-law, Margaret, Michael, Nathan, Haley... Her work friends, Jamie's work friends, their immediate families, Sam and Grace. Almost everyone they cared about was in that room.

Eyes watering, Liza saw the cute blue decorations, "Y'all..." She turned into Jamie's side and cried a happy and bewildered cry.

Jamie wrapped his arm around her and rubbed Liza back, "You wanted a baby shower, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Liza was all tear streaked and looked up to him.

He used his thumb to brush away her tears. "Everyone's here for you."

Liza took a deep breath and looked at all the guests, "Ugh, sorry I'm such a wreck." She laughed at herself and walked over to hug her friends and family.

Everyone mingled before they sat down for dinner and Margaret was making room of the gift table when Charles walked over to her. They looked at each other for a second and then Charles glanced at his sister, one of Margaret's best friends, "So when do you want to tell her?"

"Me." Margaret laughed and shook her head, "You tell her. You're her brother."

"Well she's gonna find out eventually." Charles took a sip of his drink and looked to the former soccer star who had been head over heels for him since she was a freshman in college.

Ansley walked over to the couple and grabbed Margaret's arm, "Come here." They walked to Liza and pulled her away for an important video chat.

"Why do you have your computer?"

"Well since Kate's not here..." Ansley hit a few buttons and smiled when their other UNC soccer friend popped up.

Liza covered her mouth because she wasn't expecting it. "Ah, Kate!"

"Hi!" The dark haired twenty four year old waved through the webcam, "Liza, you look so great! Hey Ans. Hey, Margaret." The other girls said hello and Kate held a blue wrapped box in her hand. "I'm sorry I can't be there, but since Reynolds isn't there either I don't feel so bad. But..." She shook the box in her lap and smiled, "I got you something!" Kate laughed at herself and shrugged, "I know it's already wrapped but I'll wrap it again. I wanna show it to you." She had planned on sending her present down to Jamie in time for the shower but when Ansley had the idea to video chat she knew she could send it later. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, of course." Liza nodded and looked to her two friends, "I wonder what it is?"

Tearing open the box Kate pulled out a small white onsie that has the famed New York logo, _I heart, NY._

"That is so cute." Margaret was surprised that the onsie was as precious as it was.

"Oh, Kate. That's great. I love it."

"Yay. I'm glad. I spotted it a few weeks ago when I was walking to lunch. There's some other stuff in here but I won't spoil all of it. I just knew you'd like the onsie."

"Thank you. I wish you were here." Liza smiled at her friend and nodded.

"I know me too. The deposition we've got in the morning is going to be long." Kate shrugged her shoulders, "But enough about lawyer nonsense. Liza, what do you think about Margaret and Ch..."

"Bye, Kate!" Margaret shut the computer and nervously laughed, "Bad reception. She was breaking up."

"Oh, just tell her already, Margaret." Ansley laughed and rolled her eyes. She could see that Margaret was being mum on the situation so she leaned toward Liza, "Seems like Margaret's crush may have turned into a relationship."

Liza furrowed her brow and looked at her brother and then to Margaret. "What! When?"

Margaret could feel a blush and she shrugged, "A while ago. Remember when he came up to Charlotte for that landscaping job?"

"Yeah, and..." Liza was hungry for more.

"Well...we kind of ran into each other."

Ansley laughed, "If that's what you want to call it."

Margaret rolled her eyes, "So yeah..."

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you tell me!" Liza laughed and hugged Margaret. "We've all been talking about this for years.

"I don't know." Margaret shook her head. "I didn't want you to think it was weird."

"Weird? No, I love it."

Jamie walked up to Liza and looked over to the table. "Are you ready to eat?"

"Yeah." Liza nodded to her husband and as they went to their chairs. "Kate got us an I heart New York onsie."

"She did?"

"It's really cute." She sat down the same time Jamie did and Haley addressed the group.

"It doesn't feel all that long ago that Jamie was a baby. I remember when he would take naps in the dryer, color on the kitchen cabinets, throw tantrums in the store, or make mud in the backyard." Everyone laughed and Haley nodded, "But now it's his turn. _Their_ turn."

"I second that." Mrs. Bennet nodded and smiled and turned to her daughter, "Who could forget the eggs you threw in the fireplace, or the time you cut your brother's hair, or when you decided to use real food in your play kitchen and it rotted."

Liza shook her head with a laugh, "That was Charles' fault. He told me our real refrigerator was broken."

Mr. Bennet looked at his youngest son who was sitting next to him and then turned back to his expectant daughter, "But then you remember first words, first steps..."

"When he'll learn to ride a bike or get his first tooth." Nathan nodded and smirked shaking his head, "It's not all so bad."

Haley continued, "It's all worth it."

"Every minute." Eleanor nodded to Haley and then looked at the younger Mr. and Mrs. Scott.

It had been as if the four grandparents had orchestrated their spiel but they hadn't. Call it experience but it was more or less the simple truth. And hearing them say those things were worth more than all the diapers and presents they were going to get.

Jamie's hand found Liza's under the table and the young couple knew that they were in for an exciting and stressful time in their lives but they could handle it. If their parents could do it so could they.

**OTHOTH,**

**-December 17th**

Jamie had been a nervous wreck all day. Every time his office phone rang he answered it with a hint of urgency and paranoia. It was Liza's due date and all he could think about was her going into labor and him not being there. She was home laid up in bed playing the waiting game but he was at work.

"Scott?" Jamie's boss approached the twenty five year old's desk and handed him the paper, "We need more stories like this." He pointed to the picture of the Gamecock quarterback with a little boy in a wheelchair. "My wife cried her eyes out, and it's got the kind of heart we need for this time of the year. When can you do another one of these?"

Jamie didn't know but since Liza had all kinds of connections at the hospital he knew that a sick kid could probably spend the day with an all-star athlete soon. "I'm not sure. I can see if the hospital and college have anymore planned."

"Yeah, you do that." The older man tapped the paper and nodded, "Damn good article you got here."

"Thank you, sir."

Jeff, Jamie's office mate leaned over his cubicle and laughed, "Kiss ass."

Danny, another paper employee rolled his chair over to the other two guys and picked up the paper and adjusted his glaces. "Nah, you're not a kiss ass. You just write the stories people _want_ to read." He laughed and took a sip of his coffee. "I get stuck writing about real estate."

"Move to arts and entertainment. We have all the hot women and we get to go to bars for free." Jeff leaned back and nodded to Danny. "It's the life."

Jamie laughed at Jeff because it probably was the life for a twenty eight year old glorified bachelor, but as far as Jamie was concerned he knew he had _the_ life.

One of the temps who dropped off the mail wheeled around a cart and smiled at the three guys. "Danny, you got a bunch of flyers. Jamie, I think you got fan mail, or response letters." Amy tossed the guys their rubber banded mail and looked over the cart, "And Jeff...you...don't have anything."

Danny caught the glare Amy flashed at Jeff and grimaced, "What did you do now?"

Jeff shrugged, "I stood her up for a coffee date."

Jamie rolled his eyes because as cool as a guy Jeff was, the arts and entertainment writer was more self interested than his younger cousin Sawyer. And that was saying a lot. Sliding his finger under the first envelope, Jamie started to read the letter.

_James,_

_I wanted to thank you for your inspiring article in last weeks paper. My husband reads the sports page religiously, and to my surprise I walked in to get my morning coffee to see him in tears. He's not a crier which really meant something. I read the article after some persuasion, sports are not my thing, but I found myself moved by the way you wrote Timothy's story. I guess I could have emailed this to you but putting pen on paper felt more appropriate. Thank you for your hard work and dedication. My family looks forward to reading more from you in the future. _

_-Darlene Jenkins _

_Chapin, South Carolina._

"So what did you get, man?" Danny put his pile of junk by the shredder.

Jamie thumbed through the rest of his mail and saw four or five more personal letters. "Uh...it's..." His phone started to buzz and he answered before finishing, "James Scott."

"Hi."

It was Liza and Jamie smiled, "Hey."

"So, I..." She started to laugh and then Jaime suddenly remembered why his wife would call at work.

"Oh my God, are you..." His sudden movement caused his desk to shutter and his coffee spilled everywhere.

"Yeah."

"Uh, okay, I'm leaving right now." He said goodbye to Liza and looked at Danny. "Will you clean that up for me?" Jamie gathered up his mail and his keys and started to quickly walk towards the door.

Jeff held out his hands and shook his head, "Where are you going?"

Turning back, Jamie yelled over his shoulder with an excited laugh, "We're having our baby!"

A few of the staff writers who had heard Jamie started to clap and applaud as the young man as he ran out of the building. Thankfully his car didn't cause him any problems and he made it home with pretty good time.

"Liza?"

"I'm back here." She was slowly walking around the bedroom his her hands on her stomach.

"Hey."

Turning to smile at him, Liza looked beautiful all swollen and majorly pregnant. "Hi." She took a deep breath out and nodded, "I've been trying to count to tell how far apart everything is but I keep messing up."

He laughed and walked toward her, "Well that's okay." Jamie put his hand on her belly and arched her brow. "You think you can make it to the car?" She nodded and he grabbed the overnight bag all of the baby books suggested they pack.

While Liza was getting in the car he pulled out his phone and dialed his parents.

"Jamie? Hi, is everything okay?" Haley had a large circle marked on the calender and knew exactly when their first grandchild would be born.

"Hey, Mom. We're going to the hospital now."

"You are?" I'll get your dad. We'll get there as soon as we can."

Jamie nodded and had to call another set of parents.

"Hello?"

"Don, it's Jamie."

In the background Jamie could hear Mrs. Bennet shriek. "Is that them! Oh, let me talk, let me talk!" There was a scruffy noise when Don handed his wife the telephone. "Hello? Jamie? Liza?"

"Hi, Eleanor, it's Jamie. We're going to the hospital now so I wanted to l..."

"Drive carefully, Jamie. We'll see you soon!" Mrs. Bennet obviously wasn't in the chatty mood because she hung up before Jamie got another word in.

The younger Scotts drove to the hospital and after about an hour of being there Dr. Rawling came in with Liza's chart. "False alarm, guys. It's indigestion or heart burn."

Liza felt incredibly embarrassed and leaned back in her bed, "Really?"

"Looks like it." Dr. Rawling nodded and signed the papers to discharge Liza. "It's not uncommon to confuse contractions with some type of heart burn or something, especially with first pregnancies."

"Oh my gosh..." Liza laughed and looked at Jamie. "Our parents are on their way and everything."

"It's okay. It's fine. They won't mind." Jamie shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"You are due today but don't be surprised if he's not ready for another few days."

Jamie nodded and helped Liza out of the hospital bed. "Thanks, Doctor Rawling,."

When the couple got back home Liza called her mom and dad while Jamie called his. Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were going to stay with the young couple while Nathan and Haley stayed in a nearby hotel.

December 17th came and went, the 18th passed, and after dinner on the 19th Liza was feeling more tired than usual. Jamie had cleaned up the kitchen much to Eleanor's protest and slid into bed next to his wife about ten thirty.

"How are you feeling?"

Liza was at her most uncomfortable and leaned into his chest, "I'm hot, but my feet are cold. My back hurts, my feet hurt." She let out an exhausted laugh, "I'm just ready."

"I know you are." He ran his hand over her arm and Liza quickly fell asleep. They both did.

At 11:49pm Liza woke up and really felt her back now. But it wasn't normal back pain. She tried to squirm around but nothing was making it better. Liza could tell this time that it was a contraction. "Jamie?" She rolled over and nudged him, "Jamie!"

"Huh?"

"This is it."

Jamie's started to come to and shot out of bed like a cannon. They woke up Liza's parents and it didn't take them long to get to the hospital. Jamie had called his parents and they were sitting with Liza's parents while he tended to his wife.

"How are you doing?"

Liza took a few deep breaths and closed her eyes, "Um...I might say some mean things over the next few hours but don't take them to heart."

He started to smirk and nodded, "Do you need anything?"

She shook her head and took a deep breath. "I'm getting nervous though?"

Jamie sat down by her bed and took her hand, "Nervous? You're gonna do great."

"What if we're not ready for this?"

He nodded and kissed her wrist, "We are. We've spent the last nine months getting ready."

"Okay, maybe I want some ice."

Jamie nodded, "Alright I'll be right back." He found the ice machine and saw that there was a snack machine next to it. He wasn't entirely sure what they would and wouldn't let her eat but he might as well get one in case. Jamie dropped in his money and watched the orange rectangle fall down to the pick up spot.

Liza was talking with one of her nurses when Jamie walked back in and she smiled, "Thanks."

He put the ice next to her and got a few cubes in her cup and looked at her nurse, "What is she allowed to eat and drink?"

The nurse checked Liza's stats and shrugged as she shook her head, "We don't really recommend eating anything during labor."

"Oh."

Liza could tell that he'd gotten something and she raised her brow, "You got candy, didn't you?"

Jamie pulled the Reese's from his pocket and nodded, "I figured it might cure contractions."

The nurse thought it was sweet but shook her head, "That would be the epidural we're saving for later."

"Thanks, anyway." Liza smiled but quickly started to grimace when a contraction started to hit her.

"Ugh, and how long until the epidural?"

The nurse knew that the young woman was in pain and winced, "About six centimeters. You've still got few to go."

Jamie held Liza's hand until the contraction passed and she suggested that he go give their parents an update.

The older couples had been waiting around for a while. Liza's parents gone through all it when their oldest son had Grayson so it was relatively old practice for them. For Nathan and Haley this was a new experience. The near two hours they had been there felt like a lifetime.

Jamie walked in and as soon as he did they all stood up.

Nathan was the first to speak, "How's it going?"

Jamie smiled, "Really well. It'll be a few more hours but everything's going really great."

A deep sigh of relief came from both Haley and Eleanor. Haley looked at her son, "Is there anything you need? Does Liza need anything?"

"No, Liza's fine. But if she squeezes my hand any harder every time a contraction passes I think we'll be sharing that bucket of ice."

Both Nathan and Don laughed.

Nathan rolled his hand into a ball, "Get used to it Jame, she's only gonna squeeze harder as it goes on."

Haley looked up to Nathan and peeled her eyes, "I did not squeeze your hand _that_ bad."

"Whatever you say, Hales. I thought I was going to need a cast after Charlotte."

Everyone laughed and Jamie pointed back to the door with his thumb, "I should probably get back to her, I'll try and come back in a little while." When he walked back to Liza's room she was on stretched out on her left side. "You should see them out there. They're all really excited."

Liza nodded and felt him sit down on the bed next to her, "I bet."

Jamie kicked off his shoes and laid next to his wife. "This is big enough for the both of us, right?"

Not sure, Liza hoped so. She liked having him next to her. "Maybe." She slowly maneuvered so she could face Jamie. "We haven't settled on a name."

"I thought we liked Bennet?"

She nodded but smiled, "But he needs another name."

"You want to keep it in the family?" Jamie looked at her and started thinking about the names they could choose from.

"Yeah. I mean from my side we've got Donald, Prichard, Claiborne, Talbot." Her father and grandfather's names certainly sounded native to her Georgia roots.

"And from me we've got Nathan, Royal, James...twice." He laughed and shook his head, "My mom's dad was named James James." Jamie laughed because he knew how strange that sounded, "Then there's Bob. That was my mom's middle name?"

"Bob?"

"Yeah."

Liza laughed and shook her head, "That's horrible." She furrowed her brow, "For a _girl_?"

Jamie thought the same thing. "It's a long story."

She looked to Jamie and his blue eyes made her think about her father-in-law. "What about Nathan, or Nathaniel? Nathaniel Bennet Scott?"

"I really like that."

Liza did to and she said it again. "Nathaniel Bennet Scott, and we'll call him Bennet."

"It's a good name." Jamie nodded and kissed her forehead, "It's a really good name."

They laid together for a while and then Jamie made more ice runs than he thought possible. He thought for sure that the machine would run out on them. They'd been at the hospital for nearly four hours. Things were moving pretty slow but it was about time for her to get the goods as the nurses liked to call it.

"Okay Liza. If you want it you can have the..."

"Yes." She didn't have to let the nurse finish.

"Okay, if you'll just sit up on the bed for us..." The hospital employee got out a needle and Jamie's eyes bugged.

"Does it look bad?"

He swallowed hard and sat across from her rubbing Liza's thighs, "Not too bad."

"Here we go. Your gonna feel some pain."

Liza had a tight grip on Jamie's arms and tried not to cry when the giant needle dug into her skin.

Jamie watched the nurses finish hooking up the epidural and kissed Liza's cheek, "That's it. It's done."

Once Liza had the medicine flowing through her system she was much more relaxed and the remaining three hours went by pretty fast.

Dr. Rawling came into Liza's room with a happy smile. "We're just about ready. Jamie if you want to go put on some scrubs and tell the grandparents it won't be long we'll prep her."

Jamie was starting to feel the nerves kick in but they were masked by excitement. He walked over to Liza and leaned down. "I'll be right back." He kissed her and went to change. Decked out in blue, Jamie walked to the parents with a smile on his face.

"They're prepping her. We're going into delivery." He opened his arms and a look of pure joy washed over his face. "I'll come get you when you can come see him." Jamie turned right around and darted off toward his wife before anyone could get in a single word.

The next forty five minutes of Jamie and Liza's life were a whirlwind, but the minute they heard their baby cry, the first glimpse of their newborn son brought tears to both of their eyes.

Liza had been an emotional exhausted mess but they placed the baby in her arms she felt like time stood still. She and Jamie had hardly said a word to each other but they hadn't needed to. Everything was perfect.

When the nurse took the baby from Liza to head to the nursery Liza looked to Jamie with splotchy cheeks, "He's perfect."

"I love you." Jamie nodded and kissed her quickly.

"I love you, too."

Both mother and baby were taken out of the delivery room and when the little boy made it back to his parents Liza was fast asleep.

A nurse had gone to get the first two visitors and lead Nathan and Haley down the hospital corridor and then stopped in front of a doorway. "You can wait right here."

Haley turned to Nathan and her eyes went wide. They were about to meet their grandson. Nathan smiled wide and took a deep breath. For a moment they stood there waiting on something, on someone, and then Jamie came out of the room. Liza was asleep and he knew she could use the rest without interruption.

Wrapped in his arms in a bundle of blue was the newest little Scott. Haley instantly put her hand over her mouth trying to hide her sudden amazement. He was so small, so little, so perfect. Tears started to fall from Haley's eyes and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Mom, Dad, this is Bennet. Nathaniel Bennet Scott."

When Nathan heard that, he felt all the air leave his chest. It was a moment he'd never forget. He felt Haley's arm on his back and he looked down at her more proud than he'd ever been.

"You wanna hold him?" Jamie looked at his mom and raised his brow.

Haley nodded and took the baby carefully in her arms, "Hi baby. Welcome to the world Nathaniel Bennet Scott." She rocked him close for a moment and looked to Jamie, "He's perfect Jamie."

If you weren't paying attention you may not have noticed Nathan looking lovingly at his wife and grandson, and the tears that rolled off his cheek. Nathan had never been an extremely emotional guy but there was something that came to his children, and now grandchildren that got him every time.

Haley passed Bennet off to the former NBA player, and Nathan never looked happier. Jamie told Haley that Liza was asleep but that everything had gone well and when Nathan gave baby Bennet back to his dad, Haley reached for her camera.

Sure to turn off the flash, Haley told Nathan to stand by Jamie and in with one click the moment was frozen in time. Three generation of Scott men; these generations of Scott men were together for the first time and Haley couldn't wait for more.

They cooed over the baby for a minute but there was another set of grandparents anxiously waiting to meet Bennet.

When his parents left, Jamie walked back into Liza's room and started to rock his newborn son. "Hey, Bennet. Hey. It's Dad." Jamie looked to his beautiful wife, "And that's your mom." He kissed the baby's head and nodded, "She's pretty great..."

Liza could feel herself start to wake up but when she heard Jamie's voice she knew she wasn't alone.

"...I was pretty impressed that this girl I'd just run into wrote down her name instead of directions. But I called her, and she picked up." Jamie looked down at their newborn son and nodded, "And we decided to go out on a date." He laughed and shook is head, "Everything went really bad on the date though. The waiter dropped your mom's food, the door of the car kept getting stuck and I ended up with frozen peas on my face."

"Broccoli. It was frozen broccoli."

Jamie looked to Liza and corrected himself, "Broccoli. That's right. It was broccoli." He smiled and nodded. "How do you feel?"

Watching her husband and son together was about more her heart could handle but she loved it and had never felt better. "Great."

"Here..." Jamie got up and handed their son to Liza.

"Hi, Bennet." She kissed him and took a deep breath. "Hi there."

There was a knock on the door and Jamie knew it was Mr. and Mrs. Bennet so they both called out that they could come in. While Eleanor was the first to cry, Donald wasn't far behind. The entire hospital room was an emotional pit of joy and happiness, and as Jamie watched Liza cradle Jamie could tell she was gonna be a great mom. Actually, she already was.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go guys. That was a long one but we finally got to meet Bennet. I know those of you who read LM or LMLD probably feel like you know him pretty well already. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**My reviewers are so great. Thank you, thank you for continuing to review. I cannot tell you how much reader feedback means to me!**

**Laura: I'm so glad you enjoyed the previous chapter. Writing Liza in nurse mode is something I really like doing so I'm glad you liked it. It's also great to know you liked the part where she told him they were pregnant.**

**J: I appreciate the feedback! Hopefully you liked the way this new chapter was set up. I coudln't hit on every month but I tried to pick out the more important ones.**

**L.J: I feel honored that the first story you ever reviewed was this one! Thank you! It is so great to know how much you are enjoying the story and the characters. Great compliments in there. And while I appreciate the probe to write full time I think I'll stick to fanfic. **

**BDavis: Yay, I'm so happy you liked the last chapter so much to consider it your favorite, and your favorite LM couple other than Naley. I had a fun time picturing the part when they decided where they were gonna live, so I'm glad you liked it! Like an episode of Grey's! Ha, nice. That was great to read.**

**JulieStone: So sorry to hear about your sister's first baby, but it's great to hear that she has two daughter's now. I did include the reaction of JL's parents (although there is an entire chapter dedicated to that in LM, ch. 37). And, I'm so happy you like how supportive Jamie is with Liza. I feel like they have a pretty good love story going on between them.**

**Please Review! Please.**


	20. The Road Home

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 20: The Road Home**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Any. Thing. Related. To. One. Tree. Hill. Period.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. Long time no see, I know. Sorry 'bout that. I won't bore you with what's been going on in my life. If you check my profile, you know. But this story is long overdue for a new chapter so here it is. If you guys reach back into your memory you'll remember that Bennet was born last chapter. This chapter will hit on Jamie and Liza as new parents and the obstacles and decisions they have to make during those first few months.**

**OTHOTH**

Jamie was lying in bed, one hand resting behind his head and the other on his chest. His eyes were glued to the ceiling as he watched the moonlit shadow of winter's dancing trees shutter across the paint. His breathing was steady and his heart rate was calm, but he knew in an instant things could change. A neon green light shone through the darkness letting him know the baby monitor was on. It was quiet, though. The whole house was quiet. Silence mirrored Jamie's stillness and apparently the baby was content, too. But the new dad knew that their son could wake up at any minute and need something. A new diaper, a bottle, a warm body holding him; anything. It's what was keeping Jamie awake. It's what was keeping both of them awake.

Liza's eyes were shut but she wasn't sleeping. Feeling her husband's shoulder rub against her own, she looked up to the same shadows he'd been staring at and sighed.

Jamie heard her and felt himself start to smile as he turned towards her. "You're awake too?"

"Yeah." Liza let out a bit of a laugh because she knew they were up for the same reason. "I'm scared I'll fall asleep, he'll start crying, and I won't wake up." She turned to Jamie and even through the darkness Liza could see that smirk.

"Me too." Jamie nodded and rolled over so he could prop himself up with his hand, "But it's our first night. I think we're allowed to be..."

"Terrified." Liza laughed out loud and shook her head. "Ugh, I don't remember being this nervous since I took the NLCEX."

Jamie smiled and leaned back in his pillow remembering their past. "I helped you study for that test."

"Mmm-huh." Liza took a deep breath and nodded, "You did...and I passed."

"You more than passed." He looked at her with a slight shake of his head and a laugh. Liza had done more than simply pass it. She blew the thing out of the water. Jamie looked his wife over and even in the darkness he could see their son in her. "I bet Bennet will be smart."

Liza agreed with a nod, "And good with words." She started to smile and found Jamie's hand under the covers.

"A smart, good with words...Bobcats fan." He started to move towards her for a kiss but wasn't able to follow through.

Purposely rolling away from Jamie, Liza shook her head with a roll of her eyes. "You wish." She knew Bennet would be a Bobcats fan, but it was still worth joking about. Her beloved Hawks didn't stand a chance.

Laughing, Jamie reached out for Liza and pulled the dirty blonde back towards him. "Actually he'll probably pull for...the Clippers or Spurs; a team we don't have ties to. He might not even like basketball."

Liza shook her head because while that could happen, it wasn't going to. "I don't think so." She started to scoot out of bed and walked over to their dresser.

The twenty four year old's silhouette floated through the dark room and Jamie watched Liza glide over to the furniture. Her back was to him and if he hadn't known it he would have never guessed she'd just had a baby. It was probably that collegiate athlete body of hers that did most of the work but Liza was incredible. She had Jamie's heart and she'd had his baby. Their baby. It was still hard to fully comprehend. Everything seemed to happen so fast. Five years ago they were two sophomores at UNC, now five years later they were married with a son.

Liza slid one of the drawers shut and walked back over to their bed. She had something in her hand but Jamie couldn't tell what it was. The darkness blurred most things together but his vision was slowly adjusting.

"I was gonna wait till Christmas but..." The new mom handed Jamie what she had in her hands and watched him take it. She could have waited four days but they were already on the subject. The material was soft in Jamie's hand and he got a better glimpse of it when Liza turned on her bedside table lamp. "It's kinda for both of y'all."

Jamie wasn't entirely sure what it was but he knew that it looked like a hooded baby towel. The white terrycloth had a very familiar orange and blue logo on it and there was even something on the back. The number twelve was printed right below _Scott. _Jamie looked at Liza with a cute smirk, "You finally switched teams?"

Smiling, Liza leaned toward her husband so her words buzzed against his lips. "I switched teams a long time ago." She kissed him and pulled away feeling the fireworks inside her chest. They'd come early, those fireworks. New Year's was a little over a week away.

Jamie looked down at the towel and laid it across his chest. He laughed and looked to Liza. "It's a little small but I think I can make it work."

Rolling her eyes, Liza leaned over and kissed him again. She rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath. "He's bound to wake up soon."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and turned his head so his cheek rested on Liza's hair. "Maybe he'll be a deep sleeper?" He started to make an awkward heavy breathing noise and laughed, "That's what you do."

"Me? I do not." Liza laughed and shook her head against his shoulder. "You're the one who snores."

"Na-uh. I'm a quiet sleeper. You get into it though. You'll splay out, mouth wide open..." He started to laugh and tried to mimic what Liza did.

"You're just jealous." Liza didn't really have an argument. She was guilty of some serious deep sleeping from time to time.

Jamie laughed and wrapped his arm around her, "Maybe I am."

They were both quiet and their attention went to the baby monitor without reason or conversation. Without telling each other both Jamie and Liza were listening for Bennet to see who he took after but they couldn't make out the noise. For an instant Jamie got worried that Bennet wasn't breathing and got up to listen to the monitor more closely. Liza did the same and they huddled around the monitor listening to a mixture of white noise and nonsense.

"You think he's okay?" Liza suddenly fell into worried mom mode.

Jamie hoped he was fine but he couldn't lie to himself and pretend like he wasn't worried too. His heart started to pound and he looked at Liza. Her face painted the picture of a worried mom and Jamie felt a lump form in his throat. "He's probably just quiet."

Liza didn't like the feeling in her stomach and she walked out of the bedroom toward Bennet's room. She slowly and quietly walked into the nursery down the hall and held her breath as she got closer to their son's crib. She was a nurse. She knew things happened. It was probably one of the downsides about her job. SIDS was no joke and it could happen to anyone. Jamie was right behind Liza as they approached their son and the silence in the room could fill an entire town. The young mother held on to the railing of the crib and nervously looked at her son.

Sleeping just as babies did, Bennet's chest rose and fell with a pattern unmistakable for soft breaths. He was as quiet as a mouse but he was just fine.

Jamie was directly behind Liza and wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder. "He's sleeping", Jamie whispered in her ear. He kissed the side of her neck and they both looked down at their sleeping boy.

Reaching down to gently rub on Bennet's back, Liza nodded.

They stayed in there for another minute or two and then walked out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Liza got herself a glass of water and laughed at herself, "Talk about new parenting paranoia, huh?"

Jamie sat down at the kitchen table and shrugged, "I got worried too."

"He was just so quiet..."

Smiling, Jamie watched Liza sit next to him. "Maybe that's a sign of good things to come? He'll be the poster child for sleeping through the night?" He checked the clock on the microwave and saw that its digital numbers flashed _12:14am_. Bennet had been asleep since about ten o'clock and despite Jamie and Liza's quick freak out that he wasn't breathing, things had been quiet since then. Now the new parents were sitting next to each other in the kitchen laughing at their lack of experience and new found feelings.

Liza wasn't so sure Bennet would sleep through the night for another couple months so she studied the clock to guesstimate. "I say twelve thirty seven."

"Twelve thirty seven?" Jamie didn't know what Liza was talking about at first and then nodded. "I'd say he'll wake up at...twelve forty...three."

Arching her eyebrows, Liza sipped her water and shrugged, "Guess we'll just have to wait and see who gets closest." There was a bit of a subtle hesitation in her voice

Jamie started to smile and crossed his arms. "Alright. We can wait."

He looked so serious about it, all cross armed and intense, that Liza bit her lip and crossed her own arms to try and keep herself from laughing. They were in the midst of their own version of a staring competition and they were neck in neck. Liza arched her eyebrows, one after the other and tried to get Jamie to laugh. He saw right through her game and his expression didn't budge. When Liza was done trying to be cute, Jamie did the same thing with his eye brows but he had trouble with arching his left one by itself so he made the most ridiculous face while trying. Liza started to laugh and covered her mouth with her hand, she did have a sleeping baby to consider.

Jamie kept contorting his face and Liza got up from her seat. She sat down on on Jamie's lap and put her hands on his face. Her blue eyes locked with his and she shook her head. "Jame...you look...constipated when you do that."

He laughed and shrugged, "I think I was trying too..."

Jamie's thought was interrupted when they heard Bennet's cries from across the hall.

Liza took a deep breath and looked toward the bedroom, "I'll get him. Will you get a bottle ready?"

"I'm on it."

The duo both got up, and while Jamie got started with the bottle, Liza made her way into Bennet's room. The sound of your child crying had to be the worst sound to a mom but Liza knew that she was going to have to get used to it. There would be multiple cries over the next few months. Over the years, actually. The Mom-feed-me cry. The I'm-hurt cry. The don't-leave-me-with-a-baby-sitter cry. The I'm-gonna-cry-because-I-know-you'll-come-get-me cry. They were endless.

"Hey, Bennet. Hey..." Liza picked up the small baby and held him in her arms. "Shh...I gotcha. Daddy's getting your bottle." Rocking the little guy for a little while, Liza saw Jamie come in with a bottle and a burp cloth.

"You wanna do it?" Jamie held out the bottle and the burp cloth knowing she would. Liza sat down in the rocker and watched Bennet's little mouth move as he took to the bottle. It was a captivating moment that both Jamie and Liza couldn't take their eyes off of. The blue eyed man who'd given his son those same blue orbs left his wife and boy alone to finish what they were doing. He walked to the kitchen to clean up anything he'd gotten dirty with the bottle and a few minutes later heard Liza walk up behind him.

"You didn't have to do that." Liza had Bennet in her arms and nodded towards the dish towel in his hands.

Wiping his hands one last time, Jamie tossed the towel on the counter and shrugged. "It wasn't a big deal." He leaned against the counter and admired his wife and son. "I wanted to."

Liza had no idea where Jamie found his charm, especially at 1:15 in the morning.

Jamie walked toward his wife and cupped Bennet's head with his hand as the baby yawned. He smiled and then looked at Liza. "You won by the way." Jamie glanced up from Bennet to Liza and nodded. "Twelve thirty nine. He woke up then."

Smiling, Liza looked down at the boy in her arms and then to her husband. "Beginner's luck?"

Shaking his head, Jamie kissed Liza's forehead with a sweet smile. "You're an old pro." He was serious. Liza was a natural. Everything about her was maternal, even her job. If anyone could take care of someone, a little guy just about eight pounds, it was Liza Bennet. Liza Bennet Scott.

"Do you wanna see if you can get him to fall back asleep?"

"Sure, yeah." Jamie nodded and took Bennet.

Liza watched Jamie head back to the baby's room and she turned off the kitchen lights behind them. She couldn't help but peek her head in the door when she passed by and the warm feeling in her chest when she saw Jamie with their son was something she knew would never go away.

Twenty minutes later Jamie came into the bedroom and climbed on the bed next to the dirty blonde, former soccer star. "He's out."

Pulling the cover's up to her chin, Liza felt Jamie slide close to her and she turned to look at him. "So we've got about four hours to sleep?"

"Something like that." He slid in next to her and Liza turned off her light. It was just about 2am and both Jamie and Liza knew that sleep would be welcomed.

Ten minutes elapsed, then fifteen and then twenty. Liza started to laugh first and then Jamie did. They were deliriously tired at this point but none of that mattered. Their adrenaline was keeping them awake.

"Ugh, I can't sleep."

Jamie rolled over to look at his wife and shook his head, "Me either."

"I don't know what it is. If I'm anxious or nervous or uncomfortable..." Liza laughed at herself again and felt Jamie wrap one of his hands around her back.

"It's all of it. Everything. We'll get the hang of it, though."

There he was. Mr. Good with Words. It wasn't anything amazing or perfect, but it was exactly what she needed to hear. "I hope so."

"We will." Jamie closed his eyes and nodded, "It's just gonna take some getting used to."

"Yeah."

Right then, right when Liza had said that the room went quiet. No more laughter, no more squirming, no more tossing and turning; they were out. Jamie and Liza had fallen fast asleep. Jamie had started to snore just a little and Liza's mouth was open and she was breathing deep and heavily. It was perfectly comfortable for the married couple, and for the next three hours they'd stay like that. For the next three hours they'd slept side by side and breath for breath.

If only that peaceful sleep had lasted.

It didn't.

Three hours later and all three Scotts were up and the cycle started again. _All_ over again.

**OTHOTH**

Ten weeks had passed and those ten weeks had gone by so quickly yet so slowly at the same time. Parenthood had that effect. Time seemed like an unnecessary companion for the most part. But when either Liza or Jamie did get time to themselves it was always taken advantage of.

The steam from the shower left the bathroom in a hot smog and as Liza tightened up her towel she cleared the mirror so she could see her reflection. Year after year she never really felt older on this day but looking at her reflection she surely looked older. It had more to do with the lack of sleep she'd dealt with over the last two months, but as she studied her tired expression Liza remembered why she seemed a little off track and her smile started shine through. Bennet. He was a handful. An adorable handful who looked just like his father with those cool blue eyes and a smirk at even ten weeks old.

Liza walked out of the bathroom and passed a few recent pictures of Bennet all covered in bath suds. Jamie had purposely styled the white foam so their son looked like Santa Claus but that wasn't the sweet part, the baby's smile was. He'd really grown into it and now he smiled at just about anyone and anything.

Running her fingers through her wet hair, Liza walked to her closet and passed her computer. The wallpaper was of a funny picture of her and her handsome husband. He had a tendency to change her pictures from time to time to make her laugh and this one always did. Bennet had been two weeks old and the new parents were just getting into the thick of things.

_Jamie had one eye cracked open and the other was covered by a blanket. His back hurt and it wasn't from a bad mattress. Jamie wasn't even on a mattress. He was on the couch. At some point during the night he must have moved from the bedroom to the living room._

_The morning light was shinning through the window and the brightness was almost making him nauseous. He kicked off the blanket and as it fell to the floor he started to sit up. His head felt heavy but that was nothing new. He and Liza were getting four hours of constant sleep max, and that was on good nights._

_Stumbling to the kitchen, Jamie saw Liza standing in front of the coffee maker and smacking the side of it._

"_Oh come on!"_

_Jamie walked next to his wife and tried to focus on the little numbers and letter that were flashing on the digital screen. He knew better than to tell her what she was doing wrong so he reached over and pressed the button for it to come on._

_Liza laughed at herself and then sighed reaching for two mugs._

"_Morning." Jamie leaned in to kiss Liza but somehow his timing was off or his aim, one of those, because he ended up smacking his cheek against the hardest part of her head._

_It didn't hurt her, but from the sound alone, Liza knew that it had to hurt him. "Are you okay?"_

"_Ugh, yeah..." He grabbed his jaw and winced._

_Liza grimaced on his behalf and lifted herself on her tiptoes to kiss him. "Morning."_

_Jamie smiled and ran his hand through his need-to-be-washed hair. "How long have you been up?"_

_Eye's wide, Liza let out a breathy laugh, "A while. He got pretty temperamental last night. I got him down about half an hour ago."_

"_Is that why I moved to the living room?" Jamie felt a little bad that he'd left Liza to deal with Bennet._

_The dirty blonde shook her head. "I told you to go out here. I was with him in the bedroom and he kept crying...keeping both of us awake. All of us." She checked the clock and looked back to her husband, "You have to go to work in a couple hours." The smell of coffee was starting to fill the kitchen and the new mom looked at her sleep deprived husband. "You don't remember that?"_

_Jamie laughed at himself and shrugged, "I remember dropping a bottle last night. It went everywhere." He let out a yawn that seemed like it lasted an eternity. "I don't think I've ever functioned on less sleep. Dropping things, forgetting things..." Jamie laughed and shook his head, "I can't even kiss you without bumping heads."_

_In the most sincere way Liza stepped closer to him and studied the dark circles under his eyes. "You do kinda look like you've been hit by a truck."_

_Jamie started to smile and took note of her circles and bloodshot eyes. "You kinda look like a raccoon." He couldn't help but laugh and corrected himself when he saw her reaction, "A cute, raccoon." _

"_Mmm...thanks."_

_She started to walk away from him but Jamie reached out for her and stopped her. "Hey..." He shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that."_

_Liza knew it was a joke and she was more or less playing along and nodded. "I know...I was going to get the camera."_

_Curious as to why she'd want the camera now, Jamie let go of her and watched her walk to the bedroom. He fixed two cups of coffee while she was gone and was waiting for her arm outstretched when Liza returned._

"_Come here." She waved him over and held out the camera._

"_You want a picture of me? Now?"_

"_Of us." Liza waited for him to stand next to her and then positioned the camera so they were both in frame. They were hardly at their finest hour, but for whatever reason Liza thought it would be funny to take a picture; show off their war paint, aka: deep set circles. So she did._

_They both gave cute smiles and the picture turned out fine but when the flash went off the brightness practically burned their corneas. It didn't really, but it sure felt like it to them._

_Liza's hands flew to her face and she tried to blink away the stars she was seeing._

"_Ugh..." Jamie felt the light travel through his eye into the depths of his brain and he was momentarily certain that he was blinded for a lifetime._

_Both standing in the kitchen, both rubbing their eyes profusely, Jamie and Liza finally started to blink away the spots left by the flash. His blues eyes met hers and then he started to smile which turned into a laugh. A full blown, belly laugh. The two young twenty somethings had to laugh to get over their exhaustion and that's exactly what they did._

"_Shh..." Liza put her hands on Jamie's arms and tried to get him to be quiet hoping she may do the same._

_He was looking at Liza all tired and flustered that their laughter might wake up their son and he started to smile. "I was serious, you know?"_

"_About what?" Liza put her hands on her hips and arched her brow._

"_You make a cute raccoon." He nodded, "I think that's my second favorite animal you pull off."_

_Liza started to feel the blush rush to her cheeks. "What's the first?"_

"_Dalmatian."He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. "You were a dalmatian that time in college."_

_That felt like forever ago but the girl remembered that night like it was yesterday. Dancing with a wanna be Elvis until her firefighter came swooping in, pumpkin bowling, and then hurting her foot and getting sick. "I ruined that night, didn't I?"_

"_Nah..."_

_Liza started to grimace and looked grossed out. "You heard me throwing up."_

"_But I married you anyway."_

Liza was thrown from her memory when she heard something coming from down the hall. She slipped on some clothes and walked out to find both her boys in the kitchen. Jamie's back was to Liza so he didn't hear her walk up but he was busy anyway. The Baby Bjorn was strapped to him and Bennet was happily hanging with his dad while the older Scott buttered toast. On the counter next to the two boys was a freshly platted omelet and if Liza knew anything, she knew there was cheese in there, lots of cheese. Jamie happened to be the cheese lover of the two but a good cheese omelet also doubled as Liza's favorite breakfast. The toast was just an added bonus.

"What do you think, Bennet? Did we do a good job? Think she'll be surprised about breakfast in bed?"

As soon as that came out of Jamie's mouth Liza knew she wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen. Quickly and quietly turning around, Liza walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed waiting to be wowed. She had to remember to be surprised.

Only a few minutes later did Jamie come in with Bennet strapped to him and a tray in his hands. He looked at the girl on the bed and smiled. "Happy birthday. We made breakfast."

Even though she technically already knew it was coming, that didn't change her reaction or the feeling in her chest. Liza's smile grew with intensity as Jamie and Bennet walked closer and she reached out and tickled Bennet's arm. "Thanks for breakfast, you."

Jamie set down the tray careful not to spill anything, and got their baby off his chest. He sat down on the bed next to the newly turned twenty five year old and handed her a fork. "I hope it's good."

Liza took a bite knowing that it would be. Jamie wasn't a bad cook and he definitely knew his way around an omelet. The perfect combination of egg and cheese swirled together in her mouth and the birthday girl nodded. "It's great." Liza leaned to Jamie and kissed him soft and sweet. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Liza." He'd said it once before but this time he wasn't putting on a show bringing her breakfast in bed. This time it was blue on blue, gaze into gaze. He wasn't talking for their son, he was saying it because he meant it. "I love you."

It wasn't that Liza hadn't expected an I love you, but his words threw her for a second. Maybe it was his sweet tone or the way his eyes locked with hers, the slight detail of Bennet grasping onto his father's finger that Liza caught...something about the way he'd said it brought a surge of heat to Liza's cheeks. "I love you, too." The two college sweethearts locked themselves in a short gaze and then the mom leaned down Bennet and nuzzled her nose close to his cheek. "You too, Bennet. I love you." Liza's cell phone started to ring and she knew who was calling without having to look. Jamie tried to make funny faces at Bennet so he'd crack a smile while Liza answered. "Hey, Mom."

"Happy birthday, honey." Eleanor Bennet's southern accent rang through Liza's ears like a familiar song.

"Thank you."

"How's Bennet?"

Liza couldn't help but laugh. Sure, it was her birthday but it was all of three seconds before the subject turned to little man himself. Liza didn't mind though. He was a cute kid. She could and would dote on him for the rest of her life. "Good. He and Jamie brought me breakfast in bed."

"Oh, how sweet."

"Mmm-huh." Liza took a bite of her omelet and nodded, "Jame's trying to get him to smile now."

"Send pictures if you get any, and did my package get there yet? I sent it beginning of last week."

"Yes, ma'am it did. We were gonna wait to open things tonight. Margaret and Charles are getting in this afternoon."

Mrs. Bennet laughed and shook her head, "Now you tell your brother that he's on my bad list."

Liza laughed and arched her brow, "What did he do now?"

"Oh you know him, talking about doing all these things like jumping out of airplanes and going on an African safari. Lions could just go up and eat him if he did that. He needs to be thinking about that girl he's got. We just love her."

Liza laughed hard because of a few things. One, Charles would not be eaten by a lion if he went of a safari in Africa. Two, it seemed pretty clear that her family would trade Charles in for Margaret should that relationship sour; and three, skydiving and taking an African safari happened to be on a certain former UNC Tarheel forward's list of things she wanted to do before she turned thirty. Margaret always did have a sense of adventure. Liza's mom didn't have anything to worry about. It was obvious to Liza that Charles wasn't just thinking about those things without reason. "I wouldn't worry about him, Mom. Something tells me he's got his priorities in line...even if _you_ don't necessarily think so."

"Well either way..." Eleanor was all about changing subjects back to her twenty five year old. "I'm sure your father will call sometime later."

"He always does."

"He and Patrick had an early tee-time this morning. You know how they are about their golf games."

Liza looked over to her husband and saw that he was getting their baby to grin about something. "Hey Mom...I'll call you back. My breakfast is getting cold and..."

"Sure, sure. Just wanted to wish you a happy birthday. Tell Jamie hello and give a Bennet a kiss for me."

"Okay. Bye, Mom, love you."

Liza's mom said goodbye and the birthday girl turned her attention to the two boys next to her. Jamie was making funny noises with his mouth and Bennet had the grin of a true Scott spread across his cheeks.

"He looks just like you."

Jamie laughed and looked down at the boy he was cradling. "You think so? I think he looks like you." Passing Bennet over to his mom, Jamie nodded.

"Hey little guy." Liza kissed Bennet's head and smiled at the blue eyed boy. She started thinking about him growing up and then looked at Jamie. "What if we moved?"

"Moved? What? What do you mean?" They hadn't talked about moving since they'd left Chapel Hill for Columbia.

Liza shrugged and looked at the baby in her arms, "I don't know I just...I think if we moved closer to family it would be better for us, better for him." She knew that she was throwing the cards out on the table with out any real thought to it but went with it anyway. "It doesn't matter where we go, people are always gonna need nurses and writers."

"Well where do you want to go?"

It took one second. One instant for Liza to come up with her answer. She'd always felt safe and comfortable there. "Tree Hill."

"Tree Hill? You don't want to go to Savannah?" It wasn't that he was protesting but he wanted to ask to make sure.

"Yeah, I think Tree Hill will be good for us. I mean Mom and Dad already have Patrick at home. I'm sure Charles will settle there when he _settles_. Tree Hill feels good. It feels like it could be home."

Jamie thought about it but that lasted about as long as it took Liza to choose. He knew his family got along with Liza really well, he loved Tree Hill, and she was right, it did feel like it could be home. "Yeah, okay."

"Yeah?"

Nodding, Jamie agreed, "I think it's a good idea."

Liza was starting to picture their life in the little North Carolina town and Jamie was doing the same. As he looked at his wife and son sitting in front of him he could see Bennet growing up in the town he'd grown up in, playing little league on the same fields, and shooting hoops at the Rivercourt. It was something to look forward to. It was something all three of them could look forward to.

**OTHOTH **

The roads from Columbia, South Carolina to Tree Hill, North Carolina put Bennet to sleep and Liza was eternally grateful. Both hands on the steering wheel, she could relax a little as she drove east down highway 74 about an hour away from their new home. They'd been traveling for a while. What would normally take three and a half hours took close to five with all the stops but that's what you had to expect when traveling with a five month old. A five month old who was teething.

Liza knew the way to Tree Hill well, she'd been countless times since nearly six years ago, but she was following Jamie anyhow. That green FJ-40, Jeep looking thing made her smile. It was part of their story. Ill fated doors and all, that piece of metal on wheels was something they'd always laugh about. And with those temperamental doors came other safety hazards with any old car. Liza checked her rear view mirror and smiled at the baby in his car seat. There was no doubt Bennet would like his father's car when he got older but something about the safety guarantee of her Volvo sat better with the new mom.

The little boy who had been so quiet for such a long time was starting to wake up. Liza was hoping that they could avoid a screaming session for the next forty three minutes because they were pretty close. Bennet started to fuss and Liza glanced to the passenger seat. She had a swarm of teething rings, stuffed animals, all sorts of things that might help the little guy find comfort while in so much pain.

"Bennet we're almost home." Her own voice made her smile because they really were close to _home_. Their new _home_. The home they'd likely spend the majority of the rest of their lives in. Bennet would grow up and grow older and in all likelihood a couple more kids would join him.

When they got close to downtown the sun was reflecting golden bands against the water and Liza loved the way her tires hissed as she drove over the Cape Fear Memorial Bridge. The sound got Bennet's attention and the little boy started to furrow his brow. He'd been doing that a lot lately. Whenever he'd hear a new sound he'd perk up and wonder what in the world it was.

Liza tailed Jamie's car as they made their way through Tree Hill and it didn't take long for them to arrive at their destination. A moving truck that had beat them there was pulled along the curb and the young couple drove into their driveway for the first time.

Jamie hopped out of his car and walked over to Liza's. He opened the back door and smiled at the baby. "Hey, bud." Liza got out of her seat and shut her door and Jamie looked at her. "How was the rest of the ride?"

"It was good. He woke up when we were about forty minutes out, but he stayed pretty quiet."

"That's my guy. Keeping Mom sane while she's driving." Jamie smiled down at the little boy again and started to get the car seat out of the back.

The threesome made their way down the path towards the front porch of their gray shingled home where five guys were waiting on them. They weren't strangers though. Nathan, Lucas, Julian, Keith and Davis were all pitching in so the young couple could get moved in as soon as possible. Call it father son bonding if you want, but it was a nice gesture that they'd thought of. With the movers coming in about an hour and a half ahead of Jamie and Liza their family had brought in the bulk of what they had. It wasn't necessarily in the perfect place but at least it was inside.

Holding Bennet's car seat with his left hand he walked up toward the Scott and Baker men with a smile, "Hey."

Liza pushed her sunglasses into her hair and hugged her father in law, "Thank you so much for doing this."

"Yeah sure. We wanted to." Nathan nodded at Liza and then looked to the other guys. "Most of the big things are moved in."

Liza looked to the moving truck and noticed that Nathan was right. Most of the bigger stuff was already inside. Now more than ever she was sure that moving to Tree Hill was the place to be. They had a whole army of support behind them. "Thank you." Liza couldn't say that enough.

Jamie had finished saying hello to the other members of his family and looked at his wife. "You think you should feed him while we get more things in here?"

"Yeah..."

"Your mom stocked the fridge with everything you'll need." Nathan nodded to both Jamie and Liza.

Jamie's eyebrows rose. He wasn't expecting his mom go all out, but he didn't put it past her.

Lucas smiled with squinty eyes and patted Jamie on the back. "You know how your mom gets."

The older men and young couple made their way inside while seventeen year old Keith and fourteen year old Davis walked back to the truck to keep unloading.

Nathan had been right again. Haley really stocked the kitchen up. It wasn't extreme but it was more than convenient. Liza didn't have to worry about rooting around her bags to try and make a bottle and most everything was found within seconds. Jamie was helping his uncles and father move some stuff upstairs and he walked past the room that was Bennet's. His crib was already in there, the rocking chair and dresser. He made his way down the stairs and turned to go into the kitchen. Liza was sitting on a big cardboard box feeding their son and Jamie shook his head with a laugh. "Nice chair."

Liza looked down at the cardboard and shrugged, "It works."

"Come here." He pulled Liza up and led her up the stairs. Pushing open the door to their son's room, Jamie tilted his head. "This might be more comfortable."

Walking across the hardwood, Liza sat down in the rocker and looked around. A few rooms they'd decided to change had already been re-painted and this was one of them. It was a simple blue. It wasn't too dark, and it wasn't too light. There were only three pieces of furniture in there right now but there was something already comfortable about the room. Maybe it was the memories that were beginning to root themselves within the walls and in the floors? Maybe it was the rocker that had been the best thing since sliced bread? Whatever it was, it felt right.

"I'll fish out the baby monitor. He'll probably fall asleep in about an hour."

Liza looked to her husband and nodded. "I packed them in the green suitcase."

Jamie headed back down the stairs and walked out into the fresh summer air. The late May breeze was warm against his cheek and he laughed at Keith and Davis. They'd been sidetracked with one of Liza's old soccer balls. They were kicking it back and forth in the front yard as Lucas and Julian carried in lamps and an end table. Jamie walked over to the move-in truck and saw his dad trying to pick up something fit for a two man job. "Whoa, Dad. Hold on. Let me help you."

Nathan waited for Jamie to pick up the other side of the oversized coffee table and they worked as a team to take it inside.

Seeing his father grimace, Jamie slowed his pace with concern. "You okay, is your back hurting?"

"No, I'm fine. I'm fine." His grimace didn't have anything to do with his back but he appreciated Jamie's thought. "My grip slipped. I got it now." Had his back started to hurt he probably would have pushed through the pain anyhow, though. It's just what you did for family. And on top of that Nathan was enjoying the time he was spending with his son. Having him home, having them in Tree Hill was going to be great.

For the next thirty minutes or so everyone continued to move things in. Liza finished feeding the boy and she was walking around the house trying to lull him asleep. It wasn't really working because Bennet seemed too interested in this new found place.

Keith and Davis were carrying a mattress from the moving truck when they heard a very familiar screech coming down the street and music that was blaring so loud it had to be a violation of a city ordinance. Keith's eyes bugged like his mother and he winced, "Here she comes."

Davis didn't mind Sawyer. She was hot, and they weren't technically related. His fourteen year old mind didn't mind her at all.

Jamie had a large box of stuff labeled _kitchen_ in his arms when his cousin's convertible came to a halt in front of the house.

"Sawyer, you didn't come to help move did you?" Jamie's tone was funny and sarcastic.

"Not exactly." Sawyer pulled out a few Tupperware containers from the passenger seat before she kicked her door shut. The twenty year old was home for the summer working at Red Bedroom until she went back up to Boston. "Our moms and Aunt Brooke made lunch. I'm just the messenger."

"Oh, the delivery boy." Jamie and Sawyer walked side by side until they reached the front door and Jamie led Sawyer to the kitchen. He set down his box and helped Sawyer set everything out on the counter.

"Hey, Sawyer." Liza walked into the kitchen with Bennet in her arms and a kind smile.

"Hey. I brought over lunch. It's sandwiches or something." As soon as Sawyer said that it was as if the rest of the guys were magnetically attracted to the kitchen.

Lucas smiled at his oldest. "I thought I heard you coming down the street."

Keith reached for a sandwich and laughed, "_Everyone_ heard her coming down the street."

Sawyer shot her younger brother an eat shit look and glanced around the house. "Looks like you've gotten a lot of stuff done. You old guys know how to work, huh?"

Liza nodded for the men in their early forties. "It's been so nice. And tell your mom and Haley and Brooke thanks so much for the sandwiches." Liza tried to get a sandwich but was struggling with only one hand. Holding Bennet made things harder than normal. "Here you're hands are free. Hold him for a sec?" Liza held her son toward Sawyer and the younger blonde looked absolutely mortified.

"Uh..."

Jamie bit into his sandwich and laughed, "He won't bite."

Sawyer cut her eyes and shook her head, "I...know." She took Bennet in her arms and held him a little further away from her body than most people. For fifteen minutes the Scott/Baker group had a nice lunch before they all got back to work. Liza cleared away the trash and put up the leftovers while Sawyer gently bounced Bennet around. Sawyer was surprisingly good at handling the baby and Liza was thankful someone else had him for a little while.

"So when do you have to go back to Bos..." Liza was kneeling down putting the Tupperware away but didn't get to finish her sentence before Sawyer butted in.

"Holy shi..." Sawyer felt the absolute last thing she wanted to feel dripping through her shirt. A warm liquid had unexpectedly landed on her chest and she stood perfectly still. "He just threw up on me! Liza!"

Liza turned to Sawyer and tried her best not to laugh. Bennet hadn't thrown up on Sawyer but he certainly spit up...a lot.

"Ugh, get him! I'm...ugh,it stinks!" Sawyer looked like all the color had drained from her face.

Quickly taking her son, Liza got Bennet and reached for a rag. "Here I can wipe it off."

"Wipe it off? Ugh." Sawyer nearly gagged and threw her tainted t-shirt over her head. "This thing needs be treated with legit chemicals." It was just like her to take her shirt off without hesitation.

Wanting to make light of the situation Liza shrugged. "Its' not that bad. At least it didn't get in your mouth." Sawyer's eyes nearly popped out of her head and Liza laughed nodding her head, "Yep. Go ask Jamie. That was an experience he'll never forget."

"Ugh, nasty. See...it's things like this that totally make me never ever EVER want to have kids." Sawyer's flamboyance about everything had Bennet smiling and laughing so Liza held him out so Sawyer could see. "And yeah. Okay. That's cute...but...gross."

Liza laughed and shrugged, "You'd be surprised by what you're not grossed out by when its your own baby."

Sawyer had her dirty shirt in her hand and looked down. "And I really liked this shirt."

"It washes out." Liza laughed at Sawyer's worry and laughed because Sawyer probably wasn't a fan of laundry either.

Gathering herself, Sawyer attempted to fold her shirt and then pulled her sunglasses over her blue eyes. "Guess I better get going then." She started to walk out of the kitchen and stuck her hand up, "Welcome home."

Lucas and Keith were coming in the front door and Lucas saw his shirtless daughter coming towards him. "And your shirt...?" He wasn't particularly fond of her walking around with shorts and a bra.

"What? It's not a big deal. Kinda looks like running attire."

Keith laughed and shook his head. "You just made Davis' day, Sawyer."

With a cheeky grin, Sawyer laughed. "I know." She walked out of the front door and down the path toward her car passing her uncle and cousin. "Bye Uncle Nathan. Bye Jamie. Cool house, by the way."

"Where's your shirt?" Jamie laughed at the blonde and furrowed his brow. Only Sawyer Scott would have that much confidence walking around like she owned the town.

Holding up the tee as she walked away, Sawyer turned to Jamie. "Your cute son tainted it."

Jamie laughed, "Well take it as a compliment. That means he likes you."

"Mmm-huh. Sure." The twenty year old with an attitude twice her age hopped into her car and drove away. Little did she know however, that Jamie was right. She and Bennet would get along. They'd get along great.

The rest of the gang moved in box after box and after a couple more hours everything was inside. The couple thanked Nathan, and Lucas, Julian and the boys for everything they'd helped with and then for the first time it was just the three of them. Bennet was down for a nap and Liza was plugging in baby monitors. One was for their bedroom and she was working on the one in the kitchen now.

Jamie walked in to the kitchen that looked more like a home to a bunch of cardboard boxes and walked up behind Liza. "Hey."

She turned around to face him and smiled. "Hey."

Putting his hands around her waist, Jamie pulled her closer. "We're home."

Liza slid her hands along his back and looked up with a nod. She kissed him and looked into those blue eyes she could get lost in. "We're home."

Their feet were moving with the smallest of motions and you had to look carefully to see that they were swaying with a beat that only they could hear. In the middle of the clutter, in a sea of cardboard boxes, Jamie and Liza found themselves perfectly content on where they were. Home was Tree Hill and that was never going to change.

**OTHOTH**

**So Jamie and Liza and Bennet have settled in Tree Hill. The next few chapters will likely have big time jumps within them so I can get moving on the other big storylines for this chapter. I won't cut out all of Bennet's baby milestones but I will be going over them pretty fast. So if there is anything in particular you would like to see J,L,B do when he is still young shoot me a review/PM and I'll be happy to include it. This story is nearly 10 years behind Charlotte's and I'm hoping to get them more in sync as the stories start to finish (Don't worry...that's not happening like...anytime soon, but it is on the horizon.**

**My reviewers...I can't say enough. Thank you for your kind words and patience as I dealt with this sucky summer I've been through. You all really have no idea what it means to get those messages when I really needed them. Thanks!**

**LJ: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Throwing in the family and Jamie and Liza's old friends is always fun. Charles and his girlfriend will continue to pop up in the story so you'll have more of them to look forward to. **

**Joan: I really enjoy writing the Bennets and I'm glad you like reading them. Ha, yeah, I would imagine Bennet will definitely be a little athlete. Margaret and Charles together weren't originally in the plan but now I'm really happy I decided to put them together. As I told another reviewer, there will be more of them ahead. **

**BDavis: Ha, well...yeah...chapter names are never the easiest to pick out and most of the time they take me forever to figure out. And to be honest I'm not sure I even like most of them, lol. Thank you for saying that all three of the pregnancy chapters have been different and that they are their own. I always worried that the stories are too similar. Thanks also for the input about the LM chapter that I posted forever ago. Your comments were taken to heart.**

**Laura: I'm so happy you enjoyed the hospital/delivery section. Sometimes that part is hard to write so I'm glad you liked it. **

**Ariana-Sara Gold: There will be drama to come. Bennet won't get sick but something else will happen. I appreciate your constructive criticism about the story being too perfect. I've tried to throw in drama over the last 20 chapters but I guess I need to amp it up. And I do care about what readers think so thanks for letting me know. I'll work on adding something that "scares".**

**JulieStone: Thank you so much for the compliments about my writing. I'm pretty hard on myself about what I publish so...thanks. Yay, another Charles and Margaret fan. Guess that's another relationship that people are excited for. Nathan's reaction to Bennet's name feels like I wrote it forever ago in LM but nonetheless I'm glad you liked it. **

**Please Review!**


	21. My Cure for Pain

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 21: My Cure for Pain**

**Disclaimer: I have no affiliation with the show, the writing staff, nothing. I am using Jamie to write _my_ own story but he is _not_ my own character.**

**AN: HOLY COW! I JUST PASSED A HUGE, GIGANTIC, HUMONGOUS MILESTONE. Anyone have any guesses as to what it may be? I'll leave it up in the air and give you a hint at the bottom author's note. The reader to correctly guess what's worth celebrating will get an update of their choosing out of any of the LMs. I'm going to post this on my profile and other stories until someone gets it. Ah, y'all. This is crazy. UPDATE: Someone already guessed correctly. After I posted this story I surpassed the one _MILLION_ word count for all of my stories on this site! Whoa! But on to Jamie and Liza's story. The new parents get to deal with some baby milestones and a certain couple some of y'all have come to know and love pop up. And yes. I'm talking Charles and Margaret, lol! Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

The leaves swirled around outside as the autumn breeze blew Halloween near. It was a few days until the festive holiday and inside the house they'd called home for the last five months, Liza was looking through a cookbook. Bennet had gone down for a late afternoon nap and the new mom was hoping it wouldn't put them up past midnight tonight, but that would probably be the case. Flipping through the pages, Liza eyed a spruced up tenderloin and earmarked the page thinking she could try her hand at that one of these days. Was she actually looking at recipes to _cook_? Not really. At this point neither Liza nor Jamie had a lot of time to cook. Liza was more or less thumbing through the thing for leisure.

The house was silent since the ten month old boy was asleep, but one sound and Liza turned her head wondering if it was Bennet. The baby monitor was quiet but the stillness of the home seemed to echo sounds of silence and Liza laughed at herself for jumping to conclusions so quickly.

Stuffed bell peppers, watermelon salad; Liza flipped through the pages as her mouth watered thinking about the food she should be eating. Her hands rested on her stomach and she knew that her baby weight was coming off slower than she'd hoped.

The front door opened and Jamie walked inside with light steps. Liza had called him on his way home so he knew their boy was gonna be asleep when he got home.

"Hi." Liza watched Jamie come in as she smiled at him.

"Hey." He kissed her as he walked by and put the container of Bojangles chicken on the counter. "Chick-fi-la was ridiculously crowded, so I picked this up." Jamie pulled his briefcase strap off his shoulder and started to undo his tie.

She didn't mind that their fast food plans had changed and grabbed two plates. They would probably have dinner cut short as soon as Bennet woke up, but it would be nice to sit down at the table together.

They worked as a team to get the food out of its box and onto their plates, and then the married couple sat down to eat.

"How was work?"

Jamie bit into a piece of greasy chicken and shrugged. "Fine." He worked as a sports columnist for the StarNews but he'd rather be writing for a team. The Seahawks more precisely. UNCW had a variety of sports he could cover and the only thing stopping him from applying to work there was his dad. Nathan had been coaching there for about ten years and the last thing he wanted to do was to get in the the university's good graces because of his name or his father. Jamie wanted to get there on his own terms even if that meant writing an internet column for a little while. One of these days his grunt work would pay off. "I wrote about beach badminton today."

Liza started to laugh. "Beach badminton? I didn't know that existed."

"Me either." Jamie sipped his water and shrugged with a laugh. "Apparently it's a big thing this time of year."

Picking at her biscuit, Liza shot him a sweet smile. "Maybe we should play doubles?"

He laughed and nodded. "Scott Squared." He arched his brow with their potential team name.

Liza started to laugh and shook her head. "Very creative."

Smirking, Jamie raised his glass a little. "I am Mr. Good With Words."

Her heart started beating faster and Liza felt her cheeks start to heat. Together over six years now, and he still made her world spin. The simplest of conversations turned a boring day exciting and Liza happened to love that they could flirt with each other over fast food and baby monitor feedback.

Jamie looked across the table to the girl he'd fallen for as a sophomore in college. "What about your day? How was Bennet?"

Liza winced and shook her head. "Fussy." Liza leaned her elbow on the table and propped her head up with her hand. "We drove around listening to Toddler Tunes for a while this afternoon."

"And he still didn't go down till late?" Jamie furrowed his brow feeling bad that Liza had a long day.

She shook her head knowing the bad days were far fewer than the good ones. And besides, what she would go through for that precious little kid was unmeasurable. "We may be up late with him tonight." Liza looked down to her not so toned stomach and laughed halfheartedly. "Maybe I can put those workout DVDs to good use." It hadn't been a question. Rather a statement driven by her new mom hormones that still lingered in her mind. The weight seemed to fall off right after she'd had Bennet but those last ten pounds were giving her grief.

Jamie glanced across the table and wondered why she was being so hard on herself about her weight. She was beautiful. Maybe not tip-top, at her best, most active days at UNC but Liza wasn't a soccer player anymore. "Liza..."

She caught his gaze and could tell what he was saying by his look. She knew he still found her attractive but it wasn't all about him and how he saw her.

He looked at the Bojangles box they'd called diner and had an idea. "Lets go running."

"Running? Now?"

"No." He shook his head and laughed wiping his mouth. "Whenever Bennet gets up in the morning."

Liza liked that idea. She couldn't remember the last time they did that together, and running with Jamie was something she always enjoyed. Not only did it remind her of their younger years as a couple, but it also made her think of when he'd proposed. That was a day she'd never forget. "Yeah, okay."

They went back to eating their dinner but Bennet let out his perpetual cries about seven minutes later.

"I'll get him." Jamie scooted his chair back and headed to their son's room. Bennet was sitting up against the wooden bars of his crib looking pitiful. He didn't really understand why someone would leave him alone in a dark room. Reaching in to grab him, Jamie picked up his son and pressed his cheek against Bennet's fine hair. "How was your nap?"

Bennet buried his head in his father's shoulder and and sighed as he started to come down from his cry. Jamie rubbed on his back and felt his plump diaper. The new dad had become a master diaper changer and had Bennet in a fresh pair of Huggies in no time. The two Scott boys walked out to the kitchen and Jamie stopped in the doorway looking at Liza. "Who's that, Bennet?"

Liza was washing the dishes and turned as she dried off her hands. "Hey you."

Bennet startled to babble with his baby talk and Liza laughed. 'That sounded like a 'mama' to me."

Shaking his head, Jamie furrowed his brow. "Nah. His first word is gonna be my name."

Not so sure of her cocky husband, Liza tossed the dish rag on the counter and crossed her arms, "What makes you say that?"

Jamie knew of the unspoken competition he and Liza were having about Bennet's first word. "I don't know. Didn't I read in one of those books that 'dada' is easier to say?"

It was true, but Liza wasn't going to think much of it so she rolled her eyes and looked to the little blue eyed boy. "He'll probably say something like 'up' or 'me'."

Jamie put Bennet down on the floor and looked down. "Up? Bennet do you want _up_?"

The little boy didn't because he took off crawling like a baby on a mission.

"Oh...I'm gonna get him. I'm gonna get Bennet." Following his son like he was going to catch him, Jamie stomped his feet and Bennet started to laugh as he smacked the floor with his little hands hoping to propel himself away from his dad.

"Hey...?" Liza reached out for Jamie and looked toward the bedroom as he walked by her. "I'm gonna hop in the shower." He nodded so she took the time she could get to clean off the day's crud. There was probably a multitude of nastiness on her skin and Liza was going to relish in a ten minute shower. And that was considered long

Jamie caught up to Bennet and scooped him up in his arms. "You hungry, little man?" Bennet started making a noise like 'mmm' and blurred it together with a few 'nums'. Jamie put Bennet in his high chair and starting pulling out the things the ten month old could eat. "So?" Jamie held out two jars of Gerber baby food and read the options. "Mixed vegetables and chicken, or spaghetti in tomato sauce with beef?" Neither looked particularly appetizing in their pureed form but Bennet didn't seem to care. Jamie grabbed the bag of dehydrated apple bits Bennet could eat himself and pulled up a chair next to his son.

Opting with the vegetable and chicken choice, Jamie dipped a little spoon in the food and started making noise. "Zzz..." He moved the spoon in the air like an airplane and buzzed it through the sky until it landed in Bennet's mouth. "This is your captain, Jamie Scott. We'll be experiencing some turbulence while we serve dinner, so be prepared folks." Jamie bounced the spoon in the air and watched as Bennet's eyes lit up before he fed his son the spoonful. Bennet hit the high chair with both of his hands and laughed at his dad.

"Num. Unnn. Nnmm!"

Acting like a premier pilot, Jamie held his hand like he was talking into a radio. "That was your co-pilot, Bennet Scott, speaking. Translation, enjoy your meal." Jamie was having a lot of fun feeding the boy and when he saw Bennet start to grab for the apple pieces he got up to get a rag. Bennet had a goatee of baby food on his chin that needed to be wiped off.

The new dad hadn't been turned around but fifteen seconds when he heard Bennet start to groan. "Uh. Uh."

"Sorry. I'm coming." Thinking the ten month old was hungry for more food, Jamie turned back around and sat down next to Bennet and Jamie's eyes got big. "Bennet...what did you do?" Reaching for Bennet's nose, Jamie saw something in his left nostril. There was a piece of apple shoved in there and Jamie tried to use his fingers to get it out.

"Uh. Ugh." Bennet didn't like his dad fiddling with his face and started to squirm.

"Wait. Bennet stop." Jamie tried to get the fruit out of his son's nose but his fingers were too big. "Liza?" He called for his wife over his shoulder and hoped she was out of the shower.

Bennet started crying because he didn't like the feeling in his nose and he certainly didn't like his dad all up in his business.

"Liza!" Jamie heard footsteps coming from the bedroom and he watched the mother of his child hurry in the kitchen with a towel wrapped around her body and one on her head.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I don't know." Jamie was frazzled as he looked at his upset child and worried wife. "I only turned around for a second."

Liza sat down and held the towel wrapped on her head so it wouldn't fall over. "Bennet...hey. What's wrong?" Reaching for her son, Liza looked past his tear stains and saw the problem. "How'd that get there?" She laughed and looked at Jamie.

He looked pitiful. "I got up to get a rag to wipe off his chin and then he started moaning."

Liza laughed again and then studied Bennet's face. She was calm and sweet in her movements and tried to distract him. Holding his cheek in her palm, Liza tried to figure out the best way to fix the situation. The easiest and less invasive way was to try her fingers but like Jamie's, they were too big to get in that little nostril of Bennet's. "Will you go get the tweezers?" She turned to her husband with a raised brow.

Jaime hurried to the bathroom and then ran back with what she wanted. "Should I do something so he stays still?"

Liza unwrapped her head towel and let her wet hair fall over her shoulders. "Hold this for me." She handed him her damp towel and then looked up to him. "And stand directly behind me." Jamie was like a small child taking orders. Liza scooted closer to Bennet and kissed his head before she did anything. "I'm gonna fix this, Bennet. Hold on." Liza took a deep breath and was in full on nurse mode. She'd helped a bunch of kids with multiple ailments and this was a pretty trivial thing, but this was _her_ child. There was something uniquely different when it came to mending something hurt on a baby that was her own. "Talk to him, Jame. Sweet and slow."

Jaime watched his wife's nurse mode take over and he was in awe of her grace.

"Honey...?" Liza looked over her shoulder because he hadn't said a word to Bennet yet.

"Sorry, sorry." Jamie shook away his thought and smiled at the boy. "Bennet. Mama's gonna fix you, alright. You're gonna be okay..."

Liza couldn't help but smile as she listened to her husband and she leaned in close to Bennet with the tweezers in hand. The apple piece was a pesky little thing, but Bennet's flailing around didn't help either. "Hold still, Bennet. Let me get this."

Jamie reached out and held Bennet's hand and that calmed down the little squirmer. Little blue eyes looked up to older ones and the boy glanced at his father while his mom got the food out of his nose.

"Got it." Liza held out the tweezers and laughed. "Look what you put in your nose, silly." She shook her head with a sweet smile. "This goes in your mouth, bud. Not your nose." Liza stood up and tugged on her towel laughing at the whole situation. Not only had Bennet gotten something stuck in his nose but she was standing in the kitchen in nothing but her towel.

Jamie stepped back to the counter and crossed his arms with a laugh. "Good dinner, huh?"

Liza walked by him to go get dressed and patted Jamie on the shoulder. "Mmm-huh. Apple in the nose. That's a first." She couldn't help but laugh as she passed him.

Bennet was sitting in his high chair like nothing had happened and Jamie walked over to him and picked him up. "You're a sneaky little guy aren't you? Sticking stuff up your nose." He shook his head and walked over to the sink to wipe off Bennet's face. He wasn't going to chance it again and turn his back one more time. The other nostril needed to stay free and clear.

Once Bennet was cleaned up a little, Jamie put him on the floor and the ten month old started crawling out of the kitchen.

"Liza, he's headed toward you."

She moved to the doorway as she slipped on her comfy sleeping pants and held her hands out. "Come here, Bennet." When he crawled to the bedroom, Liza bent down and picked him up. "You are one silly bean, you know that?" Liza put the baby on the bed while she combed through her hair and watched him crawl on the pillows. She laid down next to him and he pushed a pillow over to cover his mom's face.

"Where's Mama, Bennet?" Liza moved the pillow away and smiled. "Here I am!" The little boy started to laugh and pushed the pillow back over Liza's face. "Where'd I go? Where's Mama?" Bennet's laughter made Liza laugh and she pulled the pillow away from her face. "Hi, Bennet!"

Jamie had finished up cleaning the kitchen and was watching the two people he loved most in the world with a swelling heart. What could be better than watching them?

Liza saw him standing in the doorway and arched her brow. "Care to play?"

"I like watching you." He shook his head and walked closer to them.

Bennet crawled over to Liza and laid his head down on her chest. She frowned at Jamie because it was so cute, and rubbed on the little boy's back kissing the top of his head. Jamie wouldn't forget that image for as long as he lived. The two of them, just as they were, and just as they are; they were the fuel to his fire, the burning in his heart.

Liza could smell Bennet's baby shampoo and rested her cheek on his head. "He didn't pick at his nose after I got dressed, did he? Everything seemed fine?"

Jamie laid down next to her and nodded, "Yeah. He was fine. Like nothing happened."

"The baby books said that if anything happened like this we should take him to the doctor. That parents don't really know the best way to do things. I probably shouldn't have..."

Jamie looked at Liza with a funny look. "Liza..." He sat up a little bit and leaned toward her. "...you're better than any doctor in this town."

"I am not."

He looked at her and his nod told her the exact opposite.

"Oh come on." Liza playfully rolled her eyes and drew soft circles on Bennet's back. "Be serious."

"I am serious." He leaned over and kissed her.

Bennet's soft breaths heated her chest about as much as Jamie's kiss, and she looked down and saw that he was asleep. She looked up to Jamie and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Guess it won't be a long night after all?" Jamie started to smirk because he could make it a long night. There were things they could stay up doing and he leaned down to Liza and whatever he'd said made her blush. "Shh...Jamie."

"He can't hear us. He's asleep." Jamie smirked and the young husband shrugged before he kissed her again.

While Jamie and Liza were lip locked, little man let one rip.

"Ugh...gross." Liza looked down to Bennet and furrowed her brow. Did he really just pop a toot? Jamie's laughter buzzed against her mouth and told her that Bennet definitely did what she thought he did. Liza and Jamie started to laugh but since Bennet was asleep it was the quietest laugh they'd ever shared.

Life as new parents wasn't glamorous. It wasn't always peachy and it certainly didn't _smell_ like roses. But the three of them in bed together was exactly how it needed to be. It was how it should be.

**OTHOTH**

It was February now. Winter had been cold and gray but the drop in temperature now meant that basketball season was in full swing. Jamie and Liza, plus a fourteen month old Bennet had just pulled into Charlotte and they were gonna take in their first Bobcats game as a family of three. But before they headed to the arena they needed to make a stop.

Jamie pulled into the driveway of a little town home and parked behind the truck with a Georgia license plate. Liza got Bennet out of the car seat and he started looking around the unfamiliar territory until he saw his uncle walk out of the front door.

"Tars!" Bennet held out his hands when he saw Charles and started smiling.

Charles walked over to his sister and reached for his nephew, "Bennet!" He held out the boy and acted like Bennet was an airplane machine gun, shaking him with each imaginary shot. "Bap, bap, bap, bap, bap, bap, bap..." The little boy kicked his feet and laughed at his uncle.

Liza walked over to the front door and saw her former roommate in the doorway. "Hi."

Margaret hugged Liza while watching Charles play with Bennet. "He's so cute, Liza."

Nodding, the mom turned to watch Charles and Bennet in action. Her brother looked like a natural and Liza smirked at her old college friend. "Which one are you talking about?"

Margaret cut her eyes to Liza and smiled. "Both."

"Hey Margaret." Jamie had Bennet's bag on his shoulder and a small suitcase in the other, and he smiled at the girl who'd worked so closely with Ansley and Kate to make sure he and Liza got together.

"Hi, Jamie." Margaret hugged Jamie and looked at the little boy with her boyfriend. "Bennet's so cute."

"And he uses it too." Jamie laughed and watched Liza nod.

Charles swung Bennet up on his shoulders and the four adults walked inside Margaret's house.

"Y'all want something to drink before we go. We've got about an hour." Margaret looked at her two friends offering. They politely declined and she tilted her head towards the guest bedroom. "Well make yourself at home."

"I think I'm gonna change." Liza turned to Jamie and eyed the suitcase. She reached for it but he stopped her.

"I got it." Jamie picked it up and looked at Charles and Bennet. "I think Bennet will enjoy someone else's company while we get ready.."

"Sure he will." Charles took Bennet off his shoulders and looked at the boy who had his last name as a first name. "Cause I'm your favorite uncle, right?"

Liza swatted at her brother as she walked to the guest bedroom. "Don't say that. He loves Patrick, too."

Charles started to smirk as Liza walked away and then leaned close to Bennet. "But I'm better."

Margaret crossed her arms and shook her head. "You're awful, Charles. He's just a kid. Don't make him think one of you is better."

He didn't really see the harm in it and looked at Bennet with narrow eyes. "Don't listen to Aunt Margaret, Bennet. I'm _way_ better than Uncle Patrick."

Aunt Margaret. That was a name she could get used to, and one of these days maybe she would be Bennet's _real_ aunt. She and Charles had been together a year and a half now and they weren't showing signs of cutting that short anytime soon.

Charles still wanted to convince both his nephew and Margaret he was the cooler Bennet brother. "It's the truth." He smirked at Bennet and leaned close. "Why do you think I was the brother she was crushing on in college?" He looked to Margaret with a cute grin.

Margaret's cheeks turned a shade appropriate for the month of February and folded her arms laughing. "Patrick was engaged!"

"She's just saying that." In all honesty Charles never thought about Patrick's relationship status as an off limits factor, but clearly he'd over looked that. Charles looked over to Margaret with a curious expression, "Right?"

Yes, of course. It had always been Charles. Patrick was sweet, nice, cute, and smart, but he wasn't Charles. Whenever Charles came to town to watch their games or visit Liza, Margaret was like a giddy school girl. But even so, she couldn't help but make him wonder if she would have taken Patrick had he been single. "Maybe."

While the couple in the living room passed glances at each other, the couple in the guest bedroom was changing for the game.

"Blue or White?" Jamie held out the two shirts he could wear and asked his wife for her opinion.

She zipped up her darkest shaded blue jeans and gave him a funny look. He knew better than to ask between white and blue. It would always be blue. Catching her drift, Jamie slipped on his blue shirt and fumbled with the sleeves. Liza had an Bobcats blue scarf she was tying and when she was satisfied with her appearance she turned around to face her husband.

"Ready?"

He looked at her figure. Those jeans, the jacket, everything looked great. She was beautiful. Jamie walked towards her and nodded with a mischievous smirk. "Mmm-huh." His hands rested on her waist and he kissed her. "You look great, Liza."

She glanced down at her outfit and laughed because it wasn't anything special. Her flats didn't even show off her toned legs, not to to mention the fact that the jeans covered them up. Resting her hands on his chest, Liza looked into eyes she could get lost in. "You look pretty good, too." Her cheeks had already turned a hushed shade of pink and she was the one to kiss first this time.

When they pulled away from each other Jamie opened up the bedroom door and they saw Bennet sitting on his uncle's lap. "Bennet are you ready for the game?"

"Ball?" The little boy turned to his father with a priceless expression. He squirmed away from Charles and crawled over to Jamie holding up his arms.

Jamie picked up Bennet and smirked at his brother-in-law. "Bennet. Can you say go Bobcats?"

"Tats!"

Liza was pretty impressed with how much Bennet was saying these days. His footwork was slower than his vocabulary because he still hadn't mastered walking but it was bound to happen sometime soon. They were trying to get him to walk but he had a mind of his own about that. In his opinion, crawling was much better. Bennet could stand up by himself all day but he wouldn't put one foot after another even if someone paid him in fruit snacks.

Charles grimaced when he heard his nephew and held his hand over his heart. "Tats? He's rooting for the Bobcats? It's killing me, Liza. Killing me."

Margaret laughed and tried to make Charles feel better. "At least you've got Grayson, and Patrick and Melissa's new baby will surely be...an anti-Bobcats fan."

That was true. His oldest nephew was a Hawks fan but Charles shook his head when he looked at the colors Margaret was sporting. "You're not even an _anti_-Bobcats fan."

"Then I guess I'm lucky you love me." Margaret was from Charlotte. She grew up watching Jamie's dad take out the competition. It wasn't in her make-up to not cheer for her hometown team.

Actually, Charles felt pretty lucky that she loved him.

Liza couldn't help but smile at her brother and friend because she and Jamie had been very similar when they'd started dating and even into the beginnings of their marriage. But look at how good their disdain for the other's team had turned out.

Digging into her purse, Margaret pulled out a white envelope. "Well...these are really good seats, and the traffic will be terrible downtown so we should probably head out of here."

All agreeing, the four friends and little Bennet made their way to Time Warner Cable Arena and Jamie suffered through a sense of deja vu when they walked through the doors. His dad had played ten years with the Bobcats and Jamie had been to more games than he could count. He knew the lay of the land, the best vendors to go to, and how to get to the locker room. When he, his mom, and Charlotte drove over to watch Nathan play it was always exiting. And, even though his dad wasn't playing anymore, there was still a taste of excitement in the air.

Jamie was holding onto Bennet as they walked through the crowds of people and he looked over to Charles and Margaret. "We'll meet you at our seats." He reached for Liza's hand so they could stay close through the mass of people and she had a feeling she knew where they were headed. Right around section F was a small hall of fame that housed all of the Bobcats greatest players.

While his father carried him through the crowd Bennet wasn't sure what to think of everyone. There were more people in this place that he'd ever seen before and more smells than he knew how to identify. He clutched the collar of his father's shirt and wasn't sure what to make of this place.

Jamie walked through the glass doors of a section of the arena he loved to come to and stopped in front a blown up picture of a player in action. He looked young and determined and the number twelve made Jamie smile. "Who's that Bennet?"

Liza watched Bennet's expression go from concentrated to excited.

"Papa."

"Yep. That's Grandpa. He played for the Bobcats."

Bennet reached out for the picture and his hands touched Nathan's face. "Papa?" He leaned close and his blue eyes stared at the print. "Low?"

Liza laughed because Bennet was trying to say hello.

A older man approached the couple and son. "I'm sorry sir, but we ask that nothing be touched in here."

Jamie turned around and recognized the face. "Stanley?"

The Bobcats employee was older now and he'd seen a lot of faces with his time with the team but he wouldn't forget a boy who'd grown up at the arena. "Jamie Scott. Boy, you've grown up haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Stanley had worked as an equipment manager and obviously worked his way up from organizing basketballs to overseeing the hall of fame. He'd always liked Jamie's dad. Nathan made it a point to always speak to him every time they saw each other, and when Nathan thought he lost his ring at a game he'd asked Stanley for help. That seemed like forever ago and Stanley smiled at the little boy in Jamie's arm. "Future basketball player?"

"We think so." Jamie looked at his son and nodded. "This is our son Bennet and..." Jamie turned to Liza and introduced her. "My wife...

"Hi, Liza Scott." The twenty five year old smiled at the older man and introduced herself.

"Good to meet you, Stanley Atkins." Stanley couldn't believe that Jamie was married and already had a son. "Time sure does fly around here." The old man stuck his hands in his pocket and shook his head. "You tell your mom and dad I say hello. Charlotte, too. How's she doing, by the way?"

"Good. She's studying up at Brown."

"Is that right?" Stanley smiled and sighed. "Well you three enjoy your evening. Tell your dad he should come up here and see us sometime soon."

"I will. I will." Jamie watched Stanley walk away and looked at Liza. "Let's get a picture of Bennet next to the picture of Dad so we can send it to my parents."

While she got out the camera, Liza nodded at Jamie. "He was really nice."

"Stanley? Yeah. Everyone here is nice. It's pretty crazy to show up here a couple times a year and people still recognize me and say hello."

She thought it was sweet. His family must have been, and obviously was, a big part of this organization for a while. If Bennet ended up being a basketball great like Nathan maybe he could end up here.

The small family got a picture and sent it to Jamie's parents before they headed down to their seats. As soon as Bennet saw all the players running around and the familiar look of the basketball court he started to get excited. "Ball, ball, ball..." Liza started to laugh and wasn't surprised at Bennet's reaction.

They found Charles and Margaret and sat down in their seats waiting for the game to begin. Liza was next to Margaret and had Bennet in her lap. "Look at him." Liza laughed and watched Bennet clap with the music pumping through sound system.

Margaret couldn't help but smile. "He looks like he's pretty happy here."

"I know." Liza nodded and had to raise her voice so her friend could hear her. "I think he takes after Jamie and Nathan. He'll probably be a basketball star."

Leaning close to Bennet, Margaret nodded, "Basketball _and_ soccer, right, Bennet?"

"Ball!"

Both Liza and Margaret laughed and as the lights went out while the starting lineups were announced.

"Uh. Uh..." Bennet wasn't such a huge fan of the lights going off and he turned to his mom for comfort.

Liza pressed her cheek against his head and breathed in his No Tears shampoo. "I'm right here, Bennet."

"Mama?"

Every time he said her name Liza's heart skipped a beat. He'd been using it for the last two months on a constant basis but every time she heard it, it was as good as the first time. "Bennet..." Liza held him close to her and found his eyes in the darkness. "Hey. I'm here."

A loud applause filled the arena and it didn't take too much longer for the lights to come back on.

When the game started it was exciting and fun but when the third quarter started Bennet was getting a little antsy. He'd enjoyed everything so far but he was getting stir crazy and Liza knew it. She leaned over to get Jamie's attention.

He felt a tap on his leg and turned to Liza.

"I'm gonna go walk around with him."

"You want me to go?"

She knew he was enjoying the game and shook her head. "No. You stay. I'll go."

"I'm coming with you." Margaret looked at Liza and got up to follow her former teammate.

When the two young women made it to the vending pavilion Bennet held his arms out towards Margaret. "Mmm Mmm."

"Aw, you want me?" Margaret took Bennet from Liza and smiled at the blue eyed little boy. "We need to figure out a name easier to say than Margaret, huh?"

Liza laughed and they walked around the pavilion where the crowd had died down tremendously.

"Ball." Bennet pointed to a toy basketball and Liza knew she wasn't going to be able to not buy it.

"I think he sees something he wants." Margaret laughed and looked at Liza.

She nodded and they walked over to the counter to get one. "We can go anywhere and he _always_ sees something he wants."

Margaret boosted Bennet in her arms while Liza paid for the miniature ball. "He's having a good time, and he's been really good, too."

Nodding, Liza handed Jamie the ball. "Thanks for having us up here."

"Well sure. I mean, who else would want to come here more than you and Jamie?"

"We'll have to do it again sometime soon."

The former UNC star who didn't have a baby of her own wasn't so sure about that. "Actually...I applied for a new job...and got one."

"Really? I didn't know you wanted to leave Cardinal Health. " Liza had no idea that Margaret was thinking about changing jobs. Her pharmaceutical degree had proved to be a good one and landed her a hometown job. Free basketball tickets were always nice.

"Yeah. I mean I love it. The people. The pay. The perks." Margaret looked around the arena and knew that the job she was going to take didn't have a pro-basketball team in its city.

"So why the change of heart?"

Margaret looked to Liza like she should already know the answer. "This long distance dating thing." She loved the time she spent with Charles when they were in the same city but instead of weekends and business trips, Margaret wanted everyday.

Liza realized what that meant. "You're going to Savannah!"

Shrugging, Margaret wasn't one hundred percent sure. "I don't know yet, but probably. I mean Charles drives up here most weekends and that's a four hour drive. Margaret and Charles had talked about her moving down there but as the _where_ she might live, that was another question. Moving in together after a year and a half might be rushing things."But...I know how he is. It might be too much."

"Both of y'all down there? No it won't. He loves you. He's _crazy_ about you." Liza knew that Margaret didn't have anything to worry about in that department. "In fact, I think you may end up with a family heirloom pretty soon."

Margaret looked at Liza and didn't believe her. Charles wasn't exactly the settling down type. "We're gonna end up like Ansley and Michael. What is it now...seven years for them? And they're still not married."

Liza laughed and nodded. "But you and Charles aren't Michael and Ansley." She thought about her brother, and while he'd never been one to hold down a steady committed relationship, this thing he had with one of her best friends was different.

A sudden booing from the crowd told both girls that a ref must have blown a call and Margaret laughed. "Charles is probably standing up clapping."

Liza laughed along with her friend. "Probably."

"Ball."

Bennet's random word made the girls laugh harder and Liza was sure that he'd said that word for the fiftieth time tonight. They went back to the boys and the game ended up being a good one. The Wizards came close and could have won it if they'd hustled on defense but the Bobcats took the game by seven points.

The crowds getting out of Time Warner were a little hectic. Jamie carried Bennet in one arm and had his hand wrapped securely around Liza's. Charles parked in the closest public parking deck but it was still a pretty decent walk. Bennet laid his head on Jamie's shoulder and was looking up at the night stars with little chance of staying awake much longer.

Charles spun Bennet's little ball on his finger and looked to the sleeping boy. "He's zonked out, huh?" Charles walked toward the curb and stepped on it like a balance beam.

Jamie nodded and was pretty sure that he'd end up with a drool spot on his shirt before they got back to Margaret's.

"Charles...what...what are you doing? She pulled him away from the street and looked back to Liza and mouthed _let Jamie drive_. She wasn't sure how much her boyfriend had but she didn't want him driving a small child anywhere.

Liza laughed at her brother and then looked to her husband. "I'll take him."

Passing Bennet to Liza, Jamie got Charles to give him the keys as they approached the stairs going down to their parking level.

Liza eyed the steps as she went down but when she hit the forth one something about her footing was all wrong. Terribly wrong. Before she knew it, her feet were off the steps in front of her and she smacked the ground hard. She slid down a few steps on her butt and finally came to a stop.

"Liza!" Jamie watched it her fall in slow motion and reached out for her but it was too late. She slipped down the steps until she was near the bottom.

"Oh my God." Margaret watched Liza and that was all that came out of her mouth.

"Ugh..." Liza had a tight grasp on their son because while she was falling he was her main concern. Her elbow was stinging and her butt hurt like hell but Bennet stayed secure in his mother's arms.

"Are you okay?" Jamie hurried down to Liza and saw Bennet start to cry. He wasn't hurt but the impact and sudden interruption of his sleep had scared him. Jamie pulled Liza to her feet and made sure she was fine.

Everything hurt but it nothing was broken or seriously injured. Her eyes started to tear because she'd been surprised and scared at what had happened but she wasn't upset because she was hurt. She was upset about what could have happened. What if she'd dropped Bennet or fallen on him somehow?

"Are you hurt?" Charles rushed over to his sister and looked worried.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." Bennet was crying kinda loud in her hear and she tried to soothe him back to sleep. She blinked away her quick tears and kissed Bennet's head. "It's okay. We're fine. Everything's okay." She was in pain but Liza had always put on a brave face when it came to this kinda thing.

Jamie put his hand in the small of her back guiding her towards the car and raised his brow, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Liza nodded and she just wanted to get in the car and get to Margaret's, take some Advil, get Bennet situated, and then go to bed.

Once they were in the car it didn't take very long for them to get to the house. Charles and Margaret knew that Jamie and Liza would be turning in since they had to put Bennet to bed and that was going to be a little harder than they thought since he'd woken up during the car ride. Most times, the car was like an instant put your baby to sleep device but not this night.

When Jamie picked him up out of the car seat Bennet saw what his uncle had been holding onto and perked up. "Ball?"

"Shh..." Jamie rested his cheek on Bennet's head and walked in side. "It's time to go night night, Bennet."

"Nigh, nigh?"

"Mmm-huh?" Jamie waited for Liza to get out of the car and followed her inside. They said goodnight to Margaret and Charles and then went to work on getting their boy down.

There was a quick knock on the door and Margaret stuck her head in. "Liza, here's some Advil."

Liza got the pain killer from her friend and thanked her. She headed into the bathroom and started to take off her clothes while Jamie laid Bennet down on the bed. There was already a bruise on the outside part of her left thigh and Liza gingerly ran her hand over the sore spot. Those concrete steps packed a heavy punch and she was glad it was winter and that she'd been wearing jeans. Otherwise, she would have had scrapes going up her whole body.

She walked out of the bathroom and saw Jamie trying to get Bennet to go to bed but their son had caught a second wind of some sort. She threw on her pajamas and told Jamie he could change.

Jamie and put Bennet on floor the little guy was rolling his ball around. Liza sat down on the floor so she could roll it back and forth with him. Maybe the steady repetition would make him fall asleep like counting sleep? Her leg started throbbing and she reached down to rub on it but that didn't help.

Jamie walked out of the bathroom and saw her wince. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Liza nodded and used her hand to brush her hair behind her ear. "I'm fine."

He saw her bloodied elbow and knelt down to her. "Liza..."

She hadn't noticed it and shrugged it off, but he wasn't so non-nonchalant about it and got a damp wash cloth from the bathroom. He sat down next to her and started to dab the warm towel on her arm. Normally she was the one fixing him but when he got to take care of her, it really made her love him even more.

Bennet crawled over to his parents and pulled up on his dad's shirt to stand next to him.

"Mom hurt herself, bud. We gotta fix her up."

Liza furrowed her brow because Jamie was a really sweet in the most appropriate times, and she leaned close to him and planted her lips on his.

Jamie laughed when she pulled away and loved that she looked a little surprised at herself. "I can't finish getting you better if you do that."

This time Liza had to restrain herself from kissing him again and she did because Jamie went back to wiping off her cut.

"You want me to find you a Band-Aid?"

Liza turned her arm and saw that it wasn't so bad. "No. I'll be fine. Thanks, though."

Bennet had been intently watching what his dad was doing and his grip from Jamie's shirt eased as he stood by himself.

"Did you take any of the Advil Margaret brought in?"

"Not yet?" Liza shook her head and then saw a movement she wasn't expecting. "Jamie..." She reached out for him and looked at Bennet.

He was staring at them both with his hands together and then one foot went in front of the other. Then it happened again. And again. A few steps toward his mom and Bennet was walking proud.

Liza was positive she just saw what she thought she did and her mouth fell open. "Oh my gosh."

"Did he just..." Jamie quickly looked to Liza and then back to Bennet.

"Walk."

Bennet took another step and Liza gasped. "Ah...Bennet you're walking!"

Jamie started to laugh and smiled like the the proudest father on the planet. Bennet took one more step and then fell backwards on his bottom and Jamie scooped him up. "Bud, you did it! You walked."

Liza was in shock but the pain she'd felt from falling earlier seemingly disappeared. There was nothing like watching her child take his first steps. What a great moment she and Jamie would remember for the rest of their lives. A night that had its ups and downs had turned into a milestone and even with a bruised thigh and bloody elbow, Liza wouldn't change it if she could.

First steps were huge. They were monumental. Pretty soon he'd be running around the house, riding a bike, going to kindergarten. The magnitude of what had just happened hit Liza like a ton of bricks and she let a few happy tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey..." Jamie saw his wife's watery cheek and furrowed his brow. "You okay."

She laughed and nodded her head. "I just didn't know it would feel like this."

Jamie couldn't really explain what she meant by that but he knew exactly what she meant. He was feeling it too. Their son was growing up.

It wouldn't be long before they witnessed other little moments like these. This was just the beginning. Bennet still had a whole lot of things to accomplish and Jamie and Liza were eager to watch their little boy hit those marks in stride. Bennet was their world, their life, their pride, their joy; and they could spend the rest of their lives watching him grow up.

While Jamie and Liza sat on the floor looking at each other and looking at their son they knew that they couldn't ask for a better life. Everything was working out, and they looked forward to what happened next.

**OTHOTH**

**So we got to see a little bit of Bennet as a baby. If some of you wanted to see his first word...that will (I can almost guarantee you) be in a flashback later on down the road. We got a little bit of insight about Charles and Margaret's relationship. Some of you have really taken to them and I thought I could through you a bone so you could munch on another one of the relationships I've created with this LM series. Next chapter Bennet will be around 2-3 so if there is anything in particular that you'd like to see feel free to send me your request!**

**My reviewers make my days. Really. I'm not just saying that. Thank you for sending me your thoughts. I so very much appreciate it!**

**LJ: Thanks for the review! Jamie and Bennet will go to the Rivercourt in the story but I'm not sure if I'll do their first trip or just periodically send them there as Bennet get's older. The latest chapter of LM had a flashback to Bennet's first real trip there with Jamie and Nathan so check that out if you're interested.**

**JulieStone: When I was brainstorming last chapter I couldn't get the idea about them not sleeping out of my head and I thought it was pretty cute (and probably very common) for new parents to experience. The Scotts will have a bigger role in the story but their role will significantly increase when Charlotte gets done with school and is back in Tree Hill. I'm so glad you liked Sawyer!**

**Joan: I'm glad you liked the part about Jamie and Liza not sleeping. You know me and my throwbacks, mentioning the college Halloween chapter was fun for me to incorporate their past and remind you guys of what happened, too. Like I said to Julie, even though they are in Tree Hill, the Scotts won't get a sudden influx of "screen time" in this story. It will be a few more chapters before they really become avid characters. Wilmington was a blast, and yes, I did get to meet the cast, and even had a hysterical encounter with Sophia that I really wish I'd gotten on film, ha. LOL. **

**Anonymoususer: First off. Thank you so much for reviewing! I love hearing from readers who have been reading for a while and are first time or new reviewers. I'm so glad you are enjoying the LM franchise. Jamie and Liza's move to Tree Hill was in a chapter in the origianl LM so it was planned for a while and they were always gonna go back there relatively soon after Bennet was born. As you know, I put a Rivercourt scene with the boys in the newest LM and I read in your review for that chapter that you were happy I included it. I always aim to please my readers so I'm thrilled you were happy about that. About the pregnancy complication. Stick around and you'll see what's in store for Jamie and Liza regarding something like that ;). **

_**Please Review**_


	22. It's Not Always Easy

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 22: It's Not Always Easy**

**Disclaimer: Nothing related to OTH belongs to me. Nothing.**

**AN: Hey all. This chapter is gonna get into the less than glamorous side of toddlers. The time frame had Bennet at various stages of age two. I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

December was on its way out as Liza made her way to the bar. It was unfamiliar territory. Tric was a familiar place but Liza had never been a heavy drinker. She and Jamie were the type to stay in but this night was worth celebrating. It was New Year's Eve, their newly turned two year old was with a babysitter, and the two UNC grads were gonna act their age. At twenty six and twenty seven, Jamie and Liza were due for a night out.

Liza maneuvered her way through the crowds of people and saw an open stool. She sat down and felt her shoulders brush against the people sitting next to her. The guy on her right could tell she wasn't a regular.

"You don't come here often, do you?"

Laughing at herself, Liza shook her head. "No. I don't." She tried to get the bartender's attention to order drinks, but her novice attempt did little to help her out.

"What are you drinking? I'll get it." The guy arched his brow and flashed her a smirk.

Always the competitive type, Liza was gonna get her drink on her own. "I got it."

"Well then how about a dance?"

Looking down at her rings, Liza looked to the blue eyed guy and shook her head. "I don't think my husband would like that very much." That diamond didn't grace her finger all that often. It normally stayed tucked away in her jewelry box. When she worked her band was the permanent fixture, but tonight her engagement ring was her most favorite things she was wearing.

The guy looked down at her wedding and engagement rings and then looked to Liza. "A little young to be married, aren't you?"

She didn't think so. Shaking her head, Liza couldn't help but look at this guy with a bit of a laugh. He seemed to be trying so hard.

"Your husband's probably a jerk anyway...leaving _you_ to get the drinks. Bad call."

Liza bit her lip and shrugged with a big of facetiousness. "Actually, you know..." She turned to look over her shoulder and then looked back to the guy. "That probably wasn't a good idea."

"It was a terrible idea." The blue eyed guy sitting next to her started to smirk and leaned toward Liza. "Terrible." Jamie's lips buzzed against hers before he kissed her.

With cheeks burning a red darker than the deepest shade, Liza pulled away from Jamie and looked at her husband with a shake of her head. She wasn't really entirely sure what she wanted to say and locked eyes with his blue ones. The fact that she'd gone to the restroom only to return to Jamie acting like that was exciting.

He was smiling thinking about their playful banter. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

Nodding, Liza got off her stool and felt Jamie put her hand on his back as they made their way toward the door. The gravel in Tric's parking lot made it hard for Liza to walk but she managed. Jamie opened up the passenger door of his old FJ-40 and watched her climb up into the seat. He walked around getting into the driver's seat and cranked up the old Toyota.

"Where are we going?" Liza looked at her watch and saw that they had about twenty minutes till midnight.

"You wanna see some fireworks, right?" He looked to his wife and saw her nod. Jamie took her hand across the console and smiled. "We're gonna have the best seat in the house."

The duo drove towards the other side of town, and then crossed the bridge that ran over the Cape. Once they turned toward the battleship, Liza had a pretty good idea about where they were headed.

Jamie parked along the grass of the Rivercourt, and he and Liza walked onto the old cracked cement. She could see remnants of words and phrases that had stood the test of time and age. The moonlight was reflecting off the water and she turned to Jamie who was behind her.

"You can hardly read this stuff anymore." Between the signatures, the song lyrics, important questions, and other artistic expressions, the floor of the Rivercourt was more of a smattering of Tree Hill history. Jamie looked down and smiled at the court that had so much history.

"What was the best thing written on here?"

There were a lot of good ones, but a funny one stood out. "Someone asked Sawyer to prom in big letters over there." Pointing, Jamie laughed and shook his head. "She said no."

Liza laughed but wasn't surprised. "Prom...gosh. That feels like forever ago." She walked around the hard court and crossed her arms with a laugh. "Trip Watson passed me a note in English class." Smiling, Liza shrugged and looked to her husband. "It was hardly glamorous or as extravagant as spray painting on something."

"Mine wasn't either. " Jamie shook his head remembering his younger years. "I asked Abby Callahan by her locker before first period." Jamie smiled and walked close to his wife. "We were Tree Hill's prom king and queen of that year."

"Oh, so you're famous around these parts?" Liza laughed as her brow kinked and knew Jamie had been popular in school. She rested her arms on his shoulders and locked her fingers behind his head.

"A little famous." He nodded and kissed her.

They were too caught up in each other to turn towards the fireworks, but the boom from the blasts were felt in their chests. The cold night air was blowing between them, but there was an fire in their kiss that could never be tamed. It was midnight and Jamie and Liza were doing exactly what they were supposed to be doing.

Back at home things weren't going so well.

The loud booms from the multiple firework displays had woken up Bennet and he was less than thrilled. Terrified, really. He didn't know what was going on and started crying at his loudest volume. His twenty year old aunt who was home for winter break was watching him and hurried into his room when she heard him.

"Bennet. Hey, I'm here." Charlotte walked over to her nephew and picked him up. She felt him clasp his little hands around her collar and wail after each firework. "It's okay. They'll stop soon." Charlotte ran her hand up and down Bennet's back trying to soothe the two year old boy. She sat down in the nearby rocker and continued to comfort the scared child.

As much as his aunt was trying, she wasn't cutting it. Bennet wanted his mom and dad. He called out for them between his cries and was only getting himself more upset when he realized they weren't coming to get him.

"Shh...Bennet it's okay." Charlotte was patient with the baby. Five minutes passed and then ten, and Bennet was still crying his little eyes out. Charlotte felt bad for him and tried to help him, but he wasn't having it. Worried that he was gonna make himself sick he was crying so hard, Charlotte got up and thought a change in venue might be better.

It didn't. The little guy only continued to cry and after what felt like an eternity of crying, Charlotte didn't know what to do. Flustered and unsure of how to make things better, the young aunt was starting to get upset. She hadn't meant to cry but Bennet was rubbing off on her.

Back at the Rivercourt Jamie and Liza were watching the the lingering fireworks that people were shooting off in the distance. The main show lasted about seven minutes but that had been long over with. Now the young couple were standing in the middle of the court enjoying the sights and sounds of the new year.

Liza looked at her husband and could see his blue eyes that made her think of their son. "We should probably get back home."

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and knew that his little sister had probably immersed herself in a book while Bennet slept, but he didn't want her to have to stay too long.

Jamie drove towards the house and when Liza saw an extra car in the driveway, she turned to Jamie. "Isn't that your mom's car?"

He parked and looked the window. "Yeah. I wonder why she's here?"

The husband and wife made their way toward the house, and Liza walked through the door with a curious look. She wasn't entirely sure why her mother-in-law was there, but she was thinking it had to do with her son.

Bennet was the first to know of his parents' presence. He was in Haley's lap still whimpering when he looked towards the front door. "Ma...Ma...Ma...Mama."

Liza's couldn't help but frown when she saw Bennet's pitiful looking face. He looked so sad as she walked toward the couch Haley was sitting on. "Hey, baby." Bennet held his arms out and Liza sat down next to Haley in the dim light of the living room.

"What are you doing here, Mom?" Jamie looked at his mom and then saw his sister walk toward them from the kitchen. Charlotte looked like she'd been upset and the twenty seven year old furrowed his brow. "What happened?"

Charlotte shook her head, "He woke up when the fireworks went off and started freaking out. I tried to get him to calm down, but everything I did made things worse." The twenty year old Brown student shrugged, "I called Mom cause I didn't know what to do."

"You could have called us." Jamie looked to his sister wondering why she hadn't.

Shaking her head, Charlotte responded. "I didn't want to bother you. You and Liza were supposed to have a nice night out."

With Bennet leaning into her chest, Liza lightly ran her fingers through his blonde hair. He was quiet now. His lids were closed and he was close to falling asleep. She could tell that he'd worn himself out on top of it being so late. "How long did he cry?"

"Like an hour." Charlotte quietly laughed and rolled her eyes. "I think he was determined to stay up until y'all got here."

Haley looked at her sleeping grandson and then to Jamie. "He quieted down about fifteen minutes ago, though."

Liza slowly got up off the couch and tilted her head toward the stairs. "I'm gonna take him to bed. Thank you." Her voice was a quiet whisper as she walked to the steps thanking her sister and mother-in-law for watching their son.

Charlotte and Haley grabbed their purses and Jamie looked at his mom and sister with a apologetic smile. "Thanks for watching him, Charlotte. Sorry about the firework freakout."

Shrugging, Charlotte shook her head and hugged her brother while she glanced at their mother. "It's fine. It's fine. He's still adorable and my favorite nephew."

Jamie smiled and laughed. "Good to know." He turned to his forty five year old mom. "Mom's really do know best, huh?" Thinking about his own mom and how Bennet had calmed down so quickly in Liza's arms, Jamie grinned.

"That's what they say." Haley's eyes softened and she nodded. "Happy New Year, Jame."

"Happy New Year. Tell Dad I said hey." Haley would but she knew Nathan would probably be asleep when she got home. It was just past one o'clock and he's probably tried staying up but they weren't as young as they once were. The only one o'clock they normally ever saw was in the afternoon.

Jamie watched his little sister and mom walk out of the house and to their cars. He turned off the lights before heading upstairs, and then saw Liza undressing when he walked in the bedroom.

"I feel so bad for Charlotte." Liza looked to Jamie as she took off her earrings. "Bennet was probably a mess."

Jamie felt bad for Charlotte too but he knew his sister wouldn't be scarred for life. In all reality she'd still want a handful of kids of her own one day. "Can you imagine if it hadn't been Charlotte watching him?" He laughed as he un-did the buttons of his shirt. They had a teenage neighbor who watched Bennet for an hour or two when one of them was out of the house, and Jamie knew that wouldn't have ended well if she'd been watching him.

"No." Liza laughed and set her earrings down on the dresser. She opened up one of the drawers and pulled out something to sleep in with a smile. "We probably would have cut our night short."

Nodding, Jamie thought the same thing. He slipped his shoes off and was working on his pants when Liza caught his eyes. He couldn't help but watch her change. After seven and a half years together he still found her beautiful. She hadn't even changed into anything sexy. Long pants, and a long-sleeved t-shirt, but it didn't matter what she was wearing.

Liza had her back to him but could feel his eyes on her body as she walked to the bathroom. There was a certain excitement in her heart when she walked away. She didn't even need to see him to know he was watching her, to know that he loved her. She hit the lights after she'd washed her face and climbed into bed next to her handsome husband.

Feeling Liza scoot closer to him, Jamie held his arm out. Like a magnet, Liza went to his side and her cheek rested on his shoulder. They were quiet for a second and then the dirty blonde former soccer star smiled against his shirt. "This should be an interesting year."

"Why do you say that?" He could tell her tone was a little funny and he arched his brow.

"Cause Bennet's two. They say this year is the hardest for parents."

That may have been the case, and he'd heard stories of his past about throwing fits in stores and Charlotte's phase of biting, but shrugged it off. "We can handle it."

"You think so?" Liza knew that she hadn't been a perfect toddler and her brothers had been even worse. The terrible two phase was as real as it could be, and she and Jamie were about to endure their first taste. Bennet's crying spiel may have been the first inclination about how things were gonna go.

"Yeah." Jamie nodded and turned so he could look at Liza. "Besides...we're gonna have to."

Liza smiled and arched her brow. "Why's that?"

"Cause we're gonna want another one." Jamie started to smile and leaned down to kiss Liza's brow. "And another one..." He heard her laugh and kissed her on the side of her nose. "And another one..." Jamie had rolled over so he was hoovering over her as he peppered another kiss on her face. "And another one..."

Liza's smile was wide and she shook her head with a cute grin. "Getting a little a presumptuous, aren't you?"

He shook his with a smirk. "It's not presumptuous if it's the truth." He kissed her again and pressed his weight on her frame.

As he kissed her again, Liza felt a wave of butterflies splash around in her stomach. He was right. It wasn't presumptuous if it was the truth. As long as they survived Bennet's terrible twos she knew they'd be ready for the next little Scott and the ones that followed. If there was anything in this world that Liza knew at this very moment, it was the fact that she and Jamie would be bound and determined to make lots and lots more blue eyed babies.

Little did they know that Bennet's next few months would put a jink in their plan. They'd jump on that baby-making bandwagon. It would be just a little later than they thought.

**OTHOTH**

April was making the spring air sweet with the scent of blooming flowers. The kitchen window was open and the breeze was rolling through the house while Liza was cleaning up. She and Bennet had just eaten lunch and a glob of jelly from Bennet's sandwich somehow landed on the kitchen floor. Liza bent down to wipe up the sticky mess and felt something bump into her.

"Moob peaze."

Liza turned to her son with a smile. "Let me get this up, bud." She laughed while she wiped up the floor and then watched Bennet scoot a toy train across the floor.

"Woo-woo!"

He had Jamie's enthusiasm about everything and she stood up just as the phone rang. Liza thought it might be her husband with good news about his latest job interview but it wasn't the right area code. The call wasn't from North Carolina. It was from New York. She knew it had to be her old roommate. "Hello?"

"So what if I were to tell you that a certain guy called me yesterday with a certain girl in mind, with a certain ring in his pocket, and a secret I'm not really supposed to tell anyone?" Kate's voice sounded as excited as it did mischievous.

Liza's eyes got wide and she smiled. "Was it Michael? Is he proposing to Ans!"

"Well...I'm technically not supposed to say anything. Michael gave me strict orders but don't plan anything on a November Saturday!"

"Ah! They're getting married in November!" Liza had a huge smile on her face and was so excited to hear about her best friend's pending engagement.

Kate nodded. "That's what he thinks. It's not set yet. He hasn't even asked her yet, but I mean come on. Like she would say no."

"Well of course she's gonna say yes!"

Kate laughed, "But I wonder where it'll be. I've kind of always pictured Ansley to get married on a beach or something like that."

Liza could see that. "Yeah, I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon."

"Whenever it happens I'm sure she's gonna order a girls trip to Nash so we can all plan together. I think that's why Michael called me. He knew she'd want us to come down there." Kate could already imagine the four friends heading to Nashville soon. They all lived in different states these days and it would be nice to see each other.

"Probably. And he probably called you because your the most level headed about this. I would have been the one to call Margaret all excited only to find out I was yapping in Ansley's ear about her own engagement."

Laughing, Kate nodded. "Ha. That's almost exactly what he said, but I couldn't not call you. So act surprised when she does call. I'm gonna call Margaret unless you want to."

"You can. I'm so busy these days I'll probably forget all about it anyway." Liza laughed but it was the truth. Between picking up a few shifts at the hospital a few times a week and watching her squirmy two year old, things had to be be-all, end-all for her to remember.

"How is the little guy? Running up a storm?"

Liza looked around the kitchen and nodded. "Something like that. He's playing with a train somewhere."

"Cute. He should...get an award."

Laughing, Liza walked toward the living room in search of her son. "He has his days." Maybe Bennet deserve an award everyday but he was certainly a sweet little boy. Most of the time, at least.

"His days? Liza, Bennet is the most adorable kid I have ever come in contact with. Don't tell my family that, though. My niece and nephews are...sweet. But I'm serious. Bennet takes the cake."

It was always nice to hear people say such sweet things about her boy, but Liza walked to the dining room still looking for that cute kid. "Well when I find him I'll be sure and tell him you said that. He's hiding from me at the moment."

"Put me on speaker. Maybe he'll come to both of our voices." Liza did as Kate suggested and couldn't help but laugh at her lawyer friend's voice. "Bennet? Come out, come out wherever you are!"

Laughing into the phone, Liza walked back toward the kitchen. "Nothing yet." She passed the stairs and saw the baby gate. It was still closed so she knew he hadn't gone up there.

"Bennet, come out and say hey to to your favorite Aunt Kate!" Kate's voice was loud and clear through the phone.

As Liza walked by the back door she looked through the windows wondering if somehow he'd gotten outside, and then she saw a little bit of movement coming from behind a chair in the living room. Liza started to smile thinking he'd gone to hide to go to the bathroom. "Oh, here he comes."

"Hey Bennet!"

The little boy raised his brow. "Tate?"

Liza nodded and then she saw the brown goop on her son's hands. It wasn't just on his hands in little bits, but his entire palms were covered in something...brown. "Kate I have to call you back." Liza hung up on Kate without thinking about it and hurried over to Bennet. "Bennet, what is that?" She winced thinking it was poop but when she got closer her nose told her it wasn't. He didn't smell like a dirty diaper, he smelled like peanut butter. Taking one of his wrists, Liza carefully sniffed Bennet's hand. "Is this peanut butter?"

"Yeah." His little blue eyes nodded up and down as he did and pointed. "Paint. Me painted."

Liza's stomach fell. Was he trying to tell her what she thought she was trying to tell her? She slowly walked to the chair he'd been behind and looked at the wall. "Bennet..." Liza hung her head and she shook it when she looked back to him. "You tried to paint the wall? With _peanut butter_!"

"Me do it!" He had no idea that it had been wrong and he was proud of what he'd done. He ran over to the wall and stuck his tongue out. "Eat." Bennet pulled away and now had a mess of the sticky stuff on his cheeks and chin. "You?"

"No, bud. I do not want any peanut butter and this is not supposed to go on the wall." Liza reached out for the container her son had somehow gotten into and shook her head. "Bennet, this is only for eating."

He nodded and turned back to the wall. "Eat." He licked the fresh coat of peanut butter and smiled at his mom. "Yum" He put his hands on his belly and got the peanut butter on his clothes.

Liza shook her head and picked up Bennet. "You _cannot_ do that, Bennet. That was a no-no."

"No-no?"

"Yes." The twenty seven year old mom walked into the kitchen and stood her son up on the counter. "Peanut butter is only for crackers and bread. No walls."

"No walls?" He looked at his mother with clear blue eyes and furrowed his brow.

Liza nodded. "No walls." She knew that it was hard to discipline a child who didn't fully understand what he did, and she tried to figure out what she was gonna do. Looking at the small child she knew she couldn't yell at him, and that face of his was hard to get mad at as it was. "Let's get you out of these dirty clothes."

Bennet looked down at his peanut-buttery shirt and nodded. "Wash deese."

"And we're gonna wash you, then I've got to wash the wall." Liza laughed at the situation as she pulled off Bennet's clothes. She tossed them in the laundry room on her way up to get him fresh clothes, and then she came down again. "Now you watch what I have to do now, Bennet." Liza put her son on the couch so he had a good view of what she was gonna have to do. She told him to stay put and pushed the chair out of the way so she could tackle the peanut-butter with her soap and water.

Liza used a knife to scrape off the thickest portions of the goop but wasn't happy when she saw a oil-looking stain beneath the surface. This was going to be worse that she thought. Not to mention her cute boy pretty much scooped out the entire jar when he decided to finger paint.

Liza blew a piece of her hair away from her face and started the manual labor that would take the rest of the afternoon to finish. She occasionally turned around to look at Bennet but he'd started rubbing his eyes about five minutes after she started, and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. He was on the couch looking perfectly comfortable while Liza could feel her back ache, her knees sore, and her arms and shoulders tire. She didn't know how long she'd been scrubbing but it had been a while. The peanut butter was gone, but set deep within the paint was the left over oil. That wasn't coming out no matter how hard she tried.

Getting up off the ground, Liza walked past the couch and laughed at her sleeping child. He was almost cute enough to where she wasn't mad, but he wasn't _that_ cute. Bennet let out a precious yawn and moved a little making Liza re-think her previous thought. He was cute. There was no doubt about that, but Liza's sticky fingers reminded her that he wasn't _that_ cute.

She was washing her hands off in the sink when she heard the front door open. She turned and saw Jamie walking towards her. Liza held her finger up to her mouth letting him know Bennet was asleep and she smiled. "How'd it go?"

He immediately wrapped his hands around her waist and nodded before he kissed her. "I got the job. You're looking at the newest writer for the Seahawks."

"That's great." Her whisper was soft but she was excited for him. Jamie really wanted to write for UNCW, and now he was getting the chance.

He nodded and leaned close to her. He backed away and furrowed his brow with a laugh. "Why do you smell like peanut butter?"

Liza laughed and took Jamie by the hand, pulling him into the living room. They passed their sleeping son on the way, but Liza didn't stop at Bennet, she only pointed to the huge spot on the wall.

"What is that from?" Jaime turned to Liza confused.

"Your son decided to do a little finger-painting today." Liza glanced to the oil stain on the wall and turned back to her husband. "With peanut butter."

He laughed and walked close to the wall. "Will it come out?"

Shrugging, Liza didn't think so. "I've been trying for the last..." She glanced at her watch and laughed. "Two hours."

Jamie touched the stained surface and knew he was gonna have some painting to do. "How'd he get peanut butter?"

"I have no idea. I was on the phone, he was playing with his train. Then the next thing I know I find him with stuff all over his hands." Liza laughed and looked at Bennet asleep on the couch. "I thought it was poop at first."

Wincing, Jamie laughed, "I'm glad it wasn't."

"Ugh, me too." Liza made a face just thinking about it.

Jamie walked back towards Liza and could tell that she'd had a long day. His good news was kinda trumped by her bad experience, but it was part of parenthood. Not everything thing went as planed. Nothing was perfect but they had to make the best of it.

Seeing a smudge of brown on Liza's arm, Jamie used his thumb to wipe it off and looked at her with kind eyes. "So what about the rest of the day? Anything else exciting happen? He didn't crack eggs in the fire place, did he?"

Liza shook her head but smiled. "What are your plans in November looking like?"

He didn't know. That was a while away from now. "Thanksgiving at your parents?"

"And then we've got a wedding, too."

"Oh yeah?" Jamie smiled and arched his brow. "Charles ask Margaret?"

Liza shook her head. "Michael's asking Ansley."

"About time." Jamie laughed and knew that those two started dating about the same time he and Liza had. "Pretty soon we won't be the only one with kids, then." He laughed and then looked to wall. "Or peanut butter covered walls."

Nodding. Liza laughed. She glanced toward Bennet and knew he'd become more than a painter. He'd become a shoe thief, taking his mom and dad's shoes like a disobedient dog. He would eave Goldfish on the floor that would get smushed and scattered around the house. Bennet was a little mastermind. Peanut butter, shoes, goldfish. They were working on potty training, but when he did have a diaper on he'd take off and put it wherever he was. He was a handful.

It was something they were dealing with though. As best as they could, Jamie and Liza knew that things would get better. It was just gonna take time. Bennet would only be two for another _eight_ months.

**OTHOTH**

By the time August rolled around Bennet had gotten better about painting with things he wasn't supposed to. Jamie and Liza hadn't had to deal with home improvement needs. They were having to deal with Bennet's new favorite word.

"Open up, Bennet." Liza was holding a fork in front of her son's face.

"No."

"Bennet..." Jamie shook his head at the boy. He didn't like hearing no. "Look these are good." Jamie scooped up a fork full of green beans and ate them. "Mmm...good."

"No." The blue eyed two and a half year old crossed his arms and was starting to seem like he was Sawyer Scott's child not Jamie and Liza's. "No, no, no."

Liza sighed and pulled the fork away from Bennet. "You have to eat, Bennet. Don't you wanna be strong like Daddy?"

"No."

That got a laugh out of Jamie because his son was now saying 'no' simply to say it. "Bennet, what if we play outside after dinner?"

"Jamie! Don't bribe him." Liza cut her eyes toward her husband and shook her head. "That's not teaching him anything."

Jamie held his hands out, "Well I think getting him to eat green beans is a little more important that _teaching_ him something right now."

Liza rolled her eyes and scooped up some rice. She knew Bennet would eat that. He only had trouble with things that were green. For whatever reason he would not eat _anything_ in _any_ shade of green.

Bennet took a bite of the rice and then used his fork to feed himself. He started to much on the starch and then moved on to his cut up chicken. Both neutral colors, he didn't seem to care about what was going in his mouth. He just didn't go anywhere near those green beans.

"Bennet. Grandpa eats green beans. Uncle Charles. Charlotte. Grandma, Patrick; everyone." Jamie looked at his son and pointed at the vegetable. "Everyone loves them."

"No."

Liza was about fed up with Bennet's antics and leaned back in her chair and sighed. She'd read in plenty of books and heard from both her mom and her mother-in-law that this was just a phase. That Bennet saying 'no' and his no greens thing were both phases. "Jamie, let's just finish our dinner. Maybe he'll pick at them out of curiosity." Liza poked her fork through a piece of chicken and quietly chewed and swallowed as she watched their son play with his green beans instead of eat them.

When Jamie saw a green bean land on the floor he leaned over and pushed Bennet's plate out of his reach. "No, Be..." Wincing as he stopped himself, Jamie knew he wasn't supposed to say no. It would only encourage the little boy. "Do not throw your food, Bennet."

"Mine." Bennet reached for his plate and started to pout. "Mine!"

"Are you going to ear or play?" Jamie looked at his son with a stern voice.

"Eat."

Jamie slowly slid the plate back towards Bennet and watched him like a hawk. The little boy grabbed a green bean and did exactly what he wasn't supposed to. The green bean fell to the floor and Liza was the one to pull away his plate this time.

"Bennet, we don't throw food. Are you ready for a bath? Let's take a bath since you're done eating." Liza got up from her chair and picked up Bennet.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

Jamie could hear Bennet as Liza took him upstairs, and he looked at the plates on the table. He'd eaten most of his food, Bennet had obviously eaten most of his non-greens, but Liza's plate made Jamie sigh. She'd taken three maybe four bites of her food. She'd been so concentrated on Bennet that she'd hardly touched her food.

Scraping the two of the plates in the trash, Jamie started to clean up a little and then headed upstairs. He knew that at this point, getting Bennet in the bathtub and getting him clean was more of a tag-team effort.

Liza has the water all set and was about to put Bennet in the water. His tiny toe felt the temperature and he clung to his mom's shirt. "Hot!"

Leaning down, Liza felt the temperature and didn't think it was hot at all. She turned on the cold water and then tried again.

"Told!"

Sighing, Liza looked at her son and shook her head. "It can't be both, Bennet."

Jamie was watching in the doorway and nodded. "The water is fine, bud."

"Hot-told."

It sounded a little like he said hot dog, but Jamie walked into the bathroom and knelt down by the tub. He reached his hand under the water and looked up to Bennet his Liza's arm. "It's perfect."

Bennet loosened his grip on Liza's shirt and let his mother place him in the water. He sat in the water for a little bit and didn't do much until Jamie started moving one of the toy boats.

Liza put her hand on Jamie's head and ran her fingers through his hair as she walked away. "I'm gonna finish cleaning up downstairs."

Nodding, Jamie heard Liza walk out of the bathroom and focused his attention to their little boy. He filled up a cup and slowly poured the water over Bennet's blonde hair. It had darkened up a little since he was a baby but Jamie knew that Bennet was gonna have hair like he did. It would be pretty light while he was young and then maybe when he hit about seven or eight it would gradually darken. Maybe not, though. Liza's hair was naturally light and Bennet could have light hair the rest of his life. Like Bennet's two year old phases, only time would tell.

The little boy let out a funny yelp when his father poured the water over his head and covered his eyes. "Ampoo now?"

Jamie squirted the No Tears shampoo in his hands and nodded. "Yeah, bud. Head up." Jamie ran his hands over Bennet's head and started lathering Bennet's hair.

The little boy closed his eyes as his dad massaged the shampoo into his hair. Quickly opening his eyes, Bennet stood up and grabbed his junk. "Me go pee!" He eyed the potty next to the tub and pointed. "Out, out!"

Jamie quickly pulled Bennet out of the tub and held him in front of the toilet. Jamie hadn't even set his son down before he heard that familiar trickle start.

Downstairs Liza has finished what Jamie started and then made her way back to her two boys. When she got to the bathroom she stopped in her tracks. Even with their bad night of no greens and 'no', Liza found herself smiling. Bennet was covered in bath suds, his hair a lathery mess, and he was peeing into the toiler while Jamie held him. It was a sight to see.

Jamie saw Liza and laughed while shrugging. "He just started going."

"I can see that."

Bennet had stopped his business and Jamie moved him back into the tub. Jamie looked at Liza and then to the toilet. "At least we've done one thing right." While potty training hadn't been an easy road, he and Liza obviously mastered that.

Flushing the toilet, Liza nodded. "Mmm-huh." Liza looked at the little boy splashing around in the tub. "Which pajamas, Bennet? Trucks or Giraffes?"

"Tucks!"

When Liza found the truck pajamas he liked so much Jamie brought Bennet out of the bath tub wrapped in a towel. Liza watched Jamie blow raspberries on Bennet's bare skin and loved their little boy's laughter. No one in the world could match it. Liza handed Jamie Bennet's closed and let her husband get Bennet dressed.

When the young Scott boy was dressed Jamie combed his wet hair. The blue eyed father looked to the blue eyed boy. "Ready for bed?"

"No."

Jamie shook his head and picked up Bennet with a playful jolt. "Yes you are. Yes you are!" Jamie squeezed Bennet in his arms and dug his cheek close to Bennet's neck, and made a funny noise against Bennet's skin. "You are, too."

"Me not."

"Yes, huh." Jamie pointed at a truck on Bennet's belly. "These are your pajamas."

"No."

"They are, too!"

"Deese not nor padamas." Bennet pointed at his father's close and furrowed his brow.

Jamie looked down and shook his head. "You're right, they aren't."

"You weepy?" Bennet moved his fingers to Jamie's eyes and tried to close his father's lids.

Hoping Jamie didn't poke him, Jamie laughed. "Almost."

"Me not weepy."

Jaime cracked open one eye and tilted his head. He wasn't so sure about that. "Wanna go see what Mama's doing?"

"Yeah." Bennet wiggled out of Jamie's hold and hurried into the master bedroom. He ran over to Liza's leg and wrapped his little arms around his mom. "Up."

Liza bent down and picked up Bennet. She looked at him and smiled. "Did Daddy go a good job with your bath and getting you dressed?"

"No."

Shaking her head, Liza looked at her son and nodded. "Yes he did." Liza made sure Jaime hadn't put on anything backwards, and when she saw that Jamie didn't, she smiled. "Your dad's the best dad."

Jamie walked in the kitchen and knew that Liza had cleaned up but hoped she hadn't checked the microwave. He'd put a plate in there so he could heat it up and take it to her. Having one person in the family who was being a minimal eater was bad enough. Liza could eat in bed while he got Bennet down. Nuking the plate for less than a minute, Jamie got a glass of water and headed back up stairs.

Liza was sitting on the bed with Bennet in her lap when she saw Jamie come in their bedroom. She laughed at him when she saw the plate. "Still hungry?"

He shook his head and sat down next to her. "It's not for me. It's for you."

"Me?"

He nodded and held the plate towards her. "You hardly touched your food. You gotta eat something."

It was an incredibly sweet gesture that he'd even noticed that she hadn't eaten much, but Liza also loved the fact that Jamie brought her food.

"Tell Mama to eat, Bennet."

The little boy looked to his mom and nodded, "Eat."

Liza laughed and took the plate and set it in front of Bennet.

"I was gonna take him to bed so..." Jamie looked to his wife and started to reach for Bennet but watched the boy reach for something he wouldn't normally touch.

Liza had a piece of chicken on her fork and was about to take a bite but was waiting to see what Bennet did. He had a green bean in his hand and it was dangerously close to his mouth. Perfectly close to his mouth.

Both Jaime and Liza stayed silent, and then the little boy opened his mouth and started chewing a vegetable his parents had been trying to get him to eat for the last three weeks. Knowing that they wanted to yell and rejoice, they stayed pretty quiet and watched him eat a little more. They didn't want to make a big deal out of it and have him stop. Liza had to remember to eat and when she snapped out of her happy trance she did. Eventually there wasn't much left of the plate and Jamie took Bennet to his room.

Liza ran down the stairs to put her plate and fork up and couldn't believe that Bennet finally ate something green. It the most strangest of places, no less.

Back in the bedroom, Liza changed and slid into the covers knowing Jamie wouldn't be gone much longer. For all his two year old faults, falling to sleep wasn't one of them. It didn't take too terribly long and when Jamie came back into bedroom Liza couldn't help but smile when Jamie slid next to her.

Laughing as he scooted next to his wife, Jamie shook his head. "I cannot believe he ate green beans."

"I know. After all our trying he does it without out being told." Liza laughed and looked to Jamie. "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me. I didn't do anything."

She nodded. "You brought me food..that he ate."

"But he was in your lap. It wasn't me. I think he had to try it while you were next to him."

"It wasn't me. It was you." Liza wasn't accepting his idea.

Jamie laughed and rolled his eyes. "Then it was both of us." He kissed her and felt her move closer to him.

That's how things were and how they were gonna be. It wasn't a single effort, it had been a dual partnership. Their next task: get Jamie to eat something other than the _green_ Fruit Loops for breakfast.

**OTHOTH**

**There we go guys. Hope you liked the chapter. Jamie and Liza's parenting bliss couldn't last forever. As cute as Bennet might be...he still has his moments/phases. Everyone does. Next chapter will be a certain wedding and I'll be jumping time again.**

**Getting those emails from reviewers are one of the best parts of my days. Thank you all for your support!**

**anonymoususer: I'm glad you like how competitive Jamie and Liza are. I think it provides for a fun, flirty, cute-ness between them. It was funny to read that you've thought of Claire as the one to be more keen to the Bennet side of things and Bennet to be the Scott one. And that's true. You'll see that play out as the story continues and you're even right about their sports they play-which will also be something else that comes up. We'll find out if either of them play collegiate sports. But do already know which college Bennet goes to, though. Claire's college choice is still a mystery but it will be brought up. And no, Jamie didn't play basketball in college. The next LM will shed some light about why. I'm so glad you liked the chapter! Thanks so much for the review!**

**shellbee64: You have disabled your private messages so I can't reply to your reviews like I normally would so here is yours- I'm so glad you liked the chapter, think that Bennet's adorable, and I love that you love Margaret and Charles. They'll pop into next chapter!**

**LJ: Thanks for the review! I'm happy you like Margaret and Charles together. We will find out if they stay together as the story continues. I saw that you wanted to see a birthday chapter, and I'll try and fit one of Bennet's in here soon! Thanks for the feedback!**

**J: I appreciate the feedback! I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**JulieStone: Ha, lol, I'm glad you thought the part where Bennet shoved the apple in his nose was cute. I thought it was cute as I was writing it. Picturing a little kid do that is somehow really adorable. Yay, I'm glad you've been rooting for Margaret and Charles since the beginning. I love knowing that people enjoy the other relationships in the story. The grandparents (The Bennets) will be in the next chapter...relatively significantly, and I'll have Nathan and Haley in the story more as it continues. I'm just trying to get things moving without lingering on a time frame to long so I can get the other "big" things written.**

**Joan: Yes and Yes. Ha, to what you said about Margaret and Charles those are the answers even though you didn't really ask in question form. I'm so glad you are enjoying reading about Jamie and Liza. Every time I write them the more I remember why I love them, so I'm happy you like them, too! I hope you liked this new chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	23. Bad Timing

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 23: Bad Timing**

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with OTH. Nothing.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. This chapter gives us a little bit of Jamie and Liza jumping over a hurdle and Bennet's third birthday. After this chapter I'll probably jump a head a bit to get the other main plot points rolling. Drama is headed Jamie and Liza's way. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

The car ride was silent. No music, no talking; there wasn't a whole that would make things better. They should have been happy and excited. It wasn't all that often you got to shop for your son's third birthday, but the trip to Toys-R-Us wasn't exactly festive in nature. Jamie was mad at Liza and Liza was mad at Jamie. Then they both got mad at the car.

It was late December and the cold temperature outside Jamie's old FJ-40 was making the inside of the windows fog up. The heat pouring out of the vents was starting to sound like it was choking and then it gave way completely.

Rolling his eyes, Jamie hit his fist against the dash. "Come on!"

Liza felt the heat turn off and crossed her arms in front of her chest. This day just could not get any worse.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie saw his wife's response and shook his head. "Don't. Don't say it." He really didn't want to hear the 'I told you so' routine. He didn't. A part of him knew he deserved to hear it but with the heat going out, he didn't want to think about the problems they were facing. Their morning had been tense enough already.

With an arched brow, Liza decided to play dumb. "Say what?" She wanted to tell him so badly that this whole disaster could have been avoided. If they had taken her car the heat would be on, but that was out of the question _thanks_ to her husband. If he hadn't lost her keys they could have gone in her car, but since he couldn't find them this morning they were stuck going in Jamie's car.

"Say what? Liza, you know what I'm talking about."

Of course she knew. Cutting her eyes, she shrugged at the blue eyed twenty-eight year old sitting in the driver's seat. "Fine. I won't say anything at all." It wasn't going to be that hard. They'd been pretty quiet the whole car ride.

Jaime gripped the steering wheel and hated the position they were in-the position he'd put them in. If he hadn't gotten a little out of hand last night then things would be going much better.

The heat coughed as it tried to come back on but it just sputtered into the silence that was encompassing the car. Jamie's cool SUV was becoming more and more of a nuisance rather than a neat antique.

As the husband and wife continued down Tree Hill's bleak winter streets, they both wanted to break the silence but chose stubbornness instead of conversation. It was an easy fix between the two of them, a transferal of apologies would work just fine, but avoiding confrontation seemed to pass off better than arguing about it. But even as they tried to stay away from talking it out, they were faced with the reality that they were gonna have to deal with it sooner or later.

Jamie went straight through an intersection instead of turning and Liza furrowed her brow. "We are we going? You're supposed to take a right." There was a hint of annoyance that lingered from last night in her voice.

"You can get there both ways." It really wouldn't matter which way he went. They'd end up at Toys-R-Us just the same.

Liza sighed and looked out the window. She shook her head and wasn't gonna bite her tongue anymore. "Are you just _trying_ to make this weekend more complicated than it needs to be?"

"Liza..." Jamie took a deep breath and shook his head. "I told you I was sorry, okay. I already called the Volvo dealership. They're gonna make a copy of your key."

"It's not even about my keys." Liza turned to her husband and furrowed her brow deeply, making a severe crevice on her skin. "It's how you were last night. You knew my parents were coming in town for Bennet's birthday, and you still went out and acted like a complete idiot." The pediatric nurse gazed out the window with disappointment in her eyes. "Losing my keys is _not_ what I'm upset about."

Jamie knew the fact that he'd lost her keys was only a small portion of her troubled mind. He hadn't meant to get her upset. Last night had been a fluke. A much needed guys night, but he knew the outcome had been less than ideal. Thinking back on it there were certainly things he would have changed.

_It was near five o'clock and Jamie was walking from Trask Coliseum to the athletic department on his way back from interviewing the UNCW women's head basketball coach about their win over Charleston Southern when he heard a horn honk his way. An oversized pick-up truck pulled along the curb and Jamie started to laugh when he saw the familiar Chevy._

"_Hey, man. Can you give me directions for the athletic department? There's an ass working over there as a journalist who's taking me out tonight." A belly laugh from the Windsor born North Carolinian erupted from the truck's cabin as he looked to his college roommate._

_Jamie walked up to Sam's truck and laughed at his friend. "What are you doing here, man?"_

"_Passing through. Thought I'd stop by. Catch up." Sam shrugged and looked to his fellow UNC graduate. "What do you say?"_

"_Yeah. I've got a few things to finish up, but yeah." Jamie looked at his watch and knew his work day didn't last much longer. "Do you want to head to the house and I'll meet you there in...thirty minutes or so?"_

_That sounded good to Sam so he nodded. "Sure. I'll play around with the little man." Sam started to pull away from the curb and headed to Jamie and Liza's house. He hadn't been often but had a good sense of direction. He only took one wrong turn before he pulled into the Scott driveway. Jamie's green FJ-40 was in the driveway but he knew that his friend was still on campus. Jamie must have had Liza's car for whatever reason._

_When he walked up to the door he knocked and was met by a familiar face._

"_Sam! Hi! What are you doing here?" Liza was expecting the knock to be from the UPS man or a salesman, not one of Jamie's college roommates._

_Hugging Liza, Sam saw little feet and blue eyes in the kitchen. "Passing through town. Thought I'd stop by."_

"_Come in, come in..." Liza ushered in their old friend and smiled at the big guy._

"_I went by UNCW and saw Jamie. He was still working so I came by here." Looking to the kitchen he noticed that those little feet and blue eyes had disappeared. "Where'd Bennet go?" Sam laughed and wondered where the near three year old went._

"_Around. He probably went to get one of his birthday presents. He got an early one today in the mail. Charlotte sent him something from Brown." Liza looked around the house and then smiled at her friend. "But what's going on with you. How's Grace?"_

_Grace was Sam's longtime girlfriend and he nodded. "Good, good. I think she has wedding fever, though." Sam laughed. "Between Ansley and Michael's wedding a couple months ago and Margaret and Charles getting engaged I think I'm falling short."_

"_No you're not." Liza shook her head and walked Sam into the kitchen while they looked for the close to three year old. "You two will get married when you want. Don't let the other guys make you feel rushed." Liza nodded but realized how funny it was that that marriage seemed to be in season as of late._

_Bennet came running into the kitchen with an arm full of toy cars. "Wanna play wif me?"_

"_You betcha, buddy." The twenty-eight year old smiled at the little boy and followed Bennet into the living room as he excused himself. "That's a bunch of cars, Bennet..."_

_While Liza watched Sam and Bennet start to play, she heard her phone ring. When she walked over to get it, she saw Jamie's face pop up on the screen. "Hey."_

"_Hey." Something in her causal response let him know their college friend was already at the house. "Sam and Bennet playing yet?" He had a smirk slip out of the side of his mouth because he knew that they would be._

"_Yep. Racing cars or something like that."_

_Leaning back in his chair, Jamie nodded. "Well I've got a few more things to do around here till I can leave. I think Sam wanted to go out when I get off."_

_Liza had that suspicion and she nodded. "You should. He doesn't come in town a lot. You haven't had a guys night in a while." She didn't mind and to be perfectly honest she thought it was for the best. She didn't particularly want to entertain for dinner. It was a win, win. Liza could do a easy meal with Bennet, and Jamie would get to go out with his friend which would be a nice change of scenery for the young dad._

"_Alright..." Jamie looked at the clock and tried to figure when he'd be done with things. "I may just meet Sam downtown, is that alright? You don't need your car now do you?" He had her car because he'd taken it to the shop earlier._

"_No, I don't think so. I can drive the tank if I have to." Liza laughed but she secretly still adored Jamie's old Toyota. It wasn't as safe as her Volvo but it was a character in its own right. The memories that thing held were endless. _

_Jamie caught the tone in his wife's voice. "You love my car."_

"_I know." Liza nodded with a smile. "I'll tell Sam to meet you at Orton's...in about an hour or so?" Liza was just guessing the time and place but knew it was a good fit for the guys._

"_Yeah, that's perfect." Jamie nodded along with Liza's suggestion._

"_Alright, have fun. I'll see you later." She eyed Bennet and Sam again and her soon to be three year old reminded her of something. "And don't stay out too late. Mom and Dad will be here in the mor..."_

"_I know, I know." Jamie knew that his in-laws along with the majority of the rest of the family were gonna be around and in town celebrating their son's birthday over the next couple days. "It'll be a short night." He knew that Sam was just passing through town so they wouldn't make it an all night extravaganza. "I'll call you later. I love you."_

"_I love you, too. Bye." Liza hung up and made her way over to Sam and Bennet. She loved watching her boy strategically roll his cars along the furniture and make noises when he hit things. Liza couldn't believe he was turning three in a couple days. Time had already flown by so quickly. Soon enough they'd be getting ready for his first day of school, his first loose tooth, learning to ride a bike, and the first time to spend the night out. Life needed a pause button._

_But there was no pause button, and after Sam and Bennet played with cars until their hearts were content it was time for Sam to go meet Jamie. He'd enjoyed playing with the mini Scott but he was ready to spend some time with his old friend. Picking up a few of the cars to put them away so Liza wouldn't have to, Sam cleaned up his and Bennet's mess before he told them both goodbye._

"_Thanks for coming, bye. It was great to see you." Liza hugged Sam once more before he left and looked to the little boy by her side. "Tell Sam bye, Bennet."_

_The little boy didn't want Sam to leave because he loved playing with him. Instead of saying anything he stood behind his mom's legs and pressed his head into her thigh._

_It was heartwarming to see that Bennet had enjoyed his company so much and Sam knelt down. "I'll come back and play with you another time, bud."_

_Little kids were never very good with goodbyes and Bennet stayed silent behind his mom._

_Sam patted Bennet's little shoulder and stood back up to head out the door. "Bye, Liza."_

"_Bye." Liza watched Sam leave the house and she turned around to pick up her sulking boy. "Are you sad?" Bennet's welling blue eyes were evidence enough to answer the question, but Liza knew of a blue box that might change his mind. "Well would it make you happy to know were having macaroni and cheese for dinner?"_

_Bennet was still sad about Sam leaving but he was his grandmother's grandson. Macaroni and cheese was food of the gods. It could fix anything._

_Downtown, macaroni and cheese wasn't on the menu. Jamie and Sam were both having loaded cheese burgers with mountains of toppings and greasy french fries which epitomized classic bar food. Over a couple beers, they made small talk about work and this and that until they saw an opening at the Golden Tee classic arcade game. Virtual golf was always fun._

"_I bet you five bucks I'll smoke you on that thing." Sam took a swig of his beer and pointed the bottle at the game._

"_Five bucks?" Jamie was a competitor. It didn't matter what it was. His father had instilled competition in his blood. Getting off his bar stool, Jamie started walking over to the game with his friend. "Let's make it ten bucks."_

_The two friends played a nine hole match and it was neck-in-neck until they got to the final hole. Jamie was up by a stroke but Sam was sure he'd find a way to win. Both guys spun the white ball with all their might but Jamie ended up falling a little short when he got stuck in a sand trap. _

_Sam sunk his birdie putt and looked to Jamie with a grin. "Sucks to be you."_

_Rolling his eyes, Jamie reached for his wallet. "I'll tell you what. Let's make it best of three. I'll use this to get another round?" He pulled out a ten dollar bill and arched his brow._

"_Whatever you say Scott."_

_Jamie walked over to the bar and got them each a drink and knew he'd come out with a victory this time around, and after a fun battle Jamie did exactly that. As time passed the series was tied with the third game being the most important._

_The two guys got pretty intense in their competition and even put in enough quarters to play a full eighteen holes for round three. Between the alcohol and constantly watching the screen, Jamie could feel his eyes starting to hurt and he checked his watch. It was getting late. They'd been at the bar since seven and it was just past eleven o'clock. Sam was gonna have to get on the road soon and he was gonna have to deal with his in-laws in the morning. Donald and Eleanor weren't terrible in-laws. He actually had a really good relationship with them, but the magnitude and amount of people coming over the house was a little stress worthy._

_Sam had an untouched full beer by the table next to him and looked at Jamie. "You ready to head outta here? Call it a tie?" They only had a few holes left but Sam knew they each had other responsibilities._

_Jamie thought about it but after finishing off his beer he shrugged with a 'what the hell' attitude. "Nah, come on. We gotta settle this." He wiped his chin with his arm and stepped up to the game._

_Sam had gotten a bottle of water and took a sip from it as he watched Jamie take his turn. "Nice shot."_

_Nodding with a pompous smile, Jamie laughed. "You know it."_

_Sam took his spot next to the Golden Tee screen and tried to hit as good of a shot as his former roommate had. He didn't._

_The last three holes took another twenty minutes and when Jamie won he shot his hands up in the air. "Ha! Yes!"_

_Sam took his defeat well and the two guys walked back to the bar to close out the tab. Jamie yawned as he signed his name on the ticket and looked to his friend with glossy eyes. "I'm glad we did this, man."_

"_Me, too." They walked out of the Orton's Pool Hall and Sam watched Jamie walk to Liza's Volvo. It was such a chick car for a guy to be driving. "Hey, Jamie?"_

_Spinning on his heel, Jamie arched his brow, "Yeah?"_

"_Let me drop you off, man." Sam knew Jamie wasn't plastered but it would make him feel better if he dropped him off. He'd stopped drinking a while ago but Jamie hadn't._

"_I'm fine. I'm fine." Jamie reached for the keys in pocket and fumbled with them in his hand._

"_I know." Sam wasn't so sure but didn't want Jamie's temper to flare if he felt like Sam was accusing him of something. "I just think Liza would appreciate it."_

_Looking to the silver Volvo that was his wife's, Jamie thought that was a good idea not that Sam mentioned it. "Yeah, okay. You're right."_

_Sam took Jamie home and dropped him at the house. When Jamie got to the front porch, Sam pulled away while Jamie pulled out Liza's keys. The light was on but the door was locked so he had to fish through her keys to find the house key._

_He tried one after another but he didn't know which one was the right one. "Dammit, come on." Jamie thought he had the right one but when it didn't fit in the lock he dropped the keys and picked them up with a frustrated sigh. "Jesus, which fucking key is it?" He squinted at the metal keys and tried two more times before giving up. Irritated and feeling a little more wasted than he thought he did, Jamie stupidly threw the keys out into the darkness as his irritation heightened._

_The clink of the keys made him grimace and Jamie instantly knew he shouldn't have done that. "Shit." He walked out into the yard and started to look for the keys but there was one very big problem. It was dark._

_Pulling his phone and and using it as a flashlight, he made little headway and knew he was gonna have to find them in the morning. He walked back to the porch and called a number he knew could get him inside._

"_Hello..." Her voice was groggy and tired but Liza had woken up._

"_I'm outside the house, locked out."_

_Liza started to sit up in bed and furrowed her brow, "Locked out? Huh? My house key has the green marker on it."_

_That would have been good to know about twenty minutes ago. Jaime sighed and rested his head against the door. "Long story. Will you just let me in?"_

"_Yeah."_

_The line went dead and Jamie put his phone back in his pocket. The air had gotten really chilly and he was looking forward to getting inside where it was nice and warm._

_Liza tied her soft bathrobe around her waist and turned on a few lights as she made it to the front door. She didn't see her car in the driveway and knew someone had a little more fun that he'd intended. It was just after midnight and Liza opened the door to a bleary eyed, smirking, Jamie Scott._

"_I lost your keys..." He started to laugh at himself as he stepped inside. "...in the yard."_

_As soon as he said it she knew he was drunk. "What?"_

"_I'll find them in the morning." It wasn't anything super horrible and after a good nights sleep he'd wake up to look for them._

"_Jamie..." Liza wasn't sure if she was mad at him for being so obviously wasted the night before her family got to town or that he'd lost her keys. She shut and locked the door as he walked by her._

"_Look, everything's fine." He took a deep breath and the heat in the house made him instantly sleepy. He stumbled to the left and knocked into a table sending a picture crashing to the floor._

_Trying to catch it before the glass shattered against the hardwood, Liza reached for the picture but was tpo late. "Jamie!" There was a warning tone in her voice and she picked up the cracked picture from their wedding._

"_Oops."_

"_Oops?" Liza looked at her husband with a scowl. "Are you serious?"_

"_What?" He started to grin. "It's one picture. We can get a new frame."_

_As she cleaned up the broken glass, Liza looked up to him and shook her head, "And what about tomorrow morning when my parents get here and you're too hungover to have a decent conversation?"_

"_Oh, please..." Jamie didn't want to hear it. "It'll be the same old thing..." Jaime cleared his throat and tired to sound like Mr. Bennet. "Good to see you, Jamie. How bout that Hawks and Bobcats game last week..."_

"_And what's that supposed to mean?" Liza stood up and glared at him. He never seemed to care about their basketball conversations before._

_Raising his voice to defend himself, Jamie shrugged. "You know. It's just the same old thing. There's never anything new! It's always basketball and architecture."_

"_Shh..." Liza looked up the stairs and didn't want their voices to wake up Bennet. Liza walked to the kitchen to put the broken glass in the trash knowing that Jamie didn't mean what he was saying. He was drunk. He loved her parents._

_Jamie watched Liza go into the kitchen and he started for the bedroom._

_When Liza walked into the bedroom she saw the bathroom light on. Jamie was changing so she took off her bathrobe and slipped under the covers then turned out the light. _

_Jamie came out of the bathroom and didn't appreciate the fact that Liza left him in the dark. He stumbled over to the bed and laid down next to his wife._

_Still mad that he was drunk, Liza remembered that he hadn't come home with her car. "So where's my car, again? You didn't wreck it did you?"_

"_What? No." Jamie turned to Liza and shook his head. "It's downtown. I'm not that hammered."_

"_Oh, right. Guess I should be grateful you got a ride from Sam?" Liza looked at him and furrowed her brow._

"_Yeah, as a matter of fact." He nodded and let out a yawn._

_It was like he yawned the smell of beer and hops in her direction. "Ugh, you even reek of beer."_

"_Lighten up." Jamie rolled his eyes and rolled over on his other side._

_Liza's mouth fell open and she rolled to the opposite side of him with a frown. "You're a jerk."_

"_Fine. Then I'm a jerk." He closed his eyes and let sleep find its way to him._

_Jamie fell asleep first and his deep breathing would have normally lulled Liza to bed but not tonight. Tonight he was a different guy. He wasn't his normal charming self, and he wasn't sweet and kind. He was a genuine, grade A, jerk. Sure, maybe she should be glad that he didn't drive home, but he also could have stopped after a couple beers. Obviously he hadn't and that's what had Liza so upset. He'd been irresponsible. There were a lot of 'what ifs' that ran through her head and that was the worst part of the whole thing._

Jamie pulled into the parking lot of Toys-R-Us and put his car in park. They sat idling for a little while with the same silence that had been riding with them until Jamie spoke up.

"I know you're mad. I know. You have every right to be. But you cannot hold this over my head. It was a one time thing."

Liza wouldn't have been so upset with him if they didn't have another little person to worry about these days. They were parents. That meant their decisions weren't just about them. "I just wish you would have thought about it."

"Well..."

"Just forget about it..." Liza opened the door and turned to her husband with a helpless shrug. "Let's just get the Leap Frog, a few other things, and head back." She didn't want to have this talk right now.

Jamie watched Liza walk into the store without him and he took a deep breath. They were supposed to be celebrating their son's birthday, not arguing. This was not how he saw things happening. But until they could get past this, they'd just have to put on a fake smile and happy demeanor. It wasn't ideal but it was reality. They weren't always going to be peachy keen. Even the best relationship had a few hurdles to get over.

Jamie got out of the car and followed Liza's lead into the store. Bennet was number one in their book. They could worry about themselves later.

**OTHOTH**

The next day Jamie and Liza's house was bustling with family and friends as they all gathered at their house for Bennet's birthday. Bennet's latest obsession was with all types of construction trucks: dump trucks, front end loaders, cranes, backhoes, you name it. His rectangular cake had a cement truck on it which was pouring icing out its shoot spelling: Happy Birthday Bennet! It was pretty cute. But the cutest award went to the little man himself. Running around with a hard hat, the little Scott boy looked perfect for the part. Liza dressed him in long denim overalls and his blue long sleeve shirt matched his eyes. He was the best looking three year old around.

Liza was rummaging through a drawer in the kitchen looking for a lighter when she heard footsteps walk close to her.

"You better go out there. Bennet's having a blast." Mr. Bennet had just come from outside and urged his youngest to head that way. There was a backhoe loader in the street in front of the house and Bennet was sitting in the driver's seat feeling like he was on top of the world.

Looking to her father, Liza smiled. "Is he?"

Donald Bennet nodded. "He is. Who's idea was it to rent a backhoe for the kids to climb up and play on?"

Liza found what she was looking for and looked to her father with a soft smile. Who did he think it was. "Jamie's." It hadn't been too expensive and the look on Bennet's face when he saw it before the party had been worth every penny.

"Well I can tell you for a fact that the boy is having the time of his life."

Walking toward the cake, Liza set the lighter down and walked toward the front door with her dad. What she saw when she walked outside warmed her heart as the cool temperature brushed against her skin. Jamie was inside the cabin with their son and Bennet was sitting in the driver's seat messing with knobs and petals. The thing wasn't on so Bennet's commands weren't doing anything but the smile on her son's face was priceless.

"Bennet, look this way. Wave to the camera." Haley was standing by the big machine and snapped a picture of her son and grandson. She looked at the picture on the screen and held it out to Liza to view when she got close.

Smiling at the picture, Liza studied the two faces she loved most in this world.

"Mama!" Bennet looked at his mom and hit the horn. "Honk! Honk!" He yelled what the machine did and waved his mom up on the machine. "Mama, 'mere."

Walking by the other kids, Liza walked next to the big wheel of the backhoe and smiled at her baby. "Pretty, cool. Bennet."

"I think he wants you up here." Jamie looked down to his wife and then to his son.

"Tum on." Bennet waved his hand again and put his little fingers on the steering wheel making noises only a little boy's imagination could create.

There wasn't a whole lot of room for Liza to get up there, but Jamie was gonna make it work. "Come on." He leaned over the seat and held his hand out for his wife.

Liza put her foot up on one of the steps and pulled herself up until she needed to take Jamie's hand. They hadn't made up but when his fingers danced along the skin of her palm and wrapped around her fingers Liza felt her heart swell. Even if they weren't exactly in the best place neither of them could deny the chemistry between their touch. It was still there. It would always be there. Jamie pulled Liza up into the cabin and stepped out on the wheel well so she could get in.

"Look this way." Haley still had her camera in hand and wanted a picture of the three of them this time. "Get close." She needed Jamie to squish in so she could get them all in frame.

Feeling her back against his chest, Liza felt herself start to warm up. Even if they were arguing it didn't change much of anything. They still fit together as they should. One of his arms slipped around her waist while the other was on Bennet's shoulder.

The flash went off and Haley looked down at the picture with a sweet smile. The family of three in front of her was precious, and what made it even better was the fact that it was Jamie's family.

Liza ran her hand over Bennet's blonde hair and smiled. "We're gonna do cake and presents in a little while, bud."

"Peasants!"

Jamie smiled at Bennet's enthusiasm and nodded. "Why don't we head off of this thing and let some of the other kids have a chance before we go inside?"

Knowing that cake and presents were waiting on him, Bennet didn't have a hard time agreeing with his dad and he slipped off the seat and held his hands out for someone to help him down. Charles was the closest and got his nephew off of the backhoe and put him on his shoulders.

"Where to, birthday boy?"

Pointing his uncle towards the house, Bennet held onto Charles's head. "Dat way!"

Liza stole a glance Jamie's way before she got down from the backhoe. There was so much to say but this wasn't the time or the place. With her feet on solid ground, Liza helped one of Bennet's classmates from Mother's Day Out onto the piece of equipment with her husband. She was headed back inside to set out the cake, plates, and napkins.

"Liza, is there anything I can help with?" One of the moms asked the nurse if she needed an extra set of hands but Mrs. Scott declined.

"No, thank you though." Liza smiled at the woman and went back inside only to see that her soon to be sister-in-law was already on the ball. "Oh, hey..."

Margaret looked up from putting out plates and smiled. "Hey. Thought I'd set some of this stuff up."

"Thanks." Liza stepped next to Margaret and counted out the right number of utensils and a few extra because some of the kids were bound to drop a fork or spoon.

The former UNC soccer players quickly divvied up everything and Liza couldn't help but look at Margaret's ring. It was amazing to think that she and Charles were actually getting married.

Reading Liza's mind, Margaret laughed. "I know. I ask myself all the time how this happened." She ran one of her fingers over her ring, and there was a glow from Margaret's cheek that made Liza smile.

"Fate." Bennet's mom shrugged as she answered Margaret's indirect question."I don't know. It was written in the cards from the first time he came to visit me at school."

Laughing, Margaret nodded. "I was that obvious, huh?"

Laughing right along with her friend, Liza grinned. "Are you kidding? You had stars in your eyes when he showed up at the apartment."

Wincing, Margaret furrowed her brow with a smile. "I did, didn't I?" It was a rhetorical question and she bumped Liza's shoulder with a nod, "But that's exactly how you looked when we had lunch the day you met Jamie. I mean you _skipped_ class!" Margaret could see Liza start to smile and the beginning of a blush was even starting to creep up her cheeks. "You did, and you were so cute about it. Why do you think the girls and I were so invested in meddling with you two? We knew you'd end up like this."

"Y'all did meddle a lot." Liza thought back on their college days and knew there were more than a handful of examples of her best friends and roommates doing things all in the name of Jamie and Liza. Halloween, their first kiss at the airport; all sorts of things.

Charles walked into the dining room with Bennet still on his shoulders. The little boy was already starting to foam at the mouth as his eyes landed on his delicious looking cake.

Grinning at her son, Liza got him off of Charles's shoulders. "You ready for some cake, buddy?"

It was as if his words had escaped him because all he could do was rub his tummy with some sort of moaning sound.

"I take that as a yes." Margaret laughed and started to walk to the door. "I'll go tell everyone."

"Bout to lose your hat there pal." Charles reached for Bennet's hard had and grabbed it before it fell off his head.

"Mama, you." Bennet wanted his mom to wear the hat and Charles encouraged her.

"Better do it for the birthday boy, Liza."

Without protest, Liza put the hat atop her head and batted her lashes. "How's it look, Bennet."

"Me like it."

Laughing, Liza held her son close to her body and wished he never got older than three. Couldn't he stay this small for forever?

Nope. That's not exactly how the world worked. What did work was cake and ice-cream and presents. The kids outside filled indoors and the parents and other family and friends made their way to see Bennet blow out his candles.

"Come here, Bennet, let's get you in the chair." Eleanor got her grandson from her daughter and Liza went to the kitchen and saw Jamie picking up the cake. They'd been more or less awkwardly silent with each other all day but that was going to change. Both of them wanted it and needed it to change.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, I got it." The cake was pretty heavy but Jamie got it situated in his hands and looked to the lighter. "Wanna light the candles?" He saw that Liza was wearing Bennet's hat and smirked. "Nice hat."

Blushing because she knew she looked dumb, Liza took it off and smiled. "Thanks." Liza got the lighter and lit the three candles that symbolized their son's age. As the duo shared a long look over the burning flames, they both were telling each other the same thing. An apology of sorts, perhaps? Maybe. Whatever their look meant, they both knew they wanted to be done with this being upset with each other thing. It had gotten really old fast.

Jamie's eyes were transfixed on Liza's and he wasn't taking them away from her. "I love you." It was the first time he'd said it since the day Sam came to town and it was like a weight was lifted off his chest as soon as it came out of his mouth. It wasn't like he'd ever stopped loving her but he wanted her to know it now and forever.

Feeling her heart pound with each beat, Liza turned away to put the lighter on the counter. He thought she was still upset with him and looked down to the flames only to see her walking back to him out of the corner of his eye. She made it over to Jamie's side and raised up on her tiptoes. "I love you, too." She kissed him and felt his soft lips on hers.

If there wasn't a little boy in the next room counting on a cake Jamie wouldn't have minded dropping the whole thing and wrapping his hands around Liza. But Bennet was waiting on them and so was everyone else.

"We're ready in here." Brooke stuck her head in the kitchen and saw her god-son and the girl she'd pinned to be his wife the say she met Liza.

"Come on..." Liza nodded toward Brooke and walked a step in front of Jamie tilting her head toward the door.

Before Jamie walked by his aunt, she stopped him. "And what I've got for Bennet isn't exactly a toy." She'd been holding onto something and held out the rectangular piece of paper.

"Aunt Brooke..."

"It's a tradition..." The raspy voiced woman smiled at him and put the check on the counter. "I'm leaving it here. Didn't want him to rip into the envelop and tear it in two."

"Thank you." Jamie eyed the check and laughed. Somethings never got old.

"No thanks needed. Just another little Scott I can dress in cute baby clothes would suffice." She smiled with a laugh as they both started to walk towards the birthday boy. Brooke would love nothing more for Jamie and Liza to have another precious baby.

An echo of "Happy Birthday" started to fill the house and Jamie set down the cake in front of his little boy who had big eyes and a grin that could stretch from coast to coast.

"...Happy Birthday dear Bennet. Happy birthday to you!"

"Blow 'em out bud." Jamie was kneeling by Bennet's side and nodded at his boy.

With a deep breath, Bennet cheeks rounded and then he blew the flame from the candles and everyone cheered him on. Without thought, the boy reached his hand for the corner of the cake and got himself a nice handful sized helping of icing.

"Oh, Bennet!" Mrs. Bennet covered her mouth and bugged her eyes.

The other adults laughed and Liza looked at her son who had a smattering of colors on his cheeks. "You didn't want to wait?"

"Nope." He went in for another swipe of icing but Liza stopped him.

"Wait, Bennet. Let me cut it."

"Big peace."

Nodding with Bennet, Jamie laughed. "Mom's gonna get you a _huge_ piece."

Liza cut Bennet a portion that was clearly meant for multiple people but figured he wouldn't and couldn't eat all of it. And even if he did, Bennet would have a sugar crash unlike any he'd ever experienced.

The rest of the group was given cake and it wasn't until Liza was on bite three that she realized she'd forgotten the ice-cream. She was about to jump up and get it but as she looked around the room she saw that everyone was enjoying what they had. They would all live without ice-cream.

Bennet had a heaping pile of yummy mess on his plate but he knew he couldn't finish it all. His cake had been good but his eye was caught by another something fun. The colorfully wrapped presents that were piled up on the coffee table were calling his name and he wanted those.

Since he was small enough to slide out of his chair and under the table, Bennet covertly crawled under the table on hands and knees ready for the next exciting thing.

Everyone saw what the birthday boy was doing but let him do what he wanted. Liza was chatting with a few of the mom's from Bennet's daycare and looked to her dark haired father-in-law. "Will you make sure he doesn't open anything?"

Nodding, Nathan followed Bennet's trail and saw his grandson eyeing the presents with his hands behind his back. "Whatcha doing, Bennet?"

"Nuffin."

"That's a lot of presents for a little guy like you." Nathan sat down and smiled at the boy who had blue eyes that matched his own.

"Dis one. Open dis one pirst?" Pointing at the biggest one, Bennet had a silly grin plastered on his face.

The big one he was pointing to was probably cool but Nathan wanted him to open up a different one first. He picked up a present that Haley had wrapped in and held it out. "When everyone's done this is this one you should open first."

"Dat yours?" Bennet slipped his thumbs beneath the straps of his overalls with an arched brow.

"Yep. I think you're gonna like what me and Grandma got you."

Haley had taken a few plates to the kitchen and sat down next to her husband with a laugh. "Grandma and _I._"

Smirking at his wife, Nathan shook his head.

Laughing, Haley patted Nathan's leg with a sweet smile and an arch of her brow. "Thirty years together, and I've taught you nothing? Such a shame." Continuing her laughter, Haley leaned into Nathan's side while they watched Bennet eye the presents.

Jamie walked towards his mom and dad scooping up his son. "You're not opening those yet, are you?" He acted like he was gonna drop Bennet until the boy started laughing so hard Jamie thought Bennet might wet his pants. "You can't do that. Not yet."

"Me not nopenin dem."

After a few times of going up and down the little boy was trying to catch his breath. When Jamie stopped playing with him, Bennet looked to his father with a nod.

"Peasants now?"

Smiling at his three year old, Jamie put down his son. "Yeah, Bennet. Time for presents."

Everyone who'd been eating their cake now found their way to the next room to watch Bennet open his presents. He tore open the one Nathan was holding and went wide eyed at the sight. It was a rocket that shot into the air with one fierce stomp. Excited as ever, Bennet tried to open up the package but everyone wanted him to open his other gifts. He threw away their suggestions and was eager to get his newest toy out of the box.

Liza had been sitting down ready with a notepad ready to jot down names and gifts but quickly realized they weren't going to get past line one. Their son was completely and utterly fascinated by the first present he opened. All of the others didn't seem to matter.

The other kids at the party seemed just as eager to test out the rocket and everyone was perfectly fine with that. Turned out the stomp rocket was the smash hit of the party. All of the other kids watched their parents launch rockets with their feet while they tried to catch the foam cylinder before it landed. None of them were successful but it was fun for them to try.

While the afternoon shadows started to shade the backyard the number of party goers started to dwindle and pretty soon it was strictly the grandparents who remained at Jamie and Liza's.

"Up!" Bennet loved his new toy rocket and waited on his grandfathers to launch it in the sky.

Donald and Nathan were taking turns and the former Bobcat was up. "Here we go..." Nathan smiled at his only grandchild and started to count down. "Three, two..."

"One!" Bennet watched Nathan step on the launch bubble and then the air powered rocket shot into the sky. He started running around the backyard trying to catch it and everyone inside the house was watching the little boy with a smile.

"I guess we all should have pitched in and gotten him twenty of those?" Eleanor glanced out the window and laughed as she cleaned up a few plates. "Kids are just the funniest little people sometimes."

"He's going to love whatever you got him. I think his attention span can only handle so much at once." Liza was behind her mom and knew that Bennet was going to enjoy everything he got. It might just take him a little while to get to everything.

As the three women finished up tidying the kitchen the back door open and they all heard a familiar cry. Liza, Haley, and Eleanor turned toward the older men as they walked in and saw Bennet crying in Nathan's arm.

"What happened?"

Mr. Bennet looked at his wife and winced. "He tripped and skinned his hands a little bit."

Bennet's blue eyes were full of watery tears and he reached out for Liza.

"Hey, baby. You're fine." Liza kissed the top of his head and felt him rest his head against her shoulder.

None of the grandparents liked to see Bennet cry and Mrs. Bennet glanced to Donald. "That's probably our cue then, huh?"

"Probably so." They had a lengthy drive back to Savannah and had better get on the road sooner than later.

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet sweetly rubbed on his back and wished him a happy birthday. They said goodbye to their daughter and caught Jamie as he came inside from taking out the trash.

The young dad noticed his son's tear stains and furrowed his brow. "What happened to him?"

"Fell down and skinned up his hands." Liza turned to Jamie and rested her chin on Bennet's head.

Frowning, Jamie looked at Bennet's hands and nodded to their son. "I bet you your Mom can fix that up."

Knowing their time was about up as well, Haley looked to Nathan and then to Jamie and Liza. "Well I think we better leave you to it then." She walked over to the boy and ran a finger over the hair above his ear. "I'm glad you like the rocket, Bennet." Haley smiled at the little boy who had been pretty much mute since coming inside. She'd get to see him later in the week or whenever they wanted. That was the perks of living in the same town.

"Maybe we'll go to the Rivercourt soon? You can show me up on the court." Nathan loved that they'd have three generations of Scotts on that old court. He patted Bennet on the back and hoped the little guy felt better soon.

"Say yeah. That's be fun." Jamie looked at Bennet and back to his dad with a nod.

The older Mr. and Mrs. Scott said their goodbyes and the younger couple with their toddler in tow headed upstairs. Liza went into the master bathroom and sat Bennet on the counter. His eyelids were slowly blinking and she knew he was about to succumb to his busy day and sugar high pretty soon.

"Let's get these hands feeling better."After running some warm water over a hand towel, Liza gently pressed it against Bennet's scraped skin. He started to whimper and Liza found herself in nurse mode as she did often. "Hey? You know what? You still have so many presents downstairs..." She knew that if she took his mind away from the pain he'd almost forget about it. "You do. Tons."

"Por me?"

Nodding with a sweet smile, Liza took away the hand towel and blew on Bennet's hands. "Mmm-huh. They're all for you."

Jamie was in the bedroom changing shirts and couldn't help but overhear his wife and son's conversation. He walked into the doorway and watched Liza work her magic on Bennet's hurt hands. He saw the three year old yawn and Jamie smiled. "Big day, bud?"

Letting out another yawn, Bennet answered his father's question.

Liza was sure that Bennet's hands didn't need any serious medical attention and picked him up off the counter. "I think someone should lie down."

Bennet wasn't so sure. "Me not tired."

When Liza walked past Jamie he saw Bennet close his eyes as he laid his head against his mom. Did kids always lie to themselves like that? Probably, because it wasn't but five minutes later that Liza walked back in the room empty handed.

"Wow. That was fast."

Laughing, Liza smiled. "I know. I feel like we should do this everyday so it's that easy." She sat down on her side of the bed and sighed. Bennet wasn't the only one who'd had a busy day.

Jamie walked from the other side of the room and took a seat next to her. He put his hand on the inside of Liza's thigh close to her knee. His touch made her turn to him and he nodded. "I never apologized. I mean I did but..." Jamie shook his head. "Not like I should have."

"No..." She leaned into him and shook her head to counter his action. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset." If Liza had one serious flaw if was that she had a tendency to over-react about somethings.

"You had every right to. I'm sure I said some not so nice things. I don't remember what they were and I'm sorry for that, too." Jamie glanced into her blue eyes and shrugged. "And if the situation was reversed I'm sure I would have been furious, so don't think you did anything wrong."

"Jamie...you can have nights like that. Go out, have fun, just..."

"It was bad timing. I know." He'd gotten drunk the worst night he could. It had been the beginning of his son's birthday weekend, his in-laws and family were all gonna be around; it hadn't been the best time.

"And next time take your car." Liza could laugh about it now since her new key would be ready tomorrow for pick-up.

"Actually..." Jamie reached into his pocket and held out a jingling set of keys. "I found these when I was taking out the trash." He put them in Liza's hand smiled. "Now that double will be for desperate measures."

Looking at her keys, Liza glanced to Jamie. "Where were they?"

"In the bushes by the tree."

"You're kidding?"

He shook his head with a laugh. "Nope." Laughing, he kissed her and when she kissed him back he knew things were gonna be just fine.

They had a good laugh about finding the keys for a while and it was the ending to the weekend they were supposed to have in the first place. It may have started out on a shaky ground but they managed to get where they needed to be. They were happy, they loved each other, and they had a sleeping boy who had an excellent birthday. Everything else was simply a formality time threw there way, and no matter the case, they would always find a way to get through it. Be it something simple or something big, something scary or something sad; they'd always have each other and could beat just about anything that came their way.

Just about.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go guys. Hope you liked that chapter. That little teaser at the end may leave you with some questions or concerns...but that's exactly what it's supposed to do. If you didn't catch it in the chapter,to sum things up: Margaret and Charles are engaged, Brooke wants Jamie and Liza to have another baby ASAP, and even the strongest and best of couples have their down days. Next time we'll see Jamie and Liza deal with something bigger which might just lead to something catastrophic. Uh-oh.**

**My reviewers continue to push me to continue. Thank you!**

**Joan: I'm glad you liked the beginning of last chapter. Charlotte babysitting was a way that I could incorporate her into the story until she settles back into Tree Hill. I don't blame the baby question to spur your curiosity. That door will probably open at the end of next chapter. Maybe. I think. I was gonna do the Michael/Ansley wedding but decided against it. It was just gonna be fluff that didn't really need to be in here. As always, I appreciate the review!**

**Anonymoususer: I'm glad you're excited about Claire's pending arrival. It's close to actual fruition in the story. I'm happy you liked the first section about new years. It was a nice transition to have them alone. I'm sure at some point, towards the end of the story, I'll have all four girls together with their kids. I'm also happy you liked the father-son bonding, and I sure you'll be getting something along the lines of what you suggested if it hasn't already been hinted at previously. Thanks for the feedback!**

**Review Please!**


	24. Seasons of Change

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 24: Seasons of Change  
**

**Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah. We all know I'm not affiliated or own anything related to the show. **

**A/N: It's so nice to be home for Thanksgiving...except that I woke up without power yesterday. Thanks a lot Mr. Squirrel. But, enough about me, let me tell you about the story. This chapter is kinda like an emotional roller-coaster. What events trigger those emotions? Well...you'll have to read to find out. This one has lots of flashbacks, but I think you guys are pretty familiar with how those work in here. Next chapter is gonna be when things _really_ start to get tough for these two, this is just the chapter to get the ball rolling. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

This was the second time they'd been to Savannah in the last three months. Both for very different occasions, both with very different atmospheres. The summer July heat was shining through the windows, but their car ride had been anything but warm. This trip was somber and silent. This time Bennet wasn't in the backseat dropping Cheerios on the floor. The only thing dropping now were stray tears falling from Liza's eyes. Patrick had called last night, and the young nurse knew something was wrong the moment her oldest brother broke down over the phone.

It had been somewhat of a surprise. Death never really was something anyone could prepare for. But something about this one left a constant and insufferable ache in Liza's chest. Should she have come home or called more often? Was there anything she could have done to make this grief less guilt driven?

As her mind searched for an answer she'd never find, Jamie looked over to his wife's broken expression. "Liza...?"

She didn't budge nor did the twenty-eight year old respond.

Knowing there wasn't a whole lot that he could do, Jamie reached over from the steering wheel and took Liza's hand.

It hadn't been much, he didn't even say anything, but that simple gesture made thick tears puddle along her lids, nearly drowning those pretty blue eyes of hers. The last twenty-four hours had been absolutely draining, and it was the mix of grief and Jamie's soft touch that sent Liza into a silent sob.

If he could say something to make her feel better, he would. Jamie was Mr. Good With Words, after all. But somehow a poignant dialog between the couple wasn't going to help her through this, and Jamie knew it.

The roads from North Carolina to Georgia seemed never ending. Clutching onto Jamie's hand, Liza wished this mean July away and that they could fall back in time. Back to April when things were happier. Back when they'd gone to Savannah for an entirely different reason. Back when things didn't hurt so much.

_When Liza opened her eyes, the early morning sun hadn't yet lit the sky. The clock on the bedside table flashed 6:17am in her direction, and the young mom felt a warm body against her side. The queen size bed that filled up her childhood bedroom was just barely big enough for the three of them. Liza wasn't only sleeping next to Jamie. Bennet was in the bed too. _

_Snuggled tightly between his mom and dad, Bennet's soft breaths matched those of his sleeping father's. The two Scott boys were both on their backs, both with their mouths wide open, both with one leg bent under the other. Liza could have laid there watching them for the rest of the morning, but there were other things on her mind. Charles would be getting married before the day ended. The madness that encompassed the wedding was enough to keep Liza busy for the remainder of the day, but the 'I dos" between Margaret and her brother wasn't the constant thought that kept penetrating her mind. It was something else._

_Quietly sliding out of the covers, Liza threw on some day clothes and started to head for the stairs. As soon as she slipped out of her old bedroom, she could smell the coffee brewing in the kitchen. It turned out that the occasion had more than just the former soccer player up so early._

_Mr. Bennet was sitting at the kitchen table reading over yesterday's paper, sipping on black coffee who's steam looked like a locomotive roaring full speed ahead._

"_Morning, Dad."_

_Smiling at his youngest, Donald put down the paper. "Morning, Liza. Can I get you some coffee?"_

_She politely shook her head. "Not today." Liza took a seat next to her father and caught the date on the paper. "Don't you want to read today's paper?"_

"_I would...it just hasn't arrived yet."_

_Tapping her hand on the table, Liza arched her brow, "Well actually...I need to run to the drug store. I'll grab you one so you don't have to wait?"_

"_Oh you don't have to do that." Shaking his head, Mr. Bennet knew today's paper would arrive shortly. "I'm sure Billy will drop it by soon." Their paper boy was known to take a long morning from time to time._

_Liza had found an out and started to get up from her chair. "No, it's fine. I'm on my way out." She wanted to throw in an aversion so her father wouldn't question any further. She knew he wouldn't, her mother would have been the one to wonder, but Liza kept her true intentions hidden beneath that sweet Georgia smile. "We're all gonna be busy soon. I might as well take advantage of my time."_

_Nodding his head towards his daughter, Donald sipped his coffee. "Be careful now. We don't need a slip-up before this wedding. You know how your mother gets." As far his his wife was concerned, nobody needed to step a hair out of line today. Today needed to start and end perfectly. _

"_I know, I know." Liza laughed and slid the nearest set of keys off the counter. "I will." She turned for the front door and headed outside._

_Just as the door shut Eleanor walked down the hallway from the bedroom. Her husband was sitting at the kitchen table and Liza's mother went for the coffee pot after exchanging a morning smile with Donald. She was putting in her sugar when she heard the car start. Her feet traced a path toward the window and she saw her daughter pulling out of the driveway. Furrowing her brow, Eleanor looked to her husband. "Now, where is she going?"_

_Not glancing up from his paper, Don flipped the page. "Oh, she'll be back, Ellie." He couldn't help but hide his smile behind the morning news. He knew that his wife was a little high strung on wedding days, but Liza would be back. She'd only be gone for a little while._

_And she would. The closest drug store was just a block or two down the road. As she drove toward the pharmacy, Liza couldn't help but notice how her hometown was quiet in the morning. The stillness of an early sunrise was only accompanied by the songbirds of a Georgia spring. Liza was driving through town as the burning April sun started to rise into the sky, and the sherbert colored horizon created a back splash that looked unreal. The mix of soft colors was radiating off her cheeks too, but it wasn't the warm hues that lit her skin. Liza was nervous. Not about the wedding. That would go off without a hitch. Margaret and Charles were great together. What had Liza nervous were the results of a certain test she was on her way to get._

_As Liza turned into the parking lot of Walgreens, the sun was shining into the bedroom back on Bradley Point Road. Jamie slowly opened his eyes and saw their three year old splayed out next to him. Bennet was a hoot. That little boy was more like a little man these days. A mini Jamie as Liza would often say. He liked basketball and all-things sports. A dare-devil even a the tender age of three, Bennet would speed through the streets on his tricycle. Soon enough he'd be ready for a big-boy bike. But right now he was asleep. Jamie watched Bennet's lids flutter and he was sure his son was dreaming about ice-cream and army men._

_Rolling out of bed, Jamie knew Liza must have been downstairs since she wasn't in bed. He made his way to the kitchen but only saw his in-laws._

"_Morning, Jamie." Mrs. Bennet smiled at Liza's husband. "Have whatever you'd like for breakfast..." She looked to the various choices on the counter._

_Nodding, the twenty-eight year old smiled. "Where's Liza?" He walked over to the coffee pot and started to fix himself a cup._

"_She ran out for a bit." Donald folded the paper he was reading and handed it to Jamie. "She'll probably be back soon."_

_Jamie took the paper from Mr. Bennet and heard Eleanor ask him a question. _

"_How was the little guy last night?"_

_Sipping his coffee with a laugh and a nod, Jamie tucked the paper under his arm. "Good. He was pretty squirmy but we made it work." He looked to the front porch and then back to Donald and Eleanor. "Will you listen out for him while I go read this?"_

"_Sure, sure." Mrs. Bennet nodded and shooed Jamie towards the door._

_He got comfortable in one of the rocking chairs and dove into 'Savannah Now'. It may have been yesterday's news, but it didn't matter. Jamie had inherited his mom's love for literature. No matter the form or fashion, Jamie could read anything. _

_After making it through the seventh page he saw a car pull into the driveway. Liza got out with a paper and a small bag in her hand. She flashed Jamie a cute grin and he watched her walk toward the porch._

"_Hey." Jamie took a sip of his coffee and folded the newspaper along the creases._

_She didn't say a word. Liza simply kept a smile on her face and walked to the house. Once she made it up the few steps, the young mom held out her hand for her husband. "Come here."_

_Not sure where Liza wanted to lead him, Jamie furrowed his brow but grabbed Liza's hand and stood up. "Where are we going?" Her eager spirit got him from the chair and his coffee sloshed in his cup. _

_Liza didn't answer him but opened up the front door and called out to her dad that she'd returned with the paper. She laid it on the nearest table and continued to pull Jamie upstairs._

"_He's still asleep."_

_That was perfectly fine. Their little boy, awake or asleep wouldn't dampen her plans. It would only take a minute of their time anyway._

_The couple walked quietly through Liza's old bedroom, catching a glimpse of their sleeping son, and then Liza led Jamie into the bathroom._

"_Liza..." He was going to ask another question, but when she pulled the small rectangular box from the bag his heart swelled into his throat. Jamie's words were cut off and he knew exactly what they were doing. They were about to find out if Bennet would become an older brother sooner rather than later._

_Sighing as she ripped open the box, Liza looked to Jamie with a smile. "It took everything I had in me not to run to the store last night." She grinned wider and looked down to the pregnancy test. "I was sitting with the girls while we watched the movie and it was all I could think about." Even as deep as her love for Julia Roberts movies was, Liza really had done a pretty good job staying true to the girls' pre-wedding ritual. Margaret, Kate, and Ansley had been seemingly unaware of her daze as they watched 'My Best Friend's Wedding'. _

_Jamie had been out last night as Charles celebrated his last night as a bachelor. "Well I'm glad you did." He started to smirk and inched closer to rest his hands on her hips. "I'm glad you waited for me." _

_She was too. Liza knew that the only person she wanted to be with when she took the test was him. This was their future, their life...their baby. Liza looked up and kissed him wondering if that would take her nerves away._

"_Mama...?"_

_They both heard Bennet's sleepy voice and Jamie turned towards the door than back to Liza. "I'll get him. You do...that." He glanced to the test in his wife's hands quickly kissing her on the cheek as some form of good luck. Jamie walked out of the bathroom and saw Bennet sitting up in bed._

"_Daddy..."_

"_Hey, bud." Jamie sat down next to the boy with a smile. "You slept pretty hard, huh?"_

_Still a little tired, Bennet leaned over into his dad's chest and yawned. The morning was still fresh on the child's mind and he silently stayed close to Jamie for a little while._

"_You know what today is, Bennet?"_

_Blue eyes fell on blue eyes, and Bennet shook his head._

"_Uncle Charles is getting married. And you know what else? You know what'll be at the reception?" The little boy's eyes widened with anticipation and Jamie nodded with a smile. "Trains."_

"_Choo-choos?"_

"_Mmm-hmm, and we'll get to see a lot of them."The reception was being held at the Roundhouse Railway Museum, and while it provided for an excellent venue for an old-time Savannah feel it also housed antique rail cars that Bennet would adore._

"_Me see dem?"_

_Jamie nodded, "Yep. And, I'm pretty sure we'll get to ride on one. Only if you're good, though."_

"_Me good." The boy really wanted to ride on the train, so he tried to go ahead and tell his father he was going to be a good little fella._

_The door from the bathroom opened and Jamie turned from Bennet to Liza. His brows rose but her simple response answered his silent question. She shook her head and climbed on the bed next to their son. They weren't pregnant.  
_

"_Mama, you ride choo-choo?"_

"_Yeah, baby. I'll ride the choo-choo." Liza laid down next to Bennet and ran her hands over his side. "All three of us." She locked eyes with Jamie as if to apologize for the negative results. She knew he'd wanted it. They both wanted it._

_Jamie's heart sank a little when he realized that the test hadn't gone in their favor, but maybe they were supposed to get pregnant some other time? Maybe fate had some other plan for them?_

When Jamie drove over the Talmadge Bridge Liza started to think about fate. Fate was mean, cruel, wicked, and hurtful. She wasn't supposed to have such as heavy heart as they drove toward her parents house. That April memory felt long gone.

With the flowing water of the Savannah River under them, Liza looked to the riverfront of the town she'd grown up in, and everything seemed to hit her at once. Her eyes welled as they crossed over the bridge. They were home. This was real.

In the driver's seat, Jamie was still in the same position they'd been in when they'd left Tree Hill. He wished there was something he could do or say, but right now there wasn't. And after being in the car, hearing Liza's cries, and seeing those tear stained cheeks of hers, Jamie knew that seeing the one you love in pain was the worst feeling on the face of the earth. There was no band-aid, no words; nothing to make things better.

Liza opened her mouth to say something but a hitch in her breath came out first. She closed her eyes and let a lingering tear glide down her cheek before she found the strength to speak up. "Jamie..."

He turned to her with and raised a brow.

"I..." Liza was having a hard time saying what she wanted to say, but took a deep breath. "I don't know how this works, or what we have to do..." This was the first time she was old enough to really grasp everything that came with death. Her grandfather died when she was about fourteen, but at twenty-eight things seemed much more final. "I don't know if Mom and Dad are gonna need me to do any..."

"Hey...?" Jamie looked over to Liza and shrugged. "I'll do whatever you need me to do. I...I'm here for you, Liza."

Closing her eyes as she nodded, Liza needed to hear that.

They'd come to a red light and Jamie was able to turn and face the girl he'd fallen for when he was a sophomore in college. "I love you." He reached out for one of her hands and kissed the back of it gently. "I do."

She knew he did. Liza knew Jamie loved her from the moon and back. "I love you, too." Liza felt the same.

The twosome drove quietly for the next few miles as they made their way toward the Bennet home. Each passing street drove a nail through Liza's heart as they neared her parents' house. They had a very close family. Everyone was in Savannah except for Liza, so it made things even harder knowing she was coming to be with them after the fact. This was one of those rare occasions where it made Liza regret the fact that they lived in Tree Hill. It was instances like this were the young nurse wished she'd been home. She could have been here for her mom sooner, for her brothers; for everyone.

Jamie pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He looked over to his wife who was trying to wipe up any tears. She was trying to stay strong. The blue eyed sports writer nodded at Liza with a somber smile. "We'll get through this."

"I know..." Liza nodded and looked to him. "It's just hard." She opened up the passenger side door and put her feet on solid ground. Meeting Jamie by the hood of the car, Liza felt him slip an arm around her back as they walked to the porch.

There was a heavy fog of a late afternoon rain and the humidity felt constricting as the made their way up the walkway. Each step towards the house seemed like a mile, and Liza already felt exhausted. Jamie opened up door and saw Margaret walking to the kitchen from the living room.

"Hi." Charles' wife saw her two old college friends and hugged Liza. "Everyone's in the living room." She pulled away and looked to Jamie. "Will you help me in the kitchen?"

At that moment Jamie and Liza separated. Liza slowly walked towards her family and Jamie went into the kitchen.

Margaret had been on her way to make a fresh pitcher of iced tea, and when they got into the kitchen she turned to her brother-in-law and crossed her arms. "How's she doing?"

Shrugging, Jamie shook his head. "The ride down here was bad."

"Charles is the same way. I think it's been worse on them...the grand kids, I mean. Eleanor is...upset, but I think she knew it was time. Charles is at the point where he's just angry. Patrick's been pretty quiet..."

"And Liza was the closest with her."

"I know..." Margaret cut up some fresh mint and dusted it into the tea. "And that's what worries me."

"She'll be okay." Jamie knew in his heart of hearts that Liza would be fine. Losing someone you love was never easy but Liza would make it out alright.

"Was the last time she saw her..."

Jamie nodded. "At your wedding." He thought about the prior spring and how that trip south had been so very different.

_The courtyard outside of the old machine shop of the railroad museum was lit by the moonlight, and Jamie watched as Bennet hopped over the stone pathway. Margaret and Charles' reception was in full swing and the night air was littered with a soft hum from the band, and on occasion, Bennet._

"_Choo-choo!" Bennet held his hand up like a conductor and pointed to one of the old train cars telling it to move as he commanded. He stomped around a little while and his father looked on with a smile._

_Jamie heard footsteps coming up behind him and he saw Ansley approaching. "Hey."_

_Spotting the adorable toddler off in his own imaginary train world, Ansley smiled. "I guess we know what he wants to be when he grows up."_

_Laughing, Jamie nodded. "This week it's a train conductor." They watched Bennet prance around talking to himself and the young dad shrugged. "Next week he'll want to be a race car driver."_

_Ansley smiled at the thought. "Well I'd thought I'd come over here and keep an eye on him for you. Kate's dancing with some guy in a uniform, Michael is talking golf with Patrick, and I think Liza could use a dance."_

"_Oh, is that right?" Jamie's tone was a little sarcastic seeing as the girls used to constantly butt in on his and Liza's relationship._

_Ansley nodded. "Mmm-huh. No other ulterior motives, really."_

_Laughing, Jamie pulled his hands from his pocket. "Come get us if you need to."_

"_We'll be fine." Ansley nodded to Jamie and walked over to her god-son. "I want to hear all about these trains, Bennet."_

_Jamie could hear his son going on an on about the locomotives as he walked away. When he got inside the long rectangular venue, Jamie didn't know where Liza was, but it didn't take him long to spot her. She was sitting at table talking with her grandmother. Betty Lou was probably filling Liza's ears with a story from her wedding years and years ago. Patrick's wife, Melissa, was sitting with them, so Jamie wouldn't feel too terrible stealing his wife away for a dance._

"_...and he did. Prichard just cried and cried at your mama's wedding. Ellie always was your grandfather's favorite." Betty Lou's stories from years passed were still as deep as the sea. She may not have remembered who she was talking to, or where she was, but she could tell a story like the best of them. "I sure hope none of my other children noticed...or heard that." The older woman looked around to see if any of them were near but Melissa smiled and told Eleanor's mom she was clear. Nodding, Betty Lou thumped her walking cane against the floor, and felt the music run through her veins completely changing her train of thought. "Now you do know I was quite the dancer back in my day. I was so disappointed when Ellie's girl opted for sports instead of ballet. She's just the most graceful..._

"_Nana..." Liza laughed and put her hand on her grandmother's arm. "I'm right here."_

"_Oh, Liza. That's right..." Betty Lou was at a loss until she saw a handsome young man coming her way. "Now who do we have here?" _

"_Mrs. Harding." Jamie nodded to the older woman and walked up behind Liza's seat._

"_Mrs. Harding? Betty Lou, James. Call me Betty Lou." She recalled his name as soon as he said her last name, but she couldn't quite place him. Her age and disease were failing her, but she did know it was James since he is the only one in town who called her that.  
_

_Liza turned around to see her husband and smiled. "Hey. Where's Bennet?"_

"_With Ansley."_

"_Darling, I think you might wanna ask this one to dance." Betty Lou looked to Jamie and then to Liza. "She'll be taken before you know it."_

"_Nana, Jamie's my husband, remember?" Liza thought her grandmother would have remembered that, but Alzheimer's took away even the simplest of memories._

"_Married, you say? I'll be." Betty Lou started to grin and looked at Jamie. "Well, James. You best be asking my granddaughter to dance. It's only the polite thing to do."_

"_Yes, ma'am." Jamie nodded and glanced to Liza. "Would you care to dance with me?"_

"_Hand out. Hold you hand out for her, James."_

_Quickly fixing his position as Betty Lou suggested, Jamie held out his hand._

"_I'd like that." Liza got up and slipped her hand in her husband's turning back to her grandmother. "I'll be back."_

_The young Scott couple made their way over to the dance floor and started to sway with the beat. Liza could smell Jamie's cologne, and Jamie could get lost in her perfume._

_Liza's hand moved up his back and she looked into those blue eyes of his. "You know what I was thinking?"_

_Smirking, Jamie arched his brow. "That your grandmother thinks I'm a terrible gentlemen?"_

"_No..." She started to grin thinking of how her grandmother had scolded Jamie's form. "I was thinking about the pregnancy test, and..."_

"_It'll happen, Liza. Just not now."_

"_No, I know." She nodded and looked to Margaret and Charles. "It'll probably work out better this way."_

_Catching her drift, Jamie agreed. "You four probably had some soccer pact to become soccer moms together, huh?" He saw her nod so he shrugged, "So we'll try again, and it'll give time for Margaret and Ansley to catch up."_

_Grinning, Liza nodded. She spotted Kate dancing and laughed. "And look, who knows? Maybe Kate will even have a little Lot running around?" Immediately Jamie's eyes rolled and she tugged on the flaps of his jacket. "I'm kidding." Jamie had never really been fond of Lot. He may have been a good family friend but always kinda rubbed Jamie the wrong way. Liza could see Jamie's eyes fall on Lot and she turned his attention back to her. Resting her arms on his shoulder, Liza started to smile, "Hard to think you were actually jealous of him."_

"_I was not..."_

"_You were." Back when Patrick got married Jamie had been a little more than territorial when it came to meeting and dealing with Liza's old crush. The duo's feet moved with the rhythm of the music and she nodded. "You so were, but you know what?"_

_Jamie looked hard into blue eyes that looked like the sea met the sky. "Huh?"_

"_Maybe..." Liza bit her lip and looked behind her to see how near the closest couple dancing were. "I came into your room that night. Maybe when we get back from this we can..."_

_The change in color of her cheeks made Jamie smirk. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Liza Bennet?" His hands held tightly to her hips and he pressed his fingertips into her skin though the fabric of her dress._

"_Shh...no, yes. Shh."_

_Jamie started to laugh, "I didn't even say anything."_

_Taking a deep breath, she simply shook her head. "You didn't have to."_

_He started to laugh and pulled his wife closer to his chest. He breathed in her shampoo and brushed his cheek by her ear. "But I think that's a very good idea."_

_Moving away from him, Liza found herself smirking. "Oh, you do?"_

_Jamie pulled Liza back and kissed her quickly. "Yeah, I do."_

_They'd been together about nine years and the hold he had on her was still there. It wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and Liza loved that. She loved him, and she loved what they had, and what they'd get. _

That happy feeling Liza felt back in April when they'd been to Savannah for a different occasion was all but lost now. They'd just come from the church and Liza was fixing her face before everyone started showing up to her parents house dropping off condolences and casseroles.

The bathroom door was cracked and Jamie could see Liza in the mirror. Her red cheeks were flushed with emotion but she'd done a pretty good job getting through the service. Jamie looked down to the program he had in his hands: _In Loving Memory of Elizabeth Louise Harding_. It had been a hard day for all of them, but especially Liza. She was the closest with her grandmother and it was taking a lot out of her.

Jamie walked through the bathroom door and stepped behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her stomach

Liza needed that. She needed to feel him there. Closing her eyes, Liza found herself caught up in the day and her lip started to quiver. Trying to fight it, Liza quickly wiped her cheeks and turned around to face Jamie. "I wish it didn't hurt so much."

"I know." He kissed her forehead and held her tightly in his arms.

"And..." Liza's breath hitched. "I don't know why we aren't getting pregnant." She shook her head as she licked her lips, "I wanna know why it's taking so long...I want to know why my grandmother won't be here anymore... I don't like not knowing."

"Hey, hey..." Jamie shook his head and took a deep breath. "Baby, we're gonna get pregnant. We will. Sometimes it just takes a little while." He knew she might come back arguing that it hadn't taken long _at all_ for them to get pregnant with Bennet, so he filled in those gaps. "Last time it was an...accident. A perfect accident. Now that we've been trying for a while we notice it more."

"I don't want to notice it...I want to _be_ pregnant."

"And we'll get there." Jamie held Liza close and shrugged. "Maybe your grandmother will put in a good word?"

That would be nice. It was all Liza wanted. Both she and Jamie wanted a slew of kids. Right now things weren't going there way, but it didn't mean they'd stay like that. Just as the seasons would change, so would their circumstances.

**OTHOTH**

That dreadful summer had flown by and now fall was in starting to close around Tree Hill. The Autumn air was crisp and cool with the trees showing signs of burnt oranges and reds. It created a perfect setting for the late October afternoon.

It was just a couple hours until the Halloween festivities began, but Liza sent Jamie to the store to pick up a few extra bags of candy before the neighborhood started circling around in costume. Jamie wasn't so sure there would be any candy left, but he went anyway. He had a helper too.

Dressed fully in his costume, Bennet's little boots clomped through the aisle of the grocery store as he led his father toward the candy section. His hat kept tilting sideways so he'd stop to fix it on occasion, but Bennet was on a mission. Unless the little guy was called to tend to a house fire or a cat in a tree, he was making it a point to bring back his mom some candy.

"I don't know, Chief. I don't see much candy." Jamie looked to the close to four year old and winced as they walked down the candy aisle.

"Yes-huh." Bennet pointed at the rows of candy and got a bag from the bottom shelf. "Here's tandy."

Jamie saw the black licorice his son was holding out and he took it from the boy. "This isn't very good candy, bud."

"It's tandy." Bennet didn't know candy could ever be bad.

"Look..." Jamie pointed at one of the last bags of Hershey Kisses. "Grab those."

"Deese?" Bennet hurried over to the shelf and picked up the bag that was heavier than he thought. "Whoa, dis has lots!"

"Well awesome, let's get it." Jamie knew chocolate was good. Who didn't like chocolate?

"Deese too?" Bennet found a bag of Starburst stuck between peppermints and held them out.

"Yeah, that a way, Chief." Jamie was pretty surprised that Bennet's candy finding skills were so good. Who knew that a toddler was a candy magnet? It must have been Bennet's short stature that helped him see all the lower shelves. "Alright, bud. Let's head to the checkout line."

"Ooh, ooh. Up. Let me rwide."

Nodding, Jamie scooped up Bennet and put him in the cart. "Gotta hurry and beat the lines." Jamie started to push the cart towards the front of the store and Bennet cupped his little hands around his mouth as he made a siren noise. He was only trying to help clear a path.

"Woo-woooo-woo-woooo-wooo..."

"Shh..." Jamie started to laugh and tried put his hand over Bennet's mouth. "Bennet, not in the store." The twenty-nine year old father looked to the other shoppers around him and gave them all an apologetic look.

"But I's a fireman."

"And you're an excellent one. You look the part and everything." Jamie turned out of the candy aisle, "It's just some of these people will think there's a real emergency."

"Oh."

Nodding, the father looked to his son. "And we don't want to get them worried."

Bennet thought he knew what his dad was trying to say, so he quit making the siren noise in the store. In the car, though, that was a different story. Jamie got to hear Bennet's emergency yelp the whole way home.

Liza was mixing up the assorted packs of candy into a huge bowl when the boys came inside. She was already dressed in her costume ready to go trick-or-treating with their son when he came running in the kitchen.

"Mama, we gots tandy."

"You did?" Liza turned around and smiled at her little fireman. She picked Bennet up and put him on the counter admiring his outfit. It took her back to her college days. She'd loved that her son had picked out that particular costume.

"Mmm-huh. Daddy's bwinging it."

Jamie walked into the kitchen with two bags of candy he and Bennet picked out. He couldn't help but smile at Liza. Bennet had chosen their costumes and he'd picked out a good one for Liza. Only she could make an M&Ms costume cute. She was the red one and had the white gloves and everything. Glancing to his son, Jamie laughed. "Bennet, if we run out of candy we can always give mom away."

The boy's mouth fell open and he shook his head, "No!"

Liza laughed and hugged her son. "Well thank you, Bennet. I'm glad you won't feed me to the little children."

"Me won't eat woo." Bennet furrowed his brow and shook his head. His dad couldn't be serious, could he?

Opening his mouth, Jamie acted like he was gonna take a bite out of Liza's shoulder.

"Ah...no, no, no!" Bennet held both of his hands up and tried to stop Jamie.

Liza turned to Jamie and shook her head. "He's just playing. Daddy wouldn't hurt me." She looked to Bennet and then back to her husband. "And actually...if he got on his costume he'd be the one fixing me."

"You fix me." Bennet held out his arm towards his mom and underneath his costume was a band-aid his mom had put on a few days earlier. Over three and a half, he was always playing rough and tough coming inside for a new super-hero band-aid all the time.

Smiling at their boy, Liza nodded. "Sometimes I do."

Jamie wanted to correct his wife. It wasn't sometimes. It was always. Liza had that way about her. She was the first to jump in and make a bruise lighten in color or make a cut sting a little less. It was simply in her nature. But tonight Jamie might be the first to do so. At least his costume made it seem that way. He'd be dressed in scrubs and a scrub cap. For just a little while Jamie Scott would trade in his sports writer persona for a medical one.

As Jamie went to get dressed, Liza and Bennet mixed up the candy for the trick-or-treaters. The doorbell rang and Bennet wanted to go answer the door so he got his mom to get him off the counter.

The little boy tried to open the door but when the two people heard the door knob trying to click they knew they were welcomed to come inside. Little blue eyes met a pair of older ones when the door opened. "Grandpa!"

"Hey, little Chief." Nathan scooped up his grandson and smiled and the mini firefighter. "Have you put out a lot of fires lately?"

"Nope."

Haley could watch Nathan with Bennet for the rest of her days. He'd been just as adorable with their own kids when they were little, but seeing him older with kids was even better. "Hi, Bennet..." Haley reached out to rub on the boy's costume covered arm. "Happy Halloween."

"Appy Alloween."

Liza heard the familiar voices and smiled at her in-laws as they walked in the kitchen. Haley had on a simple witch hat and Nathan had a cape with fake vampire teeth. "Hi."

"Hi. Happy Halloween." Haley saw the massive bowl of candy. "Looks like we're gonna be set for the next few years with all of that."

Laughing, Liza shrugged, "Well I really didn't want to run out."

It made perfect sense, and Haley pulled out a folded pillowcase from her purse. "This is for Bennet." She displayed the ghoulish scene Peyton had painted in dark colors with Bennet's name on the top.

"Oh, that's great."

"What's great?" Jamie walked into the kitchen as he tried to tie on his scrub cap. He smiled at his parents and saw the pillowcase. "Whoa, did Aunt Peyton do that?"

"She did. Isn't it great?" Haley turned to her son and couldn't help but smile at the sight of him in scrubs.

"What do you think, Bennet?" Nathan looked to the boy.

"Tandy bag!" Apparently the little guy thought it would do exactly what he needed it to do.

Jamie was still struggling to tie his cap on so he walked in front of Liza. "Will you get this for me?"

She tied the cap on perfectly and loved that it had little basketballs on it. The M&M saw the clock on the oven and turned to Bennet. It was just about time for them to take him out in the neighborhood. Nathan and Haley were going to man the front porch while she and Jamie took their son around the block as the sun started going down. "You ready, Bennet?"

"Yes!" He kicked down out of Nathan's arms and took the pillowcase from his grandmother.

"Charlotte said she might come by to see Bennet all dressed up."

"Oh yeah?" Jamie's younger sister had been back in Tree Hill for a few months and the bond between Charlotte and his son was already thick as thieves. She'd been up at college for most of his life, but when she'd come back to town this summer, Bennet had found himself a new best friend.

Haley nodded. "I think Sawyer wrangled her in to going out on a date with someone at Tric."

"Well, we probably won't get far. If she comes by while we're out tell her to stay a while." Jamie picked up Bennet and placed the little firefighter on his shoulders. "We may only get one street done before he gets T.I.R.E.D."

Nathan grabbed the bowl of candy and showed his vampire teeth as the five of them walked outside.

"Thanks for doing this." Liza looked to Haley who nodded.

"Oh sure. You know we love to come over." The two Mrs. Scotts saw Jamie put Bennet in a Radio Flyer wagon.

"Mama! Tum on!" Bennet waved over Liza and the nurse smiled. "We'll be back in a little while."

Haley shrugged, and took a seat next to Nathan. "Take your time. Enjoy it. These holidays fly by."

While the older Mr. and Mrs. Scott passed out candy at Jamie and Liza's door step, the younger one took the boy around the neighborhood. Riding around in the wagon had been fun for a little bit, but Bennet wanted to take initiative. He was all about flashing his cute smile and grabbing as much candy as his little hands would allow, and his adorableness let him get away with it.

The family of three made it halfway down their street and then Bennet wanted back in the wagon. His little legs made the trek from house to house seem like a marathon.

Holding out a little black fun-sized bag of M&Ms, Bennet looked to Liza. "Mama, it's you. Here." He held out the candy so his mom could eat it.

Jamie's mouth fell open. "What about me?"

Fishing though his limited candy supply, Bennet pulled out a something he wasn't sure what it was. "Here."

"Thank you." Jamie took the candy and then realized it was Swedish Fish. Those things were gross. "Mmm...my favorite Bennet, thanks."

"Ooh-ooh. Nother house." The little boy got out of the wagon and Liza walked Bennet to the door. The owners of the home cooed over the precious firefighter, and Jamie couldn't help but think the same thing. He'd want to coo over both of them. Liza and Bennet were pretty cute in their costumes. Without a doubt Bennet stole the show, but there was a soft sex appeal that came from Liza's M&Ms costume. It was weird to think, but it was true. Nobody could do a red M&M like her.

Jamie smiled at his two favorite people as they walked back to the wagon. "What did you get, bud?"

Dragging his pillowcase behind him, Bennet went with the most generic answer. "Tandy."

His response made Liza laugh and she held up the Kit Kat bar answering her husband's question with more detail.

"Mmm..." Jamie liked Kit Kats, and that was a good thing. Ninety percent of what Bennet picked up over the course of the night would end up being eaten by Jamie. No three year old needed that much candy. He'd only have to worry about splitting some of it with Liza.

For the next thirty minutes the little family of three gathered as much candy as Bennet wanted and after the twentieth house, the young boy had tired himself out. His boots were feeling heavy and so were his eyelids. Liza was pulling the wagon and Jamie spotted Bennet nodding off on their way to the next house.

"Liza...?" The scrub covered Jamie pointed at Bennet who'd been taken by the darkness. He kept nodding in and out of sleep.

Turning around, Liza slowed down and saw the boy wake himself up when he leaned a little _too_ far forward. "Aw...why don't you get him?"

Jamie did and picked up Bennet to carry him home. He took off Bennet's hat and put it in the wagon next to the candy bag. Their night had been cut short as expected so the trio headed back home.

Nathan and Haley were handing out candy to the trick-or-treaters when they saw the young family walking their way. Liza parked the wagon by the walkway and Jamie took Bennet inside. Once the boy was tucked away in bed, Jamie came back outside to enjoy the evening with his wife and parents.

As the night ticked away the crowd of kids started getting older by age. Instead of cartoon characters, the Scotts saw fake blood and scary masks. Costumes were both creative and terrifying. A clown wielding a plastic saw nearly put Haley into cardiac arrest.

Eventually the older Scotts knew it was getting late, and they left to let Jamie and Liza tend to the candy stash themselves. The trick-or-treaters had all but disappeared as midnight's dark cloak started to spread over town.

"Jamie...stop. That's not for you." Liza laughed at her husband and had to get onto him about eating the candy meant for others.

He flashed her his famous smirk and popped a cherry Starburst in his mouth. "Someone has to eat it."

He had a perfectly rational thought process and Liza couldn't find a flaw in his logic. "Fine...toss me something. One of the good ones."

Going through the bowl of candy, Jamie spotted a familiar orange square. He held up the peanut-butter cup and smirked. "Can't go wrong with this."

Liza got up from her chair and walked over to get the candy. Instead of taking it immediately, she sat down on his lap and then started to open it.

Jamie thought she might take a bite and then let him have the rest, but when she put the whole thing in her mouth, Jamie laughed. "You're not even gonna share?"

Licking her lips, sure to get all of the chocolate and peanut-butter, Liza shook her head. "Sorry." The crickets in the background seemed to amp up their volume as if welcoming November's impending arrival.

The soft glow from the moon lit up Liza's face. "I love you." Jamie couldn't help but kiss her and pulled away with a smirk. "Even if you don't share."

The taste of peanut-butter had been long gone, and now the only thing Liza could taste was the lingering cherry flavor left over from Jamie's recent Starburst. "Ugh...honey, that's gross." Liza coiled away from Jamie's face and held her hand in front of her nose. "I hate that smell."

"The smell? It's cherry." The only time she ever complained of anything cherry was when she'd been pregnant with Benent. She couldn't go near anything that had artificial cherry flavoring.

She was still on his lap and could see her sudden rejection of the cherry Startburst play thought his mind. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"You're pregnant." Liza didn't have to say it. Jamie could tell. He started to smile, "You are, aren't you?"

"I took a test this morning." Liza's cheeks were turning the shade of the cherry Starburst but the darkness was covering her color. "It was positive."

"Ha...that's great. That's perfect." Jamie put his arms around Liza and kissed her again.

Liza agreed. It had taken longer than expected, but they'd gotten where they wanted to be. It was only October but come June they'd be adding a fourth to their family. Halloween had been pretty good for Jamie and Liza. This was a treat, for sure. What they didn't know was that there was a trick up fate's sleeve. The couple thought they were getting everything they wanted, but they'd soon find out nothing was as it seemed.

**OTHOTH**

**Liza's pregnant. I bet you all could call that one. But...as hinted, things are not going to be easy. Stay tuned for next chapter to find out what happens. Any guesses?**

**My reviewers: Thank you for the continued support!**

**Anonymoususer: I hope your "hell" week in school went alright. I know I'm so ready for the semester to be over that I can't wait for Christmas break, lol. I'm glad you liked that I included Sam last chapter. I enjoy bringing back the roommates. I thought it was a nice break to see Jamie drunk. It's not often that I have the characters "mess" up, since I'm trying to jump and skip a lot of time, but after a reviewer suggested it, I knew I wanted to try it out. I'm glad you liked it. Ha, well you're welcome for the insight about little boys. And that's so funny you have a twin sister, me too! Ha, what a coincidence. Thank you so much for the long and meticulous review. They always make me smile! **

**Review Please!**


	25. When You've Got Trouble

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 25: When You've Got Trouble  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OTH characters and I'm not a doctor either.**

**A/N: Virtual fist pump since the semester is over! It feels so good not having to go to class today, or the next week, or the next... Love it. So...here we go. Here's the latest installment of Jamie and Liza's journey, and this chapter marks a turning point. Good thing or bad? Read and find out. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

-3 Months

Christmas Eve was always a chaotic night. Getting dressed and ready for the annual party was normally easy, but Liza was trying to find the right outfit that would hide any evidence of a bump, and getting a toddler dressed took three times the amount of time it should.

Jamie was the only one ready, and since Liza was still contemplating her attire, he was the one searching through their son's dresser drawer for a particular item of clothing. Feeling someone tug on his pants, Jamie turned around and laughed at his newly turned four year old son.

Bennet had his hands out and a smirk that was quickly becoming a permanent fixture on his young face. "I'm ready!" The boy looked down at his outfit like he'd just put on the most awesome thing ever. He had his cute, red, long sleeve Santa shirt on, but the bottom half of the outfit didn't quite match. Instead of the dark green corduroy pants that went perfectly with the red top, Bennet decided on a pair of pajama bottoms with colorful fish all over them.

"Ha, Bennet...you can't wear that."

"Why?" The little boy was comfortable and warm. He was perfectly content.

Kneeling down, Jamie smiled. "Cause it's for the Christmas party, you goof." He pointed to Bennet's pants and shook his head. "These are sleeping pants, not party pants."

"I like them."

Taking a deep breath, Jamie knew this clothes ordeal could last a while. "I know, but you're supposed to wear the _green_ pants."

"I like this." Bennet furrowed his brow and looked down at his cool fish pants.

"Look, I'm not wearing my sleeping pants..." The twenty-nine year old father looked to his black pants and then to his son. "And...those pants don't have pockets. How are you gonna hold on to things?" Jamie started to smile with a raised brow. Last year Liza found out the hard way that Bennet had chocolate in his pockets. There had been a chocolatey disaster in the dryer.

His dad had a point with that. The little blonde boy loved to sly snatch a few Hershey Kisses from the various candy bowls that were strewn throughout his grandparents' house. "Oh okay. I guess so..." Bennet pushed down his pajama pants with a huff.

Jamie turned back to the dresser and tried to find the corduroy pants he'd been looking for.

"Hey, Daddy?" Bennet looked up to his dad with a curious brow. "What's Santa getting _you_ for Christmas?"

Spotting the pants, Jamie grabbed them and turned around. "What's he getting me for Christmas?"

"Yeah, what did you ask for? I asked for the trains and that widing car... What do you want?"

Kneeling back down by his son, Jamie slipped one of Bennet's legs through the pants. If he was being honest, Jamie was already getting what he wanted. A little girl or a boy; it didn't really matter. Come June they'd find out.

Since his dad didn't respond quickly, Bennet widened his eyes. "You didn't ask for anything?"

Jamie smiled and pulled up Bennet's pants with a shrug and smacked him on the bottom. "I have everything." He quickly got up and scooped up his son with a laugh. "Right? _Right_?" Jamie swung Bennet through the air and tossed him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, holding onto his feet and ankles. "Where'd he go?"

Laughing, Bennet answered, "Here. I'm right here!" He was hanging upside down and loved it.

"Where?" Jamie turned and it made Bennet swing as he moved. "I don't see him." The boy's laughs were sweet, and Jamie started to walk to the master bedroom. "Liza...?"

Stepping out of the bathroom, Liza arched her brow. She'd just finished getting dressed and saw Jamie walk in the bedroom. Liza loved that he was such a hands-on dad. Bennet was already dressed, ready, and had a smile on his face that was picture worthy.

"Have you seen our son?" Jamie had a cute grin on his face and turned around to keep up the fun.

Just as her husband turned, Liza knew what was about to happened. "Oh Jamie, don't..."

Liza's words hadn't stopped him in time, but the sound Bennet's head made as it hit the bedpost did. When he'd turned around, Jamie's momentum caused Bennet to swing out, knocking his little head on the wooden post.

The young dad moved Bennet over to the bed and looked at their son. "Bennet? Are you okay?"

Scratching his head, the boy sat up and winced. "I think I shoulda had a helmet." He scrunched up his nose as his head started to hurt. Luckily for Bennet he was at the age where he could fall down or get hurt and simply bounce off things.

Liza walked closer to the bed and ran her hand over Bennet's light hair. "That sounded like it hurt."

"I'm okay."

Jamie felt terrible that he'd just smacked his son's head against the bed post and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Bennet."

"It's okay. It's not gonna put you on the naughty list." Bennet scooted off his parents bed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "And 'sides. You told me you has everything you want."

Equating the incident to Santa's naughty and nice list made both of his parents smile. Bennet ran out of his parents room and left Jamie and Liza to themselves.

Turning to her husband, Liza stepped closer to him. "Everything you want, huh?"

Smirking, Jamie nodded and his hands instantly flew to Liza's belly. There was hardly any evidence of a bump but he knew it was there. "The other stuff doesn't matter." It was true. Even though a new grill would be great or even a new putter; those material things were just that. He studied her face and then looked down at her athletic frame. "You look beautiful, by the way."

Liza felt her heart melt. He was always gonna be Mr. Good With Words, wasn't he? "Thanks."

"So are we telling everyone tonight?"

"Tell everyone what?" Bennet walked back into the bedroom and secured the Santa hat he'd sprinted off to go get.

Liza bit her lip and laughed. "Well..." She looked to Jamie and took a deep breath.

"What do you think about being a big brother, Bennet?" Jamie looked to the boy with a smile and raised brows.

"But I'm little." The little guy wasn't catching on.

Liza laughed out loud and walked over to their son, scooping him up. "What we mean is...we're gonna have another baby. You're gonna have a little brother or sister." Liza nodded with a grin. "Exciting, right?"

Bennet's mind was and had been on Santa Claus all day, and his blue eyes started to water. "But I wanted a train." He started to cry and made the saddest face imaginable.

"Bud..._Santa_'s not bringing the baby. He's still gonna get you presents." Jamie walked over to Bennet and rubbed on his back.

"He will?" Big tears were coming out Bennet's eyes and rolling down his cheeks.

"Of course he will." Liza looked at Jamie with a wince and then pressed her cheek against Bennet's temple.

"You know...you're gonna love being a big brother, Bennet." Jamie rubbed on the boy's back some more with a nod. "You will. I did. I had such a good time with Charlotte. I still do."

Leaning into his mom, Bennet sniffed. The mention of Charlotte had Bennet change the subject. "Can we go see her?" He knew his cool aunt would be at the Christmas party.

"We can." Liza nodded. "I bet everyone's wanting to see you."

Bennet grabbed the ball of his Santa hat and wiped his nose. "I'm ready." Liza put the four year old down and Bennet took his dad's hand. "Come on."

The former UNC soccer star watched her boys walk out of the bedroom and she got her purse. She met them outside and the family of three headed to Nathan and Haley's house.

Bennet hurried inside and found Charlotte as soon as he could. He had special place in his heart for his twenty-two year old aunt. Jamie and Liza greeted everyone as they came in, and after Jamie took their coats he walked back to his wife with drinks in his hand.

Taking the ginger-ale, Liza smiled thinking about Bennet's reaction. "So...I wasn't expecting _tears_."

Smiling, Jamie shook his head. "Me either." He took a sip of his drink and shrugged as he swirled the whiskey against the ice. "I guess I'd be upset if Santa brought me a baby brother or sister instead of the train set I really wanted."

Leaning into his side, Liza rolled her eyes with a smile. "I guess."

"That thing is gonna take forever to put together, by the way." Jamie knew that the train set they got Bennet came with a million pieces between all the tracks, train cars, and other little bits. "We'll be up all night."

Nodding because they probably would be, Liza took a sip of her drink and scrunched up her nose. "Ugh..."

"What?"

"It's just..." Liza brought the glass up to her mouth and then quickly pulled it way. "It's really fumy." That wasn't the best way to describe it, but her ginger-ale smelled really strong. The potent odor ran through her system and she handed her glass to Jamie. "Ugh...take this."

"What do you want?"

"I don't know..." Liza laughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Anything else."

Feeling bad that her simple soda caused such a problem, Jamie headed to the kitchen where he saw his dad. Nathan was peeking his head in the refrigerator and Jamie couldn't help but laugh. "Mom's gonna catch you looking for those little sandwiches."

Quickly pulling his head out of the refrigerator and shutting the door, Nathan furrowed his brow. "I wasn't looking."

Laughing still, Jamie walked over to the sink and poured out Liza's drink. "Right."

Walking over to his son, Nathan couldn't deny his failed attempt. "I would have gotten you one."

"They're sitting out on the table over there. Just get one of those." Jamie smiled at his dad and rinsed Liza's cup with some water.

"The ones she saves are better."

Haley walked into the kitchen and immediately raised her brow. "Why must I assume you two are up to something when you're both in here?"

Jamie laughed out loud and looked at his dad. "It wasn't even me this time." He started to fix some ice-water for his wife and walked passed his mom with a smirk. "All Dad, Mom. All him."

Haley looked at the former Bobcat. "Nathan!"

Walking out of the kitchen with a smile, Jamie looked around for Liza but didn't know where she'd wandered off to. Making his way through the sea of family and friends, Jamie walked over to Charlotte and Bennet. "Have you seen Liza?"

"Shh...I'm concemtating." The little boy was in the middle of a game of slap with his aunt. He had his little hands in Charlotte's anticipating her move to hit hers.

Charlotte smiled at the way her nephew said concentrating, and acted like she was about to hit Bennet's hand but didn't. She looked up to her older brother with a shrug. "I thought I saw her go upstairs."

Upstairs? What was she doing up there? The party was downstairs. "Alright." He started for the stairs and figured he'd try his old bedroom first. It was dark, but Jamie could see the bits of light shining through the closed bathroom door. "Liza?"

Sitting against the tub, Liza put her head in her hands. "Yeah? I'm in here." She'd forgotten that morning sickness wasn't limited to the morning. Clearing her throat and resting her hand on her stomach, she took a deep breath.

Trying the door knob, Jamie furrowed his brow when he realized it was locked. "Are you okay?"

Slowing getting of the floor, Liza walked over to the door and opened it up. She nodded and leaned her head against the hard wooden door. "I didn't want to throw up in one of the downstairs bathrooms. I knew no one would come up here."

Taking a step closer, Jamie looked concerned. "Was it the ginger-ale?"

"I guess?" Liza wasn't sure. "I think I should stay away from that stuff and anything cherry flavored."

Nodding, Jamie reached out and put his hand on the side of Liza's shoulder. "I guess so." He held out the drink he got for her. "Here. You want some water?"

"Thank you." She took a few small sips and then sighed. "What I wouldn't give for this to have _actually_ happened in the morning." To get sick at the annual Christmas Eve party may have been the worst timing ever.

Shaking his head, Jamie wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay."

Closing her eyes, Liza rested her head against Jamie's chest. "I love you." If she could stay like that for a while, maybe it would pass?

"I love you, too." He placed a lingering kiss atop her forehead.

Three minutes, five minutes, ten minutes or so passed and the young Scotts were still up in Jamie's room. Downstairs, everyone at the party was unaware about what was going on upstairs. Almost everyone, at least.

"Aw man!" Bennet crossed his arms in front of his chest with a pouty face. "I can't believe you won." Bennet's latest slap competitor wasn't his aunt but a certain opinionated blonde who didn't particularly like children.

Taking the Santa hat off of his head, the twenty-three year old put it on her own. "It's cause I'm awesome, kid." Sawyer laughed at the little boy and arched her brow.

Trying to one-up the girl, Bennet narrowed his eyes. "Well guess what?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna be a big brother."

Nodding, Sawyer had the same defense. "Well I'm a big sister." Sawyer started to smirk at Bennet and then she realized what Bennet was telling her. "Wait...what?" As the boy opened her mouth, Sawyer grabbed for Charlotte's arm who was sitting near by.

"I'm gonna be a big brother."

Charlotte had been talking with her mom and aunt when Sawyer tugged her over. She caught the tail end of Bennet's sentence.

"Did...is he...?" Sawyer looked to her cousin and then to Bennet. "He totally just blabbed on his parents!"

Charlotte felt a smile spread across her face and she saw two people coming down the stairs hand in hand. Hurrying over to her brother, Charlotte flung her arms around him. "Oh my gosh, congratulations."

Feeling mortified that everyone could hear her from down there, Liza bugged her eyes. "You heard that? I'm so sorr..."

"No, no. Bennet just said it." Charlotte looked to her nephew and then to her brother and sister-in-law. "You're having another baby?"

Wrapping his arm around Liza's back, he kissed the side of her head and then looked to Charlotte with a nod. "We're having another baby."

Across the room, a certain raspy voiced fashion designer perked up. "Baby? Did someone just say baby?" Brooke found herself walking toward the commotion before she even knew what was happening.

Pretty soon the entire gathering at Nathan and Haley's swarmed around Jamie and Liza to offer up their congratulations, smiles, and hugs.

Haley nearly had to fight the crowd since everyone was around her son, but she made it through and smiled at him with a tear in her eye. "Jame, I'm so excited for you." Haley hugged her oldest and couldn't believe they were going to have a second grandchild.

"Merry Christmas, Mom." Jamie felt his mom move over to hug Liza. He and his wife locked eyes with each other and couldn't help but smile. This was how things were supposed to be. Everything was perfect.

It sure seemed that way. Everything would be alright until the second day of June turned nearly perfect into disastrous.

**OTHOTH**

Two weeks away from the due date about three o'clock in the morning and Jamie and Liza were both sound asleep. The window closest to Liza's side of the bed was cracked, and the summer wind blew the curtain away from the window in a slow but constant pattern.

Jamie rolled closer to his wife and he pushed his head into his pillows to re-situate. His hand ran against something cool as it got close to Liza's body. His eyes slowly opened and he moved his hand down Liza's length and realized it wasn't only cool, but wet as well. Pulling his hand out to study it, Jaime didn't see anything and reached out to touch Liza. When his hand landed on her shirt, he instantly furrowed his brow with worry. Why was she wet?

Leaning over to turn on the light, Jamie let the small lamp guide his next movements. He started to lift the covers off of Liza and held his breath. He reached out for her sleeping body and could visibly see that dampness on her shirt. Worried, Jamie started to move his hands around her torso and chest only to find that she was soaked with sweat.

Realizing someone was touching her, Liza opened her eyes. Now awake, she could feel her heart pounding beneath in her chest and the cold, damp shirt that fell across her skin. "Jamie..." Her voice was filled with worry.

"You're soaking wet. Are you okay?"

Raising her hand to her chest, Liza started to get nervous as she shook her head. "I...I... No." Something was wrong, but the nurse didn't know what.

"Here..." He started to pull off the sweat soaked shirt, "...lets get you out of this."

As her husband helped her out of her shirt, Liza put her hand over her heart again. "I feel like I've been given one thousand shots of adrenalin. My heart's..." It was one thing to be asleep when it was happening, but to be awake, was a whole new experience. How had she slept through this in the first place?

Jamie put his hand on Liza's chest and he started to get scared. "We need to go to the hospital. Do you...are you...is everything else okay?"

Leaning up, Liza shook her head. "No...I don't...I don't think so." Instantly her hands flew to her stomach and she started to worry about the baby. "Jamie, what if... What if something's wrong."

That's what he was afraid of but he tried to be brave. "It's gonna be okay." He got off the bed and reached for his phone. Hopefully Charlotte would be willing to watch Bennet while they left. They didn't need to take their four and a half year old son with them. "I'll call Charlotte."

Nodding, Liza got off the bed and waddled over to the dresser to put on some fresh clothes. By the time she got ready, Jamie had already talked to his sister and Charlotte was on her way.

Looking at his phone, Jamie scrolled through the contacts and looked to his wife. "Doctor Walker needs to know."

Feeling like a terrible mom, Liza sighed and shook her head. "I should have gotten the test. If I had gotten the amnio then we might know what's wrong."

"Liza..." Jamie walked over to the woman he loved and shook his head. "He said it might do more harm than good, that we wouldn't really know anything till the baby's born. You said the same thing."

She knew she did, but now as she faced some sort of complication, Liza wished she'd gotten it done. About six weeks ago, Dr. Walker had a little cause for concern but it hadn't been anything to stress over.

_The doctor's office waiting room seemed more crowded than usual, but Jamie and Liza wouldn't have to wait much longer. Liza thumbed through the pages of a parenting magazine, and Jamie glanced at the ring he'd given her six years ago. Their time at UNC together made him think of their old friends and Jamie looked up to Liza with a grin. "Did you and the girls all know you'd be pregnant at the same time?" Margaret was two months behind Liza, and Ansley called last week to share the good news making her about five and a half months behind._

_Looking at her 30 weeks big belly, Liza shrugged. "I think we always joked about it." Her smiled widened as her brows arched. "I kinda hoped Kate would be on board but I guess she'll wait for the next round." Her New York lawyer friend was still looking for Mr. Right._

_With a cute grin, Jamie tilted his head. "Already thinking about the next round?" He laughed and leaned into her side._

Shrugging, Liza answered. "_Margaret and I were talking about names. Family names. We didn't want to both end up picking the same one." Margaret and Charles found out they were having a girl but Jamie and Liza were waiting to find out. It was more exciting that way._

"_What did you tell her were your favorite Bennet names?"_

"_Louise...if it's a girl, or maybe Louis for a boy...after Nana." Liza knew she wanted her grandmother remembered somehow. "I know it's old fashioned but it doesn't have to be what the baby goes by."_

_Jamie furrowed his brow. "You don't want to call the baby Lou?" He smiled as his furrowed brow changed to a raised brow. "It might be cute for a girl? Our baby could pull it off."_

"_Lou?" Liza wasn't so sure about that. "I don't know." She shook her head with a laugh. "The first name can come from your side of the family, or you can pick." Liza looked to her husband and nodded. "Well...I may have to shoot down Bob or Royal, though."_

_Laughing, Jamie tested a name. "Royal Louis Scott." He arched his brow and shrugged. "Sounds noble."_

_Liza laughed and shook her head. "Let's not do that one." She put her hands on her stomach. "Please."_

"_Scott. Liza, Scott."_

"_That's us." Liza heard her name and started to get up. After the nurses took her weight, and other typical measurements, the couple went into an exam room and waited for Dr. Walker. Liza got situated in the chair and closed her eyes as she leaned back. "This place always makes me nervous."_

"_This place?" Jamie walked next to her and stood by the chair._

"_I don't know why but I can be in a hospital all the time and not get nervous about anything, but put me in here and I start to sweat." She fanned her armpits with an embarrassed laugh._

"_At the hospital you're not the patient."_

_That was probably the case. "Yeah, I guess so."_

_There was a knock on the door and a young doctor walked in to greet the Scotts. "Hi Liza, Jamie." He shook Jamie's hand and picked up Liza's chart. "Thirty weeks. How are you feeling, Liza?"_

"_Good. Great, really."_

_Nodding, Dr. Walker put Liza's chart down and turned on the ultrasound machine. "Everything seems to be alright. Baby's weight is a little low, but we'll see how he or she is doing in a minute. Some times weight doesn't really mean much."_

"_I've been eating a lot so..." She knew that birth weight often correlated with mother's nutrition, but she'd been eating healthy and eating often._

"_A lot." Jamie nodded and then felt Liza's eyes burn into him. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say. _

"_Jamie..." Liza's eyes widened and it made Dr. Walker laugh._

"_You'd be surprised how candid the dads get sometimes. I had one patient make her husband walk home."_

_Looking to his wife, Jamie winced. "I don't have to walk, do I?"_

_Liza shook her head and took Jamie's hand as Dr. Walker squirted on the ultrasound jelly._

"_You two still don't want to know the sex, right?" Dr. Walker rolled the probe over Liza's belly so he could get a look at things._

"_Right. Keep it a surprise." Jamie looked to Liza and nodded. He knew she could read an ultrasound image. "No cheating, Scott."_

_Liza loved that he'd called her Scott and smiled, raising her arm above her head when she heard her heartbeat and the baby's echo out of the machine. She closed her eyes and turned to Jamie. "You think it's a boy, don't you?"_

_Jaime honestly didn't know. He looked at the ultrasound and shrugged. He certainly didn't know how to read that thing and even if he did he wouldn't be able to tell what anything other than the head was. "Do you think it's a boy?"_

_Raising her shoulders, Liza smiled. "Maybe..." She'd been good so far. She really had no idea what they were having. One quick peak and she'd be able to figure it out, but it was fun not knowing._

"_Here we are. Here's a great picture." Dr. Walker pointed at the screen and held out his hands. "And just to be careful..." He covered his hand over the baby's waist._

"_How's everything look?" Liza smiled at the baby but knew that the image only told so much._

"_Baby's a little underweight but like I said, that's not terribly uncommon. Heartbeat is good. Vitals are all good. Right now everything looks great. If you wanted to do an amnio and get a better idea of the weight issue we can do that, but as you probably know, there are risks with the procedure."_

_Liza knew that the test would provide a more detailed report about the growth and function of the baby's organs, but there wasn't anything doctors would do to fix it. Nothing could happen until the baby was born anyway. "If the baby stays at a low weight the main risk is breathing on their own, right?"_

"_Right, and there is very little we can do prenatally for that. If that is the case we'd probably put the baby on a respirator or oxygen after delivery and go from there."_

_ Liza nodded at Dr. Walker and knew the most common problem was in the lungs,_

_Jamie wasn't versed on this kind of conversation. "What's that mean. Is it bad?"_

"_It happens a lot, actually. Some babies just need a push to get their respiratory system moving like it should once they're born." Dr. Walker looked to the screen and shrugged, "But that may not even be the case with yours. Two more months and you may have a perfectly healthy baby. Weight may be low, five pounds or so, or you could end up delivering an eight pound baby. We just can't be sure."_

"_So that test?" Jamie still wasn't sure if it was a good thing or bad thing._

"_It's up to you two, really." Doctor Walker looked to the husband and wife._

_Liza took a deep breath and put her hands on her belly. Even though she was pretty far along, amniocentesis were thought to encourage miscarriages in certain cases, they were incredibly painful for some women, caused bleeding from time to time, and were just another thing to worry about. "I'm okay without one."_

"_You're the nurse, so..." If Liza was happy without one, Jamie didn't need it._

Back then Liza thought she didn't need it, but now two weeks away, heart racing out of her chest, and feeling a sticky sweat prickle on her skin, Liza wished she'd gotten that test.

Charlotte made it to the house and then Jamie and Liza were on their way to the hospital. Jamie called Doctor Walker who was quick in telling Jamie he'd meet the couple there. Liza's heart was still pounding furiously but not nearly as bad as it had been. When they got into the hospital and were admitted, Liza was hooked up to an EKG, blood pressure, and heart-rate machines. Jamie was by her side the entire time and he could tell she was scared to death.

"How are you doing?" He rubbed on her shoulder and leaned down to kiss her head.

Shrugging was the only response Liza gave.

A nurse technician rolled in the ultrasound machine and smiled at the couple. "Doctor Walker should be here any minute. I'm gonna set this up for him. Do a preliminary check." Before she started with the ultrasound she needed to hook up the fetal monitors.

Liza was terrified the baby's monitors would stay silent, and the thought of not hearing a heart-beat made her face scrunch with worry.

"I'm right here." Jamie took Liza's hand with both of his and rubbed on her arm soothingly.

Just as soon as the woman placed the pads on Liza, they heard the machine start to beep and they knew the baby was still with them.

Liza sighed heavily and then saw Dr. Walker come into the room.

"Hey, guys." He walked into the room and put on a pair of gloves. He turned to Liza with a concerned look. "Was it chest pain?"

"I don't know if it was the pain so much, but I felt like my heart was stuck in overdrive. I could feel it beating away and..."

"She was soaking wet when I woke up. _Drenched_ in sweat."

Nodding at what the couple was telling him, Dr. Walker walked over to the machines to check on things. "Baby's heart-rate seemed to spike..." He went over the other numbers and shook his head. "Something's got the baby in stress." He pressed his fingers into his forehead to think about what it could be. Turning toward the ultrasound machine, Dr. Walker picked up the jelly and probe. "Maybe we'll find something with this."

Liza's mind had flown elsewhere and she was trying not to think about much, because the reality of the situation made her want to cry. The worst part was not knowing what what wrong.

Jamie continued to rub on Liza hoping his touch might give her some sort of strength or comfort.

They all heard the baby's heartbeat come through the ultrasound and Dr. Walker studied the picture on the screen. He used his fingers to trace things and then he looked to the nurse technician. "Will you go get the attending. I think I've spotted the issue."

"What is it?" Liza could take it. She dealt with things like this all the time with some of her young patients.

"Looks to be a short cord." Dr. Walker pointed at the umbilical cord and shook his head. "It's not something you normally look for, but it's gotta be the problem. It could be stretching thin if the baby's moving or has moved a lot" Dr. Walker couldn't be positive and moved the probe in another direction. "It might be the cause for the low weight as well." If the cord was short or thinned then nutrients could have been lost in transport.

Liza couldn't help but scan her eyes over the ultrasound. She located the cord and tried to decipher the image as best as she could. This wasn't her area of specialty so she wouldn't know for certain. Long cords were more common than short cords so she really had know idea what it meant. "How does it impact the baby?" She glued her eyes to the picture and then felt her eyes start to water.

"Right now we won't know. The birth may be tricky, though. Short cords sometimes call for a C-section."

"I don't want a C-section."

Jamie was taking all of the information in and took a deep breath.

Dr. Walker nodded at Liza. "You may not need one. Depending on the length you could deliver vaginally without a problem. It's really just a wait-and-see kind of thing."

"What about this...the heart stuff." Jamie looked to Liza and wanted to know why she'd experienced what she had.

"Since Liza is close to term the baby may have gotten antsy. Any irritation to the cord could have caused this the baby stress which led to Mom's stress."

"Will it break? I mean what are the chances of that happening?"

Dr. Walker shook his head at the nearly thirty year old father. "Little to none. The biggest fear will be with labor. We're gonna want to do everything to keep Liza and the baby safe. This instance was scary for you two I'm sure, but its probably best we found out about the cord now."

"So it was stress induced?" Liza looked to her doctor wondering if her racing heart had been caused by stress from the baby or cord.

"Seems so. I'll want to keep you another hour or so to make sure nothing happens. If there's any cause for concern we may want you to stay but I think you'll be out of here soon."

And so that was the case. After nearly two hours of observation, Dr. Walker released Liza from the hospital and told her to rest for the next two weeks. The longer the baby stayed in, the best his or her chances of maturing were. Right now the baby seemed to be right around four pounds fourteen ounces, and any extra weight gained would be beneficial.

When the couple got home, Liza went straight to bed and didn't even say a word to Charlotte. It wasn't that Liza had some pent up hatred toward her young sister-in-law, that was hardly the case, it was just that the UNC grad didn't want to talk to anyone.

It was just before seven o'clock in the morning when Jamie shut the front door. He met his sister with a somber smile.

"Is everything okay?"

He wasn't even sure. "Not really. I don't know."

"But is the baby okay?"

Jamie nodded and ran his hands over his face. "For now."

"Um..." Charlotte checked her watch and shrugged. "I'll stick around for a while, and when Bennet get's up I can take him for the day if it helps."

It would help a lot. "Really? That would be great. Thank you."

"Yeah, anything." Charlotte crossed her arms in front of her chest and her big brown eyes glanced up the stairs. "How's Liza?"

Jamie shrugged and shook his head. He knew she was terrified of the what ifs and what could bes. "Scared." He sighed and then headed upstairs. Jamie stuck his head in Bennet's room quickly and then walked into his and Liza's room. She was lying on the bed and he slid next to her, wrapping his arms around her frame. "Charlotte's gonna take Bennet to the park or somewhere later. I think we need to sleep this off." He kissed the back of Liza's neck and sighed.

Liza felt a single tear glide down her cheek and splat against her pillow. That's exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to sleep it off. Sleep it away. All of this was a bad dream, right? Everything had been going perfectly fine with the pregnancy. The baby was on the small side, but Liza knew that wasn't uncommon, and sometimes it was nothing to worry about. But in this case, in her case, it _was_ something to worry about.

Within twenty minutes Liza heard Jamie's soft snores, Bennet waking up and Charlotte' voice telling him they were spending the day together, and when she knew she was alone, Liza got out of bed and headed downstairs. She walked into the living room over to the bookshelf and pulled out four of her old college textbooks, got the laptop, a notebook, pen and paper, and set up shop at the dining room table. It had been years since she studied up on something so diligently but Liza couldn't fight the need to know everything about her condition. What were the true risks? What were common procedures? What were the statistics on short cords? She wanted to know and she intended to find out.

An hour passed and Liza was buried in paperwork. On one piece of paper she sketched out the notes on how short cords happened and why. On the next she wrote down the risks of a short cord for the baby and then on the next for the mom. For the baby she was reading things like abdominal wall defects, diaphragmatic hernia, ectopia cordis, sternal cleft, intracardiac defects, extrophy of the bladder; the list went on and on. There was something that was even called short umbilical cord syndrome which resulted in almost certain death for the baby, but Liza was sure she didn't fall under that category.

The risks for her were just as scary too. Retained placenta, abruption, hemorrhaging, episiotomy; Liza was in for complications just as the baby was.

Thirty more minutes into her studies and she heard Jamie come down the stairs.

He woke up after a much needed nap and wanted to find her when he saw she wasn't in bed. "What are you doing down here?"

She looked at the books in front of her and put down he pen. "I couldn't go back to bed." She shook her head, "Knowing something was wrong."

"Liza..."

"No, Jamie. I can't stop thinking about it. I can't stop thinking that our baby might have a bad heart, or bladder problems, a cleft palate, club feet, deformed lungs..."

"Stop it! Stop." Jamie tensed up and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear that. "Why are you even looking at that stuff?" He walked over to her and picked up her notebook.

Starting to cry, Liza felt her lip quiver. "I want to know the _truth_. I want to know what we're up against."

Jamie could barely read all of the medical terms on the page and he certainly didn't know what it meant. Flipping the page he saw the things that could go wrong with his wife. His stomach fell to his feet and he shook his head. He was reading worst case scenarios and he started to get upset. "None of this is happening."

Wiping a tear away, Liza got out of her chair. "It might. It could." She'd understood the reality of what might happen, and her experience as a nurse told her life didn't always work out like you wanted it.

"It's not."

"Jamie, we have to be realistic! This is not okay. I'm not okay. The baby is not okay!"

He wanted to see past the shades of gray and dark horizon. Jamie didn't want to think about what could go wrong and what might happen. He tossed the notebook on the table and shook his head with anger and sadness. "We're not gonna be one of those couples who loses a child two days after it's born. I'm not gonna be one of those guys who loses his wife in labor. I...I can't." Liza started to cry harder because of her emotional state and because of the fear that was painted all over her husband's face. She walked into his chest and hugged him. Jamie ran his hands over Liza's back and sighed. "I won't."

Determination would only get you so far, though. What someone wanted wasn't always what they got.

**OTHOTH**

The day Liza went into labor was a day where Jamie's world stopped.

It had been an ordinary Tuesday, one day after the due date, when it happened. Liza had been watching Jamie and Bennet play around in the back yard when she knew it was time. Surprisingly she didn't seem nervous or riddled with anxiety. Liza was calm and collected. Once she told the boys what was going on, the three Scotts drove to the hospital and met both sets of grandparents there. Nathan and Donald took Bennet to roam around the gift shop- to kept him pre-occupied while Jamie and Liza got ready for baby number two.

In the hospital, Liza was quiet and reserved. If she was freaking out internally she was holding it in pretty well. Almost an hour into things, and Liza was leaning against the pillows in her hospital bed, clutching onto her stomach with a grasp that seemed unyielding.

Haley and Eleanor were gonna go on an ice run and Jamie scooted his chair up to Liza's bed. "Hey...talk to me." Jamie knew Liza's quietness was a facade for her true emotions.

Shrugging, Liza bit her lip with a sigh. "I'm just scared. For me. For the baby." Her blue eyes looked to Jamie's, "For you." Labor was going to put the most stress on the baby and herself, and she knew it wasn't going to easy for anyone.

He was scared too, but Jamie didn't want his fear to shape Liza's so he took her hand. "I love you." Jamie flashed Liza a sweet smirk and nodded. "And whatever happens..."

She didn't want him to sound all sappy so she finished his sentence. "...happens."

"Happens." Jamie nodded and turned around when he saw Dr. Walker come in the room.

"Hi." Liza's voice was soft but welcoming.

Smiling, the doctor approached the couple, clipboard in hand. "I've been going over things and I want to talk about our options. I know you don't want a C-sections but if the cord is too short to span the canal we won't have a choice."

"But we still don't know the length, right?" Jamie looked to the man who looked about his own age.

"Right, so we can try to do a vaginal birth, but the stress may be too much on you and the baby. A C-section is going to be just as strenuous. It'll be harder on you, but it might be better for the baby." Dr. Walker sighed. "The baby is still really little so the longer we wait the better, but we do have to worry about placental separation so..."

Liza knew her options and sighed. "Essentially both of them are bad options."

"Well I wouldn't put it that way..." Doctor walker glanced at the fetal heart rate monitor. "At this point we're just waiting to see how the baby does during this. If there's any stress or anything that makes this an emergency situation we'll do a C-section."

"Will I be able to be in there?" Jamie didn't want to leave Liza's side for a second.

"Most likely." Dr. Walker nodded. "You'll be able to be stay back by Liza's head."

"And if something goes wrong. What's the procedure?" Liza wanted to know in case it were to happen.

"Two things. If it's the baby, we've got a team ready to go to the NICU. I know you know most of them, and they're a great group. Right now we're most concerned with the lungs, and the baby will go there regardless, just to make sure everything is functioning. For you, if something happens to you it'll depend on the situation. Be it a cardiovascular problem from stress or something I have to take care of, we're ready." Doctor Walker knew it was a lot of information to throw at the young couple and took a deep breath. "I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you and the baby are as healthy as possible. In certain cases I always..."

Liza spotted two little blue eyes peeping in the room and she smiled. "Hey, Bud."

Bennet stepped into the doorway of the hospital room and looked at all of fancy machines. "Look what I got." Bennet held out a stuffed animal and grinned. "It's a puppy." The brown floppy eared dog was a cute little something the boy picked out when he was with his grandfathers. "It's for the baby."

"That was nice, Bennet." Jamie watched his four and a half year old walk closer and smiled.

Liza shifted a little in bed and patted the spot next to her. Dr. Walker excused himself so the family could be together for a little while. He could come back later. As he walked out of the door, Liza's dad followed him.

"Doctor Walker?" Donald introduced himself, "I'm Liza's father, and I was wondering if you could...what exactly may happen with her and baby?"

Slipping a pen in the pocket of his coat, Dr. Walker took a deep breath. "Anything can happen, really. Right now we're concerned with the baby and lung function, but there's just too little to know right now." Medicine wasn't as cut and dry as it seemed. Liza's case provided very little insight on the best thing to do so the Dr. Walker and his team were having to wait it out.

It wasn't as detailed of an answer as Mr. Bennet hoped but maybe there wasn't an answer to what would happen. Donald walked back into the hospital room and smiled at the sight. Bennet was in the bed next to Liza telling them all about the stuffed animal he'd gotten.

Another three hours drifted by and so did the people in Liza's room. Her mom would be in there for a while, then her in-laws, her dad, her mom and dad together; everyone was doing there part to keep Liza's entertained as best as they could.

Mrs. Bennet was knitting a sweater for the baby when she saw Liza roll on her left side. They were in the middle of a conversation about Margaret and Charles when the younger woman felt a contraction slam through her body.

Putting down the knitting, Eleanor walked to her daughter's side and held her hand. "It'll be over soon."

The monitor that followed the baby started to beep and Liza looked over to it. "Is that the baby's?" A debilitating pain nearly blinded her and Liza leaned into her pillows hoping she could get through the pain.

Liza's monitor started to beep faster and Eleanor got nervous. "Do I need to get a doctor?"

"I...I don't know." Liza felt nauseous from the pain and tried to breathe deeply and calmly. "Get Jamie."

Mrs. Bennet hurried out of the room and went to get her son-in-law who was just down the hall. He was eating a sandwich when Eleanor made it to him. "Jamie...Liza wants you. The machines are starting to beep."

Getting up, Jamie nodded and started to walk Liza's way until he saw two nurses rush into Liza's room. As soon as he saw that, his feet started run. What was happening?

"Liza can you hear us?" One of the nurses who'd gone into Liza's room walked close to her bed.

Mumbling something incoherent, Liza felt a wave of pain rush over and through her body. Her contraction went from about a six to a one hundred on the pain scale.

"What's happening? What's wrong?" Jamie stood watching his wife buckle over in pain.

"She may be abrupting." The nurse closest to Liza lifted up to sheet to see if she saw blood. There wasn't any, but they needed to do something fast. She looked to the other nurse and nodded. "Get Doctor Walker."

When the other nurse left, Jamie went to the open side of Liza's bed and took her hand. "Liza?"

Riling in pain, Liza could hardly speak. She held onto Jamie's hand and squeezed it as the pain came and went in waves.

Helpless, Jamie looked around and the various beeps and constant alarm sounds made him feel like his world was caving in. "Somebody do something!"

The nurse had just finished checking for emergency conditions and pumped a syringe into Liza's IV. The baby's monitors started to simmer, but Liza's hadn't stopped. Jamie looked up and saw Dr. Walker appear in the room. "What happened?"

"Both spiked. I checked for an abruption, nothing there. No signs of immediate emergency. I pushed one syringe and the the baby's stats started slowing, but Mom's are still high." The nurse was trying to quickly tell the doctor everything she could.

"Liza I'm gonna check something out. We may have to go ahead and do an C-section." If things didn't change her vitals may crash soon. Dr. Walker gently rolled Liza on her back so he could get a good look and proceeded to check out her condition. After coming to a conclusion, he made up his mind. "Get the OR ready. We've got to get the baby out now." Moving away from the bed, Dr. Walker took off his gloves. "Jamie I know this isn't what she wanted but it's what we have to do. I don't want things to get worse."

Jamie understood. Whatever kept both of them out of harms away was what he wanted. One of the nurses handed him a scrub pack and he talked to Liza the whole time he changed. The other nurse went to let the family know what was going on.

"I'm having a C-section?" Liza's pain had weened a little.

Nodding, Jamie pulled up the green pants, tying the drawstring. "It'll be best for both of you."

Liza just got over one rush of pressure and was taking deep, slow breaths and cleared her throat as she watched her husband change. "Jamie...?"

"Yeah?" He threw the shirt over his head and was trying to tie on his mask as he leaned down.

Smiling through the pain, Liza grinned. "You look good in scrubs."

Pressing his mask covered lips to her cheek, Jamie nodded. "So do you." He put his hand on her bed by her side for support and smiled. He moved away and when he brought his hands up to straighten out his mask he saw the blood. "Oh my God..."

"What?"

"You're bleeding."

Liza moved her hand down and felt the wet spot on the bed. A nurse who was about to prep Liza came in and the young nurse looked to the other one. "I'm abrupting." Liza held out her red hand and sighed.

Hitting a button on the wall, the maternity nurse started to unhook certain monitors and raised the bars to Liza's bed. "We're going now."

"I'm right here." Jamie took Liza's hand and squeezed it tight.

The maternity nurse had just gotten Liza's things un-plugged when the team of doctors and nurses appeared in the doorway.

"Follow us, Jamie." Dr. Walker led the team down the hall to the OR. As they pushed the bed out of the room the puppy Bennet got for the baby fell to the cold floor.

Liza saw the lights above her go by as they wheeled her down the hall and she was starting to feel weak. The rate she was loosing blood wasn't good.

Once everyone was in the OR. Jamie had to wait to stand by Liza until they were ready for him. Dr. Walker and his team were working on the bottom half of the bed while Jamie stood by Liza's head.

Moving the oxygen mask away from her face, the Georgia native looked to her husband. "Jamie...what's my monitor say?" Liza closed her eyes and wanted to know her heart rate and blood pressure.

"Um...one ninety and then..." There were too many numbers he was confused. "Ninety over sixty eight?"

"Numbers...my numbers..." Liza closed her eyes and tried to do the math. "Shock. Hypovolemic shock. Jamie..." Breathless, Liza's face was as pale as winter snow. "The baby..."

"You're fine. Everything's fine. You're okay." Jamie didn't know if that was the case, but he had to tell himself that.

"I'm in. Someone get ready." Dr. Walker was about to deliver the baby but Liza's numbers started to fall even further. The beeping started to ring through the OR and the doctor tried to keep his cool. "Dammit."

Liza looked up to Jamie and tried to keep her eyes open. "It's..."

Jamie couldn't hear Liza so he leaned closer so her breath buzzed against his skin.

"It's a girl." Liza squeezed his hand and felt herself tear up. She'd found out two weeks ago when they'd been at the hospital. She hadn't done it on purpose, but when Dr. Walker was pointing out the short cord here eye traveled across the baby and she'd seen they were having a girl.

Smiling, Jamie felt his heart start to pound. "A girl?"

Nodding, Liza closed her eyes and sighed.

"Here we go. Someone get me a towel." Dr. Walker pulled the baby into view, cut the little cord, and called out orders. "Suction. I need suction."

Liza's left eye was closed but she looked hopeful. "How's she look."

Jamie only got a glimpse before the team of doctors took the baby away, but it hadn't been like what he'd expected. When Bennet was born he was loud and pink. Their little girl was silent and gray. Jamie couldn't tell Liza that, though. "Great."

Just on the other side of the room, the team was working on the baby and trying to help her breathe. Her lungs weren't quite ready for her to breathe on her own so they had a tiny mask over her face.

"Breathe, baby, breathe." One the nurses was cheering on the little five pound girl hoping they'd get a cough or a cry.

"...Jamie?" Liza looked up to her husband and saw him staring at something. Whatever it was, something wasn't right.

"How much blood loss? She hemorrhagic. I can't get it to stop..." Dr. Walker was trying as best as he could to stop the bleeding but Liza was loosing so much that she might not recover. Just as he tried to suture up her wound, Liza's machines went crazy. One constant beep filled the room and Dr. Walker stood up pointing at Jamie. "Get him out of here. Get him out of here now!"

Jamie's felt his heart sink just as Liza's hand went limp. A nurse ushered him out of the OR and he stood in front of the tiny door window as the team of doctors and nurses worked on his wife and daughter. It was this moment where his entire world stopped. It was this moment where he knew he couldn't live without them; without either of them. Faced with an uncertain future, Jamie backed himself up against the hallway wall and slid down it as his tears started to roll down his face.

This couldn't be happening.

Liza and the baby had to be okay.

"Charging."

"Clear!"

Jamie heard Dr. Walker's voice and his entire body shook when he heard the loud clap the defibrillator made. Burying his head in his hands, Jamie heard it again and again. It was sound he'd hear for the rest of his life.

**OTHOTH**

**Cliffhanger. Uh-oh. Lives hang in the balance! What's gonna happen? Next chapter we'll see the aftermath and how everyone copes with what happens.**

**My reviewers: Thanks for the support guys, you know I do this for you.**

**MarleyB: So glad to know you're a fan of the LM series! I'm so glad you liked the emotion in last chapter. Hopefully you liked it in this chapter as well. Thanks you for the feedback!**

**Joan: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you liked chapter 23 and 24! Aw, no, it wasn't gonna be Charles who died. That would have been really sad- Betty Lou was bad enough. Ha, LOL, maybe I should put Reynolds and Kate together, haha. I never really thought of doing that but I totally could. Turns out you at least halfway right in your guess. We'll have to see next chapter how it all plays out.**

**Review Please!  
**


	26. The Truth of Heartache

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 26: The Truth of Heartache**

**Disclaimer: I'm not a doctor and I certainly don't own anything related to the show. **

**A/N: I'm sure you want to know about Liza and the baby, so I'll let you get right to the story. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

The deafening silence that filled the hospital hall sent goosebumps across Jamie's body. Each 'clear' and 'charging' command he'd heard from the room across the hall made his body shake. The thirty year old father felt helpless. He'd maybe been out of the OR for thirty seconds but it felt like forever. The weight of the world kept him hunkered on the floor with his back against the wall. Jamie wasn't only falling apart, he was falling into a million little pieces. The woman he loved, the mother of his children lay on the operating table with her fate in the air, while their baby fought to survive as well. The last he'd heard of his little girl, she was still being worked on just a few feet away from Liza. The doctors and nurses had been trying to get her to breathe when everything went from bad to worse.

Trying to find the strength to stand up, Jamie pressed his palms into the cold floor to help him get to his feet. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked into the operating room. The swarm of green scrubs around Liza's bed shielded any glimpse of his wife, so Jamie looked towards the baby. He could see her team of doctors and nurses doing things, but he wasn't sure what any of it meant or if it was good or bad.

Jamie's eyes went back over to Liza and he couldn't bare the sight. If she was gone, he didn't want to think about it. If her machine had a flat line, he didn't want to see it. Ten years together and he didn't want it to end now. Not like this. Not today. Not ever. He closed his eyes and flashes of memories started to fly into his mind. The first day they met, their first kiss, her soccer injury, the proposal; all of it. A life without her wouldn't be a life at all.

Feeling himself getting upset, Jamie took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He raised his hand to his cheek and rubbed a tear deep into his skin before it slid any further down his face. Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie saw the team working on the baby roll the portable incubator towards the door.

"We need to get her upstairs fast." The neonatologist who was at the helm of that little girl's team was telling the others their orders as they rolled through the swinging door.

Jamie stumbled backwards to get out of the way and watched them go by him. Was she okay? Was the baby alive? Unable to find his words, Jamie mumbled something and a nurse turned around.

"Mr. Scott..." She hurried over to him and looked back to the others as they continued towards the NICU. "She's breathing. We're taking her up to the Nick-you. You can come with us."

"What about my wife?" Jamie swallowed the lump in his throat that had been stuck there for the last twenty minutes.

Glancing at the closed doors of the OR, the woman wasn't sure. She saw Liza's monitors and reached out for the worried man. "As soon as she's stabilized, I'm sure they'll let you know."

So he was supposed to choose? Jamie had to go with the baby or stay with Liza? That wasn't fair. He couldn't pick. How was he supposed to pick one or the other? It just didn't seem right. But he was going to have to. Jamie couldn't just stand in the hallway. It was an either-or situation.

Jamie's brain felt like it was having a hemorrhage of its own as he thought about what to do. He didn't want to leave either of them. What would Liza do if this was on her? Would she stay with him if the situation were reversed, or would she go with the baby? Thinking about his wife, Jamie knew she'd go with the baby. The little girl was brand new to the world. Surrounded by strangers and medical equipment, she needed him. Their child needed her parents, and if she couldn't have both, she could at least have her dad.

One foot in front of the other, and Jamie felt like he'd just made the hardest decision he'd ever have to in his life. He looked over his shoulder as he followed the nurse towards the NICU, hopeful that Liza would be okay- that they'd all be okay.

The walk to the NICU was a blur. Jamie wasn't even sure how he got up there, but somehow he did. After washing his hands, the nurses made him coat up with hand sanitizer and then they walked into the nursery. There were four other babies in there, and as Jamie scanned his eyes to find his, he saw a sea of unfamiliar territory. There were huge machines, giant monitors, and blanketed carts that had tiny little babies in the middle of them. Some of the little ones were hooked up to tubes, some were wrapped in what looked like aluminum foil, but none of them were crying.

The nurse he'd been following stopped as they got to the corner of the room and she looked to the little baby in the incubator. "She's doing pretty well." Pointing at the gray machine next to her, the woman glanced back to Jamie. "We've got her on a respirator. Her lungs aren't quite strong enough yet to breathe on her own, but a little while on the machine and she should be alright..." The woman went on to speak in medical terms about the actual problem, but Jamie didn't know what any of it meant.

Looking down at the little girl as the woman spoke, Jamie felt his heart beating beneath his skin. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought his and the baby's were on the same slow pace. Her heart rate monitor was soft and quiet, but it was on and it was working, and it was all Jamie could ask for.

There was a small stool by the incubator and he sat down. His eyes landed on his daughter and he was in complete awe and shock. She was a cute little thing. Jamie smiled at the baby and then turned to the nurse he'd toned out when she held out some paperwork.

"You don't have to do these right now, but the sooner the better. I know you may want to wait to see what's going on with your wife, so I'll just leave them with you."

Taking the papers, Jamie nodded. "Thank you."

Seeing how stricken the dad was with everything, the nurse knelt down with a smile. "And if you want to, you can touch her." She reached into one of the open holes of the incubator and showed Jamie how he could put his hand in there. The baby's condition wasn't dire enough to warrant a no-touch order, so it was allowed.

"Am I..." Jamie looked at his hands and then to the baby. "...should I?"

"She'll like to know you're here. Talk to her." The woman smiled at the father and started to leave the baby in the company of her dad.

Nodding, Jamie took a deep breath and watched the nurse walk away. "Oh, nurse..." He felt bad that he couldn't remember her name, but that came with the craziness of what was going on. When she turned around, Jamie furrowed his brow. "Can someone let my family know what's going on?"

They'd been on top of it, and the nurse nodded. "They should be up here soon."

"Thank you." Turning back to his daughter, Jamie ran his eyes over her little body as he scooted the stool closer. Gearing up to say something, Mr. Good With Words suddenly found himself at a loss. What did he say? How did he start?

Maybe instead of saying something first, touching her would be better? Letting her know he was with her might be easier? Reaching his hand into the incubator, Jamie held his breath until his finger touched her warm skin. It was in that instance, Jamie smiled. "Hey, baby." Jamie's brow scrunched as he grinned, "Can you hear me? It's Daddy? I'm here. I'm right here." Jamie lightly ran his finger over the baby's arm.

For what felt like an eternity, Jamie stayed with his little girl, just talking and letting her know he was with her. Jamie told her about Bennet and about Liza. Talking about his wife was hard though. He still didn't know how she was doing or if she was even still alive. He mentioned the grandparents and how all of Tree Hill was rooting for her. He hadn't noticed the footsteps behind him until a hand rested on his shoulder.

Turning around, Jamie looked into brown eyes that had always been comforting and true. "...Mom."

Haley had tears in her eyes from all of the terrifying information they'd been told in the waiting room, and she could see the distraught emotion on her son's face. Clearly he'd been through a lot in the last hour alone.

Getting off his stool, Jamie hugged his mom. "Have you heard about Liza?"

She shook her head. "Not yet."

Both of the Scotts turned to the baby and Jamie nodded toward the small child. "She's little, but she's stable."

Leaning towards the incubator, Haley smiled at the baby. "She's perfect." No matter her size or her breathing ability, the little Scott baby was perfect in the eyes of her family. Looking back to her son, Haley glanced to the door. "Eleanor is out there. Only two people are allowed back here, and she let me come first." Liza's mom probably wanted to see her granddaughter too.

"And you haven't heard about Liza?"

The way he was asking again broke Haley's heart. She wished she could tell him something, but she didn't know where her daughter-in-law was, or if she was okay. Simply shaking her head, Haley told her son she hadn't heard.

Jamie put his hands on his hips and sighed. He looked to his new daughter and suddenly he was wondering if he was going to be a single dad, and Jamie wasn't so sure he could do it. Bennet and a new baby; it was all just so much to take in.

Thinking of something, Haley reached out for her son. "The baby is doing fine. I can stay and Eleanor can come in to sit with us if you want to find Liza." Looking to the little girl, Haley knew the baby was in good hands.

Maybe that was a good idea? The baby was doing fine and it wasn't like he was leaving her with strangers. Her grandmothers would soothe and comfort her while he was looking for his wife. Nodding, Jamie knelt down by the little girl. "I'll be back. I'm gonna go find your mom."

Thanking his mother before he left, Jamie walked toward the door and saw a very anxious Eleanor Bennet pacing the little waiting room of the NICU.

"Jamie...how is everything. How's the baby?" Eleanor hurried over to her son-in-law with worried eyes.

"The baby's okay. They've got her on a respirator, but..." Nodding, Jamie's blue eyes told Liza's mom everything was manageable with the baby. "You can go back there." He tilted his head toward the door. "I was gonna try to find Liza."

"Have you heard anything?"

She was asking the same question he was. "No."

"One of the nurses, who told us to come up here, she said Liza had to have emergency surgery; something about a hemorrhage."

Jamie closed his eyes at the word because he'd been in the room when it all happened. He nodded and waited to see if Eleanor had any other news.

Mrs. Bennet placed her clinched hand just below her mouth as she shook her head. "No one came out to tell us bad news while we waited, but no one told us good news either. God...Jamie, she has to be okay." The life they were talking about was her daughter. The thought of losing a child wasn't at all what Eleanor Bennet wanted to be thinking about. She was supposed to be at the hospital to welcome a new baby, not hear the news that her youngest hadn't made it through delivery.

"She will be." Jamie hugged Mrs. Bennet and then moved to the door. "I'm gonna find her."

He was. Jamie was on a mission. He wasn't sure where to start. If she was still in the OR, they weren't going to let him back in, and he couldn't even remember how to get there. He figured the best place to go was back to the maternity floor. Liza might not be in her room, but the nurses and doctors who worked there might know where she was.

When he got to the maternity floor, he couldn't help but check her room first. Maybe by some chance he'd walk into the room and she'd be there? Her bed could have been wheeled back in, and she could be sleeping. His hope vanished as he walked into the door, though. She wasn't there.

Jamie walked into the cold, stark room and picked up the stuffed animal he saw on the floor. It was the puppy Bennet picked out for the baby and it must have fallen from Liza's bed. He picked it up and held the soft dog in his hands, studying the animal as if it would have the answers he was searching for.

"Jamie?" There was a voice from behind him that was quiet and worried.

The thirty year old turned around and saw his sister in the doorway.

She walked towards him with those big brown eyes of hers. From what little she'd heard from the doctor, Charlotte knew things hadn't gone well. "Are you okay?"

Looking down at the dog in his hands, Jamie shook his head. He started to tear up and he threw the animal against the wall without saying a word. Where was Liza? Was she alone? Why was she alone? Why couldn't he just be with her? "I can't...do this, Charlotte."

Trying to hide her emotion in her throat to be the strong one of the two, the twenty three year old walked closer to hm. She bit her lip and looked up to her brother "It's gonna be okay."

"It's not. It's not okay..." He raised his hands to his brow and shook his head. "Liza's not okay." Jamie looked around the empty room and sighed. "For all I know she could be dead." He was beginning to break down as the culmination of the day's events started to overcome his mind and body.

"Jamie..." Charlotte was really trying not to get upset now. Seeing a grown man cry made it ridiculously hard not to do the same. "Liza's strong. She'll pull through." Pull through what exactly, Charlotte didn't know. She'd only heard her sister-in-law had to have emergency surgery of some sort.

"I don't even know where she is."

"We'll find her..." Charlotte got closer and reached out for Jamie nodding. "I'll help you." She hugged Jamie's side and took a deep breath. She sure hoped they could find Liza and that she was okay. Liza had been in Charlotte's life since she was thirteen years old.

They walked out of Liza's hospital room and headed toward the nurses' station. Jamie asked about his wife, but all they told him was that Dr. Walker was working on her. His best bet was to stay put and wait for the doctor to finish. It wasn't what Jamie wanted to do, but it was what he needed to do.

Charlotte led him to the waiting room and Jamie was met by an excited little boy.

"Daddy!" Bennet ran over to his father with a wide-eyed grin completely unaware of the severity of the situation.

Scooping up his son, Jamie smiled at the four and a half year old. Feeling his warm body and seeing Liza in him was what he needed.

Seeing the tear stains on his father's cheeks, Bennet reached out to smudge them against Jamie's skin and furrowed his little brow. "Daddy, why are you crying?"

Not wanting to get into in, Jamie shrugged. "I'm just glad to see you, Bennet."

Taking that answer as the truth, Bennet wanted to get to the exciting part. "Do I has a brother or a sister?"

Sitting down, and nodding at his own dad and Donald, Jamie looked at his son and was able to smirk through the weight of the day. "A sister."

Bennet's eyes lit up. "Like you!" The boy looked to Charlotte and back to his dad. "Charlotte's your sister and now I has one."

"You do." Jamie nodded and pulled his son to his chest and closed his eyes. Maybe Bennet's aimless conversation and warm body would speed up the time until Dr. Walker came out to tell them what was going on? Hopefully.

Jamie didn't know how long he'd been sitting with Bennet and the rest of the family when he saw the doctor, but when he did, Jamie didn't hesitate to get his son off his lap to go talk to the man. As he approached Liza's doctor, Jamie tried to prepare himself for whatever news he may be receiving. Good or bad, Jame had to get ready. No matter what he still had two kids he'd have to take care of.

Dr. Walker looked at Jamie and took a deep breath with a nod. "She's in recovery."

"So she's okay?" A giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Recover was better than surgery. It meant they just have to wait on Liza to wake up. Jamie felt like crying happy tears this time.

"We were able to stabilize her, but there were complications."

Well obviously there had been complications. Jamie was right there when they happened. "But she's okay?" That's all Jamie wanted to know. As long as his wife was living and breathing, he wasn't concerned with the complications. As long as he had her, the other stuff didn't matter; not right now.

Confident that Liza would make a full recovery, Dr. Walker nodded. "You can go back and see her. She won't be awake and may not be for a while from the anesthesia, but she's fine..." With that Jamie felt like he could breathe. Dr. Walker continued to tell the young father of two about what happened and what went wrong.

Jamie listened diligently to everything the doctor was telling him, and his happy demeanor turned somber again. Dr. Walker went over exactly what he'd had to do to keep Liza safe. The abrutption, the hemorrhage; it had taken its toll on Liza's body. The medical mumbo jumbo paired with the consequences created another knot in Jamie's stomach, but he swallowed hard. The outcome hadn't been great, it wasn't even good. But compared to not having a wife, Jamie could handle not having any more kids.

Telling Liza, though; that would be hard. Jamie knew the news would be better coming from him than anyone else, but the thought alone made his stomach hurt. He could only imagine how she might take it.

It would be a few more hours until he found out.

**OTHOTH**

Bouncing between the NICU and Liza's hospital room made Jamie exhausted. He couldn't be in two places at once so he was in a constant marathon from place to place as he checked up on his girls.

In recovery Liza had opened her eyes for about five seconds after the anesthesia wore off, but she'd been so pumped full of drugs for the pain that she fell asleep immediately after. Her dad had been with her when she came to, but she'd been incoherent for the most part and didn't even know he was there. Caught up in a sound slumber, Liza wasn't due to really wake up for another couple hours, but her nurses checked to make sure she was able to be moved out of recovery, and when they were sure she was alright, she was moved back to her original room.

The baby was doing well. Doctors thought she'd only need the respirator a couple days as a precautionary measure, and her lungs were already showing signs of strengthening just after a few hours. Still little, the baby wasn't out of the woods, but the probability of something else going wrong was limited.

Just outside the NICU, most of the family was getting in some time with the baby before visiting hours came to a close. Once Charlotte saw her niece, she offered to take Bennet home. He wasn't able to go in the NICU to see his baby sister because of his age, but Charlotte took a picture on her phone so he could see.

"Lemme see! Lemmee see!" Bennet ran over to the elevator and hit both the up and down buttons before hurrying back over to his aunt. He and Charlotte were headed down, but his father was headed up, leaving the NICU to go see his mom.

Laughing, Charlotte nodded, "Okay, okay." Pulling the picture up, Charlotte held it out to Bennet while she smiled at Jamie as they waited for the elevators.

The little four and a half year old scrunched up his nose and tilted his head. "That's her?" He looked to his dad and aunt not impressed. Where was her hair? Why was she so little? A million questions started flashing through Bennet's young mind.

"Yep, isn't she cute?" Charlotte grinned at her nephew.

"Well...when can I play with her?"

Jamie put his hand on Bennet's head with a smile, "Not for a while, bud." The down elevator dinged as it opened up.

"But that's why you have me." Charlotte leaned down and heaved her young nephew up into her arms. "I'm fun to play with, right?"

"I guess so."

"You guess so...?" Charlotte stepped into down elevator as Jamie waited on one to go up. "Then I think I'll have to _knock_ some sense into you when we get home. I'm the best hide-n-seek player..._ever_!"

Leaning in the elevator to his boy as his sister pressed the lobby button, Jamie smiled at Bennet. "Check the showers first, bud. She always hides in those."

"_Jamie_..." Charlotte narrowed her eyes at her brother as the door started to close. "Don't give away my secrets."

"Be good, Bennet." Smirking, Jamie saw his reflection in the elevator doors as they shut and he stepped into the next one when it opened. He hit the maternity floor and was on his way to see his wife.

The NICU was closed to parents and visitors for the next hour as the nurses fed the babies, bathed them, and did other nursely things, so Jamie didn't feel bad about leaving the baby for a little while. His parents and Mr. Bennet left to pick up a late dinner, and Mrs. Bennet was sitting with Liza waiting for her youngest to wake up. Jamie knew the others would bring back food, but as he passed a vending machine he couldn't help but slip a few quarters in. He'd been running off of adrenalin since they arrived at the hospital ten hours ago, but now that it was near eight that night he could use a little energy. A rectangular orange package caught his eye and he pressed the buttons for the Reese's without much hesitation. Somehow the chocolate and peanut butter candy seemed fitting.

Jamie walked into Liza's room and saw Eleanor staring off into space. The older woman turned when she heard Jamie and smiled softly. "I think they'll be back with food soon. I just got off the phone with Don."

"I grabbed a little something to hold me over." Jamie's voice was as soft as Eleanor's had been, and he put the candy on the bedside table as he took a seat next to Liza's bed. The paperwork he'd been given some hours ago were next to him and he picked them up with wide eyes. He sighed as his eyes scanned the print: _birth name here._ Jamie would gladly fill it out if they'd decided on a name, but he and Liza hadn't. "Hopefully she'll wake up soon. We haven't even picked out a name."

"Y'all didn't?" Eleanor knew that her granddaughter was missing a name, but she just assumed Jaime had been too caught up in making sure his wife and daughter were okay to fill out the paperwork. He'd been so valiant through all of this. Eleanor was proud to call him her son-in-law.

Shaking his head, Jamie leaned back in his chair. "Not really. We know Louise for the middle name but..." That was as far as they got, really. "We were last minute with Bennet's name, too."

Eleanor smiled thinking about her grandson, and the times she named her own children. "You know...for the longest time we thought her name was gonna be Annabelle." She looked to Liza and quietly laughed as she shook her head. "And Charles was going to be Wesley." Some conversation to take their minds off of everything that had happened was nice.

"But Patrick was always Patrick?" Jamie saw his mother-in-law nod. "What made you change your mind about Liza and Charles?" Jamie looked from Mrs. Bennet to his wife and tried to picture her as an Annabelle. He couldn't see it and was happy they'd gone with Elizabeth instead.

Shrugging, Eleanor smiled. "Oh I don't know. I think once they were born we changed our minds. They were better fits. Charles wouldn't be Charles if he was a Wesley, and Liza...well it seemed natural to take Elizabeth and shorten it to Liza for her."

"I just...there're too many to pick." Jamie shrugged because there were endless options for their daughter's name, and it wasn't a decision he wanted or could make alone.

"You two will figure it out." Eleanor had a feeling that whatever name Liza and Jamie settled on would be just fine for her granddaughter.

Jamie's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see that Charlotte sent him the picture of the baby in a message. He held it out to his mother-in-law with a grin. "Bennet was all about 'when can I play with her' when he saw this picture."

Smiling with kind eyes, Eleanor laughed. "I can only imagine."

As Mrs. Bennet looked at the picture, Jamie saw Liza stir in bed and he took her hand. He could tell she was about to wake up. Swallowing hard and holding his breath, Jamie scanned his eyes over Liza's body. She looked tired and a little sickly but still beautiful, and Jamie may have loved her more in this instance that he ever had.

Liza's eyes slowly opened and blue met blue.

Leaning towards her, Jamie pressed a sweet kiss just above her brow. "Hey."

Liza's throat cracked a little and Jamie handed her a glass of water. As soon as she could, Liza cleared her throat. She was holding on to her husband's hand and looked to him with worry in her eyes. "How's the baby?"

"Good. They've got her in the Nick-you. She's on a respirator but she's getting stronger by the minute. I think you get to see her later."

"She's beautiful, Liza."

Turning to the woman on her right, Liza raised her brow, "...Mom."

"Hi." Eleanor leaned over to her youngest and gently hugged her. "How are you doing?"

Even the slightest movement sent pain spiraling from her abdomen elsewhere and Liza gently put her hands on her lower belly. "It hurts." She breathed slowly as she really started to feel the ramifications of surgery. "What...what happened? I don't remember any of it."

It was probably better that she didn't remember any of it. Jamie looked to Eleanor and she reached out for her daughter's hand as she got up. "I'll let you two talk and I'll be back with your dad soon."

"Oh...okay." Liza nodded and looked from her mother to her husband.

She didn't even have to ask and Jamie told her the missing information. "My parents and your dad went to get food. And uh...Bennet's with Charlotte. She took him home a little while ago."

Leaning back in the bed, Liza took a deep breath and closed her eyes as the pain in her lower belly felt like an uncomfortable pressure that wouldn't let up. "So wait...what happened? The last thing I remember was being in here with mom when she was knitting and..." Liza shook her head. That was far as she could go.

Taking a deep breath, Jamie retold her what happened. "You were having some pain and then before they could get you, you abducted..."

Liza smiled and tried hard not to laugh because she knew it would hurt, but he sounded so much like their son when he'd messed up the word. "Abrutpted." The nurse in her corrected him and Liza nodded remembering as she'd said it. That's right. She'd abrupted and was taken to the OR after that. "I had a C-Section." Liza knew that the staples in her stomach were from a Cesarean.

"But you were losing blood and Dr. Walker couldn't get it to stop. They sent me out of the room, and I didn't get to see you until you were in recovery." He shrugged his shoulders, "And that was only for a little while when you were still unconscious."

"Because you were with the baby?" Smiling since Jamie nodded, Liza loved that he had gone to be with their little girl when their daughter needed him most. She squeezed Jamie's hand a little harder and then looked to her hospital gown covered stomach. "So how...what did Dr. Walker say he did to stop the bleeding." Her medical mind was creating all kind of scenarios that could have played out.

Jamie felt that lump in his throat expand when he looked to her, and he had to take a deep breath. He rested his elbows on the side of the bed and pressed her wrist into his cheek. He looked down and shook his head. "You were losing too much blood..." His blue eyes fell on hers and he swallowed hard, "...they didn't have a choice."

He didn't have to say it for her to know what had happened. Liza wasn't ready for this. She couldn't be. "Jamie..." Liza closed her eyes and shook her head. It wasn't true. She was too young. With tears in eyes, the UNC grad bit her lip and sighed. "Please tell me they used sutures or bands...?"

Jamie shook his head and watched Liza start to cry.

Bringing her hand to her mouth, Liza could feel her tears against her skin. A hysterectomy? They'd taken out her uterus? Liza didn't want to think about the severity of what had happened, but it was the only thing on her mind. She'd never get pregnant again because of the worst possible outcome; and it wouldn't be because she wouldn't want to, it would be because she _couldn't._

Each hitch in her breath sent a stitch of pain to her abdomen, and Liza wiped her eyes. "I'm not even thirty years old..." At a young twenty-nine, she wasn't going to have the chance to be pregnant again and that was absolutely devastating. She needed to stop crying so it wouldn't hurt so much but she couldn't. For whatever reason, Liza didn't think this pain would be going away anytime soon.

"Liza...I know it's not what we wanted but...it saved your life." He could still hear the flatline of her monitor and he could still feel the way her hand had gone limp. "It did." Not sure on what to tell her, Jamie kissed the top her hand. "We have _two_ beautiful kids, and if only two means I get you _and_ them then...I'm happy."

That was great and all, but it wasn't all about whether _he_ was happy. What about Liza? She sunk further into her hospital pillows and wiped her eyes. Something had just been taken away from her, and yes, in the big scheme of things it did save her life, but taking away the ability to conceive a child was traumatic.

Liza needed to be strong about it, though. She needed to suck it up so she wouldn't hurt so much when she cried, and there was something else on her mind that needed tending to. She had a child in this world that she hadn't yet met. "Will you go get me a wheelchair?"

"Liza, I think you're supposed to stay in bed for a while." Surprised by her response, Jamie arched his brow.

"Jamie...we have a little girl I haven't seen. My daughter. _Our_ daughter. If I can't have anymore kids, then I should _at least_ get that." She looked so sad that he couldn't tell her no. Liza was right. She should at least get that. Bad things happen to good people and Liza one one of the good ones. She shouldn't have to deal with this news on top of not being able to see her newborn child.

"Let me get a nurse." Jamie got up to find someone and came back with Liza's night nurse, Tracy.

Tracy and Liza had worked a few rotations together when certain pediatric cases merged with maternity patients, so Liza looked to her work friend with a pleading look. "Can I please go to the Nick-you?"

Normally they made mothers who had extensive emergency surgery wait twelve hours, but Tracy new Liza wasn't going to wait that long. "You know we suggest twelve hours of rest but...it's up to you. How's the pain?"

"A ...five." That was a lie, but she wasn't going to say a nine because then they'd never let her out the bed. But they might as well. If they didn't, she might just crawl out of bed and find a way down there anyway.

Tracy knew that keeping a mother away from her child was a lot to ask, and she also knew Liza's case. Tracy couldn't let the poor girl be dealt another blow. "I'll get a wheelchair, but really...as soon as you start to hurt, I want you back in that bed."

"Thank you." Liza sighed and nodded toward her nurse appreciatively.

It didn't take long for Tracy to come back and she looked from Liza to Jamie. "I can go get William to lift her out of there, but..."

Jamie shook his head, "I can do it." He walked toward Liza and looked at her nervously. He could do it, but he didn't want to hurt her.

"Quick and gentle." Liza nodded at her husband and took a deep breath just as he did the same.

Leaning down, Jamie slowly pulled the covers back and then slid his hands under Liza. "Ready?"

She nodded already sensing the pain she was about to feel. As he lifted her from the bed, Liza held her breath hoping it would help with the pressure. Jamie put her down and then got behind his wife to push her towards the NICU.

On the ride there, Liza absentmindedly put her hands around her stomach and felt her eyes puddle with tears. Not having the chance to get pregnant again...there weren't even words. Liza closed her eyes, and she didn't want to think it was true so her mind flew back to the time when she _was_ pregnant, when things had been going smoothly and exactly as they should be.

_It was early April and Liza was sporting a seven month big belly as she made her way across the restaurant floor to the booth her sister-in-law was sitting at. Liza smiled at Margaret as she slid into her seat and rested her hands on her stomach when she eyed the menu. "So what are we getting?"_

_Margaret had been studying the fine print on the menu and looked to Liza with a laugh. "Everything." She put down the list of choices and shook her head with a worried look. "You didn't tell me about the part in pregnancy where everything food related I see...I want to eat." Margaret looked down to her own bulging stomach and wanted to scold her growing child for having such an appetite._

_Sipping on some water, Liza smirked and looked to Margaret with a grin, "Maybe it's a boy."_

"_Charles would like nothing more." Her husband was already fascinated with the junior sized golf clubs he saw at the sporting goods store._

"_You think he'll get his hopes up if it's not?"_

_Margaret shrugged. "I don't know. I don't think so. He spends a lot of time around Grayson and John Pat since we all live in Savannah, so he's has his boy fix if he needs it."_

_That was true. Liza's hometown was full of Bennet boys. "If we have a girl then we'll have to come visit more often...even out the spread."_

"_Good plan." Margaret nodded at her college roommate and saw their waiter approach. Charles' wife ordered the Parmesan encrusted chicken with grilled asparagus where Liza ordered a chicken and pesto pizza. The waiter took their order, then their menus, and Margaret raised her brow, "And you know what else I'm getting a kick out of with the whole pregnancy thing?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Charles, and the way he acts so...protectively. I basically had to creep out of the house this morning just so he wouldn't block the driveway." She'd come to Tree Hill on business and was catching up with Liza and her family while she was in town. _

"_Awe...that's sweet." Jamie had his fair share of protective moments and they had been often and plentiful during her first pregnancy. Now that this was their second time around, he was more comfortable with menial tasks he'd been worried about before. "When I was pregnant with Bennet he was scared I would slip in the bathtub so he constantly rinsed soap suds away after showers...but like do it for five whole minutes."_

_Laughing, Margaret furrowed her brow. "Oh my gosh, that's hysterical."_

"_I know. Sometimes I think the dad's are the ones who act out more than us. We're the ones with all the hormone changes and they're doing things like that."_

"_I'll let you know if Charles ever does that. Right now his big thing is me driving. He hates it when I drive anywhere by myself."_

_Liza just laughed and imagined her brother as a over-protective father-to-be._

"_Well what are your boys up to today?" Margaret turned the conversation towards Jamie and Bennet._

"_Actually...they are camping...in the backyard."_

_Wide eyed, Margaret knew Jamie and Bennet must have been having a fun time. "Really? How cute."_

"_Yeah, Jamie found and old tent of his in the garage and Bennet had been asking if they could go use it. But since he's still young we thought it would be a good idea if they did it close to home."_

_Margaret smirked and looked to Liza with a raised brow. "And you didn't want to join them?"_

"_Imagine me...in a tent...seven months pregnant. I'd have to get out every five seconds just to go to the bathroom." Liza loved her boys, but it wasn't a good idea. "I'm perfectly happy watching them through the window. They're talking about bugs and different types of birds while I'm content in bed with a Lifetime movie and a box of tissue."_

_Laughing out loud, Margaret could see it now. "Oh, Lord." Margaret knew of a time that sounded relatively familiar. "Sounds like our movie nights in college..." They'd had a blast back in the day watching movies and tending to cosmetic needs._

_The girls continued to chit-chat a little more about this and that, and the perks and not so perks of their pregnancies, and then saw their food making its way to the table. The waiter put down their lunch and both Margaret and Liza studied their food curiously. The North Carolina native looked across the table to the pizza and saw Liza eyeing her chicken._

"_Do you wanna..."_

"_Yeah, lets..."_

_"Switch." Both girls finished each other's sentences._

_Liza pushed her pizza to Margaret just as Margaret did the same with her food. Liza looked at the Parmesan chicken and took a bite, relishing in the taste. Both young women chomped down on the dish the other had ordered and then looked at each other with mouths full. Laughter erupted from their lips and it was a wonder neither of them choked._

_Margaret looked down to from her bump to Liza's thanking the kids for the change in craving., "Nice call kiddos."_

_Agreeing with her sister-in-law, Liza smiled as she put her hand on the side of her stomach. "Great call."_

Rolling across a door break, Liza was brought back to reality as she clutched her lower abdomen. Liza knew the pain would be worth it once she got to see the baby, though.

As soon as they got into the right section of the hospital, she started to tear up. How would the baby look? Would she be fragile and tiny? What kinds of machines would she be hooked up to. Could Liza touch her? There were so many questions running through her head.

A nurse stationed at the front saw the couple approaching and she smiled. Everyone there knew Liza would come as soon as she could. "Hi." Jane walked around the desk and opened the door. "Let me set you up and you can go on back." Jane gave Liza a sterile wipe and Jamie one too. She pressed the button that opened the doors to the babies and nodded at Jamie. "You know where to go."

He did, and Jamie pushed the wheelchair towards the corner of the room.

Liza had a nervous feeling in her stomach but she was incredibly anxious and excited as well.

"It's this one." Jamie pointed to the incubator.

Liza saw the sticker on the outside: _Scott. _Instantly, Liza's tears started to run down her face. The wheels of the wheelchair pulled right up next to the incubator and Liza looked at the little baby through the clear barrier. She pressed her fingers up to the thick plastic and bit her lip. "Hi."

Jamie knelt down and put his chin by Liza's shoulder. "It's okay if you touch her."

Liza normally wasn't nervous around small or sickly children, but for whatever reason she was hesitant to reach out and touch her own.

"It's okay..." Jamie encouraged her with a kiss on her ear.

Taking her hand away from the plastic, Liza held her hand towards one of the openings and could see it shaking. She pulled her hand away and shook her head. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

Jamie didn't know either, but it was kind of heartwarming to see her like this. Normally Liza was so poised and collected. "She's not going anywhere. Take as long as you need."

Liza put her left hand on Jamie's which was on her left shoulder, and then she reached out for the baby again with the other. This time she rested two fingers on that little girl's shoulder, and Liza nearly burst into tears.

"See...she's fine. She's gonna be alright."

Nodding, Liza sniffed and started to smile. "You're a little thing, aren't you?"

Right at five pounds was little, but two of the babies in there were under three and a half pounds, so theirs was actually on the bigger side of small.

Liza moved her fingers over the baby's chest and could feel the small heartbeat. She looked up to Jamie and arched her brow. "She needs a name."

"I was waiting on you." He smiled and looked back to their little girl. "What are you thinking?"

Liza looked to the baby and tried see which name fit as she said her top few to herself. She'd gone over a couple and then she thought of one that sounded good. "What about Claire?"

Nodding, Jamie looked at baby with a sweet smile. "Claire..." He liked the way sounded as it came out of his mouth and he glanced to Liza. "I like it." Jamie pulled a pen from his pocket and moved over to the sticker on the baby's bin. Just above _Scott_ he wrote her first and middle name: _Claire Louise_.

"I love you, Claire." Liza looked longingly at the baby and felt her heart swell with each beat.

Jamie, and Liza stayed with baby Claire for as long as they could, but they had to leave in an hours time. Even if Liza worked at the hospital she couldn't get around every rule. On their way back to the hospital room, Liza was stricken with the realization that she wouldn't get to spend Claire's first night with her.

While they waiting on the elevator to get to the right floor, Jamie bent down and put his hand on Liza's arm. "She'll be okay. Didn't you see her? She's a little warrior."

"I know it's just..." Liza was a new mom again. Wanting to be close to your baby at all times came with the territory.

He handed Liza his phone and clicked to the slideshow of pictures he'd accumulated of Claire over the day. "It's not a live stream or anything but..."

Liza didn't need a live stream. A handful of pictures would do. She closed her eyes and nodded as she held Jamie's phone close to her chest.

The elevator doors dinged as they opened up, and Jamie gently pushed the wheelchair out towards the room. He looked down and could tell that she was had a mixture of pain, grief, and sleepiness running over her system. "We're almost there."

The grandparents were out in the waiting room eating food, and Jamie and Liza passed them on their way back. All of them wanted to come back to Liza's room but Jamie told them to give them a few minutes so Liza could get settled.

Tracy waved them in from the nurses station, and Jamie's okay signal told the nurse he could manage to get Liza in by himself. Jamie pushed Liza into her room and stopped the wheelchair by her bed.

She flinched a little when her stomach started to hurt, but she took a deep breath as the pressure dispersed. It was weird. The pain almost felt like contractions. Obviously Liza wasn't pregnant, but if she had to describe it, that's what she would have said.

"Alright. I'm gonna lift you out." Jamie put the breaks on and then moved over to pick up Liza. He hoisted her up, and she wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling the side of her head in the crook of her his neck.

"Hold me." Her voice was so quiet he'd barely heard her.

Jamie stood still, nodded, and kissed her hairline. He could feel her softly crying.

Liza took a few deep breaths and wished she could stay like that the rest of the night. With the roller coaster of a day she'd had, being in Jamie's arms made things a little bit better. But she knew she couldn't stay like that. Not only would Jamie's back start to give way at some point, her wounds needed a different angle.

"Liza..." He looked down to her and saw her head tilt up until he saw those eyes of hers. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Jamie kissed her and after pulling away, kissed her again- soft, sweet, pecks that lasted the perfect amount of time. He slowly put Liza in bed and pulled up her covers. "Do you need anything?" She shook her head but then spotted the orange rectangular package on the table side. Jamie saw her look and reached for the Reese's. Tearing open the package, he got out the two peanut butter cups and put them in front of her.

Taking one, Liza pushed the second back to her husband and mustered up a smile.

He reached for the candy and started to smile with a cute grin. They'd been through one hell of a day. He'd almost lost his wife and for a while hadn't been sure if their baby was going to survive; but as Jamie unwrapped that peanut butter cup, he knew everything was gonna be alright. Liza was okay. Claire was okay. Bennet was home sound asleep-okay. And Jamie...if those three people were happy and healthy then it was all he'd need to be okay. Okay wasn't perfect, but perfection was over-rated. Right now he and Liza had everything they needed and that was all that mattered.

**OTHOTH**

**Disaster avoided...to a certain extent. Baby Claire and Liza survived (as most of you who read the other stories were _well_ aware of) but it did come with a cost. Will not being able to have more kids change things? We'll see. And what's Bennet gonna do with a new little person around the house? All of these and more, (and even more if you suggest something) will be touched on in the next chapter(s).**

**My reviewers. Virtual high fives, thumbs up, and rock and rolls signs because you guys are the bomb(dot)com. Yep...clearly I'm a child of the 90s. Thanks so much for the input.**

**Joan: Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you liked the intro of last chapter with Bennet and Jamie getting dressed for the Christmas party. And speaking of, you know how I love me some throwbacks, so including that was not a problem. The part where Liza got sick was a spin on a throwback as well, lol. I hope you enjoyed the aftermath of the delivery drama!**

**Please Review!**


	27. Coming to Terms

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 27: Coming to Terms**

**Disclaimer: The OTH characters are not mine. I don't have any affiliation with the show.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. It's been a while, I know. Posting the final LM last week was pretty emotionally charged and internship has been hectic to say the least. But I'm back with an update, and that's the good news. This chapter will showcase Jamie and Liza bringing home Claire, and how the family of three becomes a family of four. Old friends and family pop up, and we'll see Jamie and Liza struggle with the reality of her pregnancy complications. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

They'd spent seven more days in the hospital. After Claire was born, Jamie and Liza had to wait a week for their newest baby to get the green light to come home. Doctors wanted to be sure Claire's little lungs were strong and capable before sending her home, and today was that day.

Liza had spent more time in the NICU than she ever dreamed she would over the last week. Mornings, days, and nights, and she was constantly by Claire's side. She'd leave to sleep when Jamie would make her, and took time to spend with Bennet, but Liza didn't like being away from Claire for long. If she didn't know the staff so well, and genuinely know how good her friends and colleagues were at their jobs, she probably never would have left. Even though Claire was safe and sound, the former soccer player couldn't help but feel like at any moment her daughter could slip away. It was a constant fear Liza couldn't shake.

Call it separation anxiety, but Liza already had one thing taken away, and she couldn't bear the thought of losing anything else. The inability to have anymore children still seemed like it was in the processing stages in Liza's mind- Jamie's mind, too, but mainly Liza's. It was a lot to wrap her head around. Liza was being good about deferring her time, energy, and everything else to Claire, though. The rest could be dealt with at a later time, and right now she and Jamie both were concentrating on getting Claire home.

Jamie pressed the elevator button as he and Liza walked in the elevator on their way to get the baby. Liza was standing on the opposite side and leaned into the wall, closing her eyes. Her husband could see the lack of sleep and exhaustion in her expression. Liza was a fast healer, but the emotional and physical toll of the last ten or so days had taken a severe number on her- on everyone really. Jamie had seen the C-section scar and tried to soothe her discomfort when she was in pain, but sometimes his words weren't enough. The lightening bolt stings Liza felt every now and then from moving too quickly or over-exerting herself had Liza in a world of hurt. It was going to be an adjustment for her, for Jamie, for Bennet- and for everyone. Things were changing; so many things. But today was the beginning of something new. Today was going to be a good day.

As the elevator made its way to the correct floor, Jamie walked over to his wife and took her hand. He leaned close to her and brushed his nose by her hair before kissing her dirty blonde locks. "I love you."

Taking a deep breath, Liza's blue eyes found Jamie's and she nodded. For some reason she couldn't find her words to say it back. She loved him, though. She always would. Moving towards him, Liza placed a soft kiss on his cheek just as the doors opened.

"Come on, let's go get her..." Jamie pulled Liza's hand towards the NICU and they both made their way towards Claire.

The nurses got Liza settled in a wheelchair and put the little baby in Mrs. Scott's arms. Glancing to eyes that matched her husbands, Liza smiled down at the baby. "Ready to go home?" Just as she'd done with Jamie, Liza placed a soft kiss on Claire's little face.

After many thanks, hugs, and handshakes, Jamie and Liza made their way down to the lobby of the hospital. Jamie pulled Liza's car up to the door and they got the baby secured in her carseat. Liza sat in the back with Claire and Jamie took the helm- driving his two girls home, glancing through the rearview mirror to check on them every time he could.

A pink bow was on the mailbox and Jamie pulled into a driveway with a smile. That had probably been his mom or Eleanor's doing. Maybe even Aunt Brooke.

"Will you get her?" Liza asked her husband because she knew she didn't have the strength to carry Claire all the way to the house. She was already starting to hurt from walking as much as she had.

Jamie was on top of it. He got the carseat out of the car without a problem. In one hand he was holding his new daughter and with the other, Jamie was guiding Liza to the door.

As the married couple made it to the front porch, the door opened and they saw a smiling four and a half year old. "Bout time." The little boy put his hands on his hips and scrunched up his nose. "We was waiting forever."

Haley walked up behind her grandson with kind eyes. "He's been anxiously awaiting for you three to get here."

Jamie laughed out loud and shook his head at his son. "Sorry, bud. I guess it took a little longer than we thought it would."

"Grandma brought cookies and I saved one for Claire."

Smiling at her son, Liza glanced to the baby. "That was really sweet, Bennet." Liza stepped into their home and felt her scar send a spiral of pain through her body.

"Honey..." Eleanor walked over to her youngest and looked to the stairs. "If you want to get on up to bed, your father can help you." Mrs. Bennet could see that her daughter was clearly hurting.

Shaking her mother off, Liza walked by the stairs and into the living room where Nathan and her father were. "Hi."

"How was the ride? Everything go alright?" Nathan got up and smiled.

Liza slowly took a seat on the couch and nodded. "She cried a little..."

"But for the most part, she did pretty well." Jamie finished Liza's sentence and put the carseat down. He got Claire in his arms and proudly showed her off. His grin was precious and Liza felt her heartbeat strengthen. Jamie was a wonderful father. He was great with Bennet and he would be perfect with Claire.

"Hey, Mama...look..." Bennet had run into the kitchen to grab a picture he'd drawn and hopped up on the couch next to Liza. Knees first, he slid into his mom with a grin. "It's us."

Liza tried to slow her son's momentum as he raced towards her, but her reflexes were slowed by her exhaustion. She felt his knees plow into her stomach and Liza immediately keeled over in pain with a yelp.

"Bennet..." Donald saw his grandson's knees hit Liza and he hurried to scoop the boy up.

"Oh...God...!" Liza couldn't breathe it hurt so bad. She could hardly talk. Clutching her stomach, the nurse was nearly expecting to see blood. The pain rippling through her lower half was making her nauseous.

Jamie had been looking at Claire with his mom and mother-in-law when he heard the commotion. Looking towards his wife, Jamie saw Liza buckled over with tears running down her face. "Wh...what happened."

Scared at his mom's reaction and worried he hurt her, Bennet's eyes started to well. The four and a half year old started to stammer. "I...I...I..."

"It's okay. You didn't mean to." Donald looked at his grandson and shook his head.

Handing Claire to Eleanor, Jamie walked over to Liza. "Are you okay?" He knelt down by the foot of the couch and put his hands on her back, rubbing soothingly.

She shook her head and cried harder. She clasped her hand over her mouth and was shaking it hurt so bad. Liza knew Bennet hadn't meant to hurt her, but his knees literally went right into her staples. It felt like something had exploded bellow her belly button and set fire to her stomach. "I can't...move."

"Tell me what to do to make it better." Jamie swallowed hard and looked down at his wife's stomach. He gently lifted her shirt and saw that she wasn't bleeding, so that was good.

There wasn't really anything he could do. Liza buried her head into his shoulder and rode out the pain for another minute or two before she could do anything.

The other adults in the room looked to each other helpless and speechless. Bennet didn't like seeing his mom upset at all, so when he saw her crying, he felt terrible.

Jamie continued to rub on Liza's back. "You wanna lay down for a while?"

"Yeah."

"Think you can walk?"

"Maybe." Liza started to get up as Jamie helped her. She slowly started to walk to the stairs and stopped shy of the first one. The stairs were going to be a bitch. Taking a deep breath, Liza wiped a lingering tear from her cheek.

Jamie eyed the steps and knew if she tried them on her own, it might end up in disaster. "Come here." He held out his arms and nodded. "Come here."

Liza turned around and shook her head. "I think I can get it."

He didn't want to chance it. What if she fell? What if she slipped? She was tired, and Jamie was sure he could manage it. He was strong. She was still pretty small. Jamie knew Liza wasn't going to like being told no, but he shook his head anyway. "I'll get you upstairs and in bed in no time."

How could she resist that face, those arms- his protection? She couldn't, and Liza let Jamie pick her up. He'd done it at the hospital to lift her in and out of her bed, but this was different. Stairs were involved.

Liza closed her eyes the whole way up. She didn't open them until she felt him lay her down on their bed. Her hands immediately went to her scar and she flinched at the soreness. Liza looked back to Jamie and sighed. "Thank you. I couldn't do any of this without you."

Kissing her, Jamie smiled. "That makes two of us." He moved away and they both heard the baby start to cry. "I'll see if I can make her feel better, too."

Liza watched him walk out of their bedroom and she closed her eyes. This recovery thing was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

Haley heard her son walk back into the room and she arched her brow, "How's she doing?"

"Better." Jamie nodded and walked towards Claire. His little girl was crying and he motioned for Eleanor to pass him the baby. As soon as Claire was in Jamie's arms, she quieted down and seemed to feel more comfortable. He nuzzled close to her and smiled at the beautiful little girl.

Haley knew that since everyone was home, it was probably time for her and Nathan to leave. "Hey, Jame..." Haley glanced to Nathan and then to their son. "I put a whole slew of casseroles in the fridge. I figured your dad and I might go to get out of your hair."

"Oh, you don't have to go..."

Haley shook her son off. "We'll be back. And if you need anything, just call." She walked over to Jamie and hugged his side and smiled at her grand-daughter. "Bye Claire."

Jamie said goodbye to his parents and turned to Liza's, "Are there bottles ready in the kitchen?"

Eleanor nodded. "Mmm-huh. Let me heat one up." Mrs. Bennet walked to the other room and Jamie sat down.

Donald smiled and folded his hands together. "You be careful with that one." He looked to his grand-daughter and then to his son-in-law. "She'll be wrapped around your finger before you know it." He thought of his own daughter and smiled. "And no matter how old she gets or how big she is, she'll always be your little girl."

Smiling, Jamie nodded and looked down to the blue eyed baby in his arms. "You hear that, Claire. It's you and me, alright?"

Mrs. Bennet walked back into the room just a minute later. "Here you are, Jamie."

"Thanks, Eleanor." Jamie took the bottle and was surprised at the naturalness and ease of his baby feeding technique. It felt like forever ago that he'd fed Bennet like this, but Jamie still had it. Apparently it was a skill that never left a father. "Where's the boy?" Thinking of his son made Jamie wonder where Bennet was.

"Here..." Bennet walked in from the kitchen and slowly and gently sat next to his dad. "I got this for Mama." The four and a half year old held out a Band-Aid with soccer balls on it. "I didn't means to hurt her."

Furrowing his brow, Jamie shook his head. "I know you didn't, bud. She's knows that too. It was an accident."

Leaning into his dad's side, Bennet looked at his baby sister. "When she gets bigger is she gonna like basketball like you and me do?"

"She might." Jamie smiled at Clair and shrugged. "She might like music or art or writing..."

"Or marshmallows."

Laughing, Jamie nodded. "Yep, or marshmallows."

Claire ate a couple ounces, and Donald and Eleanor talked with Jamie and Bennet a while longer. When Jamie assured them that he and Liza were good on their own, the Bennets headed to the hotel.

When it was just Jamie, Bennet, and Claire, the boy watched his dad pat on Claire's back. Something erupted from the little girl's mouth and Bennet's eyes bugged when he heard his little sister burp. He was sure it shook the very ground he walked on. "Whoa...that was loud."

Nodding, Jamie smiled. "But that was good. We want her to do that."

Putting his hand over his mouth, Bennet scrunched up his nose. "But isn't she supposed to cover her mouth?"

"You'll have to teach her that when she gets older." The thirty year old father moved Claire into his arms more securely and started to walk upstairs.

Using the railing to help him get up the steps, Bennet glanced at the baby. "I'll teach her lots of things."

"You're gonna be a good big brother, Bennet." Jamie rustled his hand through Bennet's hair and he looked to the master bedroom. "I'm gonna take Claire to her room. How bout you go see if Mom wants that Band-Aid?"

"Kay." Bennet and his father split away, and the little boy tiptoed into his parents' room. His mom was lying on his dad's side of the bed and Bennet slowly walked over to her. It looked like she was asleep. Clutching the Band-Aid in his hands, the four and a half year old walked up to his mom and leaned close. Not wanting to wake her, Bennet put the Band-Aid on the bedside table and turned to walk away.

"Hey..."

Turning at his mother's voice, Bennet smiled. He walked back to the bed and looked down. "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Slowing shaking her head, Liza reached out for her son. "You could never hurt me, Bennet." She looked into his blue eyes and pulled him close. "Come here." Liza scooted back on the bed and pulled Bennet up on the bed with her. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and took a deep breath.

The little boy reached to the bedside table and held out the Band-Aid. "I got this for you. It has soccer balls on it."

"You did? Thanks, baby."

Nodding, Bennet handed it to Liza. "I had to open up lots of them to find a soccer one." Little did his parents know that the kitchen floor was strewn with wrappers from ones he didn't want.

Kissing the back of Bennet's blonde head, Liza smiled. "I love you, Bennet Scott."

"I love you more."

Liza felt her chest swell with a devotion only a mother could feel. That boy meant the world to her, and it also seemed he was following in his father's footsteps. He was little Mr. Good With Words. Taking a deep breath, and pulling her son just a little closer, Liza knew that whatever bad she went through- whatever hardships she faced or would face in the future would be manageable. Why? Because of them. Because of Jamie, and Bennet, and Claire. With them by her side, Liza could get through anything.

That didn't mean the rest of their days would be smooth sailing, though. They wouldn't be, and it would only be a short while until they faced one of those challenges head on.

**OTHOTH**

It had been three weeks since they brought Claire home from the hospital. Three weeks of restless nights and long days. Three weeks of crying fits and hourly feedings. It was a lot to handle.

Bennet ended up staying overnight at his grandparents a handful of times. He spent the Fourth of July with them and nights when Claire fought sleep. He didn't enjoy the chronic crying or understand why his sister was so loud at night. Liza was doing her best to heal and be a good mom at the same time. She still hurt from time to time, but it was getting easier. Jamie had taken off work since Claire had been born and had been able to help Liza during the day, but today was his first day back at the office.

Not much had been going on over at UNCW since the sports teams didn't play much during the summer, but Jamie still had scouting reports and articles he needed to write. They weren't going to write themselves and even if he only stayed on campus for a few hours, he could at least get a few things done. Liza wasn't working so Jamie had to go back sooner rather than later.

The sports writer walked down the stairs dressed and ready for work. Jamie walked towards the kitchen and saw Liza standing by the sink with the baby in her arms.

"I made a pot of coffee if you want some."

"Mmm-yeah, thanks." Jamie reached for a cup and fixed himself some coffee.

Liza had been up for a while with Claire and happened to stumble upon an old picture they'd taken back in Columbia. She slid it down the counter and looked to her husband. "Remember that?"

Taking the picture and looking at it as he sipped his coffee, Jamie laughed. He and Liza were young, about twenty-three or four, but they looked terrible. "Raccoons. We look like raccoons."

Nodding, Liza smiled. "Bennet was two weeks old when we took that."

"Mmm-huh, and when the flash went off we both thought we'd been blinded."

Smiling again, Liza looked to Claire. "She's about as bad of a sleeper as he was."

Jamie reached out and held his daughter's little hand. "She'll grow out of it though."

Taking her husband's cup of coffee, Liza let the caffeine run down her throat. "Let's hope."

Eyeing the clock, Jamie knew he was gonna drop Bennet off at his summer day-camp on his way to campus. "Bennet? Are you ready, bud?"

"Yep." Walking into the kitchen with his camp t-shirt and light up tennis shoes, the four and a half year old nodded.

"Alright...let's head out." Jamie moved closer to Liza and put his hand on Claire's head. "Be good, Claire." He looked to his wife and nodded. "If you need me here, call me." Jamie kissed Liza and started for the door.

"Bye, Mama. Bye Claire." Bennet ran after his dad and waved at his mom and sister.

"Bye, Bennet. I'll see you after camp."

Jamie opened up the front door and watched his son run over to his old FJ-40. Bennet tried to open up the passenger side door but couldn't get it open.

"It sticks sometimes, Bennet." Jamie walked over to his son and tried to open up the door. He heard that familiar click and smiled. "You just gotta have the right touch." The father of two picked up the boy and got Bennet strapped into his seat. He headed towards the day-camp.

When they got there, Jamie walked Bennet inside and then headed for campus. Just as he got rolling, Jamie's phone started to ring. He expected it to be Liza but it wasn't. "Hey, Charlotte."

"Hi. Are you busy? Do you know anything about busted pipes? Sawyer and I need some help. It's an emergency."

His twenty-three year old sister was talking so fast that it made Jamie laugh. "Wait, what? Slow down."

"Something burst under the kitchen sink. Do you think you can help up?" Her voice was soft and slower.

"Yeah. I'll be there in just a second." Jamie turned right instead of left at the next light and made his way to the house his sister and cousin shared. He pulled up to the curb and walked into the house without knocking. "Charlotte...?" He could hear the two girls arguing about something. Jamie walked into the kitchen and noticed his cousin on the kitchen floor and Charlotte pressing towels against the shiny wet hardwood. "What did you two do?" He laughed and scratched his head.

"Don't start Jamie. I'm not in the mood." Sawyer cut her eyes at Jamie and shook her head. "Here. Work your manly magic." She got up off the floor and tossed Jamie the wrench she'd been banging against the pipes. Her shorts were soaked through and through and the outline of her underwear was hard not to miss.

He looked at Charlotte before he got to work, "Will you get me a dry towel to sit on while I fix this?" He unbuttoned his shirt and put it on the kitchen table. He could get a little dirty.

"Yeah, hold on." Charlotte ran to get a towel from the laundry room and rushed back. "Thanks for coming over. We would have flooded everything."

Jamie laid down on his back with his head under the sink. "That's what big brothers are for, right?" He hooked the wrench on the loose pipe and started tightening it.

Charlotte kneeled down by her brother and tried to watch what he was doing. What if it happened again? She wanted to be prepared. Jamie successfully stopped the leak and scooted out from under the sink. His undershirt had gotten wet and he looked down at his now dirty white shirt and laughed, "That should hold. Do me a favor and turn the water on. Let's check and see."

Charlotte got up, hit the nozzle, and waited to hear Jamie's next directions. "Is it okay?"

Jamie stood up and nodded, "Yeah. The pipe must have come loose somehow. It's working fine. No water."

The youngest Scott couldn't help but notice how wet Jamie's undershirt was and she felt bad that he'd come from work. "You want another shirt?"

He laughed and shook his head, "I don't think I can squeeze into yours." His little sister was on the petite side of small.

Sawyer pulled herself up on the counter and gave Charlotte a smile. "Let him wear one of Graham's."

Jamie turned to his sister so fast his vision blurred. Did he hear Sawyer right? Charlotte had one of Graham's shirts? Graham was the guy she'd been seeing for a month. Only a month! They weren't... They couldn't be... Images of his little sister and Graham started pounding his brain. No. That wasn't happening. Graham was still a mystery to Jamie. He'd met the guy briefly when Jamie picked up Bennet from Charlotte's a week or so ago, but he didn't get a great feel for the guy. All Jamie knew was that Graham liked sailing, was in the Coast Guard, and had played hide and seek with his son. Bennet seemed to like Graham, but Bennet's approval in guys who could date Charlotte didn't hold much ground.

Jamie looked at Charlotte with a stern eye.

"No, no. It's not what you think." Charlotte shook her head. "He was over hear a few nights ago and he spilled wine all over himself. I offered to wash it and haven't given it back yet. I promise, that's it."

Jamie knew that Sawyer would know the details. He glanced her way and she held her arms up. "I wasn't here."

"Jamie." Charlotte sighed and shook her head again. "That was it. Stop worrying. It's really not your business anyway. Do you want the shirt or not?"

Furrowing his brow, Jamie widened his eyes. "Like hell it's not my business, Charlotte." She was his sister. He was supposed to protect her and keep a watchful eye out.

"I'm not having this conversation right now." Charlotte furrowed her brow and crossed her arms over her chest. Why was he so upset about this? He was the one blowing things out of proportion. And quite frankly, he was being a dick.

Sawyer was still siting on the counter listening to the pending brother sister fight. "Oh come on. This is the most interesting thing that's happened all day. Way better than our sink catastrophe. Continue, continue! "

Jamie rolled his eyes and pulled his undershirt over his head. He rung it out in the sink and walked to the kitchen table. "I gotta get back." Jamie slipped his dry button-down on, pushing the buttons through the holes. "Call me later if the pipe acts up. I know a plumber you can use." He started to walk to the door and Charlotte followed him.

"Jamie..."

He turned and looked at her. They had one of those unspoken looks. The one where she knew he was upset but didn't want to go further into it. He knew it too. Jamie knew he was getting riled up over nothing. The news and his lack of sleep didn't mix well, but it wasn't really _nothing_. When he'd heard that she had one of Graham's shirts, Jamie couldn't help but assume they were sleeping together and he knew what that meant. In Charlotte's book, that meant Graham wasn't just some fling, he wasn't just some guy. That was the part that gave Jamie a little dose of reality. Graham was obviously somebody Charlotte really cared about. Turned out Jamie's little sister wasn't so little anymore.

After the moment of silence, Charlotte's brown eyes locked with her brother's blue eyes and she smiled, "Tell Liza I'd love to watch Claire for the day if you two ever need a break. Bennet too."

Jamie nodded and smiled, "I will."

"Thank you for fixing the sink."

"Yeah, sure." Jamie walked towards the car and tried to walk it off. Maybe Graham wasn't so bad. He was actually probably a good guy. Jamie was like his father though. He and Nathan both thought no one was good enough for Charlotte. Thinking about his sister made Jamie think about Claire. No one would ever be good enough for her either.

Driving away from Sawyer and Charlotte's house, Jamie pulled out his phone and dialed a familiar number.

At home, Liza heard the phone and smiled when she saw who it was. She answered with an arched brow and sarcasm in her voice. "And I thought I was the one who was supposed to call."

"Claire can't date till she's thirty."

Laughing, the dirty blonde, looked to the baby in her arms. "What? What made you think about that?"

"Charlotte. Dad told her the same thing when she was little and I'm saying it now...but I'm sticking to it. We're sticking to it."

"Jamie..." Liza laughed and furrowed her brow. "What happened with Charlotte?"

"I don't know. You know how she's seeing that guy, Graham? Well Sawyer made it seem like he and Charlotte were sleeping together already and I kind of think I freaked out a little." Sawyer didn't exactly say anything of the sort. Jamie jumped to conclusions.

"Honey, Charlotte's twenty-three. If she wants to...have sex, she can."

"Ugh...why...why would you even say it?" Jamie shuttered to think about it.

Liza was trying hard not to laugh at her husband. "Jame, it's sweet that you're still protective over her, but one of these days you're just gonna have deal with it. Charlotte's her own person and...you know what I told Patrick and Charles when they found out about you for the first time?" She had two older brothers. She could see where Jamie drew his concern. Patrick and Charles had done the same thing.

"What?"

"I told them, that you made me happy and even though I was nineteen...young, and didn't know if it was anything serious, I wanted it to be. That's what I told them, and that's when they let up. It was when they knew I wanted it, that they backed off." Liza glanced down at her wedding ring and the baby. "And guess what? Eleven years later..."

"We're married."

"And I don't know Graham. He may be a fling for all I know, but if it's what Charlotte wants, let her have it. You never know. Maybe they'll fall in love? Maybe they won't? I don't know, but give him a chance. Give her the chance."

Liza was putting things in perspective a little bit. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "You're right." He laughed and yawned, "I think this lack of sleep is playing with my head."

"Maybe."

"But I'm still holding firm about Claire not dating until she's thirty."

Laughing, Liza nodded. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." Hearing a knock on the door, Liza turned to the front of the house. "That's the door, let me go see who it is. I love you." She heard Jamie say it back and then they both hung up the phone. Liza walked to the front of the door, and the first thing she saw was the cover of _My Best Friend's Wedding_ the person was holding out.

The dark haired lawyer smiled at her former teammate and roommate. "I thought I'd start Claire's own collection."

"Kate!" Liza's mouth fell open. She knew Kate was coming to North Carolina for a case, but she never thought she'd have time to drop by.

"Hi." The lawyer stepped inside and hugged Liza. "How are you?"

"Good. Great." Shocked, Liza welcomed her college friend in.

Kate admired the little baby and shook her head in disbelief. "You and Jamie make the most beautiful babies, Liza...I swear."

Walking her old college friend to the living room, Liza wondered why Kate was in Tree Hill. "I thought your trial was in Fayettevile?"

"It was. Turns out the other guy dropped the charges when he realized he was going to end up paying more for legal fees than what he would get with a verdict." Kate smiled at the baby. "So I thought I'd drive down here to see the _newest_ little Scott. And you." She looked around and furrowed her brow. "Where's Bennet?"

"He's at his summer day-camp. It's a half day kind of thing so if you stay a while, you'll get to see him."

The two women took a seat and Kate smiled somberly at Liza. "And how are you doing?" She knew about the hysterectomy and the scary complications that came up with the pregnancy. It was the main reason she opted to bring _My Best Friend's Wedding_ instead of _Steel Magnolias_. The second one may have struck an uncomfortable chord and hit a little too close to home.

"I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Kate knew Liza was the stoic type. Even when she wasn't one-hundred percent, Liza sure wanted people to think that. The lawyer looked down to Claire and smiled. "Margaret was telling me Claire had the most beautiful blue eyes, and she's right."

Smiling, Liza nodded. "They look like Jamie's."

"How's he doing with the new baby and everything?"

"Good. Today was his first day back at work, so he'll probably enjoy the silence at the office."

Thinking about everything Jamie and Liza were going through, Kate raised her brow. "So...do you think Margaret and Charles are ready for it? Parenthood?" Their friend and Liza's brother's baby was due in two months.

"I think so. I think the no-sleep thing will be hard to adjust to, but you get used to it after a while. It's kind of like having finals week for three to four months straight."

"Oh lord..." Kate laughed, "And I thought writing depositions was hard."

Liza laughed and couldn't help but probe Kate for some personal information. "And when are you gonna be jumping on that baby bandwagon? Ansley's due in November..."

"Actually..."

"Oh my God..."

"No...wait." Kate laughed and shook her head. "I'm not pregnant, but I've kinda been seeing this new guy and I _really_ like him."

"Really that's great. Who? What? When? Tell me all about him."

Turning a shade of pink, Kate bit her lip. "...your gonna think this is awful."

"Is he married?" Liza couldn't help but ask.

"No!" Kate gawked at Liza and shook her head. "Ew, no... He's my boss."

"Kate!" Liza laughed and shook her head. She never saw Kate as the type to sleep with her employer.

"Well...I'm mean he's _kinda_ my boss. He _just_ made partner so he's really only _one_ of my bosses. And he didn't get the promotion until last week."

"Tell me more. What's his name. What does he look like..."

Kate started to blush a deeper color of red as she started to talk about this new guy in her life. "Rafe Getty. He's from Albany and is about three years older than us, so he's a young partner to say the least. But uh, what else... He looks good in a suit and wears these dark rimmed glasses that are kind of mysteriously sexy."

"Oooh Kate, he sounds cute." Liza could tell that Kate was smitten with this new guy.

"I know, and he went to NYU for law school, too. We were there the same time. Just think, he could be my Jamie to your Liza...we just never got lost looking for a building."

Laughing, Liza nodded. "Maybe he will be?"

"And we have a big case together next month in Chicago, and I'm thinking he might ask me to share his suite at the hotel." Kate bit her lip, "Our colleagues are gonna think I'm sleeping with him just to get cases."

"Are you?" The question came out of Liza's mouth before she knew she' even thought to ask.

"No, not at all. I genuinely like him." Kate nodded and started to tell a shortened version of how things got started. "We both always stay at the office late, and six weeks ago when I jammed the copier are when things took off. He needed to make copies, and naturally, he was pissed I broke it. But he took off his suit jacket, opened the thing up, stuck his hands in the middle of the machine, and started to fix it. We ended up talking and getting drinks after. I kinda told him I would buy him one if he could fix it. He did, and we went out afterwards."

"That's a cute story." Liza was smiling and was imagining it in her head.

Kate nodded. "I know. It's right up there with yours, Margaret's, and Ansley's." Kate held out her hands, "But I don't want to jinx anything, so..." She didn't want to keep gushing about her new squeeze, so she changed the subject. "Tell me what baby names Margaret and Charles are thinking about it. I know you two have talked about it."

"Well right now I think they're leaning towards Carly, Lauren, and Tate."

"Tate for a girl?" Kate scrunched her nose. "That's...different."

Liza nodded, "I think Charles wanted to pick a boyish name a girl could pull off. I like Carly, though. Lauren, too."

"Lauren. I bet they'll go with that one. Lauren Getty." Kate's eyes widened. "Shit. Lauren _Bennet_. I meant to say _Lauren Bennet_." The dark haired brunette laughed at herself. "See, I'm losing my mind about this guy."

Liza looked down to her daughter in a whisper. "Mark my words, Claire. Your aunt Kate will be engaged within a year."

"Liza!" Kate bugged her eyes. "Your gonna jinx me!" She believed in that mumbo jumbo and didn't want it to happen.

Laughing, Liza couldn't help but smile. She was happy for Kate. The lawyer deserved it. Kate had watched three of her best friends get married, her sister too, and now maybe it was her turn. Nothing was written in stone but things were looking good so far. Kate's wedding might even be the next big event all of the friends would get together for.

It could, but it wouldn't be. The next event would be the birth of the newest little Tar Heel. Come September, Margaret and Charles would welcome their first child, but that would be one of those times that should have been happy, but ended up sad.

Some things were just hard to come to terms with.

**OTHOTH**

Labor Day traffic was terrible. Jamie and Liza had been stuck on the Talmadge Bridge for the last twenty minutes. Apparently Savannah was the place to be on a beautiful September holiday weekend. The lanes going into the city were at a standstill, and the kids were getting restless. Bennet kept asking why they weren't moving and two and a half month old Claire was sick of being stuck in her car seat.

"What is the deal?" Jamie looked down the road and tried to find some reason for the traffic, but only saw a mass of cars.

"I don't know." Liza looked back to the kids and was deciding this trip had been a very bad idea. She'd wanted to come down to visit with her family and see her new niece, but this was getting ridiculous. Glancing out across the river, Liza sat back in her chair and shook her head. She remembered what it was that was causing the traffic. "I know what it is. It's the parade. Ugh, they do it every year after school..." She checked the clock and knew it was three-thirty. "It's like some goodbye summer, hello new school year thing."

Jamie turned to his wife and laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, it should be over soon, though."

"Hey, Mama?"

"Yeah, bud?"

"Were you ever in the parade?"

Liza nodded, "When I was little." She laughed and knew Jamie would give her a hard time about this later. "I walked down the street with a basket of peaches."

"Peaches!" Bennet started to laugh. "Why peaches? That's crazy."

"It's a Georgia thing, Bennet. Don't worry about it." Jamie saw the cars starting to move and glanced at his son in the rearview mirror. "Georgia people are crazy."

"Jamie!" Liza swatted at her husband. "No we're not." Liza turned back to face her son with a smile.

The boy was about to ask another question but his nostrils stopped him. "Ugh, yuck. I think Claire pooped."

The smell their son was talking about drifted to the front of the car and Jamie looked to Liza. "What should we do? Traffic's clearing up. Do you just want to wait till we get to your parents."

"Blah..." Bennet held his nose. "I think I can taste it." It was really getting to him now and the next twenty minutes would make this car ride the worst one in their family history, period, end of discussion.

When the Scotts pulled up to Donald and Eleanor's house Liza was just about ready to pull her hair out. Claire had started crying once they had gotten off the bridge, and Bennet decided he was gonna cry right along with his sister. It was madness, pure madness. The stink, the crying, the traffic. It was a wonder they made it to her parents without stopping the car.

"Will you entertain him while I change her?" Liza unbuckled her seat belt when Jamie pulled into her parents' driveway.

"Yeah." Jamie turned the car off and un-locked the doors. He tried to think of fun things that would make their son's tears subside while Liza got Claire out of the car. She'd really stunk the thing up.

Mrs. Bennet saw her daughter come in from the kitchen, and the older woman smiled. "You two run into that parade down to..."

"Hold that thought, Mom." Liza ran upstairs and quickly started to change Claire's dirty diaper. Liza was a master changer so it didn't take long for her to get back downstairs. "Sorry. Diaper emergency."

"Oh well I was just asking if you all ran into the parade traffic? I meant to call you about that, but I got busy running back and forth from here and to Margaret and Charles'.

Hearing their names, Liza smiled. "How are they doing?"

"Pretty good. I don't think your brother has slept a wink, though."

Liza nodded and held Claire close. "Charles always gets a little restless during stressful times."

Mrs. Bennet nodded. "You were my only level headed child. Well...you and Patrick I suppose. He's always been the quiet internal one."

"When are they coming over? Are we doing dinner over here tonight or anything?"

Eleanor shrugged. "Depends. We were really just waiting to see what Margaret and Charles wanted to do. I think they're pretty beat. Having a six day old sure does take its toll."

"Tell me about it." Liza looked to her own child and nodded. "You, Claire, are gonna find a good sleeping pattern soon, right?" Even after two and a half months, Claire was still waking up multiple times at night. Her first full night asleep seemed like wishful thinking.

"Well I am pretty sure that Margaret and Charles don't have anyone over there now and if you and Jamie want to go, your father and I can watch the kids."

Nodding, Liza liked that idea. "Yeah, okay, that'll be good. I think the less people who are over there at once, the better."

"Me, too." Mrs. Bennet took Claire from her daughter and the women walked to the back porch where they saw Donald, Jamie, and Bennet playing around in the backyard.

Liza hollered for Jamie and he headed her way with a raised brow. She told him the plan and after they got their bags inside, the married couple drove towards Margaret and Charles' house. A pink bow that looked very much like the one that graced Jaime and Liza's mailbox two and a half months ago flapped in the wind on Margaret and Charles'.

Another car was in the driveway and Liza thought she recognized it. The Tennessee license plates confirmed her suspicions. "Ansley and Michael are here." Liza smiled but felt her nerves kick in as she narrated the thoughts in her mind.. It had been over two months since she'd seen or talked with Ansley. There had been a reason she hadn't talked to Ansley much, though. Liza was still coping with her surgery and Ansley was _pregnant_- the one thing Liza would never have again. But to Liza's defense, Ansley hadn't called either. Both of them were keeping their distance. Liza knew that Ansley was pretty far along, so she must have really been showing by now. A seven month belly was going to be hard to miss.

Jamie walked with his wife to the house and the blonde opened the door.

Liza didn't bother knocking and let a soft greeting float through the house. "Hello?"

"Liza!" Margaret was walking back from the bedroom and hugged her sister-in-law. "Hi. Hey, Jamie." Margaret smiled at Jamie as he walked in and noticed they were missing two very important people. "Were are the kids?" Charles had driven up to Tree Hill since Claire had been born, but after being put on bed-rest for the last month and a half of her pregnancy, Margaret couldn't make the trip. She was dying to see Jamie and Liza's newest arrival. The pictures her husband had brought back just weren't cutting it.

"Mom and Dad are watching them. We thought it would be nice to come just adults for now."

Jamie walked over to Charles and smiled.

"I'm a dad, man." The Georgia native's grin was as big as the sun in the sky.

Nodding, Jamie laughed. "How does it feel?"

"I don't know how to put it in words."

Liza walked over to her brother and hugged him. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." He looked up to the bedroom. "You want to see her?"

"Ansley's feeding her upstairs."

Liza heard a familiar voice and turned to Ansley's husband. She looked at Michael and hurried over to hug him. "Hi, how are you?"

Glancing around, Michael grinned. "Getting kinda nervous actually." Their little boy was due six weeks from now.

"Don't be. You and Ans are gonna be great."

"Come on." Margaret grabbed Liza's arm and led her upstairs with Charles and Jamie.

They walked into the nursery and Liza nearly lost her breath when she saw Ansley sitting in the rocking chair. Her round belly was huge, and Ansley was glowing.

"Liza..." Ansley smiled at her best friend and was glad to see her. It had been a while since they'd talked. She was pretty sure Liza was avoiding anything and everything pregnancy related and Ansley was returning the gesture. Taking a deep breathe, the two best friends seemed to have a short, silent conversation. Neither of them were mad at each other, it was just a hard and unfortunate situation for both parties involved. Ansley looked down at baby Lauren with a smile. "I thought I'd get in some practice."

Silently nodding, Liza walked closer and admired her niece. "She's beautiful, y'all." She turned to her brother and Margaret with a smile. "Jamie, look."

Jamie waked closer and looked at the baby with a nod. "I see Charles in her. Look at those cheeks."

Wrapping his arm around Margaret's side, Charles nodded. "I keep telling Margaret how lucky she got marrying me. Not everyone is as good looking as me." He laughed and kissed his wife's temple.

"You want to hold her?" Ansley held out the new baby to Liza. "I was just about to burp her."

"Sure." Liza carefully took the baby in her hands, secured the burp cloth and gently started to pat on Lauren's back. It didn't take long for the seasoned pro get a good burp out of the infant.

"You know you don't have to show us up, Liza." Charles watched his pro-of-a-mom sister work her magic and shook his head with a smirk.

Jamie watched his wife and grinned. "Take notes guys. You might learn something."

Catching her husband's eye, Liza shook her head. "I'm not as seasoned as you all think."

"Sure you are." Charles nodded and everyone else agreed.

The guys left the three college friends up in the nursery so they could hand out with Michael. Margaret got the baby back and tried to gently rock Lauren to sleep as the three former Tar Heels talked.

"I asked Kate to come down when I knew both of you would be here, but she was going to Albany this weekend."

"No way." Liza's eyes got wide. "You know that's where Rafe's from. I wonder if she's meeting his parents."

"Three months in?" Ansley laughed and shook her head. "Michael didn't meet my parents for a good year."

Margaret laughed. "Everyone's different." Looking at her friend that was about to pop, Margaret laughed as she thought about the way all of the girls' lives were going. "I guess we'll all just have to all schedule a trip to Nashville soon." They would all want to visit when Michael and Ansley's baby was born.

Ansley put her hands on her stomach and nodded. "Yeah. We're in the home stretch. It won't be much longer."

Liza hadn't really talked to Ansley as much as she should have, but maybe now was the time? "How's everything been going?"

"Um...well I found out indigestion sucks." Ansley laughed with a shrug. "I think the baby just wants me to eat pizza all day and that the indigestion is his 'Hey mom, stop eating sucky healthy food' plea."

Margaret nodded. "I had that, too. Anytime I touched asparagus of all things, she'd go crazy- pummel me like I was a punching bag."

Ansley laughed and looked to the dirty blonde. "What about you, Liza. What was yours again?"

Sighing, Liza smiled. "Anything cherry flavored. It happened with both of them- Bennet and Claire." Liza's voice got a little quiet. She hadn't thought about her previous pregnancies since she'd had Claire. She'd tried not to think about it because it just made her sad, but now that she was with the girls, Liza found herself talking about it whether she was ready to or not. The emotion that was starting to pool in her chest as her friends talked about their pregnancies reminded her of what she'd lost, and what she could never do again.

Margaret knew about the cherry flavored problem, and she looked from her friends to the baby turning it back on her new little one, "When Lauren would go on kicking spells, Charles would do the sweetest thing to calm her down. He'd press his cheek against my belly and sing the 'Itsy Bitsy Spider'."

"Oh and speaking of..." Ansley laughed and placed her hand on the lower left side. "I guess he didn't like the granola bar I had a little while ago." She reached for Liza and nodded. "Here. Feel him. Tell me he's not gonna be a soccer player. I mean he has to."

Liza slowly put her hand on Ansley's belly and felt her soon to be born, God-son kick with mighty power. The feeling brought memories to Liza's mind from her previous pregnancies. She could still feel the way Jamie held her stomach. She remembered the times she woke him up to satisfy a late night craving. Liza remembered the swollen feet, and sore back. She could sill hear that ultrasound machine finding a heartbeat, and she knew exactly what a positive pregnancy test looked like.

Coiling her hand away, Liza tried to hide her tears and she got to her feet. "I'm sorry." She quickly turned to leave the room. She felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything that had once been now would never be again. Never again would she feel nauseous over artificial cherry flavored things. Never again would Jamie hold her stomach as if it held the greatest treasure of all mankind. Never again would her feet swell during her third trimester. Never again would she get to see a positive pregnancy test.

Her scar was still a little tender so she could't go fast, but she felt like fleeing out of the room. She couldn't take it. Liza figured it would be hard to be around another pregnant woman when she'd never get the chance to do that again, but she didn't know it would be now, and she didn't know it would hurt so much. Again, it was mainly why she and Ansley hadn't spoken much in the last couple months. It wasn't that she wasn't happy and excited for Ansley and Michael, Liza was, but the nurse hated that she'd abrupted in the delivery room. She hated that she hadn't been given a choice, and she hated that she'd never give Jamie that big family like they'd talked about. Liza nearly bolted down the stairs almost unheard. But someone had seen her.

Jamie saw Liza hurry out of the house into the backyard and he got up to see what was wrong. As soon as he saw her walk into the grass, Jamie started to walk after her. He knew this moment was coming. He knew that one day she'd see something or someone and it would hit her all at once. She'd broken down in the hospital when she initially found out, but this was different. This was worse. This wasn't the initial shock and tragedy. This was the full-on realization of what happened and what exactly would _never_ happen again.

"Liza!" He wasn't far behind her. "Liza..."

Liza stopped in the middle of the yard. She didn't turn around. She didn't say a word.

Jamie walked up behind her and stared at her slumped shoulders. He slowly approached her and moved his arms around his wife's frame. He could feel her cries and knew they were the deep, silent kind. Slowly turning her to face him, Jamie pressed his forehead against hers. "It's gonna be okay."

Shaking her head, Liza buried her face into his shirt. She felt like a failure-that she'd somehow let him down. "I...I..." She wasn't ready for this. The hormone replacement therapy was bad enough, but seeing someone pregnant, and reliving everything she'd lost was too much. It wasn't anything Ansley did or said, it wasn't anyone's fault. All of this was going to come to a head at some point.

The doctor told Jamie Liza would be experiencing loss and could even develop postpartum depression, so pulled her close and tired to remind her everything was okay. "You don't have to say anything." Jamie shook his head and ran his hand over her hair. "I love you." He pulled her as close as he could and nodded, speaking softly and sweetly into her ear. "This you. All of you, everything."

Just when Liza started to calm down, he brought back her tears. She cried harder and tried to catch her breath. "I'm sorry."

"You didn't do anything wrong." The sun was beginning to go down and the dim afternoon sky was starting change into sherbet colors across the horizon. "Please don't think you did this." It upset him to think about what they'd lost, too. It wasn't just her who'd been affected. They were a team.

This time Liza could hear the emotion in her husband's voice. "Jamie..."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. The father of two smudge a tear against his own cheek and shrugged. "It saved your life." His blue eyes met hers. "It did. I was there when your heart stopped beating. The machines started going crazy and then your hand went limp. I was there." Jamie would never forget that day. He glanced back to his wife and saw her expression turn even sadder as his broken tone retold the story. "I know you're having a hard time seeing the good that came from the hysterectomy, but I got you back." Jamie put his hands around her sides, "I was so afraid that I'd lost you, but you came back." The sports writer looked right to the nurse and swallowed hard. "Don't _ever_ apologize for that."

Wrapping her arms around him, Liza took a few deep breaths and let the warmth between him and her recharge her spirt. She'd been broken, and she'd definitely get sad again, but they were gonna get through this. The good, the bad- all of it.

No matter what it took, where it led, or how they got there, Jamie and Liza were gonna get back to being who they were before all of this. They were. It would just take a little time.

**OTHOTH**

**After suffering something so big, Liza was bound to have her moment. The second section was used as a bit of a set-up section. I needed to introduce Graham who will become a "regular" in this story now. I also wanted to get Kate in there. Seems she's found a keeper. Maybe the last of the four girls has found her guy? As for next chapter. Anything goes. I plan on jumping ahead passed Claire's 1st birthday and maybe even futher. Anything any of yall want to see...anything from the other stories you want me to pull into here? I'm prett sure I'll at least do a Jamie and Liza version of what happened in Charlotte and Graham's latest chapter (27), but other than that, I'm up for suggestions. Feel free to drop them in a review or PM.**

**My reviewers: Thanks for making this all worth it. Those messages really mean the world to me.**

**Joan: Yeah, it is sad what happened to Liza...especially because she's so young. The part where Jamie threw the stuffed animal last chapter struck me too. I knew I wanted to have a Charlotte/Jamie moment, and thought it would go well in there. I appreciate the feedback and kind words!**

**Review Please!**


	28. Competitive at Heart

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 28: Competitive at Heart**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nope. Nope. Yes. I mean no. No. I don't own anything related to the show!**

**A/N: Hey guys. We're getting to the final few chapters of this story. This one jumps to June and ends in December. We'll see Jamie and Liza with the kids, by themselves, and other familiar faces will pop into the story. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

The air was thick with humidity. Summer was in full bloom. Tree Hill Junes were always partial to sweltering heat, but they were also partial to something else. Every year for as long as most people could remember, the United States Coast Guard held the annual Diligence Dash 5K downtown. Runners from across North Carolina and elsewhere flocked to Tree Hill and ran through the city on the Cape. A variety of people participated. Local street vendors set up tents along Water Street, members of the Coast Guard littered downtown in their uniforms, residents came out to run, watch, and volunteer; it was a happening event.

Jamie and Liza were familiar with it. Ever since they'd moved to Tree Hill they'd run in it together. Last year was an exception, but running a full fledged 5K nine months pregnant wasn't exactly on Liza's to-do list. But this year it was, and that's where the family of four was headed. They were meeting Nathan and Haley downtown, and they'd likely run into the rest of their family and close friends. Charlotte normally volunteered, but this year Jamie's sister was running with her boyfriend of a year. Brooke always tossed Clothes over Bro's swag to those jogging by with Julian at her side. Peyton help set up the musical entertainment, Lucas would be around somewhere, and everyone else would likely show their faces at some point.

"Hey Dad..."

Jamie heard Bennet's young voice from the back of the car and he raised his brow. "Huh?"

"When can I run with you and Mama?" The five and a half year old thought he was old enough to partake in the event. "I'm pretty fast."

Before Jamie answered, Liza turned around to their son with a grin, "You're right. You _are_ fast... It's just..." The mother of two smiled, but shook her head. "...it gets crowded with all those people. We don't want you to fall or..."

"Yeah, bud." Jamie nodded along with his wife. "I was _sixteen_ the first time I did it."

"Oh." Bennet's eyes got wide as he felt the car stop in the parking spot behind one of downtown's staples. The little guy had a ways to go to get to sixteen. "Well...when I _am_ that old, can I run with you?"

"You'll be running _circles_ around us, Bennet." Jamie laughed and turned off the car. He looked over to Liza with a smirk. "We'll be old and gray by then." They wouldn't be _that_ old, but Jamie couldn't help but joke. Thirty and thirty-one would turn to forty-one and forty-two fast.

Leaning into her door to open it, Liza laughed. "Speak for yourself."

Smiling, the husband and wife got out of the car to get Claire's stroller, and Bennet hurried to the back entrance of Clothes over Bro's. He was eager to see his grandparents. Liza got Claire from the car seat and smiled at the blonde haired, blue-eyed little girl. It was crazy to think a full year had almost passed since she'd been born.

"Alright..." Jamie snapped the stroller in its upright position, "...I think it's good." Jamie pressed some of his weight on the handle bars and knew it was good to go. "I'll push her to the front, and meet you by the doors."

Liza nodded and started walking to the back of the store while Jamie pushed their youngest down the sidewalk. When the thirty year old made it into the store, she could hear her son talking with that playful tone he got when all eyes were on him. Bennet had that way about him, though. He was a talker and his cuteness made him extra adorable.

"Hi" Haley saw her daughter-in-law come inside and smiled.

"Hi." Liza returned the smile and walked closer to the group inside the clothing store.

"Don't you look cute." Brooke saw Jamie's wife walking towards the group and the fashion lover smiled. In the ten years that Brooke knew Liza, Jamie's raspy-voiced God mother never saw a look the Georgia native couldn't pull off.

Glancing down to her Nike running shorts and old T-shirt, Liza laughed. "Ha, hardly." Smiling with a quick shake of her head, the former soccer player saw her husband through the front window. He was holding Claire and knocked on the glass with a wave.

Turning towards the front of the store, Brooke's mouth fell open at the adorableness. "Nathan...Haley, can we please share your grandchildren?" Davis was only nineteen. Brooke and Julian weren't getting grand-kids for at least another eight years, so couldn't they share with Nathan and Haley?

The former Charlotte Bobcat laughed and looked to his wife. "I don't know? What do you say, Hales?"

Putting her hands on Bennet's shoulders and leaning down to hug her oldest grandchild, Haley smirked, "Maybe we can get rid of this one. We don't need him."

"Me!" Bennet's little mouth fell open. "Wait a minute..."

All of the adults laughed and Haley squeezed the boy tighter when he realized his grandmother was just joking.

The front door's bell rang out when Jamie walked inside. "I just saw Charlotte and Graham heading to the registration tables. We should probably head that way." He passed Claire over to his mom and looked to his wife.

Widening her eyes, Liza nodded. "Yeah we should."

Waving at the kids and telling them to be good, Jamie and Liza headed out of the shop and down the street to pick up their registration packets. They waited together in line and then saw a familiar face.

"Name." The younger blonde at the table had a hint of annoyance in her voice. Clearly there were other things she'd rather be doing with her Saturday morning. She didn't even look up.

"Hi, Sawyer." Liza smiled at Jamie's cousin.

Glancing up, Sawyer faked a smile. "Hey."

"So Charlotte left you on your own this year, huh?" Jamie knew Sawyer was less than happy that Charlotte, her partner in crime, wasn't sitting next to her manning the A-M line.

The twenty-five year old rolled her eyes. "Apparently. First the Coastie gets her to run in this dumb thing and pretty soon I'll be out of a roommate, too."

Liza looked towards the starting line and found her sister-in-law and cute boyfriend. Sawyer was probably right. It didn't seem like it would be long until the two of them were either engaged or living together.

"Here..." Sawyer pulled out Jamie and Liza's packets with a catchy grin. "Don't pull a hamstring."

Liza laughed at Sawyer and took the packet from her. "Thanks."

Walking towards the starting line, Jamie and Liza tore open their information packets and took out their race numbers. Liza smoothed the adhesive paper against her T-shirt and Jamie couldn't help but watch. She did always look good in blue, Carolina blue, no less. _UNC Women's Soccer_ was printed across her chest, and that T-shirt was just about as old as their relationship.

Noticing his stare, Liza looked down at the old shirt with a smile,"I probably could have grabbed a newer shirt, huh?"

Jamie pulled his leg up behind him to stretch and he shook his head, "That's probably my...third favorite thing to see you in." Anything that brought back memories of their younger days was a plus in his book.

Stretching just like her husband, Liza arched her brow. "So what's number one and two?"

"My second favorite is scrubs...any color, it doesn't really matter."

"Even those ugly salmon ones?" Liza stuck out her tongue and laughed.

"Even the ugly salmon ones." He nodded and stretched his other leg.

Pulling her left leg up to stretch, Liza narrowed her eyes. "Then what's your favorite?"

Stepping closer to her, Jamie smiled. "Hands down, without a doubt..." He left her hanging and smirked with that cute smile of his. "You're the best looking dalmatian I've ever seen."

She laughed and tilted her head to the side. "You always say that." This wasn't the first time she'd heard him bring up that Halloween night from forever ago.

"Cause it's true." Jamie nodded. "I'll never forget that night." He squinted a little, "You were dancing with that guy who dressed up as Elvis, and I came walking over in my fireman's outfit ready to beat him down with my rubber axe attached to my belt."

Liza felt her cheeks heat as he retold a story from their past. "But you didn't."

"I should have." Jamie nodded and looked into Liza's cool blue eyes.

Scrunching her nose, Liza bit her lip. "You got me any way."

Jamie stepped closer and did a slow trunk twist. "Mmm-huh."

Liza kept her eyes glued to his and watched him smirk. The way he'd said a simple 'Mmm-huh', and looked so deeply into her eyes got Liza to her very core. How did he have such a hold on her? How did he make her heart fire with every cylinder and beat at an unstoppable pace? How did he do that after all this time; after nearly eleven years?

Maybe it was his sly smirk and that cute grin? Or maybe it was the simple fact that Jamie loved Liza more than he could love anything else in the whole world. They'd been through hell and back, but they'd been through it together.

"Runners, please make your way to the starting line."

An echo from a megaphone caught both of the Scotts attention and Liza tilted her head to the left. "Are you ready?"

Jamie nodded and they walked toward the swarm of people ready to run around downtown Tree Hill. Among the other runners, one of them nudged Liza in the side.

"Hey..." Charlotte's brown eyes were wide and she looked nervous. "So what's the trick with this thing?"

"Hey." Liza smiled at Charlotte and nodded hello to Graham. She laughed and shrugged her shoulders, "Uh...pace yourself, I guess."

"Slow." Charlotte turned to her boyfriend of a year and laughed, "That means we're going _slow_."

Jamie walked behind his sister and shook Graham's hand. "Just leave her in your dust, Graham. She can fend for herself."

"No...don't leave me." Charlotte looked around to all of the skilled and avid runners. "Please."

Graham shook his head and the twenty-seven year old Coastie laughed, "I won't. We can walk this thing if you want."

Liza couldn't help but think the younger couple in front of her and her husband were cute.

The crowd started to push towards the line and Jamie and Liza separated from Charlotte and Graham just before the starter shot the cap gun.

Liza could feel Jamie behind her as the crowd of runners edged towards the line. They were all packed in there like sardines. She put her hands behind her back and Jamie took Liza's hands in his. He leaned his chest into her back and pressed his cheek against her ear. "I love you."

Smiling, Liza turned her head towards him but the bang from the starter's gun interrupted her plan. Feet started rumbling against the pavement and the runners were off. The first hundred yards or so was pretty crowded but once everyone traveled some distance, people started to separate. Both physically fit, Jamie and Liza didn't fall too far behind. They weren't leading by any means, but they weren't bring up the rear either.

Quiet and focused, they traded glances to one another as they made their way deeper into the course, and each time Jamie got a little bit ahead of Liza she'd edge up to him, and when Liza put some distance between them, Jamie would pick up the pace to meet her stride. It was the subtle little smiles and their quiet competition that made it so much fun.

Rounding a corner and heading back to Front Street, Jamie pointed down the road to the familiar corner shop. "Our waterboy's gonna meet us in a second."

"Yep." Liza nodded and knew their son would be eagerly waiting on them to run by Clothes over Bro's.

And that he was. Bennet was clutching onto two cold water bottles patiently waiting for his mom and dad to run by. He knew his dad was in a white shirt and his mom was in a light blue one. When he saw those two colors making their way towards them, Bennet smiled up to his grandfather. "There they are!"

Shielding the sun with his hand, Nathan looked down the street and saw his son and daughter-in-law running towards them. "Get ready, Bennet."

"Oh, I'm ready." Bennet held the bottles close to his face and stuck his tongue out in concentration. He had to be strategic about this. Did he run up to them or let them get close to the sidewalk? While his little brain tried to decide, his excitement got the best of him. When Jamie and Liza were twenty yards away, he started to dart out to them. "Mom! Dad! Here ya go!"

Taking the water from his son, Jamie smiled. "Thanks, Bennet!"

"Thanks, Bud." Liza took the bottled water and twisted off the cap.

"Keep an eye on your sister, okay?" Jamie glanced to the stroller and smiled at the nearly one year old.

"I will." The boy nodded and stuck his thumb up, cheering on his parents as they continued with the race. "Y'all are doing good!"

Jamie turned around and nodded with his thumb up, too. He glanced to Nathan and smiled. An instance of deja-vu ran through his mind as he remembered a time when he and his father exchanged the same thumbs up. It was funny how things carried over through the years.

"Bennet, come on." Haley waved over her grandson and knew other runners were gonna be wondering why a five a half year old was standing in the middle of the street.

"Sscuze me..." Bennet darted between some runners and hustled back over to his grandparents while his mom and dad continued down the street.

Half a mile later and the finish was nearing. Jamie and Liza could feel their muscles starting to hate them for participating. They weren't their young, nimble selves anymore, but they were so close to being done. The roar and applause of bystanders was getting louder as they inched closer and closer to the finish. With thirty or so yards to go, Liza looked to her husband and arched her brow. This was a race after all. They couldn't finish at the _exact_ same time. She pushed into another gear and tried to finish strong. Jamie wasn't so sure about losing to Liza, so he caught up to her but one look, and he knew he needed to let off. Ten yards to go and Jamie eased off the gas to let Liza step across the finish line before him. Some things were worth losing.

Liza stepped across the finish line and immediately turned around to face her husband.

He could tell she was about to say something but he let out an exhausted sigh. "Beat me fair and square."

His smirk told her otherwise but that didn't mean she couldn't relish in the idea of winning.

"Here you are..." A woman with a handful of generic medals handed Jamie and Liza's theirs. "Congratulations."

Liza slipped her medal over her head and handed Jamie his as they walked away from the finish. Her face was flush with heat, sweat beads lined her hairline and nose, but somehow Liza Bennet was still the most beautiful woman around. Jamie put his medal over his head and smirked at his wife. "You looked good out there." He put his arm around her and pulled Liza close, kissing the side of her head.

"Ew, Jame...I'm gross." She knew the three mile run made her smelly, sweaty, and less than appealing.

He shook his head and in a near whisper, Jamie disagreed, "You're beautiful."

Looking to her husband, Liza smiled up to him and couldn't deny her own smirk that started to sprout across her face. He said the best things at the best times. Liza also couldn't deny the fact that he looked good, too. No matter the sweaty brow or gym shorts and t-shirt, Jamie Scott was a good looking guy. His leg muscles were taught from running, and Liza couldn't help but notice.

Walking together towards his parents, Jamie and Liza made eye-contact with their son and watched his happy expression widen as he ran to them.

"You did it! And you got a medal!" Bennet saw the medals around his parents' neck and thought they were the coolest. He didn't know _everyone_ who ran got one.

Slipping his over his head, Jamie placed it around Bennet's and smiled. "I got it for you, Bud."

"Really!"

"Mmm-huh. And this one is for Claire, but you can hold on to it for her." Liza gave Bennet her medal and watched their son happily put the consolation prizes around his neck.

"Nice job, you two." Haley walked up to the younger Scotts and smiled at her son and Liza.

"Sorry to say Claire didn't see you finish. She feel asleep right before you passed us." Nathan looked down to his sleeping granddaughter with a smile.

"But _I_ did! _I_ saw you." Bennet stuck his chest out and smiled proudly.

"And thanks for our waters, Bennet." Liza looked to the five and half year old with kind eyes. "I couldn't have finished without it."

Jamie wiped his forehead with his arm and looked to his parents. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, Brooke and I were talking about getting together for lunch... What if everyone came over to our house around eleven or so?"

"Can I swim?" Bennet was all about his grandparents' pool. "If Graham comes he can help me practice my dives." The boy held his hands over his head like he was diving.

"What about me?" Jamie furrowed his brow with a laugh. "I can help."

"But are you a rescue _swimmer_?" Bennet thought Charlotte's boyfriend was the be-all, end-all. If someone was going to teach him anything swimming related, it would be the cool Coastie he'd grown to adore.

Hanging his head with a grin, Jamie laughed. "No, just a sports writer."

Haley laughed at the exchange between her son and Bennet. "I don't know about Charlotte and Graham yet, but if they come, I'm sure he'll help you, Bennet."

"Awesome!"

"We were thinking about taking the kids around the vendors if you wanna meet us at the house later." Nathan looked down to Water Street and knew there were plenty of tents Haley would want to browse, and he didn't mind pushing the stroller and sharing a soft pretzel with his grandson.

"I want cotton candy!" Bennet held up his arms with a grin.

"It's not even ten in the morning." Liza laughed at her son and shook her head looking back to her in-laws. How could he eat something so sweet, so early? Liza nodded to Nathan and Haley, "But that's great. We can head home and take showers." The Georgia native knelt down by Claire's stroller and ruffled through the back compartment to pull out anything she and Jamie would need. Liza eyed the sleeping child and smiled. "Just call us if you need anything." Liza slipped the key ring around her finger and knew Nathan and Haley were set with diapers and anything else they might need.

"See ya later, Bennet. Be good." Jamie gave his son a pound and started to walk to the back lot behind Clothes over Bro's with Liza. "Here..." Jamie held out his hand for the keys.

Swirling them around her finger, Liza shook her head. "I'll drive."

Jamie smirked and nodded. Liza behind the wheel of the old FJ was fine with him.

When the couple approached the green Toyota, Jamie walked tot he passenger side door and Liza, the driver's side. She got in without a problem, but Jamie wasn't as lucky. It seemed that old door was still playing tricks on them.

Knocking on the glass, Jamie looked through the window and pointed at the door. "It's stuck."

Liza cranked the engine and leaned over to push on the door while Jamie pulled. After a minute or two of huffing and puffing, the two UNC grads started laughing. Liza looked at her husband through the glass and shook her head. "I thought you fixed this?"

"I did!" Jamie nodded. He had...about fifty times. Apparently the door liked getting stuck. "Ugh!" Jamie yanked on the door out of frustration and Liza leaned over to crank the window down.

"Careful. I don't want it smack you in the face." Liza laughed and remembered their first date. "We don't have any frozen peas at home."

Jamie looked at his wife and leaned close. "Broccoli." His smile was cute, "It was broccoli." Moving towards her, Jamie kissed Liza through the window.

Liza shifted in the seat to get closer and bit her lip when she pulled away. "Same thing."

He laughed and kissed her one more time. "Not exactly."

That blush Liza felt anytime Jamie did things like that rose up her cheeks, and the former soccer player swallowed hard. Her eye was taken to the lock on the side of the door and she started to laugh. She flipped the lock and heard the door click.

Jamie looked down to the door and shook his head with a laugh. "You mean it was _locked_ this whole time?"

Liza laughed and moved back to the driver's side as Jamie got in the passenger seat. "I thought I unlocked it. My side opened."

Jamie shut the door with a laugh and a smirk. He could only shake his head. They'd just spend a good ten minutes thinking his old car was up to its old antics, only to find out the door was _unlocked_.

"What? I really thought I'd unlocked it." Liza fastened her seat belt and tried to defend herself. "Really."

Jamie wasn't saying a word. All he could do was grin and shake his head. He felt the car back up and caught Liza's glance. As she pulled out of the parking lot, they both wound up in fit of laughter from the situation they'd just been in. Jamie took Liza's free hand from across the console and ran his thumb over her knuckles. There wasn't anyone on this planet who could make even the dumbest of mistakes as jovial and cute as she did. There wasn't anyone in the world who he loved more.

**OTHOTH**

Summer faded into fall and Christmastime crept up on Tree Hill as leaves fell from trees leaving winter's stark complexion over the town. Bennet had turned six just last week, and Christmas Eve was upon Tree Hill. Christmas lights were aglow, chimneys were spouting up puffs of smoke, and as the night waged on, whispers of _Twas the Night Before Christmas_ softly read children to sleep.

Two children who were fighting sleep were in the backseat of the car. The family of four had just left Nathan and Haley's annual Christmas Eve party and Jamie and Liza knew if they stayed quiet, the lull of the tires on the road might send Bennet and Claire to bed before they got home.

It just so happened that their plan worked.

Slowly pulling into the driveway, Jamie parked the car and silently talked with Liza about which child each would get. Bennet was bigger so Jamie could get him, and Liza would carry Claire inside.

The wind zipped through the air and stung Bennet awake when his dad pulled him from the car. Startled, Bennet opened his blue eyes to see darkness. He moaned a little and fluttered his eyes open while Jamie fumbled with the keys.

"Just a second, Bennet. I'll get you inside and in bed as soon as I can."

The six year old slid out of his father's grasp and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "But I want to set out the cookies and reindeer food."

Smiling at Bennet's sudden alertness, Jamie nodded. "Alright."

Liza walked up to the door with Claire in her arms and followed her husband and son inside.

In a loud whisper, Bennet started walking to the kitchen. "Mom, me and Dad are gonna set everything up for Santa."

Jamie went wide-eyed towards Liza as if to say their plan of staying quiet in the car so the kids could fall asleep halfway failed. Smiling, the thirty-year old mom walked up the stairs to get Claire in bed, and Jamie walked to the kitchen following their son.

"So how many should we put out?" Bennet scooted a chair up to the counter and opened up the cabinet. "Twenty?"

"Twenty?" Jamie laughed and shook his head. "I think that's way too many, Bud."

"But Santa's a big guy. I bet he loves cookies. Besides, the more cookies I set out, the more presents I get."

Laughing, Jamie watched Bennet walk towards the Christmas tree. "I don't think it works like that."

"Yes huh. At school Kyle said so." Pouring the whole package of cookies on the designated plate that was already set out, Bennet nodded. "We're gonna need a _big_ glass of milk."

Eyeing the cookies, Jamie was hopeful Liza would help him eat them. It was way too many for him to eat alone. He walked back to the kitchen poured a glass of milk that was fit for a king. "How about this?"

Looking at what his dad was bringing back, the kindergartener nodded. "Perfect." He looked around to make sure everything was in order and then hurried over to grab the bag of reindeer food they'd made at school. "Now we have to set this out."

"Where should we put it?" Jamie looked to the bag of dry oatmeal, glitter, and sunflower seeds.

Hurrying over to the door, Bennet smiled. "Out here!" Opening the door, Bennet felt the cold air rush into the house and he laughed. "Come on, hurry!"

Holding his finger to his mouth, Jamie laughed. "Shh...Mom's trying to get Claire to bed." The older blue-eyed Scott handed the bag to his son and watched Bennet sprinkle the food over the front porch. Once the boy was finished, Jamie quickly shut the door and looked to the stairs. "I think that's it. Ready for bed?"

"Do I _have_ to go to bed now?"

Jamie shook his head and started walking up the stairs, "No, but the sooner you fall asleep, the sooner it will be morning, and we know what happens in the morning."

"Presents!" Bennet held his hands up and grinned.

Jamie had to hush the boy for getting loud again, but nodded. "Yep, but it's on you. Your decision."

"Oh I'm going to bed right now." Bennet marched right on up the steps and into his bedroom as soon as possible.

Jamie followed him in there and saw Liza coming out of Claire's room as he passed her door. "Is she asleep?"

"Mmm-huh."

Nodding, glad to hear it, Jamie tilted his head to their son's room. "I'll help him get ready."

"Kay." Liza put her hand on Jamie's back and rubbed it as they walk by each other.

Bennet made fast work of brushing his teeth, putting on his pajamas, and climbing into bed. Jamie didn't have to do a whole lot of intervening to get the boy tucked under the covers, because Bennet was eager for what the morning brought. What little kid wasn't excited about stocking stuffers and presents galore?

"Hey, Dad...?"

"Huh?" Jamie turned off the second to last lamp in Bennet's room and walked over by the foot of his son's bed.

"Will you get Mom to come in here?"

"Sure." Jamie put his hand on Bennet's hair and smiled. "I'll see you in the morning, alright? I love you."

"Love you, too." Bennet yawned and watched his dad disappear out of sight.

Jamie saw Liza at the other end of the hall putting on her own pajamas and he leaned into the door frame. "Little man's asking for you." Turning with a smile, Liza ran her fingers through her hair.

"Alright." She walked by her husband and looked to Claire's room. "You might wanna make sure she's good, too."

Walking behind Liza, Jamie stopped by Claire's door and quietly opened it and walked in. It was dark in the baby's room, but Jamie had memorized the floor plan. He didn't bump into anything as he made his way to the crib. Claire's quiet breaths were soft and low, and when he stood next to the rails, Jamie peered down at their sleeping child. Most people said she looked more like him, but all he saw was Liza. And now that Claire was walking, she was showing off the speed she'd inherited from her mom. Jamie had been an athlete too, but something told him that Claire might be destined to play midfielder. He stuck his hand down and ran his hand softly over Claire's back and smiled. He didn't say anything out of fear of waking her up, so Jamie quietly walked away from the door and left the baby alone.

Liza was closing Bennet's door and smiled at her husband as they both walked to their bedroom. Liza climbed on the bed and flipped through the channels to find something to watch on TV until they started to set out presents.

Jamie changed out of his party clothes and threw on some pajamas. He got on the bed next to Liza and looked at the clock. "So how long do we want to wait?" He laughed and smirked, "Because it might take us a few hours to finish all the cookies Bennet set out."

Turning to Jamie, Liza laughed. "How many did he put out?"

"The entire package."

Kicking the covers off her lower half, Liza smiled. "I think they're both down for good, so we can go now."

Nodding, Jamie followed Liza downstairs. She sat down on the couch while he went into the kitchen. He got a second glass milk and held it out when he walked back towards her. "Might need this."

Taking the milk, Liza felt the couch shift when he sat down next to her. She'd turned on the marathon of _It's a Wonderful Life, _grabbed a cookie, and leaned into Jamie. He'd seen the movie so many times he could nearly repeat the dialog word for word, so he grabbed the basket of Christmas cards that graced the coffee table.

Holding one up, he laughed. "Do you really think this was the _best_ picture they could have picked?" One of Liza's co-workers sent a card with her three year old on Santa's lap. Apparently, the boy was terrified of jolly old St. Nick because the absolute horror captured on the child's face was priceless.

Liza laughed and took the photo from him. "Well...it's not as bad as this one." The dirty blonde picked up another card and smirked.

Jamie's cousin Keith really out-did himself with this one. After Sawyer wrapped every single one of her brother's presents in Tampax boxes last year, Keith opted to send a New Year's card to all of their friends and family with his sister's face photoshopped on a hairy, over-weight, naked man. _Happy Nude Year _the card read_._ Luckily the guy's belly and positioning made it so nothing showed, but Keith's creativity and Sawyer's reaction had made this year start off on a hilarious foot.

Jamie laughed at the picture of Sawyer and then picked the next one on top of the pile. "This is a good one."

"Mmm-huh." Liza smiled at the picture of her two college friends and the cute little boy who'd turned one last month. Ansley was holding the baby and Michael was standing just behind her. "They took that here." The background of the photo was familiar and Liza glanced to the backyard. In October, all four of the college roommates met up for the first time since Margaret and Charles' wedding.

_The fallen leaves painted Jamie and Liza's backyard in oranges, reds, and yellows, and while most of them had been raked into neat piles, Charles and Bennet were destroying most of Jamie's kept up yard work._

"_Arrrrg!" Charles tossed a handful of leaves at his young nephew with a laugh._

_Margaret watched her husband play with Bennet and bounced their daughter, Lauren on her knee. "Daddy's crazy, Renny."_

_Liza laughed and looked at Bennet running from Charles. "Yep, he's gonna come over here in ten minutes out of breath. Trust me." Liza knew how Bennet's energy never seemed to run dry. Unlike his parents', the little man's batteries never needed to be re-charged._

_Kate could feel Claire kicking in her lap and the lawyer looked to Liza with a grin. "Well I think this one wants in on the fun."_

"_You can put her down." Liza nodded at Kate and watched her youngest find her footing in the grass. "Bennet, Charles...here comes Claire."_

_The little boy turned his attention to his mom and saw his sister hurrying over to him. Bennet held out his arms and smiled. "Come on Claire. Uncle Charles is the leaf monster. I'll protect you."_

_Holding her hand over her heart, Kate looked to Liza and let her mouth fall open. "Holy crap. How cute."_

"_Tell me about it." Margaret looked to Liza and nodded._

_Jamie walked outside from the kitchen and checked his watch. "What time do you think Michael and Ansley will get here? Should we put the burgers on?"_

"_They're ready to go." Rafe walked outside behind Jamie with a tray of perfectly sized hamburgers. He and Kate got to town earlier in the day and the lawyer was settling in nicely with Kate's college friends.  
_

_Liza looked at her watch and new their friends driving in from Tennessee would be there shortly. "Maybe we should wait just a little bit longer."_

"_Oh...did you hear that?" Margaret turned to look towards the front of the house. "I think I just heard a car door."_

_Everyone got quiet for a minute and heard another car door shut._

"_Yep, that's gotta be them." Kate knew it had to be the family of three arriving._

_Jamie and Rafe walked over to the grill and soon enough two adults emerged from the house with one adorable little boy._

"_Hi." Liza got up and walked over to Michael and Ansley with a smile. She hugged her best friend and then looked to the eleven month old in Michael's arms. "Eli, you're so big!" Liza hadn't see him in person since he was born. Pictures didn't do his cuteness justice. "Ans...he's so cute."_

_Looking to the other cute kids around, Ansley laughed, "We didn't do bad, did we?"_

_The most distinguished looking one of the bunch with dark rimmed glasses smiled at the couple. "You must be Ansley. Rafe Getty, nice to meet you."_

_Ansley smiled at the man Kate had fallen for and smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, too."_

"_Michael Hall..." Michael shook Rafe's hand and looked to his son, "And this is Eli."_

_Kate sprang up from her chair embarrassed that she didn't do the introductions herself. She walked over to her boyfriend and old friends, but realized Rafe was already fitting in nicely. She didn't need to hold his hand when it came to introductions._

"_Everybody want cheese?" Jamie unwrapped a package of American cheese and was gonna do a headcount._

"_Double cheese for me!" Bennet pointed at himself and smirked. Like his dad, the little boy was a proud cheese lover just like his grandmother._

"_Bennet..." Ansley waved over her God-son with a smile, "...get over here, and come see me."_

_Charles and Bennet made their way towards the patio, and Bennet hurried over to give Ansley a hug. Jamie left the burgers on the grill and everyone gathered around the table and chairs to catch up and reminisce about old times. The men were holding the babies and the girls were recalling stories from their past._

"_So you three must have been pretty instrumental in getting Jamie and Liza together, then?" From what he'd heard so far, Rafe figured Ansley, Margaret, and Kate butted in on their friends' relationship often._

"_You might say that." Ansley looked to Liza and bit her lip._

"_Might?" Kate laughed out loud. "We dressed up like Cruella De Vil and three of the dalmatians on purpose. We told Jaime, Liza needed a ride home from the airport...on purpose, and we definitely locked her out of the apartment and didn't answer our phones...on purpose."_

_Liza's mouth fell open. "You did?" She thought that had been a coincidence. "Guys!"_

_Rafe laughed and sat back in his chair with a grin. "Well, I guess it worked, though."_

"_With or without their scheming, we would have figured it out." Jamie locked eyes with his wife and nodded. The directions she'd given him after they'd gotten lost trying to find a science building had really been what set everything into motion._

"_What about you two?" Rafe looked to Margaret and Charles with a laugh. "How much meddling did they do with you?"_

_Margaret's face immediately turned a shade redder. She hated talking about how she pined over Charles in college._

"_That one was harder to do." Kate looked at Margaret and could already see the embrassment on her friend's cheeks. "Charles only came to Chapel Hill, what...three maybe four times a year."_

"_Yeah but each time Margaret became this babbling, starry-eyed mess." Ansley grinned and nudged Margaret._

"_I was not." Margaret looked to Charles and their baby in his arms._

_He looked right at her and nodded, "Yes you were." He remembered how she looked at him when he'd go to visit Liza._

_Liza laughed out loud and agreed with her brother. "Any time I said Charles was coming to visit, you...freaked out."_

_Now that her face was turning a new shade of purple, Margaret sat back in her chair with a huff. "Well..."_

_Charles thought it was cute how embarrassed Margaret was getting. He looked to the fourteen month in his arms and grinned, "And then you know what your mom did at Aunt Liza's wedding? She kissed me."_

"_You were the only groomsmen I could." She held out her hands and pointed at Ansley, "And that was all you. You made that my bachelorette party dare."_

_Laughing, Ansley nodded, "Guilty."_

_Remembering that night, Liza's eyes went wide. "Ugh, I woke up and you..." Liza pointed to Kate, "...were sleeping next to me in the fetal position. Reynolds was on the kitchen floor, you two..." Liza looked to her brother and sister-in-law, "were handcuffed to each other, and Jamie was in bed with Sam."_

"_Sam!" Bennet scrunched his nose. "You mean Uncle Sam?" Bennet loved that big old guy who came over to visit every now and then._

"_What's Sam been up to these days? Do he and Grace have babies yet?" Kate looked to Jamie and wondered where his old roommate was._

"_Not yet." Jamie shook his head. "They just moved to Raleigh so once they're settled I think they'll get ready for kids."_

"_What about Reynolds?" Ansley looked to Rafe and laughed. "He was the one we thought might end up with Kate. They were both kinda the dorky two of the bunch."_

"_I wasn't dorky." Kate furrowed her brow and waved Ansley off. "I only went to the library on the weekends because it was quiet in there."_

"_He's in San Diego, still single, still working all the time. He called me the other day..." Jamie nodded, "He's doing well."_

"_I take it you all were a pretty tight bunch in college?" Rafe kinda wished he'd gone to UNC for his undergraduate degree after hearing all their fun stories._

"_The only thing that ever separated these four..." Charles looked at the women and laughed, "...was Ansley graduating and then Jamie and Liza moving in together."_

"_Well what do you expect. We were all best friends and teammates. We were practically sisters."_

_Michael bounced Eli in his arms and nodded at Rafe, "And man...you should have seen them play together. They were like the dream team."_

"_We weren't that good." Liza laughed Michael off and shook her head. _

"_Y'all were really good." Jamie nodded and wish Liza didn't play it down so much._

"_Mom...!" Bennet ran over to grab a soccer ball and held it out. "Show Rafe your tricks." Bennet knew his mom could do all sorts of tricks with the ball._

"_Oh I don't know..." Liza sighed and shook her head._

"_Here..." Ansley got up and stretched. "I'll see what I remember." She dribbled the ball into the grass and laughed at herself. "I feel so old." She juggle the ball on the top of her foot and got to seven until it bounced off the side. "Dang it!"_

_Kate was sure she still had her soccer talent buried somewhere deep inside and got up to show off for her boyfriend. "Ans, pass it to me."_

_Ansley kicked the ball to Kate and the dark-haired lawyer spun the ball up her bare foot and kept it bouncing with her knees._

"_Mom...come on..." Bennet ran over to Liza and pulled on her hand. "Show 'em the behind the back thing. You're sooo good."_

_How could she deny that sweet face of his? Liza couldn't and she got out of the chair to show off her rainbow kick. Kate passed her the ball and the mother of two steadied the ball behind her. _

_Jamie watched Liza with a smile, and whispered into their sixteen month's old ear. "Mom's the best one out there, Claire. Watch..."_

_Liza looked to Bennet and nodded. "Here it goes..." She used one of her feet to glide the ball up the back of her other leg and then launched the ball over her head._

"_Whoa!" Bennet watched his mom's shot fly into the air and Ansley caught it with her chest and looked to Margaret. "Come on, Margaret. Let's play a quick game. Two on two, first to five."_

_Getting up from her chair, Margaret slipped her shoes off and walked over to her friends. The four women let Jamie put the ball in the middle and they used the little Fisher-Price goal for one goal and the area between two trees as the second._

"_There she goes..." Jamie pointed at Liza and nodded to their little girl. "Dribble left, fake a pass to Kate. Mom's by Margaret and...score! The ball went right through Ansley's legs." Just as Jamie commentated, Liza ran around the backyard like she was nineteen again._ "_That a way number six!" Jamie raised Claire's hand in the air with a smile._

_Hearing Jamie cheer her on really made Liza feel like they were back to the days of their younger years, but as soon as she got a look at the babies with the guys and Bennet's young face, she remembered all the time that had passed. It was funny to think what had remained, and what was new. And it was even more heartwarming to find that those blue eyes that locked with hers were the same blue eyes she'd look for at Fetzer field. Now those blue eyes came in multiples. Bennet and Claire had Jamie's blue eyes and she'd have to thank somebody for that one day. _

"_Liza that's you..."_

_Kate's voice echoed from behind the former UNC Tar Heel, and the dirty blonde, mother of two hurried over to Margaret to try to steal the ball from her sister-in-law._

_Rafe watched the women glide through the backyard with grace and athleticism that surprised him. He imagined they must have been good, but seeing them in play in person was something else.  
_

_Jamie looked on with a pride and adoration that was indescribable. Even if playing in a simple backyard game with her old college roommates nine years after her last collegiate game, Liza was still the athlete she always was. Torn ACL and meniscus, too, but she was still the most determined person out there. It had been that determination and competitive nature that drove him to her._

_Swiping the ball from Margaret, Liza laughed when she heard Charles' boo her, but shot for the goal anyway. The black and white ball sailed through the air smacking the plastic, kiddie goal right on the corner completely knocking the thing over- dismantling it at the same time._

"_You broke my goal!" Bennet ran over to the fallen orange and white goal and furrowed his brow. "Aw man!"_

"I can't believe you broke Bennet's goal."

Hearing Jamie's voice, Liza saw the reflection of their Christmas tree in his eyes. "I know."

"Good thing Santa's bringing him a new one." Jamie leaned into his wife with a cute grin.

"I really didn't mean to." Liza laughed and shook her head again but nodded, "But yeah, nice call."

Kissing the corner of her mouth, Jamie smirked, "You don't know your own strength." He looked in the direction of the garage and started to get up. "I should probably start to bring stuff in. We've got that to put together, the playhouse for Claire..." Jamie laughed and looked to his wife with a grin. "And _everything_ _else_ you bought the kids."

"Christmas only comes _once_ a year." Liza bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders as Jamie walked to the garage. She set the Christmas cards they'd pulled out back in the basket that held them all, and she pulled a simple white card Kate had sent out of the stack knowing it didn't belong in there. It wasn't exactly a Christmas card, but since it was opened with others, somehow the save the date ended up in the Christmas basket. Flipping it open, Liza smiled at the writing. _You, Margaret, Ans, Me, and Julia Roberts... Ready for wedding number four?_

Liza got off the couch and walked over to clip the card to the fridge. She put the informal wedding announcement next to a picture of the four girls that was taken that right after Liza broke the goal. She heard Jamie come back into the living room and he put the goal down with a smile.

"I'm putting a sticky note on this, by the way."

"You are?" Liza walked closer to him and furrowed her brow.

"Mmm-huh." Jamie smirked and looked from the goal back to Liza. "Dear Bennet. Please don't let your mom play with this. I had to search through _three_ of my _workshops_ to find this one. Love, Santa."

Smiling, Liza wrapped her arms around Jamie raised up on her tiptoes. "Merry Christmas." Her lips found his until she pulled away. "I love you." Liza kissed him once more and smiled.

His hands settled on her waist, and Jamie nodded, "I love you, too."

With a full nights work ahead of them, Jamie and Liza took the next few minutes for themselves. They didn't need to say much, or do anything. Standing chest to chest and looking blue to blue was about as much as they needed. It wasn't a lot, but it was everything. The quiet stillness of them being together said more than words could say. The closeness of their bodies, the sweetness in their smiles, and the general happiness that radiated from the both of them told Jamie and Liza that even after all this time, their relationship was as strong as ever. It would never change.

**OTHOTH**

**AN: So that was a much _happier_ chapter than the last few. I thought I'd pull in the Diligence Dash and then mix in a little bit of the roommates in there, too. Right now next chapter is planned to take place when Claire is about 3 ½. If there is something before that time frame or even after that you really want to see before the story ends, feel free to PM me or leave it in a review.**

**My reviewers, you guys know I love getting those little messages. Thanks for the feedback and support!**

**Shellbee64: I'm glad you liked the chapter! Hopefully you liked this new chapter since all four girls were in in as well. And yes, it seems more than probable that Kate found her guy. **

**Joan: Thanks for the feedback! I'm glad you like it when I intertwine the stories. I like doing it. As you found out, Kate and Rafe are planning on getting married. I may touch on that wedding...I may not. Haven't decided yet. **

**Chrissy: I was kind of thinking about skipping over Charlotte's miscarriage since we just had so much drama and sadness in this story, but if you'd like me to, I see no reason not to include it. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Thanks for the feedback!  
**

**Review Please!**


	29. Ready or Not

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 29: Ready or Not**

**Disclaimer: My favorite character on Grey's was killed off (and I'm still processing it), so pardon the lack of a nifty disclaimer. I think we know by now that I own zilch. **

**A/N: ****I'm a college graduate! Woo-hoo! Sorry the wait as been so long for this chapter, but I was swamped with graduation and moving out of my college apartment. I so appreciate the patience, y'all. But now that everything is kinda settled, I'm hoping to write a lot more...a lot more frequently. Only a couple chapters of this story are left (Sadness). I got some requests to show Charlotte's wedding, so this one picks up with that for the first two sections and then the last one jumps to April. Enjoy!**

**OTHOTH**

It was late September now, and the temperature outside was just beginning to feel like fall. It was a perfect day for a perfect occasion.

Almost.

Suddenly and without warning, a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios flew through the air and landed in Jamie's lap.

"Again? Claire!" The thirty-two year old father looked down to the wet mess in his lap and shook his head at the little girl. The tiny blonde apparently didn't want to cooperate this morning, but that's what they got for having a two year old. It was all a part of that vicious toddler cycle. One minute they are the cutest things in the world, the next they're throwing things and making faces that would make even the best parents want to crawl in a hole and die. Those terrible twos could get rough.

But they could handle it. Jamie and Liza always did.

Today was a little different, though. Jamie was on his own this morning. Or almost.

Liza was in a rush to get out of the house and heard the commotion coming from the kitchen as she grabbed her purse. She hurried towards her husband and youngest with wide eyes. "Oh gosh..."

Bennet was sitting at the kitchen table snickering at his little sister's actions and tried to cover his laughters with his hands. He knew he shouldn't laugh, but it was too funny to see his dad covered in breakfast.

Jamie was still studying the mess in his lap and wondered how best to approach the situation. Did he get up and risk everything falling from his lap to the floor? Did he immediately grab paper towels or a dish rag? Before he could even decide, Jamie took a deep breath and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes that looked calm but concerned.

"Honey..." The former soccer player bit her lip. She felt bad for Jamie and wanted to do something. "Here..." Liza quickly hurried to the counter to grab something to help her husband out.

Holding up his hands and shaking his head, Jamie looked to his wife, "I got it. You go." He glanced to the clock and knew she was already pressed for time. "You're gonna be late."

Liza knew that of any days, this was the one _not_ to start collecting tardies. Today was Charlotte's wedding day. Liza and the other women of the wedding party had hair appointments at Prim. If Liza didn't get out of the house soon, the young, soon to be Charlotte Scott McFarland might morph into Bridezilla. That was a sight nobody wanted to see. Normally the nicest of people turned into the meanest of Bridezillas, and with Charlotte's track record, that meant she'd turn into an absolute monster.

Turning to her oldest, Liza quickly walked by the six year old. "Alright. You help your dad, Bennet. Okay?" Liza's fingers roamed over Bennet's darkening blonde hair as she made her way over to Jamie and Claire. "And no more throwing cereal, kay, Claire?" Without an answer from the youngest one, the thirty-one year old turned to Jamie and moved over to kiss him goodbye. "Sorry about your pants." She glanced at the mess and found herself trying not to laugh.

"I'll manage." Jamie flashed Liza that cute smirk and kissed her one more time. "See you at the church."

"Bye, Mom." Bennet hopped down off his chair and waved at Liza as she started to walk towards the front door.

"Bye." Liza waved at her family as she left their home.

Jamie dabbed the nearest napkin on his pants and couldn't help but laugh as he did it. His eyes found the closest set of blue ones in the highchair and he shook his head, "I thought we were a team, Claire? You and Me?" Jamie tossed the milky rag on the table with a sigh.

Bennet reached over to pick up the rag and made a funny face. He studied it like a scientists and wondered how his young sister mustered the strength to knock over the amount of cereal she did.

"Toss that in the sink for me, will you, Bennet?"

"Sure." Still not one hundred percent on where his little sister garnered her strength, tossing the dirty rag in the sink was the least he could do.

"Food. Me Food."

"Food?" Jamie laughed at two year old Claire and shook his head. "You _threw_ it at me, remember?" The father of two got up from his chair and picked up the small blonde as he made his way to the pantry. "What do we have that won't be _messy_?" Jamie looked to his daughter to see if she had an answer, but all he saw were her mammoth blue eyes. Every day she was looking more and more like Liza. Pretty soon she'd be running around the soccer field wearing that Carolina blue.

"She likes those round things."

Bennet's lack of specificity made Jamie laugh. The dad reached for the cylinder of Gerber snacks and popped the top off. Unfortunately for them, that container of snacks was empty.

"Uh-oh." Claire's blue eyes widened and she shook her head. "All gone?"

Jamie nodded, "Looks like it." Scanning in eyes over the pantry, Jamie knew they were out of a handful of things. Since there was a sitter coming later in the day to watch Claire, Jamie figured the best thing to do was to take a trip to the store. "I think we need to go to store, guys."

"Can we get ice-cream?"

Jamie laughed and closed the pantry door. This might have been a bad idea. "Ice-cream?"

"Please?" Bennet knew he could charm the pants off his parents. He'd been doing it since he was Claire's age.

"We'll see..." Jamie widened his eyes and laughed as he walked upstairs to get Claire dressed.

Once shirts were on right-side in, and shoes were on the right feet, Jamie drove his two kids towards the grocery store. Liza always had a plan of attack when it came to the store. She'd make a list and map her route through the store, because whenever she took the kids, it would take twice as long as it should. Jamie was hoping his lack of a clear plan wouldn't hinder him too much. He did have a wedding to get to in a few hours after all.

And when they first got to the store, it wasn't so bad. Jamie steered the shopping cart with Bennet riding on the front and Claire sitting up-top. Other than the near disaster on aisle seven when Bennet started pushing Claire a little too fast towards the display of stacked cans of tuna, the trip to the store was going pretty smoothly. But then their little cart full of only necessities started to pile up quickly, and it started with a simple point. Claire spotted Dora the Explorer cookies and pointed. That was all it took. Bennet followed suit and wanted the Cheezts with the superheros on the box. Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Go-Gurt, peanut butter Ritz-Bitz, powdered doughnuts; you name it and it was going in the shopping cart.

By the time Jamie and the kids got to the check-out lane, their cart was stuffed. It was unbelievable what kids could get away with in the store.

"I'll help." Bennet hopped off the front of the cart and started tossing things from the cart onto the moving conveyer belt.

"Easy bud." Jamie laughed and shook his head. "Your mom is gonna kill me for getting this stuff. We might as well take it home in _one_ piece." Glancing at the Cheez-Its box, Jamie knew it had to have a nice sized dent in it.

While the boy was busy taking stuff out of the cart, Jamie leaned down and looked at his little girl. "Wanna make that lady laugh, Claire?" Jamie arched his brow towards the older woman diligently scanning the groceries as they passed by her scanner.

The little girl nodded but had no idea what her dad was up to.

Jamie watched Bennet stack up cereal boxes and he knew it was the perfect opportunity. "Come here, you." The father of two picked up Claire and quickly placed her on the conveyer belt.

"Dad!" Bennet's eyes got wide.

"Shhh..." Jamie eyed his son and shook his head. He pointed at the older woman scanning the groceries and smiled. "Lets see if she notices."

Bennet narrowed his eyes and started to smile. That lady was gonna be so surprised.

Or maybe she wasn't. Matilda had been working at the Food Lion for the last thirty years. She'd seen it all. She even knew all of her customers by their first and last name, and she most certainly knew that those two toe-headed little kids belonged to one of her most favorite customers. Liza was always so sweet when she came in. Her husband wasn't much of the shopper, but Matilda knew all about the Scotts. It was hard not to in such a little town.

"Well, well Bennet. What do we have here?" The Food Lion employee raised her eyebrows at the amount of things coming out of the shopping cart.

"Just stuff." Not wanting the lady to notice Claire, Bennet smiled and changed the subject. "I'm gonna be in a wedding tonight. Well...if the best man doesn't show up, I will be."

"You are?" Matilda's smile widened, "That's right. Your aunt is getting married tonight. It's the talk of the town."

"It is?" Bennet smiled and widened his own eyes.

"Sure is." Matilda smiled sweetly, "And if you end up being the best man, I have a feeling you'll do just fine." The older woman pressed the button for the conveyer belt to continue towards her and she spotted the little girl. "This must be new in stock." Matilda put her hands on her hips and laughed.

Bennet started to laugh and Jamie realized his little game seemed dumb now. This woman was really sweet and seemed to care a lot about the people in this town. Why would he want to play a joke on her? "Sorry, let me get her off for you."

"Oh hold on..." Matilda reached by the cash register and peeled off a sticker for the little girl. "Just for you, Claire." It wasn't a smiley face or something fun, but it was a simply sticker that could make any child feel special, especially one that couldn't read. _Fresh Produce_, wasn't exactly the same as a Disney Princess sticker, but it made the little girl smile nonetheless.

Jamie watched the store clerk press a sticker on Claire's chest and he nodded his head. "Thank you."

Matilda rung up the balance and smiled. "You tell your sister congratulations for me."

Swiping his debit card, Jamie nodded. "I will." He watched a young employee load the groceries into the cart, and Jamie put Claire back in her place in the cart, too. He waved Bennet over with his hand once all of the groceries were in, "Come on bud. Lets go."

Bennet eagerly followed his dad out of the store. After Jamie loaded up the car with their newly bought food, he started to strap Claire into her carseat while Bennet climbed into his seat. "So Dad..." The little boy pulled the seatbelt across his chest and waited to hear the click, "...are _all_ weddings _talks of the towns_?" Bennet kinda liked this new phrase but was just curious.

"Uh..." Jamie laughed and raised his shoulders. "I guess. They're a pretty big deal in general."

"Well was yours and Mama's the _talk of the town_?"

Nodding, Jamie smiled, "Yeah, bud. I think it was." Liza had been the sweet Southern Belle, and Jamie was the outsider coming in who'd swept her off her feet. It was most definitely the talk of the town.

Just like Charlotte and Graham's wedding.

**OTHOTH**

The ceremony was just about to begin and Jamie was standing just outside the church watching his son trying to catching the early evening lightening bugs. Their soft yellow glow lit the air and Bennet's laugh echoed off the stone church. It was going to be a good night.

"Got one!" Bennet had his hands clasped tightly together and started to walk over to his dad. "Look, I did it."

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jamie smiled as he watched Bennet walk his way. "Let's see."

Slowly cracking open his hands, Bennet's face went from excited to confused. "Wait..what! It was just here." That glowing ball of light was no nowhere to be found.

Jamie laughed a little and shrugged his shoulders. "It must have slipped out somehow. You'll get another one."

"Aw man..." A little defeated, Bennet huffed and hurried over to the next yellow light that lit the darkening sky.

While his son was busy with the lightening bugs, Jamie heard footsteps come down the steps. It was his dad. Nathan was in a suit and already had a boutonniere pinned to his jacket. Jaime also couldn't help but notice his dad's attitude. He walked a little closer. "You nervous?" Nathan didn't even say anything. Instead he took a deep breath. Jamie tried not to laugh. He knew it must be hard. He'd have to do the same thing with Claire when she got married. "Dad just remember..." Jamie took a step away and started to slowly walk, "Left together, right together, left together..."

"I got it." Nathan peeled his eyes at his son. Charlotte had said the same thing to him at the rehearsal. It wasn't like he was going to forget. He knew that Jamie was just trying to lighten his spirit but it didn't help. This was a big moment for Nathan.

Jamie knew that he needed to say a little more than that. "I know today's gotta be hard." He put his hands in his pockets and nodded towards his dad, "And I can't speak from experience. I don't want this day to come for Claire for _a while_, but Charlotte knows you're always gonna be there. You'll always take her side. She's gonna love you no matter what. She loves Graham, but she loved you _first_."

Nathan took a giant deep breath, "Thanks, Jame."

Smiling, Jamie nodded and felt his pocket vibrate. He checked the message and saw Liza's quick text then looked to his son, "The little man and I are being summoned inside." He tucked his phone back in and looked toward the church, "I think we should be heading in. I gotta lead Mom down the aisle." Jamie raised his eyebrows and stuck his hand out for his son, "Come on Bennet, we gotta get back inside."

Bennet opened the heavy front door of the church and quickly used his size to squeeze through the crowded entry way. Jamie wasn't so small and he was shoulder to shoulder with members of the wedding party as he made his way over to his mom. They were first to go out.

Haley saw Jamie walked towards her and she glanced to the door. "Did you see your dad out there? I haven't seen him, and I'm starting to get a little..."

"Mom..." Jamie laughed at her rambling and nodded, "Everything's fine." Jamie knew that this was a stressful time, but it didn't need to be. Everything was going to go perfectly. He nodded and felt the tap on his shoulder as he started to walk his mom to her seat. "And you look beautiful by the way."

Looking up to him with those kind brown eyes, Haley smiled, "Thank you."

The rest of the wedding party started to follow, and Jamie and Haley made their way to their seats.

Bennet tugged on his dad's jacket and nodded with a point, "Here comes Mama."

Jamie turned his head and watched a blonde in a deep cranberry dress slowly walk towards them. There was a spark in his chest and Jamie felt the world slow its pace. Liza caught his stare and a blush started to run up her cheeks. He looked so handsome in that suit.

Just as she passed his pew she mouthed a quick 'I love you' and then left her perfume to linger as she walked by. Jamie couldn't take his eyes off of his wife and couldn't concentrate on anything else either. Charlotte would be walking down the aisle at any minute but his gaze was only for one.

The wedding march began to play and all of the guest stood to watch Charlotte Scott walk towards becoming Charlotte McFarland.

Liza felt Jamie's eyes still on her and she motioned for him to turn around. But Jamie kept his eyes on his wife and shook his head. There wasn't anything that was going to steer him in another direction. Charlotte probably looked beautiful in her dress, but Jamie was more concerned with someone else, and his dismissive attitude and intense stare only made Liza's cheeks redden more.

The rest had been a blur really; his dad giving his sister away, the vows, the rings, the kiss. Jamie had watched it but was focusing on the background instead of the foreground.

It was a bit of madness when everything ended, though. The serenity and peacefulness Jamie felt as he watched Liza quickly faded when everyone rushed out to watch the bride and groom ride away to the reception. Jamie had to keep a strong hand clamped around Bennet's to make sure he didn't get lost. The father led the son out to the car and when Jamie was helping his son climb into the backseat, he heard her heels click against the hard pavement.

Liza was holding her clutch in front of her and smiled as she walked toward her boys. "Hi."

Leaning against the car, Jamie smirked. "Hey." He swallowed hard and ran his eyes down her dress. "You look..."

Biting her lip, Liza nodded, "I know... It's a bit of change from my scrubs, huh?" She walked up to him with an arched brow.

It was different. But as much as he loved her in those, Jamie had to say that this was something entirely different. A good different, though. He was lucky she was his.

Liza had walked up to Jamie and brushed off a stray piece of something that was atop his shoulder. Her quick touch made him reach out to her and Jamie pulled her close. "I love you, too, by the way." He hadn't mouthed it back to her when she'd said it in passing, but he was saying it now.

"Mmm..." Liza was gonna find something to say but couldn't put the words together. Instead, she leaned close and waited for his kiss.

"Um...hello...!" Bennet banged his hand against the car window and looked at his parents through the glass. "Aren't we gonna get cake?"

Laughing, Liza grazed her husband's cheek with hers as they diverted a kiss. She moved towards the window and made a funny face at her boy. Liza got in the passenger seat and turned to Bennet, "Weddings are about more than cake, you know."

"Oh I know. It's the talk of the town." Using Matilda's words from earlier, Bennet nodded confidently.

Liza scrunched her nose and laughed at Bennet's phrase.

Bennet felt the car shift as his dad got in and he nodded, "Dad said your wedding was the talk of the town, too."

"He did?" Liza looked over to her husband and smiled.

"Yeah." Jamie reached over for Liza's hand and felt the warmth of her touch. "Ours wasn't so bad."

Feeling her cheeks heat again, Liza squeezed Jamie's as he drove towards his parents house. It didn't take too long to get to Nathan and Haley's from the church. There were tents set up in the back yard and lights strung through the sky and over the tress to illuminate the backyard. It didn't take long for the celebration to begin. The reception was in full swing as the guest took to the dance floor after the bride and groom had their first dance.

Mixed within the group of others, Jamie looked over Liza's shoulder and watched their son run away from Lily's four year old daughter, Sarah Roe. Liza turned to see what he was watching and they both laughed at Bennet.

Jamie wrapped his hands tighter around Liza and grinned with a nod, "You know when Lucas got married Lily chased me around and made me call her _Aunt_ Lily."

Smiling, Liza laughed, "I can see that."

"It was terrible."

"You were _five_." Liza rolled her eyes. It couldn't have been that bad.

"Well..." Jamie shrugged and laughed again as he watched Bennet run around the yard.

"Was that the wedding where your crazy nanny kidnapped you, too?"

"Yeah."

Widening her eyes, Liza recanted, "Then yeah, okay, maybe it was terrible." Moving closer to him, Liza swayed with Jamie as the beat of the music softly floated through the air. The two of them stayed close for a while and then Liza saw an opening for Jamie. "Hey...why don't you go cut in? Have you even gotten a chance to talk to her yet?"

Looking over to his little sister in white, Jamie shook his head. "I'll be back."

"Take your time." Liza didn't want Jamie to rush things. This would be a good time for the brother and sister to get to talk with each other.

Walking away from his wife, the thirty-two year old made his way over to the twenty-five year old bride.

Charlotte saw her brother walking towards her and started to smile. She held out her hand, "I was wondering if you were ever gonna come speak to me."

Smirking, Jamie shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say. You've been in high demand. There's been a line all the way to the patio just to see you."

"Well you know you were at the top of my list." Charlotte nodded and looked at everyone around her. "Cutting the line is appropriate."

Nodding, Jamie smiled, "Well early apologies if I step on your feet. I haven't been practicing quite as hard as Dad has."

"You knew about that?"

Finding their parents amongst the guest, Jamie nodded. "I came over to pick Bennet and Claire up one afternoon and they were dancing in the kitchen. The kids were next to them trying to waltz. It was pretty cute."

Looking at their parents like Jamie was, Charlotte took a deep breath. "They did pretty well, huh? They figured out this whole marriage thing."

"You will, too. You and Graham are great together."

Knowing her brother and Liza were as well, Charlotte glanced up to Jamie, "So what's the secret? Give me some advice."

"Advice?" Jamie laughed and furrowed his brow. "Aren't you the one who normally gives me the advice. How many times did I call you in college with questions?"

Charlotte started to laugh, "Well...now it's _your_ turn. What's the secret? How do Graham and I end up like you and Liza or Mom and Dad?"

The secret? "You wanna know the secret?" It was a rhetorical question, and Jamie continued. "There isn't a secret, Charlotte. It's an everyday thing. It's about trust and communication." Not really sure there was on perfect answer, Jamie shrugged, "It gets messy and it's not always easy. It's give and take. But when you go to bed next to somebody and know they'll be there in the morning...know you'll wake up next to the same pair of eyes for the rest of your years, life gets a little bit easier." Jamie glanced over at Liza, to Graham, and then back to Charlotte. "But I do have one question."

"Okay."

"Do you love him?" There was an obvious answer behind Jamie's question, but if there was one thing Charlotte and Graham needed to build their life off of, it was love.

Taking a deep breath and landing her eyes on her husband, Charlotte felt her heart begin to swell. "More than anything."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about, Char." Jamie pulled his little sister in for a hug and nodded. "You two are gonna be just fine. I promise."

Charlotte hoped so. That was the plan. "Thanks, Jamie."

"Oh and I was supposed to tell you congratulations from that older lady at the Food Lion."

Smiling as she wiped away a tear, Charlotte nodded, "Matilda?"

"Yeah."

"She's so sweet."

Jamie nodded, "Said this wedding was the talk of the town."

Looking around, Charlotte knew her wedding hadn't been terribly extravagant, but simply being the daughter of two of the town's most notable residents must have stirred up some hype. Tree Hill was pretty small after all.

"Care if I cut in?" A voice behind Jamie made the brother and sister slow their pace.

"Oh, Crawford, sure..." Charlotte stepped away from Jamie and let her new brother-in-law have a dance. As she stepped up to Crawford and watched her brother walk away, Charlotte's brown eyes fell on Jamie's blue ones. "Thanks for the dance, Jame."

"Anytime, Char."

The music pushed Jamie towards the tables that were set up, and he made his way over to Liza. She was sitting down sipping on a glass of wine. Jamie took a seat and watched Charlotte dance for a second.

"You okay?" Liza had two older brothers. She had an idea of how Jamie might be feeling.

He looked to the ground and nodded. "Yeah, it's weird. I feel...I feel like I just said goodbye or something."

"Passing the torch, maybe."

"Yeah..." Jamie looked to Graham through the sea of people and nodded. Maybe he was passing the torch. Maybe he already had. Charlotte had been his little sister to protect for so long, but now that she had Graham things were different. This was a new page; a new era. And it would all feel too real in just a few short months. Come spring, Jamie would truly understand that he couldn't protect his little sister- that nobody could.

**OTHOTH**

The house was filled with a quiet stillness as April's gray clouds stared to roll over Tree Hill. Jamie had just left with Bennet and Claire to see the latest animated 3D movie, and Liza was patiently waiting for Charlotte and Haley to pick her up. Today was a girl's day.

What was the occasion? No occasion, really. Charlotte was four months along with baby number one, and the three women were getting ready for baby. Charlotte had a while to go, but it couldn't hurt to get one step ahead of things. Headed towards the mall to shop for maternity clothes, Babies R' Us to register for baby shower gifts and then lunch, the two Scotts and one McFarland were in for a busy morning.

Liza saw Haley pull up to the curb and she quickly headed out of the house. "Hi." Liza opened up the door and slid into the backseat.

"Hi." A four months along Charlotte turned around to face her sister in law and smiled, "Ready to do baby stuff?"

Strapping on her seat belt, Liza laughed, "I'm always ready for baby stuff." This couldn't have been more true. With Kate, Ansley, and Margaret, all being pregnant within the last year and a half, Liza constantly had babies on her mind- not to mention she had two kids of her own. "I feel like I was doing this kind of shopping for Claire a few days ago. And now, what? She's faster going up the stairs than I am?" Time flew.

"Baby gates!" Charlotte's eyes went big at the thought of stairs. "Can't forget to tag those today."

Haley nodded and the three women drove toward the mall for their first adventure.

Turns out the maternity clothes that were for sale at the major retail stores weren't anything special, though. And they definitely weren't cute. Between Charlotte's indecisiveness and slow walking pace, they'd spent about an hour or so trying to find decent outfits but nothing was standing out.

"I guess I'll just have to get used to wearing Graham's button downs." Charlotte walked around a few of the racks and frowned.

"Tell me about it. I think that was my wardrobe most of the time with both Bennet and Claire."

Haley looked across the store and saw the Polo section, "Men's department, then?"

Charlotte nodded and the three women found themselves going through the soft button downs. They had them in just about every color. "I'll just get Graham to wear them first. He can break them in and I'll get them afterwords."

Tossing a package of boxer-briefs in the cart, Haley laughed, "And I know you might think otherwise right now but these will save your life." She nodded, "The waistband won't dig into your skin and they wash up really soft."

Liza reached over to grab an extra pair for Charlotte and dropped them in, "They really do."

Charlotte laughed at her mom and sister in law. She'd never really thought of wearing mens' underwear while she was pregnant but considering the women giving her advice had been through four pregnancies, Charlotte figured they knew what they were taking about.

"Now that we've raided the men's section, I think we've gotten our fill." Charlotte looked to all the clothes better fit for Graham than her and she laughed. "Let's buy this stuff and get to Babies R' Us." She was ready to use that funny looking zapper-gun. Haley laughed at her daughter and the threesome went to pay before heading to the baby store.

Registering for baby stuff was next on the list. So armed with two registry zappers, Liza and Charlotte walked around the store while Haley got out a list and a pen.

"Ooh, look at this." Liza walked over to the diaper pail and nodded, "This is a must. You're house won't stink." She knew far too well how badly diapers could smell.

"Zap it." Charlotte nodded and watched Liza pointed the red laser toward the bar code.

"What about strollers, Charlotte?" Haley pointed to the first aisle, "They're right there."

Walking before answering, Charlotte nodded, "Graham and I were looking online and I think we want the Graco one that has the blue handle. I'll know it when I see it."

For the next thirty minutes, the women zapped and zapped some more baby necessities and then they walked down the bath aisle.

Liza started to laugh and walked toward the self, "For Graham's sake get these. I know you don't know if it's a boy or girl, but you'll have a boy one of these days. Jamie got sprayed just about every time he changed Bennet's diaper." Liza held out the pee-pee tent and nodded, "Best invention ever."

Charlotte started to laugh hysterically because the image of her brother getting peed on was hilarious. "Are you kidding?"

"No." Liza laughed, "I always came out dry as the desert but..."

"I think little boys do it to their dad's on purpose." Haley nodded, "Your dad got hit a few times."

"Ew!" Charlotte laughed and they walked down the aisle. While her mom and Liza were just a head of her looking at the other merchandise, Charlotte felt her back start to hurt and she stretched as she walked. Her feet were already hurting her and she knew that it was gonna be a shorter day than they thought. But Charlotte being bound and determined to get the registration done.

She mustered through the discomfort, though. When the girls got to lunch and were sitting down it was a welcomed relief.

Liza was glancing at the menu and then to Charlotte, "Still no on tacos?"

"Yeah." Charlotte's eyes widened and she nodded.

"I think we all have a smell that does it for us when we're pregnant. Mine was eggs, I think Brooke's was shrimp, and what was yours, Liza? Cherries?"

"Ugh, yeah, but not an actual cherries. Fake flavored cherry stuff. Drinks, candy, ugh, any of it." She could still remember the Halloween night she told Jamie she was pregnant with Claire. He'd kissed her with a mouth tasting like cherries and her recoil was the tell-tail sign that something was up.

Charlotte shifted in her chair because her back was starting to bother her again and she wiggled it around to get comfortable.

"You okay?" Haley looked from Liza to her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My feet are making my back hurt. They've been swelling non stop for the last week or so."

Liza's eyes went wide, "Tell me about it. When I was pregnant with Bennet I was still running around the hospital until I was two weeks away from delivering. I think I went up two shoe sizes."

Haley started to laugh and remembered the _perks_ of pregnancy.

The food came and went and by the time the girls had laughed about more of those perks, the girls were ready to go. Charlotte had downed about four glasses of ice water while they'd eaten, and considering she was pregnant, that meant her bladder was about to explode. "I'll meet you two in the car. I'm about to wet my pants."

Haley didn't particularly want to hear that, too much information, but she nodded.

"Yeah, me too." Liza wasn't pregnant but she'd taken in her fill of beverages over lunch.

The younger girls went to the bathroom and Haley walked just outside to call Nathan.

As girls normally did, Charlotte and Liza talked across the stalls and Jamie's wife was the first to finish. "So I think we did really well today. I think you registered for just about everything you could register for." Liza dipped her hands under the water in the sink and scrubbed her hands with a methodical rhythm. Considering she was a pediatric nurse, washing her hands was more than a common practice. And there were definitely certain and appropriate ways to do it. "Y'all are gonna do it at your parents house, right? The baby shower I mean?" Liza dried her hands off and checked the mirror as she waited for Charlotte's response. "Charlotte? The baby shower is gonna be at your mom and dad's, right?" It wasn't schedule for couple more months but Liza was curious.

The twenty-five year old brunette who'd been mute was looking down and all she saw was red. Charlotte knew that spotting was sometimes common but how much blood meant _too_ much blood? Scared and worried, Charlotte hadn't been listening to anything Liza had been saying.

"Charlotte? You okay? Did you fall in?" She laughed and walked toward the locked stall her husband's sister was in.

Shaking her head, Charlotte looked at her bloody fingertips and and started to shake her head, "Li...Liza."

"Yeah."

"I'm bleeding." Charlotte swallowed hard and her heart started to pound ferociously out of her chest.

Liza walked quickly in front of Charlotte's stall and frowned, "What?"

"Help me." Charlotte's words were painfully quiet.

The way Charlotte's voice broke with those two simple words had Liza in a panic. She was a trained pediatric nurse, she saw crisis all the time. But this was different. This was one of her best friends, Jaime's little sister. Charlotte was family. Liza pulled on the handle but it was locked, "Charlotte, unlock it."

When the door opened, Liza's first thought was to stay calm. If she started to get worried then Charlotte would get worried. "Are you in pain?" She glanced at Charlotte's four month belly with a serious look.

"I... My back's been hurting."

Liza saw the trail of blood from Charlotte's leg and she took a deep breath, "How long?" This didn't look good. It didn't look good at all.

Charlotte's eyes started to water because she knew that Liza was asking about how long she'd been bleeding. "It had just started, but...it's getting worse."

Checking Charlotte's pulse on her wrist, Liza took a deep breath and started to move quickly. "We've got to go." She hurried over to the paper towel dispenser and opened it up to get the whole role.

An emotional wreck plagued by the thought that something was horribly wrong, Charlotte started to gather herself and she walked out of the stall. Her pants started to feel damp and so were Charlotte's cheeks. "Liza?"

The mother of two looked at her sister in law and knew what Charlotte was asking but Liza wasn't ready to answer that. How did you tell someone they were miscarrying? "We've got to get you to the hospital."

As quietly as possible, and without making much of a scene, Liza ushered Charlotte outside and they saw Haley on the phone.

"Nathan, I've got to go." Haley felt her stomach drop when she saw Charlotte keeled over and Liza's bloody hands.

"Hospital. We've got to get to the hospital." Liza was direct with her words and helped Charlotte to the car.

Haley was trying to comprehend what was going on, but she knew that if she were to listen to anyone it would be Liza. She was the one who worked in the medical field.

Liza and Charlotte were in the back seat and Haley was driving.

"Deep breaths, Charlotte. Just breathe." Liza could tell that Charlotte was scared out of her mind and emotionally fragile.

"Mom?"

Haley felt a tear glide down her cheek because the way Charlotte asked for her was heartbreaking. But there was nothing she could do. Haley knew what was happening and she started to cry as she started the car.

Liza couldn't do much until they were at the hospital. There were drugs that could help and potentially reverse the situation, but even then they were running out of time.

Haley pulled up to the emergency room and Liza jumped out of the car calling out orders as she got Charlotte's inside. "Twenty-five year old, hemorrhagic. Just over sixteen weeks pregnant. We need an ultrasound and misoprostol on hand." Liza cringed at the last word, but if Charlotte didn't stop bleeding, it would be the only choice.

"We'll take her..." A doctor got Charlotte in a wheelchair and started to wheel her to a room.

"Liza..." Charlotte held her stomach and looked terrified. "Please..." She didn't want to be alone.

"I'm coming with you." Liza wasn't going to let Charlotte go in there alone. She'd stay by her side as long as Charlotte wanted.

The doctor got an ultrasound machine up and running and quickly spread the jelly over Charlotte's belly.

"Please, please, please..." Charlotte laid her head back against the hospital bed and closed her eyes. This couldn't be happening.

"Roll over here, Carl. Let's check for a heartbeat." The doctor was looking at the screen and advising his intern what to do.

Liza held Charlotte's hand and the doctors' voices started blending together as Liza tried to get her own answers. Her eyes were on the ultrasound picture and she was looking at the numbers trying to make sense of it all.

"One more time. Check one more time, Dr. Moore." The older doctor wasn't ready to give up.

It wasn't even a definitive answer but Charlotte knew. Her chest heaved and she let go of Liza's.

"Charlotte..." Liza's eyes started to well and she wished there was something she could do or say.

Shaking her head, Charlotte's lip quivered as she tried to speak. "Somebody needs to...call Graham." Without thinking, Liza nodded. "I'll do it."

Haley had been in a rush to find her daughter when she parked the car, and when she stood in the doorway, she didn't need to be told what happened. Haley could tell.

Liza walked away from Charlotte and Haley took her place. Trying to find some privacy, Liza walked into a nearby bathroom and tried Graham's cell. He didn't answer to she had to call information to get the number for the base. She didn't have to be descriptive during the conversation with the girl who'd answered for the USCG. Once they relaid the message to Graham that his wife was in the hospital, he'd be able to figure out that things had taken a turn for the worse.

Once she hung up the phone, Liza felt sick to her stomach. The reflection in the mirror showed the pale face of someone who'd just stumbled upon death. Her hands were stained red and as she looked at them, the contrast against the white porcelain was making her head spin. Starting to feel herself get upset, Liza quickly tried to wash off all the blood. She rubbed her hands until they felt raw. Her emotions started to overcome her body and Liza had to brace herself against the sink to keep from falling.

Why did this happen? Charlotte was a good person. She didn't deserve this. It wasn't fair.

Taking a few deep breaths and trying to pull herself together, Liza tore some paper towels from the dispenser and blotched them against her face and dried off her hands. She looked down at her stained clothes and new she needed to get out of them. She could go see Charlotte and make sure she was okay covered blood.

Quickly running over to the nearby pediatric wing of the hospital, Liza changed into some of her own clean scrubs but fumbled with the drawstring. Her nerves were shot and Liza's hands wouldn't stop shaking. She pulled her phone out to call Jamie but she dropped the phone. "God Dammit!" Liza stomped her foot and was now angry. She wasn't even angry about the phone, but the general circumstance of it all.

Liza picked up her phone and saw that Haley texted letting her know that Charlotte was having her D&C. Reading that only made the situation even more real. It could take less than thirty minutes and it would be over. Everything. All of it. Charlotte wouldn't be pregnant anymore and all of her sister-in-law's hopes and dreams would be scraped away along with the inside of Charlotte's uterus.

This was just terrible. Fucking terrible.

For the next twenty minute's or so, Liza took some time to herself. All of this was becoming all too familiar. The past kept coming up and Liza kept flashing back to when she was having Claire. That hadn't ended up in a miscarriage, but there had been equally as tragic consequences.

When Liza did decide to head back towards her family, she saw that Charlotte had been moved into a room for observation and Nathan and Haley were at her side. Liza didn't have the heart to speak with Charlotte, but Charlotte wasn't up for talking. The devastated new bride was simply trying to keep it together.

They all were.

Liza started to pace the floors of the hospital and then heard the familiar ding of the elevator. Graham rushed out of the doors looking, searching, for his wife. His eyes were scanning the floor for anyone who could lead him in the right direction and he saw someone who'd could help. "Liza? Liza?" He started her way and looked around, "Where is she. Are they okay?"

Since Liza had changed into some scrubs she looked more like a nurse than she ever had before. She looked to Graham and felt her heart start to hurt. Everything had just happened so fast and Jamie's wife took a deep breath. "Charlotte's okay. They're keeping her for a few more hours for observation."

"Wh...what happened?"

Not knowing if she needed to give him the details, Liza turned to look over her shoulder towards Charlotte's room. "We were at lunch and she started to experience some bleeding." _Some_ was an understatement but she didn't want to give him more than he could handle. Her nurse lingo was also making it hard to be too personal.

"Is the baby okay?" Graham wanted to know about their unborn son or daughter.

"When we got here Charlotte had lost a lot of blood. I got her with the doctors as fast as I could." The mother of two took a deep breath and could see it on Graham's face. He knew. He could tell what the answer was.

Graham didn't know how to process the information he was receiving, and when he saw his mother-in-law walking up the hall with swollen brown eyes his heart fell to his feet. There was a lump in his throat and he saw a room just a head of them that had the door partially opened. "Is it that one?" He saw Liza nod and Graham went straight to Charlotte.

Liza could barely stand the sight and she tried to get Jamie again. She pulled out her cellphone and dialed his number. This time he answered.

"Hey. Y'all decide to take an extra long lunch?" His tone was jovial and fun. Clearly Jamie had no idea what had transpired in the couple hours.

Liza tried to talk but her breath hitched before she got out a single word.

Hearing his wife start to cry, Jamie got worried. "Liza? What is it? Are you okay?"

"Cha...Charlotte's in the hospital."

"What?"

Liza's felt her forehead crinkle with emotion. "She miscarried. Jamie."

Taking in the news, Charlotte's brother swallowed hard.

"Everything was fine and then we went to lunch..." Liza wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "It was bad, Jamie. She was bleeding and I couldn't stop it. I tried."

"Of course you did." Jamie knew that whenever she lost a patient, Liza always blamed herself before the illness or whatever the real cause was. "This wasn't your fault."

"What if I'm cursed!" Liza closed her eyes and shook her head. With her pregnancy woes with Claire, Liza wouldn't be surprised. "What if I gave Charlotte my bad baby mojo."

"You didn't. Liza you can't think that."

"But Charlotte doesn't deserve this, Jamie. She's been excited about starting a family since she met Graham."

Jamie sighed and knew this was going to be a hard conversation over the phone. "Are you at the hospital now?"

"Yeah."

"I'll come get you."

Liza shook her head and swallowed hard. "No..." He had the kids. She could get Haley to drop her by the house at some point. "I just...I needed to talk to you."

Jamie knew that they'd talk more when she got home. "Okay. If you change your mind, though. I can get there pretty quickly."

Nodding, Liza appreciated the thought, but it was stilly for him to drag the kids this way or find a sitter. "I'll talk to you later." Her voice had grown quiet and Liza hung up before Jamie could say another word.

It was a few more hours before Charlotte got to go home. She'd been blankly staring out the window for the majority of her hospital visit and she was ready to get home. Her world had been rocked and she was ready to lie down in her own bed.

Seeing Graham walk out of the room to the nurses desk, Liza started to walk towards him. "Hey..." She approached Graham with a sympathetic smile, "Are they about to release her?"

"Yeah. I was gonna get the car."

"I'll do it." Liza nodded and looked back to Charlotte's room. "Stay with her and I'll get it. Is it in the main parking garage?"

Pulling his keys from his pocket, Graham handed them to Jamie's wife, "Yeah. The third level."

"Alright." The youngest Mrs. Scott took the keys and started to walk for the elevators.

"Liza?" Graham took a deep breath and saw her turn around. "Thank you." It wasn't a thank you for only getting the car. It was a thank you for everything she'd done or everything she'd tried to do.

She simply nodded back. Liza didn't need his thanks, she wanted him to make sure her sister-in-law was okay. Graham was the one Charlotte needed by her side. Pulling the car around was the least Liza could do.

Liza was able to pull the car around quickly and helped Graham get Charlotte in the car. The young brunette was broken and silent. Liza couldn't fault Charlotte for that.

"Liza, can I give you a ride home?" Nathan looked to his daughter-in-law and then over to where he'd parked.

Softly nodding, Liza started to walk with Jamie's parents towards their cars. Haley was driving straight home while Nathan took a small detour to drop off Liza.

It was a quiet and uncomfortable car ride, but what do you talk about after you've been through this. What do you say? It's not a good time to try and joke, or talk about bad reality television. Nathan and Liza both knew that, so they rode in silence until Liza thanked him for the lift.

Walking up to the front door, Liza hoped that the kids didn't run up to her when she got inside. She loved her kids, but right now she just wanted to be left alone.

The door clicked open as she stepped inside. She could hear the television on and smell something in the kitchen, but Liza didn't hear little footsteps or even big ones for that matter. Instead of investigating, Liza went straight upstairs and walked into the bathroom. She washed her hands for what felt like the thousandth time.

Jamie heard the water turn on upstairs and he started to walk up the stairs. He'd asked one of the neighbors to watch the kids for a little while, knowing that Liza was coming home after a really rough day. It might not have been necessary, but it wasn't going to hurt anything. Jamie stepped into the bedroom and then stood in the bathroom doorway.

Liza let the warm water run over her skin and if she didn't feel so tired, she would have gladly stripped off her clothes and gotten in the shower, but even that seemed daunting. Right now, she was doing pretty good to just be standing.

Jamie slowly walked behind her and placed his arms by her side.

Feeling her husband behind her, Liza leaned into him and shut her eyes. "I just want it to be over." This day had been one of the worst. It had to be bad for Charlotte, but experiencing a miscarriage like Liza did had to be equally as bad.

"It's gonna be okay."

Those few words made Liza's tears start to fall without fail. Her breaths got deep and her breathing shallowed. Liza had never prepared for this.

Jamie was battling emotions of his own. Not only was his wife breaking down, but he had to deal the fact that his sister lost a baby. Charlotte has always wanted babies. Jamie felt himself start to tear up, too.

Liza turned to burry her face in his shoulder. "I tried everything I could think of."

"I know you did."

"But it wasn't enough."

Jamie held Liza close, "You did everything you could."

Breathing in Jamie's scent, Liza took a deep breath. This wasn't something she could have fixed. This wasn't something anyone could have fixed. This was something that just happened without warning. Life wasn't always fair. Jamie and Liza had and would continue to get a dose of reality's medicine. But together they could beat whatever challenge life through at them on whatever level. And if they couldn't, they'd certainly try.

**OTHOTH**

**There you go guys. We got Charlotte's wedding and miscarriage in this one. Next chapter will likely include something in New York, and the pool accident. After that, I might go right on to the epilogue, so if there is anything else from LM or the other spin offs you'd like me to include, here's one of your last chances to request.**

***CHAPTER 29 REVIEW REPLIES:**

**Chrissy: Thank so much for the review, and thanks for the congrats about graduating college! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of Jamie's story.**

**J: I appreciate the feedback. I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

**CMF: Thanks for the wonderful feedback! Ha, yeah, I knew what you meant when you called getting to see Liza's perspective on Charlotte's miscarriage great. I'm glad you still think Jamie and Liza are cute, that Bennet is adorable and that you enjoyed Claire's terrible two phase. You're probably right. She's too cute to ever get too annoying, lol. Thanks also for responding to my epilogue poll!**

**Review please!**


	30. Commencement

**Little Moments: Like Father, Like Son**

**Chapter 30: Commencement**

**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna bother. You know what goes here.**

**A/N: Hey, guys. First off, if you're an anonymous reviewer, your review reply for last chapter is at the bottom of chapter 29. I didn't want to "junk up" up the bottom of this final chapter. Second, I'm battling mixed emotions with this one. I can't believe the end is here. On one hand I'm thrilled to see everything wrapped up, but on the other, I'm sad to see it go. This was my first spin off. My first break from OTH that I got to write my own kind of story. I so enjoyed getting to explore an older Jamie and introduce new characters and create a life for him. And I never would have continued to do it without the support of my readers and reviewers, so thank you. Thanks for taking a chance and believing in me and the story. You guys will never know how much I appreciate it. It's been a long road, but I'm happy to show you all how it ends. There's a lot of Claire in this one, but I think her lack of appearances in the previous chapters justifies it. So here we go...here's the epilogue! Enjoy!**

**-ReeseHolden**

**OTHOTH**

There was a soft silence that had fallen across the hotel room. Even the mid May air had seemingly been muted. Summer birds and the laughter of children had been quieted by the rainfall of a North Carolina thunderstorm, but that rain had all but passed now. There was now a light drizzle against the window and Jamie's fingers on the keys of his lap top were now the only noises that filled the small room.

Jamie glanced at the clock and knew he'd better get going. He didn't want to be late. Jamie looked to his hands that were calloused with age. At fifty-two, those fingers had typed up more sports related articles and stories than he could count. But it had paid off. He'd been one of the premier sports writers at _Sports Illustrated_ for the last seventeen years- covering topics that got to the heart and soul of athletics. It was the camaraderie in team play, the good will of coaches, and determination of players that Jamie liked to write about.

The particular piece he was hurrying to finishing up was centered on the importance for children to play recreational league sports during their primary education days. He'd centered his research on a handful of successful businessmen and women who had sports in their background, and each section of the article included their individual success stories and how sports played a role. Initially when Jamie had planned the article, he wanted to include a certain former college soccer player who had made it up the ranks to the head nurse of the pediatric wing at New Hanover Regional Medical. Her college soccer days and profound impact on the children and staff she works with would have made for a great read, but Jamie couldn't do it- conflict of interest.

His cell phone buzzed hard against the wood of the hotel desk, and Jamie knew he needed to get going. It was probably her. They must have been waiting on him.

Checking his phone, the time, and then his computer screen, Jamie sent a quick email to one of his friends on staff as an editor. There was only a little bit of editing to do, the article was nearly ready for press, so he went ahead and sent it in because he had somewhere he needed to be.

He moved away from the desk, dropped his wallet in his pocket, and headed for the door. On his way out he stopped by the mirror and straightened his tie. After all, he needed to look good for such a big occasion.

Jamie found his way to the parking lot and barely caught the shuttle to campus. Riding through the quaint college town, Jamie smiled at the familiarity of it all. Everything still looked the same. Top of the Hill was still a packed place and even Yogurt Pump had people lined out the doors. He hadn't been a student in nearly thirty years, but the memories of his past reminded him of some of the best times of his life. It was a surreal feeling to be back.

The crowds of people that got off the shuttle headed in one way, but Jamie walked in another. He would follow their trail eventually, but before he got lost in the crowds of proud parents, Jamie wanted to take the long route- visit places he hadn't seen in decades.

On his way through campus, the father couldn't help but smile as he passed other families in the midst of photo opps and happy smiles. He knew the joy and pride those parents felt. He'd already done this once before. Bennet had graduated from the University of Georgia six years ago, and that was a day Jamie would always remember. Now his son was grown and had a great job working in the communications department for the Atlanta Hawks. Yes, the _Hawks_. Funny how life worked out, wasn't it? All those years of Jamie trying to convince Liza the Bobcats were the best, and their son goes and gets a job with the Hawks.

Grinning as he looked to the ground, Jamie stuck his hands in his pockets and crossed over the concourse towards the science buildings. Thirty some odd years ago he'd had such a hard time finding his way around. Back then he'd waisted the entire morning of his first day of sophomore year roaming these same pathways. Jamie turned towards the right and approached a large building, spotting someone standing in the shade of a tree. The architecture of Venable Hall had nothing on the woman he was walking towards. He locked eyes with her and knew he'd been lucky to find her all those years ago. They'd had something special from day one.

He was just as cute as ever. That smirk and those piercing blue eyes still made her heart flip. Covering her brow to shield the sun, Liza smiled at her husband as she walked to him. When they met, the former UNC soccer star looked back to the building and then to Jamie with a blushed grin, "Hey." There was something sweet and sentimental about standing with her husband on their college campus in front of Venable Hall. It felt like they were sophomores again.

"Hey." He smiled kindly and looked around to the droves of people walking towards the stadium. "Sorry I'm late."

Liza gently raised her shoulders. He wasn't that late. They still had plenty of time to find good seats. Her lips curled into a smile and she couldn't help but tease him though. "I thought you might have gotten lost."

He let out a laugh and shook his head, "Not this time." He smiled and took in Liza's beauty. She hadn't changed in all the years they'd been together. She was just as beautiful as they day they met on that very campus thirty two years ago. Obviously when she'd left the hotel dressed and ready, he hadn't taken in what she was wearing or how she pulled it off. Now he had and Jamie slipped his hand around Liza's. He looked around and furrowed his brow as they walked toward Kennan Stadium, "Where's Bennet...?"

Liza pointed her finger towards their twenty-eight year old son and daughter-in-law.

Bennet and his wife of three years, Grier, were standing by one of the commemorative, iron signs near Venable Hall taking in the history of UNC's pristine campus. Someone less interested in the history was the fourteen month old little girl Bennet was holding. Blonde, blue-eyed with a Carolina blue bow in her hair to support her aunt, the youngest Scott was gonna be the center of attention no matter the occasion. She was too cute for words.

Bennet saw his parents walking towards him and he shifted his little girl into one of his arms. He smiled at his dad and looked towards the stadium, "Ready?"

They were, and the five Scotts walked towards the commencement ceremony to cheer on the sixth Scott. Claire was graduating from UNC just like her parents had. Majoring in Biology, Claire was headed down a road similar to her mother's. Instead of nursing though, she had hopes of becoming a doctor. Texas bound after graduation, Claire was extending her studies to Baylor's medical school in hopes of finding her way as a pediatric surgeon. Jamie and Liza couldn't be more proud.

As the family neared the entrances of the stadium, Grier took the baby from her husband and figured it best to walk around campus with her. The commencement ceremony would run long and there was no telling how long a fourteen month old would be cooperative. They'd meet back up once it was over and when Claire joined them all.

Bennet pulled out a pacifier and a little, bitty lamb stuffed animal from his pockets and handed them to Grier as his parents walked into the stadium. Jamie came up on those rotating entrance barriers, like the ones they have at Subways, and tried to push through. Liza had gone through the one adjacent to her husband and looked back to see Jamie struggling. She'd made it through perfectly fine.

"Honey..." Liza bit her lip and tried not to laugh. What was it with him and getting doors stuck. Technically the thing wasn't even a door but it might as well have been.

Jamie's brow had furrowed with concentration. "I got it." He pushed harder but the dumb thing wouldn't rotate. He knew there were people behind him, and now his concentration was turning to embarrassment. What the heck? Why couldn't he figure it out?

Bennet had made it through the line next to Jamie and looked over to his father. "Just push, Dad." His arched brow, sarcasm, and way with words- much like his father's, could only make Jamie laugh.

"I'm trying."

"Sir..." One of the men working security at the commencement ceremony walked towards the sports writer.

Upon hearing the uniformed man's voice, Jamie pushed just a little harder and then heard the click of the rotating machine give. Jamie was lucky he didn't hurt himself or fall down when he'd finally pushed through. He looked to the security officer and held out his hand, quickly walking by him, "I got it. I'm good."

Liza had been watching everything unfold and hooked her arm around her husband's when he walked to her.

Jamie shook his head and laughed, "Just..." He know he'd looked like an idiot. "Don't say anything."

Liza had already thought of a few cute jabs she could have lovingly told him, but opted not to. She simply looked to him and leaned into his left side. "I love you."

Feeling his smirk slide across his cheeks, Jamie nodded. He looked right back into her blue eyes and said everything he needed to. Silent, their gaze said everything. After being together over thirty years now, words were sometimes overrated.

"Over here." Bennet eyed three seats and waved his parents over. They'd have a great view and could even see the biology majors seating area. Claire was lost in a sea of cap and gowns, but they'd spot her soon enough. It wouldn't be long until they watched her walk across the stage.

Once the speakers had finished, a well fashioned line of UNC graduates began to file into place near the stage. When the dean of the College of Arts and Sciences rose to his feet and welcomed the crowd, the Scotts new Claire was soon to cross. Their attention was taken to names the dean was reading and then they heard the one they'd been eagerly anticipating.

"Claire Louise Scott."

Rising to their feet with happy smiles, applause, and cheers, Jamie, Liza, and Bennet watched Claire, draped in Carolina blue, glide across the stage.

Jamie's felt a sudden rise in his heartbeat as he watched his daughter shake the dean's hand. It was a special moment. Not only had Claire graduated from college, she'd graduated from UNC- his and Liza's alma matter.

Liza took a deep breath in. It was a unique feeling seeing her daughter walk across the stage at Kennan Stadium. Turning towards her husband after Claire walked off the stage, Liza looked to Jamie and they shared another wordless moment. This was big. This was huge. Their little girl had grown up. Jamie could see the emotional excitement begin to gloss over Liza's eyes and he took her hand in his.

In that instant the pediatric nurse closed her eyes and leaned into her handsome husband. They both knew this was a defining moment. In the coming weeks Claire would be off to Texas and Bennet would head back to Atlanta. Their children were growing up. They'd been grown for a while now, but somehow this occasion made it seem all the more real.

After the ceremony ended the Scotts meandered through the crowds of people and met back up with Grier and the baby to find their graduate. Claire told them where she'd be and when Liza saw her twenty-two year old daughter, she hurried over with a hug.

"Mom...! Dad!" Claire held her mom tight and then hugged her father. She quickly caught sight of her niece and squealed, "Holy cow..." That little blue bow and precious little face was way more exciting to Claire than her recent graduation. "She looks so cute!"

Jamie and Liza couldn't help but laugh at Claire's reaction. Somehow they knew Claire would be less enthusiastic about graduating than seeing their sweet grand-daughter.

Taking off her graduation cap, Claire placed in on top of the fourteen-month old and watched it slide past the little girl's eyes. Gently elbowing her brother, Claire smiled. "Look. It's already official. She's coming here."

Smirking with a laugh, Bennet couldn't help but agree as to how cute the little one looked. "Maybe one day."

Watching their two children and grand-daughter interact with happy smiles warmed both Jamie and Liza's heart to the very core.

After pictures and a slow walk through campus, Claire stepped out of her gown and the family headed to a celebratory lunch at Carolina Crossroads. Claire's newly graduated boyfriend was joining them with his family, so it would be a large bunch of about ten.

On their way, Jamie and Liza drove up to the Carolina Inn where the restaurant was housed and when Jamie pulled up to the entrance, he looked to his wife with a grin. "We should have brought that free valet voucher."

Laughing, Liza opened up her door before stepping out. "I think it's a _little_ out of date." Out of date plus the fact that she had no idea where it was. The last time Liza saw it, it was tucked away in the pages of a book.

Jamie knew Liza was probably right. That old voucher wouldn't probably hold its worth anymore, but he couldn't help but remind her and be reminded of the early days of their relationship. Jamie walked up to the hostess and inquired about their reservation.

The college aged employee happily nodded and told them they'd be seated once the rest of their party arrived.

Thankful their table hadn't been double booked this time, Jamie took a seat next to Liza in the waiting area. Thirty years late and with extra company, Jamie and Liza were finally gonna get that first anniversary meal at Carolina Crossroads they never had.

**OTHOTH**

Nearly two weeks had passed since Claire's graduation and since Jamie and Liza had visited Chapel Hill. Now back home, the sports writer and nurse were back to their day to day lives.

It had been a pretty lack-luster Friday afternoon at the hospital. Not to say that wasn't a good thing, but Liza liked a little bit of excitement sometimes. Making sure medications had been administered, overseeing her staff of nurses, and checking in on patients had called in for a pretty minimal day. Just after lunch she did get to stitch up a little boy's elbow. And when stitches are the highlight of your professional day, you know it's slow-going.

Sitting down at her desk, the fifty-two year old started to read a science journal that incorporated new technologies regarding children's care. It was always so fascinating to see what scientists were dreaming up to help foster the next medial breakthrough. When she read past the part describing a new procedure for cochlear implants, there was a knock on the doorframe. It wasn't shut so Liza looked up to see Emma, a sweet young nurse who had gone to high school with Bennet.

"Hey..." Liza rolled away from her desk and started to get up, knowing she must have been needed somewhere.

"We just got a patient who came in complaining of dizziness and nausea..."

Gearing up for what she loved most, Liza listened to the room number of the patient and walked that way. In route she couldn't help but think it was a little strange that they'd put a patient with an undiagnosed condition in a room with two beds. The other patient taking up the first bed was a seven year old girl who was recovering from ear tube surgery. She was in the latter stages of recovery and would be released within a few hours most likely, but it still seemed odd to pair her with an abdominal case.

Rounding the corner, Liza walked closer to the hospital room and heard a child's laugher and familiar voice. Stepping into the doorframe, the mother of two saw her daughter enthusiastically telling the little girl a story. Clearly there was no patient who had come in with dizziness and nausea. Claire must have sent Emma with a diversion.

Hearing a presence in the room, Claire turned towards the door with a smile. "I was just telling Bailey here, the story of when I had a bad ear infection when I was her age. Remember that?"

Smiling, Liza nodded. "After we took you to the doctor, they filled your ear with so much medicine you could barely hear out of left ear. You came home and practically screamed every word that came out of you mouth."

Claire nodded with a grin, "I did. I couldn't tell I was talking loud." She started to laugh and looked to Bailey and back to her mom. "My older brother was trying to study for his driver's test and got _so_ mad that I was talking so loud. He couldn't concentrate. All during dinner that night I was like, PASS THE SALT!"

Bailey's eyes lit up and she covered her mouth in laughter. It was nice to hear that someone else had suffered through bad ear infections. Granted, Claire's weren't so bad and frequent that she'd ended up needing tubes, but the young woman seemed to know just the right thing to say to put a smile on the younger one's face. As much as she was like her mom, it seemed like Claire had some of her father in her, too. She was good with words as well.

Liza walked closer smiling at Bailey but wondered why her daughter was there. "I didn't think you'd be here for a couple more hours?" Later that evening everyone was coming over to Jamie and Liza's for a send off party for Claire. On her way to Texas paired with a U-Haul and her boyfriend, the graduate was stopping by home before she headed to Baylor.

Winking goodbye to Bailey, Claire got up off the bed and shrugged her shoulders. "We hit the road earlier than expected. Wyatt dropped me off here and was driving the U-Haul to the house." Claire walked towards the door with her mom and waved bye to the little girl again. She'd only met the youngster half an hour ago, but already made an impact. Maybe it was in her nature, but Claire was a people person; always looking after those who needed caring.

Hugging Claire once they got into the hallway, Liza was still a little in shock to see her youngest at work. Then again she wasn't. Claire had been coming up to the hospital since she was in junior high. Every chance she could, she was shadowing her mom. Clearly she'd known from a young age what she wanted to do. The only shock in this visit, was the time. Liza thought Claire wouldn't be home for a few more hours. "So did you get everything moved out?"

"Yep. Wyatt got like seven of his friends and they had my apartment clear in no time." Perks of having a boyfriend was a really fast move. "He's probably hanging out at the house now."

Liza grinned and could already see Jamie and Wyatt in an awkward stare-down. Wyatt was a great, fantastic guy for Claire, but it was just that. He was dating their _daughter_ and Jamie was Claire's dad. He would never stop protecting her. Liza would know. She'd witnessed him nearly run out the boys Claire dated in high school.

And oddly enough, Jamie and Wyatt were doing just as Liza suspected.

Jamie had been on the phone talking about work stuff when he saw the U-Haul pull up to the curb. Assuming his daughter was in the car, Jamie ended the phone call and walked out the front door to greet her. But instead of the Claire, he only saw Wyatt.

"Hey..." Wyatt walked around the hood of the truck towards Claire's dad. He had a blue Texas Rangers hat he was breaking in and smiled. He was Texas bound, too. Originally from Indiana and a graduate of UNC, Wyatt was on his way to law school, following his girlfriend to Texas. It was gonna be the best of both worlds. He'd get to study at the University of Texas Law School in Austin and Claire would only be an hour and a half away.

"Where's Claire?"

Using his thumb to point behind him, Wyatt laughed with a shake of his head, "The hospital. I dropped her by on our way in."

That wasn't surprising at all and Jamie put his hands on his hips. He laughed and looked in the direction of the medical center. Of course Claire was there. If anywhere else, he might be worried. "Well come on in. I'm sure you've had a long day with the drive and moving."

Nodding, Wyatt smiled and walked into the Scott's house. The two men made small talk about the move and about Texas. The lawyer-to-be wasn't moving to Austin until late July, but he was the one who was gonna drive across the country to settle Claire in.

Jamie would be lying if he said Wyatt didn't make him nervous when it came to all that. Not in a bad or creepy way. Claire had always raved about her Indiana guy and had clearly loved him for the last two years. Wyatt only made Jamie nervous in the 'Wyatt is a good guy- the marrying kind' way. And call it a sixth sense, experience, or the simple fact that the two of them were alone, but when Jamie watched Wyatt fiddle with fingers and take a deep breath, he knew it was coming.

"Mr. Scott..."

And there it was. Wyatt looked to Jamie, smiled and asked Jamie if he could marry his daughter. The words that were coming out of the young man's mouth seemed to all mumble together after the initial question, and all Jamie could think about was Claire- the times she rode on his shoulders, the time she'd fallen into his parents pool, the way he'd taught her to drive in that old FJ-40, and the way she'd grown up. Looking to Wyatt, his hopeful expression familiar from the day he'd asked Mr. Bennet about Liza.

"So what do you say?" Wyatt took the biggest breath he ever had and hopped Jamie would say yes.

His slow response was probably killing poor Wyatt, but this wasn't something Jamie wanted to rush. Of course he'd say yes. Claire loved him and lit up each time she talked about him, but Jamie wanted the silence to put Wyatt in his place. And maybe that was mean, but Jamie wanted to make it perfectly clear that this was not an impulse decision.

Wyatt was wondering what he was saying wrong, so he took off his hat curious if that had been the issue. He knew he should have done it earlier.

Jamie couldn't help but laugh when he saw Wyatt take off the hat. Instead of letting the poor guy sit in silence, the sports writer held out his hand. "You take care of her in Texas." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Wyatt's excitement fell over his young face as he shook Jamie's hand. In that instance, Jamie knew everything was gonna be alright.

"Yes, sir. I will."

"Hello..." Jamie heard his mom's voice ring through the house and he got up to greet his parents. He saw his aging mom and dad who were in their late seventies walk into his home. "Mom, Dad. Hey."

"Oh, I know we're a little early, Jamie, but we were already out." Haley hugged her oldest.

"That's fine. Bennet called and said they'd be here in half an hour and Charlotte will be here soon."

"Claire not here?" Nathan looked around for his oldest grand-daughter. Normally she was so quick to say hello and greet her grandparents.

"She's at the hospital with her mom." Jamie looked to his dad and walked towards the living room. "Why don't you tell Wyatt about Texas, Dad. You played the Rockets, Mavs, Spurs all the time. I'm sure you've got some stories."

"Yeah, I'd love to hear them." Wyatt looked to Claire's grandfather and grandmother with a smile.

While the four adults headed to the living room, two others across town were on their way home. Liza had gotten off work a little early, and she was driving towards home with Claire.

Glancing out the window to see her hometown pass her by, the younger, dirty-blonde Scott smiled at her mom, "It's gonna be hard to leave."

"It'll be fine. You did it before when you went to college."

Claire smiled but shook her head, "Not Tree Hill." Her blue eyes wandered over the town and then back to her mother. "You and Dad." Leaving for college and leaving for Texas felt like two totally different things. Chapel Hill felt like a home away from home. Baylor was completely new and unfamiliar. Not to mention she wasn't going to know a soul in Waco.

"Honey..." Liza looked to her youngest and smiled, "Your dad and I are so proud of you, and you have done such wonderful things. You going to Texas will be great. It will give us a perfect excuse to travel more." Since Jamie worked from home and Liza spent most of her time at the hospital, they didn't explore as much these days. Now they'd have a solid reason to stray from Tree Hill.

Letting out a soft laugh, Claire laughed, "Yeah."

"And Wyatt will be close. You're gonna have a blast down there. Think about Bennet. He left home and look at him now."

Claire hadn't thought about it like that, but her brother had been in a similar position. He wasn't quite as far away, but he'd created a life in Atlanta that Claire hoped to have. He had a great job, wonderful wife, beautiful little girl, and the world at his finger-tips. Sighing, the twenty-two year old knew she was gonna be fine. Her sheer determination and love for doing what she did would get her far if she let it. Last minute jitters couldn't stop her, especially when she felt her mom's hand reach over the console and take her own.

Liza turned the car onto their street, and pulled into the driveway. "Looks like your grandparents are here." It was a little earlier than she'd anticipated people coming over, but that was fine. Liza just hoped Jamie had at least set out an hors d'oeuvre or two.

Claire smiled and then saw another car pull up to the house. "And Hattie!" The Baylor bound college grad got out of the car and hurried over to her cousin's car. Charlotte's two girls had driven together and immediately hurried over to hug Claire. Hattie and her younger sister had always looked up to Claire and loved that she was back in town- even if just for a little while.

Liza waved to her eighteen and fourteen year old nieces and let the three young women catch up. The nurse walked inside and greeted her in-laws. Nathan, Haley, and Wyatt were deep in conversation regarding the best places to get a steak in Texas, and Jamie got up when he saw his wife come in.

Motioning towards the stairs, Liza caught Jamie's eyes letting him know she wanted to get out of her scrubs before everyone else started to arrive.

As family and close friends started to filter in, conversations varied but most everyone recalled stories of the past about Claire. It was her going-away party after all. The only time people stopped was when Bennet and Grier walked in the door. As soon as they brought the sleeping baby inside everyone had to coo and awe at the precious little girl.

Bennet gently put the carseat down and smiled proudly as people crowded around his daughter. He asked his wife if she wanted anything to drink and made his way to the kitchen passing his dad on the way. "Where's Mom?" Normally Liza was first in line to see her grand-daughter.

That was a good question. Jamie looked towards the ceiling and wondered if Liza had ended up taking a shower. "Upstairs. I'll tell her you're here." Jamie started walking away but stopped to turn back to his son, "Hey...and there are hamburger patties ready for the grill that you can take out whenever you want."

"Alright." Bennet nodded and continued to get Grier a drink before he started to take over grill duties.

Jamie headed up the stairs and then walked into the bedroom expecting to find Liza. But when he walked into their room it was only the ceiling fan letting out a continuously, soft rotating sigh cooling the room that he found. Moving towards the bathroom, he stuck his head in but still no Liza. The mirrors above their sinks were coated with a diminishing steam from an earlier shower.

With another place in mind, Jamie left the bedroom and headed down the hall. The childhood bedrooms of their children were straight ahead; Bennet's up first. Cracking open the door, Jamie looked to see the redecorated guest room vacant. It had only been a couple years since beige had replaced blue, that their son's trophies from years past, toy trucks, and school books had graced the bookshelves. Now calming neutral tones and a muted green bedspread covered the past. Family pictures hung in place of old movie posters, but an acoustic guitar Haley handed down to her grandson still sat on its stand. Spots above Bennet's closet door were still discolored from the mini basketball goal that had hung and rubbed the doorframe raw, but other than the hidden memories, everything else had changed.

Seeing that his wife wasn't in their son's room, Jamie left the bedroom on to the next. He knew she had to be in Claire's old room. The door was ajar so his speculation was right and he gently pushed on the wood to open it further. The polka dotted blue and green comforter matched the light green paint on the wall. A shaggy rug was spread across the hardwood, and Jamie could remember the countless numbers of nights he'd walked across that rug barefoot to tell Claire goodnight. On the far right side of the room Jamie caught sight of his wife. She'd taken a seat at Claire's desk and was flipping through an old photo-album.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, Jamie walked towards Liza. Close, Jamie could see Claire's bulletin board that had various cut-outs and pictures pinned to the cork. Two medals hung next to each other and he knew exactly what they were from. One was his and one was hers. The picture pinned against one of the them showed a fifteen year old Claire and forty five year old Jamie. Both of them were sweaty and both of them red in the face. They'd just competed in the Diligence Dash and were holding up their consolation prizes as if they'd won first and second place. No where near the top of the pack, the father-daughter duo rounded out the bottom half of the competition but still did well.

Jamie's hand found the top of Liza's shoulder and he stood over her looking down at the pictures.

"Remember this?" Pointing to a photo of her husband and son, Liza looked up with a smile.

Nodding, Jamie shifted his weight as he studied the Rivercourt, it's cracked concrete showing its age. "That was the day he came home and told me he didn't make the seventh grade basketball team."

Reminiscing, Liza shut her eyes. "He cried all the way home from school that day. He'd convinced himself that you were going to disown him."

Laughing, Jamie shook his head still humored by the situation. As if a bad basketball tryout would define his relationship with his son. It would never, and it didn't. Basketball may have run in their blood, but it didn't define them. Bennet would go on to make other school basketball teams, but missing the cut on the seventh grade team had probably been a good thing. "After dinner we all went to the Rivercourt and played horse."

"Claire and I were on the bleachers."

"Mmm-huh. You took that picture." Jamie could still see Liza and Claire watching in the distance.

Flipping the page, Liza laughed when she saw a picture from Halloween. Claire had been about ten and was dressed in a white overcoat, her hair was teased up, and she had cracked glasses on. "This was the year she went as a mad scientist."

"And those glasses kept falling down her nose, so she went around with one hand stuck to her face and the other holding out her candy bag." Jamie could remember it perfectly. He also remembered carrying her up to her room when she'd fallen asleep, and sneaking a few Reese's Cups out of Claire's candy bag for When Liza turned the page, Jamie's attention was taken back to the bulletin board and he reached out for a picture that had to be thirty years old.

Liza looked up and smiled at the sight. "Look how young we are."

Jaime nodded and studied his younger self with a grin. His face had been painted in Carolina Blue and he was standing next to his favorite soccer player. Number six with a mean right kick, Liza was leaning into Jamie's side smiling ear to ear. It seemed bizarre that so much time had passed.

The mother of two glanced out the window and slowly got up to watch what was going on in the backyard. It seemed the party had moved outside and Liza turned to face Jamie. "You think she's gonna be okay out there?"

Her lack of specificity might make some wonder what Liza was talking about, but Jamie knew. Liza was worried about Claire. He stepped closer to her and nodded. "She's gonna be fine."

Liza thought so too, but it was her duty as a mother to worry about her children. "At least Wyatt will be close by."

Jamie wanted so badly to tell Liza that Wyatt would be sticking around for the long haul, but that was an occasion for a different day. "She'll get out there and blow those other kids out of the water. She'll get out there and sweep everyone off their feet."

Liza nodded and leaned back into Jamie's chest. He was right, but hearing him say it out loud somehow made it seem more likely. They both quietly watched their family outside in the comfort of one another. Bennet and Nathan were standing by the grill. Charlotte and Haley were sitting by the patio smiling at the baby. Wyatt was throwing the football with Charlotte's sons, and it looked like Brooke had kept with tradition and just handed Claire a small rectangular piece of paper.

Leaning into her husband even more, Liza turned her cheek to her chest. "We did alright, didn't we?"

Nodding and kissing the side of her head, Jamie smiled with a smirk. "I think we did just fine." He moved away from her and reached out for Liza's hand, "Come on."

Leaving Claire's room, Jamie and Liza headed downstairs to join their family. By any standards, the two of them over the last thirty years had done more than just alright or fine. They'd built an entire life together that was bound by love and trust. Not only was their relationship standing the test of time, but Jamie and Liza continued to grow as the years went by. It hadn't always been easy, but through the good and the bad, they'd always been there for one another. No matter the time or place Jamie and Liza had conquered it all. That spark that began in Chapel Hill was still burning bright in the small Atlantic town. It wasn't ever going out.

**The End.**


End file.
